Harry Potter och erechon vampyren
by SadNarutoHappyHinata
Summary: Strax innan terminstarten blir Harry inbjuden till Hermione, och han tackar glatt ja. Han packar kofferten och går iväg för att möta henne. Då händer någonting. Någonting som kommer förändra Harry Potter för alltid.
1. Vampyrer

Harry Potter, och erechon vampyren.  
  
Författare: Robin Schulz  
  
Förord och legallitet.  
  
Jag har alltid varit ett stort fan av J.K Rowling, så jag bestämmde mig för att i väntan på Harry Potter and the order of phoenix, göra en egen version av Harry Potter, som utspelar sig under Harrys femte år. Om denna bok någon gång distruberas, eller på annat sätt får någon att tjäna pengar, så sker det utan min vetskap och godkännande. Denna bok ska finnas ute gratis på internet, med andra ord är det s.k Fanfiction. VARNING! Denna bok innehåller R-klassat matrial, och bör därför inte läsas av personer som är yngre än 16 år, om de inte har godkännande från förälder eller förmyndare att läsa R-klassat matrial. Den här boken har graderats som R på grund av våld, referencer till kannibalism och lätt sexuallitet. Jag har aldrig haft för avsikt att begå copyright intrång. Nästan alla karaktärer och platser i den här boken tillhör J.K Rowling och Bloomsbury TM.  
  
Many that live deserves death, but some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them?  
  
J.R.R Tolkien/Peter Jackson, The lord of the rings, The fellowship of the ring.  
  
Det är våra val i livet, Harry, som visar vilka vi egentligen är, mycket mer än våra medfödda egenskaper.  
  
JK Rowling, Harry Potter och hemligheternas kammare.  
  
1. Vampyrer  
  
Pojken Harry Potter satt i sin säng och drömde om att en gång få hälsa på sin gudfar Sirius Black som rymt från trollkarlsfängelset Azkaban efter att ha spenderat 13 år oskyldigt inspärrad för mordet på en av sina vänner, Peter Petigrew och förräderi mot Harrys föräldrar.I själva verket dödade Sirius aldrig någon, för Peter iscensatte sin egen död, för att han var rädd att ministeriet skulle upptäcka att det i själva verket var han som förått Harrys föräldrar till den onda trollkarlen Lord Voldemort, som därefter dödade dem.   
Voldemort förskökte även döda Harry, men förbannelsen studsade tillbaka på honom själv och dödade honom nästan. Det var det som gjorde Harry till något speciellt, förutom att han var trollkarl. Hela trollkralsvärlden kände till hans namn. Antingen som hjälten som besegrade den onskefulle Voldemort, eller den lille skitungen som hindrade Lord Voldemorts ädla planer. När detta hände var Harry bara ett år, men han har stött på Voldemort flera gånger efter det, och även då undkommit med livet i behåll, någonting som bara han och hans rektor Albus Dumbledore någonsin gjort. Förra gången han mötte honom hade de till och med duellerat; inte ens vuxna trollkarlar med stids träning (Aurorer) hade klarat av att undkomma en sådan duell med livet i behåll.  
  
Men det var inte det som Harry tänkte på. Senaste gången Harry mötte Voldemort hade han återfått sin fulla kraft och utmanat Harry på en trollkarlsduell, men mitt i duellen, precis innan Voldemort skulle slutföra jobbet han påbörjat, hände någonting väldigt ovanligt. Harrys och Voldemorts trollstavar hade bundits ihop med en magisk stråle av guld, och snart hade Harrys föräldrar uppenbarat sig för honom. De hade kommit ur spetsen på Voldemorts trollstav, och avskärmat Voldemort från Harry, så att Harry kunde fly. Även om det bara var deras spöken, eller skuggor, så hade de talat med Harry.  
  
Under Harrys första år på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom hade Harry hittat en spegel som visade betraktarens hjärtas djupaste önskan, och då hade Harry sett sin mamma och pappa, men då hade de bara varit spegel bilder. Den här gången hade han faktsikt talat med dem.  
  
Harry tänkte ofta på dem nu. Men varje gång såg han också Cedric Diggorys livlösa, tomma ögon. Han kunde nästan inte tänka på något annat, vilket innebar problem för Harry, eftersom han hade hemläxor att tänka på.  
Harry tittade på almanackan på väggen där han prickade av dagarna till den dag då han skulle återvända till Hogwarts efter sommarlovet. Familjen som Harry bodde hos hade alltid förtryckt Harry, och sett på honom med avsmak, för de avskydde magi i alla former. De var livrädda för att någon skulle upptäcka att Harry var en trollkarl. I elva år hade de låtit honom bo i ett skrymsle under en trappa, men nu bodde han i ett av sin kusin Dudleys sovrum. Harry slutade att drömma, och återvände till skol böckerna; han skrev en uppsats om vampyrer för sin nästa lärare i försvar mot svartkonst  
  
"Vampyrer är ett ondskefullt släckte som i alla tider terroriserat trollkarlar så väl som icke magiker (även kallade mugglare). De lever av människoblod och de är extremt starka, smidiga, uthålliga, slagtåliga och snabba. De kan endast jaga på natten, för solljus är en av de få saker som på allvar kan skada en vampyr.  
Det finns ett fåtal olika sätt att döda en vampyr. De vanligaste metoderna är en skarp påle genom hjärtat, vitlök, eller dekapitering (hals huggning). Mugglarnas religösa övertygelse har fått dem att tro att vampyrer inte tål krucifix eller vigsel vatten, vilket så klart är löjligt.   
Trolldoms Ministeriets vampyr dödare kan även använda sig av de oförlåtliga förbannelserna, men folk i allmänhet bör undvika att någon gång använda dessa förbannelser över huvudtaget.  
Fullblodsvampyrer är hemska att skåda, till skillnad från halvvampyrer, som måste utveckla ett fördelaktigt utseende, så att de kan locka till sig byte av det motsatta könet, eftersom de inte är lika starka som fullblods vampyrer."  
  
Harry skrev ner anteckningar, och slängde en timme senare ihop boken. Han läste stolt igenom sin färdiga uppsats, som var en och en halv tum längre än vad som behövdes. Vampyrer var ett ämne som Harry var särskilt intresserad av. Han reste sig upp och såg ut genom fönstret ner för gatan. Alla hus var mörka och tysta, så den ända ljus källan Harry hade var gatulamporna. Harry kollade snabbt på sitt armbands ur och insåg att han varit femton år i en minut. Harry tänkte på hur Sirius hade det och hur det hade varit om inte Petigrew hade förått hans föräldrar, och om han på något sätt hade kunnat hindra Peter från att fly, så att Sirius kunde bli rentvådd. Harry såg upp mot himlen och såg ugglor komma flygande rakt mot honom som om de tänkte anfalla honom, men han blev inte det minsta rädd, utan snarare glad åt att se dem.  
Det var nämnligen så man skickade brev i trollkarls världen; man fäste dem vid benet på en uggla. Han öppnade fönstret och de första ugglan var Harrys egen snövita uggla, Hedwig, och en annan uggla som Harry kände igen som Errol, familjen Weasleys uggla. Mellan sig bar de ett paket. Efter dem kom en pytteliten uggla, som hette Piggy. Den tillhörde Ron Weasley, som var en av Harrys bästa vänner. Harrys andra bästa vän hette Hermione Granger. Hermione var mugglarfödd, vilket innebar att hon föddes med magiska krafter, trots att hennes föräldrar var mugglare. Det innebar förstås att hon hade svårt att skicka födelsedags presenter till Harry, eftersom hon var tvungen att åka till London för att skicka något. Men hittills hade hon alltid lyckats sända Harry någonting. Rons familj var fattig, men snäll och gjorde allt för att hjälpa Harry. Harry kände inte Hermiones föräldrar, men antog att de måste vara ganska välbärgade, till och med för tandläkare, trodde Harry, för Hermiones present var ofta den dyraste.  
  
Harry slet upp pappret på paketet och öppnade kartongen. Harry log för sig själv. Det var en orange Chudley Cannons tröja, men Ron hade ändrat nammnet på baksidan så att det stod "Harry Potter" med stora självlysande gröna bokstäver. Chudley Cannons var Harrys och Rons favorit quiddichlag, trots att Harry aldrig sett dem spela. Quiddich var en sport som utspelade sig på kvastar i luften.  
Det fanns fyra olika positioner att spela. "Jagarna" kastar en röd boll som kallas "klonken" mellan sig och försöker göra mål genom att kasta klonken genom en av tre ringar som svävar högt upp i luften. "Vaktaren" har som uppgift att vakta ringarna så att motståndar lagets jagare inte kan göra mål. Det fanns två svarta bollar vars uppgift var att slå ner alla spelare från kvasten. Dessa bollarna kallas "Dunkare" och det är "slagmänens" uppgift att skydda sina medspelare från dunkarna, och skicka iväg dem mot motståndarna. Den sista och viktigaste spelaren är "sökaren" som ska fånga en gyllene valnötsstor boll som kallas "den gyllene kvicken". En quiddich match är slut först när någon av lagens sökare fångar kvicken, och det laget tilldelas 150 poäng. Men det betyder inte nödvändigt vis att det laget vinner. Året innan hade den bulgariske sökaren fångat kvicken när Irland ledde med 160 poäng. Alltså vann Irland, trots att den Bulgariske sökaren fångade kvicken.  
Det finns sex spelare i varje lag. Två jagare, två slagmän, en vaktare och en sökare. Harry var sökare i Gryffindors quiddichlag (Gryffindor är en av de fyra elevhemmen på Hogwarts) och än så länge har han inte misslyckats med att fånga kvicken, om man inte räknar med de gånger då han varit medvestlös, eller svimmat och rammlat av kvasten p.g.a Dementorer.  
  
Dementorer är de hemskaste varelserna i hela trollkarls världen. De lever av hemska tankar, så de får sina offer att uppleva sina hemskaste minnen om och om igen, tills de drunknar i sin egen förtvivlan.  
  
Harry drog på sig tröjan, och fångade den hysteriskt upphetsade lilla ugglan som flög omkring i rummet och hoade stolt över att ha levererat brevet. Harry öppnade brevet och läste Rons brev så gott han kunde (Ron hade en förfärlig handstil).   
  
"Hej Harry!  
  
Hoppas du har det bra och att mugglarna är snälla mot dig. Jag hoppas du tycker om tröjan och att inte piggy irriterar dig lika mycket som han irriterar mig,"   
  
Harry kände Ron allt för väl för att ta det på allvar. Han klagade alltid på sina husdjur, men blev hemskt upprörd när han trodde att Hermiones katt ätit upp hans råtta Scabbers, som i själva verket inte var en råtta, utan Peter Petigrew i sin animagus form.  
  
En animagus är en trollkarl som kan förvandla sig till ett specifikt djur, när han så önskar. Harry kunde inte förstå varför någon skulle vilja vara en råtta, men tyckte att det passade bra med tanke på Peters personlighet.  
  
"Fred och George har köpt en lokal där de ska ha sin butik med skämtartiklar när de slutat skolan. De hälsar att du ska ha ett hjärtligt tack för pengarna, men mamma är inte så glad över det. Fast egentligen tycker hon nog att det är bra att de inte arbetar inom ministeriet nu när Du-Vet-Vem återvänt, men det skulle hon aldrig erkänna inför dem... Har du hört något nytt från Snuffles?"  
  
Snuffles var det hemliga namn de använde för Sirius, eftersom Harry, Ron Hermione, familjen Weasley och Dumbledore var de enda som trodde på Sirius oskuld. "Du-Vet-Vem" säger de flesta trollkarlar istället för "Voldemort" för att de fortfarande rädda för blotta namnet. Det var en hemsk tid då Voldemort hade makten.  
  
Ministeriet var i upplösning, Dödsätare (Voldemorts anhängare) hade ögon och öron överallt. De som vägrade gå med Voldemort eller gjorde motstånd mot honom, där ibland familjen Potter, dödades, eller torterades tills de gick med på att stödja Voldemort, eller dödades när de efter upprepade tortyr sessioner fortfarande vägrade. Sen fanns det såklart de som blev mördade direkt.  
Det fanns bara ett fåtal trollkarlar och häxor som vågade uttala namnet nu för tiden, där ibland han själv, Sirius och Dumbledore samt Remus Lupin, Harrys lärare i försvar mot svartkonst under hans tredje år.  
  
"Vi syns på Hogwarts expressen!  
  
Ron."  
  
Harry skrev ett snabbt brev och skickade det tillbaka med Piggy, för Eroll, som var gammal och luggsliten och liknade en dammvippa, behövde vila lite. Just som Harry vek ihop brevet och lade undan det, kom en stor torn uggla, och Harry gissade att det var från Rubeus Hagrid, en annan av Harrys vänner i skolan.  
Hagrid var en halvjätte, men mycket snäll och omtänksam. Han var lärare i skötsel och vård av magiska djur på Hogwarts. Det ända som var konstigt med Hagrid var att han inte hade en normal uppfattning om vad som var farligt. Han var känd för att uppfostra trehövdade hundar, och hade under Harrys första år på Hogwarts smugglat in ett drakägg i sin stuga. Under Harrys andra år hade han rått Harry och Ron att följa spindlarna in i den förbjudna skogen, som omringade Hogwarts slott. Det hade nästan kostat dem livet. Under tredje året blev Harrys ärkefiende Draco Malfoy angripen an en hipogriff.  
Malfoy och Harry hade varit ovänner sedan den första gången de träffades i madam Malkins klädnader för alla tillfällen i Diagongränden. Hans pappa var dödsätare, och precis som sin far gick Malfoy i Slytherin, det elevhem som utbildat mest onda häxor och trollkarlar, där ibland Voldemort.  
  
Diagongränden var det ända stället i London där man kunde köpa magiska tillbehör. Under Harrys fjärde år hade Hagrid odlat fram en egen art som han döpte till "Sprängstjärtsskrabbor". Men brevet var inte från Hagrid.  
  
Det var från Hermione.  
  
"Hejsan Harry!  
  
Beauxbuttons har börjat med att förbereda deras elever för att bli Aurorer. Ett löjligt ryckte säger att den där vilie flickan, Delacour, skulle bli lärare på Hogwarts i ett helt nytt ämne för femte klassare och uppåt."  
  
En vilie är en varelse som liknar en mänsklig kvinna, men är mycket vackrare. Killar lockas till att göra idiotiska grejer för att imponera på dem, och tjejer blir svartsjuka, eller irriterade över pojkarnas idioti, och tycker att killarna var barnsliga, vilket förklarade Hermiones nedlåtande ton i brevet.  
  
"Jag hoppas verkligen det går bra för dem. Jag struntade i att hälsa på Viktor i sommar, för det är nog bäst att vi inte ses nått mer. Jag tror inte han är speciellt ledsen för det, för han har ju Quiddich att tänka på. Dessutom har jag hört att han blivit rektor för Durmstrang, eftersom Karkaroff håller sig gömd från Du-Vet-Vem."  
  
Viktor Krum var Bulgariens sökare, och enligt Harry, den bäste. Han hade fångat kvicken åt bulgarien, men Irland ledde då med 160 poäng, vilket gjorde att Irland vann ändå. Många hade klagat på Krums sätt att avsluta matchen, men Harry hade förstått varför han hade gjort som han gjort. Bulgarien slaktades av de Irländska jagarna, så han ville avsluta spelet på sina egna villkor. För några månader sedan hade turneringen i magisk trekamp ägt rum på Hogwarts, och då hade Krum, under inflytande av imperius förbannelsen, kastat tortyr förbannelsen "Cruciatus" på Harrys vän Cedric Diggory, som strax däräfter blev mördad av Lord Voldemort själv.  
  
De oförlåtliga förbannelserna var förbannelser som var totalförbjudna enligt magisk lag, och de som utövade dem utan speciellt tillstånd skickades omedelbart till Azkaban på livstid. Imperius ger den som kastat förbannelsen full kontroll över den som blir träffad, men den kan besegras om man har tillräcklig viljestyrka. Cruciatus var en tortyrförbannelse som gjorde så att offret kände total smärta i hela kroppen. Den sista och värsta av de oförlåtliga förbannelserna var Avada Kedavra förbannelsen. Den kallades av många för "Den oundvikliga förbannelsen". Det fanns ingen motförbannelse. Den som träffats av en Avada Kedavra förbannelse faller död ner på marken. Den enda person som någonsin överlevt en sådan förbannelse var Harry själv, och det blixtformade ärret i hans panna bar vittne till det.  
  
Det var en annan sak som gjorde Harry berömd. Han hade alltid tyckt om sitt blixt ärr innan han förstod vad det betydde. Nu kände han intensiv smärta i pannan varje gång Lord Voldemort använde en Avada kedavra förbannelse på någon, när han var i närheten, eller när han helt enkelt var på extra hatfyllt humör.  
Voldemort hade återfått sin kropp med hjälp från Crouch Junior, en trogen dödsätare, och Peter Petigrew. Det var också på grund av Crouch som Cedric Diggory var död. Men han fick sitt straff. Strax efter det att han tillfångatagits fick han smaka på dementorernas sista och slutgiltliga vapen, som kallades "Dementorkyssen". Då suger dementorn själen ur sitt offer genom munnen. Offret blir då ett tomt skal, vid liv, men ändå inte. Kroppen lever vidare, men alla minnen och känslor är borta.  
  
"Jag tyckte att jag inte var redo för det förhållande som han tydligen ville ha, så jag gjorde helt enkelt slut. Jag vågar inte tänka på vad Ron kommer säga när han får reda på det... "Det var ju Viktor Krum!" han kommer aldrig förstå, men jag hoppas att du gör det. Förresten, har du lust att hälsa på mig? Skicka i så fall Hedwig, för den uggla som du fått det här brevet ifrån är en envägs uggla, vilket innebär att den bara kan skicka, men inte ta med något brev tillbaka. Vi bor i London, och vi hämtar dig med bil, så dina släktingar behöver inte oroa sig. Hoppas på svar inom kort.  
  
Med kärlek, Hermone."  
  
Harry log. Han hade aldrig varit hemma hos Hermione, så han ville väldigt gärna hälsa på henne. Dessutom trodde han snarare att Ron skulle bli överlycklig när han fick reda på att Hermione gjort slut med Krum. Han hade varit väldigt upprörd när Hermione och Krum gick på julbalen tillsammans. Han tog ett pergrament och krafsade ner:  
  
"Jo, tack, jag kommer gärna. Jag ska tala med Morbror Vernon om det, och om han säger nej, så hotar jag bara med Snuffles. Kom och hämta mig i morgon kväll kl 9. Vi syns snart.  
  
Harry."  
  
Harry gick fram till Hedwig, som sträckte ut ett ben så att Harry kunde binda fast brevet vid det. Så snart Harry hade bundit fast brevet och sagt vem hon skulle leverera brevet till, flög hon ut igenom det öppna fönstret och ut i natten.  
  
Harry öppnade sitt paket från Hermione, som inte överraskande innehöll en bok ("Magi och Känslor" av Margit Afrodicia), och tänkte samtidigat att han skulle fråga Morbror Vernon om familjen Granger kunde komma och hämta honom.  
  
Morbror Vernon var egentligen inte hans morbror, utan bara hans mosters man. Moster Petunia hade alltid hatat Harry och hans mor. Kanska hade hon någon gång älskat Harrys mamma, men inte sedan hon började på Hogwarts. Harry antog att hon var avundsjuk, för att Harrys mamma hade varit mugglarfödd men fått magiska krafter, medans Petunia inte fick några, och Petunia ansåg att deras föräldrar hade skämt bort Lily. Harry lade sig ner i sängen och drömde sig bort igen.   
Nästa kväll skulle han antagligen vara hos Hermione, vilket Harry inte riktigt kunde föreställa sig. Bodde hon som familjen Weasley, i ett fallfärdigt, men hemtrevligt, hus som hölls uppe av magi? Sen kom han på att Hermiones föräldrar var mugglare, så deras hus skulle antagligen inte vara mycket intressantare än familjen Dursleys. Det var lätt att glömma att hon var muggglarfödd, eftersom hon var den bästa eleven i sin årskurs, för att inte säga den bäste på hela skolan.  
  
En timme senare kom en sista uggla flygandes. Den var från Hagrid, som sänt en trälår med någonting som skakade innuti. Det var borrade inandnings hål överallt. Harry, som visste vad Hagrid kunde tänkas skicka för husdjur, vågade knappt tänka på vad som fanns innuti den. Han lade trälåren på sängen och höll sig på behörigt avstånd när han läste Hagrids brev.   
  
"Hallå, Harry!  
  
Jag e på ett hemligt uppdrag åt Dumbledore, så ja kan inte säga var ja e nånstans, men jag skickar en svensk Hisslare. Inte för att ja e i Sverige."  
  
Harry skrattade. Hagrid var urkass på att hålla hemligheter.  
  
"Det är en varelse som bara gillar goda människor, och hatar onda. En sorts antidementor, kanske man skulle kunna kalla den. Ja tror att han kommer gilla dig skarpt. Jag skickar också me ditt skolbrev. Om du undrar vad han äter, så slå opp kapitlet om dem i "Monsterboken om monster". Jag längtar redan efter att träffa dig och Hisslaren i skolan.  
  
Hagrid.  
  
PS. Visste du att trollkarlar och mugglare i Sverige äter rutten fisk? Inte för att jag e där. DS."  
  
Harry öppnade försiktigt lådan och en liten varelse låg i ett hörn och snusade för sig själv. Det var den fulaste lilla varelse Harry någonsin sett. Den var blå över hela kroppen, och hade en snabel liknanade näsa och små svarta ögon. Den såg nu upp mot han och gav ifrån sig ett litet pip.  
  
Hisslaren var det fulaste Harry någonsin sett, men inte på något sätt äcklig. När man kommit över första chocken över hur ful den var, så upptäcker man att den var ganska gullig på något underligt sätt. Djurets pip gjorde en liksom varm i hjärtat, som om man befann sig hos någon som man tyckte om.  
Plötsligt hoppade Hisslaren, som inte var större än en knuten näve, upp på Harrys axel och sniffade honom i örat.  
  
"Sluta med det där. Det kittlas!" skrattade Harry när Hifflarens blöta nos vidrörde hans öra.  
  
Hifflaren blev otroligt lycklig för någonting, och klättrade omkring överallt på honom. Han tog tag i Hisslaren och lade tillbaka honom i hans låda. Hisslaren hoppade upphetsat upp och ner.  
  
Harry läste listan på vilka nya böcker han skulle köpa. Till Harrys förvåning fanns det en bok mer än de ämnen han läste. "Mitt liv som Auror, en vägledning i kampen mot ondska" av Frank Longbottom. Frank Longbottom var pappa till Neville Longbottom, en av Harrys elevhemskamrater, men var nu inlaggd på st. Mungos sjukhus för magiska åkommor, efter att han och hans fru blivit sinnessjuka efter en serie cruciatus förbannelser. Den ihärdiga smärtan kan lätt få en människa att bli psykiskt sjuk om man utsätts för den för länge.  
Deras son, och Harrys klasskamrtat, Neville Longbottom hade det inte lätt. Han hade bott hela sitt liv hos sin farmor, för hans föräldrar inte kände igen honom. Under de fyra år Harry känt Neville, hade Harry aldrig frågat honom om varför han bott hos sin farmor. Harry hade fått reda på det året innan från skolans rektor, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Var ryktet Hermione hört sannt? Skulle verkligen Fleur Delacour arbeta som lärare på Hogwarts? Ron skulle bli överlycklig, tänkte Harry.  
  
Han satt och lekte med Hifflaren tills solen gick upp, och han hörde hur familjen Dursley vaknade till liv. Harry, som alltid gjorde allt jobb i huset, gick ner för att göra frukost. Han stekte bacon och ägg samt kokade tevatten, när Vernon kom ner för trappan. Harry bestämmde sig för att vänta på att Vernon ätit klart, innan han frågade.  
Harrys kusin Dudley, fick bara äta frukt, för han var på diet. Han hade till sist blivit så tjock att det inte fanns skoluniformer som var stora nog att rymma hans gigantiska kroppshydda. Han behövde innan dieten två stolar att sitta på vid bordet.  
Harry slängde åt honom en frukt, och han tittade surmulet mot Harry. Petunia hade äntligen bestämmt att alla i huset inte skulle behöva gå på diet bara för att Dudley var bredare än en valross. Men hon såg ändå till att Harry fick väldigt lite mat, för att hålla Dudleys kämpeglöd vid liv.  
  
Harry var tvungen att medge att ett år på diet hade förändrat Dudley. Han tog inte längre upp två stolar, utan det räckte med en, trots att mycket fortfarande hängde ut över kanterna, och att stolen knakade under hans tyngd.  
  
I den här takten, tänkte Harry, kommer han vara lika ranglig som jag om sisådär 20 år.  
  
Harry tänkte på hur Dudley skulle se ut om han lyckades banta 70 kg. Vad skulle han göra av allt skinn? ha det som en rosset på ryggen?  
Harry log för sig själv, men upptäckte att han bränt vid Vernons ägg. Harry insåg att det var bäst att slänga äggen innan morbror Vernon såg dem och skällde ut honom, men den här gången lyckades Harry undkomma med en anmärkning om att det luktade bränt. När hela familjen var samlad serverade Harry frukosten.  
Ingen sa någonting om den, vilket innebar att de inte kunde hitta något att kritesera, tänkte Harry uppgivet. De skulle inte tacka Harry, om han så räddat dem ur käftarna på en ungersk taggsvans.  
När alla var mätta och belåtna (utom Harry och Dudley) såg Harry sin chans.  
  
"Morbror Vernon," började han försiktigt. "En av mina vänner från Hogwarts har frågat om hon kunde hämta mig, så jag tänkte..."  
  
"...ATT JAG VILLE FÅ HELA VARDAGSRUMMET SPRÄNGT I BITAR IGEN? NÄHÄ DU TACK! JAG SLÄPPER ALDRIG MER IN NÅGON AV DINA MISSFOSTER TILL VÄNNER INNANFÖR MIN DÖRR IGEN, POJK! ÖVER MIN DÖDA KROPP!"  
  
Harry ilsknade till. Inte för att Vernon höjt rösten mot honom, för det brukade han göra, utan för att han kallat Harrys vänner för missfoster.  
  
"Det kan jag anordna, om du vill. Jag går väl jag och skriver till Sirius, så kanske han kan hjälpa dig med det..." Mr Dursleys ansikte som var illrött av vrede skiftade snabbt färg till något som liknade försurnad majonäs. Harry vände sig om för att gå, men då ändrade Mr Dursley sin inställning.   
  
"Kommer de igenom skorstenen?" frågade han ansträngt.  
  
"Nej, hon är mugglarfödd, så hon kan inte ansluta sin spis till flammnätverket, för det skulle ta för lång tid, och dessutom är det olagligt att ansluta mugglarspisar". Av morbror Vernons frågande ansiktsuttryck att döma, hade han inte fattat ett ord av det Harry just hade sagt. "Hermiones föräldrar är "Icke-magiska", hon föddes i en familj utan magiska krafter, så fram tills hon var 11 år, visste hon lika mycket om trollkarls världen som jag gjorde. Alltså kommer de i bil." tillade han för att förklara tydligt för Mr Dursley att de inte skulle använda någon form av magi för att ta sig dit.  
  
Mr Dursley tänkte över detta en stund, innan han beslutade sig. "Ok då, men de får hämta dig några kvarter bort, så att grannarna inte ser dem." sa Mr Dursley.  
  
"Men Morbror Vernon, hennes föräldrar är precis lika omagiska som ni, de är tand läkare." förklarade Harry ännu en gång.  
  
"Sagt är sagt, pojk." sa Mr Dursley. "När kommer de och hämtar dig?" frågade han sedan.  
  
"Ikväll," svarade Harry snabbt, innan han gick upp och packade ner sina grejer i sin koffert.  
  
Innan han visste ordet av, var klockan halv nio, och Harry stod i hallen på Privet Drive 4. Han hade skickat Hedwig på express på morgonen efter sitt samtal med Morbror Vernon, och instruerat henne att stanna hos Hermione efter att ha lämmnat av brevet som sade att de skulle hämta Harry på Ferret Road istället.  
Harry sa adjö till familjen Dursley, som svarade med en grymtning. Harry öppnade dörren, och gick ut i skymningsljuset, släpandes på sin koffert.  
  
När han kom fram till Ferret Roads ödsliga gata gömde han sig i en mörk gränd mellan två hus, för han ville inte besväras av frågor från nyfikna mugglare som undrade vad han gjorde ute så här sent med en stor koffert.  
Gränden var kålmörk, och inne i mörkret stod en stor, tung och otymplig kontainer som spred en obehaglig lukt av ruttet kött och ruttna frukter och grönsaker. Harry visste inte varför, men han kände sig väldigt obehaglig till mods, som om han plötsligt hamnat i sällskap med någon som ville honom väldigt illa. Harry skakade på huvudet.  
  
Nej, intalade han sigsjälv. Voldemort kan inte vara här... Eller?  
  
Han skakade på huvudet i ett försök att jaga bort obehaget, men det fungerade lika bra som att försöka jaga bort en drake med sopkvast.  
  
Klockan blev nio, sedan halv tio, och Harry blev bara mer och mer nervös. Det hade blivit mörkt även utanför gränden, och Harry funderade på att gå tillbaka till Privet drive, och skicka Hedwig dagen efter för att fråga varför de inte kom, men insåg genast att han sagt åt Hedwig att stanna hos Hermione. Plötsligt hörde han någonting bakom sig, och flög runt. Det fanns ingenting där, inte så mycket som en råtta ens, vilket Harry tyckte var konstigt med tanke på den stora kontainern. Då insåg han plötsligt att kontainern flyttat sig en bra bit ifrån den plats den stod när han först gick in i gränden. Det var som om en kall hand slöts sig om hans hjärta, och han började skräckslaget backa undan ifrån kontainern. Då kände han en hand läggas på hans axel bakifrån. Hermione! Han suckade av lättnad.   
  
"Hermione, var har du..." sa Harry och vände sig om, men avbröt sig mitt i meningen.  
  
Det var inte Hermione. Det var en lång, muskulös man, som de flesta skulle tyckt var stilig, om det inte var för att hans hy var blek som pergament, och att hans ögon lyste med en röd, onskefull eld.  
  
"Vem..?" började Harry, men just då flög mannen på honom, och slängde ner honom på marken och drog med honom in i gränden. Harry fäktade villt omkring sig. Han kämpade för att komma åt sin trollstav, men förgäves. Mannen slängde in honom bakom kontainern, som Harry först nu insåg hade flyttats för att bättre gömma någon, men hur hade mannen då dykt upp bakom honom? Mannen lade sig över Harry för att bättre kunna hålla honom till marken. Han var så stark att Harry inte kunde göra något motstånd.  
  
Hur hårt han än krängde, eller ålade, kunde han inte lossa sig ur den främande mannens grepp, och med ansiktet mot marken kunde han inte se vad som försigick, om det fanns fler trollkarlar där. För det måsta han vara, att dömma av klädnaden, som han visste var en matel, även om han inte hunnit se så mycket mer än ansiktet på mannen. Då kom Harry i håg någonting Lupin, Sirius och James Potters bästa vän, och Harrys föredetta lärare, hade sagt till honom.  
  
"Man känner igen dem på ögonen, Harry. Deras ögon glöder av ondska, och deras hy är alldeles blek. Om du någon gång ser någon som passar in på den beskrivningen, fly. De ända som kan döda en vampyr är ministeriets vampyr dödare".  
  
Mannen som anfallit honom var en vampyr, som antagligen anslutit sig till Voldemort, som de gjort förra gången han var vid makten. Harry greps av panik, och kämpade frenetiskt med att försöka få tag i sin trollstav, men kunde inte hitta den. Vampyren vände på honom och viftade retligt med Harrys trollstav mellan sina fingrar samtidigt som han med en hand utan svårigheter höll Harry på marken.  
  
"Letar du efter den här?" frågade han med en så onskefull röst, att Harry nästan kunde känna hur hans blod frös till is. Vampyren hånlog mot Harry, och böjde sig ner mot hans nacke. Harry hade läst om vampyrer i försvar mot svartkonst boken.  
  
"När man blir biten av en vampyr, blir man först väldigt svag, sedan kall, och till sist befrielsen av döden. Om vampyren blir avbruten precis innan man dör, blir man en varelse utan själ, som lyder vampyrens minsta vink. Om vampyren strax efter bettet blir avbryten, blir man en halvvampyr. Man har då kvar ditt mänskliga utseende, och medvetande men du är inte längre mänsklig till sinnet. Du blir en ondskefull varelse utan samvete och din kropp anpassas för att lättare snärja mänskliga byten av det motsatta könet, dina muskelfibrer förändras, dina sinnen skärps och ditt skelett härdas. Den processen är ytterst smärtsam, och om man ser någon med sådana smärtor, bör man befria honom från sitt lidande. Man kan ändå inte hjälpa dem. En halvvampyr är precis likadana som vampyrer i sinnet. De är onda och listiga, dessutom övermänskligt starka. Det finns dock ett sätt att hindra ondskan som sprids i blodet, och på så vis vara människa, fast ha kvar vampyr styrkan. Denna typ av vampyr kallas Erechon vampyr.  
  
Erechon betyder "Förädare" på vampyrernas urgammla språk, men för att bli en Erechon måste man bli räddad av en oskyldig jungfru, som dessutom måste behärska väldigt avancerad magi. Den enda besvärjelsen som stoppar ondska som lever i blodet är en besvärjelse som de flesta fulllärda aurorer inte ens klarar av. Dessutom måste besvärjelsen användas direkt efter bettet."  
  
Harry kände vampyrens isande andedräckt mot sin nacke, och kände sedan hur sylvassa tänder skar igenom hans skinn. Harry skrek efter hjälp och slog på vampyren, men vampyren verkade inte ens märka det. Skriken blev allt tystare, och Harry började darra av svaghet, och han hade fortfarande inte rubbat vampyren en centimeter.  
  
Varför kommer ingen? undrade Harry förtvivlat. Någon måste hört mig!  
  
Det var först då som Harry på allvar insåg att ingen hjälp skulle komma. Att han inte skulle klara sig denhär gången. Att han snart kanske skulle befinna sig hos dem som han sett i Erised spegeln under sitt första år.  
  
Harrys synfält blev mindre, och det brusade i öronen, som om han befann sig i närheten av ett hav vars vågor rullade in mot stranden. Världen blev allt ljusare, tills allting var näst intill vitt, och det enda han kunde se var de avlägsna stjärnorna, samt Vampyrens bleka axel. Han slöt ögonen och slutade kämpa imot. Det var ingen idé.  
  
Plötsligt kände han hur han återvände till den riktiga världen. Han slog upp ögonen, för att se att hans synfält vidgades och han såg att vampyren hade rullat av honom. Han tittade förvånat upp för att se hur vampyren ställt sig upp med ena handen för axeln. En flicka som Harry inte kände igen stod i grändens öppning mot gatan, och ljuset från lamporna bakom henne gjorde det omöjligt att se vem det var. Det ända Harry kunde se var att hon hade sitt trollspö riktat mot vampyren.  
  
"Idiotiska flickbarn!" Fräste vampyren. "Tror du kan utmana en fullblodsvampyr i en strid på liv och död? Du har inte räddat din vän, bara gjort honom bättre. Han kommer att bli en halvvampyr, och kommer utan tvekan att bita dig om han fick chansen. Låt mig döda honom, så slipper du göra det själv!"  
  
"Så det inbildar du dig?" frågade flickan, men Harrys hörsel hade inte blivit normal igen, så det lät som om hennes röst brusade, vilket gjorde att han inte kunde höra hennes tonfall.  
  
Harry kände att han var alldeles trött, och ville bara sova, men samtidigt ville han se hur det gick för flickan, och dessutom kändes det som om bitmärket i nacken brann.  
  
"Dåre! Ge dig av och låt mig avsluta det jag påbörjat, så kanske jag skonar dig!" Vrålade vampyren ursinnigt.  
  
Harry kunde bara urskilja att flickan log et hånfullt leende. Harry hade aldrig sett leendet förut, men han tyckte ändå det verkade bekannt på något sätt. Flickan riktade sin trollstav mot vampyrens bröst. "DISSECTO!" skrek hon.   
  
Vampyren, som tydligen väntade sig att de skulle munhugga en stund till, var inte beredd på den plötsliga attacken, och hann inte undvika den. Den röda och pulserande strålen träffade Vampyren i hjärtat, men till Harrys förvåning stannade den inte där, utan fortsatte igenom kroppen och in i tegelstenen bakom, där den försvann med en liten explosion som fick små bitar av teglet att flyga. Vampyren flämtade och flyttade handen från axeln, som så vitt Harry kunde se inte var skadad, och höll för bröstet istället varefter han sjönk ner på knä.  
  
Med ett avgrundsvrål fattade vampyren eld, och Harry skärmade ögonen för det kraftiga ljuset som lyste uppgränden.   
  
Flickan vände sig mot Harry och siktade mot de bitmärken han hade i naken.  
  
"Erechon!" skrek hon, och en svart stråle som skimmrade av violett sköt ut ur hennes trollstav, och träffade Harrys nacke.  
  
Harry kände hur den brännande smärtan växte spred sig ifrån nacken, och ut i resten av kroppen. Harry hade bara varit med om en liknande smärta ett fåtal gånger året innan, då Lord Voldemort hade utsatt honom för Cruciatus förbannelsen.  
  
Harry vred och vände sig, och skrek då han började rycka i spasmer. Det sista Harry såg var flickan, då hon böjde sig ner över honom, så att hennes ansikte lystes upp av den brinnande kroppen som en gång varit en vampyr. Det var Hermione.


	2. Bekännelser

2. Bekännelser  
  
VARNING Harry och Hermiones... "Aktiviteter" kan verka konstiga och förhastade, men det får sin förklaring. (Med andra ord, jag är ingen okänslig liten... Tjaa... Dessutom så gick jag ju bara i nian när jag skrev detta kapitlet, så min omogenhet är acceptabel... Äh, Strunt samma.)  
  
Harry vaknade av att någon baddade hans panna. Att dömma av doften av läkemedel och ljudet av rullande plåtvagnar och skrammlet från dess last, befann han sig på ett sjukhus. Harry undrade vad mugglarna trott när han kom in med ett bitmärke i nacken. Harry öppnade ögonen och försökte fokusera blicken på sjuksköterskan som baddade honom. Hon mummlade obegripligt. Det var som om hon talade ett annat språk.  
  
"...Du borde verkligen inte dricka vid din ålder..." sa sjuksköterskan när Harry entligen började förstå vad hon sade. "Det är inte hälsosamt."  
  
"Men..." protesterade Harry. "Jag har inte druckit!" I samma stund som han sade detta började hans huvud dunka smärtsamt. Han gjorde en plågad grimas och förde händerna till huvudet i ett fåfängt försök att få jorden att sluta snurra. Sjuksköterskan suckade, reste sig från sin plats och gick ut genom dörren och stängde den efter sig. Nu när han var ensam vågade han försiktigt känna på sin axel och väntade sig att känna ett stort och ömt sår där, men till sin stora förvåning och lättnad fann han inget... Hade allt varit en dröm? Vampyren, Hermiones brev... Men vad gjorde han då på sjukhuset? Plötsligt öppnades dörren igen, och Hermione, tätt följd av sina föräldrar, kom in i rummet. Hermione gick fram till Harrys säng och satte sig ner på stolen som sjuksköterskan nyss suttit på. Hon tittade oroligt på Harry, och verkade samtidigt rädd för något. Hermione... Men om allt var en dröm, vad gjorde hon då där?  
  
"Hermione? Vad gör du här? Du kan inte ana vilken konstig dröm jag hade... Varför är jag på sjukhus förresten?" svamlade Harry förvirrat och försökte samla sina tankar, men såfort han försökte rann de iväg igen. Det var som att försöka hålla fast luft med fingrarna.  
  
Hermione sa inget. Hon tittade ner på Harry och drog ett djupt andetag.  
  
"Harry... Det är sant. Du blev biten av en vampyr igår natt, och... och jag var tvungen att döda den." Hon tystnade. Det verkade som om hon ångrade det. Harry ville inte tro det, men han hade inget val. Det var bara dumt att låtsas som om någonting inte hänt bara för att det va otrevligt. "Du är en halvampyr, och om jag kommit några sekunder senare, hade du antingen blivit en själlös, eller dött." sa Hermione, och till Harrys förvåning rullade en tår ner för hennes kind. "Om jag bara hade kommit i tid, hade du aldrig blivit biten. Åh, Harry. Kan du förlåta mig?" Hon omfamnade honom och hennes nacke blottades. Plötsligt blev Harry alldeles kall. Det var som om inget kunde göra honom glad, utom att se andra lida, det var som om han plötsligt hårdnat till järn, och han visste att ingen kunde ge sig på honom. Han kände sig... oövervinnerlig... och han älskade det. Han greps av en oemotståndlig lust att bita henne, att dricka hennes oskuldsfulla blod som skulle göra honom starkare. Han öppnade munnen, och kände sina hörntänder blev längre och vassare. Han närmade sig hennes nacke, och såg hennes livfulla kropp, och visste att den snart skulle vara kall och död tack vare honom...  
  
Då insåg han plötsligt vad det var han höll på att göra, och knuffade bort Hermione. Det var inte tänkt att han skulle knuffa henne hårt, men till Harrys förvåning flög hon flera meter bort, och gled sedan på det galshala sjukhus golvet ända bort till väggen.  
  
Harry tittade förbluffat på sina händer, men insåg sedan vad det var han gjort och sprang fram till Hermione för att hjälpa henne upp igen. Hon och backade panikslaget undan från honom, upp imot den gula sjukhus väggen bakom sig. "D-D-Det fungerade inte!" stammade hon skräckslaget. "Du blev än halvampyr ändå!" Harry stannade upp och tittade ner på henne där hon låg vid hans fötter och flämtade. Hennes ögon lyste av ren och skär skräck.  
  
"V-Va?" stammade Harry. Han hade av någon anledning inte blivit så förolämpad i hela sitt liv. Sedan insåg han att han faktiskt hade försökt bita henne. Hennes ögon fylldes av tårar, och hennes föräldrar skyndade sig fram för att ställa sig framför Harry för att skärma av honom från Hermione.  
  
"Vi vet inte vad det här handlar om, men jag tror det ät bäst att du håller dig undan!" skrek Mrs Granger. Harry visste inte vad han skulle ta sig till. Vad skulle Dumbledore säga? Skulle han låta Harry gå kvar på Hogwarts? Han kände en klump i magen vid bara tanken. Vad skulle Ron säga? Men mest av allt, vad skulle Sirius säga? Harry satte sig ner på närmsta säng, och hans huvud föll ner i händerna. Harry kunde inte stoppa strömmen av tårar som rann ner för sin kind, och han försökte dölja sina tårar med sina händer.  
  
"Vad gör du, Harry?" undrade Hermione, som ställt sig upp men fortfarande höll sig pressad mot väggen.  
  
"Ingenting," svarade Harry med en röst han hoppades skulle låta lugn, men den lät väldigt tjock, som den brukar göra när man försöker att inte gråta.  
  
"Gråter du?" undrade Hermione nyfiket, och verkade slappna av lite.  
  
Harry svarade inte, utan försökte istället torka bort tårarna. Irriterande nog valde halsen att ge ifrån sig ett snyftande ljud just då.  
  
"Harry, du förstår inte," sade Hermione och tog ett försiktigt steg framåt. "Om du kan gråta, måste du kunna vara ledsen. Det betyder att du har mänskliga känslor, och att besverjelsen faktiskt hjälpte." Harry såg in i Hermiones medlidande ögon. Hon hade kommit hela vägen fram till honom.  
  
"Jag.. Jag såg hur rädd du blev för mig, och tänkte på om Dumbledore skulle låta mig få återvända till Hogwarts, och så skäms jag."  
  
Hermione såg oförstående ut. "Varför skäms du?" undarde hon mjukt, som om hon talade till ett barn.  
  
"Jag bet dig nästan. Jag VILLE bita dig, men precis när jag skulle bita, ångrade jag mig, och... och puttade bort dig." Han kämpade med att inte snyfta. "Det var därför som du flög bakåt. Jag tog i för hårt. Jag är rädd. Nästa gång kanske jag inte kan hindra mig". Hermione verkade inte det minsta rädd längre, utan lade en hand på hans nakna axel.  
  
"Men Harry. Du klarade första provet!" Harry såg oförstående på henne.  
  
"Första provet?" frågade han dumt.  
  
"Du hade all chans att bita mig, men du lät bli." sa hon som om det vore ett svar på en mycket enkel uppgift. "Du har lyckats Harry. Det enda du behöver göra nu är att regristera dig hos ministeriet under "'Erechonvampyr', och..."  
  
"Nej! Ingen annan får veta att det hänt. Bara du, jag, Dumbledore och Sirius får känna till det här. Jag får ett hemligt vapen mot Voldemort. Jag vill inte ens berätta för Ron." Harry förstod att det lät konstigt, men Hermione verkade förstå. Ron hade nämligen en väldigt rasistisk attityd mot halvmänniskor. "Dessutom vet vi inte om jag verkligen är en Erechonvampyr." sa Harry och hoppades att han inte skulle börja gråta igen.  
  
"Åh Harry, det är klart att du är en Erechonvampyr!" suckade Hermione uppgivet. Harry orkade inte prata mer om det nu. Han gick tillbaka till sin egen säng, och Harmiones föräldrar följde honom vaksamt med blicken. Hermione viskade någonting till dem, och att dömma av deras miner förstod Harry att de inte gillade det som Hermione sade åt dem. efter en stund av hårt viskande resonemang bestämde de sig tydligen för att det var bäst att göra som de bliv tillsagda, och de lämnade strax rummet muttrandes sinsemellan. Hermione satt kvar på stolen och höll Harry i handen. Han kände sig underligt varm inombords, och Hermiones närvaro lugnade och tröstade honom. Han hade aldrig kännt sig så trygg i hela sitt liv. Vad var det som hände?  
  
Hermione satt fortfarande vid hans sida när han vaknade. Hon hade slummrat till, och Harry tittade upp i taket. Han gick igenom senaste dygnets händelser om och om igen. Han kände sig väldigt förvirrad. Hade det verkligen hänt?  
Han reste sig upp och gick fram till en helfigursspegel som stod vid en säng mitt imot hans egen, för att se efter om det verkligen inte fanns något bitmärke någonstans. När Harry tittade in i spegeln såg han något som nästan fick honom att skrika till av förvåning.  
Där en lång ranglig femton åring skulle stå, stod en lagom välbyggd ung man, med tilltalande utseende och stirrade förvånat tillbaka på honom. Efter den första chocken insåg Harry att det var hans spegelbild han såg. Han tog av sig sin t-shirt, som någon trätt på honom i sömnen... Han måste ha sovit väldigt djupt, eller också hade han vaknat, men varit alldeles för dåsig för att minnas det nu. Han sträckte och spände sina nyvunna muskler.  
  
"Har du slutat upp med att beundra dig själv nu?" hördes en Hermiones röst bakom honom. Harry insåg hur dumt det måste ha sett ut när han stog och spände sig framför spegeln, men det var ju inte varje dag man vaknade upp med en helt annan kropp än den man somnat i.  
  
"Jag... Jag insåg bara att min kropp har... Förändrats. Är det för att jag är halvampyr?" undrade han för att byta samtals ämne. (Harry upptäckte att även hans röst förändrats till en mer mörk och manlig ton.)  
  
"Ja Harry, det är därför att du är delvis halvampyr. Halvampyrer jagar på det sättet. De snärjer en människa från det motsatta könet, och när tiden är mogen, biter han henne." förklarade hon. Harry hade en misstanke om varför hon hade suttit vid honom hela natten.  
  
"Tja, allt som kommer är inte av ondo," sa Harry ironiskt.  
  
Hermione bestämmde sig för att byta samtalsämne. "Du verkar frisi i alla fall. Ska vi åka hem till mig, eller vill du hellre hem till dina släktingar?" undrade hon. "Jag förstår om du hellre vill det, men..."  
  
Harry suckade. "Hermione, du känner mina släktingar. Jag skulle ge allt guld i Gringotts trollkarlsbank bara för att slippa se dem igen... Dessutom hade jag nog inte klarat att avhålla mig från att bita dem, eftersom de verkligen förtjänar det." Hermione tittade allvarligt på Harry. "Jag bara skojade, Hermione." tillade då han såg hennes oroliga ansikts uttryck.  
  
Efter det att de lämmnat sjukhuset, följt av fnitter från jämnåriga kvinnliga patienter, ledde Hermione Harry till deras bil. Harry hoppade in i baksätet och väntade sig att bilen skulle vara lika intressant som familjen Weasleys bil, som tack vare Harry och Ron, nu bodde ett förvildat liv i den förbjudna skogen.  
Av någon anledning verkade Harry alltid glömma att hon var av mugglarsläkt. Bilen var precis lika trång som alla andra mugglarbilar, inte alls lika bred som Mr Weasleys gammla Ford Angelina som var förtrollad så att den kunde flyga, bli osynlig, till och med bli större på insidan än på utsidan.  
Hermione satt sig på andra sidan, men flyttade sig närmre Harry, och lade sin arm runt hans axlar. Harry ryckte till först, men protesterade inte. Hon slöt sina ögon och lutade sitt huvud mot hans axel. Harry motstod frestelsen att lägga sin arm om henne. Han vågade helt enkelt inte.  
Då kom Harry ihåg någonting han totalt glömt bort. "Hermione?" frågade Harry försiktigt.  
  
"Mm?" bekräftade Hermione.  
  
"Jo, har ni gett min Hisslare mat? Han låg i den där trälådan ovanför kofferten."  
  
Hermione reste sig upp och såg väldigt uppspelt ut. Hon märkte inte ens att hon slog i huvudet i taket när hon flög upp. "En Hisslare? Menar du att du har en Hisslare?" Harry frågade vad det var som var så speciellt med Hisslare (Hermione kunde alla skolböcker i kursen utantill).  
  
"Vad det är som är speciellt med en Hisslare?" härmade Hermione upphetsat. "Harry, det är beviset! Om du är en Erechonvampyr kommer den gilla dig." Harry fattade omedelbart galoppen. Varför hade han inte tänkt på det tidigare?  
"Vi tar ut honom när vi kommer hem," sa Hermione. Harry undrade om Hisslaren skulle vara arg på honom för att han aldrig matat honom.  
Han hade inte haft tid kvällen han fick honom, och ett vampyrbett brukar faktiskt få en att glömma det mesta. Han visste inte ens vad en Hisslare åt. När han frågade Hermione detta, svarade hon honom som om hon svalt "Monster boken om Monster" utantill. Inte för att det var på något sätt möjligt. Den hade gjort alldeles för våldsamt motstånd.  
  
"En Hisslare är raka motsattsen till Dementorer, vilka båda är en sorts parasiter. Dementorer lever av dåliga minnen, och får därför personer att återuppleva sina värsta ögonblick i livet. Hisslare är precis tvärt om, och får sin värd att uppleva lyckliga minnen och känna sig glad. Detta gör hisslaren till en lite mer välkommen parasit än dementorn." mässade Hermione.  
Harry frågade inget mer, utan tittade frånvarande ut genom fönstret. London susade förbi som en cementgrå massa med inslag av tegelrött. Efter en timme var de framme hos familjen Granger. Harry bar upp sina grejer på rummet, med hjälp av Mr Granger, som hela tiden sneglade misstänksammt mot Harry, som om han plötsligt skulle överfalla hans dotter. Det är inte konstigt så som jag betedde mig, tänkte Harry.  
  
Vid middagen verkade Mr och Mrs Granger ha förstått att det som hänt mellan Harry och Hermione bara var ett misstag, för nu pratade de till honom för första gången.  
  
"Så, Harry," började Mrs Granger "Hermione har berättat hela din historia för oss..." Hermione rodnade. "Och vi tycker att det var väldigt snällt av dig att inte mobba henne i början av första skolåret, som din vän gjorde. Hon skickade många ledsna brev till oss, om hur ingen på skolan tyckte om henne, och att Harry Potter var den ända som inte ropade gliringar efter henne, eller baktalade henne." Hermione var nu lika röd i ansiktet som Ron Weasleys hår. "Så tack för att du... Tja, visade henne ditt stöd" avslutade Mrs Granger, som om hon plötsligt insåg hur generad Hermione var.  
Till Harrys förvåning kände han att även hans egna kinder brände av rodnad, så han tittade ner i bordet så att ingen skulle se. Han kunde inte minnas att han visat henne något större stöd. Han hade verkligen inte gillat henne till en början. Det var Mr Granger som avbröt den pinsamma tystnaden med ett fnysande.  
  
"Visade henne stöd? Jag tycker inte att man visar någon sitt stöd bara genom att bara LÅTA BLI att mobba någon. Visar sitt stöd gör man när..." Hermione stirrade mördande på sin pappa, så han tystnade och återvände till maten. Det blev ännu en lång paus. Det var Hermione som bröt tystnaden den här gången.  
  
"Så Harry, vad tycker du om vårt hem?" Harry tyckte att det såg strålande ut, vilket också var sant. Det var förstås lite litet, men det gjorde ingenting för Harry, som spenderat större delen av sitt liv i skrymslet under trappan hemma på Privet Drive 4. Deras kök var kritvitt, och att dömma av det renputsade golvet, verkade Mrs eller Mr Granger ha samma städmani som moster Peunia.  
I Hallen hängde ett antal speglar, så att man kunde inspektera hur man såg ut, innan man gick på fest eller liknande. I rummet framför låg Grangers sovrum. En liten korridor band ihop vardagsrummet och Hallen, och vardags rummet bands ihop med ett valv till köket.  
Vardagsrummet var ytterst välstädat, och det fanns inte så mycket som ett dammkorn på det släta parkettgolvet. Mitt i vardagsrummet stod ett bord, i hörnet stod en stor soffa och vid var och ett av bordets högsäten stod en fotölj.  
I rummet intill vardagsrummet skulle Harry och Hermione sova. Mr Granger verkade inte särskilt glad åt tanken på att hans dotter skulle dela rum med en kille, men Mrs Granger hade blinkat åt honom med ett busaktigt leende.  
Harry hade inte förstått vad det handlat om, utan hade tittat frågande på Hermione som tittade ner i bordet, som för att försöka dölja en rodnad.  
  
"Jo, det är jätte fint." konstaterade Harry. "och välstädat." tillade han. Mrs Granger sken upp som en sol.  
  
"Mamma, pappa. Ska ni åka bort imorgon?" frågade Hermione, med en blick mot sin mamma, som Harry inte riktigt kunde tolka. Han undrade vad som försigick. Varför ville Hermione veta det helt plötsligt?  
  
"Äh... Javisst ja det skulle vi ju. Det hade jag nästan glömt." sa Mrs Granger och gav Mr Granger en skarp blick, som Harry kände igen från Hermione. Det var den blicken hon hade när hon kom med bort förklaringar inför en lärare och ville att de andra skulle hänga på hennes berättelse.  
Mr Granger såg oförstående från sin fru, till Hermione, och sedan tittade han mot Harry, som förstod lika lite som han.  
  
"Eeh... Ja just det. Så var det ja. Möbelaffären var det va?" Harry tittade nyfiket på Mrs Granger, som log mot Hermione på ett underligt sätt. "Tja, vi blir nog borta tre timmar ungefär, sa Mrs Granger med ännu en menande blick på Mr Granger.  
Mr Granger sa ingenting, utan fortsatte bara äta. Harry tittade oförstående mot hela familjen Granger. Vad är det här?  
  
Hermione såg hans blick, och reste sig för att gå. "Tack för maten, mamma. Det var jätte gott." sa hon.  
  
"Ja verkligen Mrs Granger" sa Harry artigt, och tog upp sin tallrik för att sätta in den i diskmaskinen. Han bestämde sig för att han inte hade något att göra med vad familjen Granger sysslade med. Han var ju trots allt bara gäst där... Han gick mot diskmaskinen med tallriken i handen, men Mrs Granger tog ifrån honom den och ställde in den åt honom samtidigt som hon mönstrade honom uppifrån och ner med en gillade blick. Harry följde efter Hermione in på hennes rum.  
Hennes rum hade ljusblå väggar, och hennes fönster vätte mot parken nedanför, där mugglare sprang omkring och pratade i mobiltelefon och stressade ihjäl sig. Här och var såg Harry personer som måste vara trollkarlar, eftersom de klädde sig extremt töntigt, och tittade nyfiket på helt vanliga grejer, som trafikljus och telefonkiosker.  
I trollkarls världen fanns det nämnligen varken telefonkiosker eller trafikljus, och folk där var vana vid att bära trollkarlsklädnader istället för vanliga mugglarkläder.  
Hermiones säng stod precis intill väggen, och en hopfällbar säng stod uppställd intill. Vid den exra sängens fotända stod Harrys koffert och Hedwig satt uppflugen på sin pinne i buren som var placerad ovanpå kofferten. Bredvid buren stod Hisslarens låda.  
Hermione gick fram till lådan, och tog upp Hisslaren och släppte ner den på golvet. Den stirrade en lång stund på Harry under tystnad. Sedan började den darra. Harry blev plötsligt iskall inombords. Tänk om den inte känner att jag är en Erechon vampyr, och inte en vanlig?  
Det visade sig att Harry inte hade behövt oroa sig. Hisslaren skuttade upp och ner på sina korta ben och pep glatt. Harry skrattade och satte honom på sin axel, och Hisslaren började omedelbart klättra omkring på Harry som om den trodde att Harry var någon sorts klätterställning.  
När den lugnat ner sig lite, satte den sig på Harrys vänstra axel och började sniffa i hans öra. Harry skrattade av den kittlande känslan, samtidigt som han plötsligt kom att tänka på dagen han stod och väntade på Hogwartsexpressen.  
Det där förstod han inte alls, eftersom det egentligen inte var något trevligt minne eftersom han hade varit väldigt nervös.  
Sedan insåg han att det måste vara för att det var där han träffad Ron eller något. Om han hade låtit tanke kedjan fortsätta, skulle han säkert komma på vad det var, men plötsligt hade han börjat tänka på kvällen Hagrid berättade för honom att han var en trollkarl.  
Harry skakade på huvudet och tittade sedan på Hermione, som såg tillbaka på honom med ett underligt leende som Harry inte kunde tolka.  
  
"Här, håll Erechon, medans jag skriver till Dumbledore och Sirius. Jag tror inte jag kan koncentrera mig med en Hisslare som sniffar mig i örat hela tiden." Han räckte över Hisslaren, som han just döpt till Erechon, till Hermione.  
Den satte sig direkt på Hermiones axel, och sniffade henne i örat istället. Hermione fnissade och klappade den.  
Harry letade reda på ett stycke pergrament och en fjäderpenna och började skriva sitt brev till Sirius.  
  
"**Kära Snuffles.  
  
Jag vet att du kommer att bli upprörd över det här, men du måste ändå få reda på det, och hellre att du hör det från mig än från någon annan.  
För några nätter sedan skulle jag bli upphämtad av Hermione för att bo hos henne i sommar. Vi hade i förväg bestämt att vi skulle träffas på en annan gata än Privet Drive, så jag gick några kvarter bort och gömde mig för mugglare i en mörk gränd. Men Hermione och hennes föräldrar blev försenade. Och när jag hade ryggen mot  
gränden och spanade ner för gatan blev jag överfallen.  
  
Det var en vampyr Sirius, och han bet mig. Som tur var kom Hermione i sista stund och använde en välplacerad Dissecto förbannelse mot vampyren. Därefter utförde hon en Erechon besvärjelse på mig. Jag är en Erechon vampyr, men jag är fortfarande rädd att jag inte kan hålla kontrollen och kanske råkar bita någon. Det var på håret att jag bet Hermione, så tänk om jag skulle få möjlighet att bita Malfoy? Om jag har problem med att inte bita mina vänner, hur ska jag då kunna hindra mig från att bita mina fiender?  
  
Harry**."  
  
Harry rullade ihop pergamentet och knör fast det på Hedwigs vänstra ben. Hedwig fällde stolt ut sina vingar, och flög ut genom fönstret som Harry höll upp för henne.  
Harry såg efter henne, och undrade om han gjort det rätta. Hermione kom upp bakom honom och lade en tröstande hand på hans axel.  
  
"Det är bäst att vi berättar för Ron, Harry." sa hon försiktigt.  
  
"Nej, Hermione. Vi har redan bestämt att vi inte ska berätta för Ron. Du såg hur han reagerade när han fick reda på att Lupin var en varulv, och att Madame Maxime var halvjätte. Och vampyrer är minst dubbelt så hatade och avskydda som varulvar och jättar tillsammans."  
  
Harry hade hoppats att Hermione skulle förstå, men det gjorde hon tydligen inte, för hon fortsatte. "Han skulle helst vilja höra det från dig." lirkade hon.  
  
"Om bara du, jag, Dumbledore och Sirius vet om det, så kan ingen annan få reda på det, och därför kan han inte höra det ifrån någon annan." sa Harry i en avslutande ton, men Hermione hade inte uppfattat den, för hon fortsatte med sina försök att övertala honom.  
  
"Han kommer att lista ut det Harry, precis som din pappa och Sirius upptäkte att Lupin var en varulv." Hon såg på Harry med ett vädjande ansikts uttryck. "Du måste berätta!"  
  
"Lupin var en varulv. Han var borta en gång i månaden, och alltid vid full måne, så det var inte konstigt att de misstänkte något... Jag kommer inte vara frånvarande, för jag är vampyr, och..."  
  
"Hur ska du förklara vitlöken då? du kommer aldrig kunna äta vitlök mer, Harry." avbröt Hermione. "Inte ens befinna dig i närheten av en. Och hur ska du förklara att du kan slita loss ett handfat på toaletten av misstag?"  
  
"Jag kan ju låtsas som om jag aldrig har gillat vitlök..." sa Harry, men tystnade. "Du har rätt Hermione. Vi borde berätta för Ron, jag ska berätta det för honom nu direkt."  
  
Hermione nickade uppmuntrande, och flyttade sig så att Harry kunde sätta sig vid hennes skrivbord igen. Han satte pennan (Han orkade inte leta rätt på sin fjäderpenna) mot pappret en gång till och började krafsa ihop ett till brev till Ron.  
  
"**Hej på dig, Ron.  
  
Jag skrev nyss till dig och sa att allt var OK  
med mig. Jag måste tyvärr säga att det inte  
längre är sant. Jag vet inte hur jag ska säga  
det här utan att skrämma dig, så det må bära eller brista... Ron, jag blev biten av en vampyr, men Hermione räddade mig och uttalade en Erechonbesvärjelse över mig.  
Jag har så mycket att säga, men jag kan inte skriva allt på ett stycke pergament. Vi får prata mer om det när vi träffas.  
  
Harry**."  
  
"Jag kan inte skicka det nu," sa Harry. "Hedwig är ju på väg till Sirius."  
  
"Det gör ingenting. Vi kan skicka det ifrån postkontoret i Diagongränden i övermorgon." sa Hermione lungt. Harry undrade hur hon kunde ta allt så lungt, som om allt var som vanligt.  
När han frågade Hermione om saken, rodnade hon och stirrade ner i knät. "Därför att..." Hon tvekade "Därför att jag känner mig trygg hos dig. Det har jag alltid gjort." sa hon snabbt i ett andetag. Nu var hon nästan lika röd som en ilsken morbror Vernon i ansiktet. Harry tittade förvånat på henne. Den tjej som han alltid tidigare trott bara ville vara hans vän, visade sig ha mycket högre förväntningar än han.  
Nu insåg Harry någonting annat. Harry hade aldrig tidigare tänkt på att Hermione egentligen var en mycket söt tjej, med sitt långa bruna lockiga hår, och välbalanserade kropp och de sötaste ögon Harry någonsin sett. Varför hade han överhuvudtaget tittat åt Cho Chang? Han hade haft sin dröm tjej framför sig hela tiden. Och dessutom var hon inte bara vacker, utan snäll, trevlig, omtänksam och man kunde prata om allt med henne. Med undantag av quiddich och flygning, som hon inte var speciellt intresserad av... Harry skakade förvånat på huvudet. Det lät inte alls som hans tankar... Men det kanske hade någt att göra med förvandligen till vampyr, tänkte han. Kanske har jag blivit mer uppmärksam på mina känslor än innan, eller... Har det varit så hela tiden, bara att jag inte vågat erkänna det för mig själv? Så måste det vara.  
Harry stirrade chockat på Hermione, som stirrade ner på sina fötter.  
  
"Förlåt Harry," sa hon efter hans långa tystnad. "Jag vet inte vad som flög i mi..."  
  
"Förlåt? Du anar inte hur lycklig jag är!" utropade Harry. Han kände sig plötsligt överlycklig. Hermione, som hade väntat sig nobben, blev så chockad att det tog en bra stund för henne att återhämta sig.  
  
"Du får inte leka med mina känslor nu Harry," sa hon. "Jag menar allvar." sa hon dystert.  
  
"Tja, jag måste erkänna att jag inte har förstått det förrän nu. Efter att jag blivit biten gjorde närvaro mig varm inombords, och du tröstade mig. Jag har känt dig sen du var elva, vi har upplevt så mycket. Vi har besegrat Voldemort..."  
  
"DU har besegrat Voldemort" sa hon och log.  
  
"Jag hade aldrig klarat det utan dig" konstaterade Harry. "Och dessutom kan du inte neka till att det var tack vare dig vi kunde hitta hemligheternas kammare. Du har alltid varit på min sida, så vitt jag vet. Den tiden under vårt tredje år, då Ron trott att din katt hade ätit upp Scabbers, försökte jag hela tiden få honom att gräva ner strids yxan, för jag saknade dig. Det där med kvasten visste jag hela tiden att du hade gjort för att du var orolig för mig, men jag var ju bara 13 år då.  
Du stöttade mig förra året då Ron var svartsjuk och inte ville veta av mig, då alla trodde att jag hade lagt i namnet i bägaren för att visa mig duktig... Du... Äh, jag bara svamlar. Det viktiga är att jag nog alltid älskat dig också, bara det att jag aldrig vågat... erkänna det för mig själv." avslutade Harry, förvånad över att han kunde säga någoting som faktiskt verkade vettigt. "Jag menar allvar." Hermione såg nu Harrys lyckliga, men samtidigt uppriktiga, ansikts uttryck, och insåg till slut att han menade allvar. Hon kramade honom, men visste inte vad hon skulle säga. Det gjorde inget, för hennes ansikts uttryck sade allt Harry behövde veta. De stog där på golvet i evigheter. De ville inte släppa taget. De återvände till verkligheten av att någon öppnade dörren.  
  
Det var Mrs Granger. Harry och Hermione tittade generat ner i golvet, men hon viskade bara "Ursäkta att jag störde," och vände sig om för att gå. Innan hon stängde dörren gav hon Hermione ett sånt där spjuveraktigt leende. Harry var av någon anledning glad för att det inte var Mr Granger som hade upptäckt dem.  
  
Harry och Hermione såg på varandra, och vände sig sedan bort med nävarna i munnen för att kväva ett hysteriskt fniss anfall. De kunde inte sluta förrän de gjort sig i ordning och lagt sig. Harry kände sig lyckligare än han gjort i hela sitt liv. "Ge mig en Dementor nu," mummlade Harry för sig själv, "och jag lovar att jag skulle göra en patronos tillräckligt stor för få vilken dementor som helst att snubbla över sin klädnad av fasa." Harry vände sig mot Hermione som redan sommnat. Hon såg så fridfull ut, och Harry lyssnade på hennes jämna andhämnting som vaggade honom till en sömn med många lyckliga drömmar.  
  
När Harry vaknade morgonen därpå, satt Hermione vid hans fötter och tittade på honom. Först hade Harry trott att hon tittat på hans ansikte men insåg sedan vad som fångat hennes uppmärksammhet. Täcket hade glidit av Harry när han sov, och hon tittade nu facinerat på Harrys bara bröstkorg.  
  
"Godmorgon Hermione" sa han.  
  
Hermione, som tydligen trodde at han fortfarande sov, ryckte till av förskräckelse.  
  
"Ha-Harry, j-jag..." stammade hon, men Harry avbröt henne.  
  
"Jag var tillfälligt blind" sa Harry med en så slående imitation av Dumbledore, att de båda brast i skratt. När de väl lugnat sig, klädde de på sig och gick ut till köket för att äta frukost. När de kom in i det tomma köket, såg Harry en lapp på bordet.  
Han hjälpte Hermione att plocka fram frukosten, och satte sig sedan på samma plats som han suttit dagen innan vid middagen. Han grep efter lappen, men Hermione var snabbare. Hon läste frånvarande lappen och lade undan den. "Vad stod det?" undrade Harry nyfiket.  
  
"Bara att de är ute." sa hon och tog en brödskiva från brödkorgen. Harry tänkte inte mer på det, utan tog sig en brödskiva han också. När de ätit klart reste sig Harry upp för att plocka undan, men Hermione ställde sig i vägen för Harry. Han tittade förvånat upp i hennes ansikte, men hann inte göra någonting, innan han befann sig i hennes armar.  
  
"Hermione, vad?.." frågade han förvånat.  
  
"Jag är bara så lycklig." sa hon, och tryckte sig närmare honom.  
Han lade tvekande och försiktigt sina armar kring henne och önskade att de kunde stå där för evigt. "Och jag kan känna att du också är det" sa hon roat.  
  
Det tog en stund för Harry att inse vad hon pratade om, och när han insåg det rodnade han och stammade fram ursäkter, men Hermione avbröt honom. "Det gör inget Harry." Harry hade aldrig i sitt liv varit så generad. Hermione började vrida lite på sig. Harry löste greppet, så att hon kunde röra sig igen. Men Harry som trott att det var slut där, fick sig sin livs överraskning.  
Hermione lade huvet på sned, och närmade sig Harrys ansikte med lätt öppna läppar. Harry som inte förstod nånting, tittade frågande på Hermione. Hermione lade sina händer på Harrys huvud, och tvingade honom, strängt men försiktigt, att lägga huvudet på sned han också. Harry insåg nu vad det var frågan om, och blev plötsligt rädd, och tryckte försiktigt bort henne.  
  
"Jag har aldrig kysst någon tidigare" sa han generat.  
  
"Åh Harry, det gör inget. Alla har ju varit nybörjare en gång." sa hon, och närmade sig Harry igen. Den här gången varken kunde eller ville Harry göra motstånd. Han kände hennes varma andedräkt mot sin mun och mötte hennes mun med sin egen i en fummlig, men likväl kärleksfull kyss. Harry kände hur hennes tunga virvlade runt i hans mun på ett utforskande sätt. Harry försökte fumlande att göra samma sak, och insåg snart att det inte var så svårt som han trott.  
Det var som en dans, fast just nu var det Hermione som förde. Harry kände hur hans hjärta började slå allt snabbare, och han kände sig yr i huvudet på ett trevligt sätt, men sedan kände han någonting som fick honom att gripas av panik. Han kände hur tänderna började växa och bli långa, men det var inte allt. Han hörde en onskefull röst i sitt huvud som liknade vampyren som bitit honom. "Bit henne! Drick hennes blod!" Det var värre än imperius. Han kände hur han började darra i hela kroppen.  
  
"Nej!" sa en röst som liknade hans pappas. "Du får inte bita henne Harry." Pappa? tänkte Harry förvånat. Harry hade hört sin fars röst innan, men mycket avlägset, och överjordiskt. Nu hörde han den klart och tydligt, och han visste redan vilken röst han skulle lyda.  
Han kände hur begäret avtog, hur lyckan av kyssen återvände med en brinnande stolthet i bröstet. Han hade slutgiltligt besegrat törsten. Harry kände hur sina hörntänder återgick till normal skepnad. Harry avbröt snabbt kyssen, och Hermione stirrade förvånat upp på honom. Hon undrade tydligen vad som hänt, för hon såg orolig ut. Harry log åt hennes oro, och insåg att han aldrig mer behövde oroa sig för att bita henne.  
Han pussade henne på pannan, och log, varefter han nickade mot köksbordet som ännu inte hade blivit befriad från frukost grejerna.  
När de var klara, gick de ut och satte sig tätt intill varandra i soffan, och såg på TV. Harry kunde inte ta blicken från Hermione, utan stirrade hela tiden på henne. Hennes vackra ansikte tittade just nu frånvarande in i TV:n. Harry sträckte ut handen, och smekte försiktigt hennes mjuka kind. Hon slöt ögonen, och ett leende spred sig över hennes läppar.  
  
"Du kan inte få nog va?" sa hon med road röst, och vände sig mot Harry.  
  
"Aldrig." svarade han tyst, och böjde sig fram mot henne med lätt öppen mun, och hon mötte honom på halva vägen med sin mun. Harry trodde att han skulle fatta eld.  
Nu hände någonting som nästa fick Harrys hjärta att stanna. Han kände Hennes hand på sin bröstkorg, och visste inte vad han skulle ta sig till med upphetsningen som bara växte. Vad skulle han göra?  
  
"Hermione!" mummlade han när han hämtade andan från kyssen. Hon bara log, och förde in sin hand inanför skjortan, och smekte hans bröstkorg med en något ovan hand. Harry förstod att det var första gången Hermione gjort någoting liknande. Harry kände hur sin kropp reagerade av behandlingen.  
Han kände sig handfallen, och Hermione väntade sig tydligen att han också skulle börja utforska hennes kropp. Harry lade nu försiktigt sin hand på hennes rygg. Kyssen blev ännu intensivare. Harry började bli lite orolig. Tänk om hon inte ville sluta där? Men Harry hade inte behövt oroa sig, för just då reste sig Hermione från honom.  
  
"Wow..." sa Hermione, som försökte hämta andan. Harry, som kände sig lättad över att hon inte fortsatt, hämtade andan han också. Hermiones kinder blossade, och hon släppte inte Harry med blicken.  
De hann inte prata mycket mer, för just då kom Mr och Mrs Granger hem.  
  
"Har ni haft trevligt?" undrade Mrs Granger. Hermione log mot sin mamma, och hjälpte henne bära in påsar med småkrafs.  
  
"Tog det så lång tid att köpa det där?" undrade Harry misstroget.  
  
"Nej, vi skulle köpt en... Äh..." sa Mrs Granger, och tittade vädjande på sin man.  
  
"Äh... En... Ett bord. Ja just det. Ett bord." fyllde Mr Granger i. Harry tyckte att det skulle verka oförskämt att fråga vad de gjort av bordet, så han lät bli. Vad hade de gjort egentligen?  
Dagen gick, och efter ett tag var det kväll, och Mr Granger deklarerade att det var läggdags. Mrs Granger blinkade åt Hermione, som log och gick in på sitt rum, tätt följd av Harry. När de båda gjort sig i ordning, och lagt sig i varsin säng, tänkte Harry att det kanske var bäst att ta reda på vad som höll på att ske. Han bestämmde sig för att inte somna, och se vad som hände.  
Efter en timme reste sig Hermione upp, och kollade så att Harry sov. Efter att hon gjort sig säker på att Harry verkligen sov, gick hon ut ur rummet.  
Harry klädde sig snabbt och gick fram till dörren, men när han kom fram hörde han att Hermione var påväg tillbaks igen. Hon hade antagligen bara varit på toaletten.  
Harry, som skämdes för att ha trott att Hermione skulle ha något fuffens för sig, skyndade sig att återvända till sängen. Bara några sekunder senare kom Hermione in i rummet. Harry slöt ögonen och hoppades att hon inte märkte att han var vaken. Hon gick fram till hans säng, och lade en hand på Harrys axel, och Harry kunde känna hur hon lutade sig ner mot honom. Det var svårt för Harry att inte reagera när hennes hår kom i kontakt med hans ansikte, men han lyckades.  
Harry kände hennes läppar på sin kind, och ville mer än någonting annat möta hennes läppar med sina, men då kom han ihåg att det skulle föreställa att han sov, så han motstod frestelsen.  
  
"Godnatt, min älskade vampyr." viskade hon i Harrys öra. Harry undrade länge vad hon menade. Visste hon att han var vaken, eller ville hon bara ge honom en godnatt puss?  
Då insåg han plötsligt vad som avslöjat honom. Han reste sig upp och tog av sig sina kläder, under ett konstant fnissande från Hermione. Harry hade nog aldrig varit så generad i hela sitt liv, men det gick över, och när han lade sig i sin säng stämde han in i Hermiones fnitter.  
Det dröjde inte länge innan de somnade.


	3. Diagongränden

3. Diagon Gränden  
  
När Harry vaknade satt Hermione vid hans fot ända igen och studerade honom med en fundersam rynka i pannan. När hon såg att han vaknat log hon mot honom, och han skämdes för att han försökt spionera på henne kvällen innan.  
  
"Det gör inget, Harry." sa hon avfärdande när han bad om ursäkt.  
  
"Men det jag gjorde var faktiskt fel." envisades han.  
  
Hermione skakade på huvudet och upprepade "Det gör inget."   
  
De satt tysta en stund, och tittade bara på varandra, båda väntade på att den andra skulle säga någonting. "Hermione," började Harry försiktigt. "Hermione, när... När började du egentligen... När fick du först dina 'mer än kompisar' känslor?"   
  
"Ända sedan jag först såg dig." sa Hermione kortfattat. "Eller... tja, jag blev faktiskt lite förtjust i dig redan när jag läste Svartkonstens uppgång och fall, men då var jag ju bara elva, det måste du tänka på." sa hon och blev genast röd i hela ansiktet, och tittade ner i knät. "Du var den enda som.... Som..."  
  
"Som inte mobbade eller baktalade dig?" hjälpte Harry henne.  
  
"Just precis. Du var min hjälte, min idol, men så sa Ron det där som gjorde mig så ledsen. Det var på allhelgona, kommer du ihåg? Då Professor Quirell släppte in ett troll på slottet, och det kom raka vägen in på toaletten efter mig. Du riskerade ditt liv genom att flyga på trollet, och du gjorde det för mig. Det var då jag blev kär på riktigt. En väldigt omogen kärlek, men den satt kvar. Du anar inte hur orolig jag var när du transfererades fram utanför laburinten bredvid Cedrics kropp. Jag trodde att även du var död, tills jag såg Moody bära in dig på slottet. Jag tror aldrig jag varit så rädd någon gång i mitt liv." sa Hermione långsamt. Sedan kramade hon honom.  
  
Harry log mot henne och kramade tillbaks, men inom honom hade plågsamma minnen bubblat upp till ytan. Cedric, Voldemorts återkomst, Peter Petigrews blödande armstump, Harrys föräldrar...  
Hon såg honom i ögonen, och Harry var inte säker på vad som var på väg att hända. Hon slöt ögonen, och lade huvudet på sned och närmade sig Harrys ansikte med lätt öppna läppar. Harry mötte hennes kyss, men bara alldeles kort, för han hörde hur hennes föräldrar stökade ute i köket. Hermione verkade nästan sårad över den svala kyssen, men hon skakade på huvudet och började även hon klä på sig.  
Harry tittade bort när det gick upp för honom att hon skulle ta på sig nya kläder, och kämpade för att inte rodna. Han uppförde sig som en liten unge! När sedan det var hans tur verkade Hermione inte uppfatta att han inte ville att hon skulle titta.   
  
"Hermione?" frågade han klentroget.   
  
Hermione skakade på huvudet, som om hon just vaknat upp ur djupa tankar, men istället för att vända sig om log hon elakt. "Kom igen, lite kul kan man väl få ha!" retades hon.  
  
Harry höjde på ögonbrynen för att visa att det räckte nu, och hon himlade med ögonen och vände sig om, men inte utan att Harry lagt märke till leendet som lekte i hennes mungipa.  
När de klätt sig, och kom ut i vardagsrummet såg de Mr och Mrs Granger sitta vid bordet och äta sin frukost. Mrs Granger gav Hermione ett busaktigt leende som Harry inte riktigt förstod när de satte sig vid bordet.  
Harry bestämmde sig för att inte bry sig om Mr Granger, som stirrade på honom som om Harry förolämpat honom gruvligt. När de ätit frukost berättade Mrs Granger att hon skulle köra dem till London, och slände en förargad blick mot Mr Granger som envist stirrade elakt på Harry.  
Harry och Hermione satte sig i det trånga baksätet, och var glada för den ursäkt att sitta väldigt nära varandra som trångheten erbjöd. Harry lade sin arm runt Hermione, och hon lutade sig mot hans axel och slöt ögonen. Harry upptäckte att Mrs Granger tittade på dem i backspegeln med ett leende över sina läppar.  
Det var en kort resa till den läckande kitteln, vilket gjorde Harry ganska besviken, eftersom han tyckte om att få sitta så nära Hermione. Just som de var på väg in genom den läckande kitteln vände sig Hermione mot Harry.  
  
"Harry..." frågade hon försiktigt. "Vad ska vi göra?"  
  
"Med vad?" undrade Harry förvirrat.  
  
"Du vet, ska vi berätta för någon annan att vi är... Att vi är tillsammans?"  
  
"Hermione, jag skulle aldrig skämmas över mina känslor, men om du vill hålla dem hemligt, så..." Harry avslutade inte meningen.  
  
Hermione log. "Bra. Det var det jag ville höra." sa hon "Jag ville bara veta att du inte skäms för mig" hon öppnade dörren till den läckande kitteln och gick in. Harry hann inte säga någonting innan han var inne i värdshuset, och såg hur Tom skyndade sig fram till dem.  
Tom och Harry hade blivit ganska bra vänner då Harry bodde på värdshuset för något år sedan. Harry hade nämligen av misstag kastat en uppblåsnings besvärjelse på tant Marge, och flytt dit undan trolldoms ministeriet, men sprungit rakt i armarna på självaste trolldomsministern, som inte alls varit arg, utan orolig för honom. Han hade trott att Sirius dödat honom.  
  
"Goddag på dig, Harry!" ropade Tom över myllret av folk på den läckande kitteln.  
  
"Goddag, Tom." sa Harry artigt. "Hur går det nu för tiden?"  
  
"Bara bra, tack." sa Tom Hurtigt "Men det har varit svårt att få hit folk på grund av det där ryktet om att Du-Vet-Vem skulle vara tillbaka" På honom lät som om det skulle vara lika otroligt som att en groda flugit till månen på en rensopar sjua. Harry funderade på att berätta för Tom att det inte var ett rykte, utan i alla högsta grad sanning, men bestämmde sig för att låta Dumbledore eller Trolldomsministeriet berätta det för honom.   
  
"Tråkigt att höra Tom, men jag och Hermione måste ta oss till Diagon gränden för att köpa våra skolgrejer." sa Harry i ursäktande ton och gick mot dörren till bakgården och Diagon Gränden.  
Mrs Granger stannade kvar på den läckande kitteln, för hon "antog" att de ville vara för sig själva, som hon hade sagt med ännu ett av sina busiga leenden. Så fort Harry och Hermione hade kommit ut ur den läckande kitteln, frågade han Hermione om vad hon menat.  
  
"Jo, jag menar att eftersom ingen skäms över vårt förhållande, kan vi visa våra känslor öppet." sa hon, och kastade en menande blick på Harry. Harry visste inte vad han skulle ta sig till när hon tittade på honom med sina bruna, vackra ögon. Hon närmade sig honom försiktigt och kysste honom, långsamt och försiktigt den här gången, men inte mindre passionerat för det...  
  
"Herre gud! Skaffa er ett rum!" mullrade en bekant röst bakom dem. Harry flög runt ett halvt varv, och stod öga mot öga med den största man man skulle kunna tänka sig.  
Det var Hagrid, skogsvaktaren på Hogwarts, och han verkade högst road över någonting.  
  
"Hagrid, jag..." började Harry, men insåg sedan att det skulle vara slöseri med tid att försöka bortförklara det hela, för någonting i Hagrids ansikte avslöjade att han redan visste precis vad han hade avbrutit. "Jag och Hermione... Vi... Ja du såg ju själv." avslutade Harry. Hermione log.  
  
"Å, jag har alltid vetat att de skulle bli ni två," skrockade Hagrid. "De har alla vetat. Till å me proffesor Dumbledore."  
  
"Hur kan ni ha vetat det?" undrade Harry förbryllat.  
  
"Jo, vi såg allt blickarna Hermione sände dig när du inte tittade," förklarde Hagrid. "Men vi visste att unga pojkar inte e speciellt mottagliga för sånna signaler, så vi förstod att de skulle ta en lång tid för dig å öppna ögonen för Hermione."  
  
"Om jag ska vara ärlig, så var det bara alldeles nyss jag insåg att jag verkligen hade känslor för Hermione." sa Harry uppriktigt.  
  
"Ni borde verkligen göra sånt där som ni nyss gjorde nånstans där  
ingen kan avbryta er, om ni förstår va ja menar..." sa Hagrid hemlighetsfullt. Harry insåg nu vad Hagrid menade. Hermione drog plötsligt iväg med honom in mot den Läckande Kitteln igen.  
  
"Hermione, vad..?" började Harry, men Hermione satte ett finger mot hans läppar för att tysta honom.  
  
"Jag tycker Hagrids förslag var bra." sa hon hemlighetsfullt. "Ska vi skaffa oss ett rum?"   
  
"Jaha, då ska jag inte störa" sa Hagrid roat, tog fram sitt paraply, och kackade det på de rätta stenarna, så att porten till Diagongränden uppenbarade sig. Harry vinkade av Hagrid, men Hermoine släpade honom tillbaka in i den läckande kitteln, och frågade Tom om det fanns något rum där man kunde tala privat, och Tom visade dem till samma rum där Harry och Trolldomsministern haft sitt samtal två år tidigare.  
Han stängde dörren, och Hermione låste efter honom och vände sig mot Harry. Innan Harry visste ordet av var de inne i ännu en kyss, och Harry kände Hermiones hand på hans rygg inanför hans skjorta. Hon smekte honom i lugna drag, och Harry förde handen ner mot kanten av hennes tröja, och smekte henne över ryggen, men han ville inte fortsätta. Han tyckte att de gick lite för fort fram.  
  
"Harry, vad är det?" frågade hon oroligt när han avbröt kyssen. "Vad gjorde jag för fel?"  
"Fel? Du var underbar, Hermione" sa Harry lugnande. "Jag tycker bara att vi borde vänta lite. Eller så kan man säga att jag är feg" tillade han nedstämt. "Jag vågar helt enkelt inte fortsätta i samma fart."  
  
Hermione tittade in i hans ögon, på ett tröstande sätt. "Du är inte feg Harry." sa hon allvarligt "Du gjorde alldeles rätt i att avbryta."  
  
"Ja-Jag är ledsen Hermione" sa Harry.  
  
"Var inte det." sa Hermione lugnt "Om du inte avbrutit, skulle jag  
nog ha gått lite för långt. Vi måste ju gå lite försiktigt fram, eller  
hur?"  
  
De gick ut igen, och Harry lånade snabbt toaletten innan de gick ut på bakgården och vidare in i Diagon gränden.  
  
Harry hoppades att Hermione verkligen förstod, och inte trodde att det var något fel på henne. Han förstod själv inte riktigt varför han inte ville fortsätta. Det var helt enkelt någonting som tog imot hela tiden, men han visste inte vad. Hon verkade inte lika ivrig längre, utan gick lugnt och stilla vid Harrys sida.  
När de hämtat pengar, fyllt på sina trolldrycks ingridienser, köpt nya klädnader och köpt sina böcker satte de sig utanför Florean Fortescues glassbar med varsin choklad och jordgubbs glass. Hermione hade självklart köpt mer böcker än hon kunde bära, så Harry fick vackert hjälpa till. Till Harrys förvåning vägde en stor påse fullknökad med böcker absolut ingenting. Han antog att det hade någonting med hans vampyrstyrka att göra.  
De satt där och pratade om allt möjligt (utom quiddich) och snart insåg de att det var sent, och att det kanske var bäst att återvända till Mrs Granger. De började gå mot den läckande kitteln, då de hörde ännu en bekannt röst bakom dem.   
  
"Hallå där, Harry!" ropade rösten, som tillhörde Ron Weasley. "Har ni redan köpt era grejer? jag ska stanna över natten på den läckande kitteln. Ska ni också stanna?" Ron kom springandes mot dem. Det var med nöd och näppe Harry hört vad han sade, för han hade sagt allting i en följd, nästan utan mellanrum mellan varje fråga.  
  
"Nej tyvärr Ron," sa Hermione sammanbitet när Ron kom fram till dem. "Vi ska hem till mig."  
  
"Va?" frågade Ron förvånat. "Ska du... Och Harry... Hem till dig?"   
  
"Ja, vad är det för konstigt med det?" snäste Hermione.  
  
Harry tittade förvånat från Hermione till Ron. Vad hade han missat? "Nej, det är bara det att... Du är tjej... och han är kille" stammade Ron.  
  
"Vad duktig du är Ron. Du kan se skillnad på kön nu. Bravo!" sa Hermione sarkastiskt. Harry fattade ingenting. Att dömma av Rons förbryllade och förolämpade ansikts uttryck, fattade han lika mycket som Harry. Med andra ord: Ingenting.  
  
"Vad trevlig du är" gav Ron igen, och vände sig mot Harry. "Hur är det med dig? Kan man prata med dig utan att du försöker bita skallen av en?"   
  
"Det är klart du kan Ron" sa Harry, och skickade ett frågande ögonkast mot Hermione, men hennes envisa ansikte avslöjade ingenting. "Vad är senaste nytt om Vol... Förlåt, Ron... Du-Vet-Vem upptrappningen?"   
  
"Tja, vampyrerna har gått med den mörka sidan. Jag är väl inte direkt förvånad, men jag har hört att sånna där erechon vampyrer har börjat ansluta sig till Dumbledore. Jag trodde Dumbledore nått höjden av galenskap när han anställde en varulv, men jag hade fel. Att han ens kan komma på tanken att lita på vampyrer? Jag vet att de påstår att de kan kontrollera sin törst, och att de är goda, men jag köper det inte. Det är bara ännu ett av deras trick för att lura människor i deras klor. De är vidriga, onskefulla varelser Harry, som inte drar sig för nått. Allt de vill är att sprida sin ondska genom världen, och att bita alla människor de kommer åt. Erechon vampyrer! Ha!" muttrade Ron.  
  
Harry hade haft rätt om vad Ron tyckte om vampyrer. Han tittade på Hermione, som verkade växa av vrede. "Hur kan du vara så rasistisk?" skrek hon. "Du är inte bättre än familjen Malfoy med dina fördommar! Först varulvar, sen jättar och nu erechon vampyrer. Vad är det med dig? Litar du inte på någon av annat blod än ditt eget? Det enda som fattas nu är att du tar på dig en mask och svingar mugglare uppe i luften med din trollstav. Det skulle väl roa dig, Ron!"  
  
Ron verkade fullständigt lamslagen, men sedan verkade han vakna upp ur sin förvåning. "Du verkar inte förstå det här, eller hur Hermione? Varulvar, jättar och vampyrer är allt igenom ondskefulla varelser som borde utrotas. Vet du hur många mugglare som föll offer för vampyrer, jättar och varulvar under du-vet-vems tid?" skrek Ron rasande. Harry såg hur Hermiones ögon tårades.  
  
"Jag tror Hermione har förstått det här mycket bättre än du, Ron" sa Harry. "Jag kan förklara varför varulvar, jättar och vampyrer gått med den mörka sidan, Ron. Därför att dödsätarna är långt mer orasistiska än trolldomsministeriet, trots deras anti mugglar attityd. Varför tror du, Ron, att jättarna går med den mörka sidan?"  
  
"Därför att.." började Ron, men Harry avbröt honom.  
  
"Det var en retorisk fråga, Ron" sa Harry. "Svaret är att Trolldoms ministeriet jagade iväg jättarna från deras hem. De vill hämnas. Se det ur deras synvinkel. Du är en jätte, några andra jättar ger sig ut och blir dödsätare. Du bryr dig inte om människornas små ostridigheter, utan går tillbaka till ditt berg och tänker inte mer på det. Några år senare kommer ett gäng trollkarlar upp för ditt berg och säger åt dig att ta ditt pick och pack och sticka ut ur landet. Om du inte gör det, blir du dödad. Tänk om några aurorer kom till Kråkboet och ställde samma ultimatum, och famliljen vägrade flytta och mördades? Skulle du inte vilja hämnas då, genom att gå med den mörka sidan, även om du inte stöder den? De gör det för att hämmnas för att trollkarlarna jagade ut dem ur deras land. Varulvar på dödsätarnas sida är, relativt sett, lika många som antalet männsikor. Vill du veta varför? Därför att det finns både onda och goda varulvar. Se på Lupin? Han är så mycket varulv man kan vara, men inte dödar han allt i sin väg för det. Det ända jag kan hålla med dig om Ron, är vampyrerna. De är faktiskt lika onda som dementorerna, och lika villiga att gå med ondskan så fort den uppenbaras. Men erechon vampyrer, tror jag knappast att du kan utala dig om Ron. För... För..." Harry kom av sig. Ron verkade rasande över att Harry tagit Hermiones sida, och slängde en mycket smutsig blick mot dem båda innan han satte iväg mot den läckande kitteln. Hermione tittade på Harry med tacksamhet i blicken. Han hade för en gång skull vågat säga vad han tyckte in för Ron, och han hade gjort det för att försvara Hermione.  
  
"Tack för att du valde min sida" sa Hermione kärleksfullt. "Det händer inte allt för ofta."  
  
Harry skrattade åt piken, men lade på minnet att hon uppskattade hans lojalitet mer än Ron gjorde. När de väl kommit in bland myllret i den läckande kitteln, vågade Harry vända sig om mot Hermione igen.  
  
"Du behöver inte tacka mig." sa han. "Jag står bara för det jag tycker."   
  
Hermione omfammnade honom, och pussade honom på kinden och viskade: "Harry. Sluta vara så ädel. Jag blir galen." Harry rodnade. "Blir du smickrad av det lilla?" retades Hermione och skrattade.  
  
Harry tittade in i hennes ögon, och önskade att bilderna som dök upp i huvudet inte skulle göra inverkan på hans kropp. "Lilla? Att få en komplimang av Hermione Granger, det är inte ofta man får det inte!" gav Harry igen.  
  
"Harry!" sa Hermione och slog honom lätt på bröstet. Harry bara skrattade.  
  
"Jag bara jävlas, Hermione." sa han och pussade henne på pannan. Hon strålade mot honom, men slog honom en gång till för att försäkra sig om att han inte gjorde om det. Harry fnös tillgjort och skakade på huvudet.  
  
"Väx upp!" sade han och imiterade mugglarfjortisarna han hört gå förbi Privet Drive nummer fyra. Hermione skrattade och slog honom en gång till. De letade reda på Mrs Granger, som stod och pratade med Mr och Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Hej Harry och Hermione!" ropade Mr Weasley "Hur går det med inköpen? Är ni redan klara?"  
  
"Jo, vi har redan köpt allt." sa Harry. "Vi träffade Ron ute i gränden. Kom han in hit?"  
  
Mr Weasley ändrade plösligt ansikts uttryck. "Ja, nog kom han in alltid, och mummlade någonting om 'Personer som är naiva.' är det ni?" frågade han och tittade på dem.  
  
"Antagligen" mumlade Hermione surt.  
  
"Vad hände?" undrade Mr Weasley.  
  
"Jo, Ron slängde ut en massa fördommar om erechon vampyrer, jättar och varulvar." förklarade Harry. "Och jag berättade för honom att han hade fel, men han blev tydligen arg och trodde att jag tog Hermiones parti bara för att vara snäll mot henne."  
  
"Hmm..." mumlade Mr Weasley fundersamt. "Han har alltid haft en massa fördommar. Jag vet inte var han fått dem ifrån. Jag är allvarligt rädd att han kan komma att sluta som dödsätare en dag... Om det händer så... Men du måste hålla med om att vampyrer är hemska?" tillade han.  
  
"Jo, men inte erechon vampyrer" vidhöll Harry. Resten av familjen Weasley hade lyssnat på deras samtal, och skyndade sig nu att hälsa i tur och ordning. Ginny verkade nervös som vanligt när hon skakade Harrys hand. Nu såg Harry någonting han aldrig lagt märke till förut. Ginny var väldigt vacker. Hon hade genomgått en mindre förvandling under sommaren. Hennes flammiga hår räckte ner till axlarna, och aldrig förr hade han sett några vackrare ögon, och hon hade utvecklat former som fick Harry att för första gången inse att hon inte längre var ett barn. Nej! Såhär fick han inte tänka. Hermione var hans flickvän... Men det var någonting som inte stämmde, och Harry kunde inte lista ut vad. Harry var glad över att få släppa hennes hand, för det började bli svårt att släppa henne med blicken och det gav honom en anledning att vända sig bort. Ginny verkade inte märka det, för hon stirrade bara in i Harrys ögon med en blick Harry inte hade någon lust att ta reda på vad den betydde. Plötsligt insåg han att det skulle bli svårt att hålla tjejerna på avstånd nu när han hade vampyregenskaper, och hoppades innerligt att tjejerna på Hogwarts inte skulle märka något.  
  
"Nej men Harry, du har då förändrats något sedan jag såg dig sist!" utropade Mrs Weasley "Har du tränat över sommaren?"  
  
"Eeh... Ja, det har jag" ljög Harry "Sprungit."  
  
Mrs Weasley tittade misstroget på honom, men verkade sedan komma till den slutsatsen att han inte hade någon anledning att ljuga om hur han fått sina muskler. "Ja det var trevligt att råkas, men nu måste jag och Harry hem," sa Hermione och släpade bort Harry. Mr och Mrs Weasley vinkade glatt åt dem.  
  
"Å, nej" tänkte Harry "säg inte att de också vetat hela tiden..." Innan de gick ut genom dörren och ut i mugglar världen, såg Harry en skymt av Ron, som stod i trappan till övervåningen och stirrade bittert på dem. Harry hoppades att Ron skulle ha glömt det hela tills de träffades på Hogwarts expressen.


	4. En annorlunda resa

4. En annorlunda resa.  
  
Dagarna gick, och snart var det dags för avresa. Harry hade försökt att  
hålla sig undan så fort Hermione såg ut att försöka vilja göra mer än kramas och pussas, och lyckats ganska bra. Harry förstod att det måste verka konstigt för Hermione att han undvek henne, men Harry hade sina skäl. Han var nämnligen rädd för att tappa kontrollen igen.  
Hermione verkade minst sagt besviken över hans underliga beteende, men hon bestämde sig tydligen för att vänta tills han var redo till att ta upp ett mer kroppsligt förhållande. Hon hade tillslut gett upp helt, och bara kramats och pussats, vilket Harry var väldigt glad för, även om han samtidigt kände sig lite självisk. Han borde kanske släppa loss lite grann, kanske bara smeka henne över rygen på insidan av tröjan, men det var någonting som tog imot hela tiden, men han kunde inte riktigt sätta fingret på det.  
Efter många duster med sigsjälv hade Harry tillslut accepterat att han var erechon vampyr nu, och att det bara var till att vänja sig vid det. Därför var han inte lika rädd för att bita någon längre, och kunde slutligen vara glad. Erechon själv, frodades och trivdes, och hade fått en rejäl mage på köpet.  
  
"Vi kanske ska vara lite arga på varandra nån gång, så att han går ner i vikt" sa Harry skämtsamt när han vägde honom i handen dagen innan de skulle åka in till London för att ta Hogwarts expressen från perong 9 och tre kvart. "Han väger dubbelt så mycket som när jag fick honom."  
  
På morgonen nästa dag skulle de åka till Hogwarts, och de hade packat allting och ställt det vid ytterdörren. Harry och Hermione satt tätt ihop framför TV:n som vanligt, vilket Mr Granger verkade ogilla skarpt. Mrs Granger log vänligt mot dem. När de gjort sig i ordning för natten,  
gick Mr och Mrs Granger till sängs, och Harry och Hermione följde deras exempel. När de kom in i rummet började Hisslaren upphetsat springa runt i den stora buren som de köpt i en mugglar butik. Buren hade de prydligt plaserat ovanpå Harrys koffert, medans Hedwigs bur lades undan innuti det. Hon var nästan aldrig hemma ändå, och när hon var det så fick hon sitta på fönsterkarmen eller på fotgaveln på Hermiones säg.  
Hedwig var fortfarande inte tillbaka, men i mörkret såg Harry någonting som fick honom att hoppa till. Där satt en stor grå varelse med gula ögon och stirrade rakt på honom. Det tog en stund för honom att komma underfund med vad det var en underlig varelse som satt på hans säng, men till slut upptäckte han att det var en mycket stor uggla, och på benet bar den ett brev. Harry gick fram till ugglan, lossade brevet och läste det.  
  
"Kära Harry.  
  
Jag vill bara säga att vad dina vänner än säger, så får du aldrig  
tro att ingen älskar dig. Jag finns alltid här för dig Harry, om du  
så skulle bli dödsätare. Eller nej, kanske inte om du blev dödsätare,  
men... Ja du fattar. När jag fick brevet skickade jag det  
vidare direkt till Dumbledore, och om du inte fått hans brev än så  
är det nog på väg. Jag vill också understryka att det var en väldigt   
dum sak att lämna tryggheten på Privet Drive, men jag förstår  
att du hade... Dina skäl. Jag råder dig att inte berätta för din vän  
Ron, för som jag förstod det förra året, så är han inte direkt  
ras-tollerant... Om jag ska vara ärlig, så vill jag att du håller koll på  
honom, inte för att jag vill anklaga dina vänner för nåt, men jag  
känner igen en potentiell dödsätare när jag ser en...   
  
Snuffles"  
  
Harry kände hur han började bli arg. Hur kunde han bara påstå att Ron skulle kunna vara en dödsätare? Han var ju Harrys bästa vän! Men så  
kom han ihåg hur avundsjuk Ron hade varit när Hermione och Krum gick ut tillsammans förra julen. Hur kommer han reagera när han får reda på att Harry och Hermione är ett par? Harry bestämmde sig för att inte tänka på det just nu, utan gav brevet till Hermione, som reagerade precis som Harry vänat sig.  
  
"Ron? En potentiell dödsätare! Det är ju befängt!" utropade hon "Jag vet att han är lite omogen och rasistisk, men jag tror inte han skulle gå med någon som försökte döda hans bästa vän..."  
  
"Men tänk om han inte är min bästa vän när han blir erbjuden att gå med dödsätarna?" sa Harry fundersamt. "Tänk om han får reda på att jag är en vampyr, och tror att jag är ond? Du hörde vad jag sa i diagon gränden. Precis som jättarna kanske han går med dem för att ta ut hämnd. Och du såg hur avundsjuk han var när du och Krum var på julbalen tillsammans. Tänk på hur han kommer reagera när han får reda på att vi är ett par."  
Nu gjorde Hermione någonting Harry inte väntat sig. Hon log.  
  
"Jasså, det." sa hon med ett hemlighetsfullt ansiktsuttryck. "Jo, jag märkte det..."  
  
"Vad menar du?" frågade Harry förvirrat.  
  
"Jo, precis som Hagrid och..." började hon, men Harry avbröt henne.  
"Åh, Nej!" suckade Harry "Säg inte att också han visste om det hela tiden! hur kan alla ha märkt det utom jag?"   
  
"Jo, du har alltid saker att tänka på" sa Hermione "Och med all rätt dessutom," tillade hon när hon såg Harrys harmsna ansikts uttryck. "Du har ju inte bara quiddich, läxor och skolan att tänka på utan även se upp för massmördare, förklädda dödsätare, onskefulla lärare, och nu Voldemort."   
  
Harry nickade, och kände sig glad att han faktiskt haft en anledning att inte se hennes signaler. Han försökte att inte höra den otrevliga rösten i huvudet som sa De har också haft mycket att tänka på, för de måste ju beskydda dig hela tiden...  
  
"Ron är din vän, Harry." sa Hermione allvarligt. "Ron skulle aldrig gå över till dödsätarna, om han så var under dödshot. Han skulle aldrig förråda dig, Harry."   
  
"Du har rätt Hermione. Vi får hoppas att Sirius har fel, för det har han ju haft förut... 'jag känner igen en potentiell döds ätare när jag ser en', jo jag tackar jag!" sa Harry, och skrattade tillsammans med Hermione när han insåg att det han just sagt hade varit en ganska träffande anmärkning till Sirius, som i hela sitt liv haft en 'potentiell dödsätare' vid sin sida och kallat honom vän. De gick till sängs, och nu gjorde Hermione någonting hon aldrig gjort. Hon tittade på Harry, och Harry tittade på henne. De räckte ut varandras händer, och flätade samman dem. De såg varandra i ögonen, och Harry kände sig varm och lycklig.  
"Vad i all världen har jag gjort för att förtjäna en så underbar flickvän?"  
frågade Harry varmt.  
  
"Tja, det kan man verkligen fråga sig..." sa Hermione och log. Harry tog sin kudde och kastade den i huvudet på henne. Hermione skrattade och gömde kudden under täcket. "Jasså, du vill sova utan kudde inatt?" retades hon.  
  
"Ge mig den, annars kommer jag och tar den!" ropade Harry, högre än vad som var tänkt, och de tystnade omedelbart lyssnade intensivt för att försäkra sig om att Mr och Mrs Granger inte hört dem. De hörde ingenting, så Hermione viskade:  
  
"Det kanske är det jag vill att du ska göra..." sa hon retfullt.  
Harry kastade sig över henne, och slet av henne täcket. Hon skrattade, och vände sig om, så att hon låg på kudden. Harry var väldigt noga med att inte använda sina övermänskliga styrkor, utan tog i normalt när han försökte vända henne på rygg, men misslyckades. Nu tog hon sin egen kudde och bankade den i huvudet på Harry, vilket fick honom att ta i lite för mycket, så att hon hammnade på rygg. Hon skrattade hysteriskt, och gömmde kudden under sin pjamas tröja. Harry tänkte inte på det, utan började dra i ena hörnet på kudden. Hon släppte och han rammlade överraskat baklänges. Men snart var hon på honom, och slog honom i huvudet med kudden igen. Harry skrattade nu för full hals, och slog tillbaka med sin återvunna kudde. Snart var Hermione uttröttad, och lade sig ner på Harry. Hon flåsade och skrattade med Harry. När skrattet dött ut, och tystnaden lagt sig, tittade de varandra i ögonen. Hermione hade fått den där blicken igen, och Harry skyndade sig att inte allt för braskt putta undan henne.  
  
"Vi... Vi måste nog sova nu, för annars kanske vi inte vaknar i morgon." sa han urskuldrande och lade sin kudde i sängen. Hermione protesterade inte, men tittade forskande in i Harrys ögon. Harry bestämmde sig för att ignorera detta, och lade sig i sängen. Hermione lade sig i sin säng, och de såg in i varandras ögon igen. Hermione verkade inte alls besviken, utan precis lika glad som förut.  
  
"Jag älskar dig Harry, det vet du va?" sa hon. Harry svarade inte, utan såg bara in i hennes vackra, bruna ögon och log.  
  
"Jag tolkar det som ett ja" sa hon. De flätade samman sina händer och sommnade nästan omedelbart.  
  
Harry vaknade mitt i natten av en mardröm han i samma stund som han vaknade hade glömt. Han gick fram till fönstret och öppnade det. Inte för att han väntade post, utan för att han svettades, och rummet kändes väldigt varmt. Han kände den kalla nattvinden mot sin kropp, och njöt. Han tog av sig sin pyjamas, och lade sig att sova i endast boxershortsen. Han var för trött för att tänka på vad Hermione skulle säga när hon ser hans pyjamas på golvet, så han lade sig i sängen och sommnade om.  
  
"Godmorgon, Harry." sa en road, men vänlig röst. Harry slog upp ögonen.   
Vid hans fötter satt som vanligt Hermione, och hon verkade mycket road.  
  
"Hermione, vad?.." började Harry, men såg sedan att han inte hade något täcke på sig. Det låg på golvet i en hög, som om någon slängt bort det.  
"Hermione..." sa Harry med en tillgjort lugn röst. "Vad gör mitt täcke där borta?.."  
  
Hermione fnissade. "Gissa det du!" sa hon, och innan Harry visste ordet av, låg hon på honom. Harry kände att hans speciella kroppsdel tryckte mot hennes, och insåg nu varför hon lagt sig på honom just nu när han nyss vaknat.  
  
Han suckade. Hermione, som väntat sig att bli bort skuffad igen, tittade förvånat på honom. "Tja, jag var ju så dum att jag tog av mig min pyjamas, så nu får jag väl ta mitt straff" sa Harry och log. Hermione log tillbaks, och kysste honom på pannan, sedan vandrade hon ner till hans mun, och snart låg de där, Hermione i en rosa pyjamas, och Harry i svarta boxershorts, och kysste varandra. Hermione verkade dock inte vilja stanna där. Hon avbröt kyssen, och vandrade ner för hans hals, och sedan kysste hon hans nacke.  
  
"Hermione" suckade Harry. Han kände lyckoruset och värmen strömma i honom igen. Hon gnydde lite, och hennes händer hamnade lite för långt ner på Harrys kropp för hans smak, och han tog tag i hennes händer, drog upp hennes ansikte till sitt, kysste henne retsamt på kinden och viskade  
"Å nej du, Hermione. Så roligt ska vi inte ha det." Hermione tittade besviket på honom, klev ur sängen och satte sig missbelåtet vid fotänden igen. "Hermione, kom igen nu. Bli inte sur. Jag hatar när du är sur på mig." sa Harry.  
  
"Jag är inte sur på dig, utan på mig själv." sa Hermione nedstämmt.  
  
"På dig själv?" undrade Harry förvirrat.  
  
"Jag vet att du inte är redo, men jag kan inte hålla mig. När jag är tillsammans med dig Harry, tappar jag kontrollen." förklarade Hermione.  
  
"Det behöver du inte vara sur för." sa Harry, och viftade med handen, som för att vifta bort hennes självförakt. "Jag tycker det är väldigt... smickrande, men jag är inte redo än. Men tro mig när jag säger att så fort jag känner mig redo, kommer jag säga till. Men tills dess får du allt hålla fingrarna i styr." retades han.  
  
Hermione log mot honom. Ett leende som fick en våg av värme att skölja över Harry. Hon lutade sig ner över Harry och kysste honom på pannan.  
"Jag älskar dig." viskade hon.   
De klädde sig, och gick ut i köket. Mr och Mrs Granger var redan klara att åka. Harry och Hermione satte sig vid bordet och åt snabbt utan att släppa blicken från varandra. De hjälpte Mr Granger att bära ut grejerna i bilen, och nu verkade han lättat sin attityd mot Harry, vilket Harry var glad för. När bilen var packad, satte sig Hermione och Mrs Granger i bilen. Harry var på väg att sätta sig han också, när Mr Granger drog bort honom från bilen.  
  
"Jag lånar honom ett tag" sa han till Hermione, som tittade oroligt på honom. "Jag ska bara prata med honom."  
  
När de var utom hörhåll från bilen, vände sig Mr Granger mot Harry. "Jo Harold, jag..." började Mr Granger.  
  
"Harry" rättade Harry.  
  
"Okej, Harry. Jag har en fråga gällande dig och Hermione..." fortsatte han på ett sätt som han nog trodde lät obesvärat, men hans ansikte förådde honom. "Har du och Hermione... Ja Har ni... Ja, du vet!" avslutade han.  
Harry blev helt ställd.   
  
"V-Va?" var allt han fick ur sig.  
  
"Du hörde" sa Mr Granger obönhörligt. Han skulle ha ett svar.  
  
"N-Nej, det är klart att vi inte har. Vi blev ju nyss ihop." sa Harry sannings enligt, men Mr Granger verkade inte nöjd.  
  
"Jag hörde allt oväsendet från hennes rum igår natt." fortsatte han. "Jag vore tacksam om du inte ljög för mig."  
  
Harry skrattade. "Jasså det! Det, Mr Granger, var ett kuddkrig." sa Harry.  
  
Mr Granger tittade ogillande på honom. "Jasså det är så det kallas nu." sa han knipslugt.  
  
"Nej, ni förstår inte. Vi har inte haft sammlag. Är du nöjd nu?" sa Harry, utan att känna sig ett dugg generad. Eller jo, lite kanske.  
  
"Åh..." sa Mr Granger överraskat. Han had nog inte väntat sig att Harry skulle säga det rakt ut. "Jasså. Då får du ursäkta mig." Mr Granger verkade därimot väldigt generad. "Du ska visst iväg nu?"  
  
"Jo, så var det tänkt" sa Harry, och försökte att hålla sig för skratt.  
  
"Eeh... Jag vore tacksam om du inte berättade några detaljer om det här samtalet för Hermione..." sa han och såg bedjande på Harry.   
  
"Vårt samtal är vår egna lilla hemlis, jag lovar." sa Harry, men insåg att om Hermione frågade, skulle han inte kunna låta bli att berätta. Mr Granger och Harry gick tillsammans tillbaka till bilen. När Harry satte sig brevid Hermione tittade hon nyfikte på honom. Harry antog ett hemlighetsfullt ansiktsuttryck, som han visste skulle göra henne galen av nyfikenhet.  
När hon frågade, sa Harry att det var en sak mellan Honom och Mr Granger. Hon tittade nu nyfiket och irriterat från Harry till sin far.  
De sade inget mer under resan, och snart satt Hermione tätt intill Harry med sitt huvud lutat mot Harrys axel, och Harrys arm runt henne. Harry kysste henne på huvudet, och hon suckade igen. Efter en halvtimme var de framme vid Kings Cross Station, och de hjälpte alla till med att lasta Harrys och Hermiones bagage på två vagnar. När allt var klart vinkade Mr och Mrs Granger av dem och önskade dem ett trevligt skol år.  
  
"Ja, det ska vi verkligen ha" viskade Hermione till Harry med en menande blick. Harry gick fram till spärren mellan perrong nio och tio. Han omfamnade Hermione, och kysste henne nonchallant. Hon fattade först inte vad han sysslade med, men sedan fattade hon vinken, och lutade sig mot spärren med sin vagn i ena handen. Det Harry gjorde var ett försök att gå in genom spärren så diskret som möjligt, så att inga mugglare lade märke till dem.  
Harry räckte ut handen och fattade tag i sin egna vagn i sista stund och kände hur de rammlade rakt igenom spärren. De såg nu ut över myllret av människor som vinkade av sina barn. En del barn såg väldigt rädda och förvirrade ut, vilket tydde på att det var deras första Hogwarts resa. Sedan såg Harry någon han aldrig sett förut stå vid tåget.  
Han bar redan sin skoluniform, och på bröstet bar han Gryffindors emblem, men om han gick i Gryffindor borde Harry känna honom, eftersom han verkade vara i Harrys ålder. Han var väldigt kort, kålsvart hår som han själv, och Asiatiskt utseende. Harry tänkte inte så mycket mer på det, för just då såg de Ron komma gåendes mot dem. Harry blev lättad av att se att Ron hade glömt deras bråk, för han verkade inte alls arg eller bitter, utan snarare glad åt att se dem.  
  
"Harry, Hermione!" ropade han "Har ni hört?"  
  
"Vad?" undrade Harry sammanbitet. Han hade fortfarande inte riktigt glömt deras bråk, även om han till synes hade gjort det.  
  
"Eh... Jo..." Ron kom av sig.  
  
"Fram med det!" sa Harry i en lite vänligare ton, eftersom han insåg att hans första ton varit lite väl otrevlig.  
  
"Jo, Fleur Delacour ska börja som lärare på Hogwarts." sa Ron upphetsat som om han redan glömmt Harrys otrevliga ton. "I ett nytt ämmne dessutom."  
  
"Jo, vi har också hört det ryktet, Ron" sa Hermione lungt.  
  
"Rycktet?" frågade Ron förvirrat. "Nej, ni förstår inte. Jag såg henne gå på tåget."   
  
Hermione bleknade och stirrade förfärat på Ron. "Menar du... Att den... DEN DÄR SAKEN ska undervisa på Hogwarts?" frågade hon andlöst. "Vad skulle DEN kunna lära oss, förutom att slänga med håret?"   
  
"Nej men Hermione!" sa Ron förolämpat, som om hon kallat honom något högst otrevligt. "Och du säger att jag har fördomar."  
  
"Vad ska hon undervisa i?" undrade Harry för att avstyra bråket. "Inte försvar mot svartkonster, väl?"  
  
"Nej, som jag sa, ska hon undervisa i ett helt nytt ämne, men jag vet inte vad det är... Kanske vet Fred eller George?" mummlade Ron fundersammt, och gick iväg till sina bröder som stog några meter bort och talade med sin bästa vän från hogwarts, Lee Jordan.  
Harry såg bort mot tåget där han sett asiaten, men han hade försvunnit. Ron anslöt sig till dem igen, och de gick ombord på tåget. De hittade en tom kupé så när som på Ginny Weasley som satt längst in med näsan i en tidning. Harry såg att hon rodnade när hon tittade upp över kanten på tidningen och såg vem det var som kommit in genom kupé dörren.   
Harry satte sig mittimot henne och såg att tidningen hette "Tonårs häxan". Harry vände sig mot Ron och Hermione som var djupt inne i en dispyt om Vilier.  
  
"Hur kan du tycka om Vilier, och inte varulvar Ron?" frågade Hermione gällt. "Varulvar är i allafall inte uppblåsta blondiner!"  
  
"Säg inte det! Varulvar kan man inte se, för de liknar människor, och dessutom är de extremt vilda och våldsamma. Det är inte Vilierna."   
gav Ron igen.  
  
"Säg inte att du inte såg hur Vilierna ser ut egentligen" suckade Hermione uppgivet, som om hon bävade för svaret.  
  
"Lugna er! ingen av er har rätt om Fleur." sa Harry lungt för att avbryta bråket. Ron tittade nöjt på Hermione, som stirrade förvånat och sårat på Harry, vilket fick honom att vilja be om ursäkt och ta hennes sida, men han förstod förstås hur Ron skulle reagera på det. "Jag lärde känna Fleur ganska bra förra året, och hon är inte alls en sån "Uppblåst blondin" som du kallar henne Hermione. Ron, du säger att Varulvar är "extremt våldsamma" jag minns aldrig att Lupin någon gång visade några tendenser att vilja överfalla och döda oss, eller hur Ron?"  
Ron såg bitter ut, men han visste att Harry hade rätt. Hermione såg forskande på Harry, men inte på det vanliga sättet. Det fanns misstro i blicken, som om hon misstänkte Harry för något. Harry ville inte veta vad hon misstänkte.  
  
"På vilket sätt... Kände du henne?" frågade Hermione, men verkade sedan ångra att hon sagt något.   
  
"Hmm... Svartsjuk, Hermione?" frågade Harry lungt, och log hemlighets fullt mot Hermione.  
  
"Inte alls jag bara..." började hon, men Harry avbröt henne.   
  
"Du kan vara alldeles lugn, Hermione. Det var inte alls på det sättet." lugnade Harry henne. Hermione verkade inte övertygad, för hon fortsatte att stirra misstroget på Harry. Nu såg Harry hur hennes ögon började tåras, och hon reste sig upp och gick ut ur kupén. Harry satt lamslagen kvar och gapade.  
  
"Skynda dig efter henne!" sa Ginny plötsligt. "Hon skulle vilja att du gjorde det."   
  
Harry fann det svårt att titta bort igen. Det var som om hela hon var en magnet; så fort man försökte titta åt ett annat håll drogs de tillbaka till henne. Ginny höjde på ögon brynen mot honom. Harry återfick kontroll över sig själv. Han rusade ut ur kupén och sprang sedan i samma riktning som Hermione. Han kunde inte se henne någonstanns, så han frågade sig fram i alla kupéer. Ingen hade sett henne, och Harry hade letat i nästan en timma när han öppnade ännu en kupé. Där satt asiaten för sig själv, och stirrade tomt ut genom fönstret på det förbifarande landskapet.  
  
"Ursäkta, har du möjligen sett en flicka med långt brunt lockigt hår springa förbi här?" sa Harry. Han antog att han inte visste vem Hermione var. Killen tittade frågande på Harry.  
  
Det uppstod en lång tystnad, sedan sade han "Min Englskaa inte braa". Harry bad om ursäkt och stängde sedan kupé dörren. Var hade Hermione tagit vägen? Han behövde inte leta länge innan han hörde snyftanden ifrån en kupé. Han öppnade dörren, och såg Hermione ligga på sätet. Han gick in, men Hermione ville tydligen inte ha honom där.  
  
"Försvinn!" ropade hon.  
  
"Hermione jag..." började Harry, men Hermione avbröt honom.  
  
"Hur kunde du! och utan att berätta för mig?" skrek hon. Harry kände hur hjärtat sjönk som en sten. Det var han som gjort henne så ledsen, och han kände ångesten växa i hans hjärta igen.  
  
"Hermione, det är inte alls som du tror..." började Harry men blev avbruten igen.  
  
"Jag borde förstått att hon inte skulle kunna hålla sig borta från dig. Hon vill bara bli ihop med den mest berömda personen hon kan hitta, och så hittade hon dig!" ropade Hermione hest. Hon orkade inte äns sätta sig upp. Harry satte sig mittimot henne.  
  
"Du måste lyssna på mig Hermione." sa han. Hermione verkade inte kunna avbryta honom, för hon snyftade oavbrutet, så Harry tog tillfället i akt. "Du har fått allt om bakfoten." Men Hermione verkade inte vilja prata om saken.  
  
"Det är därför du inte vill veta av mig! Du hoppas fortfarande att få tillbaka henne, för hon ser så mycket bättre ut. Du har fått smak för den fina Fleur, och kan inte..." snyftade Hermione, men nu var det Harrys tur att bli arg.  
  
"Inte veta av dig!" utropade han förolämpat. Hermione snyftade vidare. "Jag älskar dig av hela mitt hjärta, och jag har inte så mycket som skakat hand med Fleur! Den enda anledningen till att jag inte..." Harry kom av sig. Hermiones snyftningar hade avtagit lite, men hon verkade inte vilja ge sig.   
  
"Det är inte handslag jag pratar om, Harry!" snyftade hon sorgset.  
  
"Vad menar du? Skulle jag? och Fleur? Du skojar!" utropade Harry, och förstod nu plötsligt varför Hermione var så ledsen.  
  
"Varför vill du då inte göra det med mig?" frågade, eller snarade konfronterade hon Harry.  
  
"Därför att jag inte är redo!" sa Harry uppgivet. "Jag vet att jag inte borde sagt sådär, men jag ville bara retas lite. Om jag vetat att du skulle bli så ledsen, skulle jag låtit bli, tro mig. Du anar inte vilken ångest jag fick när jag såg dina ögon tåras. Jag blev paralyserad! Annars hade jag varit ikapp dig direkt och förklarat det hela. Nu fick jag leta i hela tåget för att hitta dig, men tro mig, det är det minsta du är värd. Jag skulle offra mitt liv för att rädda ditt. Jag älskar dig mer än livet i sig självt, och om du inte tycker att mina kyssar är bevis nog, så hoppas jag att du litar på mina ord. Jag aldrig rört Fleur... Eller nej, det skulle vara att ljuga, för hon kysste mig på kinden en gång. Men det var för att jag räddat hennes lilla syster" tillade han snabbt. Hermione satte sig upp.  
Hon stirrade tårögt på Harry, som kände att han av någon anledning hade en ström av tårar på sina kinder. Nu insåg han varför alla stirrat så konstigt på honom när han stack in huvudet i deras kupéer. Han hade bara varit för upptagen med att leta efter Hermione för att känna sina egna tårar. De omfammnade varandra. Harry tryckte henne tätt intill sig, och de tröstade varandra. Harry smekte henne över ryggen, och hon grät i hans axel. Snart slutade hon styfta och stirrade rödögt på Harry.  
  
"Jag är ledsen för att jag misstänkte att... Jag vet inte vad som flög i mig... Du måste tycka att jag är ett larvigt våp" började hon med en gäll och gråtfärdig röst, men Harry avbröt henne.  
  
"Det gör inget Hermione" sa Harry och smekte henne över håret, men nu slog det honom att hon faktiskt hade varit ganska larvig. "Det är okej."  
  
Hermione torkade av tårarna på sin ärm, och såg in i Harrys ögon. "Du har gråtit" konstaterade hon.  
  
Harry torkade även han av sina tårar på sin tröja, och försökte att inte tänka på vad folk skulle säga nästa dag när de får höra rycktet om att Harry Potter sprang omkring gråtandes på tåget. Och ryckten färdas snabbt på Hogwarts. Gryffindor eleverna skulle absolut inte reta honom, och inte Ravenclaw eller Hufflepuff heller. De ända som skulle ge hånfulla anmärknngar var Slytherin eleverna, som skulle mobba honom i flera veckor, speciellt Draco Malfoy och hans gäng. Harry bestämmde sig för att försöka låta bli att bry sig om deras anmärkningar, men han visste att han skulle stå ut i högst två dar.  
  
"Det är nog bäst att vi stannar här" sa Hermione nedstämt"Jag vill inte visa mig såhär"   
  
"Det spelar ingen roll för min del." suckade Harry "Alla har redan sett mig när jag stack in huvudet i varenda kupé på hela tåget, och de som inte sett mig för reda på det ändå, rycktes vägen."   
  
"Menar du att du grät redan då?" frågade Hermione sorgset.  
  
"Jag..." började Harry "Nej, det är så löjligt."  
  
"Du måste berätta för mig!" trevade Hermione "Alla förhållande bygger på förtroende."   
  
"Hmm..." sa Harry knipslugt, och slängde en menande blick mot Hermione, som fattade piken, men envisades ändå med att få veta. Harry blev tvungen att berätta.  
  
"Ja det är så enkelt som att jag blev ledsen för att du blev ledsen" sa Harry, och väntade sig att Hermione skulle skratta åt honom, men i stället log hon ett medlidsammt leende, lutad sig fram och kysste honom på pannan. Harry låtsades inte om bilderna som återigen dök upp i hans huvud och omtöcknade hans sinnen. Harry undrade ännu en gång vad han gjort för att förtjäna en så underbar flickvän.  
  
"Det är en sak till Harry" sa Hermione. "Vad talade du och min pappa om?"  
  
"Å, jasså det." skrattade Harry "Jo, han frågade om vi haft... Ja du vet..." avslutade Harry och tittade bort för att dölja rodnaden.  
  
"Åh... Jasså" sa Hermione efter en lamslagen tystnad. "Ja vad svarade du?"   
  
"Sanningen så klart." sa Harry. "Att vi inte gjort det."  
  
Hermione satte sig längst in i kupén vid fönstret, och såg ut genom det. "Nej, tyvärr" mummlade hon knappt hörbart.  
  
Harry satte sig mittimot och tittade länge och hängivet på Hermione. Först nu slog det Harry hur vacker hon egentligen var. Hennes bruna lockiga hår räckte ner till axlarna. I ljuset såg det ut som om änden på varje hårstrå var täckt med guld. Hennes lika bruna ögon var så perfekta de kunde vara. De hade precis rätt avstånd från varandra, och de gnistrade på ett sätt som fick Harry att vilja se in i hennes ögon för alltid. Hennes perfekta näsa var inte för platt, men inte heller inte för rund, inte för lång och inte för stor. Hon hade ett felfritt leende. Hennes kropp var på inget sätt otränad, men inte heller för tränad. Harry upptäckte sig själv med att titta på en pungt något nedanför hennes ansikte, och tittade hastigt bort. Hon var vacker i alla avseenden, men ändå inte överdrivet vacker. Hon var kort sagt perfekt. Harry insåg återigen att han höll blicken fäst på fel ställe.  
  
"Hittat någonting intressant?" frågade Hermione med en röst som kämpade för att hålla sig för skratt. Harry ryckte till.  
  
"Oj, jag..." började han, men Hermione bara skrattade.  
  
"Det gör inget Harry." sa hon "Och jag stirrade faktiskt en hel del på dig, och du hade ingenting på dig förutom dina boxers."  
Harry lade sig ner på Hermines säte, och lade huvudet i hennes knä. Hon flätade hans hår på sitt finger och Harry slöt ögonen och njöt.   
  
Harry visste inte hur lång tid han hade legat på det viset, men han vaknade av att tåget stannade in.  
  
"Harry, vi är framme." sa Hermione och ruskade försiktigt hans huvud.  
  
"Jag är redan vaken" sa Harry, men höll fortfarande ögonen slutna.  
  
"Vi måste faktiskt gå av nu" sa Hermione otåligt. Harry reste sig upp och  
rättade till klädnaden.  
  
"Hur länge har jag sovit?" frågade han.  
  
"Åh, bara några timmar" svarade Hermione lugnt.  
  
"Och du lät mig ligga där!?" utropade Harry förvånat "I ditt knä i flera timmar!?"  
  
Hermione såg upprörd ut. "Förlåt då!" utropade hon argt.  
  
"Det var inte så jag menade..." sa Harry "Var det inte jobbigt att ha mitt huvud i knät i flera timmar?"  
  
"Jasså, det var så du menade" sa Hermione och lugnade sig. "Jag kan inte klaga, för det var ju inte vilket huvud som helst." Hermione log ett mystiskt leende som Harry inte kunde tolka, även om han skulle försökt. De gick ut ur kupén, och insåg att alla andra på tåget redan var ute, så de behövde inte trängas. Medans Harry sov hade det blivit mörkt, och stjärnorna lyste över deras huvuden.   
  
"Hallå där Harry!" hörde de en mörk och grov röst över sorlet från eleverna. Det var Harrys vän Hagrid som skulle leda förstaårs eleverna över sjön. "Alla förstaårs elever hitåt" mullrade han glatt och föste ett gäng förvirrade och skräckslagna barn framför sig. Harry och Hermione letade reda på Ginny och Ron och satte sig i en ledig vagn som drogs av osynliga hästar, precis som vanligt. Det dröjde inte länge innan de var framme vid Hogwarts grindar. Harry var glad när han fick kliva ur vagnen, för Han hade haft det svårt att inte titta på Ginny.


	5. Sorteringshatten

5. Sorterings Hatten.  
  
När de väl var inne i slottet gick de in i stora salen där de fyra långborden stod uppradade. Harry satte sig vid sin vanliga plats mellan Ron och Hermione. Harry lade märke till asiaten som satt så långt bort från alla andra som han bara kunde.  
Han verkade stirra ut i tomheten på precis samma sätt som han hade gjort på tåget. Harry började misstänka att någonting inte stod rätt till med honom. Han hade sett en person som uppförde sig på liknande sätt året innan, nämligen Mr. Crouch, och han hade varit under inflytande av imperiusförbannelsen.  
Harry insåg nu att de flesta killar vid bordet stirrade hänfört mot det femte bordet, honörs bordet, medans tejerna muttrade och slängde ilskna blickar på killarna. Harry följde deras blickar, och insåg varför alla hade riktat deras blickar ditåt. På stolen brevid den tomma stol som var reserverad för försvar mot svartkonst läraren, satt en otroligt vacker kvinna. Det tog en stund för Harry att inse att det var själva Fleur Delacour som satt vid honörs bordet. Ryktena hade varit sanna.  
Harry lyckades titta bort igen, och tittade istället på sin ögonsten, Hermione. Hermione, som noga studerat hans rörelser och följt hans blick de senaste minuterna sken upp i ett strålande leende. Harry gillade inte att hon verkade spionera på honom, men han höll tyst.  
Ron verkade vara för upptagen med att stirra på Fleur för att märka att Pravati Patil stirrade sårat på honom. Vad hade Harry missat nu? Harry insåg nu att han måste koncentrera sig mer på att se signaler, för det här började bli löjligt.  
Snart skulle förstaårs eleverna vara här, och alla (förutom de mest utseendefixerade killarna) vände på huvudet i riktning mot den stora porten till stora salen. De behövde inte vänta länge, för snart slog dörrarna upp och en mängd osorterade elever ledda av McGonagall strömmade in i salen. McGonagall var biträdande rektor, lärare i förvandlings konst, och dessutom Gryffindors elevhemsföreståndare, vilket Harry nästan tyckt var lite synd eftersom hon var den strängaste människa han någonsin stött på, om man bortsåg från familjen Dursley. Eleverna som gick i följetåg bakom henne såg skräckslagna och nervösa ut.  
Argus Filch, vaktmästare på Hogwarts som förde ett konstant krig mot eleverna, ställde fram en pall på golvet framför honörsbordet. På pallen stod en sliten och lappad gammal trollkarls hatt.  
Det var Hogwarts sorterings hatt, som bestämmde vilket elevhem eleverna passade bäst i utifrån deras personliga egenskaper. De flesta elever stirrade frågande på hatten som låg på pallen framför sig. Harry såg att några kavlade upp sina ärmar, som om de trodde att de skulle dra fram något ur den.  
McGonagall ställde sig vid Dumbledores sida. Dumbledore log strålade mot sina nya elever, och hans blå ögon blixtrade med sitt vanliga livfulla ljus. Just då öppnades en reva i hatten som en mun, och den sjöng.  
  
Ni må tro att ni ska dra fram något ur mig,  
En kanin eller kortlek, men nej.  
Sätt mig på ert huvud, och jag skall säga er  
i vilket elevhem ni skall höra till, och mer.  
Kanske i Gryffindor där hjältar och ledare bor  
där loyalitet och ärlighet aldrig sviktar för sin Gryffindor bror.  
Eller kanske Hufflepuff där vänner lär trivas  
där de aldrig bråkar eller kivas.  
Den fagra Ravenclaw föredrar sina likar  
där ingen kan ge någon annan pikar.  
Må hända ni i Slytherin skall må bra  
där bus och elakheter förekommer var da'?  
  
Här slutade hatten sin sång, och Hela salen reste sig på sina fötter och klappade händerna. Förstaårs eleverna verkade lättade en kort sekund, men sedan blev de nervösa igen. Harry visste mycket väl vad de var rädda för. Han hade själv varit orolig att han inte skulle passa hem i något elevhem, men han hade med nöd och näppe blivit placerad i Gryffindor. Om hatten fått bestämma skulle han hamnat i Slytherin. Nu trädde McGonagall fram igen och förklarade vidare för eleverna.  
  
"När jag ropar upp ert namn skall ni sätta er på pallen och ta på er sorteringshatten, som kommer sortera in er i ett av de fyra elevhemmen. Gryffindor," sa hon och pekade på bordet där Harry och hans Gryffindor kamrater satt, och pekade där efter på alla bord i tur och ordning samtidigt som hon angav deras namn "Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw eller Slytherin. Några frågor?" Alla verkade ha frågor, men de höll tyst. "Då så" sade McGonagall och log lite uppmuntrande mot dem. Det kom inte Harry ihåg att hon gjort mot honom. "Nylan Bott" ropade hon. En liten kille med svart hår och ett väldigt blekt ansikte satte sig nervöst på pallen.  
Det tog bara några sekunder innan hatten vrålade "HUFFLEPUFF!". Pojken återfick lite färg när han stapplade fram på ostadiga ben under applåder från Hufflepuff bordet där han satte sig ner på Cedrics gammla plats.  
Harry kände en svidande skuldkänsla i sitt bröst. Om det inte vore för han själv, skulle också Cedric applåderat för nykomlingen. Harry hade nästan glömt bort Cedric sedan Hermione och han blev ett par, men nu slog det honom igen med full kraft. Han kände hur hjärtat sjönk. Hermione lade tröstande sin hand på hans axel. Det verkade som om hon läst hans tankar.  
  
"Det var inte ditt fel Harry..." viskade hon.  
  
Harry var tacksam över att hon försökte trösta honom, men han visste att inget hon sa skulle ändra hur han kände. Han skulle ha skuldkänslor hela livet. Cho Chang, en tjej Harry alltid gillat fram till han öppnade sina ögon för Hermione, såg ledsen ut, men sa ingenting. Hon höll tyst om sina känslor, men alla förstod. Det fick Harry att tänka på det gamla ordsspråket: "Det är lättare att lida i tysthet, om andra vet om det".   
  
"Albert Crusoe" sa McGonagall med hög röst, och snart ropade hatten "SLYTHERIN!". Och så fortsatte det i bokstavs ordning. Alla började nu vänta otåligt på att maten skulle komma fram, men då hörde de något som fick dem att bli uppmärksammare. Hade de hört rätt? Va? Nä, det kan inte vara rätt, eller? var viskningarna som spred sig som en löpeld bland eleverna.  
  
"Adrian Snape!" De ända som inte verkade överraskade var Slytherin eleverna, som antagligen fått reda på det av Severus Snape, trolldrycks lärare och Slytherins elevhemsföreståndare. Severus Snape var alltid elak mot alla elever utom de från Slytherin. Han var speciellt elak mot Harry på grund av att Harrys far hade räddat livet på honom. Snape och Harrys pappa hade varit värsta fiender, ungefär som Harry och Malfoy, så Snape kunde inte tåla att vara i skuld till Harrys far. Harry visste att det så klart inte behövde vara Snapes släkting, trots att Snape var ett ovanligt namn, men av Snapes stolta ansikte att dömma, var det en mycket nära släckting till honom. Adrian Snape, som såg ut precis som Snape den äldre, fast yngre och mindre, satte sig på pallen, och drog ner Hatten för ögonen.  
Harry visste såklart vad hatten skulle ropa i samma stund den snuddade vid killens huvud. Men hatten sa ingenting på en lång stund. En minut gick. Två minuter. Snape såg mycket nervös ut. Alla elever (utom dem från Slytherin) stirrade med hat på Adrian Snape, för de visste vilken typ av person hans släkting var. Snape ställde sig upp.  
  
"Det är okej, pappa" pep den lille killen.  
  
Snape satte sig ner med ett oroligt ansikts uttryck, och hela salen stirrade nu på varandra. Nya viskningar. Slytherin eleverna var de ända som var oberörda. De väntade bara otåligt för att inställsamt klappa händerna för Adrian. Alla hade varit så inställda på att Adrian skulle hammna i Slytherin utan strul, och stirrade nu med förfäran på den lille killen. Tänk om han skulle hammna i deras elevhem? Vilken skam. Fem minuter till hade passerat då Hatten rättade ut sig. Hela salen höll andan.   
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" ropade hatten. Inga applåder. Slytherin eleverna var lamslagna, Gryffindor eleverna var lamslagna. Alla var lamslagna utom Dumbledore, som verkade högst road, och var den enda som klappade händerna. Snape hade tappat hakan, och harry kunde se på läpparna att han formade orden "Något måste vara fel, Något måste vara fel, Något måste vara fel..."  
Adrian såg sårad ut det ljumma mottagandet, men stod bestämmt kvar och väntade på att också eleverna skulle klappa händerna. Harry, som stirrade förvånat från Ron till Hermione, hörde de ord som Dumbledore en gång sagt honom. "Det är våra val i livet, Harry, som visar vilka vi egentligen är, mycket mer än våra medfödda egenskaper." Då ställde sig Harry upp och föll in i Dumbledores applåder. Dumbledore, som alltid var sist med att klappa händerna åt alla elever, vätnade tålmodigt på att alla andra skulle komma igång. Ingen annan applåderade, utan stirrade ogillande på Harry, som om de trodde att han försökte ställa sig in hos Snape. Ron tittade på Harry med en "Vad-Sysslar-Du-Med?" blick. Harry vände sig mot sina kamrater.  
  
"Grattis Harry, du har just fått alla tjejers uppmärksamhet!" sa Hermione  
Harry insåg plötsligt vad hon menade, för alla tjejer, även Slytherin tjejerna stirrade nu lystet på honom. Harry bestämmde sig för att ignorera det.  
  
"Vi applåderade ju för alla andra, eller hur?" sa han med hög röst. Resten av Gryffindor eleverna vaknade nu ur sitt koma, och följde Harrys exempel, trots att de klappade så svagt att det knappt kunde räknas som artighets applåder. Slytherinarna varken busvisslade eller klappade händerna. Adrian log tacksamt mot Harry och satte sig ner mittimot honom. Harry blev väldigt förvånad över att ett ansikte som liknade Snapes så mycket kunde ha ett såpass vänligt ansiktsuttryck.  
Resten av Gryffindor eleverna tittade bort eller låtsades att han inte var där. Harry hade bara sett Gryffindor eleverna så här kyliga mot någon en gång tidigare, då Harry hade lyckats få 150 poängs avdrag från Gryffindor. Alla elevhem samlade nämnligen poäng genom att klara uppgifter bra eller förlorade poäng om man uppfört sig illa eller brutit mot reglerna, och vid slutet av året vinner huset med flest poäng elevhemspokalen.  
Harry nickade uppmuntrande mot Adrian, som verkade bestört över Gryffindors kyliga uppförande. Adrian nickade tillbaks, men Hermione armbågade honom i revbenen.  
"Aj, varför gjorde du..." började Harry, men Hermione hyshade honom. Han gned sina ömma revben, och skulle just fortsätta, men just då ställde sig Dumbledore upp, och han bestämde sig för att det fick vänta tills senare.  
  
"Innan jag låter festmåltiden börja, har jag några ord att säga er." sa han. "Först vill jag meddela att den förbjudna skogen är förbjudet område för ALLA elever. Därav namnet. Jag vill också välkommna Fleur Delacour, som skall undervisa samtliga femteårs elever och uppåt i elementär försvarsteknik." Alla i salen reste sig upp och klappade händerna. Alla killar klappade så hårt att deras händer blev ilsket röda, när de försökte överösta varandra, medans tjejerna bara klappade artigt. Harry klappade händerna på samma sätt som han brukade, d.v.s så hårt han kunde, men Hermione armbågade honom i revbenen igen.  
  
"Sluta upp med det där!" utropade han "Jag är bara artig!"   
  
Hermione såg misstänksamt på honom, men hann inte säga något, för alla elever satte sig ner.   
  
"Och jag ska meddela att årets försvar mot svartkonst lärare kom med tåget idag, men han kommer hit först senare. Sist, men inte minst, ska jag meddela att Mr Filch har skrivit ännu en lista med förbjudna saker. Den innefattar bland annat Kackerlackssmällare, flämtraketer, exploderande pergrament, brinnande jojos och raketskor. Den fullständiga listan på förbjudna föremål innefattar nu ettusentrehundrafyra föremål. Om någon skulle vara intresserad av att läsa listan, finns den som vanligt på Mr Filchs kontor. Jag vill också att ni välkommnar Yoshua Hinoku, en utbytes student från japan. Han har redan blivit sorterad och placerad i Gryffindors Elevhem. Då så, låt festmåltiden börja!" Harry lade märke till att inga nya prefekter utvalts, och började undra varför. Just som han funderade över detta, kom McGonagall fram till honom.  
  
"Mr Potter, Miss Granger, vill ni vara så vänliga och följa mig in i sidogemaket?" frågade hon. Harry visste att det inte var en fråga egetligen, utan en order, så han reste sig upp. Ron såg förvånat från Harry till Hermione, men de ryckte bara på axlarna. De förstod precis lika lite som Ron.  
Harry visste inte varför, men någonting med McGonagall fick honom alltid att känna sig skyldig. Han följde henne in i rummet där han hade varit året innan när han fick reda på att han skulle vara med i turneringen i magisk trekamp. Då hade han kännt sig både förvirrad och rädd, men nu kände han sig bara osäker. Vad hade han gjort?  
  
"Hur kommer det sig att du alltid ser så skyldig ut när jag ber dig att följa mig någonstans, Mr Potter?" frågade McGonagall med ett litet leende när de kom in i sidogemaket. Harry svarade inte, för just då kom Dumbledore in i rummet. "Som ni kanske märkt, har Gryffindor inte några prefekter än, och det beror på ett litet missöde vid post kontoret." När McGonagall sa det, kom Harry att tänka på att han inte fått Dumbledores brev än, och han greps av en plötsligt misstanke. Tänk om brevet aldrig kom fram? Eller tänk om han skickade ett svar, men att inte det kom fram? Han kunde inte stå ut med att berätta för honom personligen, så han hopapdes på det senare. "Så därför får vi helt enkelt ta er åt sidan och berätta för er istället." Hon harklade sig "Som Prefekter, kommer ni att ha tillträde till..." började hon, men Harry avbröt henne.  
  
"Prefekt? Jag?" utbrast han förvånat. McGonagall tittade forskande på honom.   
  
"Ja, du. Eller finns det några fler Gryffindorelever här inne som jag inte känner till? Nej då så. Får jag fortsätta? Bra. Som jag försökte säga, så får ni ett antal privilegier, bland annat får ni använda prefekternas badrum, och kan ge eller ta poäng från alla elevhem. Ni får högst ge femton poäng, och dra av högst 30, men jag varnar er, orättvisa bestraffningar eller belöningar resulterar i avdragna poäng ifrån ert elevhem, och då fördubblas de poäng som ni försökt straffa eller belöna någon med. Som prefekter förväntas ni närvara vid möten med alla andra prefekter, och uppföra er formidabelt. Mötena kommer att hållas av årets förstaprefekter, Alicia Spinnet från Gryffindor och Peter Pawless, Slytherin."   
  
Harry trodde fortfarande inte sina öron. Efter alla regler han brutit skulle han bli prefekt. Dumbledore log. Han hade ännu inte sagt någonting. McGonagall tryckte fast deras prefektnålar på deras bröst.  
  
"Ja, då var vi klara här. Ni kan återvända till festmåltiden." sa Dumbledore till sist, och blinkade mot Harry.  
  
Harry försökte fortfarande tolka blinkningen när han och Hermione satt sig ner vid Gryffindor bordet, men gav sedan upp sina försök. Ron stirrade på honom, med en överraskad, förvirrad, besviken, stolt och ett ogillande sätt. Harry förstod inte hur man kunde ha så många olika känslor för något. Fred och George mumlade tyst.  
  
"Jasså, det blev som jag trodde ändå" sa Ron. "Harry Potter - Prefekt." sa han med en ton som lät väldigt lik den ton Draco Malfoy brukade använda. Harry kände sig både förvånad och sårad över hur Ron uppförde sig. Hermione stirrade bara förvirrat på dem.  
  
"Du behöver inte vara ledsen för det" började Harry, och bestämde sig för att inte bry sig om Rons ton. "Nu kan jag ju dra av poäng från Slytherin varje gång Malfoy beter sig som en skit." Ron log åt tanken åt att sätta åt Malfoy, och verkade glömma bort att han hade missat chansen att slå sina äldre bröder, förutom Fred och George. Hermione var såklart, även om det inte var med vilje, tvungen att förstöra glädjen.  
  
"Säg inte det. Om jag inte ser fel, så är det där Snape, Pansy och Malfoy." sa hon och pekade mot tre personer som var påväg in i gemaket. Harry suckade när han såg att hon hade rätt, och någon minut senare stoltserade de ut i stora salen med varsitt silver P på sin klädnad.  
  
"Så klart att Snape skulle välja Malfoy." mumlade Ron surt. "Han vill antagligen att han ska kunna slänga ur sig förolämpningar utan att bli bestraffad."  
  
Harry höll i sitt stilla sinne med Ron, men Hermione hade redan börjat komma med förklaringar som; "Han är väl bra på trolldrycker," eller "Han kanske är omtyckt bland Slytherinarna?" men Harry visste allt för väl varför Snape hade valt Malfoy, och det var för att ännu en gång hämnas mot Harry för att hans far räddat livet på honom.  
  
Läraren i försvar mot svartkonst hade fortfarande inte dykt upp. Dumbledore satt nu och samtalade ivrigt med McGonagall, som nickade och kastade blickar mot Gryffindor bordet. Harry insåg nu att nästan alla tjejer i hela salen stirrade på honom. Killarna verkade nu lika glada åt Harry, som tjejerna hade varit åt Fleur.  
  
Harry lade märke till att också Fleur slängde underliga blickar mot honom. Harry blev plötsligt otroligt intresserad av maten, och mötte inte blickarna han fick från någon av tjejerna. Nu reste sig Dumbledore upp, och väntade till att hela salen tystnat, vilket inte tog särskilt lång stund, för alla elever respekterade Dumbledore (med undantag av vissa Slytherin elever). Han harklade sig.  
  
"Jag har ett viktigt meddelande att framföra." började han. Salen var nu så tyst att man kunde höra en knappnål falla. "Årets lärare i försvar mot svartkonst, kan förvåna er. Pågrund av ett missöde på poste har han inte fått brevet där vi frågar honom om han vill undervisa i försvar mot svartkonst, men eftersom han ändå skulle hit till skolan, så bestämde vis oss för att han kan ta posten som ett extraprojekt, kanske men kan säga. Mannen jag talar om är otroligt bra, för att inte säga bäst, på försvar mot svartkonster," så klart han är, men jag känner inte till honom ändå, tänkte Harry. Harry som hade vuxit upp i en mugglar familj, antog att det kanske var någon slags hjälte trollkarl som han aldrig hört talas om själv. "eftersom han kämpat mot just svartkonster sedan han var liten, och har inte mindre än fyra gånger vandrat levande ifrån en duell med Voldemort (eleverna i salen ryckte ofrivilligt till)... Mina damer och Herrar, en varm applåd till årets nya lärare i försvar mot svart konster... Harry Potter!"


	6. Rykten

6. Rykten   
  
Harry kunde inte tro att det var sant. Vad tänkte Dumbledore på? Hade han det inte jobbigt nog redan, med alla läxor, Quiddich, kommande Prefektmöten och med att hemlighålla för skolan att han är vampyr? För att inte tala om att han måste oroa sig för Voldemort.   
Harry lade märke till att allas blickar i stora salen var riktad mot honom själv, förutom Yoshua som stirrade rakt ut i tomheten precis som han gjort på tåget. Harry försökte protestera, men han kunde inte få fram ett ord utan satt där och stirrade dumt med öppen mun. Eleverna stirrade fortfarande på honom. De såg ut att vara lika överraskade som han själv. Harry såg bort mot Slytherin bordet, där Malfoy satt. Han såg ut som om han skulle sprängas av avundsjuka. Harry log försmädligt inombords. Malfoy, med sin maktgalenhet och förvridna syn på världen, skulle nog ge vad som helst för att få vara lärare så att han kunde dra av poäng så fort någon uppförde sig på ett sätt han inte gillade, eller bara dra av poäng för att han inte tyckte om någon. Men Harry var inte sån, utan insåg att det skulle innebär massa extra ansvar, ansvar som han kände att han inte var riktigt redo för än.   
  
"Dumbledore, jag..." började Harry med låg röst, eftersom salen var knäpptyst., men Dumbledore avbröt honom.  
  
"Jag vet att du har mycket att tänka på Harry, men jag vore ärad om du ville anta jobbet" sa Dumbledore "I alla fall tills jag hittat någon annan." Det kändes hemskt att svika Dumbledore, efter allt han gjort för honom. Harry sade inget. "Tack, Harry" sa Dumbledore och log ett av sina gnistrande leenden igen. "Kom till mitt kontor tidigt i morgon bitti."  
  
Hela salen var snart inbegripen i ett viskande samtal. Harry visste vad de viskade om, och han förstod dem. Han kunde höra fragment som "Det är bara för att han är berömd.", och "Vad häftigt! Harry Potter som lärare! Nu kan man säga att vi är i säkra händer!" eller "Som om han skulle kunna mer en någon annan?". Harry hörde bara några få andra samtals ämnen, men också de om honom. "Har du hört? på tåget sprang han omkring gråtandes och letade efter Granger, du vet? Hans vän. Undrar vad hon gjort?" eller "Harry Potter stack in huvudet i vår kupé..." Harry ville inte höra mer. Han tittade hjälplöst på Ron, som bara gapade.  
Hermione verkade sliten mellan två känslor, medkänsla för Harry och irritation mot Dumbledore. Harry kände hur rodnaden växte, och tittade ner i golvet. Han åt ingenting den kvällen, utan längtade bara till sängen. Vad tänkte Dumbledore på?  
  
Han blev lättad när McGonagall reste sig upp och talade. "Prefekter! Led era förstaårselever till ert elevhem."  
  
Harry reste sig upp, följd av Hermione. Ron satt kvar, och stirrade fortfarande dumt. Han fattade fortfarande inte riktigt vad som hänt. Harry och Hermione ställde upp förstaårs eleverna bakom sig och började sin vandring mot Gryffindors elevhem. När de kom fram till porträttet av den tjocka damen, insåg Harry att han inte kunde lösenordet. Han stirrade hjälplöst på Hermione, men hon verkade inte heller kunna det. Kanske skulle det varit bifogat i brevet som inte kom fram, kanske var det så att McGonagall och Dumbledore helt enkelt inte tänkt på att de inte fått brevet?  
"Eh..." sa Harry. "Vi har ett litet problem."  
  
Harry hade just yttrat orden, när Adrian Snape steg fram. "Snuskhummer!" sa han, mer till tavlan än till Harry. Snart förstod Harry varför. Just som Adrian uttalat orden, svängde porträttet åt sidan, och eleverna kunde se in i Gryffindors hemtrevliga sällskapsrum. Harry ledde pojkarna upp till deras sovsal, Hermione ledde flickorna till deras. Det var en del bråk om sängar, garderober och husdjur, men snart hade alla lugnat ner sig.  
  
"Adrian, jag måste tala med dig" sa Harry när alla lagt sig att sova. Adrian kom fram till Harry, och tittade oroligt på honom.  
  
"Du behöver inte se så orolig ut." sa Harry "Jag ville bara säga dig, att så snart överraskningen lagt sig, så kommer de andra Gryffindor eleverna acceptera dig. Du förstår, din far har inte världens bästa rykte."  
  
Adrian nickade. "Jag vet." sa han kort.  
  
"Adrian? En sak till..." sade Harry.  
  
"Ja?" kom det från Adrian.  
  
"Hur kunde du känna till lösenordet när inte äns vi prefekter kände till det?"   
  
Adrian log. "Jo, du förstår att pappa vet ju om lösenorden till alla elevhem, och han har berättat alla för mig..." sa han, men verkade sedan inse att han inte borde berätta för en prefekt att hans far brutit mot reglerna. För det var Harry ganska säker på att han gjort. Dels att dömma av Adrians förskräckta ansiktsuttryck, dels av... Något han inte kunde sätta fingret på. Kanske var det för att han alltid vetat att Snape var en skurk på ett eller annat sätt. "Men du måste lova att inte berätta för nån" tillade Adrian snabbt.  
  
"Din hemlighet är säker hos mig, Adrian" sa Harry lugnande. Adrian gick tillbaka till sin säng, och Harry lämnade rummet. När han kom ner, insåg att det hade tagit en stund att reda ut alla bråk om sängarna, för sällskapsrummet var tomt sånär som på Hermione som satt vid brasan.  
  
"Harry, vi måste prata" sa hon kort. Harry visste inte vad det handlade om, men hon lät väldigt allvarlig. Harry satte sig i en fotölj brevid Hermione, och väntade på att hon skulle lätta hjärtat.  
  
"Harry, det är så att..." började hon, men avbröt sig och sammlade sig på nytt. "Idag vid middagen..." försökte hon igen, men Harry avbröt henne.  
  
"Jag lovar att jag inte gjort någonting för att Dumbledore skulle utse mig till lärare, vad du än..." började Harry avfärdande, men Hermione viftade bara med handen.  
  
"Det är inte det. När du ställde dig upp och applåderade..." började Hermione igen, men nu kände Harry hur ilskan växte.  
  
"Vad då? skulle jag ha låtit honom stå kvar där utan att få applåder? Herre gud, Hermione! Vad skulle jag gjort?" frågade han, men Hermione verkade tycka att samtalet hoppade inte på fel spår, så hon bestämde sig för att säga det hon ville rakt ut istället för att gå som trädgårdstomten kring het gröt.  
  
"Det är inte Adrian jag talar om. Harry, du kanske inte har insett det, men... Du är väldigt attraktiv, jag vet att-- att du inte rår för det, men jag ser alla tjejers blickar på dig, och känner mig svartsjuk. Jag vet att det är nonsens, jag vet att det är fel av mig att känna mig svartsjuk för det lilla, men jag lade också märke till att en del av tjejerna som stirrade på dig i kväll var mycket snyggare än jag någonsin komm..." sa hon, men Harry avbröt henne, för han var nu mycket förolämpad.  
  
"Du vet mycket väl att jag inte går efter utseende, Hermione. Jag valde ju..." började Harry, men insåg nu hur otroligt fel det skulle låta, men det var för sent.   
  
"Mig?" frågade Hermione med isande lugn. Harry bet sig i underläppen och bannade sigsjälv. Varför hade han sagt så?  
  
"Hermione, det var inte så jag..." började Harry, men Hermione hade snabbt ställt sig upp. Hon var rasande.  
  
"Mig? Harry, jag vet inte om... Jag... Godnatt Harry" sa hon, och sprang mot trapporna till flickornas sovsalar. Harry sprang efter, men insåg sedan hur det skulle se ut om han kom stormandes in i flickornas sovsal, och hejdade sig. Harry gick och satte sig i fotöljen igen, och slog sig förargat i knät. Jag måste lära mig tänka på vad jag säger! tänkte han ilsket.   
  
"Det daar skulle du inte sagt." Harry rykte till. I en fotölj alldeles bakom honom satt Yoshua. Harry kände inte för att diskutera sitt privatliv med nån han knappt kände, så han önskade honom artigt godnatt och gick upp för trapporna till sin sovsal, och kröp in i sin säng. Han hörde ljudliga snarkanden från Rons säng, och slöt sina ögon. Nej, det skulle jag verkligen inte sagt, tänkte han innan han somnade. På natten drömde han om en drake som blev förolämpad av en trädgårdstomte. Draken lyfte upp trädgårdstomten med sin enorma kloförsedda hand.  
  
"Lå bli mig!" protseterade trädgårdstomten.  
  
Draken svingade trädgårdtomten över huvudet ("Lå mig va!") och slängde in den i Rons kök. Harry vaknade, vände sig om och somnade om igen.  
  
Han vaknade tidigt nästa morgon, och gick ner till sällskapsrummet, som redan var helt tomt, förutom Ginny som satt och läste "Tonårs häxan", och Dennis och Colin Creevey, två mugglarfödda bröder som var besatta i allt som hade med Harry att göra. När de såg honom, sprang de fram till honom och viftade med ett paket choklad grodor.  
  
"Har du hört?" frågade Colin, den äldsta av bröderna "De har gett ut en ny sammling kort nu. Den innehåller 11 nya häxor och trollkarlar, och gissa vem Dennis fick Harry? kan du gissa det?"  
  
"Nej," svarade Harry sanningsenligt.  
  
"Visa honom Dennis!" ropade Colin till sin yngre bror. Dennis kom fram till Harry och gav honom ett spegel. Eller det var i alla fall det Harry trodde, tills han såg att sin spegelbild inte gjorde riktigt samma sak som han gjorde. Det var en rörlig trollkarls bild. Åh nej! tänkte Harry och gjorde en plågad grimas inombords. Han vände på kortet, och det stod med gröna bokstäver "Harry Potter, Pojken som överlevde". Harry önskade att han aldrig sett kortet. Han gav tillbaka det till Dennis, som väntade på hans reaktion.  
  
"Fantastiskt" sa Harry uttryckslöst, och satte sig brevid Ginny, men önskade nästan att han inte gjort det. Han fattade inte varför han utsatte sig för detta. Han kunde inte vara kär i två tjejer sammtidigt. Det var inte rätt. Hennes hår lyste som eld och hennes stor, bruna ögon rörde sig snabbt fram och tillbaka medans hon läste "Tonårs häxan." Hon hade på sig sin skolklädnad som så väl dolde alla kvinnliga former hon fått över sommaren. Harry blev varm i ansiktet. Hans blick hade kommit på avvägar. Han skakade på huvudet, vilket fick Ginny att lägga märke till honom.  
  
"Hej, Harry." sa hon tyst och rodnade. Harry log inom bords, och för första gången fick han en impuls att lägga armen om henne. Han var säker på att hon inte skulle säga imot, men det var inte rätt mot Hermione. Plötsligt kom Harry ihåg vad som hänt kvällen innan.  
  
"Ginny, kan du hjälpa mig" frågade han på ett sätt han hoppades skulle låta obesvärad. Ginny tittade upp ur tidningen, och in i Harrys ögon. Harry ignorerade hennes underliga blick, och fortsatte. "Jag och Hermione hade ett... Ett gräl igår, kan man säga... Eller nej, jag var bara extremt dum. Jag sa något väldigt elakt, utan att tänka på att det lät elakt, och hon blev väldigt arg och rusade upp till sin sovsal. Jag hoppades att du visste hur jag skall säga för att... Eller nej det var kanske dumt. Låtsas att jag aldrig sagt någonting." Harry reste sig upp för att gå. Hur skulle hon veta det? Hon hade ju aldrig behövt trösta en flickvän precis.   
  
"Harry." sade Ginny försiktigt "Det enda du kan göra är att prata med henne om det. Det skulle jag viljat. Alltså om jag hade en pojkvän, inte att jag påstår att vi skulle vara tillsammans... Eller inte så att jag... Eller..." hon tystnade och rodnade ännu mer.  
  
"Tack Ginny. Jag får väl leta upp henne. Vet du var hon är någonstans? Hon är inte här nere." sa Harry.   
  
"Hon rusade ut för inte så länge sedan." svarade Ginny frånvarande. Hon hade återvänt till sin tidning. "Hon mumlade något om prefekt."   
Prefekternas badrum, tänkte Harry. Men sedan insåg han att de kvinnliga prefekterna antagligen hade ett eget badrum, och han visste bara var de manliga prefekterna hade sitt badrum. Han kröp ut genom porträtthålet, och ner mot stora salen, i hopp om att kunna fråga en kvinlig prefekt om vägen. Han tänkte på det Ginny sagt. Trots att han alltid vetat att hon gillade honom så kändes det konstigt att höra hur hon stammade och gjorde bort sig inför honom och nästan förådde sin "hemlighet." Halvägs ner till stora salen var han fortfarande försjunken i tankar och gick av misstag rakt in i någon.  
  
"Aj! Se dig för!" ropade Pansy Parkinson, slytherins kvinnliga femteårsprefekt och Malfoys anhängare. "Å Harry, det var du..." tillade hon och rodnade när hon såg vem hon skrikit åt. Hennes reaktion fick Harry att rygga tillbaka. Han hade vänat sig att hon skulle slänga ut sig en massa förolämpningar, men istället hade hon rodnat! Det skulle bli ett mycket förvirrande skolår. Han var ju erechon vampyr, så de flesta tjejer skulle nog reagera på liknande sätt.  
  
Just då slog det honom. Hade Hermione verkligen blivit ihop med honom om han aldrig blivit vampyr? Harry bestämmde sig för att slänga undan sådana tankar, och tog tillfället i akt att fråga Pansy om hon kunde visa vägen till de kvinnliga prefekternas badrum. Hon höjde ögonbrynen åt honom, och verkade fundera en stund.  
  
"Det är inte så att jag vill ta mig in, utan jag vill bara vänta utanför. Jag ska ha ett samtal med Hermione." tillade han när han insåg hur konstigt hans fråga lät. Pansy log mot honom, och såg in i hans ögon på just det sättet som fick Harry att känna sig obehaglig till mods. Som om hon vägde honom och uppskattade sina chanser. Hon verkade gilla vad hon såg, och Harry tittade bort.  
  
"Ja, det kan jag väl." sa Pansy kort, och började gå. "Jag var nämnligen på väg dit själv, annars hade jag inte gjort mig besvär". Nej säkert, tänkte Harry. Hon ledde honom upp till samma korridor där pojkarnas badrum låg, och fram till dörren som låg brevid ingången till de manliga prefekternas badrum. Så klart! Det var bara dörren intill! tänkte Harry.  
  
"Profetin" sa Pansy högt till Dörren. Harry blev alldeles chockad, och vände sig snabbt om. Till Harrys förvåning hörde han Pansy skratta.  
  
"Jag bara skojade Harry." skrattade hon och höll sig för magen. Harry var verkligen inte nöjd.   
  
"Det var inte roligt!" muttrade han.  
  
"Joho, det var det!" pressade Pansy fram mellan skrattsalvorna. "Du skulle ha sett ditt ansiktse." Harry önskade att han aldrig frågat henne efter vägen. Men behövde han bara vänta tills Hermione kom ut därifrån. Han tackade kyligt Pansy, som vände sig om för att gå. Harry kom ihåg att hon sagt att hon skulle använda badrummet, men förstod sedan varför hon sagt det. Hon ville såklart bara ha en ursäkt att få glo på honom lite mer. Pansy stannade halvvägs igenom korridiren. Hon hade tydligen också kommit på att hon var avslöjad. Men hon fortsatte gå, vilket Harry var glad för, för just då flög dörren till badrummet upp, och Harry vände sig om men förskte att verka helt obesvärad. Ur ögonvrån såg han att det var Hermione som kom ut. Hon bar bara sin badrock på kroppen, och håret hon inlindat i en handuk som en turban, vilket fick henne att se ut som Quirell (exclusive vitlök och extra ansikte). Hon stängde dörren eftersig, och började gå ner för korridoren.   
  
"Hermione, vi måste tala om det som hände igår." sa Harry. Hermione, som ännu inte lagt märke till Harry, ryckte till. "Det var jag som var dum, förlåt mig. Jag tänkte mig inte för." Hermione verkade inte nöjd, och sade inget. "Jag menade inte det jag sa. Jag tycker att du är väldigt söt, och det var... Det blev bara fel helt enkelt." avslutade Harry.  
  
Hermione såg in i Harrys ögon. "Jag borde inte reagerat på det sättet svarade Hermione. Jag vet att du älskar mig, även fast jag inte..." började hon, men han avbröt henne.   
  
"Hermione, du är den finaste männsika jag känner, och den vackras..."  
Hermione höll en av sina fingrar över hans läppar och log mot honom. Harry bestämmde sig för att hon ändå inte skulle tro honom hur mycket han än menade det, så han nöjde sig med att ha han i allafall försökt säga det. De satte sig ner med ryggen mot väggen och satt så nära intill varandra de kunde, utan att sitta direkt på varandra, trots att Harry inte haft något imot att ha Hermione i knät. Harry rodnade när han kom på sig själv med att tänka väldigt olämpliga tankar, och reste sig upp.  
"Vi måste nog gå nu." sa han, men Hermione såg bara frågande på honom.  
  
"Du behöver inte oroa dig Harry," lugnade hon honom "det var ingen annan där när jag gick..." Harry satte sig intill henne igen, och såg nu in i hennes ögon. Hon lutade sig mot Harry med lätt öppna läppar. Harry mötte hennes läppar halvvägs, och snart var det bara de i hela världen igen. Harry och Hermione. Harry kände det nu välbekannta lyckoruset strömma till, och för första gången var det han som avancerade. Han lade försiktigt sin hand på Hermiones knä, vilket fick henne att gny till, så Harry drog skräckslaget undan handen och undrade om han gjort henne illa.  
  
"Nej, fortsätt!" sa Hermione snabbt, och återvände sedan till kyssen. Harry lade sin hand på Hermiones lår, och smekte sakta uppåt. Harry kände att hon tappade kontrollen. Kyssen blev allt förvåldsam för Harrys smak, och hon började knyta upp bandet som höll badrocken runt hennes midja. Harry flög skräckslaget upp på benen igen.  
  
"Förlåt Harry, jag vet inte vad som flög i mig, jag..." började Hermione  
  
"Jag... Dushen... Nu. Jag måste dusha... eh... nu. Vi ses senare." Hermione verkade bestört över Harrys sätt att uppföra sig, men sade ingenting. Harry sprang var halvägs inne i prefekternas badrum när han hindrade sig. Han var tvungen att tala med Hermione om det hela. Han vände sig om och gick tillbaka till henne.  
  
"Det var mitt fel" sa Harry. "Jag borde inte gjort situationen svårare genom att ta första steget. Men jag fattar inte hur du äns kunde komma på tanken att göra det här, mitt i en korridor." sa Harry skämtsamt i ett försök att lätta stämmningen lite. Men Hermione verkade inte road.   
  
"Mycket roligt." sa hon kort, sedan reste hon sig upp. "Hur var mötet med Dumbledore?" Harrys hjärta hoppade över ett slag. "Ja visst ja! mötet med Dumbledore! Det hade jag helt glömt." Harry sprang så snabbt han kunde genom korridorerna och upp för trapporna tills han kom fram till den groteska statyn som vaktade ingången till Dumbledores kontor. Harry behövde ett lösenord för att öppna den hemliga dörren, men han visste att Dumbledore bytade lösenord varje år.  
"Citronsorbet" försökte Harry. Statyn stog fortfarande kvar. Det lösenord han använt hade fungerat fint något år tidigare, men nu var det bara slöseri med tid att försökta med det. "Lakrits båtar, mint stänger, tomtebrus, syrapuffar, chokladgrodor, Bertibotts bönor i alla smaker... Eller nej, de gillar han inte va? Då försöker vi igen. Kackerlacks bönor, surrande smask bin, vampyr slickepinnar..."  
När han sade "Vampyr slickepinnar" hade statyn darrat till och öppnat ingången till Dumbledores kontor. Harry tog spiraltrappan och stog snart framför Dumbledores dörr. Han knackade på, och Dumbledore ropade åt honom att stiga in. Harry öppnade dörren och gick in i det circelrunda rummet med alla porträtt av tidigare manliga och kvinnliga rektorer på Hogwarts. Dumbledore satt vid sin kateder och log mot Harry då han satte sig ner framför honom.  
  
"Godmorgon Harry!" sa han hurtigt. "Jag ville bara ge dig dina arbets tider. Det gör inget att du kommer försent, du är ju trots allt bara femton, och du är inte den enda läraren som kommit försent till mina möten. Du kommer undervisa femteårseleverna från Gryffindor varje måndag det första du gör. Det innebär att du måste springa iväg till din lektion efter mötet. Nu när jag tänker på det, så ska du få ditt schema nu, eftersom du inte kommer hinna till frukosten." Han gav Harry schemat och Harry läste det.  
  
Måndag:  
  
Försvar mot svartkonster (Lärare)  
Dubbeltimma i Trolldryckskonst med Slytherin  
Spådomskonst  
Örtlära med Hufflepuff   
  
Han läste vidare, men hajade till när han läste på torsdagen.  
  
Aurorförberedande ämnen  
  
Och sedan fortsatte det på liknande sätt. "Femteårseleverna från Ravenclaw och Hufflepuff har lektion ihop, och de undervisar du på morgonen varannan tisdag. Femteårs eleverna från Slytherin är dina varje fredag eftermiddag. Alla andra klasser tar Jag och Fleur hand om."  
"Proffessorn..." började Harry "Hur ska jag kunna undervisa jämnåriga?" Dumbledore log.  
"Du får komma på ett sätt." sa han kort, och Harry bestämmde sig för att  
inte komma med fler frågor om undervisningen. Men det fans dock något   
i bakhuvudet som väntade på att få komma ut.   
  
"Professorn?" frågade Harry. Dumbledore log mot honom.  
  
"Kalla mig Albus, Harry. Du är en av lärarna nu."  
  
"Albus. Har du... Har du hört om..." frågade Harry. Dumbledore såg undrande på honom.  
  
"Hört vad då, Harry?" frågade han. "Är det något du vill berätta?"   
  
Harry kände en isande känsla i hela kroppen. Han visste inte! Han har en vampyr i skolan, men han vet inte om det, och han har dessutom anställt honom som lärare! Men sedan insåg han att Dumbledore inte skulle bry sig om att han var en halvmänniska. Han hade ju både undervisat och anställt Lupin, och han var en varulv. Harry visste inte vad han skulle säga, så han bestämmde sig för att bara kasta ut allting. "Professorn, jag är en halvvampyr." Dumbledore ryckte till lite.  
  
"Ja, det var då nyheter det!" utropade han, reste sig upp och gick runt bakom Harry med ett underligt ansiktsuttryck. Han närmade sig Harry bakifrån och talade tyst. "Jag tyckte väl att det var någonting underligt med dig. Jag kan se att du talar sanning oxå, och det oroar mig lite... Det kommer kräva vissa test. Jag kan ju inte ha en hel koloni med vampyrer här." Harry föstod inte det sista han sade, och Dumbledore tyckte tydligen att det inte behövdes förtydligas, så han höll tyst och lät Harry tänka efter. Vad hade han menat med det? Men så plötsligt insåg han vad Dumbledore menat. Han trodde att Harry skulle börja bita folk! Dumbledore hade rest sig och gått runt Harry så att han kunde undersöka Harrys ärr efter bettet. Han mummlade och tryckte med en av sina fingrar mellan tand märkena och Harry kände en isande kyla i nacken. "Hmm..." var Dumbledores kommentar om det han fått veta av att fingra på bettet. Harry kände att han måste tryckt hårt, för när den isande känslan var borta kände han en konstig smärta precis där Dumbledore tryckt sitt finger.  
  
"Dumbledore..." började Harry. Dumbledore fortsatte mumlandes att undersöka Harrys nacke, så Harry fortsatte, för det började bli väldigt obehagligt. "Jag kommer inte bita någon." Dumbledore slutade att undersöka ärren efter bettet. Det var tyst en stund och sedan sa Dumbledore med en isande kall röst, som Harry bara hört honom använda en gång tidigare, och det var när han talade med Crouch Jr.  
  
"Vad får dig att tro det?" frågade han sammanbitet. Det var som om en kall hand slagit honom i ansiktet. Litade Dumbledore inte på honom?  
  
"Därför att jag är en erechon vampyr." svarade Harry. Dumbledore reagerade underligt när han sade detta.  
  
"Varför sa du då att du var en halvvampyr? Det är en viss skillnad, förstår du. Men det finns bara ett sätt att kolla detta." sade Dumbledore, drog upp sina ärmar och riktade trollstaven mot Harrys nacke. "Revealius Erechon!" ropade han. Harry väntade sig att det skulle göra ont igen, men ingenting hände. Trollformeln han använt måste vara ett sätt att undersöka om en viss trollformel använts. Till Harrys förvåning såg Harry nu en lila skuggfigur som såg ut exakt som Hermione.  
  
"Hermione!" utbrast Harry. Dumbledore log.  
  
"Jag borde ha gissat att det var hon som räddade dig."  
  
"Vad menar du med..." började Harry, men Dumbledore skrattade.  
  
"Åh, Harry det har inte varit någon hemlighet. Speciellt inte för mig, som enligt vissa vet allt som försigår på skolan." sade han roat. "Även om det är högst överskattat, eftersom jag inte vet precis vad som händer mellan Ernie Axelpott och Julie Kirkner. Men annars vet jag nog allt." tillade han och log mot Harry. "Den trollformel jag använde visar vem som utfört en trollformel mot någon eller på något. Den fungerar tyvärr inte på viss mörk magi, men Erechon besvärjelsen är nog något av det ljusaste man kan komma inom magi, så därför funkar besvärjelsen utmärkt. Snart kommer vi se vem som bet dig..."  
  
Knappt hade Dumbledore talat färdigt, innan Hermiones lila spökbild förvandlades till en röd spökbild av den vampyr som bitit Harry. Harry kände hur han ofrivilligt skakade till och han kände hur hjärtat började slå panikartat. Dumbledore suckade.  
  
"Ja, det där är Ticondius. En välkänd vampyr för sin onska, men också väldigt arogant. Det var det som ledde till hans död, skulle jag tro. Han väntade sig nog inte att en häxa skulle dyka upp i precis rätt ögonblick."  
  
Harry såg spökbilden av vampyren försvinna i en liten rökpuff. Han vände sig sedan mot Dumbledore. Det fanns något annat han ville fråga nu. Det var nämligen så med Dumbledore, att när man frågade något fick man oftast ett svar som ledde till en annan fråga.   
  
"Professorn..." började han  
  
"Albus, Harry. Säg Albus."  
  
"Eh... Albus. Hur kommer det sig att alla verkade veta hur Hermione kände förutom jag? Jag menar, Ron visste, Du visste, Hagrid visste, alla visste."   
  
Dumbledore log ett roat leende. "Åh, för det första vågade hon nog inte visa sina känslor för dig, och som du vet så kan hon bevara sina hemligheter väl..." Harry mindes hur hon haft en tidvändare hela sitt tredje år utan att nämna det för någon. "Men det var nog så att du skrämmde henne rejält när du rammlade ut ur laburinten med Cedrics döda kropp. Jag måste erkänna att jag trodde att också du var död, att Voldemort lyckats, men du var tydligen av segare virke än vad någon av oss väntat sig, allra minst Voldemort. Ändrades hennes attityd mot dig efter tuneringen, Harry?"  
  
Harry tänkte efter. Hon hade verkat väldigt tyst på ett underligt sätt, men Harry hade trott att det berodde på att hon ville lämmna Harry ifred, han mindes också kyssen på perrong 9 3/4, men han hade inte tänkt på vad det kunde innebära.   
  
Han skulle just till att nämna det för Dumbledore, men så insåg han att Dumbledore antagligen redan visste vad som rörde sig i hans huvud för han log ett gnistrande leende mot honom igen. "Och sedan ser hon dig i en mörk gränd med en vampyr över dig. Hon måste blivit helt otroligt rädd.  
Hon hade älskat dig sedan hon var elva år och var rädd att hon aldrig skulle kunna förklara sin kärlek till dig, att du redan var död, eller ännu värre, en vampyr. Hennes kärlek gav bränsle till hennes vita magi, och det var därför hon lyckades med erechon besvärjelsen, trots att det är mycket avancerad. Jag tror inte ens att jag skulle kunna utföra den felfritt utan uppvärmning."  
  
Harry visste att Dumbledore skulle kunna använda erechon besvärjelsen när som helst, men Dumbledore skulle nog aldrig erkänna att han var såpass mäktig. I alla fall inte rakt ut. Han tänkte på sin uppsats om vampyrer och vad han skrivit i den, sedan kom han på att det inte spelade någon roll eftersom han själv var lärare nu. Han kom ihåg att Erechon besvärjelsen var så avancerad att de flesta trollkarlar eller häxor aldrig lyckades utföra den. Men finns det någon som kan klara den, så är det min Hermione, tänkte Harry.   
  
Dumbledore, som hade satt sig ner bakom sitt skrivbord igen, log mot honom. "Din lektion började för några minuter sedan, Harry. Första dagen som lärare och du har redan börjat få problem med att hålla tider."   
  
Harry öppnade munnen i protest, men såg sedan att Dumbledore log mot honom, så han stängde munnen igen.   
  
"Vad väntar du på? Spring iväg och lär dina vänner något vettigt."  
  
Harry sprang ut ur kontoret, och ner mot klassrummet där man undervisade i försvar mot svartkonster. Gryffindor eleverna stod redan där och väntade men breda leenden. De dunkade honom i ryggen och grattulerade honom åt att vara försenad på sin första dag. Harry skrattade och öppnade dörren med hjälp av nycklarna han fått av McGonagall när han stötte på henne på vägen till klassrummet. "Redan försenad?" hade hon frågat. Harry hade bara tagit imot nycklarna, tackat henne och sprungit vidare. Hermione väntade i korridoren, och Harry såg att hon hade en busaktig glimt i ögat.  
  
"Jo, professorn, jag vill bara att ni tänker er för noga innan ni betygsätter mig. Jag skulle bli väldigt missnöjd om du inte gav mig högsta betyg..." sade hon med en oskylldig ton, men hennes ögon gnistrade roat. Harry skrattade. Kunde hon leka oskyldig elev, kunde han leka tillrättavisande lärare.  
  
"Det behöver du nog inte oroa dig för, Miss Granger" sade han tillgjort myndigt. "Mina kolleger har alla sagt att ni är den bästa elev i er årskurs i alla ämmnen."   
  
Hermione skrattade, men sedan tystnade hon och log det där leendet som fick Harry att känna sig yr och varm i hela kroppen.   
  
"Jag gillade det där..." sade hon och lutade sig närmare Harry. "Miss Granger..." Deras ansikten var bara några centimeter ifrån varandra, när Harry bestämmde sig för att retas.  
  
"Miss Granger! Vad tar ni er till? Gå in i klassrummet och sätt er på er plats innan jag drar av poäng från Gryffindor." sade Harry, och misslyckades med att undantrycka ett litet leende. Hermione tappade hakan, men stängde den snabbt igen. Hon lärde sig leken snabbt. Hon tog tag i hans slips och drog honom till sig. Deras ansikten var så nära att deras näsor snuddade vid varandra. Harry kunde känna hennes varma andedräkt mot sitt ansikte, och det var tortyr för Harry att inte få möta hennes läppar, och det visste hon. Om det fanns någon som visste hur man hämnades var det Hermione.  
  
"Javisst, Professorn..." sade hon och han kunde se hur hon njöt av att ha kontroll över situationen  
  
Harry log, och såg henne gå in i klassrummet. Nu var det då dags. Han hade fått en strålande idé medans han talat med Hermione, och nu skulle han sätta den på prov. Han gick in i klassrummet och satte sig bakom katedern.  
  
"God morgon, Gryffindor." sade han lungt. "Vi behöver inga böcker eller trollstavar idag. Idag ska vi diskutera lite om vad ondska egentligen är. Men först skall ni lämna in era uppsatser om vampyrer." Han insåg plötsligt att det var han som skulle vara tvungen att läsa allas uppsatser om vampyrer, och tyckte att det skulle bli intressant att veta vad folk tyckte om hans speciella tillstånd. Alla elever började lämmna in sina uppsatser, och Harry kunde se hur Neville fick ett panikslaget ansiktsuttryck när han rotade igenom sin väska. "Vad är det Neville? Problem?" ropade Harry vänligt.   
  
"Harry...Eh, Professor Potter, Jag kan inte hitta..." Harry log. Han kände Neville, och visste att han antagligen glömt uppsatsen hemma. "Det gör inget, Neville. Jag är säker att din farmor skickar den med en uggla. Lämmna in den till mig när du får den." Neville log tacksamt och satte sig ner. Ron lade just då sin uppsats på bordet, och Harry såg att den var ett pergament kortare än vad som var tänkt.  
Harry struntade i det, för Hermione hade slängt upp en tjock bunt pergrament, och Harry insåg att det var mycket mer än vad som behövdes. Jag kommer inte vara klar med att rätta uppsatser förän till jul! tänkte Harry uppgivet. Hermione stannade kvar vid katedern, och log ett trotsigt leende. "Sätt dig ner, så är ni snäll, Miss Granger." Hermione log och smög till honom en liten lapp. När hon satt sig ner igen läste Harry lappen. Den var kort, och rakt på sak.  
  
"Jag vill 'tala' med dig efter lektionen...  
Miss Granger"  
  
Harry log och stoppade lappen i fickan. Han mötte Hermiones blick, och hon tittade generat ner på sina skor. Vad hade hon nu tänkt sig? undrade Harry med ett litet leende. Han hade inte mer tid att tänka på det, för klassen väntade tyst på instruktioner.  
  
"Böcker kan lära er nästan allt," började han "Men bara nästan. Det som verkligen spelar någon roll är det man lär sig i världen. Det man lär sig av människor man möter, det man lär sig av sina misstag, det man tar för sanning och det man tar för lögn. Livserfarenheter. För det är dina livserfarenheter som egentligen spelar roll. Ett betyg kan inte påvisa vilken typ av personlighet man har. Jag antar att alla känner till min historia?" frågade han klassen. De nickade, och log brett mot honom. Harry log tillbaks. "Inte för att jag vill vara en uppblåst kändis, för sådana fick vi nog av under vårt andra år, tycker ni inte? I alla fall, vill jag nu veta hur ni skulle reagera om era familjer skulle bli mördade, jag menar förstås när sorgen lagt sig, och ni får säga precis vad ni vill, för jag vill veta vad ni tycker, och inte vad ni tror att jag vill höra." Alla elever tittade osäkert på varandra. Tillslut räckte Dean Thomas upp handen. "Ja, Dean?" uppmuntarede Harry.   
  
"Jag skulle vilja hämnas, professorn" sade han kort och uppriktigt, och resten av klassen mummlade instämmande.   
  
Harry hade vetat att de skulle svara just så, och han visste precis hur han skulle kontra det. Han skakade på huvudet. "Just precis. Hämd. Jag vet att jag ska lära er att skydda er mot mörkrets krafter, men vad definerar ni som mörka krafter?" Parvati Patils hand sköt i luften. Harry nickade mot henne.  
  
"Vampyrer, varulvar, dödsätare..." började hon, men Harry höll upp handen för att visa att det var fel. Hermione tittade oroligt på honom.  
  
"Det är rätt det du säger, men det var inte det svaret jag var ute efter. Det du räknade upp är mörkret omkring oss. Vad jag vill lära er nu, är att bekämpa mörkret inom er själva." Klassen var väldigt tyst, och Harry fortsatte. "Dean sade innan att han skulle söka hämd på sin familjs mördare; och nej, jag säger inte att det är fel. Det är så de flesta skulle reagera. Det är en liten del av mörkret inom oss. Det jag kommer säga nu är inte enkelt att förstå, men jag vill likväl att ni lyssnar uppmärksammt, för detta kommer ni att ha nytta av resten av livet. Kärlek. Kärlek är något underligt. Det kan leda till så många känslor. Glädje framför allt, men också sorg. Ibland leder den till och med människor till hat. Ni älskar era familjer, och om de blir mördade, växer ett hat inom er mot mördarna. Men med hatet växer mörkret. Mörkret inom oss. Kan någon här inne säga mig vad som driver människor till att följa Voldemort?" klassen ryckte till igen, men Harry såg ett antal händer skjuta i luften. "Ron, vill du upplysa oss?" frågade han.  
  
Ron rätade stolt på sig. "Ingen respekt för andra människor." svarade han.  
  
Harry nickade. "Just precis Ron. Tio poäng till Gryffindor." Ron log själv belåtet och satte sig ner. "Men vad får dem att bli onda? Vad får dem att göra allt Voldemort säger åt dem, utan att blinka? Kan någon besvara den frågan?" Ingen sade något eller räckte upp handen. "Självbevarelse drift." svarade han på sin egen fråga. Hermione räckte upp handen. "Hermione?"   
  
"Men självbevarelse drift är väl inte ondska?" frågade hon, och Harry kände sig glad över att ha satt igång en sån intressant disskusion.  
  
"Nej, självbevarelsedrift i sig självt är det inte ondska; det är oftast det som folk kan tänkas göra för att uppnå det som är ondska. Vet ni vad Voldemort gör om hans anhängare misslykas eller inte lyder order?" frågade Harry, men ingen verkade veta, så han svarade åt dem. "Han använder Crusiatus på dem." Klassen flämtade, och han såg hur några höll händerna för munnen med ögon vida av skräck. "Just precis, och tro mig, efter att du kännt smärtan från crusiatus, vill du aldrig känna den igen. Tusen knivar som tränger sig in i i varje kvadrat centimetar av din hud, ditt blod kokar, och ditt huvud känns som om det kommer sprängas... I själva verket skulle du inte tveka en sekund att utsätta någon annan människa för den smärtan, med det löftet att du aldrig skulle behöva uppleva den igen." Harry suckade djupt. Han visste vad han talade om. "Det är mörkret inom oss. Nu vill jag att ni sätter er och diskuterar detta, och lämmnar in en uppsats på två pergrament till nästa gång. Jag godtar inga ursäkter." Harry gick runt och lyssnade på elevernas diskusioner, och hörde många olika synpunkter. Något som förvånade Harry var att alla verkade uppmärksamma, och att ingen sov i bänken, som de brukar göra när de inte arbetade praktiskt. Snart var lektionen slut, och eleverna fortsatte disskusionen i korridoren på väg till nästa lektion. Hermione sade åt Ron att gå iförväg, och han himmlade med ögonen mot henne.  
  
"Hermione, han är din vän, ni kan tala om lektionen när som helst. Varför anstränger du dig så mycket?" frågade Ron.   
  
Hermione räckte ut tungan åt honom. "Till skillnad från andra, så tycker jag att det är viktigt att ge synpunkter på..." böjade hon, men Ron viftade med armen mot henne och fortsatte gå.  
  
"Ja, ja Hermione. Det blir säkert bra..." mummlade han buttert. Harry kämpade med att inte skratta. Hermione visste precis hur man skulle skrämma iväg Ron. Hermione höjde på ögonbrynen mot Harry.  
  
"Vad är det som är så roligt?" frågade hon.  
  
Harry lyckades svälja skrattet och förklarade. "Ja, du vet precis hur man skrämmer iväg Ron... Börja snacka lektioner och "synpunkter" på lektionen när vi har rast..."   
  
Hermione verkade inte veta om hon skulle bli arg eller skratta. Till slut verkade hon ha valt att skratta. "Ja, om man ser så på saken, professorn..."  
  
Hon tog tag i hans slips igen och drog honom till sig. Det var bara en liten kyss till en början, men Harry följde hennes överläpp med tungan, och hon öppnade munnen och deras tungor dansade runt i varandras mun. Harry kände hur han påverkades av att känna hennes värme mot sin kropp, och Harry hoppades innerligt att ingen skulle...  
  
"Nej men ser man på... Är det så här Granger får sina betyg? Förvånar mig inte..." hördes en släpig röst bakom dem. Harry flög runt och fann sig att stå öga mot öga med sin värsta fiende. Han kände hur vreden började tillta, men lovade sig själv att hålla koll på sitt temprament.  
  
"Nej men ser man på, Malfoy... Ett sant onöje att träffa dig. Det har varit så trevligt att slippa se din fula nunna, men så sant soma det är sagt, allt som är bra har ju ett slut, inte sant?" gav Harry igen.  
  
Draco Malfoy stog där med ett hånleende på läpparna. "Jasså, Potter, kunde du inte få någon riktig tjej, och gav dig ut efter smutsskallar? Någon kunde väntat sig lite mer värdighet, men jag känner ju dig."  
  
Harry kände hur hans fingrar kliade efter att få klämma åt hans hals, men han svalde hårt och tvingade sig att fortsätta med ord strid istället. "Nej men ojdå, Malfoy... Du verkar ha glömmt vem du talar med. Tjugo poängs avdrag för Slytherin, och tjugo till om du inte masar dig härifrån illa kvickt."  
  
Malfoy öppnade och stängde munnen i shock ett antal gånger och Harry tog tillfället i akt. "Just så, Malfoy. Om du fortsätter att likna en fisk på land, så kanske du får en tjej nångång. En fisk både luktar och ser bättre ut än vad du gör."  
  
Malfoy stängde munnen, men han verkade inte komma på något tillräckligt dräpande, så han återgick till glåpord. "Smutsskalleälskare!"  
  
Harry skrattade. "Smutsskalleälskare? Om du är dum nog att tro att någon normal människa skulle ta det som en förolämpning, är det verkligen synd om dig Malfoy. Hermione och jag kanske ska starta 'S.S.P.M' Men jag tror inte den skulle få mer anhängare än 'Malfoy Fanclub' som har noll."  
  
Malfoy slängde en mördande blick mot dem och gick sedan sin väg.  
  
"Wow, Harry, var har du lärt dig det där?" frågade Hermione.  
  
"Lärt mig vad då?" frågade Harry förvirrat.  
  
"Att läxa upp Malfoy."  
  
"Äh, övning. Förresten. Varför var du så tyst hela tiden? Det var ju dig han försökte förolämpa från början." frågade Harry.  
  
"Jag tyckte att du klara dig fint själv." svarade hon. "Men jag hade tänkt säga något när du helt plötsligt drog av poäng från Slytherin. Jag måste säga att jag blev lika shockad som Malfoy. Jag antar att jag inte är van vid att se dig som lärare... professorn" tillade hon med en busaktig glimt i ögat. "Ska vi fortsätta där vi var förut?"   
  
Harry hade hållt om henne under hela ordstriden med Malfoy, och de var snart inne i en djup kyss igen, men Harry avbröt och tittade in i hennes vackra ögon. "Miss Granger, du gör mig galen." sa han sanningsenligt.  
  
Hermione log. "Vad betydde den där förkortningen?"  
  
"Det står för 'Stöd Stackars Patetiska Malfoy.' Jag kom på den i sommras," tillade han.  
  
De gick ner till stora salen och sedan ner till fängelse hålorna för dubbeltimme i trolldryckskonst med Slytherin. Harry kände att hans humör var på topp efter att ha tryckt till Malfoy, och inte änns Snape kunde sänka hans humör.  
Men någonting var fel med Snape. Hela lektionen gick utan att han drog av så mycket som ett poäng på Harrys bekostnad. Harry förstod inte vad som hänt, men han tänkte inte fråga honom, för då kanske han skulle åter gå till gammla vanor och dra av femtio poäng för Gryffindor.  
Han sade inte ens något när Harry råkade spilla ut sitt pulveriserade råttkranium över hela golvet. Han bad bara Blaise Zabini från Slytherin att sopa undan. Zabini stirrade frågande på Snape innan han hämtade en borste och sopade undan röran på golvet och kastade mördande blickar mot Harry, som om Snapes plötsliga fövandlig berodde på honom.  
Vad hade hänt med Snape? Harry tittade nogrant på honom för att undersöka om han såg sjuk ut, och då såg han att han var omgiven av en liten tunn vit aura, och undrade vad det kunde betyda. Han bestämmde sig åter igen för att inte fråga något. Så länge han inte drog av poäng, var Harry nöjd. Plötsligt såg Harry att alla elever i hela rummet hade svaga gröna ljussken, eller auror. Kanske hade det något att göra med att vara vampyr? Han lade på minnet att fråga Dumbledore nästa gång han såg honom. Klockan ringde och klassen flockades vid dörren för att ta sig ut ur de kalla fängelse hålorna. Gryffindor skulle inte ha några fler lektioner förrän efter lunch, så Harry, Ron och Hermione gick tillsammans upp till stora salen och satte sig vid Gryffindor bordet.  
  
"Strålande lektion förresten Harry," sade Ron med munnen full av kyckling. "Senaste gången vi haft en så intressant lektion var när vi hade Lupin. Vad ska vi ha nästa lektion, Harry?"  
  
"Ingen aning... Kanske något praktiskt? Jag ska be Dumbledore om tillstånd att låna några böcker från den avskilda avdelningen. Det kanske finns något nyttigt där..." sade Harry eftertänksammt.  
  
"Men varför den avskilda bokavdelningen?" frågade Hermione "Det finns säkert böcker om försvar mot svartkonster i det vanliga biblioteket också..."  
  
"Ja, du har nog rätt. Men om det inte finns något intressant där så..." började Harry, men Ron verkade vilja ha något att säga, för han kämpade med att svälja en bit otuggad kyckling.  
  
"En lärare som måste läsa böcker för att kunna undervisa... Vilken ironi..." sade han roat. Harry ryckte på axlarna.  
  
"Ja, tror du Lupin vetat allt sedan han föddes? Han har antagligen lärt sig det mesta ifrån böcker." sade Harry lungt.  
  
"Jo, men ändå..." muttrade Ron.  
  
"Vad har vi efter lunch?" frågade Harry för att byta samtalsämne.   
  
"Jag har talmagi, och ni har spådomskonst, skulle jag tro." svarade Hermione.  
  
"Du är helt otrolig, Hermione." utbrast Ron. "Du vet inte bara ditt egna schema utantill, utan våra med!"  
  
Hermione ryckte på axlarna. "Ja, någon måste ju hålla koll på er..." gav hon igen. Ron grimaserade mot henne.   
  
Harry skrattade. Så var allt som vanligt igen. Han satt där med sina två bästa vänner, varav en hans flickvän, och skrattade som vanligt. Det var en bra början på första dagen i skolan.  
  
Harry hade kommit hem igen.  
  
Tyvärr varade inte detta dagen ut. Under timmen i spådomskonst hände något som Harry aldrig förr varit med om. Det hände efter att han lyssnat på sin egen dödsdom, som innefattade förräderi, en kniv och en vän med flammande hår.  
  
"Undrar vem hon menar?" hade Ron frågat med tillgjord oskylldighet, och de var tvugna att stoppa in en knytnäve i munnen för att kväva skrattet. Men så började det. Harry kände sig väldigt konstig. Han kunde inte sätta fingret på vad som var fel. Han hade aldrig kännt så förut.  
  
"Insekten slår omkull sitt öga" sluddrade han.  
  
"Vad?" frågade Ron förvirrat. Knappt hade han sagt detta innan Professor Trelawney stötte till sitt bord och hennes kristall kula flög i golvet men en dov duns och rullade iväg under Nevilles bord. Ron stirrade förvånat på Harry som stirrade lika förvånat tillbaks. "Vad var det där?" viskade Ron. Harry ryckte på axlarna. Han hade ingen aning. Tyvärr hade också Parvati Patil hört vad som sagts.  
  
"Professorn!" ropade hon. "Harry förutsåg det! Han sade 'insekten slår omkull sitt öga' och sedan rullade kristallkulan iväg. Vad betyder det professorn?"  
  
Trelawneys ögon blev stora av förvåning. "Vad säger du, tös? Förutsåg han att jag skulle..." började hon andlöst. Sedan blängde hon på Ron. "Flytta på dig!" sade hon braskt. Ron reste sig och satte sig att arbeta med Neville och slängde en förbryllad blick mot Harry. Harry hade aldrig tidigare kännt något liknanade. Det var som om han var tvingad att säga något, och han sade det utan att veta vad han skulle säga. Det var mycket förvirrande. Trelawney började röja undan tarrotkorten som Harry och Ron arbetat med och spände sedan sina onaturligt stora ögon, som dessutom förstorades av hennes glasögon, i Harry. "Du besitter det innre ögat min vän. Hur länge har du vetat om det?" frågade hon.  
  
"Äh, Jag..." började Harry förvirrat. "Jag... Jag vet faktiskt inte. Det har aldrig hänt förut."  
  
Trelawney tittade frågande på honom. "Jag ser någonting konstigt med din aura, unga vän..." sade hon och lutade sig framåt "Vet professor Dumbledore om det?" frågade hon med en så låg viskning att det var svårt för Harry själv att höra det.  
  
"Vet vad då? Att jag besitter det innre ögat?" frågade han förbryllat.  
  
Trelawney skakade otåligt på huvudet, som om han gjorde sig dum med flit. "Att du är en mörkrets varelse, såklart." viskade hon nu.  
  
"Hur visste du det?" utbrast Harry överraskat. Alla kollade nu mot honom och professor Trelawney.  
  
Hon suckade. "Håll rösten nere. Jag kan se din aura, och den är allt annat än mänsklig. Om jag inte tar helt fel, så är du en vampyr, eller hur? När blev du biten, och jag upprepar min fråga; Vet Dumbledore?"  
  
Harry sjönk ihop i stolen med en suck. "Ja Sibyll, Albus vet." svarade han. "Och om du måste veta allt, får du ta upp det med honom."  
  
Trelawney verkade öppna munnnen för att protestera mot att han använde hennes förnamn, men insåg sedan att han för tillfället också var lärare. "Javisst, Harry" sade hon med ett leende som inte nådde till ögonen. "Men det viktiga nu är att vi lär dig koncentrera dina krafter... Få se här... Jo, det finns en bok i biblioteket som innehåller instruktioner om hur man kontrollerar synen... Få se, vad hette den nu... Javisst ja. Den outforskade gåvan, av Cassandra Wiggend. I den finns en del övningar som lär dig att fokuserar dina krafter." Hon reste sig upp och började vandra omkring i klassrummet igen. Ron skyndade sig tillbaka till sin plats och tittade storögt på Harry.  
  
"Vad var det där om?" frågade han andlöst.  
  
"Hon vill att jag ska läsa en bok om hur jag förstärker mina krafter. Hon verkar tro att jag besitter det innre ögat." sade Harry i ett försök att lätta stämmningen, men Ron verkade inte road.  
  
"Det är inget att skämta om! Vad kan du se i min framtid?" frågade Ron upphetsat.   
  
"Ron! Skärp dig! Jag besitter inte det förbannade innre ögat! Det var bara en slump. Jag visste inte ens vad jag sa." bortförklarade Harry, men Ron ville inte lyssna. Harry suckade. Kanske skulle Hermione kunna få honom att förstå att Harry INTE besatt det innre ögat.  
  
Deras sista lektion för dagen var örtlära med Hufflepuff i växthus 6. I växthus 6 fanns de mest intressanta växterna, men det innebar också livsfara att vara där inne ensam efter lektionen om man inte visste precis vad man gjorde. Harry var sur på Ron för att han inte ville lyssna på honom och Ron var sur på Harry för att han, enligt Ron, inte erkännde något så självklart. Hermione såg förvirrad ut och tittade frågande mellan dem båda.   
  
"Kom igen? Är ni osams första dagen i skolan?" frågade Hermione. "Berätta vad som hänt."   
  
"Harry besitter det innre ögat," sade Ron rakt ut. "men han vägrar erkänna det."  
  
"Det gör jag inte alls! Lägg av nu Ron." sa Harry med varnande tonfall.  
  
Hermione såg förbryllat från den ena till den andra, tills hon fattade ett beslut. "Var inte barnslig Ron," sa hon. "Vad får dig att tro det?"   
  
"Han bara rabblade upp en förutsägelse bara sådär... Det var någonting om en insekt som välte omkull sitt öga, och i nästa sekund hade Trelawney stött i foten i sitt bordsben, så att hennes kristall kula ramlade ner på golvet. Hon ser faktiskt ut som en insekt, och kristallkulan är ju ett 'innre öga.'" försvarade sig Ron.  
  
Hermione verkade inte övertygad. "Kom igen Ron, hur skulle Harry kunna besitta det innre ögat? Som jag förstog det den korta tid jag hade ämnet, var synen inget man kunde lära sig, utan något man föddes med. Eller hur? Hur skulle då Harry kunna besitta det innre ögat? Han har ju haft spådomskonst i två år utan att säga någon förutsägelse." Harry var glad att åtminstone Hermione var på hans sida. Ron verkade helt fanatisk, som under hans tredje år då han hela tiden trodde att Harry skulle dö för något Trelawney sa.   
  
"Jag vet inte... Men jag hörde att hon sa något om en bok Harry skulle låna på biblioteket..."  
  
"Nu räcker det, OK?" utbrast Harry. "Jag besitter inte, jag repeterar, i-n-t-e det innre ögat. Slutdiskuterat."   
  
Det såg ut som om Ron tyckte att det var allt annat än slutdiskuterat, men höll tyst för tillfället. Harry funderade på att strunta i att låna boken. Efter lektionen gick de tillsammans under tystnad upp mot slottet och in i stora salen. När de kom till stora salen hörde Harry ett kvävt skrik nerifrån fängelsehålorna.  
  
"Hörde ni?" utbrast han. Hermione och Ron, som fortsatt gå utan att lägga märke till att Harry stannat, vände sig om med förbryllade ansikts uttryck.  
  
"Hörde vad då?" frågade Ron. "Ett framtidsvarsel?"   
  
Harry valde att ignorera honom, och lyssnade spännt. Efter några sekunder hörde han skriket igen. Den här gången kände Harry igen skriket. "Åh, nej! Ginny är i fara!" utropade han. Ron och Hermiones ansikten stelnade.  
  
"Var?" frågade de.  
  
"I fängelsehålorna." svarade Harry och började springa mot trappan som ledde ner i fängelse hålorna, med Ron och Hermione efter sig. Han sprang allt vad han kunde nu, när han hörde skriket närmare. Han lade inte äns märke till att han sprang ifrån Ron och Hermione, som inte kunde springa lika snabbt som han. Han rundade ett hörn och såg orsaken till att Ginny skrek. Hon var uppressad mot väggen av Crabbe och Goyle, och Malfoy stog framför och betraktade scenen.   
  
"... Och det kan du hälsa din bror och hans äckliga ärrskalle till kompis..." sade han som om han fortsatte ett redan påbörjat samtal. På mindre en två sekunder var Harry framme vid honom.  
  
"Varför säger du det inte till mig personligen?" sade Harry mellan sammanbitna tänder, och såg hur Malfoy ryckte till och vände sig om.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle. Nu ska vi se hur den berömda Harry Potter klarar sig utan sin trogna livvakt och sin älskade smutsskalle. På honom!" ropade Malfoy och närmade sig Harry. All Harrys självkontroll var som bortblåst. Att de bara vågade göra något mot Ginny! Harry skulle just slå till honom med all sin kraft, när han kände Crabbe och Goyles händer runt sina underarmar. De försökte låsa hans armar bakom ryggen, som Dudley och hans gäng gjort så många gånger innan Harry börjat på Hogwarts. Harry trodde att det var kört, men så plötsligt insåg han att de inte kunde rubba hans armar på grund av hans övermänskliga styrka. Harry vände sig om, tog tag i deras hals med händerna, och lyfte dem med lätthet någon decimeter över marken. De grabbade omedelbart tag i hans armled med båda händerna för att inte strypas. Harry vände sig mot Malfoy, och kastade Crabbe och Goyle på honom, som om de vore två små dockor av tyg. De träffade sin ledare med ett otäckt brak och låg sedan i en väldig röra på golvet med Malfoy underst. "Gå av mig!" ropade han argt till Goyle, som satt på hans bröstkorg. När han trasslat sig loss reste han sig upp och riktade trollstaven mot Harry. "Det där ska du få för, Potter!" Innan Harry hann tänka efter hade han höjt handen mot Malfoy, utan att bry sig om att leta upp sin trollstav, för någonting inom honom sa att, hur galet det än lät, att han inte skulle behöva den. Malfoy log ett hånleende när han såg att Harry pekade på honom. "Vad ska du göra nu? Peka finger åt mig?"   
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!!!" ropade Harry, och till hans förvåning flög Malfoy bakåt och hans trollstav kom flygande mot Harry, som av en reflex fångade den i luften. Malfoy reste sig upp och såg på Harry med ett ansiktsuttryck fyllt av absolut hat och förvåning.  
  
"Kom, grabbar." sade han till Crabbe och Goyle, som stog mot väggen och stirrade skräckslaget på Harry. Det tog en stund för dem att förstå ordern de fått, men snart vaggade de efter sin ledare. Harry slängde trollstaven till Malfoy.  
  
"Du kanske behöver den här nästa gång du ger dig på någon som är mindre än dig själv. Och må gud hjälpe dig om jag upptäcker dig då..."   
  
"Wow!" hördes en röst brevid honom. Han hade glömt bort Ginny.  
  
"Jag vore tacksam om du inte berättade för någon om mitt... Tidsfördriv." sade Harry. "Jag borde inte gjort så där..."   
  
"Men Harry, ur kunde du lyfta dem två gorillorna som om de vore små dockor? De måste väga fyra gånger så mycket som du. Och hur kunde du göra magi utan en trollstav?"  
  
"Ginny, det är så att..." Men längre kom han inte, för just då kom Ron och Hermione och flåsade med röda kinder och drypande med svett. Harry vände sig mot dem där de stog och försökte hämta andan.  
  
"Åh, där är ni. Varför tog ni sån tid? Malfoy och hans lilla gäng som trakasserade Ginny. Jag klarade mig själv. Men vad var det han sa Ginny?" frågade Harry och vände sig mot Ginny igen.  
  
"Ja-Jag vet inte. Han svammlade om någon kupp... Han ville väl bara skryta som vanligt." stammade hon fram.  
  
"Nej, du förstår inte Ginny. Han kan mena allvar. Hans pappa är en dödsätare. Vad var det för kupp? Gav han några detaljer?" frågade Harry. Han kände på sig att det var något viktigt på gång.  
  
"Nej, han sa bara att vi stog på fel sida och så vidare... Varför är det så viktigt?" frågade hon nyfiket.  
  
"Jag vet inte. Det bara känns som om det är det. Ja, om han inte sa något så spelar det ju ändå ingen roll." Harry suckade. Han borde vetat att Malfoy inte skulle råka berätta något så viktigt. Ginny verkade fortfarande intresserad av hans 'tidsfördriv'.  
  
"Men hur kunde du göra magi utan trollstav?" frågade hon envist.  
  
"Jag vet inte..." Harry tvekade. "Det finns säker många fler än jag som kan göra det. Jag menar, se på Dumbledore som kan bli osynlig utan trollstav, eller jag tror i alla fall inte att han använder den..."  
  
"Nej, det är mycket ovanligt. Det är som att vara ormviskare. Och de flesta som kan det är oftast onda, så vi får aldrig reda på det." började Ron. "Den senast kända trollkarlen som inte behövde trollstav är Dumbledore, som du sa."  
  
Harry gav upp. Det hände så många konstiga grejer på en och samma gång, och han fick plötsligt huvudvärk av att tänka på allt... Men det stannade inte vid en huvudvärk, utan utvecklades till någonting värre. Han vände sig ghälplöst mot Ron och Hermione, och plötsligt kände han hur han inte orkade med mer. Det svartnade för ögonen, och han föll, föll ner i ett bottenlöst mörker...


	7. Synen

**7. Synen.**

_Han stod ute i skogen. Det var sommar, och han kände doften av liljor. _Vad hände? Vad gör jag här?_ tänkte han, men det var som om tankarna inte riktigt kunde nå fram till honom. På något sätt måste han ha förflyttat sig hit på magisk väg utan att veta vad han gjorde. Framför honom låg en mindre herrgård som såg ut att bestå av kanske två våningar och en vind. Eller nej, inte kanske, han _visste_ att huset bestod av två våningar, en vind och en källare. För att vara precis så hade den en hall, ett kök, ett vardagsrum, sex sovrum, två toaletter, en underjordisk simbassäng och ett mysrum. Av någon anledning kändes det inte konstigt att veta detta. Han visste inte varför, men hans fötter styrde honom upp mot tröskeln av huset. Gul värme och ljus flödade ut genom fönstren, som om huset hälsade honom välkommen tillbaka efter en lång resa. Fönstren lyste upp rabbaterna under sig, stor del av gräsmattan i skymningsmörkret. Alla rabatter var överfulla med vita liljor, som utgjorde en skarp kontrast mot de röda ytterväggarna på herrgården. Han såg sig själv knacka på dörren som i trance, som om någon annan kontrollerade hans kropp. Inte för att det gjorde honom någonting. Trots att det var någon annan som styrde, så styrdes han åt det håll han ville komma. Eller trodde sig vilja komma._

_"Kom, in!" ropade en ljuvlig lugn kvinnoröst som också verkade bekannt, men Harry tänkte inte på det heller. Han öppnade dörren och klev in i hallen med det bekannta trägolvet i mörk furu. Hallen var ganska trån i jämförelse med resten av rummen i huset, men ändå tillräckligt bred för att självaste Hagrid skulle kunna gå i den utan större besvär. Harry tycktes sig minnas att det var därför hallen var såpass bred. Bakom den halvt stängda garderobsdörren hängde två trollkarls klädnader för utomhusbruk på ett par krokar, och på en skohylla låg två par skor av något som Harry identifiearde som drakskinn. Harry såg en ledig krok, och en ledig hylla för hans skor. Han hängde av sig sin skolklädnad, tog av sig skorna och gick ut ur hallen mot vardagsrummet som han visste fanns där. Han kom in i vardagsrummet, och kände värmen strömma ut från elden i den öppna spisen som omringades av två stora och bekväma fotöljer i gryffindorrött, och en precis lika bekväm soffa i samma färg. Mellan soffan och fotöljerna stod ett bord med glasskiva och ben i massivt ek, graverade med små detaljer i silver och guld. På golvet låg leksaker utspridda lite överallt, leksaker som också verkade bekannta. Han plockade upp en liten nalle från golvet. Av någon konstig anledning fick den honom att tänka på de glasögon han sett sin far ha på korten han fått av Hagrid. Harry gick fram till spisen och tittade in i brasan. "I köket!" ropade kvinnorösten igen. Av någon oförklarlig anledning, visste Harry att köket låg bakom dörren till höger brevid den öppna spisen. Han gick lugnt fram och öppnade dörren i furu och gyllene handtag. När han fick upp dörren och såg vem som satt i rummet, skrek han nästan rakt ut._

_"Mamma..? Pappa..?" frågade han klentroget. Mycket riktigt satt hans föräldrar vid det grovt tillyxade köksbordet i ek och log strålande mot honom. Harry mindes stickade skägg när han såg bordet. Han kunde fortfarande minnas att hans föräldrar fått bordet av en stor lurvig man med stickande skägg. Hagrid, antog Harry. Sedan kom han på att han för första gången i sitt liv träffade sina riktiga föräldrar, inte någon förvriden spökbild av deras forna jag, utan levande och så nära att han kunde sträcka ut handen och röra vid sin mamma. Hans hjärta tog ett glädjeskutt och han sträckte ut handen för att röra vid hennes hår, bara för att se om hon var verklig._

_"Harry!" utropade James Potter och reste sig från stolen och omfamnade honom och Harry sänkte handen för att möta kramen. Harry visste inom sig att det måste vara en dröm, att hans föräldrar var döda hur verklig än drömmen kändes. Även denna tanke flöt iväg utan att han lade märke till den. "Du anar inte hur mycket vi oroat oss! Hur hade du tänkt dig att vi skulle kunna övervaka dig när du håller på sådär? Första året på Hogwarts hade jag väntat mig att du skulle springa omkring och göra hyss och otyg precis som jag, men så går du istället och duellerar mot vår mördare! Sedan under ditt andra år stöter du på Voldemorts dagbok, och blir tvingad att döda både Voldemort och en basilisk. Året där efter omringas din skola av dementorer, för att ministeriet var ute efter min gamle vän Tramptass. Jag visste ju förstås att Måntand skulle lära dig försvara dej mot de där dementorerna, men jag trodde inte att du skulle vara intresserad efter att ha svimmat och hört våra död om och om igen. Jag måste säga att det var den kraftigaste patronus jag någonsin sett, och den liknade mig på pricken." James stannade upp och hämtade andan en stund, och Lily tog över. _

_" Och för att göra det hela ännu värre flyger ditt namn ur den flammande bägaren, och sedan tvingas vi omilt tillbaka till jorden igen. Fast det gjorde inget, för på det viset kunde vi se till att du inte kom till skada." Lily Potters spöke log mot honom. "Du anar inte hur stollta vi är över dig, som alltid står upp imot ondska. Du är din far på pricken. Förutom ögonen, som är mina. Vad jag förstod av vad som hände under lektionen i spådomskonst, så har du också ärvt din fars förmåga att se in i framtiden. Han var en mycket skicklig siare. Den skickligaste i vår tid faktiskt..." hon log mot sin man som rodnade._

_"Nu ska vi inte överdriva liljan min. Jag kunde ju trots allt inte se mer än ett par minuter in i framtiden som högst. Det var mer som ett sjätte sinne." sade James med ett avfärdande tonfall._

_Lily skrattade "Alltid lika anspråkslös. Ännu ett drag du ärvt efter din far, Harry. Det enda personlighetsdrag du ärvt av mig är nog din skicklighet i trolldrycks bryggeri..."._

_"Skicklighet? Jag får med nöd och näppe godkännt varje år, mamma." protesterade Harry. Det kändes ovant att säga mamma och pappa till någon, men han vande sig snabbt._

_Harrys pappa skrattade glädjelöst. "Snape, den gammle fosilen. Dumbledore borde verkligen byta trolldrycks lärare." fnös han._

_"Ja, om du haft en annan lärare, som inte störde dig och gjorde dig nervös hela tiden, skulle du säkert vara bäst i klassen, ja om inte i hela skolan." sa Harrys mamma med ett leende, men Harry antog att hon överdrev en smula. "Men, jag tror inte Snape kommer bli ersatt inom närmsta framtid. På tal om lärare, om man nu kan kalla Snape en sådan... Hur är det att vara lärare själv? Det var ett fint tal du höll om mörkret inom oss." Hon tittade på honom som om hon väntade sig att han skulle säga något, men han tyckte det var alldeles för fantastiskt att höra hennes röst så han höll tyst bara för att få höra mer av den. Lily gav upp sitt väntande och fortsatte lungt. "Du behöver inte vara rädd. Du har besegrat mörkret inom _dig _och hur mycket du än tvivlar på din vän, så kan du alltid lita på honom. Om du är ärlig och berättar för honom så kommer han förr eller senare bli din vän igen... Hellre att han får reda på det från dig än från någon annan, eller hur... Tagghorn?" frågade hon knipslugt och vände sig mot sin man._

_"Öh... Jo det ligger nog någonting i det du säger..." sade han och rodnade. "familjen Black är en gammal trollkarlsätt, och det var tyvärr gamle Tramptass som först listade ut att vår kära Måntand var den han var. Ja, näst efter min älskade lilja här, som visste om det sedan första gången hon såg honom. Hon råkade höra honom prata om det med sin syster på perrong 9 3/4. Men eftersom Lily var mugglarfödd hade hon inga fördommar mot varulvar och höll därför tyst om det. Men Tramptass därimot bad oss att hålla avstånd från honom, eller 'frysa ute' honom som vore ett bättre sätt att uttrycka det. Jag och Slingersvans visste inte om att han var varulv, men vi gjorde vad Tramptass bad oss, för han fick det att se ut som om Måntand behövde vara för sig själv. Jag fick reda på det några månader senare av min lilja här som frågade om jag var 'Stolt över att ha sårat en varulvs känslor.' Jag förstod först inte vad hon talade om, och när hon insåg att hon försagt sig var det för sent. Jag blev så arg på gamle Tramptass att jag sprang upp till vårt sovrum och gav honom en rejäl minnesbeta. Om du frågar honom, har han nog fortfarande ont i käken. Han insåg att jag inte hade någonting imot halvmänniskor till skillnad från honom, och vi blev ovänner ett tag. Jag reparerade min vänskap med Måntand, och Slingersvans hängde som vanligt efter mig som en skugga, så snart var det Tramptass som blev lämnad utanför. Men vi blev vänner igen när han valde att gottgöra sitt misstag genom att 'hitta' en bok om animagi i den avskillda bokavdelningen. Vi lärde oss att bli animagusar så att vi kunde vara med Måntand under hans förvandlingar. Vi var redan då 'Marodörerna', som du säkert känner till vid det här laget. Måntand hade rätt i det han sade till dig, Harry. Jag skulle bli mycket besviken om du inte hittat en enda hemlig väg ut ur slottet..." Lily harklade sig varnande, men log samtidigt ett busaktigt leende mot sin man. "Tja... Det är ju tänkt att jag ska föregå med gott exempel, men jag tror att det är lite för sent för det nu när du ändå vet att vi är de obesegrade mästarna när det gäller att överträda vissa regler... Ja, 'Bröderna Weasley' är ingenting jämnfört med oss, oavsett vad Hagrid säger..."_

_Harry log. Det kändes fint att prata med sina föräldrar. Men nu fick de plötsligt ett allvarligt ansikts uttryck._

_"Men nu till det vi kontaktade dig för." sade Harrys mamma._

_"Kontaktade mig?" frågade Harry förbryllat. "Jag trodde bara att det var en dröm."_

_"Ja, man kan kalla det en dröm, men vårt sätt att kontakta någon är igenom drömmar. Vi får inte säga allt för mycket om framtiden, och om vi måste säga något om framtiden måste det vara kryptiskt, så kom noga ihåg det jag säger nu Harry," sa Lily och väntade på att Harry skulle bekräfta att han lyssnade. Harry nickade. "Månens barn kommer resa sig under dödskallens gröna sken, han följer sin fars spår och kommer innan månen blir sen. I lejonets hus bidar han sin tid, men han är redo för att gå i strid. Med en förbannelse skall två liv möta sitt slut, men du skall lyckas med det som ingen annan gjort förut."_

_Harry fattade inte ett dugg, och skulle just fråga vad tusan de menade, men just som han öppnade munnen, kände han hur han föll..._

Han vaknade i en säng vi sjukhus flygeln av ett par varma läppar mot sin panna.

"Godmorgon Harry." sade Hermione.

"Godmorgon Hermione." sade Harry. "Vad hände?"

Hermione öppnade munnen för att säga något, men madam pomfrey, som hade dykt upp vid fotänden svarade åt henne.

"Det var Malfoy som kastade en lamslagnings besvärjelse på dig, professorn. Han har redan blivit bestraffad nog, om ni frågar mig, men om ni vill kan ni ju dra av lite poäng från Slytherin." sade hon. "Det var er vän här som kastade en hårväxt förhäxning på honom," sade hon och nickade mot Hermione och sedan mot en säng som var full med blont hår som rörde sig långsamt med ett väsande ljud. När han tittade noga såg han att håret inte alls rörde sig. Det växte.

Harry förstod först inte om det var riktigt ställt med henne när hon kallade honom professor, men insåg sedan att han räknades till lärarna nu. "Ligger Malfoy under allt det där?" frågade Harry och misslyckades med att hålla inne ett litet hånskratt.

"Just precis." svarade hon. "Jag måste klippa honom en gång varje timme, annars skulle snart hela sjukhus flygeln vara full med hår..."

"Åh, han förtjänade det." försvarade sig Hermione.

"Det säger jag ingenting om, Miss Granger, men magi i korridoren är imot reglerna. Straffkomendering hos mig i kväll klockan tio." sa Harry och log retsamt. Hermione såg först shockad ut, men skrattade efter ett tag.

"För första gången i mitt liv ser jag fram imot straffkomendering..." sade hon och lutade sig ner mot hans ansikte, men madam Pomfrey harklade sig för att avbryta dem. Harry suckade lättat.

"Den första straffkomendering du någonsin fått, och du ser framimot den?" retades Harry, men sedan kom han på något viktigare. "Hur länge har jag legat här? Var är Ron?"

"Ron, Crabbe och Goyle ligger där borta," svarade Hermione och viftade med handen mot ett par sängar längre bort. "Efter att Malfoy kastat besvärjelsen flög Crabbe och Goyle på Ron. De hann tyvärr få in några slag innan jag kunde lamslå dem. De borde också vakna snart. Eftersom det var de som flög på Ron, bestämmde madam Pomfrey att låta dem fortsätta vara medvetslösa som straff. Ron har hon väckt, och han har just fått lite smärtstillande, så han sitter där borta och skrattar för sig själv..."

"Ron!" ropade Harry.

Ron vände sig om och log brett innan han vände sig bort igen med ett litet fnitter. Han pekade på Malfoy och hans hår som om han inte sett det innan och skrattade ännu mer.

"Han kommer vara väldigt borta ett par timmar..." sa madam Pomfrey. "Han kommer sova här över natten, men imorgon kan ni komma och hämta honom. Vid det laget kommer han att vara pigg som en nötkärna." tillade hon och gick bort mot Malfoy och hans hår, som nu börjat växa sig fast vid sängkanten. Madam Pomfrey höjde trollstaven och gick lös på hårbollen Malfoy.

"Åh, just det ja. Straffkomendering för Malfoy också. Han kan hjälpa Professor Sprout att omplantera mandragoror." sade Harry. "Jag hörde att hon hade problem med att göra det själv."

Plötsligt kom Harry att tänka på sin dröm, och det konstiga meddelandet. Vem var Månbarnet, och vad skulle han lyckas med som ingen anna lyckats med förut? Och vem var det som skulle bli mördad? Efter en rutinkontroll fick han gå, och lämnade sjukhusflygeln tillsammans med Hermione. Så fort de kom utanför dörren skred Harry till verket. Han ville att Hermione skulle veta allt om hans dröm, så han beskrev den för henne in i minsta detalj, men utelämmnade vissa saker han inte ville att _någon _skulle veta, som till exempel att han hade det innre ögat, för han trodde inte ens själv på det. Hon fick ett oroat ansiktsuttryck.

"Vilka är det som kommer dö? Och med en enda förbannelse? Och vem är 'Månbarnet,' och vad betyder det?" frågade hon fundersamt.

"Jag vet inte." svarade Harry eftertänksamt. "Det enda jag listat ut är att någon kommer bli dödsätare innan _"Månen blir sen"_, vad nu det kan betyda, och att dödsätaren tydligen finns i Gryffindor... Vänta lite. Innan månen blir sen. Innan dagarna blir längre än natten. Fattar du? Innan månen blir sen. Det sker innan..."

"Jo, jag vet." avbröt Hermione. "Det betyder att vi inte har mer än den här terminen på oss att få reda på vem... Vänta lite! Är inte Malfoys pappa dödsätare? Eller nej, Malfoy går ju i Slytherin... Men det behöver ju inte vara Gryffindor..."

Harry skakade på huvudet. "Missförstå mig rätt Hermione, men det är inte fullt så enkelt. De flesta i Slytherin har föräldrar som är dödsätare. Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Nott... Listan är lång. Men i Gryffindor... Vem i Gryfindor skulle våga säga att de har pappor som är dödsätare? Vi måste ta reda på vem som är född i fullmåne, för jag antar att det är vad _"Månens Barn"_ betyder"

"Det kommer inte att bli lätt, Harry." sade Hermione. "Det måste vara mer... Kanske... Kanske är han född i månens tecken..."

"Månens tecken?" frågade Harry förbryllat.

"Hmm?" mummlade Hermione frånvarande. "Åh, just det ja. I talmagi räknar man ut ett visst nummer genom att lägga ihop alla tal i någons födelsedag och år för att kunna bestämma vilken himmlakropp som bestämmer personens öde..."

"Och du tycker att spådoms konst verkar flummigt?" skrattade Harry. Hermione räckte ut tungan åt honom.

"Är du intresserad eller inte?" frågade hon surt. Harry nickade och pussade henne på kinden. Hon mjuknade omedelbart. "Hm... Det här börjar bli lite läskigt. Vi har varit ihop i ett par veckor, och du vet redan hur du ska få mig att mjukna... Ja var var vi nu? Jo man gångrar personens födelsedatum, alltså den tolfte blir tolv, och månaden, Januari blir ett och så vidare. Alltså har den som är född den tolfte januari talet 12 gånger ett. Sedan plussar man resultatet med årtalet och delar det sedan i antalet himmla kroppar, d.v.s 9. Om ditt födelse datum är den första januari 1984, räknar du såhär: 1 gånger 1 är ett, plus 84 är 85 som du delar i nio. Alltså blir ditt nummer 9,4 alltså är du i plutos tecken. Siffersystemet är väldigt avancerat så det kommer jag inte gå in på. Jag ligger i saturnus tecken."

"Men månen är ju ingen planet..." sade Harry eftertänksamt. Hermione skakade på huvudet.

"Månen ligger i en dödzon. Den har hand om de siffror som ingen annan planet kan ta hand om. Snälla, be mig inte att förklara det här..." bad Hermione, och Harry bestämde sig för att han egentligen inte _ville_ veta.

De följdes åt till stora salen och gick upp för trapporna. När de stog vid porträtt hålet vände sig Hermione mot Harry. "Hur mycket är klockan?" frågade hon. Harry hade ingen klocka, så han ryckte på axlarna. Hermione skakade på huvudet och tog upp sin trollstav. Harry ryggade automatiskt tillbaka, men till hans förvåning riktade hon trollstaven mot sig själv, och sade "Tempus!". Hennes kropp stelnade till och Hon stirrade rakt framför sig, men verkade inte fokusera blicken på någonting. "Nitton och tjugotre." sa hon.

"Va?" frågade Harry förvånat. Ingen reaktion. "Är du OK?" frågade Harry, mycket oroad nu. Just som han frågade detta försvann hennes konstiga stelhet, och hon höjde ögonbrynen mot Harry som stirrade på henne med oroligt ansikts uttryck.

"Nå?" frågade hon.

"Va?" frågade han. Han insåg att 'va?' var något som flög ur hans mun med jämna mellanrum.

"Vad sa jag för tid?" frågade hon lungt.

"Eh... Va?"

Hermione såg högst road ut. "Jag kunde ha en mer intressant konversation med en lyktstolpe. Vad sa jag för tid?"

"Var det _det_ du sa? Jag trodde du fått ett anfall eller nåt... Du sa att klockan var fem i halv åtta." sa Harry när han äntligen insåg vad hon talade om.

"Bra." sade hon.

Harry kom plötsligt ihåg en viss del av drömmen som han praktiskt nog 'glömt' berätta för henne. "Jo, Hermione... Jag funderade på att berätta för Ron trots allt. Min mamma sa att jag borde göra det." sade Harry. Hermione suckade uppgivet.

"Det har jag ju sagt hela tiden."

Harry nickade, det hade varit Hermione som övertalade honom att berätta för Ron från första början. De gick in i sällskaps rummet, och gjorde sina läxor. Hermione verkade lite missnöjd när Harry sa att han skulle gå till biblioteket och hämta boken som Professor Trelawney tipsat honom om. Han hade praktiskt nog också 'glömt' att berätta att hans far också besatt det innre ögat. När han kom ner till biblioteket frågade han madam Pience om hon kunde leta upp boken åt honom. "Javisst, professorn." sade hon och skyndade bort mellan hyllorna och letade. Harry hade fortfarande inte vant sig vid att bli kallad 'professor', och han misstänkte att han aldrig skulle göra det heller. Det dröjde några minuter innan madam Pience kom tillbaka med en liten bok med ett stort öga på omslaget. Harry tackade för hjälpen och lämnade biblioteket. Efter några minuter var han i Gryffindors sällskaps rum igen. Hermione satt fortfarande med näsan i sin talmagi bok.

"Var inte du redan klar med din talmagi läxa?" frågade Harry. Hermione tittade snabbt upp, innan hon återvände till boken.

"Det är ingen läxa... Jag studerar bara systemet..." sa hon förstrött. Harry ställde sig bakom henne, och en blick mot bilden med siffror och planeter, diagram och kartor samt diverse linjer och cirklar fick honom att förstå att systemet _var_ väldigt komplicerat. Harry satte sig mitt imot henne och slog upp sin bok. Han läste halva förordet på två sidor, som berättade om vilken stor nytta man kunde ha av det man lärde sig i boken, och hoppade sedan direkt till fakta delen. Motvilligt insåg han att han faktiskt tyckte att det var en ganska intressant bok. Där fanns en hel del illustrerade bilder som alla rörde sig.

**"Efter första synen, eller 'förutsägelsen', som kan inträffa när som**

**helst i livet, dock vanligast i tonåren, är det viktigt att man lär sig **

**att koncentrera och kontrollera sin förmåga, och det är det detta **

**kapitel skall handla om. Det är egentligen mycket enkelt, men det **

**kan krävas en del övning innan du kan påvärka synen, även om du **

**aldrig kan bemästra den till fullo. **

**Du kände dig antagligen lite konstig innan din första förutsägelse, **

**och det är själva varnings klockan. **

**När du känner på samma sätt nästa gång, skall du snabbt **

**koncentrera dig på att hitta vad som är felet. Det är faktiskt allt du **

**behöver göra. Efter ett antal gånger kommer du att veta åtminstone **

**en minut i förväg vad som kommer hända. Beroende på hur stark **

**din förmåga är ser du längre i framtiden. **

**Nuvarande rekord hålls av Mr. James Harold Potter, 1963- 1985, **

**som förutsåg att hans vän, Lord Sirius Eric Black, för nuvarande **

**på flyt undan ministeriet; skulle ramla ner för en trappa hela **

**femton minuter och tolv sekunder innan det hände. **

**Tyvärr kunde inte Mr. Potter varna sin vän, som fick spendera en **

**natt på st. Mungos sjukhus för magiska åkommor."**

"Wow!" utropade Harry. "Min pappa är känd!"

"Va?" frågade Hermione förbryllat. Harry visade henne boken. Hon såg plötsligt väldigt misstänksamt på Harry. "Varför har du aldrig berättat för mig att din pappa var en siare?" frågade hon med ett sårat tonfall som Harry inte gillade.

"Jag visste inte förrän några timmar sedan, jag lovar!" sade Harry, men insåg sedan att han försagt sig.

"För några _timmar_ sedan? Harry finns det något mer jag borde få reda på om drömmen?" frågade hon nu med nyfiket tonfall. Harry antog att hon bara var en väldigt bra skådespelerska när hon lät sårad. Han skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, det var allt. Jag kunde inte säga det när Ron var där. Du vet hur han är..." sa Harry med en röst han hoppades lät sanningsenlig. Egentligen hade han bestämmt sig för att inte berätta det för någon. Det räckte med att han, Trelawney och Dumbledore visste, hade han bestämmt sig för. _Men inget blir som man tänkt sig_, tänkte Harry uppgivet. Men så plötsligt insåg Harry att han kanske borde planera sin nästa lektion. Harry hade inga läxor förutom att läsa den där boken som Trelawney sagt åt honom, för Snape hade inte gett någon läxa, och de hade aldrig läxor i örtlära. Dessutom var han ju själv lärare i försvar mot svartkonster. Han hade gjort upp ett eget lärarschema. Han skulle läsa alla uppsatser på helgen.

"Jag går till försvar m... Mitt kontor" ändrade han sig och log hemlighetsfullt mot Hermione. "För att förbereda mina lektioner för nästa vecka. Kommer du klockan tio?" frågade han.

Till hans förvåning reste sig Hermione upp. "Nej, jag kommer redan nu..."

De följdes åt till försvar mot svartkonst salen och gick upp för trapporna och in i kontoret. De satte sig vid det tomma bordet där Harry och Lupin så många gånger suttit två år tidigare. Harry satt sig där Lupin brukade sitta och Hermione satte sig på Harrys gamla plats mittimot. Men en blick på Hermione berättade för Harry att hon inte hade tänkt sig att tala om hans nästa lektion, för hennes ögon gnistrade underligt igen, och hon hade ett konstigt leende på läpparna. Harry kände att han började svettas.

Varnig! Läsare under 16år rekomenderas att hoppa till nästa gång ni ser tre "vågor" ().

"Eh... Har du några idéer om vad j-jag ska h-ha nästa lektion?" stammade han. Hermione log ännu bredare och hon ställde sig upp och gick runt bordet och satte sig i Harrys knä. Harry kände en värme sprida sig i kroppen, och han kände hur hans kropp reagerade på att hennes kropp var så nära sin egen. Harry hoppades att hon inte skulle lägga märke till vissa saker som visar allt för tydligt att en kille är upphetsad, hur mycket de än försöker dölja det. Någonting i hennes leende sa att hon mycket väl kunde känna det, men hon sa ingenting. Hon bara log mot honom och lutade sig närmare med lätt öppna läppar, och så snart deras läppar möttes var det som om Harrys självkontroll flugit iväg och gömt sig i boggartskåpet.

Han avbröt försiktigt kyssen, och Hermione såg förvånad ut. Han log mot henne och reste sig upp med henne i famnen. Hon log osäkert. Det såg ut som om hon inte gillade att bli buren, men han såg att det fanns en förhoppning i hennes ögon som allt för tydligt visade vad hon väntade sig att de skulle göra. Harry skrattade och kysste henne försiktigt på pannan. Hon sträckte upp en hand och smekte hans kind samtidigt som Harry gick upp för trappan och in på kontorsrummet. Det såg ut precis som när Crouch Jr. lämnade det, exclusive magiska apparater. Harry hade bara sina lärar saker där, och så klart ett bord, två stolar och en säng. Han visste inte varför han fick en säng när han fortfarande sov i sin sovsal, men nu var den välkommen.

Han lade försiktigt ner Hermione på sängen och hennes leende blev bredare. Han lade sig ner brevid henne, och undrade i sitt stilla sinne vad tusan han höll på med, men han slog snabbt bort tanken innan den slagit rot. Han såg Hermione i ögonen, de där bruna, mystik fyllda ögonen som värmde honom långt in i själen.

Deras händer började sakta och trevande att vandra över varandras kroppar. Det här kändes så annorlunda, som om de behövde vara mer försiktiga. Harry kände sig som om han befann sig i någon sorts dimma, som om det vore en dröm.

Innan han visste ordet av hade deras händer börjat befria dem från tröjor och i Hermiones fall också hennes bh. Harry flämtade till när han såg henne utan ett plagg på överkroppen, och för ett ögonblick var det som om dimman lättat. Han kunde aldrig tro att någon kunde vara så perfekt, men ändå helt normal. Hon var inte överdriven på något sätt, som de som hälsat på doktorn med scalpellen och plasten, utan helt enkelt så fin man kunde vara.

Han böjde sig försiktigt ner och kysste henne och fortsatte sedan neråt mot de nyfunna äventyren. När han kom fram så suckade hon belåtet och tryckte honom närmare intill sig. Efter en stund kände sig plötsligt Harry väldigt busig, och kysste hennes bröst en sista gång innan han tittade upp i hennes ansikte. Hon tittade hoppfullt in i hans ögon, och han flinade åt henne innan han försiktigt började arbeta sig från hennes hals, ner mot brösten, och sedan förbi dem ner till naveln. Hermiones andehämtning blev allt tyngre och hon skruvade på sig mer och mer. Han skulle dra ut på det, det visste de båda.

Han kysste henne runt naveln och lät sin hand vandra ner längst hennes mage och fortsatte sedan längst utsidan av hennes lår. Hon skruvade på sig när han lät sin hand vandra ner till hennes knä och sedan vandra uppåt på insidan av benet den här gången. Han kände hur hon blev mer och mer spänd ju närmare målet han kom, men hennes andhämtning och ljuden hon gav ifrån sig visade att det inte berodde på att hon ville att han skulle sluta. Försiktigt lade han handen över henne, hon rös av välbehag. Han började röra handen upp och ner utanför hennes tunna byxor och hon började röra sig allt mer samtidigt som hon flämtade till. Efter att ha retat henne på detta sätt en stund tittade han upp i hennes ögon och lade handen på hennes byxkant. Hon nickade och log.

Efter bara några sekunder låg hon där inför honom som naturen skapt henne. Han blev alldeles yr bara av att se henne, och han undrade än en gång vad han gjort för att förtjäna hennes kärlek. Hon gav honom inte så mycket tid att beundra hennes skönhet, för hon tog tag i hans hand och lade den över henne. I samma stund som hans hand rörde vid henne fick hon bita sig i läppen för att undertrycka ett litet skrik. Hon öppnade sina ben lite grann, och Harry, som fortfarande var chockad av hennes djärvhet, började tafatt röra henne på de ställen han visste skulle påverka henne mest. Han hade inte varit ensam om att läsa Deans tidningar han hade gömt längst ner i sin koffert. Hon flämtade och gnydde om vartannat och han kysste henne ömt då och då. Plötsligt insåg han att han ville göra ännu mer för henne. Just då kändes det som om han var beredd på att göra vad som helst så länge det gav henne tillfredställelse. Han hasade sig försiktigt ner till platsen som hans hand just lämnat, och tittade upp i hennes ansikte igen. Hon nickade inte den här gången. Hon tryckte bara ner hans ansikte mot sig, och han kysste henne där hans hand just fått henne att åla sig.

Det var som om hon fått en elektrisk stöt, så våldsam var reaktionen, och hon skrek till, men hejdade sig snabbt. Inte för att någon skulle kunna höra henne (alla lärare hade ljudsäkra rum så att ingen kunde tjuvlyssna vid betygsamtal), men det verkade som om hon ville vara fokuserad vid det han gjorde för henne.

Det tog inte lång tid innan hon gick upp i brygga mot hans ansikte och ramlade ihop, flåsandes.

"Det där var..." flåsade hon. Hon hämtade andan innan hon fortsatte. "Det mest fantastiska... Jag någonsin upplevt!" utropade hon. Harry log mot henne, och undrade vagt var det var som luktade så konstigt. "Vilken flickvän jag är. Första gången skall ju alltid vara hemsk speciellt om det är första gången för kille också... Så vida inte... Harry, finns något du vill berätta för mig?" frågade hon och log skälmskt.

Harry förstog först inte vad hon talade om, men tillslut gick det upp för honom. "Nej, det här var min första gång, Det är bara det..." sa han, men tvekade om han skulle våga berätta det som han inte ens vågat erkänna för sig själv. Det han gjort oräkneliga kvällar i sin ensamhet som han sedan tyckt varit väldigt pinsamt. "Det är bara det att jag har fantiserat om det här miljontals gånger. Även om det inte var några känslor inblandade då, det var mer djuriskt och det kändes så förbjudet och spännande att fantisera om en av sina bästa vänner..."

Det han sade var faktiskt hundra procent sanning, och det var första gången han vågat erkänna det för någon. Men å andra sidan så hade han ju just älskat med personen i fråga, så han antog att det var OK. Till sin förvåning log Hermione brett.

"Ja, då är vi kvitt. Jag har fantiserat om dig sedan jag var elva..." sa hon och rodnade.

"Hermione!" utbrast Harry halvt roat, halvt äcklat. Hermione skrattade.

"Jag vet... Vad ska du göra åt det då, _professorn?_"gav hon igen.

"Om du använder den tonen mot mig igen, kanske vi inte gör om det här igen!" hotade Harry. Det fanns inte den minsta sanning i det hotet, och det visste han.

Hermione log skälmskt. "Jag tror dig inte..." sa hon och satte sig i Harrys knä. Hon hade ännu inte tagit på sig kläderna. Nu fick hon därimot ett lite oroligt ansikts uttryck. "Förlåt Harry..." sa hon och Harry insåg att det skulle ta ett bra tag innan hon slutade förvåna honom. Harry höjde ögonbrynen åt henne.

"För vad?" frågade han när hon inte verkade fortsätta.

"Att jag är en självisk liten..." började hon argt, men verkade inte finna ord nog att beskriva sig själv.

"Vad menar du nu, Miss Granger?" frågade Harry skämtsamt. Hermione tittade bort.

"Jag antar att du inte kunde njuta så mycket av det där..." sade hon tyst efter en lång tystnad.

Harry skrattade. "Tror du inte jag njöt av det där? Allvarligt Hermione. Om jag inte njutit av det skulle jag ju aldrig gjort det eller hur?" Hermione verkade inte övertygad.

"Se bara på oss. Du är fullt påklädd och jag är helt naken. Det borde finnas lagar mot hur självisk man får vara..." sa hon och suckade.

"Jag njöt lika mycket som du av det där om inte _mer_." sade Harry. "Och om det varit jag som tagit av mig min tröja hade samma sak hänt, fast jag hade varit den själviska. Oroa dig inte. Jag kan ju alltid avsluta jobbet i min sovsal..."

Nu vände sig Hermione mot Harry med ett av sina mer oförståeliga leenden. "Ja, och det är ju inte försent att göra någonting åt det än..." sa hon. Harry tittade på klockan och insåg att det redan gått en timma.

"Jo, det är det faktiskt." sa han "Det är bäst att du klär på dig så att vi kan gå till Gryffindors sällskaps rum..." han kunde inte hålla besvikenheten borta från sin röst. Egentligen ville han aldrig se henne med kläder igen nu när han sett hur vacker hon var utan dem. Han insåg plötsligt att han stirrade på henne, och tittade bort. Hermione log.

"Det där lät lika övertygande som 'Ge mig inte en miljon galleoner, och säg inte att jag är Hogwarts bästa student genom tiderna'..." sa hon roat och Harry log mot henne. De reste sig upp och De omfamnade varandra en sista gång och Harry kände hennes nakna kropp mot sin påklädda. Han kysste henne djupt, men hon avslutade den snabbt, men ömt. Hon ställde sig upp och började leta reda på sina kläder, och Harry försökte att inte stirra _för_ mycket varje gång hon böjde sig ner. Allt för snabbt hade hon klätt på sig.

Nu är det okej att läsa igen

Hon lärde Harry en nyttig liten besvärjelse som beddade sängen åt honom. När de undanröjt alla bevis började de gå mot Gryffindor tornet. De kom upp till det tomma sällskaps rummet och Hermione gav Harry en kyss som tydligt var tänkt leda till något som kunde äga rum i en av sofforna, men Harrys självkontroll hade återvänt från sin rast, och de skiljdes åt. De sade godnatt och Harry skyndade sig upp till sin sovsal. När han dragit för förhänget och krupit in inder täcket tänkte han tillbaka på de två senaste timmarna...

Dagarna gick, och Harry lyckades lägga drömmen bakom sig när torsdagen kom och det var dags för deras första lektion i auror förberedande ämnen. Harry hade tänkt igenom kvällen med Hermione många gånger, och hade frågat sig själv om han verkligen ville att det hade hänt. Men varje gång hörde han konstigt nog en underlig röst inom sig som sade att det var precis det han viljat hela tiden. Det läskiga med den rösten var att han inte alls kände så. Han själv ville helst vrida tillbaka klockan och ändra det, men det sade han förstås inte till Hermione.

Lektionen med Hufflepuff och Ravenclaw hade gått som smort, och de hade varit lika intresserade som Gryffindor eleverna. Fleur log strolande mot Harry och resten av Gryffindorarna någon timma senare, då de gick in i klassrummet. Harry tyckte att hon stirrade väldigt konstigt på honom, men han bestämmde sig för att han måste ha inbildat sig, för snart tittade hon ut över klassen med ett litet leende. "God Morgon Gryffindor elever. 'Ar ni 'aft ett bra lov? Jag är Fleur Delacour och jag ska yndervisa er i auror förberedande ämmnen. Ni kan lägga yndan era trollstavar, för först skall jag gå igenom 'yr ni gör om ni 'ammnar i en situation där ni inte 'ar eller kan använda en trollstav. 'Arry, kan dy komma upp 'it?" sa hon. Harry reste sig upp och ställde sig vid henne. De hade aldrig varit i det här klassrummet förr, men det fanns redan en duellarena mitt på golvet, och det var där Harry ställde sig och undrade vad det var som pågick. Fleur viftade med sin trollstav, och ett antal mattor som påminde Harry om de gympa mattor som fanns i mugglarskolan han gick när han var liten, fyllde golvet så att Harry inte skulle skadas. "Så där. 'Arry, nu låtsas vi att du är en mycket farlig dödsätare, och att vi inte 'ar några trollstavar. Vad gör du?"

Harry ryckte på axlarna. Han tyckte att det var ett mycket overkligt scenario, som om han någonsin...

Plötsligt var Fleur framme vid honom, tog tag i hans arm, och några hundradels sekunder senare befann han sig på genomresa i luften, innan han landade med ryggen hårt i mattan. Det kändes som om han tappat andan. Gryffindor eleverna applåderade, och Harry såg att Hermione verkade lite orolig, men stämde lamt in i applåderna. Harry bestämde sig för att inte ta illa upp, utan skrattade avslappnat och log mot sina vänner.

"Se där. Man tar tag om 'ans arm, och svingar 'onom över sig, så 'är," sade hon och började förklara kastet in i minsta detalj. Alla elever, åtminstone de manliga, lyssnade uppmärksamt på vartenda ord hon sade. Efter ett flertal minuters anvisningar avslutade hon samtalet. "Och det är allt. Ny ska vi dela ypp er i grupper. 'Arry, du och Weasley gör först. Sedan kommer vi ändra grupper så att alla får möta varandra. Kom i'åg alla rörelserna. Om ni gör fel kommer er partner att få väldigt ont."

Harry mötte Rons osäkra blick och ryckte på axlarna. "Vem ska vara dödsätare först?" frågade Harry. Ron svarade inte, och Harry tog det som om han inte ville vara dödsätare, så han sträckte ut sin hand. Först misslyckades Ron rejält, och Harry försökte att inte streta imot, för hans vampyrkrafter fick inte bli kända. Ron drog i hans arm för allt han var värd, och försökte att kasta honom översig som om han vore en gigantiskt tomtenisse.

"Nej, nej, nej, det där är inte rätt! Dy ska låta 'onom rylla över din rygg. Förstår dy? Vänd 'ans styrka imot 'onom." ropade Fleur och sprang fram mot dem mellan resten av eleverna som alla kämpade med att kasta sin motståndare över sig. Harry lade märke till att en hel del klarade sig fint, och Neville var just på genom resa i luften efter att Hermoine kastat honom. Neville landade på ändan och reste sig upp och försökte hämta andan. Hermione var redan där och hjälpte honom och bad om ursäkt. Yoshua hade redan börjat på andra sorters kast, tydligen någon sorts kampsport, och Dean, som var Yoshuas partner, tittade bedjande på sina vänner, men ingen vågade hjälpa honom. Fleur hjälpte Ron att förstå grunderna, och efter ytterligare några försök låg Harry på mattan, och Ron log stolt innan han räckte ut en hand och hjälpte Harry att stå. Nu var det Harrys tur, och han visste redan att han skulle klara det utan problem efter att ha lyssnat på Fleurs oändliga försök att få Ron att förstå. Problemet var att Harry inte fick ta i alls, om han inte ville skada Ron allvarligt. Han bestämmde sig för att låtsas som om det var ett skört vinglas han skulle slänga i marken, och utan att förstöra det. Han tog tag i Rons arm, och plötsligt kände han hur det blev väldigt tyst i rummet. Alla andra verkade röra sig i slowmotion, och det enda som hördes var hans egna andetag. Han påbörjade kastet och...

"Harry? Vad..?" frågade Ron när han landat väldigt långt bort från mattorna. Han hade flugit flera meter genom luften och tillslut landat på det hårda stengolvet. Harry kände hur hans mun hängde öppen, och han bestämmde sig för att stänga den igen. Fleur kom skyndades fram till dem. Resten av klassen stirrade på honom i stum förvåning. Alla utom Hermione, som redan visste om hans styrkor, fast hon spelade i alla fall sin förvåning ganska bra.

"'Ur gjorde dy det där, 'Arry? Dy måste 'a använt magi eller något. Det är omänskligt att kynna kasta någon så lånt så lång! 'Ur gjorde dy?" frågade hon upphetsat. Harry ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag har ingen aning. Det var som om tid..." började han, men en varnande blick från Hermione sade att det inte var någon bra idé att berätta det han just skulle säga. "Det var som om jag... Eh, som om jag..." Han kom av sig. "Som om jag var någon annanstans. Som om jag var i en annan tid. Som om jag alltid gjort dethär, fast jag inte visste om det." ljög han. Han tyckte att det lät väldigt bra. Fleur såg misstroget på honom, men Harry mötte hennes blick. Hermione himlade med ögonen och vände sig mot resten av klassen.

"Jag måste tala med 'Arry i enrym. Longbottom, kan dy ta Weasley till sjukhus flygeln? Vi måste kolla så att 'an inte är skadad." sa Fleur bestämt när Ron försökte protestera. Hon ledde iväg Harry till ett litet rum bakom arenan, där eleverna stog och stirrade förbluffat på Harry och Fleur.

"Ryck upp er, innan någon fågel misstar era munnar för fågelholkar." ropade Harry till de lamslagna klasskamraterna i ett försök att lätta spänningen. De nyktrade till och återvände till att göra sina 'karatekast' som Harry omedvetet döpt dem till. När de kom in i dett lilla rummet såg Harry att det hade precis samma inredning som kontoret vid försvar mot svartkonst klassrummet. Han kände en rodnad sprida sig över ansiktet när han tänkte tillbaka på det han och Hermione gjort för några dagar sedan. Fleur satte sig på sin stol på ena sidan av skrivbordet. Han såg några små skillnader i inredningen som bestod av Fleurs privata egendomar. Bland annat en helfigurspegel med en guldklädd ram. Harry undrade smått om det var äkta guld. Fleur viftade med handen åt Harry att sätta sig på stolen mitt imot henne, och Harry gjorde som hon ville. Hon spände ögonen i honom, och Harry kände sig väldigt obekväm när han såg in i hennes klarblå ögon. Det var någonting med dem som fick honom att tro att hon kunde se allting som for genom hans huvud, varenda tanke, varenda minne, varenda känsla. "Så, 'Arry. Jag tyckte att det var bättre om vi talade om det här privat. Jag råkar veta att det är omöjligt för en vanlig människa att kasta någon så långt som dy gjorde. Så, jag 'ar en fråga, och jag vill att dy svarar ärligt..." Harry antog att detta hade något med att han var vampyr att göra. "'Ar dy 'varit' med en kvinnlig student?" Harry tappade fullständigt hakan. Vad var det för en fråga? Ville hon inte veta vad han var för något innan hon frågade om han varit tillsammans med någon?

"Va?" frågade Harry, inte för sista gången i sitt liv.

"Jo, Jag menar..." började Fleur, men Harry avbröt henne.

"Ja jag vet vad du menar! Men varför vill du veta det?" frågade han.

Fleur sände en misstänksam blick mot Harry, och han undrade vad som kunde tänkas bli nästa fråga.

"Jag råkar veta hur vampyrer jagar, och vad de gör när de har sällskap av en människa i sängen..."

Harry kände ilskan koka upp inom sig. växa upp inom sig. "Påstår du att jag skulle ha bitit Hermione!?" Plötsligt insåg han att han försagt sig igen. Han var tvungen att lära sig att kontrollera vad som flög ut över hans läppar när han blev arg.

"Hermione Granger, 'Arry?" frågade hon lugnt. Harry svarade inte, utan tittade envist bort. Då hände någonting väldigt underligt. Han kände sig hur han drogs mot Fleur. Plötsligt såg hon väldigt vacker ut, och Harry kände hur hans hjärna reste bort. Som i en syn såg han sig själv gå fram till Fleur. Han visste vad som höll på att hända.

_Det här är inte rätt_ hördes en irriterande liten röst i hans huvud.

_Jag rår inte för det..._ Bortförklarade en annan liten röst. Konstigt nog lät den rösten trevligare.

Plötsligt kysste han henne och kände hur hennes händer letat sig in under hans skolklädnad och in under hans tröja. Harry darrade. Men det var något som saknades. Det var som om han var i trans. Det fanns inga känslor.

_Det är inte Hermione._ sa den första rösten.

Det var allt han behövde för att kunna hindra sig själv. Han kastade sig bakåt, och ramlade över en stol och han föll baklänges. Med ett brak låg han på golvet med det som återstod av stolen under sig. Han undgick med nöd och näppe att ge Fleur en obehaglig spark på käken när han ramlade bakåt. Fleur stog nu med munnen öppen i chock. Hennes blick fick plötsligt en sorts beundran. Harry skakade på huvudet och den konstiga transen försvann. Just då flög dörren upp och Hermione stormade in. Hon tittade kelntroget mellan Harry och Fleur, som skyndat sig fram till Harry. Hermione var rasande.

"Jag tyckte väl att killarna blev lite väl fjantiga." sa hon som om det vore nått slående bevis för någonting. "Jag visste väl att en sån... en sån som du skulle få för dig att göra något som det här!"

"'Ermione, det dy måste förstå är..." började Fleur, men Hermione var i full gång.

"Jag förstod direkt vad som höll på att ske här inne! Vad försökte du göra egentligen va?" skrek Hermione. Hela klassen stog i dörröppningen och betraktade scenen. Harry kände att han borde försvara Fleur, men förstod att det bara var ännu en av hennes vilie krafter som spelade honom ett spratt.

"Ja, vad försökte du göra egentligen? Ena stunden snackade du om hur jag lyckades kasta iväg Ron, och sen var du plötsligt på mig!" ropade Harry. Han nämde såklart inte att han var vampyr.

"Jag, Jag..." stammade Fleur.

"Harry, du ska inte tro att jag är klar med dig!" skrek Hermione plötsligt mot Harry. Harry skulle just försvara sig, men Fleur hade redan börjat göra det åt honom.

"Dy ska inte beskylla 'Arry. Det var mitt fel. Jag visste att ni... Eller jag..." Hon kom av sig, men ingen sa något så hon samlade sig igen och fortsatte. "Han verkade konstigt nog inte intresserad av mig, så jag blev lite förolämpad och bestämde mig för att ge 'onom ett smakprov på vad vi vilier kan få killar att göra om vi vill. Det var därför de andra började bete sig lite fånigt. De var inte lika nära mig som 'Arry. Men till min förvåning bröt han sig ur min förtrollning och backade yndan från mig och snubblade över stulen..."

Hermione tittade från den ena till den andra. Hon insåg fårstås att en del av det hela var lögn, men hon kunde inte veta vilken. Hade Harry varit medvetet otrogen, eller hade han blivit tvingad till det? Hade det varit Fleur eller Harry som startat det hela? Hon visste inte. Hon vände sig om och stormade ut igen. Eleverna lämnade plats åt henne, och Harry valde att springa efter. Han vågade inte springa allt han kunde förrän han var ute i korridoren. Och när han väl sprang allt vad han hade tog det inte lång tid innan han var ifatt henne. Han tog tag i henne och höll henne till sig. Hon stretade imot först, men Harry släppte henne inte, utan höll henne hårt intill sig och viskade tröstande i hennes öra. Han förklarade hur det egentligen gått till inne på fleur kontor, och pussade henne lite lätt på kinden och viskade tröstande i hennes öra. Hon lugnade ner sig och lät sina tårar komma. Hon snyftade högt mot Harrys bröstkorg, och Harry klappade henne tröstande på ryggen. Han kysste henne i håret och andades in den lugnande doften. Efter en bra stund tystnade hon.

"Åh Harry, jag vet att jag inte borde reagerat sådär..." började hon, men Harry bara vaggade henne tröstande.

"Jag förstår nog hur det måste sett ut. Vi kanske ska leta upp något ställe att tala privat..." sade han eftertänksammt. Hermione såg förvånat men hoppfullt mot honom, och han skrattade. "Jag sa _tala_ Hermione, och det är vad vi ska göra. Vi kan gå till Fluffys gamla kammare. Hagrid berättade för mig tidigare i sommar att han skänkt honom till ett reservat. Tydligen hade 'den stackars varelsen' rymt och gått lös på skolans hönsgård..."

Hon nickade tyst och de vandrade under tystnad mot Fluffys gammla kammare. Några minuter senare var de framme och Harry blev förvånad över att dörren var olåst.

Hermione ställde sig i hörnan och Harry ställde sig brevid henne och förklarade allt, till och med om kyssen. Det som förvånade honom var att Hermione inte alls verkade arg för att han låtit sig bli kysst. Han berättade vad som fick honom att avsluta kyssen och hon fnyste misstroget. Harry höjde på ögonbrynen mot henne. Hon log mot honom, och Harry undrade om han någonsin skulle förstå sig på tjejer. Han berättade också varför han låg på golvet, och om vad som hänt när han slängde Ron över sig. Hermione verkade inte ens förvånad.

"Ja, det är en av vampyrernas mest underliga sinnen." sade hon sakligt. "När de slåss rör de sig så snabbt så att det måste se ut för dem som om alla andra rör sig långsamt. Jag var som tur var den enda som såg dig. Du rörde dig som om du... Jag kan inte ens beskriva det. Du rörde dig så snabbt att jag knappt hann se att du rört dig innan du stod upprät igen och stirrade förvånat på Ron. Det var tur att du insåg att du inte kunde berätta det för alla. Du borde verkligen studera mer om vampyrer, Harry. Det finns en massa grejer du kan nu som du aldrig kunnat förut. Bland annat kan du känna dofter väldigt bra, du kan se folks kroppsvärme och..."

"Vad då se värme och känna dofter?" frågade Harry förvirrat. "Jag kan inte se någons kroppsvärme, och jag har knappast bättre lukt sinne än andra..."

"Jo, men de fungerar bara när du vill. Din hörsel är också väldigt skärpt. Lyssna noga nu... Koncentrera dig på att höra minsta ljud..." sa hon. Harry väntade, men inget hände. Men så plötsligt hörde han ett dovt dunkande från Hermiones håll. Han höjde förvånat ögonbrynen, men nu hörde han ännu mer än bara det som han antog var Hermiones bankande hjärta. Först avlägset men sedan närmare och närmare hörde han mummel från elever som pratade med varandra, lärare som gav anvisningar och om han koncentrerade kunde han urskilja vissa konversationer.

"...Jag tycker om auror förberedande ämmnen..." hördes en helt obekant röst. Harry koncentrerade sig på en annan röst.

"...Och Dumbledore tycker att..."

Harry insåg att hans nya hörsel kunde komma till nytta.

"Harry?" frågade Hermione nu, men eftersom Harry förstärkt sin hörsel, lät det som om hon använt sonorus besvärjelsen på sig själv, sedan spelat in 'Harry' på ett illvrål, varefter hon spelat upp det precis vid hans öra. Det gjorde väldigt ont.

"Aj, Hermione!" tjöt Harry och höll sig för örat. Han hade tappat koncentrationen och hans hörsel var normal igen. "Inte så högt!"

Hermione skrattade. "Högt? Harry, vems konversationer lyssnade du på egentligen om du var tvungen att skärpa din hörsel så mycket?"

"Äh, ingen speciell, det var bara så häftigt att..." började han, men Hermione avbröt honom.

"Försök känna dofter nu." sade hon. Hon log ett okynneligt leende, och Harry undrade vad hon tänkte på. Att känna dofter var svårare, men snart kände han en doft han kände igen så väl efter måndagens 'händelse'.

"Hermione?" frågade Harry och kände att han rodnade. Hermione log.

"Mm?" frågade hon och gosade sig mot Harry och hennes fingrar vandrade förstrött över hans bröstkorg. Harry log.

"Jag är ledsen Hermione, men nu när du börjat lära mig vad jag kan göra vill jag veta mer. Så... Vad kan jag göra mer?"

Hermione backade besviket undan. "Ja, du kan ju se min kroppsvärme." sa hon lungt. "Men det är nog det mest avancerade du gjort hitills," tillade hon, och Harry nickade.

Han såg mot henne och koncentrerade sig på att se närmare, men varje gång han försökte insåg han att han hade börjat titta på fel ställe, och hans tankar hade börjat vandra iväg igen. Hermione, som inte hade annat att göra, hade studerat Harry och måste ha sett var hans blick föll. Hon fnittrade på ett sätt som gjorde det omöjligt för Harry att koncentrera sig. Han tittade på sina egna händer istället, men Hermione kom fram och tog hans händer i sina och efter att ha koncentrerat hörseln och lukten på samma gång hörde Harry att hennes hjärt rytm var väldigt snabb och Hon luktade väldigt intressant... Han såg upp i hennes ögon, precis i tid för att möta hennes läppar. Nu fick Harry en sån där enorm lust att retas igen. Det var hans sätt att visa att han tyckte om henne, det visste hon nu efter de gånger de träffats efter måndagen. Det hade inte blivit mer än kyssar, för Harrys självkontroll hade skrämts ut ur sitt skåp av boggarten. Han öppnade sina käkar och bet henne lite löst i nacken. Han kände doften av adrenalin och skräck strömma från henne, och hennes hjärta slog minst dubbelt så snabbt. Hon blev skräckslagen. Harry tittade upp på hennes skräckslagna ansikte och grinade brett. Han kunde höra hur hennes hjärtrytm saktade ner, och hon höll en hand för bröstet.

"Harry! Gör inte så där! Jag vet att du är en erechon vampyr, men tanken på att någon typ av vampyr biter mig i nacken tilltalar mig inte." Hon tog en stund på sig innan hon lugnat ner sig. Harry skrattade bara åt henne. "Jasså? Du skrattar åt mig?" sade hon i ett försök till hotande tonfall, men Harry hörde tydligt att hon i själva verket var lika road som han. Hon flög på honom, och han lät henne brotta ner honom, för han ville inte förstöra det roliga. När hon väl satt där på honom med ett triumferat ansiktsuttryck insåg Harry att hon satt på ett väldigt olägligt ställe. Hon verkade också ha lagt märke till det för hon log plötsligt mot honom, och Harry kände den underbara doften strömma till.

Harry kunde försökte resa sig upp, men Plötsligt hade Hermione tagit fast hans armleder och tryckt ner dem mot golvet. Om Harry hade velat hade han kunnat resa sig upp, men bara om han _velat_.

Men då hände det.

Han började känna sig konstig, och han försökte omedelbart hitta vad som var fel. Han väntade sig att han skulle sluddra ut något igen, men nu visste han redan vad som skulle hända.

"Hermione, det är bäst du går av mig. Någon kommer." sa han kort och reste sig långsammt så att Hermione hann kliva av honom. De stog där under tystnad. Harry blev inte alls förvånad över att se Dumbledore stiga in i rummet.

"Harry, jag talade just med Fleur, och hon känner sig nog väldigt dum just nu." han skrockade glatt. "Det där hon... Gjorde... Gjorde hon inte bara för att kunna kontrollera om du hade huggtänder... Vilier kan få reda på rätt mycket om någon genom en kyss. Det var tur att du lyckades bekämpa det, för annars hade hon just nu vetat precis _allting_ om dig, och jag måste tyvärr be er att komma till lektionerna ändå..." sade han och log mot dem. "Hur trevigt ni än må ha haft det här inne..."

Harry grimaserade och såg på Hermione, som verkade sliten mellan att bli generad och förvånad. Hon kunde inte bestämma sig, så hon antog båda två på en och samma gång. De gick ut, och Harry tog tillfället i akt att försöka se värme, men han misslyckades. Det var någonting som han inte kunde sätta fingret på när det gällde att se värme. Var det kanske något med det där lilla ljusskenet som omgivit alla i fängelsehålorna? Harry bestämde sig för att fråga Hermione så fort Dumbledore gett sig av. Harry förklarade vad som hänt i fängelse hålorna för Hermione, men hon skakade bara på huvudet.

"Det vet jag ingenting om. Ifall det vore värme du såg skulle alla ha likadana auror. Du sa att Snape hade en vit aura. Antagligen hade alla olika, men du kanske inte såg någon skillnad. Det låter som om det är något inom spådomskonst att se 'auror'." sa hon eftertänksamt. "Förresten, när har du tänkt att berätta för Ron att du är vampyr?"

Harry ryckte på axlarna. "Snart. Jag vet bara inte hur jag ska säga det..."

"Säg det bara rakt ut." sa Hermione som om det vore det enklaste i världen.

"Jo, det är just snyggt. 'Jo, tjenare Ron, jag ville bara säga att jag är en vampyr.' Strålande, verkligen..."

Hermione räckte ut tungan mot honom, och han log mot henne.

"Passa dig så att jag inte biter av den!" hotade han. Hermione skrattade.

"Åh, jag känner dig för väl för att ta det hotet på allvar..." sa hon. Men plötsligt verkade hon inse något. "Harry..." sade hon tvekande.

"Vad?" undrade Harry och fortsatte gå.

"Jag tänkte just på det där med att du är vampyr..." sade hon trevande.

"Ja, vad är det med det?" undrade Harry, och det var tyst en lång stund. De gick igenom de ekande tomma korridorerna och Harry väntade tålmodigt på en fortsättning.

"Det är bara det att..." Hon stannade och vände sig mot honom. Han stannade också och såg henne förundrat i ögonen. Vad var det hon syftade på? "Det är bara det att... Tja, jag vet inte om du tänkt på det men du är ju trots allt en vampyr. En odöd."

Plötsligt insåg Harry vad hon pratade om. Varför hade han inte tänkt på det? Hur hade han lyckats glömma det? Han skulle få leva och se henne åldras och dö medans han själv såg ut som samma gamla femtonåring. Han var odödlig. Om han inte blev mördad förstås, vilket inte vore särskilt förvånande med tanke på hans fiender. Harry kände sorgen svida till i hans hjärta. Han var dömd att leva ett liv utan några vänner, för han skulle bli så ledsen då de till slut dör. En tår av självömkan rann ner för hans kind, och han skyndade att torka bort den. Men det fanns ändå hopp. Kanske skulle Voldemort döda honom innan han kunde uppleva någonting av detta... Inte för att det var mycket till hopp. "Hermione, jag vet inte vad jag ska säga..."

"Säg inget då." sa Hermione. "Du får helt enkelt nöja dig med att leva med dina vänner under deras korta liv. Sedan får du skaffa nya vänner, och..."

Harry skrattade glädje löst. "Nya vänner? Hermione, jag kommer aldrig träffa vänner som dig och Ron. Eller flickvänner..." tillade han. Hermione log.

"Jag inser att du kommer träffa nya flickvänner när tiden kommer. Men _tills dess_ får du stå ut med mig..." sa hon med ett varnande tonfall, men hennes leende förråde henne. Harry skrattade.

"_Stå ut_ med dig? Jag vet inte vad jag skulle göra _utan_ dig..." Harry var inte så säker på att det var sannt längre... Det hela var så konstigt. Men han hoppades att det var sant. Han ville att det var sant.

Hermione skrattade, men sade inget. De fortsatte mot professor Flitwicks klassrum under tystnad. De valde att hantera detta var och en för sig. Harry önskade att han inte var dömd att leva ett liv i ensamhet. Men han bestämde sig för att han var tvungen att acceptera det och njuta av den relativt korta tid hans bästa vänner skulle befinna sig på jorden tillsammans med honom. Just nu var han tvungen att tänka på hur han skulle berätta för Ron att han var vampyr, och hur han skulle kunna ta reda på vem det var som skulle bli dödsätare, och vad det var han skulle klara av att göra som ingen annan klarat förut. Skulle han besegra Voldemort? Han visste inte. Han insåg plötsligt att de var framme vid dörren till klassrummet och att alla andra redan satt på sina platser.

"Ursäkta att vi kommer för sent." sa Harry och Hermione. Flitwick log mot dem och viftade med handen åt dem att de skulle sätta sig. De såg att Ron var tillbaka från sjukhusflygeln och höll plats åt dem. De satte sig på varsin sida av honom. De hade kommit till en tyst överenskommelse. Ron såg förvirrat på dem, innan han koncentrerade sig helt på Harry.

"Hur gjorde du det där?" frågade han. Harry ryckte på axlarna, och bestämmde sig för att inte svara.

"Välkomna. Som jag sa, innan våra nya prefekter varav en lärare avbröt oss, ska vi idag lära oss hur man med en mycket enkel trollformel kan..."

Harry tappade koncentrationen, och hörde inte mycket mer av vad Flitwick

sa. Han tänkte på hur han bäst skulle kunna reparera sin vänskap med Ron, för han hade upptäckt att de inte var lika nära varandra som tidigare. De hade ju inte precis grälat, men någonting fick Harry att glida ifrån honom allt mer, och han var tvungen att greppa tag i vad som fanns kvar att ta tag i. Hans hand slöt sig om ärlighet. Han bestämmde sig för att ta upp ämnet vampyrer angående hans uppsats när han läst den, så någon gång på helgen skulle han alltså kunna tala om för Ron att han var vampyr, och sedan göra sig beredd på att Ron inte skulle tala med honom på väldigt väldigt länge. Han suckade uppgivet och lyssnade på Flitwick. "...Och det var allt. Så, får jag se er nu? Ett.. Två... Tre!" Harry hade inte hört ett ord, så han frågade Ron, bara för att få höra att inte heller han lyssnat. Hermione kom till undsättning och berättade för dem vad de skulle göra.

"Höj bara trollstaven och säg 'Tempus Elon!' Det är nästan som 'Tempus, fast ändå inte... På det viset vet du exact vad klockan är på den plats du står på. Se här..." Hon höjde sin trollstav. "Tempus Elon!"

Trollstaven började snurra i hennes hand och hon släppte den, som om hon väntade sig att den skulle hänga kvar där. Och till Harrys förvåning gjorde den det, innan den började skriva "15:43" i luften. Siffrorna såg ut som röd ånga och hängde stilla i luften tills Hermione skingrade röken med baksidan av handen. Det gick inte lika bra för Harry och Ron. Harrys trollstav skrev fula ord, medans Rons trollstav flög upp i taket och vägrade komma ner hur mycket än Ron bad den. Tillslut kom Flitwick och återkallade besvärjelserna och gav Ron hans trollstav, som hade fallit ner i Nevilles huvud. Neville såg väldigt förvirrad ut. Hans trollstav ville inte ens börja snurra. Flitwick förklarade närmare för Harry, som låtsades att han hört allt förut, och Ron lyssnade han också. Nu gick det strålade för Harry, men Rons situation förvärrades då hans trollstav susade omkring i rummet och pickade folk i nacken. Det slutade med att Yoshua försökte avvärja den med en förhäxning, men trollstaven reflekterade den skickligt och den träffade den intet ont anande Neville i axeln. Neville började svälla som tant Marge gjort när Harry flydde från Privet Drive två år tidigare. Flitwick, som var koncentrerad på att fånga den galna trollstaven som hade börjat picka honom i nacken, hade inte märkt var förhäxningen träffat och kunde inte hjälpa Neville. Harry och Ron ställde sig upp och tog tag i honom för att hindra honom från att sväva upp i taket sammtidigt som de ropade på Flitwick, som genast kom och punkterade Neville och lyckades på så sätt finta trollstaven som han tillslut tvingade till golvet med en välplacerad 'Finite incantatem'.

"Du borde verkligen kolla din trollstav, Mr Weasley. Jag tror den är trasig." sa Flitwick med sin vanliga glada och pipiga röst. Trots stöket verkade han fortfarande lika munter, och de flesta hade klarat sig fint undan trollstaven. Tillslut ropade någon att lektionen var slut. Harry hjälpte Ron att inspektera hans trollstav, och fann snart problemet. Ett litet häftstift satt intryckt på undersidan av trollstaven.

"Jag skulle också vara rätt tjurig om jag haft ett häftstift i ändan." anmärkte Harry. De skrattade och nu kändes det som vanligt mellan Ron och Harry igen, och Ron verkade ha bestämmt sig för att lägga av med att ställa frågor om hans förmåga att se in i framtiden.

"Det var säkert Fred eller George som ville jävlas med mig igen..." När de var halvvägs igenom en korridor fann de Peeves roa sig kungligt med att måla ett groteskt ansikte på en gammal rustning. När han såg dem instämmde han i en nyskriven sång, som han kallade "Pottan och vesslan." Harry suckade och riktade trollstaven mot Rustningen.

"Waddiwassi!" sa han. Peeves hade i sin förtjusning över att ha träffat på elever som han kunde göra livet surt för, tappat pennan på golvet en bit ifrån rustningen, och nu susade den upp som en raket i Peeves vänstra näsborre. Peeves blev så förvånad att han försvann i en rökpuff.

"Tack, Lupin!" utbrast Ron. Det var mycket riktigt just Remus Lupin, eller Måntand, som lärt dem besvärjelsen under deras tredje år. Harry hade längtat efter att få använda den, men hade inte haft tillfälle förrän nu. De frustade forfarande av skratt när de kom fram till porträtt hålet.

"Vad vi var glada här då?" sa den tjocka damen när hon svingade sig öppen efter att de tvingat fram lösenordet mellan skratt salvorna. De gick in genom porträtt hålet och såg hur eleverna levde sina egna liv, alla förutom Yoshua som satt för sig själv i ett hörn. Harry undrade varför han inte ville umgås med andra.

"Ron, ska vi snacka med den nya killen? Jag tror han e lite utstött..." Ron ryckte på axlarna.

"Som jag förstått det vill han bara bli lämnad ifred. Det är i alla fall vad alla sagt." Harry tänkte inte mer på det, utan respekterade att killen ville vara för sig själv. Man kan ju inte tvinga någon att skaffa vänner. Det var kvällen innan fullmåne, och Harry undrade var Remus var just nu, och vad han gjorde. Det enda han behövde göra nu var att bestämma vad han skulle ha för lektioner nästa vecka.

Efter lektionen i förvandlingskonst gick Harry fram till McGonagall. Han hade under lektionen fattat ett beslut, och han valde att genomföra det innan någon hann stoppa honom. Han gick fram till McGonagall och bad att få tala med henne i enrum. Han sa åt Ron och Hermione att de skulle vänta i korridoren, för det här skulle nog inte ta lång tid.

"Ja, Harry?" frågade Mcgonagall. Harry insåg med en blick på det stränga ansiktet att detta inte skulle bli lätt.

"Jo, Professor McGo... Eh Minerva, jag har tänkt på detta ett bra tag under sommarlovet, och jag har bestämt mig för att det kanske skulle vara värt ett försök... Men det är klart att om ni inte har tid... Jag vet ju att man inte ska börja med det förrän..."

"Kom till saken, Potter." plötsligt hade hon återgått till att använda hans efternamn.

"Jag vill bli animagus."

Någonting sade Harry att McGonagall var beredd på det mesta, men inte detta. Hon såg rent utsagt chockad ut, men tillkvicknade snabbt. "Jo, det skulle kunna gå för sig, men jag vill varna dig för att inte alla kan klara av det. Har du någon gång ändrat din kropp genom magi?" frågade hon. Harry tänkte efter, och kom ihåg den gången moster Petunia klippt av honom allt håt förutom luggen ("För att täcka det där hemska ärret"), men under natten hade han önskat att han skulle vakna med samma hår som innan, och han hade tillbringat flera veckor inlåst i skrymslet för att ha lyckats med det, även om han inte vetat varför eller hur. När han berättade detta för McGonagall blev hon uppspelt men lyckades undertrycka det med ett litet leende. "Ja det var just sånt jag

hoppades på..."

"Visste ni att..." Harry tvekade. "Att min pappa och hans vänner var animagusar?"

McGonagall snörpte ogillande på munnen. "Det visste jag. Men de var inte..."

"Nej jag vet att de inte var regristrerade. Det är därför jag ville tala med er för att göra rätt från början."

Hon log. "Du har ärvt din fars talanger men din mors uppförande... Mestadels" tillade hon med ett litet leende. Hon verkade plötsligt inse att hon hade ett på tok för vänligt ansiktsuttryck, och drog munnen i en rak linje.

"Men jag måste förstås fråga rektorn om det här... Vanligt vis börjar man inte sin animagus träning förrän sjätte årskursen." Harry nickade. "Du kan gå nu, medans jag talar med rektorn. Jag kommer med vårt beslut nästa gång vi träffas." Harry var lättad över hur enkelt det varit. Han var säker på att Dumbledore inte skulle säga nej, och han mötte Ron och Hermione i korridoren.

"Vad gjorde ni?" frågade Ron.

"Jag smörade mig till bättre betyg..." sa Harry, och Hermione slog honom på axeln. Han grinade brett och låtsades att han fått ont. Ron skrattade och de gick mot deras lektion medans Harry sprang iväg för att hålla lektion för Slytherin. Detta var antagligen den största utmaningen hittills. Han insåg att han var några minuter tidig, och gick in i klassrummet och satte sig vid katedern. Han hade insett att när man görde 'trollstavslös magi', som Harry döpt det till, behövde man inte säga själva trollformeln, utan behövde bara tänka den. Han övade med att peka på en penna och tänka "Accio Penna" riktigt hårt. Pennan kom genast flygande mot honom, men halvvägs genom tänkte han "Deflectio" (trollformeln för avvisnings besvärjelsen) och den flög iväg igen. Han 'bollade' pennan fram och tillbaka när han plötsligt insåg att han hade publik. I dörröppningen stog Pansy Parkinson och betraktade honom under tystnad. När hon insåg att han sett henne gick hon in i salen. Han fortsatte att bolla pennan fram och tillbaka tills han insåg att hon hade ställt sig vid hans sida. Han tittade upp. "Ja?" Hon öppnade munnen, men verkade sedan ångra sig. Hon försökte igen, men ingenting hände. Harry log mot henne, och bestämde sig för att låna en av Lupins gamla repliker. "Förlåt, men jag uppfattade inte det där..."

Pansy log tillbaks och kunde äntligen fortsätta. "Jo, jag ville bara säga att jag är glad över att ha fått en så... _'Tilltalande'_ professor..." Harry visste inte vad han skulle säga, men insåg sedan precis vad som försigick. Han log.

"Det är ingen vits att försöka ställa sig in hos mig, miss Parkinson. Gå och sätt dig tills dina klasskamrater kommer..." sa han roat. Pansy antog ett förolämpat ansikts uttryck.

"Är det vad du tror om mig?" frågade hon stelt. "Alla i Slytherin är inte skitstövlar. Specificationerna var att vara ambitiös och listig. Sen att de flesta som har de talangerna är skitstövlar rår inte jag för..." Harry betänkte detta.

"Så sant så." svarade han eftertänksamt. Hon fnös, men hennes ansikte skiftade snart till att vara döds allvarligt.

"Men den egentliga anledningen till att jag kommer hit innan lektionen börjar är att jag måste varna dig." sa hon brådskande. "Jag har hört vissa rykten..."

Harry ryckte till. "Vilken sorts rykten?" frågade han, och kunde inte dölja paniken i rösten. Misstänkte folk redan att han var vampyr?

Det såg ut som om hon tvekade innan hon fortsatte. "Enligt ryktet skall någon från Gryffindor rekryteras som dödsätare. Ingen verkar veta vem det är, eller i vilken årskurs han går i. Men jag tyckte ändå att du borde veta det."

Harry nickade. "Tack för varningen," sade han och kände sig lättad att det inte hade med honom att göra, men när det han nyss fått reda på smält in, glömde han snabbt de känslorna... Hon nickade och gick och satte sig. Harry hade inte ansträngt sig ett dugg för att ta reda på det, men nu visste han lite mer om vem som skulle rekryteras. Men var det 'den' dödsätaren som profetian syftade på? Och vem i Gryffindor skulle våga erkänna att han eller hon hade en far som varit dödsätare? Och ännu viktigare, hur hade personen lurat sorteringshatten? En ledtråd som gav honom ännu mer att tänka på. Strålande... Slytherin eleverna började strömma in, och snart satt alla vid sina bänkar. Harry reste sig upp, välkomnade dem och förklarade att de inte skulle behöva varken böcker eller trollstavar. Just när han talat färdigt kom Malfoy, Crabbe och Goyle instormandes. De var långt ifrån diskreta.

"Nej, men ser man på. Här slår man hål på myten 'Fint folk kommer sent'." sa Harry, och till hans förvåning skrattade några Slytherin elever försmädligt. "Tjugo poängs avdrag för Slytherin och tjugo till om ni inte sitter på era bänkar om tio sekunder..." Malfoy verkade inte vilja lyda, för han närmade sig Harry med trollstaven i ett säkert grepp.

"Hur kan du dra av poäng om du har en tunghäftnings besvärjelse på dig, va?" hotade han. Harry skrattade, och lyfte sitt lillfinger mot Malfoys trollstav. Malfoy hade inte märkt någonting, för Harry hade blicken fäst vid han ögon hela tiden.

"Accio Malfoys trollstav!" tänkte Harry, och staven slets ur Malfoys grepp och flög in i Harrys hand. Eleverna flämtade förvånat. "Du, till skilnad från mig, behöver en trollstav för att utföra en tunghäftnings besvärjelse." sa Harry innan han med en viftning med handen tänkte trollformeln för tunghäftnings besvärjelsen. Malfoy försökte säga något, men det blev bara ett gurgel. Han verkade gripas av panik och höll handen för halsen. "Sätt dig ner. Och tjugo poängs avdrag för Slytherin för att du tog längre än tio sekunder på dig..." Han viftade med handen mot Malfoy, och han återfick talförmågan. "Och din trollstav behåller jag här, så att du inte anfaller mig bakifrån igen, din fega stackare. Och dessutom kommer du inte behöva den." Malfoy och hans gorillor gick och satte sig i ett hörn. Alla andra Slytherinare flyttade sig undan från honom med avsmak. Inte ens Slytherinarna tycker om honom, tänkte Harry nöjt. Mafloy, Crabbe och Goyle satt tätt intill och diskuterade ivrigt. Harry tog ingen notis av dem, utan fortsatte med lektionen. Allt gick bra med undantag för vissa fnys när han talade om varför dödsätare blev just dödsätare, men eleverna hade disskuterat flitigt, med undantag av Malfoys gäng, som satt med armarna i kors. Harry hade lyckats att dela ut 25 poäng till Slytherin, men de var ändå femton poäng fattigare än när de kom tack vare Malfoy. Harry gav tillbaka Malfoys trollstav, och Malfoy kastade en smutsig blick på honom. Harry kontrade med att kasta en lika smutsig blick tillbaka. När rummet var tomt på elever gick Harry upp på sitt kontor och satte sig ner för att börja läsa en och annan uppsats om vampyrer. Han bestämmde sig för att börja på Deans eftersom den var kortast.

**"Vampyrer.**

**Sedan urminnes tider har dessa ondskans varelser försökt**

**att sprida sin avskyvärda sjukdom till oss människor..."**

Den fortsatte i den stilen, och Harry undrade smått hur en mugglarfödd fått så många fördomar om vampyrer. Kanske hade han sett några vampyr filmer, och när han sedan fått reda på att de verkligen existerade hade han tagit upp de saker han sett på filmerna. Harry suckade. Han gav den fyra poäng av tio, för den innehöll en hel del felaktig fakta (antagligen från mugglar filmerna). Bland annat hade han skrivit att vampyrer styrdes av en sjukdom, inte att de hade en egen vilja, som egentligen var fallet. Han hade också skrivit att de inte tålde kors, vilket var ännu ett löjligt mugglarpåhitt. Och slutligen var den två tum för kort. Harry kollade på tiden och insåg att Ron och Hermione antagligen slutat sin lektion nu och sprang ut från sitt kontor och ut genom klassrummet. När han kom ut i korridoren insåg han att han inte var ensam. Någonstans i rummet fanns det någon. Han lyssnade spännt, och snart hörde han dunkande alldeles nära, och någons andetag. De var något kvävda, som om de försökte att inte andas. Harry luktade och kände omedelbart igen doften.

"Ron, du kan komma fram." sa han med ett roat ton fall. Ron tog av sig Harrys osynlighetsmantel och skrattade.

"Du är helt otrolig. Jag tror nog att du skulle passa bra som auror ändå..." sa han. "Jag kom hit för att hämta dig. Hermione sa något om att hon fått reda på något om 'du-vet-vad'. Hon var mycket hemlighetsfull. Vad är det ni två håller hemligt för mig egentligen?" frågade han nu med en ansträngt road röst, men Harry kunde urskilja ett lite sårat tonfall, även om Ron inte ville visa det.

"Jag kan inte berätta än, och hon är tyst för att jag inte vill att hon ska berätta. Det är en sak mellan Hermione, Dumbledore och mig. Jag kommer berätta, men inte här och inte nu. Inte nu." Harry lade sin hand på hans axel och ruskade honom vänligt. Ron grinade brett mot honom.

"Du skrämmer mig ibland, Harry. Du är alltid så..." Han kom av sig.

"Vad?" frågade Harry roat och nyfiket.

"Du är för mycket... Som en lärare." sa han till slut. Harry skrattade.

"Jag _är_ en lärare, Ron." sa han. "Jag ska se vad Hermione vill. Men jag fattar ändå inte varför du tog osynlighets kappan på dig." Ron ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag har aldrig använt den för själv. Dessutom hade jag tänkt att skrämma livet ur dig när du minst anade det..." sa han med ett grin. "Men hur visste du att jag var här?" tillade han. Harry var noga med att inte möta hans blick. Nu stog han där. Han ville inte ljuga, och han ville inte låta bli att svara. Det var inte såhär han hade tänkt att han skulle få reda på det.

"Det är en av grejerna jag kommer förklara någon annan gång." sa han hemlighetsfullt. Ron ryckte på axlarna och de följdes åt till Gryffindors sällskapsrum, där de träffade Hermione. Harry sa hej då till Ron, som suckade och gick in igenom porträtthålet. Harry och Hermione letade reda på ett tomt klassrum och stängde dörren efter sig. Den här gången verkade Hermione inte glad åt upptäckten hon skulle berätta.

"Jag har listat ut en sak. Två faktiskt. Det kan inte vara Adrian eller Dennis, för jag hörde dem tala om att fira deras födelse dagar tillsammans, för att de hade samma födelse dag, alltså den 13 december. De ligger båda i uranus tecken. Och jag har listat ut det där med att _en_ förbannelse tar _två_ liv. Harry, jag tror att personerna som kommer dö isjälva verket är _en_. Fattar du?" Harry fattade inte ett dugg, och det syntes tydligen i hans ansikte. "Det är en gravid kvinna."

Harry ryckte till. "Menar du att han kommer att..." började Harry andlöst. "Att han kommer att mörda en gravid... och en stackars..." sluddrade han osammanhängande. Inte ens Voldemort skulle väl drista sig till att skada en gravid kvinna och hennes ofödda barn? tänkte Harry, men inom sig visste han att Voldemort inte drog sig för någonting. Hermione suckade och lade en tröstande hand på hans axel.

"Ingen har rätt att ta två oskyldiga liv, Hermione. Speciellt inte han."

"Jag vet."

"För en gångs skull hoppas jag verkligen att du har _fel_. Som om det någonsin skulle hända..." suckade Harry uppgivet. Hermione kramade hans axel.

"Jag _har_ faktiskt haft fel innan Harry." sa hon. "Och jag hoppas också att det här är ett av tillfällena."

"Jag ska berätta för Ron till helgen. Jag har bestämmt mig för att ta upp det i sammband med hans uppsats. Jag vågar inte tänka på min _egna_ uppsats. Den var nästan lika lång som din." sa han och log mot henne, men han visste att leendet måste ha sett väldigt tillgjort ut. Han önskade att han aldrig fått reda på Voldemorts blivande offer innan det var för sent, men inom sig visste han att om det hade hänt hade han bara klandrat sig själv för att _inte_ ha listat ut det. Harrys liv var mycket obegripligt just nu, och han begrep inte varför allt skulle hända just honom... Hermiones ord ringde fortfarande i hans öron när han gick och lade sig den kvällen.

_En gravid kvinna..._


	8. Ärlighet varar längst

**8. Ärlighet varar längst.**

Efter att ha läst alla uppsatser insåg Harry att vampyrer var precis lika avskydda som varulvar, men efter att ha övervägt saken noga med sig själv bestämde han sig för att berätta för Ron trots allt. Han lämnade sitt kontor, som nu var väldigt stökigt med uppsatser skräpandes över allt, och började gå tillbaka mot tornet.

När han kom in i Gryffindors sällskapsrum några minuter senare fann han Ron och Hermione mitt uppe i ett parti trollkarlsschack.

"Ron, kan jag få tala med dig?" frågade han just som Ron försatte Hermiones kung i schack.

"Visst," sa han och fortsatte sitt spel. Harry suckade tillgjort uppgivet.

"I enrum, din idiot." sa han kompisaktigt. Ron tittade frågande på honom.

"Vad vill du?" muckade han på skämt.

"Vad vill _du_?" kontrade Harry. Ron reste sig upp med knytnävarna i luften, och de slog händerna i luften mot varandra och låtsades bli träffade. Ron fick en aning för mycket inlevelse, och föll över schackbrädet så att alla pjäser flög åt alla håll med skräckslagna skrik. Hermione verkade inte road.

"Väx upp, båda två!" fräste hon irriterat och gick upp för trapporna till flickornas sovsal. Harry tittade frågande på Ron.

"Hon har varit på det där humöret hela morgonen..." sa Ron eftertänksamt. "Det måste vara hennes tid i månaden..."

"Ron..." sa Harry i varnande tonfall. Ron ryckte på axlarna.

"Det är bara så vi förklarar varför Ginny i ena stunden kan vara glad och i andra ett åskmoln där hemma." muttrade han ursäktande. De följdes åt ut genom porträtthålet och väl utanför stötte de ihop med en grupp fnittrande, kvinnliga tredjeårselever från Gryffindor. De kastade förstulna blickar på Harry innan de fortsatte fnittra och gick in i sällskaps rummet.

"Jag fattar inte..." började Ron. "Alla tjejer blir som tokiga när de kommer i närheten av dig..."

Harry skrattade. "Du behöver ju inte låta som om det vore det mest otänkbara i världen.."

"Nej, det är inte det, men..."

"Nej jag vet varför. Jag ska berätta något när vi kommer till mitt kontor som antagligen kommer att ge svar på det och mycket annat." Ron verkade väldigt förvirrad, men ruskade på huvudet och log dumt, som om han trodde att Harry skämtat med honom, men att han inte fatta vitsen. Harry suckade och de fortsatte att gå. När de kom in på kontoret borstade Harry undan ett par uppsatser från en stol och ställde den på andra sidan skrivbordet åt Ron. När de väl satt där så funderade Harry på hur han skulle inleda samtalet. "Jo, din uppsats var ju en sida för kort." sa han och väntade på en reaktion. Ron ryckte på axlarna, så Harry antog att han inte fattade vart han ville komma. "Jag ville bara fråga dig om några grejer du skrivit också." försökte han igen. Samma reaktion som förut, fast med en snitsig replik.

"Fråga på."

Harry suckade. "Du har bland annat skrivit att _'Vampyrer är den värsta av mörkrets varesler som längtar efter att få sprida sin ondska genom deras bett. Den som överlever ett bett från en vampyr blir lika ond som vampyren som bet honom.'_" Ron tittade frågande på honom.

"Det stämmer." sa han till slut.

"Nej, Ron, det stämmer inte. Jag märkte att du också utelämmnat en mycket viktig detalj, eller rättare sagt, ett _antal_ viktiga detaljer. För det första har du inte nämnt de olika sorternas vampyr man blir beroende på hur länge man blivit utsatt för bettet..."

"Vampyr som vampyr." avbröt Ron urskuldrande. "Och, jo det stämmer med att personen som blir biten blir en vampyr med samma onda och orena blod i sina årdror. Vad är det med dej, Harry?"

Harry blev förvånad över hur mycket en människa kunde likna en uppspelad skiva med hack i, utan att förvandlas till en. "Nej, du utelämnar en mycket viktig del av vampyr befolkningen, Ron..." började Harry igen, men Ron avbröt honom med ett fnysande.

"Om du talar om de där förbannade 'Eletont' vampyrerna, eller vad de kallas, så trodde jag redan att du visste att..."

"Nej Ron." nu var det hans tur att avbryta. "Erechon vampyrer är inte onda, de är..."

Ron blev plötsligt röd i ansiktet, en varning att ta på allvar. "Hur kan du vara så naiv Harry? Det är bara ett trick så att de kan infiltrera oss renblodade människor och..."

"Renblodade människor? Ron, du börjar låta mer och mer som en viss liten skitstövel från Slytherin, vet du det? Du kanske ska ta på dig huva och mask du också?" När Harry sa det blev Ron plötsligt alldeles blek, om det var av hat eller rädsla visste inte Harry, men det lade sig igen.

"Det är lite skillnad mellan att hata mugglarfödd..."

"Smutsskallar?" sa Harry. Han visste att ända sättet att förklara sin situation nu var att få honom att bli ordentligt sur, så att han blir överraskad.

"Smutskallar? Harry hur kan du säga så... när... när..." stammade han. "Du vet vad jag ty..."

"Jo, jag vet vad du tycker. Men med de inställningar du har mot det du nyss själv kallade _orent _blod..."

"Jag talade om _vampyrer_ Harry. Inte mugglarfödda."

"Jättar... Varulvar... Vampyrer... Du verkar vara hatfull nog för att bli Voldemorts högra hand, Ron. Det fattas bara att nån liten Slytherinelev lär dig att hata ynkar och mugglarfödda också, sen är det bara att klättra bland dödsätar ränkerna..." Harry kände att han var på väg att få Ron dit han ville. Till bristnings gränsen.

"Harry, vi talade om vampyrer här. Inte jättar varulvar eller mugglarfödda. Vad är det med dig?"

"Det jag vill ha sagt är att dina fördommar kommer att föra dig på avvägar. Jag skulle hata att döda dig om du skulle visa dig som dödsätare den dag jag blir auror. Jag vill ha dig som vän, Ron. Inte som fiende..."

"Du pratar bara strunt!" utbrast Ron. "Har jag visat några fientliga tecken kan jag försäkra dig om att de var oavsiktliga. Jag är ingen dödsätare Harry. Och hur kan du vara så säkra på att de där 'Erechon' vampyrerna inte är onda?" vrålade han nu. Harry hade lyckats.

"Därför att jag _är_ en!" skrek han. Om man kommer åkande på motorvägen i den snabba filen, lättjefullt sneglande förbi det ena överansträngda gamla vraket efter det andra, och känner sig sådär lagom i smöret och sedan olyckligtvis råkar växla ner från fyran till ettan istället för trean så att motorn flyger ut ur huven som en oidentifierbar hög med skrot, så kan det liksom få en att tappa farten, på ungefär samma sätt som Ron gjorde nu.

"Äh, va?" frågade han misstroget.

"Du hörde. Jag är en erechon vampyr. Jag blev biten i början av sommarlovet, men Hermione räddade mig i sista stund. Jag var redan biten, men hon utförde erechon besvärjelsen och jag blev en erechon vampyr." Han fortsatte att förklara precis allt för Ron om vad som hänt sedan han blivit biten, men utelämmnade 'vissa' detaljer om Hermione och han själv. Ron lyssnade tyst hela tiden, och en halvtimme senare, när Harry berättat klart, vaknade han liksom till liv igen.

"Det förklarar så mycket..." sa han eftertänksammt. "Bland annat varför du uppfört dig annorlunda hela tiden. Och varför du och Hermione..." han tystnade och stirrade på Harry med en blick så fylld av svek och hat, att Harry ofrivilligt tog ett krampaktigt grepp om armstödet på stolen. "Du har bitit Hermione." konstaterade han men ett sånt hatfyllt lugn att Harry önskade sig till andra sidan jorden.

"Nej, Ron. Du har inte lyssnat ordentligt. Jag är en..."

"Vampyr. Just precis." avbröt Ron lika hatfyllt. "Håll dig och din vampyrkvinna borta från mej, så lovar jag att inte mörda dig med mina bara händer. Du påminner för mycket om min vän, vampyr, så jag kan inte mörda dej utan anledning. Men om du så mycket som..."

"Ron, jag..."

Men Ron hade redan ställt sig upp och rusat ut ur rummet. Harry suckade innan han reste sig upp och gick långsamt i riktning mot Gryffindors sällskaps rum.

"_Va?_"Det var på morgonen dagen efter. Hermione hade tappat sin gaffel. "Vad sa du att han sa?"

Harry hade inte återvänt till Gryffindor tornet kvällen innan som han tänkt, utan stannat kvar på sitt kontor och försökt komma på ett ämne till nästa lektion. Han hade kommit på precis vad han skulle tala om, men han tänkte inte berätta för någon.

"Jo, Ron sa åt mig att hålla mig borta från honom, och att det också gällde min '_vampyrkvinna_'" upprepade Harry trött. Han ville helst inte tala mer om saken. Harry tittade bort mot Ron som satt längst bort vid bordet brevid Yoshua som totalt ignorerade hans närvaro. Ron verkade vara noga med att inte se åt deras håll.

"Men Harry, det är ju hemskt! Vi har varit hans vänner i..." sa Hermione upprört och slet sig i håret. Hon verkade ha tappat talförmågan.

"Fyra år." muttrade Harry. Han hade en knut i magen och han petade bara i maten. "Fyra år med en så-gott-som dödsätare..." tillade han bistert och krökte på underläppen som om orden smakat illa i munnen på honom. Hermione såg förebrående på honom.

"Säg inte så! Han är vår vän!" Men någonting i hennes röst fick det att låta som om hon börjat betvivla detta. "Han kommer förstå, ge honom bara tid."

"Ja, tid har ju inte jag ont om, eller hur? Jag kommer ju leva i över tusen år, men det är OK." sa han ännu bittrare. Det såg ut som om Hermione inte riktigt visste vad hon skulle säga. "Jag går upp i sällskapsrummet och hämtar mina böcker." fortsatte han uppgivet och reste sig upp och syrde stegen mot marmor trappan i entre hallen. Några minuter senare satt han i sin älsklings fotälj framför brasan i sällskaps rummet. Han hörde porträttet öppnas. Han vände sig om i fotöljen för att se vem det var, och såg Yoshua på väg mot sitt egna hörn.

"Hej," sa Harry. Yoshua såg shockad ut över att någon talat till honom.

"Hey" svarade han snabbt.

"Du, Yoshua... Berätta om dig själv." bad Harry efter en stund. Det var tomt i sällskaps rummet. Yoshua svarade inte på en stund och Harry ägnade tystnaden åt sina egna tankar och problem. Till slut öppnade Yoshua munnen.

"Tja..." började han. Harry väntade sig en fortsättning, men den kom aldrig.

"Varför sitter du alltid för dig själv?" frågade Harry istället. Just nu vågade han inte vara tyst, för han var rädd för att behöva tänka mer på Ron. "Några säger att du vill vara i fred."

"Tänk om jag vill vara just '_i fred_' då?" nästan fräste han.

"Det tror jag inte." konstaterade Harry.

"Hur vet du det?"

"Åh, jag vet."

"Nej, det gör du inte."

"Testa mig."

Yoshua tvekade en stund. "Jag har många mörka hemligheter." sa han enkelt och började stirra ut i ingenstans igen. "Men de kommer förbli hemligheter." tillade han efter en lång tystnad. Harry betänkte detta.

"Vad då, menar du att du är en ond trollkarl eller nåt?" skämtade Harry. Yoshua svarade inte, så Harry lät ämnet falla. Han stirrade in i elden. Yoshua var en mystisk kille, men han trodde inte att han var dödsätartypen.

"Men jag förstår vad du menar. Jag har också en del hemlighter. Hemligheter som aldrig får komma ut på skolan." erkände Harry. Han visste inte varför, men det kändes bra för stunden.

Yoshua hade rest sig och satte sig mittimot Harry. Han stirrade in i Harrys ögon med sina egna trötta hängiga ögon. Han såg helt slut ut. Hans trötta ansikte och den grå hårslingan fick honom att tänka på Lupin. "Du är inte som andra?" Det tog en stund innan Harry fattade att det var en fråga.

"Nej, inte precis." erkände han. Yoshua suckade.

"Jag visste väl det." Han reste sig upp igen och satte sig på sin plats i hörnet och började stirra ut i tomheten igen. Harry suckade. Det måste vara den längsta konversationen någon någonsin haft med Yoshua. Han såg bort mot honom där han satt i hörnet. Plötsligt såg han att hans aura var väldigt underlig. Grå, nästan svart. Det var inte normalt. Han hade vant sig med att se ljus skenet kring folk, och tänkte inte på det så mycket, eftersom han bara såg dem ibland när han tittade väldigt noga. Han valde att inte fundera över detta, utan bestämmde sig för att öva sina sinnen igen. Han testade att stirra in i elden, men allt som hände var att han blev varm i ansiktet. Han suckade uppgivet. Kanske var det att han bar glasögon som gjorde att han inte kunde se värme? Men, tänkte han, vad är det för vits med att se värme egentligen? Plötsligt kom han ihåg att han var här upp av en anledning; han skulle hämta sina papper, för han skulle ha lektion för Gryffindor.

"Det är bäst vi går." sa han till Yoshua. Inget svar. "Jo, jag sa..." men han avbröt sig. Han hade sett bort mot Yoshuas hörn för att se varför han inte svarade, men han satt inte längre där. Hur gick det där till? undrade han. Han tryckte undan det från minnet med den ursäkten att han antagligen redan gått, och skyndade sig ut genom porträtt hålet och styrde stegen mot sitt klassrum. När han kom dit stog redan Gryffindorarna och väntade på honom. Han nickade mot dem och de gick in i klassrummet. När alla satt sig skyndade sig Harry till katedern och tittade ut över klassen.

Han höll genomgång om några enkla försvars besvärjelser som han läst i en bok kvällen innan, och det gick ganska bra. Neville lyckades skapa en panikartad situation då hans försvars besvärjelse missade Ron, som han arbetade med, och träffade Yoshua som höll på att duellera mot Parvati Patil. Yoshua var övertygad om att Neville gjort det med flit, och ansåg att Neville attackerat honom i ryggen. Han kontrade med en japansk förhäxning som gjorde så att stora bananer började växa ut som horn ur pannan på Neville. Det tog en bra stund att övertala Yoshua att trolla bort dem igen. Men annars klarade de sig hyfsat, och Harry var förvånad över att se att Neville klarade alla besvärjelser efter två eller tre försök, även om han sällan träffade sin motståndare. När Harry ansåg att alla hade övat tillräckligt, lät han dem gå och sätta sig och samtala om vilka försvarsförhäxningar som de tycker är bäst. Neville kom fram till katedern och berättade att hans farmor skickat hans vampyr uppsats, och gav därför Harry två olika buntar med pergrament, det ena var vampyr uppsatsen, den andra om mörkret inom oss. Harry nickade mot honom.

"Det är bra Neville." sade han uppmuntrande "Jag ser verkligen fram imot att få läsa din uppsats."

Neville flinade självbelåtet och vände ryggen mot Harry och började gå tillbaka till sin bänk. "Wow, Harry är verkligen en bra lärare. Nästan lika bra som Lupin." sade han. Harry ryckte till. Det var väl ett konstigt sätt att berömma någon?

"Varför pratar du med mig som om jag var någon annan?" frågade Harry Neville högt. Det som hände hade han inte väntat sig. Alla vände sina huvuden mot honom, och konversationerna dog ut.

Neville vände sig om och tittade förvirrat på honom. "Jag sade ingenting." sade Neville.

Harry fattade ingenting. Varför förnekade han att han sade något? Harry hade ju hört det, och han hade ju sin vampyrhörsel till hjälp.

"Varför stirrar han så konstigt på mig?" frågade Neville. Det tog en stund innan det gick upp för Harry vad Neville gjort. Han hade talat utan att röra på läpparna.

"Öh, ähm..." Harry visste inte vad han skulle säga. Alla tittade fortfarande på honom som om han vore galen. "Jo, du sade något om mig när du gick innan... Men om du inte sa det så... Eller?"

Neville skakade på huvudet. "Nej, jag sade ingenting." sade han uppriktigt. "Herre gud, har han blivit galen?"

"Va?" utbrast Harry innan han hunnit hindra sig.

Nu såg Neville riktigt rädd ut. "Jag... Jag sade ingenting!" Mycket riktigt hade han inte rört på läpparna.

"Vad har hänt med honom? Har han blivit galen?.. Varför ser han så förskräckt ut?.. Neville sade ju ingenting. Han rörde inte ens på läpparna!.. Var det bara jag som inte hörde något?.. Sade verkligen Neville någonting?.. Jag undrar vad han sade..." Den här gången var det inte Neville som sade något. Alla i hela klassen sade det samtidigt, men utan att röra på läpparna.

Harry fick slå handen för ögonen i ett försök att få världen att sluta snurra. Hans hjärna kändes som is, men varm på samma gång. På tok för varm.

"Jag hörde att Dumbledore... Jag älskar honom så... Vilken jobbig läxa... Se på dem! Förbannade smusskallar, de borde inte ens få komma hit! Jag är glad att det inte finns några i mitt elevhem... På lördag ska jag försöka smyga ut till Hogsmeade... Min mamma... Tänk om... När... Du..." Harrys hjärna dränktes av ljud som verkade komma ifrån klassrummet men som tydligen kom från någon helt annanstans. Nej, inte från samma rum. Innifrån hans hjärna. Han kunde inte urskilja sina egna tankar längre. De dränktes i en flod av vad han slutligen insett var andras tankar, i hans hjärna!

"Harry, är du ok?" frågade Neville.

Ett ljud! Harry var säker på att det var ett ljud. Han koncentrerade sig på ljudet, och med ens var strömmen av tankar borta. Han lyssnade noga och rätade sig upp. Han hade leget ner med huvudet på katedern. Det var helt tyst nu.

"Jag... Jag är ok." svarade han försiktigt. För mindre än en sekund sedan hade han verkligen inte varit ok, och han var rädd att alla tankar skulle dränka honom om han släppte garden.

Han skickade iväg klassen utan någon läxa, vilket alla verkade lättade över. Eller också var de bara lättade åt att komma ifrån galningen. Till och med Hermione verkade rädd för honom.

Resten av måndagen passerade utan viktigare händelser, för Harry ville inte röja sin förmåga att läsa tankar för Trelawney riktigt än, och han var inte säker på att det ens hade någonting med spådomskonst att göra. Han hade inte Hufflepuff eller Ravenclaw den dagen, utan spenderade den tiden på lektion i skötsel och vård av magiska djur (inte för att han hade nåt val) tillsammans med Hermione och resten av femteårseleverna från Slytherin och Gryffindor. Den dagen studerade de Hallumer, en sorts älv liknande varelser som bodde i öknar och hjälpte vilsekommna mugglare att hitta vatten men höll sig långt ifrån trollkarlar, och deras uppgift var att ta reda på varför, vilket inte var helt enkelt. De var tvugna att anteckna hur Hallumerna bettede sig när det var trollkarlar i närheten och på så sätt lista ut varför de var så skygga när det gällde trollkarlar. Harry gissade att det hade nåt att göra med deras magi, eftersom en Hallum blev livrädd när han fick syn på Harrys trollstav. Han hade missat eld igelkottarna tisdagen innan, men Hagrid lät honom stanna kvar efter lektionen så att han kunde repetera med Harry, vilket han var tacksam för.

"Äh, De e inget att snacka om!" sa Hagrid och vifta med sina händer, som var lika stora som soptunnelock. "Jag e ju din lärare... Och dessutom 'har jag sett i min kristall kula att de kommer va me på GET proven...'"

Harry skrattade. "Du har möjligtvis inte talat med Hermione, va?"

Plötslig såg Hagrid allvarlig ut. "Lyssna här, Harry. Jag har mär..." Han avbröt sig, för det knackade på dörren. Hagrid reste sig upp och öppnade, och där stog Hermione. "Hej, Hermione!" utbrast Hagrid allt för välvilligt, som om han just talat om henne och inte menat att hon skulle höra. Hon höjde ögonbrynen mot honom, och han harklade sig nervöst. "Ja, stig in me dig." sa han och flyttade sig åt sidan och vinkade in henne i stugan. Av någon anledning verkade Hagrid väldigt nervös resten av tiden de satt i stugan, och Hermione hade blicken fäst på honom hela tiden, som för att hålla honom under uppsikt. Harry tittade frågande från den ena till den andra, men Hermiones stela ansiktsuttryck avslöjade inte nåt, medans Hagrid var så nervös att han darrade och var noga med att inte möta Hermiones blick.

"Hej, Harry." sa Hermione plötsligt och vände sig mot Harry med ett strålande leende som om hon just lagt märke till honom. "Jag skulle bara säga att det e dags att gå till förvandlings konst nu." Harry reste sig upp. Han slängde en sista frågande blick mot Hagrid, som envist stirrade rakt framför sig, som om han vore rädd att Hermione skulle flyga på honom om han råkade titta på Harry. De gick upp mot skolan, och halvägs över den sluttade gräsmattan stannade Harry, och Hermione stannade när hon insåg att Harry inte längre var vid hennes sida. Hon höjde frågande ögonbrynen mot honom.

"Hermione, vad var det där om?" frågade han.

"Vad då?"

"Varför var han så rädd för dig? Det var som om han var rädd att du skulle överfalla honom eller nåt."

Hermione tittade obevekligt in i hans ögon. "Jag förstår inte vad du talar om." svarade hon lika obevekligt som hennes ansikte, vilket inte lugnade Harry, utan bara fick honom att bli ännu mer misstänksam. Han bestämmde sig för att inte ställa mer frågor för tillfället, utan fortsatte upp mot slottet. Vad hade hänt med hans vänner? Hagrid vågade inte tala inför Hermione, Hermione hade plötsligt blivit någonting helt annat än bara _vän_, och dessutom verkade hon ha skrämt livet ur Hagrid. Ron hatade Harry för att han var en vampyr, och Yoshua bara försvann spårlöst då och då. _Kan mitt liv aldrig vara _enkelt? tänkte han uppgivet. Efter några minuter var de framme vid McGonagalls klassrum. Det var den vanliga rutinen. Idag skulle de trolla bort en skalbagge, och hon höll (precis som alla andra lärare, inclusive Harry) föredrag om GET proven. Enligt McGonagall var det mycket enklare att trolla _bort_ någonting än att trolla _fram_ någonting. I vilket fall, tyckte inte Harry att båda sakerna var lika omöjliga. När lektionen var slut hade han bara lyckats slå ihjäl sin skalbagge när han uppgivet försökte att trolla bort den, men överdrivit med själva _tappningen_ med trollstaven, och tack vare hans omänskliga styrka hade skalbaggen blivit rejält mycket plattare än vad Harry trodde att den ville vara. När alla lämnat klassrummet gick Harry fram till McGonagall. Hon visade inga tecken på att hon märkte att han var där, och han sade heller inte något.

"Jaså, det är du, Potter." sa hon när hon tillslut höjde ögonen från uppsatsen hon läste. "Jag antar att du vill veta om du får träna till att bli en animagus eller inte?"

"Jo, just det."

"Sätt dig."

"Va?"

"Sätt dig ner." sa hon och viftade med handen mot stolen som plötsligt uppenbarat sig framför hennes kateder. Harry satte sig ner och tittade henne i ögonen, men hennes ansiktsuttryck visade ingenting. Harry började fundera på om hon njöt av att hålla honom på sträckbänken. Hon studerade honom nyfiket.

"Professorn?" frågade han osäkert.

"Vad skulle du vilja vara för djur. En katt? En hund? En uggla? Jag funderade faktiskt på att bli en hund en gång, men sedan kom jag på att jag var allergisk... Eller kanske en _kronhjort_?" Hon hade sagt det sista med ett menande tonfall och tittat underligt på honom med ett leende på läpparna. Visste hon? Antingen hade hon samma förmåga som Harry, eller så gissade hon på hans ansikts uttryck. "Ja, jag visste, Potter. Det var svårt att inte märka hur de blev bättre och bättre i förvandlings konst. Riktigt intelligenta var dom, dina föräldrar och deras vänner. Och gudarna ska veta att din far är den enda elev som någonsin fått mig att le..." Hon verkade förlora sig själv i gammla minnen, men återvända snart till Harry som inte riktigt visste vad han skulle ta sig till. Han hade inte tänkt på detta. Kanske en orm, eftersom han var en orm viskare? Eller kanske en örn, därför att jag gillar flyga. Eller en hjort? Inte kronhjort, för han ville inte härma sin pappa, men inte vara för olik honom heller. Vad skulle han ta för djur? Ännu en gång frågade sig Harry om McGonagall kunde läsa tankar.

"Du har inte tänkt på det, eller hur?" sa hon.

"Nej, Professorn. Kanske... Kanske en... En orm?" sa han försiktigt. McGonagall verkade liksom rycka till.

"En orm, Potter? Varför detta underliga val för en _Gryffindorare_?" frågade hon.

"Jag antar att det är eftersom jag kan tala ormsspråk. Men är det ingen bra idé så..."

"Nej, jag säger inte att det inte är en bra idé. Jag blev bara lite förvånad." sa hon.

"Ja, nu när jag tänker efter tror jag nog inte att jag vill vara en orm. Kan man vara magiska varelser?" frågade han osäkert. Han kunde fortfarande inte dömma någonting utifrån McGonagalls ansiktsuttryck.

"Nej, inte animagusar." svarade hon kort.

"Nähä. En örn?"

"Men Potter, varför frågar ni alltid mig? Är det jag som skall tränas till animagus, eller är det du?" sa hon irriterat, men återigen kunde Harry inte undgå att se leendet som kämpade en förlorande strid i hennes mungipa. Harry hade aldrig sett henne _le_. Inte på riktigt i varje fall. Harry suckade.

"Jag vill bli en kronhjort, som min pappa." sa han tillsist efter en lång tystnad under vilken Harry funderat på en mänd olika djur, allt från kaniner till elefanter, och till slut kommit fram till att han ville vara precis som sin far. McGonagall höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Tror du din far skulle gillat det?" frågade hon, med ett tonfall som fick Harry att känna sig väldigt skyldig, och samtidigt lite arg.

"Men säg ni då!" skrek Harry, men lyckades lungna ner sig och tillade "Professorn." Med ett ursäktande tonfall. McGonagall verkade lätt förbluffad över hans plötsliga temprament byte.

"Med det tempramentet skulle jag föreslå någon typ av hunddjur. En varg eller räv."

Harry betänkte detta. De enda faders gestalterna han någonsin haft var ju Sirius och Lupin. Lupin var varulv och Sirius animagus form var en stor svart hund. Kanske skulle han bli en varg?

"Jag tror jag vill bli en varg." sa han.

"Är du säker på det nu då?"

"Absolut."

"Bra, då syns vi nästa vecka."

"Va?"

"Ja, vi kan ju knappast träna nu, eller? Nästa vecka, men klockan sju på kvällen. Mitt kontor. Kom inte försent!" sa hon. Harry gjorde sig säker på att han kom ihåg allt hon sa, och skyndade sig sedan ut ur klassrummet. Han hade väntat sig att se Hermione där, men hon var någon annan stans. Han kände sig lätt sårad över att hon inte orkat vänta på honom. Han ryckte på axlarna och gick ner mot storasalen. När han kom fram till avsatsen på marmor trappan som ledde till entre hallen, såg han två figurer vid botten av trappan. Den ena var Hermione, och den andra var Ginny. De talade snabbt och tyst, som om de hade bråttom att redogöra någonting för varandra. När Hermione till sist lade märke till Harry, som kämpat med att motstå frestelsen att använda sin vampyr hörsel för att tjuv lyssna på samtalet, fick hon ett vresigt ansiktsuttryck och hon stegade upp för trappan två trappsteg i raget och var snart uppe hos honom.

"Tjuvlyssnade du!?" vrålade hon. Harry ryggade tillbaka.

"V-Va? Eller Jag menar nej! Jag har inte tjuvlyssnat!" stammade han ur sig och upptäckte hur svårt det var att möta hennes glödande blick. Vad hade de talat om som de inte ville att han skulle få reda på? Hermiones ansikte mjuknade.

"Så klart att du inte gjorde. Förlåt mig, Harry. Jag... Jag är bara lite nervös med din hörsel... Och luksinne..." sade hon och verkade plötsligt helt lugn. Harry visste inte vad han skulle ta sig till. Hermione kramade honom, och de gick ner för trappan hand i hand. Men när de kom till botten av trappan såg Harry att Ginny inte såg särskilt imponerad ut. Vad hade han gjort? _Ja, gissa det, din dumme jäkel._ sa en röst i hans huvud. _Hon har ju varit kär i dig sedan hon var elva._

_Men,_ sa en annan röst, _det har ju Hermione också..._

_Jo, men du har ju bara hennes ord för det. Till och med _du_ kunde lägga märke till Ginnys signaler. Kanske har det aldrig funnits några signaler från Hermione att tolka? Tänk om hon bara..._

_Det räcker!_ skrek ännu en röst, och han skakade på huvudet för att bli kvitt dessa tankar, och han kysste Hermione på kinden, som för att göra sig säker på att han var kär i henne, och inte Ginny. Men då fick han se en glimt av Ginnys ansikte igen.

_Hon var tårögd._

Hon vände sig om och sprang upp för trappan, och Harry greps av en plötslig impuls att följa efter henne, men sedan kom han ihåg att han var ihop med Hermine, _inte_ Ginny. _Ja, Tyvärr_, sa en röst i hans huvud, och Harry slog sig själv hårt i huvudet för att jaga bort den tanken. Hermione tittade frågande på honom.


	9. Animagi och Husalfer

**9. Animagi och Husalfer**

Harry lyckades inte lura ur Hermione varför Hagrid var rädd för henne, och så fort han nämnde Ginny tog hon en sida ur Hagrids bok, och blev både döv och stum tills han bytade samtalsämne. Veckan gick utan större händelser, förutom att Fleur tydligen skämdes väldigt mycket för det hon gjort, och var noga med att inte möta Harrys eller Hermiones blick. Veckan gick otroligt snabbt och snart var det tisdag kväll och han väntade utanför McGonagalls kontor. Han hade varit noga med att inte avslöja någonting för någon. När klockan blev sju knackade Harry på dörren.

"Kom in, Potter." ropade McGonagall, och Harry öppnade dörren och gick in. Det var ett litet rum, smockfullt med böcker av alla slag; vissa stod sorterade i alfabetisk ordning i små hyllor, medans andra låg i prydliga staplar på bord eller golvet. Hela McGonagalls skrivbord var översållat med böcker förutom ett litet område precis så stort att man kunde ha ett pergrament och en bläckflaska där. Harry såg att nästan alla böcker handlade om väldigt avancerad magi. McGonagall satt bakom sitt sitt skrivbord och lyfte undan några böcker och trollade fram en stol ur tomma luften framför skrivbordet och visade med en gest att Harry skulle sätta sig ner, vilket han gjorde. "Så nu ska vi se vad ni går för."

Harry blev först förvånad, sedan lite rädd. Skulle han få ett prov?

"Ni kan vara lugn, Potter. Slut ögonen."

Harry gjorde som han blev tillsagd, och slöt ögonen och funderade på vad han skulle göra nu.

"Töm ditt huvud. Tänk inte på något. Tänk dig att du är en varg. En riktig varg." sa hon med hypnotiserande tonfall. Harry försökte, men det gick inte särskilt bra, för varje gång han försökte dök det alltid upp något annat i hans huvud. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Hans föräldrar, Ginny, Drömmen, Ginny, Profetian, Ginny... Han blev väldigt frustrerad. Varför tänkte han alltid på Ginny? Hermione, Hermione, Hermione bråkade han med sig själv, men kom sedan på att han skulle tömma huvudet på tankar och låtsas att han var en varg. Han försökte igen. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Hermione (han tvingade sig själv till detta), Ginny, Varg... Han var en varg. Ingenting hände. Harry suckade.

"Funkar inget vidare?" frågade McGonagall.

"Nej, Professorn."

Hon suckade. "Försök igen, Potter."

Harry slöt ögonen. Han lyckades tömma sitt sinne en kort stund, men bara några sekunder senare invaderades hans hjärna igen av hans egna problem. Han försökte igen, och det gick inte bättre. Det var som att försöka hålla vatten mellan fingrarna.

"Det går inte." sa han uppgivet efter ytterligare fem försök.

"Fortsätt." var McGonagalls svar.

Harry suckade inombords när han återigen försökte tömma sitt sinne. Men varför gick det inte? Han tappade tids fattningen, och när McGonagall tillslut sa åt honom att det var dags för honom att återvända till Gryffindor tornet var klockan långt över midnatt.

"Det ska nog ordna sig Potter. Du hade väl bara för mycket att tänka på idag." sa McGonagall tröstande när de nådde fram till porträttet. "Försök att tömma ditt sinne lite oftare." När McGonagall gått, vädrade han plötsligt någonting. _Det luktade rädsla_... Han sniffade lite djupare... _Nej, spänning_. _Doften verkar vara bekannt._ Han spetsade öronen. Nu körde han små ansträngda andetag, som om den som andades var väldigt noga med att inte höras. _Vem var det?_ flöt hela tiden igenom hans huvud. Han såg sig förvirrat omkring. Det var ingen där. Och han visste att ingen kunde komma åt hans osynlighets mantel om de inte visste var han gömt den (han litade inte längre på Ron). Inte ens Hermione kune veta om vart han gömt den. Han antog att personen antingen inte syntes för att han höll sig gömd någonstans, eller gjort sig osynlig med hjälp av trollstav, men det var ju omöjligt, eftersom Flitwick berättat att det är mycket avancerad magi som inte lärs ut på Hogwarts. Harry spetsade hörseln ännu mer. Men så plötsligt insåg han att om personen inte ville bli upptäckt, så skulle Harry inte heller tvinga honom till det. Han lät hörseln återvända till normalt läge, och gick mot pojkarnas sovsal. Personen som gömde sig avslöjade sig inte och Harry gick lugnt upp för trapporna och in i sin sovsal. Ron och alla andra sov redan. Harry tittade för säkerhets skull under madrassen och såg att manteln fortfarande var kvar. Han kände sig genast mycket lugnare. Han slängde sig i sängen ovanpå täcket och somnade med kläderna på. I drömmarna besöktes han av Hermione som förvandlades till Ginny. Dessa drömmar var bara besvärliga. Men han hade en annan dröm också. Ron talade till honom, men Harry kunde inte förstå vad han sa, och medans han talade förvandlades hans ansikte till Malfoys, och sedan förvandlades han till Fawkes. _Vilken underlig dröm_, sade Harry till Fawkes som börjat flyga runt hans huvud.

Det var torsdag och det var dags för deras tredje lektion i auror förberedande ämnen. Fleur kom in i klassrummet först när alla satt sig på sina platser.

"Godmorgon Gryffindor!" hälsade hon dem. "Idag ska jag börja med att tillkännage någonting som jag tror kommer göra er glada. Från och med måndag nästa vecka återupptas Hogwarts Duellklubb. De enda ändringarna är att klubben endast tar imot tredjeårselever och uppåt, så att alla kan grunderna. Om jag förstått det hela rätt, så lärde ni er bara avbeväpnings besvärjelsen förra gången? Det ska det bli ändring på nu. Vi sak lära oss de flesta skyddsbesvärjelser, samt några vanliga förhäxningar och små förbannelser. Det kommer att bli spännande att se hur ni klarar av detta." Klassrummet bröt ut i upphetsat pladder, och resten av lektionen spenderade Harry med att fantisera om hur det kommer bli med en riktig duell klubb, med en riktig lärare. Förra gången, när Gyllenroy Lockman varit ansvarig för duell klubben, hade det slutat med total katastrof. Ingen anstrände sig speciellt mycket den dagen, eftersom Fleur genast skyndat iväg för att fixa något, och kommit tillbaka först när lektionen var slut.

Veckorna passerade snabbt, och Harry kunde fortfarande inte tömma sitt sinne. Han såg att McGonagall gett upp, även om hon inte erkännde det. Harry hade mer än en gång hört henne mummla för sig själv att han _borde_ klara av att bli animagus. Harry tyckte inte om när han hörde detta, men han sa ingenting, för han ville inte bli beskylld för att använda sin vampyr hörsel till att 'tjuvlyssna'. Han hade deltagit vid Duellklubbens första möten, där de bara gått igenom 'säkerhetsreglerna' än så länge. Harry kunde aldrig tro att det fanns så många regler för vad man fick och inte fick göra i en trollkarlsduell. Harry hade lyckats undvika Hermione när hon var på sitt mest 'kär vänliga' humör, och på så sätt lyckats att bara hålla sig till små pussar, mysande och då och då en kyss, när Harry inte hann avbryta i tid. De hade inte kommit längre i sina undersökningar än innan. Hermione hade misstänkt Adrian, men Harry hade slått ner det förslaget med att han inte visste tillsräckligt om magi för att Voldemort skulle behöva honom. Dessutom kom de fram till, efter nogrannare undersökningar som Hermione insisterat på, att Adrian var född i mercusius tecken. "Vi kunde ju sätta upp en notis på anslags tavlan, där vi ber alla att skriva upp sina födelse dagar..." hade Hermione föreslagit, men Harry hade berättat för henne att ingen skulle lägga ner energi på något sådant om de inte tjänade något på det. Yoshua hade äntligen börjat vara lite social, åtminstone med Harry. Så fort Hermione kom dit och hälsade vänligt tystnade han och stirrade ut i tomheten igen, innan han efter ett tag gick iväg och satte sig för sig i sitt hörn. Med vid de tillfällen han och Yoshua satt ensamma hade Yoshua berättat för honom att hans skola i japan hade förstörts av japanska dödsätare, och han berättade att nästan alla länder accepterat att Voldemort återkommit till makten, och att ingen kunde förstå varför England, som borde lida mest av problemet, inte accepterat det. Det var måndag kväll, och Harry och Hermione gjorde läxorna under tystnad.

"Harry," avbröt Hermione plötsligt tystnaden. "Jag måste tala med dig."

Harry, som hoppades att hon äntligen skulle berätta varför Hagrid var så rädd för henne, eller vad hon och Ginny talat om när de stått avskillt och talat med varandra, vilket de gjort med jämna mellan rum på sista tiden. Ginny hade vid dessa tillfällen sett väldigt ledsen och upprörd ut, och mötena hade ofta slutat med att Ginny sprang därifrån med tårar i ögonen.

"Visst." svarade han och reste sig upp från sin favoritfåtölj framför brasan. De lämnde Gryffindors sällskapsrum, men innan de gick ut slängde Harry en blick mot platsen där Ginny brukade sitta, men den var tom. Hon är väl i biblioteket eller något, tänkte Harry, och skyndade sig ut efter Hermione. Hon ledde honom till samma klassrum där hon talat om för honom om vad hon trodde att den sista delen av profetian betydde. När dörren var stängd utförde Hermione en rad låsnings besvärjelser på dörren och vände sig mot Harry med en galen blick som fick Harry att rygga tillbaka. Nog för att blicken var galen, men på ett _bra_ sätt, om Harry nu skulle kunna kalla _det _bra...

"Nu, du." sa hon hotande. "Nu kan du inte fly!" Harry, som inte visste vad han skulle ta sig till, såg sig om i klassrummet efter en flykt väg. "Pertrificus Totalus!" ropade Hermione, och Harrys huvud vändes att stirra rakt fram, hans ben flög ihop, och hans armar slogs ihop utmed kroppen. Han blev alldeles stel i hela kroppen, och han kände att han föll baklänges.

_Det här kommer göra ont_, skulle Harry sagt när han började rammla mot golvet, om det inte var för att hans käke var tätt ihopbiten och att hans tunga låg stel och obrukbar i hans mun. Men just då sa Hermione en andra besvärjelse.

"Mobilus Corpus!"

Harry slutade omedelbart att falla baklänges. Han flöt några centimeter över golvet. _Vad sysslar hon med?_ tänkte Harry argt. Han hade aldrig känt sig så frustrerad i hela sitt liv. Att inte kunna röra sin kropp gör en oftast ganska frustrerad.

"Finite Incantatem!" sa Hermione nu, och Harry föll de sista centimetrarna till govet och landade med ett litet _duns_. Han kunde röra på sig igen, och tog upp händerna till huvudet för att lägga dem på bulan han med all säkerhet skulle få nästa dag.

"Aj! Vad gjorde du så där för?" sa han argt. Hermione stog bara och tittade ner på honom med ett litet leende i mungipan. Hennes ögon gav Harry mer information än vad han ville ha. Hon svarade inte, utan slängde sig på honom och kysste honom. Harry ville först inte öppna sin mun under hennes, för att visa att han inte uppskattade att bli anfallen bara för att hon inte kunde hålla sig längre, men ju mer hennes tunga susade över hans tänder, desto mer tyckte han att det varit väldigt _romantiskt_ av henne. _Var fick jag det ifrån_? tänkte han förvirrat när han tillslut öppnade sin mun, och deras tungor möttes. Han gav upp. Hennes kropp trycktes mot honom, och hon gav ifrån sig ett gurglande läte när han föflyttade sig till hennes nacke, och han tätnade sitt grepp om henne. Hans händer letade sig in under hennes klädnad, och hon suckade när hans hand nuddade vid hennes skin. Ginnys skin. _Nej!_ tänkte han bestämmt. Han flyttade sina händer till hennes hår istället. Det var så lent och mjukt mellan hans fingrar. Antagligen precis som Ginnys. Harry reste sig häftigt upp, och Hermione rammlade av honom.

"Harry, vad..?"

"Jag är ledsen Hermione. Jag har för mycket att tänka på helt enkelt." sa han, vilket nästan var sant. Han hade mycket att tänka på, men alla hans tankar leddes till Ginny, men det kunde han ju inte säga. Hermione såg sårad ut, men låtsades inte om det när hon låste upp dörren. Harry försökte krama om henne för att visa att det inte var hennes fel, men hon ålade sig bara ur kramen utan ett ord. _Ja, vad hade du väntat dig?_ sa en irriterande röst i hans huvud. _Jag vet, jag vet, _okej Harry suckade när de nådde fram till porträtt hålet. "Hermione, det är inte du..." försökte han igen.

"Inte jag? Nähä, och vem var det du knuffade bort då?" fräste hon sarkastiskt.

"Hermione..."

"Godnatt." Hon klättrade snabbt igenom porträtthålet.

Harry kunde ju inte gärna säga att det på sätt och vis varit Ginny han knuffat bort. Han suckade uppgivet och klättrade in i sällskapsrummet och gick upp mot pojkarnas sovsal. När han kommit upp för trapporna och stängt dörren om sig slängde han sig i sängen med ansiktet ner i kudden. Varför fanns plötsligt Ginny i hans tankar hela tiden? Varför blev han varm i bröstet varje gång han tänkte på henne? Var han kär i två tjejer samtidigt? Harry hatade sitt onödigt komplicerade liv. Han lade på minnet att han skulle be Hermione om ursäkt nästa dag, och med den tanken föll han i sömn, och drömde samma dröm han alltid drömt de senaste veckorna. Den drömmen om Ron som blev till Malfoy som blev till Fawkes.

Nästa dag skyndade han sig upp, och ignorerade Rons högljudda snarkningar och gick ner till sällskaps rummet. Hermione var inte där, men Ginny satt på sin vanliga plats i soffan och läste tidningen 'Tonårshäxan'. En blick på hennes koncentrerade ansikte fick honom att bli varm inombords igen. Han struntade i att fråga var Hermione var, för han gissade att hon gått ner till frukosten. Han gick ut genom porträtt hålet och skyndade sig ner till stora salen där ett fåtal elever satt och åt frukost. Hermione var inte vid Gryffindor bordet, men Harry tänkte att han kunde äta frukost medans han ändå var där, och han satte sig för att äta lite rostat bröd. Han slängde en blick mot Ravenclaw bordet, och såg Cho sitta och snyfta vid sin gammla plats. Resten av Ravenclawarna höll sitt avstånd och kastade då och då medlidande blickar mot Cho. Harry kunde inte låta bli att känna sig skyldig igen. Om det inte vore för honom skulle hon inte vara ledsen, för då skulle Cedric fortfarande vara i livet. Harry tittade ner på sitt rostade bröd. Han tvingade i sig brödet och skyndade sig från bordet. Plötsligt kom han ihåg varför han gått ner till stora salen. _Hermione!_ tänkte han plötsligt panikslaget. Harry förstod inte varför, men plötsligt växte en stor ångest fram inom honom igen.

_Han hade sårat Hermione._

Han reste sig upp och skyndade ut ur stora salen och sprang omkring i hela slottet och letade efter henne. Alla tankar på Ginny var som bortblåsta, det enda som fanns i hans huvud nu var bilden av Hermione kvällen innan, bilden av hennes sårade ansiktsuttryck. Han sprang in i biblioteket och ropade på henne för full hals. Madame Pince jagade snabbt ut honom igen, med dammvippan i högsta hugg. Var hade Hermione tagit vägen? Han letade på alla tänkbara ställen, han väntade till och med utanför prefekternas badrum för att fråga första kvinnliga prefekt om Hermione var där inne, och efter att ha fått ett inställsamt svar från en sjätteårs prefekt från Slytherin, vände han på klacken och skyndade till det sista stället han kunde komma på; köket.

När han kom fram till korridoren som ledde fram till porträttet sprang han rakt in i någon. "Oj, förlåt... Hermione!" Han omfamnade henne hårt. Hon var motvillig till en början, men sedan lade hon sina armar runt Harrys midja och tryckte honom till sig. Harry andades in hennes ljuvliga doft igen. Hur kunde han ha tänkt på Ginny kvällen innan? "Hermione, förlåt för att jag var dum, igår kväll. Jag vet inte vad som flög i mig."

"Jag vet inte, jag..." sa Hermione med låtsad eftertänksam röst. Någonting i hennes ögon sade Harry att han redan var förlåten. "Kanske skulle du kunna bevisa att det som hände igår inte bara var någonting som '_flög i dig._'"

Hon hade knappt sagt färdigt meningen innan deras läppar var låste i en kyss. Han lät sin tunga följa hennes underläpp, och hon öppnade välkommnande munnen och de drack in varandra. Harrys händer gled in under hennes kläder igen. Detta var Hermione. Detta var hans flick vän_. Vad har jag gjort för att förtjäna en sån underbar flick vän?_ tänkte han inte för sista gången. Men plötsligt rätade hon på sig igen och kysste Harry djupt, men någonting sa Harry att det var en avslutande kyss, så han lät händerna försvinna från under hennes kläder, och placerade dem på hennes rygg igen.

"Harry, det finns någonting jag vill visa dig," sa hon och tittade in i hans ögon. Hennes ögon var så djupa att Harry var rädd för att drukna i dem om han såg in i dem för länge. "Jag såg det först idag, och Dobby skulle just berätta för dig, när jag sa att jag kunde hämta dig i stället. Kom så får du se." Harry följde Hermione som gick fram till tavlan på fruktskålen, och kittlade päronet, som öppnade sig som en dörr.

"Harry Potter, sir!" hördes omedelbart en pipig liten röst, och Harry såg ner mot sina fötter för att se Dobby stå och dra sig själv i öronen. "Dobby har blivit far, det har han!"

Harry äcklades omedelbart vid tanken på _hur_ detta gått till, men lyckades sopa bort den tanken med ett leende. "Underbart Dobby. Var har vi den lille krabaten?"

"Han är hos sin mor, det är han. Följ mig."

Harry nickade, och Dobby ledde honom längst in i köket. Där låg Winky på en liten säng med ett pyttelitet bylte i famnen. Harry blev helt chockad. Sen när gillade Winky Dobby? Han hade tänkt fråga, men han insåg att det kanske skulle låta oartigt. Winky, som varit deprimerad året innan, sken som en sol när hon tittade ner på sitt skrynkliga lilla barn.

"Är han inte söt?" kuttrade Hermione. Harry fattade inte vad hon pratade om. Husalfbarnet var lika fult som de vuxna husalferna. Men Harry höll med om det för att göra Dobby och Winky glada.

"Hur länge tar det för en husalf att bli vuxen?" frågade Harry mer till sig själv, än någon annan, men Dobby svarade ändå.

"Han lär sig _poppa_, eller spöktransferens som ni människor kallar det, när han är två månader, och kan börja arbeta när han är nio månader gammal... Men Dumbledore säger att han måste vänta i två år..." tillade han när han såg Hermiones arga ansiktsuttryck. "Inte för att det är nödvändigt, för vi växer otroligt snabbt. Om fem månader kommer han vara lika stor som far sin." sade Dobby och rätade stolt på sig. Harry skrattade inombords. Dobby var verkligen inte vad man kunde kalla 'stor'. "Han heter Retch efter Winkys morfar."

Efter att ha gratulerat Dobby och Winky ett antal gånger, lämnade de köket. När päronet stängdes efter dem omfamnade Hermione honom igen, och Harry kände värmen strömma till. Varför hade det inte varit såhär igår kväll? tänkte han nu. Snart var Harrys händer vid samma ställe som innan, men då avbröt Hermione honom igen.

"Tänk om vi skulle bli mamma och pappa nån gång..." sa hon med retsam ton.

"Er... Okej... Släpp. Mig. NU."

"Åh, Harry, jag bara skojade." sa hon och fnissade. Harry kysste henne igen. Och igen.

"Du börjar bli bättre på att retas än jag, vet du det?" sa han efter ytterligare en kyss.

"Jag vet." sa hon. De gjorde sällskap upp till Gryffindortornet. När de kom in i sällskapsrummet insåg de plötsligt att de hade lektioner att gå till. Han hade exakt tio minuter på sig att gå till hans lektion för Hufflepuff och Ravenclaw, medans Hermione skulle till skötsel och vård av magiska djur.

Lektionen med Ravenclaw och Hufflepuff gick bra. Cho kom några minuter för sent, men Harry drog inte av några poäng, eftersom han förstod att hon måste ha det svårt just nu. Efter lektionen skyndade han sig till förvandlings konst. McGonagall tog honom avsides. Hon verkade väldigt upphetsad över något.

"Potter, jag tror jag har hittat lösningen!"

"Lösningen på vad då?" frågade han förvirrat.

"Varför du inte kan bli animagus!" sa hon som om det vore det mest självklara i hela världen. Harrys hjärta sjönk som en sten.

"Att--Att jag inte kan bli animagus, professorn?" frågade han sorgset och besviket. Han hade hoppats på att kunna bli animagus av fler än en anledning. För det första skulle det vara bra i kampen mot Voldemort, och för det andra skulle det vara roligt att följa med Sirius någon gång då och då.

McGonagall verkade inte märka hans tonfall. "Javisst, Potter. Kom till mitt kontor klockan sju som vanligt. Det här har inte hänt på Hogwarts sedan rektorn var i din ålder, och det var inte igår. Jag är så uppspelt!" Harry förstod inte varför hon var så glad över att han inte kunde bli animagus. Och vad var det som inte hade hänt på Hogwarts sedan Dumbledore var i hans ålder? Harry klarade sig inte bra alls den lektionen, och fick bakläxa av en fortfarande lika uppspelt McGonagall att öva sig på att trolla bort stenar tills nästa lektion.

När kvällen kom stod han utanför McGonagalls kontor igen, men den här gången hade han en klump i magen. Varför kunde inte han bli animagus för. Han knackade på dörren, och varje slag lät kallt och illasinnat. "Kom in, Harry." hördes en röst, men det var inte McGonagalls röst, utan Dumbledores. _Strålande_ tänkte Harry sarkastiskt. _Nu kan jag ju visa för Dumbledore att jag är oduglig också_. Han öppnade dörren och klev in. Rummet var precis likadant som innan, förutom att skrivbordet tillfälligts ersatts med en helfigurs spegel. "God afton, Harry." sa Dumbledore glatt. Ingen verkade lägga märke till att Harry inte alls kände sig glad.

"G'kväll." sa han uppgivet.

"Du kanske undrar varför jag är här ikväll Harry?" frågade han hemlighetsfullt.

Plötsligt slog det Harry att han inte hade en aning om _varför_ Dumbledore _var_ där. "Ingen aning." svarade han därför sanningsenligt.

"Därför att du, Harry, är en metamorphmagus."

"V--Va?" utbrast Harry förvirrat. Han hade ingen aning om vad Dumbledore talade om.

"En Metemorphmagus kan anta formen av vilken levande varelse som helst, och sammtidigt förändra sitt utseende helt och hållet. Alla tecken tyder på det. Du kan inte tömma huvudet på tankar, men du hade på något sätt ändå visat tecken på att kunna ändra din kropp. Har jag rätt när jag påstår att du koncentrerade dig riktigt hårt den kvällen din moster klippte bort allt ditt hår förutom luggen?" Harry blev helt shockad. Var han en metamorphmagus? Och kunde anta vilken form som helst bara genom att koncentrera sig riktigt hårt? Vad var bättre än det i kamp mot Voldemort?

"Så ni--ni säger..." Harry visste inte vad han skulle säga. "Att jag--att jag kan anta vilken form som helst? Inte bara en enda?"

McGonagall tittade på Dumbledore och sade, "En demonstration kanske inte är helt fel?" Dumbledore nickade, och slöt ögonen och snart började han liksom krympa inför ögonen på Harry, hans vita skägg drogs in i hakan på honom, hans långa hår blev svart, kort och oreglerigt, hans lila klädnader blev mörkare för att tillslut bli svarta, hans silvriga halvmåns glasögon blev svarta och runda, och hans skinn blev slätt och mjukt och ett blixtformat ärr växte fram i hans panna. När han öppnade ögonen var hans vanliga himmelsblå ögon ersatta med ett par ermraldgröna. Harry stirrade in i Harrys ögon, och drog efter andan. Förvandlingen hade tagit mindre än tre sekunder.

"Ja, så brukar folk reagera när de ser mig förvandla sig till dem." sa den andra Harry, eller Dumbledore med Harrys röst och utseende. _Låter jag verkligen sådär,_ tänkte Harry. På ett ögonblick ersattes den andra Harry med Dumbledore igen. "Som du kanske såg, tar det mindre än ett ögonblick att förvandla sig tillbaka till sitt rätta jag. Nu ska vi se hur du klarar dig första gången. Det är inte svårt, tänk bara riktigt hårt på hur du ser ut, och tänk dig sedan att du förvandlas till någon eller någonting." Han pekade i en yvig gest mot helfigurs spegeln. Harry ställde sig framför den, och studerade sin spegel bild i flera minuter. Han lade noga på minnet hur han såg ut, och slöt hårt ögonen. Han hade en perfekt bild av sig själv nu, och försökte sedan komma på någon att förvandla sig till. Han visste precis vem han skulle förvandlas till. Han tänkte på hur personen såg ut och förskte sedan tänka på hur han skulle kunna se ut när han förvandlades till personen. Han koncentrerade sig riktigt hårt och försökte. Han kände hur det kliade över hela sitt huvud, han kände en svävande känsla i armar och ben, som om han inte hade några, han kände en svällande känsla i bröstkorgen, och han kände hur hans ögon och näsa ändrade storlek och det sved i ögonen en liten sekund, och han kände en väldigt obehaglig, sugande känsla i sina nedre regioner, och hans hals gjorde ont när hans stämmband ändrade form. Plötsligt upphörde allt. Han öppnade långsamt ögonen för att se sig stå öga mot öga med Hermione. Eller det var ju inte Hermione. Det var hans--eller hennes--spegelbild. _Så..._ tänkte Harry. _Det är såhär det känns att vara kvinna...Inte illa._ McGonagall och Dumbledore klappade händerna i förtjusning.

"Jag visste det!" nästan skrek McGonagall, men återfick sedan sin värdighet, och rodnade lätt. "Bra jobbat, Potter." Dumbledore därimot, log ett strålande leende mot Harry.

"Du valde precis som jag, Harry. Innan jag lärde mig att bli metamorphmagus hade jag alltid undrat hur det kändes att vara kvinna. Min första reaktion var 'Inte illa', och av att dömma av ditt ansikts uttryck, var det också din rektion." Harry grinade brett. Han hade precis som Dumbledore undrat hur det var att vara tjej, men det var ingen större skillnad, förutom den biologiska skillnaden. "Men vi är bara halvvägs igenom. Nu kommer den enkla delen." sa Dumbledore med en blinkning. "Koncentrera dig bara på hur du såg ut från början." Harry slöt ögonen och gjorde detta. Ingenting. Harry slog skräckslaget upp ögonen. Han såg in i sina egna gröna ögon igen. "Förvirrande, eller hur?" sa Dumbledore roat. "Man känner inte att man förvandlas tillbaka. Kan du tänka dug hur rädd jag blev när jag trodde att jag aldrig skulle få tillbaka min kropp? En kvinna är visserligen inte fyskam att vara, men min kropp är min kropp, inget kan ersätta den..." Harry kunde inte låta bli att grina brett igen. Plötsligt kom Harry på en sak.

"Dumb... Professor Dumbledore, måste metamorphmagusar registrera sig? Jag tänkte att det skulle vara en stor fördel om Voldemort... Ursäkta, Du-Vet-Vem," tillade han när McGonagall ryckte till så häftigt att hennes glasögon hammnade på sned, "Inte vet om min förmåga."

Dumbledore tittade forskande på honom, och Harry kunde se ett leende leka på hans läppar. "Nej, Harry. Metamorphmagi är ett så ovanligt fenomen att det inte hålls register över det. Den senaste personen som gått på Hogwarts som varit metamorphmagus är jag. Och nej, Voldemort är inte en metamorphmagus. Voldemort är en animagus, och man kan inte vara animagus och metemorphmagus sammtidigt, som du kanske förstått. Vill du testa mer former?"

"Japp." flinade Harry och frammanade bilden av sigsjälv igen...


	10. Varulven och Dementorerna

**10. Varulven och Dementorerna**

När Harry vaknade morgonen efter var han helt utmattad. Han hade testat att förvandla sig till ett flertal personer, bland annat Sirius, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Malfoy ("Jag förstår inte hur han klarar av att se ut _så_ _här_ varje dag," hade Harry sagt för sig själv med Mafloys släpiga röst), Ron, Yoshua och Neville. Innan han gick och lade sig hade han testat att bara ändra en viss del av sitt utseende. Han hade blundat och koncentrerat sig riktigt hårt, även om det var enklare nu än första gången, och färgat sitt hår Weasley-rött och sina ögon bruna. _Jaha..._ hade han tänkt _Så där skulle jag alltså se ut om jag vore en Weasley_. Han hade bestämt sig för att inte berätta för varken Hermione eller Yoshua om sin förmåga. Att berätta för Ron övervägde han inte ens.

Det var fredag kväll och Harry satt och pratade med Yoshua om hans skola i japan.  
"Det var hemskt." sa Yoshua och fick ett plågat ansiktsuttryck. "De kom in och dödade nästan alla. Jag gömde mig i ett osynligt skåp, men det var bara några få andra som lyckats gömma sig. Lärarna försökte skydda skolan, men dödsätarna var för många. När till sist aurorerna kom, var det bara jag och några få andra som fanns kvar i livet. Det låg döda elever och lärare överallt. Det fanns också några få dödsätare här och var, vissa lamslagna, andra döda. Jag och resten av de överlevande skickades till olika skolor över hela världen, dels för att skydda oss, dels för att vi skulle få fortsätta vår utbildning. Jag kommer aldrig glömma synen som mötte mig när jag kom ur skåpet. Alla lemlästade kroppar..."

"Lemlästade?" utbrast Harry förvånat. Nog för att det var obehagligt med folk som blivit utsatta för den dödande besvärjelsen, men man kunde knappast kalla dem _lemlästade_. Yoshua såg forskande på honom.

"Ja, just det." sade han som om han just kommit på någonting. "Vi i japan lägger stor vikt på heder och ära. Inte ens onda trollkarlar sjunker till den nivå att de använder den dödande förbannelsen. Vi lever i en samuraj kultur, och om vi ska döda någon använder vi svärdsförbannelsen, inget annat, så att vår motståndare får en ärlig chans." Han verkade sjunka in i hemska minnen, att dömma av hans avlägna ansiktsuttryck. "Jag kunde faktiskt se det mellan en springa i skåpet... Alla kroppar..."

Det var en lång och obehaglig tystnad under vilken Harry kunde föreställa sig effekten av svärdsförbannelsen. Yoshua återvände till läxorna de höll på att göra, och Harry lade märke till att han höll på att skriva uppsatsen om Grindewald som han själv gett sig själv och hans klasskamrater i läxa. Harry hade tänkt att de skulle hitta likheter och skilnader mellan Grindewald, den onda trollkarl som Dumbledore besegrade 1942, och Voldemort. Harry, som snart var klar med sina läxor, gick fram till fönstret och såg ut över markerna runt Hogwarts. Det var snart fullmåne ute. Kanske en dag eller två till, sen skulle Lupin någonstans på jorden förvandlas till en varulv. Harry skakade på huvudet och gick tillbaka och satte sig med Yoshua. Hermione och Ginny hade försvunnit ut genom porträtthålet för mer än en timme sedan, och Harry började bli orolig. Vanligtvis brukade de bara vara borta högst fem minuter innan Hermione återvände med ett högst hemlighetsfullt ansiktsuttryck. Harry hade ännu inte fått ur henne vad hon och Ginny talade om, och han vägrade använda sin förmåga att ändra utseende eller läsa tankar för att lista ut det.

"Antingen vill hon att jag skulle veta, eller så vill hon det inte," tänkte han bestämt.

Han hade också varit noga med att inte använde sin vampyrhörsel för att tjuvlyssna de gånger han kunde se dem. Han bestämde sig för att försöka leta reda på dem. Han gick ut genom porträtthålet och ignorerade alla kvinnliga elever som fnissade och stirrade på honom vart han än gick. Harry hade fler än en gång sett dem fixa i ordning håret när de trodde att han inte såg.

Harry hade lyckats stänga ute detta till en början, men nu började det bli löjligt. Han ställde sig bakom en gammal rustning och slöt ögonen. Han kände de underliga känslorna i hela kroppen när hans kropp förvandlades, och sedan skyndade han snabbt vidare. Varje gång han passerade någon elevskara, nickade alla mot honom, och mummlade, "God kväll, professorn," följt av viskningar som han bara kunde höra med hjälp av sin vamyr hörsel. Harry förstog att det var fler än han som hatade Snape...

Han brydde sig inte om vart han gick, utan lät fötterna föra honom framåt. Men just som han rundade hörnet till biblioteket fick han höra något som fick honom att rycka till.

"Jovisst, professorn, jag såg dig runt hörnet där borta..." sa en pipig röst; antagligen den ljushåriga förstaårs eleven som gått förbi Harry några sekunder tidigare.

Harry svalde och slöt ögonen och återvände till sin normala skepnad, men istället för att gå runt hörnet vände han på klacken och gick i motsatt riktning, om nu Snape skulle veta om hans förmåga. Han gömde sig i ett tomt klassrum tills Snape sprungit förbi. Han vände sig om och insåg att han kommit in i klassrummet för trollformellära, som nu var helt tomt sånär som på han själv som stirrade ut i den ekande tomheten.

Han lämnade klassrummet utan att byta skepnad, för han ville inte ta risken att hans förmåga skulle bli avsjöjad mer än gång på samma kväll.

Han letade igenom biblioteket, men han kunde inte hitta dem någonstans. Han gav upp, och började gå tillbaka till Gryffindor tornet och funderade på varför han över huvud taget ansträngt sig för att hitta dem. Men när han kom tillbaka till Gryffindor tornet satt de där, och så fort han kom in ropade de till sig honom.

"Harry, kom hit!" ropade Hermione. Först nu såg Harry att Ginnys ögon var rödkantade, och Harry förstog att hon antagligen gråtit en hel del. Han kände en stöt av medlidande och oro, men någonting i hans under medvetna sa åt honom att ignorera dem. _Det är Hermione du skall känna medlidande med. _Hon_ är din flickvan..._ sa den mycket irriterande rösten igen. Han bestämmde sig för att ignorera den, men då blev den genast mycket kraftigare. Det var som att vara under imperiusförbannelsen--fast värre. Harry blev medveten av att han stannat halvägs fram till Hermione och Ginny. Han skakade bestämt på huvudet, och långt inom sig kände han hur någonting forsade fram, som om han någonstans rasat en dam, och han höll på att dränkas i bilder. Små bilder av saker han inte minns att han sett, Hermione som höjde sin trollstav mot honom, misstankar, skuggiga figurer...Bilderna försvann lika snabbt som de kommit. Men de var bekannta, som om de hänt förut, en slags _deja vu_ känsla svävade över det hela. Han antog att det var bilder från den gången Hermione förhäxat honom för att få honom att lägga sig ner...

Han skakade på huvudet igen.

"Vad då, nej?" frågade Hermione. Harry tittade på henne som om han aldrig träffat henne. Det var någonting som inte stämmde. Han sammlade sig själv, och funderade på vad han skulle säga.

"Jag bara skakade på huvudet," sa han sannings enligt och skyndade sig fram till dem och satte sig ner mitt emellan dem där de lämmnat plats åt honom. Han hade knapt slagit sig tillrätta innan Ginny slängt sig i hans armar.

"Åh, Harry, det är fruktans värt!" kved hon mot hans bröst. Hon började snyfta. "V-Vi fick j-just reda på det... En attack... Bill...Charlie..." Harry kände en stöt av obehag i maggropen. Han hade en hemsk för aning. Han höjde ögonbrynen mot Hermione för en förtydling, men det hade inte behövts, för Ginny började förklara. "Det v-var en d-dödsätar attack på drakreservatet där Charlie arbetade, och Bill var där och hälsade på... De säger att det var vampyrer som gjorde det... Och Charlie... Bill... De har inte hittat dem än, men de befarar det värsta. Antingen har de blivit själlösa eller vampyrer eller så har de dött..." Harrys värsta farhågor besannades. En attack mot familjen Weasley, den enda familj han någonsin haft. Hur skulle Mrs. Weasley reagera på detta? Men det fanns viktigare saker nu.

"Vet Ron om det?" frågade han, men tillade snabbt "Och Fred och George?"

"F-Fred ska just berätta det för George. Jag ville be dig att berätta för Ron." snyftade Ginny.

Harry kände en stöt i hjärtat den här gången. Hur skulle han förklara det här för Ginny? "Ginny, jag tror inte han vill höra det här från mig."

"Du är ju hans bästa vän!" utbrast hon förvånat och Harry anade en liten antydan till illska, så han skyndade sig att vidare utveckla.

"Jo, du förstår, vi är inte riktigt överens just nu." ljög Harry. Sanningen att säga var de värre fiender än Harry och Malfoy någonsin varit. I varje fall från Rons sida.

"Det här är viktigare än några små... Pojkgräl!" skrek hon ursinningt och snyftade högljutt sammtidigt som hon dunkade honom hårt i bröstet. Att se henne så uppriven skar hårt i Harry, men den lilla rösten kämpade för att göra sig hörd igen, men Harry lugnade ner den med andra känslor, bland annat villrådighet. Skulle han förklara för henne? Skulle hon kunna förstå? Skulle hon skylla på honom? Han tittade desperat på Hermione, som antagligen visste vad han tänkte. Hon nickade beslutsamt, och Harry vände sig mot Ginny med den tanken att han kunde skylla på henne om Ginny tog det dåligt.

"Ginny, jag är inte ovän med Ron, det är Ron som är ovän med mig. Du förstår, jag ville vara ärlig mot honom, så det var jag, men då blev han arg... Du vet hur det är." Harry avbröt sig för att välja nästa ord med omsorg, men Ginny misstolkade det hela.

"Kläder? Ett bråk om kläder?" frågade hon misstroget. "Harry, det här är viktigt."

"Nej, det är allvarligare än kläder, Ginny. Harry är en erechon vampyr." förklarade Hermione åt honom. Ginny hade öppnat munnen för att säga någonting mer där hon satt och snyftade fortfarande nästan i knät på Harry. Hon stängde den igen och lät huvudet falla ner i Harrys bröst korg med en sådan kraft att Harry nästan tappade andan samtidigt som hon gav ifrån sig ett långdraget kvidande och släppte fram alla sina tårar.

"Ron, den idioten!" kved hon och började banka Harry på axeln igen. Harry lade en tröstande hand på hennes axel. Den lilla rösten vaknade nu till liv, men den var inte så liten längre. _HUR KAN DU!!! DIN FLICKVÄN SITTER UNGEFÄR EN HALVMETER BORT, OCH DU BÖRJAR REDAN NÄRMA DIG EN ANNAN FLICKA!! _Harry stängde ute rösten som gormade och svor. Det var ju inte hans innre röst. Vad var det som höll på att hända? Hermione verkade inte alls uppmärksam på röstens påstådda 'närmanden', utan tittade medlidsamt på dem. Efter en kvart slutade Ginny att snyfta, och reste sig upp. Hon darrade fortfarande, och ögonen var ännu mer söndergråtna nu. Men hon verkade beslutsam, och tittade på Harry.

"Harry, jag tror ändå det blir bäst om du berättar för honom. Han kanske glömmer av sina rasistiska åsikter om du gör det. Snälla försök?" Hon tittade bedjande på honom, och Harry nickade. Rösten i hans huvud började omedelbart gorma och skrika igen, men Harry började lära sig hur han stängde ute den, men han kände sig ändå som om han gjorde någonting han inte borde göra. Han gjorde detta för Ginny, för djupt inom sig visste han att Ron inte skulle bli imponerad av att en 'vampyr' berättade för honom att andra vampyrer anfallit hans bröder...

Han reste sig upp och började gå imot pojkarnas sovsal, och han kände på sig att det var bäst att bestämma sig för hur han bäst skulle tackla problemet. Plötsligt upptäckte han att han stog utanför dörren till sin sovsal. Han öppnade dörren och gick in i rummet. Neville satt i sin säng och läste en bok om örter ("Leva eller dö, en bok om livsfarliga och helande örter och växter), Dean läste en mugglartidning, och Ron satt och pratade med Seamus, som verkade vara milt intresserad av vad Ron hade att säga. Harry gick fram mot dem, och Seamus tittade upp och nickade till hälsning. Harry nickade tillbaks, och vände sig sedan mot Ron. "Ron, jag måste tala med dig i enrum. Det är viktigt." sa Harry och slängde en blick på Seamus, som plockat upp sin läxa i förvandlings konst. Rons ansikte förvreds till ett hånleende.

"Och varför skulle jag vilja tala med dig?" sa han högt. Alla vände sina ansikten mot dem, och Neville tappade sin bok om örter i golvet, som slog upp en sida om djävulens snara, som Harry, Ron och Hermione stött ihop med under deras första år. Harry suckade.

"Antingen kommer du med mig, eller också så får jag väl jaga ut alla andra," sa han och indikerade med handen mot Neville, Seamus och Dean. "Det är du som bestämmer."

Ron tittade på de andra som såg ut som om de verkligen inte ville lämmna rummet. "Ja, då får du väl jaga ut dem då." sa han med ett hånleende, som inte alls klädde honom. Harry suckade uppgivet.

"OK grabbar, Ron här har ett litet problem någonstans i huvudet, så ni får pallra er härifrån." sa han och vände sig om. Alla muttrade, men gjorde som de blev tillsagda. När rummet var tomt igen, vände han sig mot Ron igen. "Ja, nu när rummet är tomt kanske jag kan berätta för dig..."

"Berätta vad då, _vampyr_?" sa han i en äcklad ton, som om ordet 'vampyr' smakade illa.

"Ron, det här är ingenting att skämta om. Charlie och Bill..." Harry visste inte vad han skulle säga här näst. "De... Bill var på besök hos Charlie i rumänien, och... Reservatet blev attackerat--av dödsätare... De är borta, Ron."

Det såg ut som om Ron tappat luften. Harry kunde se hur hans ögon tårades. "H-Hur då, _'borta'_?"

"Ron..."

"Det kan inte vara sant!" snyftade han.

"Ron, det är det inte heller. De är inte döda, det var inte så jag menade. De är helt enkelt borta."

Ron verkade lugna sig lite. "Men... Men då måste de ju leva. De kanske bara är fångar..."

"Jo, men det kan vara värre." sa Harry. Han ville helst inte säga någonting om vad det var för några dödsätare som anfallit reservatet. "De kan vara... själlösa. Eller halvampyrer. Ron, det var vampyrer som anföll reservatet."

Harry kunde se hur Ron blev röd om öronen och i ansiktet, och i hans ögon flammade en hatfylld eld upp. Han gav Harry den mest hatfyllda blick Harry någonsin sett. "Jasså, du ville bara skryta, eller hur, _dödsätare_. Jag har fått nog av dig." sa han med iskallt lugn. "Du ska DÖ!!!" Han hade på mindre än en sekund hittat sin trollstav, men Harry, som redan var beredd på en sån reaktion höll upp handen, och Ron avbröt sig. Harry kände ilskan byggas upp inom sig.

"Ron, du är en idiot, vet du det? En fullkommlig idiot. Tror du verkligen att jag skulle bli dödsätare?" sa han lungt. Ron verkade inte kunna säga någonting, men sen lös han ögon upp igen.

"Jag vet inte, skulle du det, _vampyr_? Du är inte Harry Potter, du är inte min vän. Du är en vampyr, en ondskans varelse som inte kan vara någonting annat än ond."

Harry öppnade munnen för att säga någonting, men Ron hade höjt sin trollstav igen. Harry duckade för förhäxningen han sköt mot honom, och sedan pekade han på honom och sa, "Expelliarmus!", och trollstaven flög ut ur Rons hand. Harry fångade den i luften. Rons ansikte förvreds av blint hat.

"Då så, vampyr! Du har mig där du vill ha mig. Obeväpnad och oförmögen att slåss mot dina onda krafter. Bit mig!" skrek han så att spottet yrde. Harry lade märke till hur det blev alldeles tyst nere i sällskaps rummet. Harry insåg plötsligt att alla nere i sällskaps rummet antagligen hört allt vad Ron sagt, så Harry höjde också sin egen röst.

"Ron, jag är en erechon vampyr. Jag må vara stark, men jag tänker inte använda min styrka mot andra än dödsätare. Jag tänker INTE bita dig, eller någon annan människa heller för den delen. Ta din trollstav och stick!" skrek han och slängde trollstave i ansiktet på honom. Ron såg först överraskad ut och det tog ett par sekunder innan han vände på klacken och stegade ut ur rummet. Harry satte sig ner i sin säng och kände hur hans ilskan kokade upp igen. Hur kunde Ron vara så... Dum, så... Idioisk, så _helt_ intelligensbefriad att han gapar om något sådant. Tja, tänkte han. Här kan jag ju inte sova inatt. Grabbarna sticker väl pålar i mig så fort jag somnat... Han ställde sig upp och marsherade ner för spiral trappan och in i sällskapsrummet. Allas blickar var fästa på honom, men Ron syntes inte till. Harry bet ihop sina tänder och marsherade med rask takt igenom sällskapsrummet mot porträtt hålet och försökte att ignorera de skräckslagna blickarna han fick. De enda i rummet som verkade vara på hans sida var Hermione och Ginny... Nej vänta, det fanns fler. Fred och George, som satt i ett hörn av rummet och såg villrådiga ut, men verkade inte hata eller frukta honom... Adrian nickade uppmuntrande mot honom... Yoshua verkade väldigt uppspelt över någonting, och vinkade glatt, vilket var den mest vakna rörelse Harry någonsin sett honom göra... Och Neville tittade underligt på honom. Hans blick var blandad av skräck, beundran och medlidande. Harry fäste blicken framför sig igen och såg hur några förstaårselever skräckslaget gav plats åt honom. Han gick ut genom porträtthålet och skyndade sig iväg mot försvar mot svartkonst klassrummet, där han hade sitt kontor. Efter några minuter var han framme vid dörren och gick in i klassrummet, och fortsatte sedan in i sitt kontor. När han kom in lade han sig in den härliga sängen för att sova. Han skulle just somna när Hermione och Ginny kom in. Ginny verkade ha lugnat ner sig, för hon varken snyftade eller darrade, utan såg bara orolig ut. Hermione verkade också orolig.

"Harry, är du ok?" frågade Ginny. "Åh, Ron den idioten. Var har han fått sånna idéer ifrån?"

"Det är ok, Ginny..." började Harry, men hon verkade inte hålla med.

"Nej, Harry. Det är verkligen inte ok. Inser du att han börjar låta precis som... Som nazisterna under andra världskriget?"

Harry blev helt shockad. "Ginny, hur kan du vet om andra världs kriget? Jag trodde det var mugg..."

"Jo, det var mestadels mugglarnas krig. Men min farfar tog värvning i mugglarnas armé, för han tyckte att det var för allvarligt för att ignoreras av trollkarlsvärlden. Fast trollkarlsvärlden hade ju såklart också problem, för det var ju på den tiden som Grindewald var i farten... Men i vilket fall omkom han i invasionen av normandie, D-dagen."

Harry lade en tröstande hand på Ginnys axel igen. "Jag är ledsen, Ginny. För att du aldrig fick lära känna din farfar."

"Nej, du ska inte vara ledsen för det." sa Ginny avfärdande. "Jag är faktiskt glad att jag inte gjorde det. Det var inte på de allierades sida han stred, det är därför vi sällan pratar om honom. Alla familjer har ju ett skelett i gaderoben."

"Menar du att..?" började Harry förvånat.

"Just det. Han stred på axel makternas sida. För Hitler. SS." hon suckade sorgset. "Ron verkar ha ärvt hans sätt att tänka..."

Harry skakade på huvudet. "Ron kommer över det. Det är bara någonting han fått för sig. Lita på mig. Jag tänker inte låta honom gå den vägen till mötes."

Ginny log. "Tack." Deras ögon möttes igen, och Harry kände hur han blev varm i kroppen ännu en gång (_Hermione är din flickvän, inte Ginny!!)_. Han bestämmde sig för att titta bort från de sorgsna bruna ögonen som hade en sån konstig effekt på honom, och tittade istället på Hermione som verkade ha huvudet fullt av tankar igen. De satt där en bra stund, och Harry kunde se ur ögonvrån hur Ginny tittade underligt på honom, men han bestämmde sig av någon anledning att ignorera detta.

"Harry jag kom att tänka på en sak... Tänk om Ron är dödsätaren i profetian..." sa Hermione plötsligt.

"Vilken profetia?" kom det nyfiket från Ginny. "Är Ron med i en profetia?"

"Vi får hoppas att han inte är det..." sa Harry. "Men om jag ska vara ärlig, så tvivlar jag starkt på att det är han... Ginny, har din pappa varit dödsätare?"

"V-Va?!" utbrast Ginny. "Skulle min pappa vara dödsätare? Det är mugglartokiga Arthur Weasley du talar om!"

"Tack. Jag ville bara påpeka det för Hermione." sa Harry.

"Ja, just det ja..." sa Hermione eftertänksammt och bet sig i underläppen. "Då kan det inte vara han... Men han är ju född i månens tecken..."

"Ja men han kan ju knappast vara ensam i Gryffindor om att vara född i månens tecken?"

"Vänta nu," avbröt Ginny. "Vad menar ni med månens tecken, och Gryffindor, och att min pappa skulle vara dödsätare? Och vilken profetia pratar ni om?"

Harry och Hermione tittade på varandra, och Harry nickade, och vände sig därefter mot Ginny och började förklara allt för henne. När han var klar såg hon shockad ut. "Så du menar att..." började hon. "Att du kan prata med dina föräldrar i sömmnen, och då menar jag prata _med_ dem?"

"Japp." sa Harry för enkelhetens skull. "Fast bara ibland. Det har bara hänt en gång. Och nu, mina damer, är det bäst att ni går tillbaka till tornet. Det är sent, och om någon hittade er utanför sällskapsrummet nu, skulle ni få strafftjänst... Och Hermione, du är prefekt, så du skulle antagligen bli av med nålen... Eller ivarje fall rapporteras till Dumbledore, så det blir nog bäst om ni lånar min osynlighetskappa." Han reste sig upp ur sängen och försökte fösa ut dem genom dörren. Men det gick inte så bra.

"Men tänk om vi stöter imot någon? Jag vill inte bli av med nålen..."

"Mamma skulle bli galen!"

"Och tänk om jag blev rapporterad..."

"Lugna er!" överröstade dem Harry, och fick en idé. "Ni kan sova här." Hermione och Ginny tittade osäkert på varandra. Harry skrattade. "I egna sängar, fattar ni väl. Ni förstår, jag pratade med McGonagall om hur Dumbledore trollar fram saker, och hon gav sovsäckarna som ett exempel..." Harry viftade med trollstaven, och två lila sovsäckar flög ut ur spetsen och landade i en hög på golvet. "Tja, jag har inte bemästrat den fullt än..."

Hermione höjde ögonbrynen mot honom som för att säga "Det där kunde jag gjort mycket bättre", men Ginny såg road ut. Harry log åt deras ansiktsuttryck, och började klä av sig. Plötsligt lade han märke till hur båda tjejerna började fnittra.

"Vad?" frågade han. De körde in nävar i munnen för att kväva fnittret.

"Du--Du kunde ju tagit av dig under täcket." kom det tillslut från Hermione. Harry såg att Ginny tittade underligt på honom. Och blicken var inte fäst på ansiktet. Harry himlade med ögonen.

"Kom igen. Hermione, du har ju sett mig såhär förut när jag sov över hos dig, och Ginny, du har väl antagligen sett dina bröder, och..."

"Ja mina _bröder_ ja." sa Ginny med menande tonfall, och började sedan fnittra igen. Harry suckade uppgivet och kröp ner under täcket. Harry hade väntat sig att de skulle sluta att fnissa när han gjort det, men istället fnissade de ännu mer.

"Vad nu då?" frågade han irriterat. Hermione och Ginny såg på varandra under tillfällig tystnad. Sedan bröt de ut i ännu värre fnissningar. Han skakade på huvudet. De var hysteriska. Helt galna. Han vände sig mot väggen och slöt ögonen...

_Han kände igen den doften. Det luktade liljor, och Harry visste varför. Han var vid sina föräldrars hus--sitt hus. Han stod vänd mot huset och lät fötterna stega fram till fram dörren. Han knackade på. Det var hans mammas röst som svarade, "Kom in!" och Harry öppnade dörren och styrde stegen mot köket. Men istället upptäckte han att han var på väg mot barnkammaren på övervångingen. I korridoren utanför barnkammaren stod en liten hylla med en vas som innehöll en lilja (ingen större överraskning, tänkte Harry), och brevid vasen stod ett fotografi med Potter familjen. Men någonting stämde inte, och Harry kunde inte komma på vad. "Kom in, Harry." hördes rösten igen. Harry skakade på huvudet för att bli av med tankarna på vad som inte stämmde på bilden, och öppnade dörren brevid den lilla hyllan. Barnkammaren var mindre än vardagsrummet, men minst lika bekvämt. Inne i ett hörn fanns ett litet lekbord som var översållat med leksaker av olika sorter. Utmed väggen brevid dörröppningen i vilken Harry nu stod i, fanns en vit vagga--hans vagga. Väggarna var klädda i ljusblå tapeter, som Harry av någon anledning visste att man lätt kunde ändra på, om nu barnet skulle visa sig vara en flicka. I mitten av rummet stod tre sittpuffar, som också de var ljusblå. Två utav puffarna var upptagna. En av en lång man med lika svart och oreglerigt hår som han själv, men bruna ögon. I den andra puffen satt en vacker ung kvinna med rött hår och gröna ögon. Hans föräldrar strålade mot honom där de satt i sina puffar, och Harry log mot dem och satte sig i den lediga puffen mitt imot._

_"Hej på dig, grabben!" sa James Potter. "Kvinnligt sällskap ina...Aj!" Lily hade boxat honom på axeln. Lily såg varnande ut, men Harry kunde ana ett leende._

_"Hej på dig, pappa." härmades Harry och tittade på honom och sin mamma. Han kunde inte få nog av att titta på dem. I hela sitt liv hade han undrat över hur det kändes att prata med sina föräldrar, och nu visste han. Det var underbart. James masserade sin axel där Lilys slag träffat. Harry skrattade. James höjde på ögonbrynen åt honom, men han log fortfarande._

_"Ja, du kanske tycker det är roligt," sa James och tittade ömt på Lily, " men hon är en jäk--förlåt, min lilja--_ärduktig_ på att slåss. Du skulle inte skratta om hon slog dig på axeln..."_

_Hon skrattade. "Nu ska vi inte överdriva, älskling. Dessutom så måste vi ju..."_

_"Nej, inte än Lily. Du vet ju att han måste vakna efter vi har berättat för honom..."_

_Lily ryckte på axlarna. "Som du vill."_

_"Så, Harry," började hans pappa igen, och vände sig mot honom. "Jag kan känna att du har problem som bara en pappa kan hjälpa till med...Eller möjligtvis en bror... Vill du prata om det?"_

_Harry höjde frågande på ögonbrynen. "Vad menar du? Vilket problem?"_

_"Jag tror du vet, om du tänker efter..."_

_"Jo, men jag har ju trots allt ganska många problem, och jag tror inte du kan hjälpa mig med något av dem. Ron, dödsätaren från Gryffindor, Bill och Charlie, Voldemort (de ryckte _inte_ till vid namnet), och det faktum att jag är en vampyr, och alla fördommar som kommer rasa imot mig. Vilket kan du hjälpa till med?"_

_"Du räknade inte upp det problemet jag tänkte på."_

_"Har jag mer problem?" frågade Harry och tänkte efter. Och plötsligt fick han en föraning om vad hans pappa pratade om. "Jasså, du menar min 'innre röst' som jag misstänker inte är min längre?"_

_"Delvis den..." sa James och granskade honom. "Jag talar om 'problemet' Hermione-Ginny."_

_Harry blev helt förbluffad. "Hur visste du..?"_

_"Jag har mina källor," sa James och skrattade. "Och mitt råd till dig är, såklart, följ ditt hjärta. Lita inte på din hjärna, för den kan vara vilseledande, eller hur liljan min?"_

_Lily nickade. "Ja, det borde ju vi känna till, eller hur?"_

_James nickade med ett bistert ansikts uttryck. "Jo, det känner vi till allt för väl..."_

_Harry tittade frågande på dem. "Vad då?"_

_Hans föräldrar utbytte besvärade blickar. Tillslut sa James, "Jag och Lily blev tillsammans när vi gick vårt femte år... Men först efter en hel del osäkerhet. Först var jag otroligt rädd för din mamma. Vi hade kännt varandra, eller rättare sagt, jag hade försökt hålla mig undan från henne, sedan vi började skolan. Jag vågade inte säga någonting till henne, för jag var rädd att hon bara skulle skratta åt mig..."_

_"Just så var det för mig också." sa Lily och nickade instämmande. "Jag var precis lika skräckslagen som din pappa."_

_"Jag tror," kom det från James "att vi båda varit mer eller mindre kära i varandra, men att vi ignorerat det i alla år. Det var under vårt femte år vi först berättade hur vi kände för varandra. Vår första träff ägde rum i Hogsmeade... Kommer du ihåg hur mycket det snöade på hemvägen? Det var också den dagen som... Som jag blev föräldralös."_

_"Blev du föräldralös?" utbrast Harry förvånat._

_"Ja det är klar!" utbrast James. "Annars hade mina föräldrar fått ta hand om dig istället för den där..." han sa den mest passande anmärkingen om moster Petunia Harry någonsin hört, och Lily nickade. "...och hennes otroligt..." ännu en fantastisk anmärkning, på morbror Vernon den här gången, som Harry lade på minnet. Om inte annat så var drömen sannerligen lärorik. "...man. Tror du att Dumbeldore lämnade dig till dem bara för att jäklas? I varje fall så började Remus dra sig undan just då, mer och mer för varje dag. Sirius verkade på något sätt nöjd över det hela, men vägrade att berätta något, på samma sätt som Remus vägrade berätta något. Det slutade med att Remus slutade vara tillsamans med oss, och satt i något hörn. Jag försökte prata med honom, men han slöt sig som en mussla, och började hacka på mig såfort jag kom i närheten. Lily trodde jag stängde ut honom, och hon blev väldigt arg och besviken på mig, som man kan förstå. Hon hade alltid vetat om Remus lycantropi, och eftersom hon var mugglarfödd hade hon inga som helst fördomar mot varulvar. Hon började bli lite kylig mot mig, och en kväll när vi satt nere i sällskapsrummet frågade hon om jag var 'stolt över att ha sårat en varulvs känslor'. Jag begrep först inte vad hon pratade om, men sedan började allt klarna. Jag sprang upp och förklarade för Sirius exakt vad jag tyckte om hans uppförande..."_

_Lily avbröt honom med ett hjärtligt skratt. "Förklarade? Han hade ju en blåtira stor som hela Gringotts i flera veckor!"_

_"Han förtjänade det." försvarade sig James harmset. "Men vi blev ju vänner igen, såklart. Han insåg att han gjort fel, och han började anstränga sig för att hjälpa Remus istället för att frysa ut honom. Det var faktiskt Sirius som kom på idén med animagi. Det tog inte lång tid att lära sig, men vi fick det att se ut som om vi inte skulle hinna klart under vår skoltid. För vi visste att vissa elever och lärare visste vad vi gjorde. Sedan blev det ett stort slagsmål mellan Sirius och Snape. Det var någonting han sagt om mig och Lily som hade släckt hans hjärnkontor. Han hade kläckt ur sig någonting, fråga mig inte vad, som hade fått Snape väldigt intresserad av att vara vid det piskande pilträdet vid fullmåne. Det var under vårt sjunde och sista år. Jag hade varit på svinhuvudet och tagit mig en Eld Whis... Aj... (Lily slog honom på axeln) Tagit mig en honungsöl menar jag, och så var jag väl lite "trött" för jag hörde inte riktigt på när Sirius berättade om sin plan. Jag hängde bara på. Fram mot kvällen visste jag fortfarande inte vad planen gick ut på, bara att vi skulle göra något mot Snape. Vi gömde oss i skogsbrynet medans Remus gick ner under marken. Jag trodde att han gjorde det bara för att han snart skulle förvandlas, och att han inte hade tid med 'skämtet'. Så kom Snape, och han gick ruskigt nära trädet. Jag antog då att skämtet var att få honom att gå under grenarna och bli ner slagen, men när han tog upp en lång gren var det försent. Han hade snabbt hoppat ner i hålet och jag skyndade mig såklart dit, men han var redan försvunnen, så jag hoppade ner i hålet efter honom. Han hade hunnit en bra bit, nästan fram till stugan, när jag kom ifatt honom och började släpa honom tillbaka mot trädet. Han gorma och svor såklart, för han såg inte vem det var i mörkret. Sedan kom Remus, och plötsligt blev han tyst. Vi sprang så snabbt vi orkade båda två, men han var den snabbare. Han kom först ut ur hålet, och jag kom efter, och när jag nästan kommit upp kände jag en smärta i benet, och när jag fick upp det var det bara blodiga slamsor kvar av det."_

_"Men.. Då måste du ju vara..."_

_"En varulv, ja."_

_Harry blev helt lamslagen. "Men... Men borde inte jag..?"  
_

_"Nej, Lycanis Hemophila går inte i arv, Harry. Till skillnad från Porphyric Hemophilia, som du har. Fast eftersom du är erechon vampyr, så kan du vara lugn. Om du får barn med en annan erechon vampyr blir barnet en erechon vampyr, om du får barn med en männsika eller halv-vampyr blir det likadant. Men om du får barn med en fullblods vampyr... Då blir barnet en människa... Och så skulle jag såklart bli väldigt besviken om du skulle bli så 'vänlig' ihop med en fullbl..." James avbröt sig för att ducka undan ett slag från Lily. "Okej, okej."_

_Harry skrattade. "Det är nog ingen risk. Men hur reagerade Sirius på det?"_

_"Vad? Att jag blev varulv eller att jag blev varulv när jag riskerade mitt liv för att rädda Snapes?"_

_"Båda delarna."_

_"Ja, han tyckte synd om mig för att jag blivit varulv... Helt onödigt såklart. Det är ju bara en gång i månaden jag måste låsas in. Vad gäller Snape grejen, så insåg han att det varit fel av honom att nästan göra Remus till en mördare bara för något Snape sagt om mig och Lily. Han hade... _Har _ett komplicerat liv."_

_"Ja, det undrar jag verkligen hur det känns," sa Harry sarkastiskt. James skrattade glädjelöst._

_"Jo, jag förstår vad du menar."_

_Lily skruvad oroligt på sig. "James, Harry kommer snart bli väckt om vi inte skyndar oss."_

_James suckade. "Okej, okej. Harry, vi kommer berätta en profetia..."_

_"Ännu en?"_

_"Ja, och var snäll och sluta avbryt mig. Vi måste skynda oss innan någon väcker dig... _

_Vargen skall hjälpa fladdermusen,_

_Flamman som anföll skall ångra sig till tusen._

_Faderns förädare skall förlåtas snart nog,_

_För när han skyddade sonen han dog..."_

_Harry skulle just säga någonting, men kände hur han föll..._

Harry vaknade av att Hermione och Ginny satt och pratade vid hans skrivbord. Han reste sig upp.

"Gomorron." hälsade han sömndrucket.

De tittade oroligt på honom. "Harry, vi har någonting att berätta..."

"Bra, för det har jag med. Ni kan börja."

"Tja, vi har redan ätit frukost, och Hermione fick sitt exemplar av _The Daily Prophet._ Voldemort har stigit ut i det öppna. Dementorerna släppte lös alla fångar i Azkaban och visade öppet stod för Voldemort. Ingen vet var de tagit vägen. Och dessutom står det en del gräsliga lögner om dig här..." sa Ginny.

"Ännu mer?" frågade Harry uppgivet. "Tog du inte hand om Rita, Hermione?"

"Jo, det är klart jag gjorde. Det här är någon annan. Läs själv." Hon räckte honom den ihoprullade tidningen. På framsidan fanns en bild av en dementor och under den stod rubriken '_Ni-Vet-Vems återkommst, Dementorerna visar öppet stöd_'.Harry slog upp sidorna om massflykten, och var glad att foton inte fångade dementorernas förmåga att suga ur all glädje i dess omgivning, även om han kände kalla kårar längs ryggraden...

_'Klockan åtta igår kväll fick _The Daily Prophet _underrättelser från en anonym källa att Dementorerna släppt lös alla fångar och anslutit sig till Ni-Vet-Vem som återkommit så sent som i juni förra året. Enligt ett uttalande från trolldoms ministern själv, Cornelius Fudge, har han länge misstänkt att dementorerna skulle ställa sig i Voldemorts tjänst om Voldemort bara bad dem,_

Harry fnös föraktfullt. "Dumbledore har misstänkt det, inte Fudge..."

"Läs vidare," sa Hermione.

_men har inte kunnat göra någonting pågrund av ekonomiska skäl. En högt upsatt ministerieman berättade att det inte var någonting fel med budgeten, och att det i själva verket var Dumbledore som misstänkt dementorerna, och åtskilliga gånger försökt övertala Fuge att sparka dem, men Fuge har alltid sagt att 'Jag och många andra sover bara trygt i våra sängar för att vi vet att dementorerna vaktar Azkaban.' Ministerie mannen föredrog att vara anonym._

"Förståeligt..." mummlade Harry. "Men var står lögnerna om mig?"

Hermione lutade sig fram mot honom över tidningen, och bläddrade fram några sidor åt honom, tills han möttes av ett fotografi av hans egna leende ansikte, och rubriken 'Harry Potter, mörkrets herres värsta nemesis, eller mäktigaste bundsförvant?'.

_Tidningens specialutsända reporter, Collie Bucklehoose, fick idag nys om oroande fakta att en vampyr för närvarande skulle studera på Hogwarts skola för häxkonst och trolldom. Liknande rykten spreds för ca 30 år sedan, men de negligerades av rektor Albus Dumbledore, eftersom personen som påstods vara vampyr, Severus Snape, för nuvarande lärare i trolldryckskonst på Hogwarts, i själva verket led utav en hud sjukdom som gjorde att han fick blekt skinn och utslag av solen. Men nu berättar källor på Hogwarts att Harry Potter, pojken som överlevde, har visat tendenser på övermänsklig styrka och uthållighet, och dessutom har han ett flertal gånger använt dessa krafter i slagsmål, vilket lett till att ett flertal elever hamnat på sjukhusflygeln. Andra källor informerar oss att Harry Potter i själva verket blev biten av vampyren Ticondius i sommras. ÄrHarry Potter en halvampyr, och om så är fallet, varför låter Dumbledore denna uppenbara fara gå kvar på skolan? Vi talade med en elev från Hogwarts som föredrog att vara anonym._

_'Hur länge har du kännt Harry Potter?' frågade Daily Prophets utsände. Eleven tvekade ett tag innan han fortsatte. 'I lite mer än fyra år. Och den Harry Potter jag lärde känna är som borta. Han är en ondsefull varelse, som redan bitit en av mina vänner, Hermione Granger som antagligen lockats av hans vampyr krafter, och jag misstänker att hans nästa offer blir Yoshua Hinoku, en japansk kille som började på Hogwarts lagom till terminstarten. Jag misstänker att han anslutit sig till dödsätarna, eftersom han inte längre är Harry Potter, utan en ondskans varelse som inte skulle tänka två gånger innan han mördade sin bästa vän om mörkrets herre bad honom om det.'_

_Nuvarande rektor, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, fanns inte tillgänglig för kommentar, och vår utsände vågade inte tala med Harry Potter, Ni-Vet-Vems av vissa påstådda högra hand._

Harry upptäckte att hans händer var hårt knutna, och att han var röd i ansiktet. Hans hjärtrytm höjdes, och han kände hur ett raseri utbrott var påväg. "Hur kan han? Att Ron bara kan säga sånna saker om någon som varit hans bästa vän! Eller dig Hermione, som om du skulle vara nån... Nån..."

"Det är okej, Harry." började Hermione.

"Nej, det är inte okej!" vrålade Harry.

Hermione som tydligen insåg att Harry höll på att sprängas av ilska, bestämmde sig för att byta samtals ämne. "Vad var det du ville berätta?"

Harry gick med på ämnes bytet eftersom han ändå ville berätta om sin dröm. När han var klar med sin berättelse verkade både Hermione och Ginny mystifierade. Harry väntade tyst på att Hermione skulle komma med ett svar, och mycket riktigt; efter några minuter lyste hennes ögon upp.

"Harry, jag har det! Fladermusen är antagligen du... Vargen kan ju vara din pappa, men det kan ju inte stämma. Kanske Lupin... Eller vilken annan varg som helst? Flamman som anföll, kan antingen vara eld eller någon Weasley..." Hon hostade och det lät väldigt mycket som 'Ron'. Harry nickade. "Det var allt. Resten är obegripligt. Faderns förädare... Kanske hänger den ihop med den förra profetian? Kanske personen som ska bli dödsätare hade en pappa som blev förådd? Och kanske skickad till Azkaban?"

"Vilket innebär att min pappa inte kan vara..."

"Jag vet, Ginny." suckade Hermione uppgivet. "Du har tjatat om det där hela morgonen nu. Men det betyder att allt blir mycket enklare. Vi frågar ministeriet om det fanns någon i Azkaban som..."

"Ministeriet lämmnar inte ut sån information." avbröt Ginny, och slog med det ut hoppet för en enkel lösning. "Hemlighetsstämplat, för fångarnas beskydd."

Harry skrattade glädjelöst. "Sen när bryr sig ministeriet om fångarna i Azkaban? De har, nej, _hade_ ju dementorer som vakter..." Ginny ryckte bara på axlarna. De lämnade kontoret tillsammans och gick ner till frukosten. Hermione och Ginny tittade på när Harry åt, och Harry lade märke till att stora salen, som varit nästan tom när han, Hermione och Ginny kom ner, nu började befolkas igen. Men nu befolkades den bara av den kvinnliga hälften av eleverna. Harry upptäckte till sitt förtret att även förstaårs flickor stirrade på honom, även om de tydligen gjorde det för att vara häftiga. Harry var säker på att _han_ inte varit så omogen när han var förstaårselev. Någonting med flickornas beteende fick Harry att misstänka att de tyckte det var spännande att se hur nära de vågade sig honom. Antagligen hade hans vampyrrykte spridits från både Gryffindor och _The Daily Prophet_. En Rawenclaw flicka med lockigt brunt hår, som såg ut att vara i Harrys ålder, gick ner längs Gryffindorbordet. Hon gick på Harrys sida av bordet, som om hon ville undvika att bli sedd av honom. Hon började tveka när hon kom i närheten av honom, och hennes ansikts uttryck sa Harry att hon egentligen inte ville gå där. Hon rörde sig nu så långsamt att Harry misstänkte att hon skulle börja gå baklänges om hon gick långsammare. Nu var hon framme vid honom, och Harry kunde höra hur hon stannade, som om hon väntade på att han skulle röra sig. Harry var noga med att oberört fortsätta äta sina flingor, och inte göra någon allt för plötslig rörelse, så att hon inte skulle bli rädd och springa omkring i skolan och skvallra om hur han nästan anföll henne. Hon gick långsamt vidare, tydligen bestämmd att inte dra till sig hans uppmärksamhet, vilket hon misslyckats med totalt. När hon var några meter bort från honom vände hon sig försiktigt om, som om hon ville göra sig säker på att han inte började sig göra redo för att anfalla henne eller nåt. Eftersom Harry fortfarande åt sina flingor, suckade hon lättat och gick lite snabbare ner längs bordet och träffade sina Rawenclaw vänninor. De skrattade upphetsat, och Harry kunde se att flickan med det lockiga håret var stolt över sin insats. Men nu ändrades plötsligt stämmningen i gruppen. Harry spetsade öronen.

"...Insats, men jag tror inte du kan--eller vågar--göra om den." sa en annan Rawenclaw flicka med blont hår som slutade vid midjan.

"Inte?" frågade den lockiga flickan utmanande. "Jag gör det gärna igen. För samma pris."

Den blonda flickan verkade tänka efter ett tag, men Harry var noga med att inte läsa _vad_ hon tänkte. Efter ett tag verkade hon bestämmt sig. "Visst, men närmare den här gången."

"Okej." sa den lockiga flickan, och började gå ner längs bordet igen. Harry hade svårt att ignorera henne den här gången, fast lyckades ändå låtsas som om han bredde en smörgås under tiden det tog för henne. Harry kunde se att hon fått lite själv förtroende, eftersom hon gick lite snabbare den här gången. Men hon stannade ändå bakom honom, men gick vidare efter några sekunder. Harry tittade på Hermione och Ginny, som skakade uppgivet på huvudet. Han kände sig lättad att det fanns _några_ som fortfarande verkade ha vettet i behåll. Han tittade envist på sin mat igen när flickan gick förbi honom ännu en gång. Och ännu en, men Harry lyckades kontrollera sig. Varje gång kom hon närmare och närmare honom, tills hon tillslut snuddade vid honom. Harry började darra av vrede. Hermione och Ginny uppfattade faran och försökte lugna honom genom att himmla med ögonen mot Rawenclaw flickorna, som för att säga att det inte var någonting att bry sig om. Men det hjälpte inte ett dugg. Hon närmade sig igen, men när hon gick bakom honom den här gången, sträckte han blixtsnabbt ut armen framför henne för att stoppa henne, och han hörde hur hon flämtade till. Hon stirrade skräckslaget på honom. Han reste sig upp och ställde sig framför henne, och han kände hur hans hjärta dunkade plågsamt hårt av vrede. Han hade svårt att hålla rösten stadig.

"Om du går förbi här _en_ _gång till_..." sa han hotande. All hennes färg försvann ur hennes ansikte. "Biter jag... Eller nej vad säger jag? Så får du kvarsittning, menar jag!" Felsägningen hade varit avsiktlig, och flickan såg skräckslagen ut och backade undan från honom. "Förstått?" Hon nickade. "Bra." Han satte sig ner igen, och kände hur vreden fortsatte att koka inom honom, när flickan vände sig om och sprang. Men nu var den ivarje fall tillfredsställd, och Harry tänkte inte tänka på alla rykten som skulle spridas nu. Hermione och Ginny tittade förbluffat på honom, närmast rädda, och Harry återvände till sin mat, som han tvingade i sig innan han reste sig upp och började gå mot entre hallen. Ginny och Hermione följde efter honom under tystnad. När han kom ut i entre hallen stötte han på Yoshua.

"Hallå, Harry! Hur går det med jakten?" frågade han ironiskt. "Hörde att du anföll någon för några minuter sedan..."

Harry skrattade glädje löst. "Jo, jag gjorde väl det."

"Och du tror inte du kommer få problem?"

"Med vad?"

"Ja antagligen kommer väl ditt så kallade 'offer' att berätta för sina föräldrar, som berättar föe ministeriet, som..."

"Okej, jag fattar. Men jag är inte orolig. Finns det någon jag litar på kan ta hand om sånt så är det Dumbledore."

"Jag fattar inte vad det är som är så speciellt med Dumbledore." sa Yoshua eftertänksamt. "Alla talar så högt om honom, som om han vore någon hjälte..."

"Dumbledore är den tokigaste, underligaste, mest sympatiske, visaste, och kraftigaste trollkarl någonsin. Till och med Vol--förlåt--Du-Vet-Vem fruktar honom. Det var han som besegrade..."

"Okej, okej." sa Yoshua. "Jag fattar."

"Nej, det gör man inte förrän man talat med honom." sa Harry bestämmt.

"Harry, det är bäst jag och Ginny går nu." sa Hermione plötsligt. Harry vände sig mot henne.

"Varför så bråttom? Ni har hela dagen på er..."

"_Du_ kanske har hela dagen på dig. Men inte vi."

"Vad ska ni göra då?" frågade Harry nyfiket. Han kände att vreden börjat rinna ur hans ådror. Hermione därimot såg plötsligt väldigt arg och irriterad ut, och Harry började fudera på om hans vrede liksom smitit över till henne.

"Vad då, är du min pappa eller nått eller?" utbrast hon, plötsligt rasande. "Måste jag berätta precis allt jag gör för dig? Är jag någon typ av tjänare som ska avlägga rapport? Tror du..."

"Okej, okej, Hermione! Jag bara undrade. Jösses!" sa Harry och viftade med handen åt henne. Men hon verkade bara se ännu argare ut, men sa ingenting, utan forsatte att stirra rasande på honom. Harry utbytte en blick med Yoshua, och till sin förvåning såg han att han såg smått road ut.

"Vad nu då?" kastade Harry ur sig.

"Inget." svarade Yoshua unvikande, och tittade upp i taket. Ibland blev det så att Harry, som vanligtvis var en ganska smart och kvicktänkt kille, blev lite förvirrad, och han fattade inte ens varför. Ibland när folk uppträdde sig såhär, tappade Hary helt enkelt tråden och fattade ingenting. Harry skakade bara på huvudet.

"Ja, gå ni och gör vad ni ska då." sa han. "Jag finns i Gryffindors sällskapsrum när ni blir klara med vad det nu kan vara. Om ni nu _vill_ träffa mig." tillade han med ett tillgjort sårat tonfall, vilket fick Hermione att mjukna lite.

"Åh, Harry, det är inte det, det är bara... Jag kan inte berätta..." sa Hermione tvekande och tittade frågande på Ginny. Ginny skakade bestämmt på huvudet. "Nej, jag kan inte berätta..." sa Hermione slutgiltligt. Harry suckade.

"Som du vill." sa han lungt, och gick upp längs trapporna. Vad var det Hermione och Ginny sysslade med egentligen? Hemliga möten och viskningar, som om de vore mitt uppe i någon form av konspiration. Vad var det de inte kunde berätta för honom, pojken som besegrat mörkrets herre fyra gånger? Han kände vreden växa inom sig igen, men han slöt ögonen och räknade tyst till tio, sedan var alla känslor borta för honom. Han slog upp ögonen igen, för att upptäcka att Ginny och Hermione var borta och att Yoshua tittade roat på honom. Harry höjde ögonbrynen mot honom.

"Vad?" frågade Harry otåligt.

"Jag tror jag vet vad som håller på att hända." svarade han lungt. Harry väntade efter en fortsättning. Den kom inte, så han tog saken i egna händer.

"Och..?" frågade han uppfodrande.

"Och jag tror att din flickvän har 'sin tid' om du förstår vad jag menar."

Harry fattade inte ett dugg. Det fanns så mycket han aldrig skulle begripa om tjejer. Tydligen syntes hans förvirring, för Yoshua rynkade menande pannan mot honom. Harry fattade fortfarande ingenting. Efter några sekunders hårt tänkande kom han på det.

"Jasså..." sa han och nickade. "Då fattar jag."

"Vilket innebär att hon kommer vara lite otrevlig ett tag." sa Yoshua med ett menande tonfall. Harry insåg plötsligt att Yoshua började ta Rons plats som bästa vän. Harry funderade en stund på om det verkligen var rätt, och om han själv var lika illa som Ron. _Nej, det är Rons egna fel. Om du visar honom att han inte spelar någon roll för dig, kanske han ändrar sig, _sa den lilla rösten som Harry fortfarande var säker på var hans. Men han ville inte lyssna till den. Ron var hans bästa vän. Han kunde inte förstå varför, men trots allt Ron gjort, skulle han ändå kunna förlåta honom. Det var bara någonting som inte stämmde med Rons beteende. Han skulle aldrig kunna svika honom så som han tydligen gjort. _Eller?_ sa rösten igen. Harry suckade och nickade mot trappan åt Yoshua för att visa att de skulle gå. Plötsligt slog han handen för pannan, men det var inte ärret som gjorde ont. Han fick den värsta huvudvärk han någonsin upplevt, och han kände hur han tappade balansen. Plötsligt fick han samma känsla som förra gången, som om han rasat en dam... Han såg bilder av Ron som försökte säga någonting så snabbt som möjligt i ett mörkt klassrum. Harry kunde inte se vad han sa, men visste att det varit viktigt. Sedan såg han hur Hermione stormde in i klassrummet och riktade sin trollstav mot honom. Han kände hur han blev svag i benen och han svajade oroande. Yoshua stödde upp honom så att han inte skulle rammla ner för trappan.

"Hur är det?" frågade han osäkert.

"J-Jag är o-okej..." flämtade Harry. Vad betydde bilderna han fick, och varför kom dom?

"Men..." började Yoshua.

"Det har varit en jobbig morgon helt enkelt. Vi går upp till Gryfindor tornet. Jag mår fint." sa han trött. Kanske det bara är så att jag _är_ trött? tänkte han för sig själv. Han kunde knappt stå på benen, men på något sätt lyckades han kämpa sig upp till sällskaps rummet och upp till sin sovsal utan några mer frågor om hur han mådde. Han hade aldrig förr kännt sig så utmattad. Han slängde sig i sängen och slöt ögonen. Men han for genast upp igen av en svidande smärta i ryggen, och ett kraftigt hostanfall. Han kände sig svimfärdig. Han föll omkull på golvet med handen på strupen, för han kunde inte andas längre. Hela hans kropp genom borrades av smärta, och han önskade att allt bara kunde ta slut. Han kände hur halsen fylldes av något som Harry starkt misstänkte var blod, för ögonblick senare kände han blodsmak i munnen, och han kände hur blodet rann ut ur hans mungipor. Han hostade, och en kaskad av blod flög upp i luften och landade i hans ansikte. Han la sig på sidan, och blodet flödade ut ur hans mun och bildade en liten pöl på golvet. Han insåg plötsligt att hans enda chans att överleva var att ta sig ut ur rummet. Han började krypa mot dörren, men hans armar och bens övermänskliga styrka hade försvunnit, och han rammlade ihop på golvet på samma ställe där han fallit. Han undrade när någon skulle märka oljudet, och just då slogs dörren upp av Yoshua som stormade in med otrolig hastighet. Harry undrade om hans hjärna kanske tagit skada av vad det nu än var som fick honom att reagera såhär. Yoshua gick fram till Harry, som väntade sig att Yoshua skulle börja släpa honom ut ur rummet, men istället lyfte han lätt och ledigt upp Harry, som om han inte vägde mer än en sko kartong, och bar ut honom ur rummet och ner till sällskapsrummet.

"Kalla på läkare!" skrek han till den förvirrade folksamlingen i sällskaps rummet. Harry kunde inte se vilka som var där, för han hade börjat se suddigt. Han hostade upp ännu en kaskad av blod, och Yoshua vände honom på sidan och dunkade honom i ryggen, men det gjorde bara så att Harry fick ännu ondare, så han måttade ett slag mot Yoshuas hand, men han tog bara bestämmt bort hans hand varje gång han försökte få honom att sluta. Tillslut kräktes Harry av smärtan, och han kunde se att också det var blodigt. Men så insåg plötsligt Harry att Yoshua inte borde _kunna_ hålla imot honom. Harry antog att det hade att göra med svagheten han kände. Hans smärta blev värre och värre, och svarta prickar dansade framför hans ögon. _Vad är det som händer? _tänkte han. _Om jag nu ska dö, så vill jag åtminstone veta varför!_ Han såg hur någon klättrade in genom porträtthålet, och såg plötsligt hur någonting vitt störde hans synfält.

"Vad har hänt?" hörde han Dumbledore fråga eleverna.

"Jag vet inte, professorn, jag hitta honom såhär." förklarade Yoshua. "Uppe i vår sovsal." Vid de orden skyndade Dumbledore förbi Harry, och upp för spiraltrapporna, medans en andra person lutade sig ner brevid Harry. När hennes ansikte kom tillräckligt nära såg Harry att det var madam Pomfrey, Hogwarts skolsköterska. Hon granskade Harry en stund, innan hon hällde in en varm dryck i hans mun och tryckte med handen mot hans strupe och tvingade honom att svälja. Harry försökte svälja, men halvägs nere hostade han igen, vilket fick medecinen att flyga upp i ansiktet på Pomfrey, och Harry såg att trolldrycken var klarblå. Pomfrey struntade i att tvätta sitt ansikte, och hällde i honom trolldrycken igen. Den här gången lyckades Harry få ner hela drycken, och all smärta försvann omedelbart, och hans synfällt skärptes, och hela elevskaran runt omkring honom kom i fokus igen. Han hade slutat hosta, och han kände sig inte längre illamående. Han insåg plötsligt att han badade i svett, och hans klädnad var nersölad med blod, trolldryck, och dagens mat. Harry darrade.

"Precis som jag trodde," mummlade Pomfrey, och hjälpte honom på fötter. Han var tvungen att luta sig mot henne, för även om han var botad hade inte all styrka återvänt. Just som han hittat balansen kom Dumbledore nerstörtande igen. Harry hade aldrig sett Dumbledores ansikte så bistert förut.

"Om jag någonsin får reda på vem som lagt vitlök i den här pojkens säng, med avsikt att döda honom..." började han, och hans röst darrade av outsäglig vrede, "Kommer den skyldige på nära håll få erfara anledningen till att Voldemort fruktar mig mer än döden." Han stegade ut ur rummet, och alla stirrade lamslaget efter honom.


	11. Föräderi och Mörka Hemligheter

**11. Föräderi och Mörka Hemligheter**

Madam Pomfrey insisterade på att Harry skulle följa med honom till sjukhusflygeln, trots att Harry upprepade gånger berättat för henne att hans styrka hade återvänt. Det hade hunnit bli kväll, och det var först nu, när han låg i en säng i sjukhusflygeln, som han insåg allvaret i det som nyss hänt. Någon hade försökt _mörda _honom, men han kunde inte förstå vem. Han vägrade lyssna på den lilla rösten som sa att han faktiskt _visste_ vem det var. _Nej,_ sade han till sig själv. _Ron skulle aldrig kunna mörda någon. Det ligger inte i hans natur. Men vem i Gryffindor skulle kunna mörda?_ tänkte han sedan. _Dödsätaren, såklart, _svarade den lilla rösten. _Men vem var dödsätaren?_ Harry vaknade ur sina tankar av ett plötsligt ljud. Han hade förhänget omkring sig, och han kunde inte se vad det var som lät. Han koncentrerade sig, och snart kund han höra allt som hände i rummet. Det var någon där inne, och det var inte madam Pomfrey, för hon var inne i sitt kontor, som Harry visste var ljudisolerat. Han hörde smygande steg. Så tysta att de var svåra till och med för hans vampyr hörsel att urskilja. Silluetten av en person föll mot förhänget. Personen sträckte ut handen mot förhänget, och Harry gjorde sig beredd. Han höjde ett finger mot siluetten.

"Harry, är du vaken?" hördes en röst som bröt kraftigt på japansk dialekt. Harry suckade lättat.

"Yoshua, du skrämmer slag på mig!" utbrast han lättat. Yoshua drog undan förhänget.

"Hallå, Harry. Tänkte att du kanske ville ha lite sälllskap. Vi drar." sa han brådskande.

"Vad menar du? Vart ska vi?" frågade Harry förvirrat. "Jag ska sova, madam Pomfrey sa att..."

"Vi hinner inte. Vi måste skynda oss." sa Yoshua. Harry hade aldrig sett honom såhär vaken och allert förut. Han såg närmast panikslagen ut. "Kom igen!"

Harry reste sig upp och tog på sig sin skolklädnad som han lagt vid fotändan. Madam Pomfrey hade nästan omedelbart efter att Dumbledore lämnat rummet gjort rent tröjan med en rengöringsbesvärjelse. Han reste sig upp och undrade smått vad det var som var påväg att hända. Vad ville Yoshua så här sent på kvällen? De kom ner till entré hallen, och Harry insåg att Yoshua var på väg ut. Han skyndade efter för att säga åt honom att de inte fick lämna slottet, men insåg sedan att han började likna Percy allt för mycket, och knep igen och följde efter honom. Månen hade inte kommit upp riktigt än, men Harry misstänkte att det inte var många minuter kvar innan den syntes. Yoshua styrde stegen mot det piskande pilträdet, och Harry såg att han gick snabbare än han någonsin sett någon gå innan, och Harry kunde inte äns komma i kapp honom om han så använde sin vampyr snabbhet. Harry undrade vad i hela världen Yoshua sysslade med. Yoshua hade nått fram till trädet, och letade upp en gren som han slog mot den lilla knoppen som fick pilträdets våldsamma grenar att stanna mitt i sina rörelser, som om de plötsligt blivit till is. Harry fick en ganagande föraning om vad som höll på att hända, men just nu var han för trött för att ens inse vilka följderna skulle bli om han hade rätt. Yoshua försvann in under trädet, och Harry som bara var halvägs framme vid trädet började springa. Det tog inte många sekunder innan han var framme vid trädet och kröp in efter Yoshua. När han kom ner i det ogenomträngliga mörkret, såg han plötsligt att det inte var så ogenomträngligt längre. Harry antog att det var en ännu ett vampyrsinne. Yoshua stod en bit in i den leriga tunneln och väntade på honom.

"Yoshua, vad sysslar vi med?" frågade Harry. Yoshua skakade på huvudet och skyndade sig ner för tunneln mot det spökande huset, och Harry följde efter. De trevade sig fram i tunneln som Yoshua verkade känna till ganska bra. Han klev över och under de rötter som Harry slagit huvudet i och snubblat över när han varit i gången för två år sedan. När de kom fram till öppningen till stugan vände sig Yoshua om mot honom.

"Harry, visste du att mörkrets varelser inte kan skada varandra?" frågade han. Harry nickade. Han kom ihåg att Lupin pratat om det när han undervisade på skolan. "Bra. För jag ska berätta en sak för dig. Du vet den där hemligheten jag inte ville berätta, den som du trodde innebar att jag var dödsätare eller nånting sånt? Jag tror jag är redo att berätta den för dig nu." Harry visste nästan vad Yoshua var på väg at säga. "Jag är också en mörkrets varelse. Fast varulv." sa han enkelt, som om det han just sagt inte var värre än att konstatera vad klockan var. Harry tappade hakan.

"En varulv?" utbrast han.

"Ja, och jag förvandlas nu." svarade han oberört.

Och mycket riktigt. Knappt hade han uttalat dessa orden innan hans ansikte förvreds av smärta och han böjde sig på mitten, som om någon just slagit honom hårt i magen. Yoshua bet sig i underläppen, men han skrek inte. Överallt på hans kropp började hår växa ut mycket snabbt. Hans näsa och mun sträcktes ut till en nos. Hans öron blev spetsiga och fick hår. Hans ben knakade när hans kroppsbyggnad ändrades, och snart stog det en varg på golvet där Yoshua stått för mindre än två sekunder sedan. Vargen verkade inte bry sig om Harry, utan satte sig på golvet. Harry insåg att Yoshua antagligen fått samma trolldryck som Snape kokt åt Lupin när han var lärare på skolan, vilket innebar att Yoshua antagligen hade full kontroll över sina handlingar. Harry satte sig förbluffat ner på golvet.

"Vet Dumbledore?" frågade han efter en stund. Vargen nickade. "Tja, nu när du berättat en hemlighet för mig, så är det väl inte mer än rätt att jag berättar en hemlighet för dig..." Harry slöt ögonen och föreställde sig en arktisk varg han sett på tv en gång, sedan koncentrerade han sig på hur det skulle se ut om han själv plötsligt skulle förvandlas till en sådan. Harry kände hur hans kropp förändrades, och hörde sina ben knaka, och för första gången gjorde förvandlingen ont. Vargen Yoshua gnydde ängsligt, men Harry vågade inte öppna ögonen innan han var klar. Smärtan försvann, och hans händer slog i golvet. Men de var inte händer längre. Han öppnade sina ögon. Vargen Yoshua satt i ett hörn och tittade förundrat på honom. Harry hade ett vagt minne av en trasig spegel som han sett när han var här förra gången, den natten då Slingersvans undkom. Han kom ihåg att den suttit längst in i rummet, och han vände blicken ditåt. Det han såg fick honom att rycka till av överraskning. Istället för att se sigsjälv i spegeln, såg han en vitgrå varg med isblå ögon. Harry hade aldrig sett något så majestätiskt. Spegelbilden stirrade tillbaka på honom, och Harry vände sig mot Yoshua, som försiktigt närmat sig honom. Han satte sig ner och tittade på Yoshua, men just då kom han att tänka på att det var bäst att inte berätta för honom att han var metamorphmagus, utan istället säga att han var animagus. Därför tittade han på spegeln för att memorisera precis hur han såg ut. När han lyckats få fram en bild av vargen i sitt huvud precis som den såg ut slöt han ögonen igen, och han kände förvandlingen sprida sig genom sin kropp, och snart låg han på golvet på alla fyra. Han reste sig upp och tittade på Yoshua, som nu var framme vid honom.

"Nå? Vad tyckte du om min animagus form?" frågade han, och blev lättad av att höra att hans röst inte var ett dugg ansträngd. För första gången i sitt liv hade han lyckats ljuga övertygande. Yoshua gläfste glatt och vifade på svansen. Harry log. "Majestätisk, eller hur?" Yoshua nickade med sitt stora varghuvud. Harry letade reda på en plats att sova, för han vågade inte använda sängarna på övevåningen, eftersom de med all säkerhet var murkna. Istället trollade han fram en sovsäck åt sig själv (den landade fortfarande i en oredlig hög på golvet), och la sig i den. Yoshua tittade frågande på honom. "Ja? Jag lovade ju madam Pomfrey att sova..."

När han vaknade nästa morgon fann han Yoshua liggandes under trappan som ledde upp till övervåningen. Han snarkade djupt, och Harry kände för att skrämma upp honom. Han slöt ögonen och förvandlades till vargen. Han kontrollerade i spegeln att han såg ut precis som kvällen innan, innan han gick fram till Yoshua. Han undrade hur det var att försöka prata. Han försökte säga något, men fick inte fram ett ljud. Då försökte han _skälla_ istället, och till sin förvåning hördes ett mullrande skall. Yoshua vaknade med ett ryck och reste sig upp så snabbt att han slog i huvudet i det tredje trappsteget.

"Iie! Paku..." mummlade Yoshua. Harry hade inte en aning om vad det betydde, så han skällde igen. Yoshua satte sig upp.

"Åh, det var du Harry..." han avbröt sig för att gäspa. "Jag önskar att _jag_ kunde trolla fram sovsäckar..." han gned sig på ryggen. "Det är inte direkt bekvämt att sova på golvet."

Harry slöt ögonen och kände hur han förvandlades, och öppnade sedan ögonen igen. Yoshua hade rest sig upp, och tittade ner på Harry där han låg på alla fyra där vargen nyss stått. Harry reste sig också upp och borstade bort damm från sin klädnad. Harry och Yoshua pratade inte mer, för Harry hade börjat fundera på profetiorna igen, och Yoshua hade börjat stirra ut i tomheten. _Vem?_ tänkte Harry uppgivet för säkert tusende gången. _Vem i Gryffindor är eller ska bli dödsätare?_ Plötsligt insåg han att de var framme vid trädet och han slog till knölen och klättrade upp igenom hålet. Solen hade knappt kommit upp än, och Harry hoppades att ingen hade märkt hans och Yoshuas frånvaro. Men han borde inte hoppats på någonting som med all säkerhet inte skulle ske.

"Potter, jag ser att du har varit ute och tagit dig ett nattligt skråvmål?" sa en släpig röst vid trappfoten. Rösten tillhörde Draco Malfoy.

"Kanske det Malfoy, och jag funderade på att skölja ner det med lite Slytherin blod..."

"Betyder detta att du erkänner det?" frågade Malfoy med ett hånleende. "Det här kommer bli roligt..."

"Tjugofem poängs avdrag från Slytherin, och straff tjänst hos professor Hagrid." sa Harry.

Malfoy kastade en sista hånfull blick innan han gick ner för trappan och förbi dem, påväg mot fängelse hålorna. "Den där lilla..." började Harry, men plötsligt upptäckte han att Yoshua var borta igen. _Han gör alltid sådär,_ tänkte han uppgivet och suckade. Han skyndade sig iväg mot sjukhusflygeln och när han kom dit lyssnade han med örat mot dörren efter rörelser. Men han kunde inte höra ett ljud, så han smög in i rummet och kröp in under sitt täcke och slöt ögonen. Han visste inte hur länge han legat där, men efter en stund hörde han dörren till Pomfreys kontor öppnas, och madam Pomfrey kom in i rummet.

"God morgon, Potter." sa hon. "Har du sovit gott?"

"Jodå, madam Pomfrey. Strålande" ljög Harry. I själva verket hade det varit väldigt obekvämt att sova på golvet i spökande stugan. Han gick ur sängen igen, och insåg plötsligt att han hade kläderna på sig. Madam Pomfrey tittade frågande på honom, men verkade bestämma sig för att han antagligen frusit under natten, för hon sade inget. Harry skakade på huvudet och skyndade sig ut ur den nu solupplysta sjukhusflygeln, och styrde stegen mot stora salen. Knappt hade han satt sig innan folk började fly från salen för att slippa vara nära honom. Han kände sig lätt sårad över att varken Hermione, Ginny eller Yoshua var där. Han slängde i sig sina flingor och skyndade upp till Gryffindor tornet, och in genom porträtt hålet. Sällskapsrummet såg tomt ut, så Harry bestämmde sig för att gå upp till sin sovsal och hämta sin åskvigg och gå ut och träna lite extra på sin kvastteknik. Quiddich träningarna hade inte börjat än, och Harry undrade smått varför, men tänkte att han ändå kunde träna själv. Tio minuter senare stog han på quiddich planen och gränslade sin kvast. Han drog ett djupt andetag och kände den kyliga morgonluften fylla hans lungor. Han sköt upp från marken, och alla hans problem verkade flyta bort, och för en stund kände han sig som den elvaåriga Harry Potter som lyfte från marken på sin första träning...

Han flög högt upp i luften, tjugo meter, fyrtio meter, sextio meter, åttiometer... _Undrar hur högt man kan komma?_ Tänkte han. Hundra meter, Hundra tjugo... Slottet såg väldigt litet ut, och planen var knappt urskiljbar. Han kände hur det började bli svårare att andas, och tittade ner. Harry stannade och njöt av utsikten. De gnistrande sjöarna var som öar i det gröna trädhavet, och Harry såg att bergstopparna i norr var snötäckta. Han tänkte just på hur vackert det var där uppe, när kvasten utan förvarning krängde till och stannade. Harry tittade förvånat ner. Det fanns ingenting där, det... Ännu en skakning. Harry antog att det var höjden, och skulle dyka neråt igen, men just då slutade kvasten lyda honom, och han föll som en sten mot marken, flera hundra meter under honom. Harry försökte desperat få kontroll över kvasten, men det verkade som om den förlorat sin flygförmåga, som om den plötsligt blivit en helt vanlig mugglarkvast som han försökte få att flyga. Harry kände paniken strömma till, hans hjärta slog frivolter, och den sugande känslan i magen blev allt starkare. Han var ungefär trettio meter ovanför marken nu, och han vågade inte riskera att avslöja att han var metamorphmagus, för han visste att animagus förklaringen skulle omintetgöras av Yoshua som sett honom som varg, och en animagus kunde bara ha en form. _Det är antingen det, eller den skoningslösa marken_, tänkte han. Plötsligt upptäckte han att det var för sent i alla fall.

_BRAK!_

Harry slog i marken, och han kände hur varenda ben i kroppen bröts, och hela hans kropp genompulserades av en smärta som nästan påminde om Cricio. Hans kropp blev platt, hans interna organ mosades, och han visste att han skulle dö. Men lika snabbt som smärtan kommit hade den försvunnit, men han var inte död. Han rörde på sig. Ingen smärta. Han ställde sig upp på sina ben som han för några sekunder sedan varit brutna, men nu alldeles friska igen. Han såg sig omkring, och försökte förtvivlat komma på en anledning till varför han fortfarande var i livet, men sedan kom han på att vampyrer måste bli dödade av pålar, vitlök, halshuggning eller avada kedavra. _Tja, den inbyggda nödbromsen fungerade i alla fall, _tänkte han när han såg kvasten som svävade en halvmeter ovanför marken. _Synd bara att det hade varit försent om inte..._ Ja, om inte vad? Han skakade på huvudet, tog sin kvast och slängde den över axeln. Han tyckte att det var nog spänning för en dag, för hans hjärta slog fortfarande alldeles för fort. Han skyndade sig upp mot slottet över det frostiga gräset som knastrade under hans fötter. Han stannade och såg mot sjön som låg lugn och stilla, och funderade på vem i Gryffindor som var dödsätaren, vem som försökt döda honom, och om personen i fråga stod honom nära...

Han vaknade ur sina tankar av att någon ropade på honom. Det var Fred och George som ropat. De skyndade sig fram mot honom över gräset, och Harry trodde att de hade hört Ron, och var ute efter någon typ av hämnd. Harry tittade isigt lungt på dem. Han visste att de inte kunde skada honom. Inte allvarligt, om de inte hade med sig vitlök eller påle, det vill säga. Men Harry stod ändå kvar. Nu var de framme vid honom. De höjde ögonbrynen mot honom när de såg hur spänt han stog.

"Vad är det med dig, Harry? Det ser ut som om du gjorde dig redo för att få en utskällning av Snape eller nåt, eller ett slagsmål, om det nu finns någon större skillnad mellan sakerna." sa Fred. "Kanske inte så konstigt med tanke på vad vår lille Ronnie går omkring och säger, eller hur, George?"

"Jo, jag antar det," svarade George, och såg ut som han letade i sitt minne efter något. "Jo, just det ja!" utbrast han plötsligt. "Vi skulle ju säga någonting!"

Harry tittade frågande på honom. "Vad då?" frågade han tillslut.

"Jo, George och jag har bett alla i Gryffindor laget att rösta fram en ny kapten, och har liksom antytt att det skulle vara bra att ha dig på den posten..." sa Fred. "Vi sa bara att det var bäst för dem, för annars skulle vi lura i dem några kräkkarameller... Fast jag tror inte de tog hotet på allvar..."

"Dumt nog," sa George och skrattade.

Harry visste inte vad han skulle säga. Han hade alltid drömt om att få vara kapten, att vara precis som sin pappa, och vinna hem pokalen åt Gryffindor. "T-Tack!" Var det ända han kunde få fram, men Fred och George förstod och dunkade han i ryggen.

"Det är klart, det blir ju inte officiellt förrän McGonagall säger OK," sa Fred. "Du vet att lärarna kan ge posten åt någon annan, oberoende av rösterna från laget, men det händer mycket sällan... Var är Ron nu då? Han skulle ju ut hit och träna sig lite..."

"Här är han!" sa en röst vid sidan av Harry, Fred och George. De vände sig förvånat om, och där kom Yoshua släpandes på en kämpande Ron. Yoshua drog honom vid nacken på klädnaden som om han vore en liten docka han släpade efter sig. "Han försökte döda Harry genom att förhäxa hans kvast..."

Plötsligt förstog Harry. Flamman och Vargen. Ron och Yoshua.

De närmaste veckorna fortsatte i vanlig stil, förutom att Harry var tvungen att konfiskera allsköns antivampyr vapen i början på varje lektion med undantag av Gryffindor, som verkade vara de enda som kände honom tillräckligt för att låta bli att ta med sig sakerna till _lektionerna_ men han hade märkt att Dean hade en väldigt tjock mugglarpenna av stål, som mycket väl skulle kunna användas som påle, på nattduksbordet. Harry hade bestämmt sig för att ignorera detta, och Dean verkade inte ha några egentliga fördommar, för han hade sagt att han hade den "för säkerhets skull" när han pratat med Neville. Förvånande nog hade Neville ställt honom mot väggen, och skällt ut honom när han trodde att Harry var utomhörhåll. Harry hade aldrig hört Neville ens höja rösten, och nu gjorde han det i försvar av honom, en vampyr. Och detta trots att han var från trollkarlsätt.

Jullovet närmade sig när Harryen kväll veckan innan alla åkte hem över julen, satt i Gryffindors sällskapsrum och gjorde sina läxor och övade sin vampyrhörsel. Han hade övat flitigt och nu mera kunde han nästan kontrollera sin hörsel helt, utan att behöva höra allt som hände i sin närhet hundra gånger högre när han lyssnade poå en konversation hundra meter bort. Det var när han misslyckades med att koncentrera hörseln som han råkade snappa upp ett samtal som han inte gillade alls.

"...Han misstänker inget. Vi måste följa planen. Vi ses på det vanliga stället, han kanske hör oss just nu..."

"Men..."

"Ron, sluta oroa dig! Jag vet, okej? Det vanliga stället."

Det som var oroande med samtalet var att personen Ron talade med var Hermione. Och Ginny satt alldeles i närheten och hörde antagligen allt som sades. Harry visste inte hur han skulle reagera. Skulle han bli arg, och avslöja att han tjuvlyssnade? Skulle han fråga Hermione om det? Det kanske inte var något viktigt... Det kanske inte ens hade med honom att göra. Det kanske bara var någon överraskning de planerade åt någon... _Ähum, Harry. Det är _Ron,_ vampyrhataren, vi snackar om..._ sa en liten röst innuti hans huvud.

Okej, inte det alltså... Skulla han strunta i det? Skulle han låta sin nyfikenhet ligga och bubbla till frustration tills den tillslut kallnade? Han bestämmde sig för att det var dags att använda sina krafter på riktigt. Han reste sig upp och gick iväg mot porträtthålet och klättrade ut. Så snart han var säker på att ingen såg honom förvandlade han sig. Och mycket riktigt, snart därefter kom Ron ut.

"Weasley..." sa Harry med isande lugn. "Vad ska du göra utanför ditt sällskapsrum såhär sent på kvällen?"

"Äh, professorn..." stammade Ron fram. "Jag, eh... Jag..."

"Tjugo poäng från Gryffindor." sa Harry kort. Ron stirrade på honom, och Harry visste att Ron brottades med samma känslor som han gjorde varje gång han såg Snape. Hat. "Tio poäng till för den där uppsynen. In i tornet med dig innan det blir femtio..." Harry njöt tillfullo av att smutsa ner Snapes namn, om det nu fanns någonting kvar av det som inte redan var nersmutsat... Ron bet sig ilsket i underläppen, vände sig om, om gick tillbaka in i sällskapsrummet. Harry behövde inte oroa sig för kartan, för den hade han själv i fickan och osynlighets kappan behövde han inte med den här förklädnaden. Men han bestämmde sig ändå för att byta, och ställde sig framför en spegel och förvandlade sig till flickan som gått fram och tillbaks bakom Harrys rygg i matsalen för någon vecka sedan. Snart kom nästa person ut genom porträtt hålet, och Harry såg att det var Ginny. Hennes oansträngda ansikte var ännu vackrare än det generade, som Harry var van att se... Plötsligt vaknade rösten i hans huvud upp igen ("HUR KAN DU!"), så han slog händerna för öronen, trots att han visste att rösten fanns _i_ hans huvud, och inte utanför. Han lyckades stänga ut den efter ett liten stund, men då var Ginny redan framme vid honom.

"Hur är det?" frågade hon oroligt. Harry skakade på huvudet och försökte låta obesvärad.

"Ont i huvudet." svarade han sedan.

Ginny nickade förstående. "Tja, det skulle ju inte skada att gå till madam Pomfrey. Hon skulle fixa det på en sekund."

Harry tittade in i hennes oroliga ögon, och kände hur känslor började svalla in i hans hjärna igen. Känslor som omedelbart väckte den konstiga rösten som började gorma och skrika. Men den lät bräcklig nu, som om den när som helst skulle försvinna. Harry lyckades nästan omedelbart stänga av den igen. "Jo, det kanske jag ska göra." sa Harry efter en stund. Ginny nickade och fortsatte gå. Men Harry följde efter henne i en annan skepnad den här gången. Ginny gick ner för några trappor, och sedan gick hon några hemliga vägar som Harry kände igen från marodör kartan, som slutade i en Korridor Harry aldrig varit i. Mitt i korridoren stog en stor staty av en Svartalf. På cementstatyn satt en guldskylt med namnet "Org den Orene" ingraverat. Svartalfen höll ett avhugget människohuvud i ena handen och en blodig värja i den andra. _Ser man på, _tänkte Harry. _Ron hade ett rätt på historieprovet i alla fall..._ Ginny vände sig plötsligt om och Harry, som studerat namnskylten, var inte beredd på att gömma sig igen, som han gjort många gånger tidigare, tack vare sina vampyrkrafter.

"Vad gör _Du_ här?" sa Ginny och uttalade ordet 'du' med djup avsmak.

"Vad gör du själv, smutsskalleälskare?" sa Harry, som bestämt sig för att spela rollen som Draco Malfoy övertygande.

"Jag skulle undvika den tonen, om jag var du..." sa Ginny hotande. Harry blev förvånad över hur plötsligt hon lärt sig att stå upp imot honom.

"Ska_ jag _passa mig? Jag är _prefekt_." sa Harry och slog på sitt bröst. "Jag kan ge dig strafftjänst, och dra av upp till femton poäng från Gryffindor, om inte _du_ passar dig."

"Och Harry--Jag menar professor Potter, kan upphäva dem igen."

Plötsligt förstog Harry. Hon kände sig tuff tack vare sin nya allierade, _'Vampyr Potter'_. Harry undertryckte ett glädjelöst skratt, och ryckte på axlarna. "Jag har lika stor rätt som du att vara här, om inte mer, smutsskalleälskare." sa han lungt och stirrade envist in i väggen mitt imot statyn. Ginny suckade uppgivet och gick in genom en dörr längre ner i korridoren. När hon stängt efter sig började Harry på ännu en förvandling. För första gången förvandlade han sig till en magisk varelse. Han kände hur han krympte mot golvet, och slutade vid fundamentet av statyn. Han var kanske en halvmeter hög. Han såg sig omkring i den avskyvärt lortiga korridoren... _Vänta nu..._ sa en liten röst i Harrys hjärna. _Den här korridoren är inte alls särskillt lortig..._ Harry antog att det var husalf kroppen som spelade honom ett spratt. Men Harry hade blivit ganska bra på att kontrollera sina känslor och tankar, så han lyckades stänga ute sina husalfimpulser. Han väntade i en kvart, sedan kom Hermione. Hon verkade väldigt frånvarande och lade inte ens märke till Harry där han stod vid hennes fötter. Hon gick in i samma rum som Ginny gått in i tidigare. Harry väntade ännu en kvart. Men Ron tog längre tid på sig, och Harry skulle just somna när Ron kom klampandes.

"Hallå där, Dobby. Vad gör du här?" frågade Ron när han fick syn på Harry.

"Vässly får inte bli arg på Dobby. Dobby gör det för Vässlys bästa..." sa Harry och visste precis vad Ron snart skulle förstå. Han höjde sitt onormalt långa pekfinger mot honom.

"Nej!" utbrast Ron och försökte skydda sig, men för sent. Harry hade redan lamslagit honom. Harry förvandlade sig till Ron och drog in honom bakom statyn av Org den Orene, sedan gick han ner för korridoren och väntade en stund när han kom fram till dörren. Plötsligt började han tvivla på om han gjorde rätt. Han bestämmde sig för att han inte hade tid för sånt nu, och öppnade dörren.

Ginny satt i en soffa brevid Hermione, som såg vresig ut. "Varför tog du sån tid?" frågade Hermione.

"Öh..." började Harry, men Hermione avbröt honom.

"Strunt samma. Hur går det med planen?"

Harry visste inte vad han skulle säga. Vad var det för plan de snackade om? "Vilken plan?" sa han tillsist. Hermione suckade.

"Du vill veta allt eller hur?" sa Hermione uppgivet. "Jag har ju sagt att ju mindre du vet, desto bättre är det. Du har ju varit nära att sabba planen ett flertal gånger redan, och du vet inte äns hälften, bara det vi sagt åt dig att höra..."

"Det är lika bra att vi berättar," sa Ginny. "Nu vet han tillräckligt ändå."

Hermione tvekade. "Men han..."

"Han borde veta vad han gör, annars kan han ju lika gärna berätta allt för Harry..." började Ginny sakligt.

"Vilket han redan försökt..." muttrade Hermione. Plötsligt greps Harry av en overklig, men skrämmande trolig, misstanke. Bilderna han sett inuti sitt huvud, bilderna där han och Ron talat om någonting viktigt, och Hermione stormat in i rummet med trollstav i högsta hugg... En minnes förtrollning... Ginny skakade på huvudet.

"Ja, de är ju bästa kompisar, Hermione..." började Ginny.

"Jag är ju också..."

"Jag vet, Hermione. Men du vet ju också vad planen går ut på, och vad vi gjort hittills. Det vet inte Ron." sa Ginny lugnande. "Ron, den här planen går ut på att öppna Harrys ögon. I flera år har vi matat honom med olika trolldrycker som fått honom att hålla ögonen på andra håll... Tillexempel Cho... Men han verkar ha en slående imunitet mot kärleksdrycker. Han vågade aldrig visa sina känslor inför henne... Trots att det var den kraftigaste kärleksdryck som finns..."

"Va?!" utbrast Harry. Han kunde inte hålla sig längre. Men Ginny bara ryckte på axlarna.

"Den är inte direkt beroende framkallande eller nåt, du behöver inte låta så förskräckt. Men efter ett tag bestämde vi oss för att försöka oss på lite mer drastiska åtgärder..." fortsatte hon. "Vi gav honom psykändrande trolldrycker... Du minns perrong 9 3/4 i sommras när Hermione kysste Harry på kinden? Sammtidigt injecerade hon en trolldryck i honom. Den gjorde så att han fick ännu ett undermedvetande och ännu ett medvetande som innehöll tankar som sedan skickades över till de riktiga medvetandet, och samtidigt hindrade det honom att göra någonting mot de falska medvetandet. Vi fick Harry att bli kär i Hermione, genom att lura hans hjärna att han ville bli det..." Harry kände vreden koka upp inom honom. Han kände sig förrådd... Sviken, styrd som en marionett docka! Han... De... Men Ginny och Hermione verkade inte lägga märke till det. "Det var ett test, för att kolla om han hade verkliga känslor för mig. För om han hade det skulle han kunna besegra medvetandet..."

"Och jag fattar inte varför vi inte kan ge honom botemedlet nu... Han talar ju med dig, och ibland tittar han mer än vänskapligt på dig... Jag tror han har kastat av sig det medvetandet nu, för om han inte gjort det skulle han fullkommligt ignorera dig..." sa Hermione.

"Tja, men jag vill vara helt säker först. Han kan ju inte ens lägga armen runt mig..."

"Men det är ju klart!" utbrast Hermione. "Du har ju riktiga känslor för honom, men du lägger inte armen runt honom heller. Det är för att han inte vågar göra det..."

"Man kan inte vara säker." sa Ginny envist. "Och om han besegrat det, så behöver han ju inget motgift.."

"Vänta nu," avbröt Harry. Han märkte att hans röst darrade av vrede, och han kämpade för att lugna ner sig innan han fortsatte. Vad tusan tänker de med egentligen? Om hon ville att jag skulle bli kär i henne så kunde hon ju låtit bli att lägga trolldrycker i min mat, så kanske jag skulle lägga märke till henne. Och hur länge hade det pågått? I flera år! Och han hade... Han hade kystt Hermione! Och annat också! För första gången mådde han illa av bara tanken. "Så det ni säger är att ni försöker få m...Harry att bli ihop med Ginny? Genom att vara ihop med Hermione? Jag fattar inte."

"Det väntade jag mig inte heller..." kom det från Hermione.

"Och det är inte allt. Jag har hört en massa lärare säga att de 'alltid vetat' att det skulle bli Harry och Hermione." fortsatte Harry. Det kändes konstigt att addressera sigsjälv i tredje person.

"Åh, det var en av mina idéer," sa Hermione upphetsat. "Jag har lyckats mata alla lärare, ja faktiskt hela skolan, med minnes förändrande trolldrycker... Och ibland till och med förtrollningar. Men Hagrid har jätteblod, vilket gör honom resistant mot de flesta trolldrycker och liknande, det var därför som han har börjat bli lite bångstyrig på sistone. Men jag har lyckats hyfsat, det måste du erkänna, Ginny. Om det inte vore för mig..."

"Skulle Harry vetat om allting nu. Jag vet Hermione..." suckade Ginny uppgivet. "Och som du vet, var vi tvugna att bli av med folk som skulle märka det, så därför var vi tvugna att använda oss av dig för att få folk att hålla avstånd från honom."

"Men..." började Harry igen.

"Jag vet att du inte tycker om att spela ovän med honom, men du måste hålla ut ett tag till... Och sluta klaga på strafftjänsten... Du förtjänade den faktiskt när du är så dum så att du blir tagen på bar gärning... Vi väntade oss inte att Harry skulle få vänner så snabbt igen, och när han började försvinna ibland blev vi bli oroliga... Vi trodde att han kanske var oss på spåren... Och det här med Hermione var bara ett sätt för att få honom att spendera mer tid i närheten av mig, så att han enklare skulle kunna bryta sig förbi psyktrolldrycken. Men det var tvunget att gå gradvis, så att han skulle kunna lägga mer och mer märke till mig... Vad är det med dig, Ron? Du säger ju ing..." Just då öppnades dörren, och den riktiga Ron stapplade in i rummet.

"Hermione, Ginny! Ni kan aldrig gissa vad Dobby..." Han avbröt sig när han såg Harry. "Herre jäklar." var det ända han fick fram. Harry såg sig omkring på Ginny Hermiones och Rons förvirrade ansikten. Han kände en tår rulla ner för sin kind... Det var dödstyst i rummet... Plötsligt började Harry skratta. Ett konstigt skratt för Harry. Ett galet och hånande skratt.

"Jaha, det här kan ju bara betyda en sak." Hans röst bröts och framkallade ett litet gnisslande ljud. "Att en av oss är en bedragare." Harry slöt ögonen och kände hur han förvandlades tillbaka till sig själv igen. När han öppnade ögonen stog alla med öppna munnar och tittade på honom. Harry tittade kallt tillbaka på dem, och struntade i tårarna som nu flödade ner för hans kind.

"Harry?" sa Hermione misstroget efter en lång tystnad.

"HÅLL KÄFT!!!" vrålade Harry. "Din... Din äckliga lilla... Smutsskalle!" Hermione såg fullkommligt förskräckt ut, och Harry kände sig väldigt tillfreds.

"Harry..." försökte Hermione.

"Du äcklar mig!" skrek Harry. "Och du med, Ron! Men du, Ginny..." han vände sig mot henne. Hon såg gråtfärdig ut. "Du, Du äcklar mig mest!" Ginny slog händerna för ögonen och brast i gråt. Harry kände på sig att han inte menade det. Av någon anledning var det henne han var minst arg på, men han var ändå arg. Riktigt arg, och sa vad som helst för att såra dem. "Jag kunde lika gärna bli dödsätare! Där kanske man får loyalare vänner än här!"

"Vänta nu lite här..." kom det från Ron.

"Det här betyder bara än sak." sa Harry med isande röst. Ron tystnade omedelbart. "Att jag inte längre kan lita på någon." Harry skyndade sig ut ur rummet och struntade i ropen som kom ifrån rummet där de enda personer Harry någonsin sett som sina riktiga vänner stod lamslagna. Harry hörde hur någon av dem började springa efter honom, men Harry ökade bara takten och snart hade han utan svårighet sprungit ifrån vem det nu än var som följde efter honom. Hans blod kokade fortfarande av vrede och kalla tårar strömmade ner för hans ansikte. Harry gick planlöst omkring i skolan tills han blev så trött att han inte visste vad han skulle ta sig till. Han kämpade sig upp för ett torn som han inte visste ledde till och gick ner för en korridor som slutade i ett blått förhänge. Det såg ut som om det inte alls hörde dit, och det faktum att det inte rörde sig ett dyft när draget från ett öppet fönster svepte igenom det, fick Harry att misstänka att det dolde en hemlig gång. Han försökte slita upp det men det vägrade att ens sprättas upp i kanterna, trots hans vampyrstyrka. Harry höjde sitt finger och började på uppeldningsbesvärjelsen, men då fattade tydligen förhänget vinken och öppnade sig. Han gick in i tornrummet som hade en prydlig eldstad i mitten, vilken var omgiven av blå möbler. Harry lade sig i den största blå soffan och slöt ögonen. Han hade aldrig kännt sig så sviken och förrådd, och i sitt stilla sinne började han planera hämnd aktioner... I hans huvud började en plan växa fram. Han skulle hämnas, och det med råge...

På natten drömde han om Hermione och Ginny. Hermione stod och viftade med en skylt, och bakom henne stod Ginny. "Hyr mig i en månad, få Ginny på köpet!" skrek Hermione.

"Vilket dåligt erbjudande!" tänkte Harry fullt allvarligt.

"Iiiiiiih!!!!"

Harry vaknade med ett ryck.

"Vad gör _du_ i vårt sällskapsrum?" utbrast någon.

"Vaerefråganom?" frågade han sömndrucket. Han såg sig omkring i rummet och såg en samling Ravenclaw elever betrakta honom misstänksamt. Plötsligt kom han ihåg allt som hänt, Hermione, Ron, Ginny... _Jaha. Detta förklarar varför alla möbler här är blåa..._ tänkte Harry och reste sig upp. Ravenclaw eleverna backade skräckslaget undan. "Kan man inte få sova i fred?.." skämtade han och flinade åt dem inombords.

"Det är okej," hördes en röst. "Harry är med mig... Släpp fram mig..." Det var Cho som kom framskyndades genom folkmassan. Harry försökte bete sig som om han förstod precis vad hon talade om, men visste att han antagligen bara såg trött ut i vilket fall. Cho hade skyndat sig fram till Harry. "Ska vi gå, Harry?" Harry skulle just fråga vart de skulle gå, men Cho hade redan tagit tag i hans arm och började dra honom mot skynket som dolde ingången till Rawenclaws sällskapsrum. När de väl lämmnat tornet och var utom hörhåll (för mänskliga öron) vände sig Cho mot honom. "Vad gjorde du inne i vårt sällskaps rum egentligen? Letade du efter... Någon speciell?" sa hon med hemlighetsfull röst. Harry blev sådär förvirrad igen.

"Jag bara hittade ingången av en slump... Jag letade efter hemliga ingångar, och ett förhänge som vägrar ge vika är ganska misstänksammt..." Det var helt och hållet lögn, och det visste Harry. Han kände redan till alla hemliga gångar i slottet tack vare kartan, men det kunde han ju inte berätta. "Så jag tänkte elda upp den med en eldbesvärjelse, men då öppnade den sig... Jag trodde bara jag skrämt den, och att rummet bara var ännu ett hemligt rum på Hogwarts..."

Cho log mot honom. I vanliga fall skulle Harry känna sig varm inombords, och känna fjärilar i magen, men nu sedan Hermione och Ginny slutat att ge honom kärleksdryck, tyckte han inte att det var något speciellt. "Jag visste att det inte var något bra lösenord, men Flitwick, jag menar _professor_ Flitwick, envisas med att använda olika trollformler som lösenord."

Harry nickade. "Tack för att du hjälpte mig tidigare..."

Cho såg in i hans ögon, och Harry fick en underlig misstanke. "Det var inget." sa hon efter en lång stund. Harry började känna sig obehaglig till mods, och började skruva på sig.

"Äh... Jag borde nog... Äh... Planera nästa lektion... Hej då..." Cho hade närmat sig honom, och nu lade hon sina armar runt honom. Han tittade ner på henne, och hon mötte hans blick. Hennes ansikte var väldigt nära hans. _Oj, oj..._ tänkte Harry, och hans hjärna arbetade febrilt med att försöka komma på ett sätt att ta sig ur situationen. Hon stödjade sig mot honom och hennes läppar snuddade vid hans. Men just då kom Harry på lösningen. "Inpedimenta!" sa han mot hennes mun. Plötsligt blev Cho alldeles stel, och slutade röra sig. Det var lite obehagligt att se på hennes tillfälligt frysta ansikte. Han trasslade sig ur hennes stela grepp och ställde sig på behörigt avstånd. "Finite incantatem!" ropade han nu. Cho vaknade upp och snubblade framåt. Hon hade lutat sig mot Harry och nu hade stödet försvunnit. "Ledsen, Cho. Jag... Det är så att..."

Cho skakade bara på huvudet. "Det är okej Harry. Jag ville bara testa om magin funkade på andra av vår sort."

Harry slogs av en underlig föraning. "Av vår sort?"

Cho log. "Ja, Harry. Jag vet vad du är, så det är inte mer än rätt att du får reda på vad jag är. Jag är också vampyr."

Harry kände en stöt i hela kroppen. "Menar du att du också är..."

"Erechon vampyr, ja."

"Men..." började Harry.

Cho suckade. "När jag blev biten?" frågade hon. "I sommras. Det var min vännina Mariette som räddade mig. Vi var på en spelning med vampyr bröderna, och tydligen fanns det riktiga halv vampyrer på spelningen som överföll oss. Jag var inte beredd, men min vännina hade hela kvällen misstänkt att vi blev förföljda, så hon hade trollstaven ute. Jag hade bara trott att hon var paranoid, men jag hade haft fel. Hon lyckades döda halv vampyren som hoppat på henne med en dissecto förbannelse. Men när hon kunde döda vampyren som överfallt mig, så hade han redan bitit mig. Så hon utförde Erechon besvärjelsen på mig."

Harry tänkte tillbaks till kvällen han själv blev biten och ryste. "Själv blev jag biten av en fullblods vampyr..." berättade han. "Dumbledore sa vad han hette, men jag kan inte komma ihåg vad. Men en sak är säker. Det var ingen trevlig upplevelse." Plötsligt fick Harry den underliga känslan i hjärnan, och koncentrarade sig hårt på att lista ut vad den betydde.

Han såg bilder av hur Ron kom ner för korridoren. "Äh, jag måste gömma mig för Ron... Ron Weasley du vet? Om han frågar om du vet var jag är så säg att du såg mig i biblioteket eller något." Cho såg förvirrad ut, men nickade, och Harry skyndade sig in i ett klassrum i närheten. Cho stannade kvar i korridoren utanför, och Harry spände hörseln för att höra vad Ron sa.

"..Har du sett Harry? Harry Potter?" hördes Rons röst. Harry kände vreden koka upp inom sig igen, men lyckades stänga ute de känslorna.

"Harry Potter? Vampyren? Jo, jag har sett honom. Han var i bibl..."

"Lyssna nu väldigt noga!" utbrast Ron, och Harry hörde hur hans röst darrade lätt. "Ja, Harry är en vampyr! Men det betyder inte att han är sämre människa än någon annan... Eller han är ju i och för sig ingen människa... Men det betyder inte att han är en sämre... Äh, strunt samma. Vad ni inte verkar förstå är att han är en erechon vampyr, och..."

"Ja, ja! Jösses, Weasley! Lugna dig! Det var inte så jag menade!" utbrast Cho stött. Harry visste att det var skådespel, men vilken skådis sen! Ron verkade lugna ner sig lite, och mummlade någonting så otydligt att Harry inte kunde urskilja vad han sa. Harry hörde utdöende steg i korridoren utanför, och kände hur hans känslor mot Ron tinade lite. Men han hade inte fölåtit Ron, inte på långa vägar ens. Trots att Ron faktiskt försökt berätta för honom. Den person han var mest arg på var Hermione, som lekt med honom, använt honom som någon sorts docka. Och till vilken nytta? Det enda de lyckats med var att såra Harry ordentligt. _Vilket kanske var deras mål från början,_ tänkte Harry rasande. Hur kommer man annars på en sån idiotisk idé? Och Hermione skulle föreställa smart! Han öppnade dörren och stog ansikte mot ansikte med Cho igen. Harry backade omedelbart undan, och Cho skrattade lätt.

"Du har nog överskattat dig själv om du tror att jag tänker överfalla dig." sa hon skämtsamt. Harry skakade bara lättat på huvudet och tackade henne för hjälpen. Hon nickade och gick tillbaks till Ravenclaws sällskapsrum. Harry skyndade sig ner till stora salen och satt sig ner vid Yoshua som oberört stirrade ut i tomheten tills upptäckte Harry.

"Mörrn, Harry." sa han hurtigt. Harry suckade.

"Jag e inte på humör idag, Yoshua." sa han. Yoshua såg lätt sårad och förbryllad ut, men återvände snart till att stirra ut i tomheten som vanligt. När Harry ätit klart och reste sig upp, följde Yoshua med. När de kom upp för trappan i entre hallen nickade Harry i riktning mot Gryffindor tornet, och Yoshua nickade. Harry tyckte det var nödvändigt att vara tyst, så att han kunde grubbla utan att bli störd. Han visste precis hur han skulle hämnas, och han funderade på hur han skulle göra för att det skulle fungera.


	12. Hämnden är ljuv Eller?

**12. Hämnden är ljuv**

Harry blev lättad när han såg att biblioteket var Hermione-Ron-och-Ginny fritt, och slog sig ner vid ett runt bord längst in i ett avsides hörn av biblioteket med alla olika slags pergrament och fjäderpennor. Han hade redan pratat med Dumbledore om sin plan, men hade fått det att låta som om han gjorde det som ett lektionsexpriment istället för hämnd, och Dumbledore hade gått med på det, även om han varit tveksam till en början. På bordet fraomför Harry fanns också en stor samling kuvert av olika slag, vilka Harry rotade igenom på jakt efter ett grått kuvert med officiellt utseende: När han hittade det tog han ett pergrament ur högen han haft med sig och började krafsa ner meddelandet han bestämt sig för och la ner det i kuvertet. Harry hade förvandlat sig till Hagrid och gett sig ut till Hogsmeade och letat reda på en butik som sålde diverse magiska småsaker. Där hade han hittat en hel del olika sorters vaxstavar i olika färger, och där fanns även magiska vaxstavar som bytade färg eller gjorde så det kittlades när man rörde vid det. Han valde en svart, omagiskt vax. Han såg sig sedan omkring i biblioteket efter ett sigill, men de ända som fanns bar Hogwarts vapensköld, och de skulle inte funka. Han letade febrilt efter ett sigill som inte tillhörde hogwarts, men gav efter ett tag upp och bestämde sig för att strunta i planen. Han kunde lika gärna göra det efter jullovet. Men då fick han en idé. Han höll vaxstaven över ljuset tills det började smälta, sedan tryckte han snabbt lite vax över öppningen till kuvertet och lät det stelna.. Sedan riktade han sin trollstav mot det och såg sig omkring för att vara säker på att ingen kunde höra honom.

"Morsmorde!" viskade han. Vaxet började bubbla, men när Harry förskräckt tog bort sin trollstav, såg han att vaxet stelnat, och på vaxet fanns mörkrets märke. Harry antog att besvärjelsen hade många användnings områden och lade försiktigt kuvertet i sin väska och skyndade ut ur biblioteket och upp mot Gryffindor tornet där Yoshua väntade. Medans han gick gottade han sig åt sin hämd. Det skulle bli så härligt att få dem att känna sig lika förådda som han hade känt sig. De skulle minsann inte komma undan med det här! Han hade berättat allt för Yoshua, och han hade ställt upp på att hjälpa Harry. Harry visste inte varför det var så viktigt för honom att hämnas, men nu när han ändå kommit på en så bra plan, så borde han ju genomföra den. Han gav kuvertet till Yoshua som omedelbart skyndade iväg mot uggletornet medans Harry tog sig ner till den sista middagen innan alla skulle hem över julen. Stora salen var nästan överbefolkad, och det var med nöd och näppe att han kunde sätta sig så nära Ron som möjligt. Ron såg förvirrad ut när han såg att Harry satte sig ner brevid honom, men sa inget. Harry hade förstått att han var sur på Hermione och Ginny för att inte ha berättat vad han ställde upp på. Han hade inte suttit tillsammans med dem sedan den kvällen. Hermione såg oberörd ut som alltid när hon gjort något fel, och förnekar det. Ginny såg söndergråten ut. Harry kände sig riktigt nöjd med vad han ådstadkommit. Men det var inte nog än. Efter fem minuter svävade en enorm tornuggla in över stora salen, och några personer, speciellt från Slytherin, pekade på ugglan med det grå brevet. Harry hade nämnligen läst en tidnings artikel ur the daily prophet 1959 i biblioteket, där de skrivit en artikel om en dödsätare som nyss gripits. Han hade berättat allt han sysslat med som dödsätare. Allt från rekryteringsbrevetbrevet till gripandet. Det grå brevet med den svarta vax plomberingen. Han hade läst det för två dagar sedan, och han var nöjd med sin förfalskning. Ingen kunde genomskåda den förutom möjligtvis en äkta dödsätare. Alla följde ugglan spänt med blicken för att se var brevet landade. Dumbledore följde det också med blicken, men han trodde bara att det var ett av Harrys project, för det var vad Harry sagt till honom. Brevet landade i Harrys mat med sigillet uppåt. Han märkte att alla vid Gryffindor bordet stirrade på honom, och Ron såg alldeles skräckslagen ut. Han smålog för sigsjälv och stoppade på sig brevet och mötte Rons blick. Ron stirrade på honom med öppen mun, och Harry log ett hånleende som skulle få till och med Snape att blekna, och reste sig upp och lämnade salen. Han väntade vid ingången till entré hallen och såg sig om. Ron hade sprungit fram till Hermione och viskat någonting i hennes öra. Harry såg att hon gjorde ett tappert försök att bortförklara det, för Ron blev röd om öronen och skrek någonting åt henne, men Harry hade redan hunnit upp ett par våningar, så han hörde inte vad han skrek. Tärningen är kastad, tänkte Harry nöjt och log åt sin egen djävulskhet.

Han skyndade sig upp till Gryffindortornet där Yoshua väntade på honom. Han hade ett konspiratoriskt leende på läpparna. "Hur gick det?" frågade han.

"Bra." sa Harry kort. "Det ska bli kul att se hur de reagerar..." Han gick in i det tomma sällskapsrummet och Yoshua följde efter. Harry satte sig för sig själv, medans Yoshua satte sig i sitt vanliga hörn. Efter en stund började eleverna återvända och alla kastade nervösa blickar mot Harry, där han satt i sitt hörn, och var noga med att hålla avstånd från honom. Harry brydde sig inte om dem, utan väntade på hur Ron och Hermione skulle reagera. Men just då vaknade rösten upp i hans huvud igen. Den sa åt honom att bli vän med Hermione igen, och när Harry stängde ut den, sprack den helt och hållet. Harry kände sig som om en tyngd lättat från hans axlar, och han sträckte på sig. Men han kunde inte sträcka sig helt än. Det kändes som om det fanns någonting kvar att göra än, och Harry misstänkte att det var hämnden som spelade honom ett spratt. Kanske var det samvetet som protesterade, men en större makt, hämdlystnaden, var i arbete nu, så Harry kände inte av det. Han tänkte igenom den onämnbara kvällen igen. Kvällen hela hans värld rasat samman. Han hade ingenting att se fram imot längre. Inte äns att bli quiddichkapten. Det ända han kunde tänka på var allt hemskt som hänt den senaste tiden. Det kändes som om han aldrig skulle bli lycklig igen. Tänk att Ginny kunde göra någonting sådant mot honom? Plötsligt kom en hel våg av känslor över honom. Han insåg plötsligt att det funnits någonting djupt inom honom sedan han först såg henne, någonting som kämpat för att ta sig ut, och nu lyckats. Det var inte som med Hermione, tänkte Harry. Det här var anorlunda. Det här var riktiga _känslor_ som kom ifrån hjärtat, och inte hjärnan. Han greps av en väldig frossa och han ramlade ihop på golvet och darrade. Yoshua var framme hos honom innan någon annan ens hunnit reagera.

"Hur är det?" frågade han.

"J-Jag--Jag tror att jag--Har besegrat trolldrycken." flämtade Harry. "Alla dessa känslor. De river och sliter i mig. En del av dem skriker hämd, medans andra skriker efter försoning..." Yoshua suckade och skakade på huvudet.

"Du, min vän, är den underligaste person jag mött." sa han kort. Harry reste sig darrigt upp. Men hans ben ville inte bära honom, så han sjönk ihop i sin fotölj. Harry såg sig omkring.

"Erechon!" ropade han. "Kom hit, Erechon!"

Erechon, som för tillfället suttit uppe i taket, hoppade ner i hans knä. Harry blev så överraskad så att han nästan knuffade ner honom av ren reflex. Erechon hade suttit alldeles ovanför honom, och han märkte tydligen att hans husse kände sig villrådig och ledsen, för han sprang upp för hans arm och sniffade han i örat, vilket fick Harry att skratta. Plötsligt började han uppleva sina roliga ögonblick i livet. När Hagrid berättade att han var trollkarl, när han hjälpte Gryffindor att vinna quiddich pokalen, när han lyckades rädda Sirius, när han lyckades ta sig förbi draken under de första uppgiften i turneringen i magisk trekamp... Harry log och klappade Erechon som började spinna som en katt, fast ljummare på något sätt. Harry kände sig varm och lugn igen. Han kunde till och med le, utan att behöva göra det som en grimas. Han suckade, och Erechon, som tydligen var nöjd med att ha uppmuntrat sin husse, hoppade upp i taket och lekte bland bjälkarna. Just då kom Ron in i sällskaps rummet, och kastade en olycklig blick mot Harry, men han sade fortfarande inget. Harry klädde i sig ett hånleende, men det var inte lätt, för plötsligt kände han sig nästan som den vanliga Harry igen, utan hämndlystnad. Hermione och Ginny följde strax efter, och Harry kände en stöt av ånger då han såg Ginny. Hon stirrade bara dött rakt fram, som om ingenting längre betydde någonting för henne, och tysta tårar strömmade oavbrutet ner för hennes ansikte. Harry ville helst bara gå fram och trösta henne, men han kunde inte svälja sin stolthet. Någon annan som inte kunde svälja sin stolthet var Hermione. För någon som inte kände henne, skulle det antagligen se ut som om hon var alldeles som vanligt. Men Harry visste att långt inom henne, kämpade hon en strid. Harry valde att titta ner i sitt knä istället för att hånle åt dem, för han visste att han inte skulle kunna hånle åt Ginny. Inte när hon var i det tillståndet. De slog sig ner med Ron vid ett bord längst in i hörnet. Harry kunde se att det började bli bråk mellan Ron och Hermione igen, och Harry kunde inte--eller ville i varje fall inte--hindra det. Han slog sig ner hos Yoshua, och alla Gryffindorare i närheten backade undan. Harry kunde se att en del av dem tittade på honom och Yoshua med avsmak, och...

_SMACK!_

Neville hade kommit fram och slagit till honom hårt i ansiktet. Riktigt Hårt. Men Harry, var som bekannt vampyr, och tog därför ingen skada alls. Det gjorde bara ruskigt ont.

"Ugh..." stönade han. "Det där gjorde ont."

Neville flåsade, och såg näst intill galen ut. "D...Du! Jag... Du... Dödsätare! Att du bara kan... Dina föräldrar!" avslutade han. Harry blev inte direkt arg. Han visste att Neville hade en anledning att hata dödsätare. I själva verket var Harry imponerad av honom. Väldigt imponerad. Neville var inte direkt den mest självsäkra personen på Hogwarts, och Harry hade ibland undrat varför han kommit i Gryffindor när han inte ens vågar stå upp för sig själv när Malfoy och hans gäng mobbat honom. Men nu förstod han. Neville slogs inte för sigsjälv. Han slogs för andra. Han värdesatte andra över sigsjälv. Harry visste att han inte fick visa att han var imponerad, men han bestämde sig för att när han fått sin hämnd skulle Neville bli belönad för sitt mod.

"Neville, stick! Du vet ingenting om det här, och du skulle inte ändå förstå om jag berättade, ynk." Alla i Gryffindor drog efter andan, och Neville skulle just flyga på honom, om inte Fred och George skulle kommit fram och hållit honom tillbaka. Alla i Gryffindor kastade föraktfulla blickar på Harry, och Fred och George vände sig om med en sista blick av avsmak och drog iväg med den kämpande Neville, och försökte lugna ner honom. Harry insåg att han behövde fler allierade om han skulle klara av att leva som "dödsätare" i flera veckor, och han visste bara två personer som kunde hålla hemligheter till och med för sin familj.

"Vi går upp till uggletornet och skickar... Brevet." viskade Harry hemlighetsfullt till Yoshua, men var också noga med att det var tillräckligt högt för att Seamus, som satt närmast Harry, kunde höra. Och mycket riktigt, han gick iväg till Ron och Hermione ungefär samtidigt som Harry och Yoshua lämnat porträtt hålet. Harry hade stannat och använt sin vampyrhörsel, och när han väl filtrerat bort allt oljud (det hade krävt mycket träning, men fungerat tillslut) var det detta han hörde.

"... Och de går till uggletornet för att skicka svarsbrevet... Kan det verkligen vara sant? Harry Potter, pojken som besegrade mörkrets herre, en _dödsätare_?" hördes Seamus röst.

"Så klart han inte är..." Det var Hermione som talade. "Det behöver ju inte vara nått rekryteringsbrev överhuvudtaget..."

"Nej, det kanske är ett kärleksbrev från Lucius Malfoy..." hördes Rons sarkastiska röst. "Med dödsätarsigill och allt."

Det var tyst en stund. "Men du kan ju ha sett fel, Ron..."

"Nej, det var ett dödsätar sigill." Det var Seamus igen. Harry kom plötsligt ihåg att han suttit på andra sidan av honom i matsalen. "Det var hur tydligt som helst."

Det belv tyst igen. "Ja, vad ska vi göra då?" hördes Hermiones röst. Harry hörde en olycklig ton i hennes röst. Hon hade förlorat förnekningsslaget med sig själv.

"Det bästa vore ju att följa efter honom, och kolla vad han gör..." hördes Rons eftertänksamma röst.

"Jo, det vore ju toppen." Det var Hermiones tur att vara sarkastisk. "Så att han hör oss långt innan vi hör honom, och bli ännu argare på oss. Om han inte redan lyssnar på oss."

"Kom på något själv då! Vi ska ju snart åka härifrån, och vem vet vad han gör medans vi är hemma... Och hur ska jag förklara för morsan varför Harry inte vill följa med mig hem över lovet. 'Jo, mamma, det var så att jag liksom gav honom en dolkstöt i ryggen, liksom förådde honom, liksom utan att veta vad jag gjorde, för Hermione liksom vägrade berätta varför, så jag liksom gjorde så att...'"

"Ja, ja okej Ron!" utbrast Hermione. "Skyll på mig bara! Din syster va..." hon avbröt sig, och ångrade antagligen vad hon nästan sagt. Harry hörde en stol skrapa och snabba steg och snyftningar. "Ginny, vänta! Åh, toppen..."

"Strålande, Hermione. Verkligen starkt jobbat." hördes Rons sarkastiska röst igen. "Du är verkligen fantastisk. Säg mig, vems utomordentligt korkade idé var det från början?" Hermione svarade inte. "Tänkte väl det."

"Men..." det var en väldigt förvirrad Seamus som talade.

"Strunta i det, Seamus." fräste Ron irriterat. "Det är liksom svårt att förklara. Du får fråga Hermione, men hon kommer inte att ge dig svar ändå, eller hur?"

"Okej. Jag går väl då." hördes Seamus halvt lättade, halvt stötta röst. Harry kunde förstå hur konstigt det här var för honom. I ena stunden hatar Ron Harry, och i nästa skäller Ron och Hermione på varandra för någonting Hermione gjort mot Harry, som Ron hjälpt till med, utan att veta varför. Mycket jobbigt att fatta om man inte varit med från början. Det var tyst en stund innan Harry hörde skrapandet av ännu en stol.

"Jag ska i varje fall försöka följa efter honom..."

Harry sänkte snabbt hörseln och han och Yoshua sprang snabbt och ljudlöst en liten bit framåt, så att Ron inte skulle misstänka att han lyssnat på dem. De hade försvunnit runt hörnet för länge sedan när de hörde Ron öppna porträtthålet. Då saktade de in och gick långsamt mot uggletornet, och hoppades att inte skulle behöva slåss mot fler släktingar till dödsätaroffer. I korridoren mötte Harry på vissa ställen folk som faktsikt inte lade märke till honom. Harry antog att ryktet inte riktigt hunnit spridas än. På andra ställen möttes han av Hufflepuff och Rawenclaw elever med äcklade ansiktsuttryck, och av uppmuntrande nickanden och leenden från en del av Slytherin eleverna. Harry kände djup avsmak över att behöva nicka och le tillbaks mot dem. Plötsligt såg Harry att Cho förföljde honom. Det såg faktiskt ut som om hon inte gjorde det, men Harry lade märke till att vart han än stannade, så fanns hon i närheten. Harry antog att hon kanske ville kolla så att ryktet var sannt. Det var ju trots allt dödsätare som mördat hennes pojkvän, och hon kanske skulle tro att det till och med var Harry som mördat Cedric för att få respekt i dödsätarcirkeln eller nåt. Harry visste vad som stod skrivet i brevet. Det var han som skrivit det, fast han hade såklart använt sig av en pennförvrängnings trollformel som han lärt sig av professor Vekor, lärare i runmagi, när han hälsade på i lärarrummet, som han nu hade fullt tillträde till. Med en obehaglig stöt kom han ihåg att det var över två veckorsedan han hade fått sitt senaste brev från Sirius, och han hade inte haft tid att skriva tillbaka än. Det slog honom att Sirius kanske skulle få reda på Harrys "rekrytering" ryktesvägen, och att han kanske skulle tro att det var sant... Harry bestämde sig för att skriva ett brev det första han gjorde efter att han skickat sitt "rekryteringsbrev" till Dumbledore, som för tillfället befann sig i London, så att det skulle se verkligt ut om någon bevakade honom. Det skulle ju se väldigt misstänksamt ut om ugglan bara flög in i slottet igen. De hade kommit fram till dörren till uggletornet, och de gick in. Harry tog fram sitt brev, och enligt planerna kom Ron in precis i tid för att se det, och han sprang fram och slet brevet ur Harrys händer. Harry hindrade honom inte, utan gav honom bara ett hån leende. Ron ögade snabbt igenom pergramentet som var fylld med propaganda som Harry kommit på, sammt ett ställe för underskrift, och vart Harry skulle infinna sig för att menade allvar, och vem som var hans kontakt. Harry hade valt att använda sig av någon han gjort sig säker på inte hade några släktingar i Slytherin. Nämnligen Peter Pettigrew. Ron tittade upp, och Harry kunde se ett hat lysa i hans ögon. Inte som det tydligen falska hatet han sett hos honom när han bara låtsas hata honom. Den här gången var det verkligt. Och värre. Det var ett kallt och lugnt hat. Den sortens hopplösahat man känner när man vet att man förtjänar någonting, och man inte kan komma undan det. Harry såg hur Rons underläpp darrade av vrede när han slängde brevet i golvet. Han tog ett steg framåt som om han var påväg att starta ett slagsmål.

"Ha, Ha! Tror du att du kan klå mig, blodsförädare, så tar du fel. Väldigt fel." skrattade Harry hånfullt.

Ron såg bara in i hans ansikte med ett par ögon som fick Harry att känna sig riktigt nöjd. De var fulla av ånger. "Du..." Han avbröt sig själv och skakade på huvudet och vände sig om och gick ut ur rummet. Harry log för sigsjälv och plockade upp brevet från marken och bostade av ugglebajset och läste det en sista gång.

**"Bästa Mr. Potter.**

**Jag vet att det finns en hel del dåligt blod mellan oss, men inte**

**så dåligt som det som finns i trollkarlsvärlden. I århundraden har**

**det funnits smutsskallar och ynkar som utnuttjat oss ordentliga**

**trollkarlar, och överallt får dessa missfoster stöd från allsköns**

**smutsskalle älskare och blods förädare. Vi behöver någon av**

**er kaliber för att rensa världen från dessa avskum och parasiter.**

**Ni vet vad jag talar om, Mr. Potter, för vi vet mer än du tror. Vi vet**

**att ni är en mörkrets varelse. En vampyr. Med oss får ni möjlighet**

**att äta utan att mötas av förakt. Vi förstår dig. Vi är dina vänner,**

**dina bundsförvanter. Min mästare har sagt åt mig att säga dig att**

**dina föräldrar var mycket hedervärda människor, till och med din**

**mor, trots att hon var en smutsskalle. Men de hade fel syn på saker**

**och ting. De lyssnade för mycket på den gammle dåren **

**Dumbledore, och skulle levat idag om det inte var för detta. Lord**

**Voldemort kan hjälpa dig att rentvå deras namn. Att ge dem tillbaka**

**sin stolthet. Att få dem stolta över dig. Allt du behöver göra**

**är att svära honom loyalitet tills dess ditt långa liv är förflutet. Skriv**

**under nedan, och be en av skolans ugglor att skicka det till **

**sändaren, men se till att du läst vart du ska möta en agent om du**

**menar allvar.**

**Undertecknat, Peter Pettigrew, sergant av första graden, och er**

**kontakt person.**

**Er underskrift, Mr Potter: .........................**

**När brevet verifierat att det verkligen är du som skrivit på, kommer **

**det angiva mötesplatsen.**

Harry gillade inte att skriva så om sina föräldrar, men hans hämndlystnad hade växt sig så stor att det inte spelade någon roll vad han skrev, eller vad han gjorde, bara han kunde stilla det. Dessutom skulle ingen annan behöva läsa det, och Dumbledore skulle antagligen bara slänga brevet i elden när han fick det. Harry skrev på och rullade ihop pergramentet och fäste det vid en tornugglas ben och sa åt den att skicka det till Dumbledore. Men det borde han inte gjort, för just då öppnades dörren, och Cho kom in.

"Jag visste det!" sa hon, och Harry visste inte vad hon menade. Att han var dödsätare eller att Dumbledore var det. "Jag visste att du inte var dödsätare på riktigt!"

"Vad får dig att tro det?" sa Harry i ett tappert försök att låta hånfull, men hans röst bröts någonstand halvägs och lät road istället. Han hade glömt att även hon var en erechon vampyr och därför kunde ta sig fram ljudlöst och dessutom höra vad han sade.

Cho bara log. "Varför gjorde du det? Varför får du folk på skolan att tro att du är dödsätare?"

Harry tvekade. Skulle han berätta för henne? Eller skulle han bara köra samma förklaring som han kört med för Dumbledore?

"Det är ett projekt i försvar mot svartkonst, om du måste veta. Men du får absolut inte säga något till någon. Förstått? Om du gör det så vet jag vem som skvallrat." Harry valde att köra med Dumbledore förklaringen.

"Men han då?" frågade Cho och nickade mot Yoshua. "Litar du på en _japan_ mer än mig?" hon hade sagt japan med avsmak som fått Harry att rycka till. Harry mötte Yoshuas blick, men han hade inte reagerat. Istället tittade han frågande på Cho, som bara skakade på huvudet.

"Det är bara så att jag har släktingar som dött eller sårats i andra världskriget..." förklarade hon. Yoshua skrattade plötsligt.

"Jo, men bara för att vi har krigat betyder inte att vi är några demoner. Det du nyss sa är ungefär lika dumt som att påstå att alla tyskar är nazister eller alla fullblods trollkarlar är dödsätare."

Cho skakade bara på huvudet igen. "Krig föder misstro." sa hon kort efter en stund. Sedan möttes hennes och Yoshuas blick, och Harry såg att de liksom vägde varandra... Harry log för sigsjälv. Om detta varit några månader tidigare, skulle han ha känt sig väldigt svartsjuk, men det hade ju bara varit en trolldryck. Harry tvingade sigsjälv att sluta tänka på det, för det gjorde honom bara arg... Kvällen hemma hos henne... Kontoret... Hon hade utnyttjat honom, och han borde ha märkt det. Hon _hade_ aldrig visat några känslor för honom. Allt var lögn. Sedan han besegrat de innre rösten hade det bara blivit värre. Harry insåg plötsligt att Cho tydligen kommit över Cedric. Det kanske inte varit så djupt som Harry trott, för hon hade ju praktiskt taget flugit på honom den morgonen utanför Ravenclaws sällskapsrum, och nu verkade hon plötsligt fatta tycke för Yoshua. Harry såg snart ett samband. Både Harry och Yoshua var mörkrets varelser. Men Cho visste inte om Yoshuas mångalenhet, lika lite som Yoshua kände till Chos blodlust. Och Harry tänkte inte avslöja det. _Det blir som det blir. Jag tänker inte vara som Hermione, Jag tänker inte blanda mig i andras kärleksliv, _tänkte han surt. Harry insåg att det var dags för eleverna att åka hem, och han påminde Yoshua och Cho om detta. De nickade och lämnade rummet. Harry kunde se att de inte kunde släppa blicken från varandra, och han kunde inte undertrycka ett leende. _Snacka om kärlek vid första ögonkastet..._ tänkte han roat. Han var glad för deras skull, men han kände sig samtidigt deprimerad. Plötsligt flöt någonting inom honom upp till ytan igen. Hans känslor för Ginny. Han kunde inte vara arg på henne, men han visste inte varför. Han kände sig bara ledsen över att ha gjort _henne_ så ledsen, och det var därför han var deprimerad. Han suckade, och lämnade uggletornet för att springa rätt in i Malfoy.

"Nej, men ser man på. Dödsätar Potter." sa han. Med en stöt insåg Harry att detta var första gången han hört honom tala till honom utan förakt i rösten. "Grattulerar. Jag önskar jag kunde få vara med, men mamma vägrar låta mig gå, och pappa gör alltid som mamma säger åt honom att göra..." han suckade som om det inte kunde vara värre. "Men när jag blir myndig, då kommer jag..."

"Jag är inte så intresserad i dina framtidsplaner, Malfoy." fräste Harry. "Du vet ingenting, så du kan samla ihop ditt blekfeta arsle och pallra dig härifrån innan jag förvandlar dig till vässla, Lord-Voldemort-Wannabe."

Malfoy verkade inte ha något svar på detta, eller så bet han tillbaka det, för han gick förbi honom in i uggletornet utan ett ord. Harry insåg plötsligt att han inte borde sagt, 'Lord-Voldemort-Wannabe', eftersom det skulle se ut som om _Harry själv _var en...


	13. Hoppet

**13. Hoppet**

Jullovet passerade i en röra av känslor, planeringar och funderingar. Han saknade Ginny men samtidigt var han arg på henne. Han saknade Ron, men samtidigt var han arg på honom. Han saknade inte Hermione, för henne var han fortfarande för arg på. Hon som alltid verkade vara så smart! Hon borde fattat att han inte skulle uppskatta hennes äktenskaps mäkleri, och absolut inte sättet hon gjorde det på.

Han hade lektioner att planera, han hade lärare att prata med och han hade dessutom fullt upp med att hålla sig vid liv sedan Peeves dök upp överallt och roade sig med att lägga fällben på honom så han rammlade ner för hela marmortrappan i storasalen. Någon anna skulle brytit nacken och dött, men Harry fick bara VÄLDIGT ont.

Innan han visste ordet av började skolan igen. Det var första gången han spenderat julen på slottet ensam, utan varesig Ron eller Hermione, och nu började han tvivla på sin hämnd. En röst hade börjat vakna till liv inom honom nu när chocken av förräderiet runnit undan, och den sa att det han gjorde knappast var varken smartare eller bättre än det Hermione gjort. Harry skakade bestämt undan rösten och bestämmde sig för att han var tvungen att slutföra det han båbörjat.

Området runt Hogwarts var vitt av det tjocka snötäcket som verkat komma för att stanna, och Harry kände hur hans humör blev lite bättre. Det var kvällen innan Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Cho och Yoshua skulle återvända. Han hade hela Gryffindor tornet för sig själv, för ingen ville sova med en vampyr och en dödsätare, i varjefall inte ensamma. Alltså kunde han spendera mycket tid på att öva sina Metamorphmagus färdigheter, och hans förvandlingar blev snabbare och snabbare. Harry hade redan för flera dagar sedan testat att _'metamorpha' _mörkrets märke på handleden, och satt nu och studerade det. Han ville vara säker på att det såg äkta ut, men han var ganska säker, och lättad över att det inte fungarade som ett riktigt märke.

Han hade också kommit på en egen 'dödsätar sång' som han nynnade för sigsjälv. En kväll när han suttit och planerat sin hämnd kom han på att det kanske var bäst att förvandla sig till någonting magiskt istället för att bara . Harry hade spenderat flera timmar med att leka bland bjälkarna i taket tillsammans med Erechon, och han hade känt sig lycklig under den korta tiden. Han hade till och med förvandlat sig till en eldsalamander, och drabbats av panik när han först sett att han stod i lågor...

Harry reste sig upp ur sin fotölj och såg sig omkring i det övergivna sällskapsrummet, som var lika tyst som övergivet, förutom de sprakande flammorna i spisen som spred sin värme i rummet. Harry gick mot porträtt hålet för att ta sig till sitt kontor och arbeta på sina lektioner, och försöka lära tavlorna i klassrummet att aldrig släppa in någon om inte han själv sagt någonting annat. Han hade tillslut lyckats övertala "Sir Terin Grön Skägg" att vakta hans dörr. Det var fantastiskt hur mycket makt ett magiskt porträtt hade. Harry hade flera gånger, i olika skepnader, försökt bryta sig in i kontoret, men varje gång hade han blivit hindrad av tavlan. Tavlan hade inte ens släppt in honom när han var Dumbledore, men Harry ändrade strax efter detta så att även Dumbledore fick gå in som han ville.

Harry hade skrivit brevet till Sirius, och han hade svarat att han redan visste om dödsätar grejen, och undrade om det fanns mer anledningar att svärta ner namnet Potter än bara lektioner. Harry visste inte hur han skulle svara på detta, så han lät helt enkelt bli. Sirius brev hade inte direkt uppmuntrat honom, bara fått honom att känna sig ännu värre. Men vad hade han väntat sig? Han var inte direkt en snäll pojke som förlät allting.

Han insåg rätt som det var att han var framme vid sitt kontor och öppnade dörren och klev in i rummet. Det såg ut som när han lämnat det. Överallt i rummet låg andra elevers uppsatser i hans ämne i drivor blandade med sina egna uppsatser i andra ämnen. Harry hade redan gjort upp ett träningsschema och en taktik. Han var smått förundrad över varför nästan allting verkade vara så försenat. Som det nu var skulle de vara tvugna att ha Quiddich match nästan varannan vecka i år. Han kröp in i sin varma säng, och försökte för gäves övertala sigsjälv att han gjorde rätt i att hämnas...

Han vaknade med ett ryck och såg sig omkring i sitt kontor. Solljus hade redan börjat krypa över golvet och upp längs de vinröda väggarna, men inte ens det vackra vädret eller nyvakenheten kunde dränka hans känslor som skrek att det han gjorde var fel. _Men varför ska _du_ vara bättre än _dem resonerade en liten röst. _Men varför ska jag vara lika illa?_ kontrade en annan. Den första rösten hade inget svar på detta, och det var ändå försent att dra sig ur nu. Han skakade på huvudet i ett fåfängt försök att få rösterna i hans huvud att tystna.

Han gick ut ur rummet och förbi det sovande porträttet. Han spenderade de sista timmarna innan resten av eleverna skulle återvända till skolan med en del förberedelser. När han var klar gick han ner till stora salen och såg mot de tomma elevhemsborden. Harry var den ända eleven som stannat över julen, men så var det ju också så att han dessutom var en lärare, och att han inte hade någon familj som ville ha honom hos sig. Vid den här tidpunkten visste väl Mrs Weasley allt om vad som hänt, och trodde att Harry var dödsätare. Harry lyckades pressa fram ett skadeglatt leende när han föreställde sig henne skälla ut Ron för att han haft del i att göra honom till en dödsätare, men det satt hårt åt. I själva verket visste han att han tyckte synd om Ron. Han skakade på huvudet igen, och hoppades att Mrs Weasley i varje fall var förbarmande nog att inte skälla ut Ginny... Kanske bara höjde på ögonbrynen åt henne... Eller kanske bara tröstade henne... Harry hoppades faktiskt på det sista, för vad Harry sett av Ginny innan hon lämmnade Hogwarts var hon nära bristnings gränsen känslomässigt sätt. Han ville inte äns tänka på vad hon kanske skulle göra... Han skakade än en gång på huvudet för att bli av med tankarna, och vände på klacken och skyndade sig ut ur storasalen och ut i snön.

Han tillbringade resten av dagen hos Hagrid, som hela tiden frågade varför han såg så deppig ut, och Harry gång på gång svarade "Det är inget. Jag är okej," när han i själva verket ville säga att han mådde urkasst bara för att hans liv var så oändligt komplicerat, men han tyckte att det skulle låta som självömkan, och han ville inte att Hagrid skulle tro att han var svag.

När klockan var sex började det strömma in vagnar genom grindarna. Hästlösa vagnar som körde eleverna från Hogsmeade stationen till Hogwarts. Harry tackade Hagrid för fikat (han hade varit så frånvarande att han till och med ätit några av hasta bullarna, trots att de krossade hans tänder) och skyndade sig ut bakvägen, vilket Hagrid inte kunde förstå varför han gjorde. Så fort Harry stängt dörren bakom sig förvandlade han sig till Fang och sprang klumpigt fram genom den för honom plötsligt halvmeter höga snön.

Harry kunde höra hur elever skrattade från vagnarna och pekade på honom, och han förstod hur dumt det måste sett ut där han studsade fram i snön. Han skällde glatt mot vagnarna och viftade på svansen och lät dreglet flöda. Han var tvungen att spela sin roll övertygande. Men då öppnades dörren till Hagrids stuga, och den riktiga Fang sprang ut. _Oj, oj._ tänkte Harry och slöt ögonen och ändrade sitt utseende lite, samtidigt som han dök ner i snön och låg mot marken så att eleverna i vagnarna inte skulle kunna se honom när han förvandlades. Fang verkade inte bry sig om Harry, utan studsade även han fram mot vagnarna. Harry kröp ut ur snön och ut på den uppskottade vägen som ledde upp till slottet och smög fram mellan vagnarna. Hans hjärta bultade. Han fick inte bli sedd. Det skulle verka misstänksamt att en arktisk varg sprang omkring i scottland... Snart stannade vagnarna och eleverna klev ut. Harry sprang hukandes jämnsides med en på dörrsidan på en tom vagn som nyss avlämmnat sina passagerare så att ingen skulle se hur han förvandlades tillbaka till Harry med mörkrets märke. Han gick sedan fram till porten precis i tid för att se Malfoy stiga ur sin vagn tillsammans med resten av hans gäng. Han nickade mot Harry, men Harry återgäldede inte gesten, utan gick rakt förbi honom och ställde sig sedan vid porten och såg mot eleverna som vandrade upp för trappan och in genom porten. Några vagnar senare kom dem han väntat på. Ron klev ur vagnen och hjälpte sedan Ginny ut. Ginny såg väldigt svag och avmagrad ut, och Harry misstänkte att hon skulle ramla ihop om det inte vore för Ron.

Detta fick Harry att helt tappa hakan. Han kämpade en strid inom sig, som han förlorade. Han sprang fram och hjälpte Ron genom att hissa upp Ginny över axeln, vilket inte var svårt, inte bara för att han var vampyr, utan för att hon knappt vägde någonting. Ron såg helt förbluffad ut, nästan nöjd. Harry kastade honom bara en isig blick och kastade snabbt ut en elak komentar.

"Vad är det med er människor? Har ni inte äns råd till mat längre? Kanske inte så konstigt med en jäkla mugglarälskare till far!"

Detta sopade bort smilet från Rons ansikte, men han blev inte arg, utan bara mer ångerfull och skakade på huvudet och efter det såg han bara rakt fram. Ginnys magra ansikte såg upp i hans eget, och det fanns inget uttryck i hennes ögon. De var döda, som om det inte fanns någonting i världen för henne längre, och det fick Harry att känna sig riktigt dålig till mods. Istället för att leda henne in i stora salen svängde han av mot sjukhusflygeln. Ron skulle just protestera, men Harry bara snäste åt honom.

"Hon måste få i sig näring. Och det ända hon kan få i sig det på är genom magisk medicin, för hon är alldeles för svag för att äta. Liknanade har jag bara sett en gång tidigare, och det var i historiaboken om andra världskriget..." Plötsligt hördes ett väsande ljud, och Harry såg sig förvånat omkring. Hade han tappat sin förmåga att förstå sig på vad ormar sade? Sedan insåg han att väsningen kom från Ginny.

"Det är okej," sa hon. "Det är inte så illa som det ser ut Ron, det är okej."

Harry insåg att Ginny kanske inte ens visste att det var Harry som stöttade henne nu. Hon kanske inte fattade vad som var vad, eller vem som var vem, eller att Harry var där över huvudtaget. Detta var allvarligt och han sparkade upp dörren till Madam Pomfreys kontor.

"Poppy! (Han hade börjat kalla henne detta efter alla middagar under jullovet) Vi har någon här som behöver näring desperat! Och mycket näring dessutom!" skrek han. Hon satt med ryggen mot honom.

"Måltiden börjar om..." började hon säga men medan hon talade hade hon vänt sig om och fått syn på Ginny. "Herre gud." var allt hon fick fram till en början. "Vad har hänt?"

"Jag vet inte. Fråga R... Honom, mena jag." sa Harry.

"Vi vet inte. Vi har inte kunnat få i henne någonting under hela jullovet, och hon har vägrat ta några trolldrycker, så vi antog att hon var deprimerad, och uppmuntring..." började Ron, men madam Pomfrey avbröt honom.

"Uppmuntrings besvärjelserna hade ingen effekt? Nej jag har sett detta syndromet tidigare... Vi kan hålla henne vid liv, men hon kan inte bli av med syndromet på väldigt länge. Harry, kan du följa med mig?"

Harry nickade och följde med Poppy in i hennes kontor. Det var välstädat och rent som vanligt i det runda kontoret, och överallt i hyllorna och på skrivbordet fanns magiska drycker och instrument.

"Harry, har du någon aning om varför hon blivit såhär? Har hon problem hemma?" frågade hon.

"Vilken typ av problem?" frågade Harry förvirrat.

"Jag vet att du är en vän till familjen, men du måste berätta, även om det är svårt... Sker det någon typ av övergrepp inom Weasley familjen? Kanske alkohol problem?"

Harry tappade fullständigt hakan. Han blev så chockad att han inte svarade på flera sekunder. "Nej," sa han sedan bestämmt. "De älskar sina barn... De skulle aldrig misshandla dem... Men Mrs Weasley är en jäkel på att skälla ut dem, men det är knappast inte ovanligt. Det brukar väl mammor vara..."

Madam Pomfrey nickade. "Då finns det bara en annan förklaring."

"Va? Vilken?" Undrade Harry.

"Hon har anorexia."

Harry kunde knappt tro att det var sant. "Va? Nej, inte Ginny väl?" Det lät helt otroligt, och dessutom fel i hans öron. "Ginny sysslar inte med sånt!" Sedan kom han på något, en föraning så hemsk att han villa kräkas. Tänk om det var hans fel, tänk om... Han vågade inte forsätta tankegången.

"Du vet någonting om detta?" frågade madam Pomfrey, som tydligen lagt märke till hans minspel.

Harry skakade bara på huvudet, men inom sig började hans dåliga samvete växa. Samvetet är som en rund sågklinga i hjärtat. När man får dåligt sammvete börjar klingan snurra och man får ont i hjärtat, men ju fler gånger man får dåligt samvete, desto slöare blir klingan tills dess att det inte längre finns några tänder kvar i klingan, och man blev oberörd av allting. Harry brukade inte få riktigt dåligt samvete, men nu fick han det, och klingans tänder var riktigt långa och vassa som skalpeller... Madam Pomfrey såg misstrogen ut, men ställde inga mer frågor. Istället tog hon fram en flaska i skrivbordet, men då flög dörren upp.

"Hon har svimmat!" skrek en hysterisk Ron. Det kändes som om hjärtat stannat för Harry. På mindre än två sekunder hade han ryckt till sig trolldrycken från Pomfrey och sprungit fram till sängen där Ron lagt Ginny. Hennes ögon var slutna, och hon såg dödsblek ut. Harry skyndade sig fram och hällde i henne flaskan med trolldryck och tvingade henne att svälja genom att föra handen längs hennes strupe, och han insåg att hon varken hade någon puls eller andades. När hon svalt hela trolldrycken såg Harry hur hon omedelbart började återgå till normal skapnad, hur hon återfick hullet och såg normal ut igen, men nu var det viktigaste att få liv i henne. Hennes form spelade ingen roll. Harry tog tag i hennes näsa och samlade oanvänd luft i munnen och blåste in den i hennes, och kollade sammtidigt ner över hennes bröstkorg för att göra sig säker att den lyftes. När han försäkrat sig att den gjorde detta rätade han på sig och placerade en hand på hennes bröstplatta och lade den andra handen över och började rytmiskt trycka ner hennes bröst korg sammtidigt som han räknade tyst för sig själv. _Ett, två, tre fyr..._ Han gav henne mer luft. Ron stog barra och tittade förfärat på, och Harry såg en tårar rinna ner för hans kinde. _Ett, två, tre, fyr..._ Madam Pomfrey såg på. Hon visste att det inte var någon bra idé att ta över, för då skulle det bli avbrott i livräddningen, och det kanske skulle betyda döden för Ginny... Mer luft. _Ett, två, tre, fyr... Hon är borta... Mer luft... Ett, två, tre, fyr... _

_Det kanske är dags att ge upp_, sa en röst plötsligt. Harry kände sig bara arg över att han äns tänkt tanken, och kämpade envist vidare. Mer luft. _Ett, två, tre, fyr..._ Mer luft. _Ett, två, tre fyr..._ Harry kände att hans rörelser började bli slappa, och han kände tröttheten komma över honom. Det var ingen kroppslig trötthet. Det var en själslig trötthet som skar i hjärtat istället för i muskelerna. Han hade förlorat hoppet, och han slutade sina rörelser.

"Lämna mig inte, Ginny." viskade han förtvivlat i hennes öra. "Inte nu." Han brydde sig inte om ifall de andra hörde, men hans röst var så svag att de antagligen inte gjorde det. Han bet ihop och fortsatte envist. Mer luft. _Ett, två, tre, fyr..._ Mer luft. _Ett, två..._ Plötsligt ryckte Ginny till och hostade mot Harrys mun. Harry kunde känna pulsen igen, och kände en enorm lättnad sprida sig genom honom. Ginny låg och flåsade i sängen utan att öppna ögonen. Harry vände blicken mot Ron, och det var verkligen svårt för honom att spela irriterad, men han lyckades hyffsat. "Tänk vad man ska behöva utstå för ett par blodsförädare." sa han och lämnade Rummet.

Han var inte säker på att varken Ron eller Ginny hört honom, och det spelade ingen roll. Ginny levde. Det var det enda som betydde något. På vägen stötte han på Hermione, som såg hade ett väldigt underligt ansiktsuttryck. Det såg ut som om hon visste någonting som Harry inte visste, och detta irriterade honom. Hon ställde sig ivägen för honom.

"Varför gör du såhär Harry?" frågade hon. _Åh, nej... Nu har hon kommit på något..._ tänkte Harry uppgivet.

"Vad?" snäste han. Han tänkte spela sin roll in i det sista, om det nu var så att hon listat ut att han fejkade.

Hermione suckade. "Tja, det är bara det faktum att du störtade fram för att hjälpa en 'blodsförädare' och sedan väcka henne till liv igen..."

"Ja, men... Vänta nu... Hur visste du att jag räddat livet på Gi... En blodsförädare?" frågade Harry misstänksamt. _Han_ hade i varje fall inte sagt något, så mycket var säkert, och _han_ var den som lämnat rummet först.

Hermione ryckte på axlarna. "Ett av porträtten berättade det."

Harry drog en lätnadens suck inom sig. Det var bara en teori, och än så länge kunde han omkullkasta den om han tänkte på vad han sa.

"Jaha, det var ju en klyftig teori, men den var tyvärr fel. Kan du flytta dig ur vägen, smutsskalle, för jag vill komma förbi." sa Harry släpigt.

"Harry varför spelar du, varför..." Hon tystnade. Hon hade tagit tag i hans handled när han skulle gå förbi, och kände antagligen märket han morphat dit. Hon såg ut som om hon var i trans när hon långsamt vände hans hand uppåt så att märket blev synligt för henne.

"Släpp mig! Nu måste jag tvätta mig igen! Jag tvättade nyss av snusket från blodsförädaren..." fräste Harry. Han kände en enorm tillfredställelse när han såg hur Hermione förfärat slog handen för munnen, men samtidigt kände han sig äcklad när han använde ordet blodsförädare som en förolämpning riktad mot Ginny. Harry kunde se hur hennes ögon fylldes av tårar.

"Vad har jag gjort?" mumlade hon förfärat innan hon vände sig om och sprang snyftandes ner längs korridoren mot enréhallen, och Harry såg att hon sprang upp för trappan antagligen mot Gryffindortornet. _Det är inte slut än, Hermione,_ tänkte Harry och log för sigsjälv. _Inte än... Hämnden är ljuv..._

Han kände sig bittert nöjd när han gick in i stora salen och slog sig ner brevid Yoshua vid Gryffindorbordet. Cho hade tydligen inte sagt något, för alla utom Slytherineleverna slände äcklade blickar mot honom. Plötsligt lade Harry märke till att han haft fel. Det fanns även Hufflepuff och Ravenclaw elever som inte slängde äcklade blickar mot honom. Men Harry visste inte om det berodde på att de var dödsätarsympatisörer eller om de helt enkelt inte bevärdigade honom sin blick. Harry åt inte mycket den kvällen. Han kände sig enormt lättad för att Ginny levde, men innerst inne gav han sigsjälv skulden för att hon överhuvudtaget behövt räddas, och han kände sig hemskt nöjd för att han gjort Hermione upprörd, men samtidigt visste han att han inte borde känna så... Var det Harrys Slytherin sida, som sorteringshatten upptäckt, som tog ut sin rätt, eller var det bara en tonårs kris? En fas han måste gå igenom? Men då slog det honom. Om han lät Slytherin sidan ta över skulle han förlora den Harry han en gång varit, och bli en hämdlysten och hatfylld människa. Han måste sluta tänka så mycket om han skulle klara av det här. Just då ställde sig McGonagall upp.

"Kan jag få allas uppmärksamhet en stund," beodrade hon. "Jag ska tillkännage Gryffindors nya quiddich kapten... Ronald Weasley!"

Harry satte pumpasaften i halsen, och fräste ut den, men önskde i samma stund att han inte gjort det. Alla blickar vändes mot honom, och de var fulla med avsmak. _Jaha, vad hade du väntat dig? Det är _Gryffindor_ du spelar för, inte Slytherin..._ Harry bestämde sig för att dölja chocken med ett försmädligt skratt.

"Skulle _han_ klara av att vara quiddichkapten?" pressade han fram mellan de falska skratten.

"Vi får hoppas det, för han ska vara årets nya _sökare_ också..." sa George som slagit sig ner brevid honom. På andra sidan George satte sig Fred. Harry blev så chockad att han ramlade av stolen. Chocken fick honom att vrålskratta, vilket var till hans fördel.

"S-Ska.... _Han_ vara sökare!?" Harry skakade av skratt. "Ja, lycka till Gryffindor! Till och med _Hufflepuff_ kan väl slå er nu!"

"Fattar du inte? Du är petad." sa Fred. "Vi vill inte ha några dödsätare i laget." Harry skrattade så mycket att han fick svårt att andas.

"S-Som om j-jag skulle vilja vara med i ett lag fyllt med smutsskallar, halvblod och blodsförädare som Weasleys som inte äns har råd till mat åt sitt yngsta barn?" hånade han. "Jag undanber mig helst det, och jag hade precis tänkt att lämna ansökan om att få lämna laget själv, så jag måste väl tacka er för att ni besparade mig besväret!" Fred och George flög på honom där han låg på golvet, men Harry reste sig obsvärat upp, trots ett flertal slag i magen och ansiktet. Han tog tag i framsidan av deras klädnader och lyfte upp dem på raka armar framför sig. De slutade omedelbart att slåss och tog upp händerna mot hans händer för att försöka få honom att släppa.

"Weasley! Potter! Vad sysslar ni med?" det var McGonagall som kom framrusandes. Harry släppte ner Fred och George.

"Åh, Minerva... De anföll mig, så jag lyfte bara bort dem. Vad tycker ni är ett lämpligt straff för att anfalla en _lärare_?" frågade Harry. McGonagall stannade.

"Är detta sant, Weasley?" frågade hon skarpt. Fred och George utbytte bara blickar som sade Harry att de tyckte vilket straff somhelst var värt att ta för att ha flugit på Harry och gett honom några slag. För trots att Harry inte skadades, gjorde det lika ont. "Jaha, Harry. Det blir väl bara att relegera dem..." sa McGonagall. All färg försvann ur Fred och Georges ansikten.

"M-Men professorn... Han är ju en död..." började George, men McGonagall skakade på huvudet.

"Dödsätare? Jag har också hört dessa rykten, Weasley, och..." började McGonagall. Harry visste att hon trodde att Harry bara gjorde detta för sina lektioners skull.

"Men jag tycker ändå att det är alldeles för högt straff att relegeras." sa Harry vilket fick Fred och George att förbluffat vända blicken mot honom. "Jag tycker det räcker med straff tjänst. Två veckor, i mitt kontor, klockan sju till tolv... Om det är okej med dig professorn?"

McGonagall tittade lungt på honom, men han visste att hon inte hade tänkt relegera dem. Detta var nämnligen en förutbestämd plan som Harry gjort upp med alla lärare... Och professor Trelawney hade såklart använt sig av detta på sina spådomskonst lektioner ("Jag ser en konspiration...") men annars hade de lyckats hålla det hemligt, och dessutom trodde ingen på Trelawney längre. "Ja, om du vill Harry." sa hon enkelt och återvände till honörs bordet. Harry följde henne med blicken men vände sig sedan mot Fred och George.

"Ni kan gå... Nej inte till bordet, upp till era sovsalar, ni har ätit färdigt." beodrade Harry. Han visste att de knappt börjat äta än, men han ville spela sin roll övertygande. Fred och George muttrade lågmält, men Harry hörde precis vad de sa om honom. "Tio poäng från Gryffindor för det där, Weasley." De blev omedelbart tysta och fortsatte sedan ut genom dörrarna till entré hallen. Harry satte sig ner igen brevid Yoshua. Yoshua sa ingenting utan stirrade bara rakt ut i tomheten, men Harry kunde se att han hade problem att koncentrera sig för då och då fladdrade hans blick bort mot Cho, och hans känslor speglade sig då omedelbart i hans ansikte. Harry log för sigsjälv och lassade upp mat på sin tallrik.

Det var dags för Fred och Georges första strafftjänst. Ginny åt fortfarande ingenting, och hennes blick var lika död som tidigare. Hermione såg alltid söndergråten ut, men hon åt i varje fall, vilket Harry kände sig lättad över. Ron var bara vresig mot alla som pratade med honom. Han hade skrämt en förstaårselev till tårar när denne frågade honom efter vägen till ett klassrum. Harry visste att det var så Ron uttryckte sina känslor. Han stängde antingen in dem och lät dem på så sätt gå ut över andra, eller så vägrade han uppföra sig moget mot den han var arg på på flere veckor.

Harry visste att Ginny fick gå till sjukhusflygeln varje kväll och få trolldrycken igen, men enligt Pomfrey var drycken beroende framkallande, så de fick bara använda sig av metoden en kort tid innan hon var tvungen att svälta ett tag. Just nu hade hon börjat på sin första svältperiod, men hennes humör ändrades inte för det. Hon såg fortfarande ut precis som Harry föreställt sig att någon som blivit kysst av en dementor såg ut. Hennes ögon var blanka och helt själlösa.

Harry skakade på huvudet för att bli av med dessa tankar. Han hade lyckats få reda på vem som tog över som vaktare efter Oliver Wood. Det var Neville, vilket fick Harry att bli ännu mer chockad, men det visade sig att Neville måste ha övat, för han var väldigt skicklig av vad Harry kunde se från sitt kontorsfönster när han skärpte blicken. Han kunde nänligen titta närmare på saker utan att flytta på sig hade han märkt en kväll i sin ensamhet då han undrade vad som stod på en uppsats som låg på golvet nåra meter ifrån honom, och hans blick plötsligt _'zoomats'_ in på pappret så att han kunde läsa det. Han hade först inte haft någon aning om hur han skulle få blicken normal igen, men han slöt bara ögonen några sekunder, och sedan var allt som vanligt igen. Han väcktes ur sina tankar av en knackning på dörren. Harry hade redan ställt fram två stolar på motsatt sida av skrivbordet och han reste sig upp och öppnade den stora dörren. Där stog två vresiga Fred och George. De hälsade inte, utan klev bara in i rummet och stirrade buttert på honom. Harry gick och satte sig på sin sida av skrivbordet. Fred och George stog fortfarande kvar mitt i rummet. Harry log och visade med en gest åt dem att sätta sig. De satte sig genast ner, men sade ingenting varesig till varandra eller Harry. Harry såg från den ena till den andra och lutade sig tillbaka i sin stol.

"Jaha... Slagskämparna Weasley. Jag måste säga att jag är stolt över er vilja att..." började Harry.

"Försök inte med ditt rekryterings snack!" utbrast George.

"Vi är inga jäkla Du-Vet-Vem Wannabes!" fyllde Fred i. Harry log mot dem.

"Precis vad jag vätade mig." sa Harry. "Men det är någonting ni inte känner till än, någonting jag ville berätta för er, som bara lärarna känner till..."

Det var George som avbröt honom. "Kom inte och påstå att du är någon typ av spion för vår sida..." började han, men Harry höjde bara handen för att få honom att bli tyst.

"Nej, det hade jag inte heller tänkt påstå." Harry tänkte efter vad han skulle säga nu. "Det jag tänker berätta för er kan låta vrickat, och det är det också. Men ni får absolut inte sprida detta vidare, eller bete er som om ni vet någonting som ingen annan vet, och jag vet att ni om någon klarar av det... Jag är ingen dödsätare..."

"Nej, visst..." avbröt Fred sarkastiskt. "Det är bara en rostatuering på handleden? Vi måste ha sett fel..."

Harry förstod att Fred måste ha sett märket när han höjde handen för att få tyst på dem, och en blick på George sa honom att även han sett det. "Jaså det? Det är inte verkligt," började Harry men George avbröt honom med en fnysning.

"Nähä, det är bara fingerfärg?" frågade han lika ironiskt som Fred. Harry bara log mot dem igen. "Och sluta le så dumt!" Harry höjde bara handen mot dem igen och slöt ögonen. Han tog bort märket och slog upp ögonen igen. Fred och George stirrade förbluffat på hans handled.

"Det ni nu såg är någonting som bara jag och Dumbledore kan... Det kallas metamorphmagi, och är ännu ovanligare än ormviskning." förklarade Harry.

"Men... Men hur ska vi veta att det inte bara är någon förtrollning?" frågade Fred misstroget. "Ja, så måste det vara. En förtrollning..." Harry bara suckade och slöt ögonen igen och förvandlade sig till en person som med all säkerhet skulle få dem att bli paffa.

"Trillingarna Weasley!" sa Harry glatt. Han hade förvandlat sig till Fred, som såg ut precis som George, så nu såg det ut som om tre exakt likadana personer satt i rummet. De såg helt chockade ut. Harry förvandlade sig till ett flertal personer, innan de såg ut att vara helt övertygade.

"Men--men varför vill du att folk ska tro att du är dödsätare?" frågade de. Harry skrattade.

"Två anledningar... Den anledning jag använt mig av när jag planerade detta med Dumbledore, och en annan anledning som liksom hänger ihop med den första... Jag tror inte ni skulle klara av att hålla tyst om någonting så oviktigt som en lektion, så jag berättar den andra anledningen..." Harry berättade hela historien om Ron, Hermione och Ginny. När han var klar såg Fred och George högst generade ut.

"Det--Alltså--Wow." Var allt de kunde säga. "Snacka om at ha rätt till att hämnas... Och snavka om en korkad plan! Var inte Hermione den smarta i ert gäng? Tänk att två Weasleys kunde göra någonting sådant..."

"Tja, en Weasley egentlingen. Ron visste inte vad han gjorde." sa Harry. "Så, kan jag räkna med er hjälp?"

"Visst, polarn," sa Fred. "Jag skäms för att vi någonsin trodde att du kunde vara dödsätare..."

"Det är okej. Inte ens mina bästa vänner kan ju genomskåda mig... För de är fortfarande mina bästa vänner, trots allt de gjort..." sa Harry och blev förvånad när han insåg att det var sant.

"Tänk att vi var med och röstade ut dig ur laget..." fortsatte han som om han inte hört.

Nu var det lite svårare att förlåta dem. När chocken lagt sig hade Harry blivit väldigt upprörd över att inte vara med i laget längre. "Tja, _det_ var ju å andra sidan väldigt korkat av er. Nu kan ni ju aldrig få tillbaka mig i laget utan att kicka Ron, och det vill jag inte..." sa Harry. Det kanske lät lite arrogant, att han kallt räknade med att han var bättre än Ron, men det var det som upptagit hans tankar ända sedan chocken lagt sig. Han var ute för gott, eller så skulle de kicka hans bästa vän. Fred och George tittade nedslaget ner i knäna.

"Nej, det var inte det smartaste draget, vi vet." sa Fred nedstämmt. "Nu kommer vi aldrig vinna... Eller vänta... George?"

"Ja?" kom det från hopfullt från George. "Jag antar att du kommit på någonting?"

"Vi kan fixa det. Jag sticker upp och snackar med Ron direkt..." Fred skulle just resa sig upp, men Harry hindrade honom.

"Nej!" utbrast han. "Han skulle misstänka något! Och jag som trodde att ni kunde hålla tyst om ni ville..."

Fred skrattade. "Jag bara skojade. Såklart jag insåg att jag inte kunde snacka med Ron om det än." Harry var inte säker på om han talade sanning.

Resten av kvällen gick åt att hjälpa Harry planera nästa lektioner, och Harry lärde dem också hur man får till exempel en stol att ställa sig där man ville, eftersom Accio fick stolen att komma farande mot en, och inte dit man ville att den skulle stå. Fred och George var måttligt imponerade, och Harry försvarade sig med att det kanske skulle kunna komma till nytta i deras skämt grejer. De betvivlade detta, men försökte ändå lära sig trollformeln. Harry var förvånad över att de fått så dåliga G.E.T betyg eftersom de verkade kunna lära sig så lätt.

"Men Harry... Varför berättade du för oss?" frågade Fred. Harry ryckte på axlarna.

"Om jag ska vara ärlig så kanske jag behöver er hjälp någon gång, och ju längre tid ni tror att jag är dödsätare, desto svårare skulle det bli att övertala er att jag inte var det." förklarade han. "Desutom kändes det jobbigt att bara ha en vän som stöder mig i detta. Tja, Cho vet ju också förstås men hon vet bara den falska anledningen, och det räcker för att hålla henne tyst, men hon är inte direkt en nära vän som Yoshua, eller ni. Men ni får inte vara vänliga mot mig när det finns andra i närheten. Starta hellre lite mer slagsmål med mig..." Fred och George skrattade.

"Det var du som sa det." sa Fred.

Harry höll ut sin trollstav och sade "Tempus Elon!" med befallande stämma, och siffror av röd rök sköt ut ur trollstaven. Harry insåg att det var dags för Fred och George att gå upp till Gryffindor tornet, och de verkade också inse det, för de sa adjö och gick ut ur rummet. Harry gjorde sig i ordning och skyfflade undan några uppsatser från sin säng och kröp ner under täcket. Fred och Georges besök hade fått honom att glömma av sina känslor ett tag, men nu träffade de honom med all kraft, som en varm stekpanna i ansiktet. Harry kände hur hans hjärta knöt ihop sig så mycket att det antagligen kunde rymmas i ett snapsglas. Han slöt ögonen och gled in i oroliga drömmar om att falla ner mot den oundvikliga marken...

När han vaknade morgonen efter var det redan ljust, och en uggla knackade på fönstret till hans kontor. Han gick upp och öppnade fönstret och ugglan flög in och satte sig på hans sängkant. Harry gick fram till den tog loss pergramentet från dess fot och rullade upp det. Det var från Hagrid.

**"Hallå, Harry.**

**Ja tror det är bäst om du ändrar mitt minne, för de**

**slog mig plötsligt att ja inte e så bra på att hålla**

**hemligheter... Jag försa mig nästan när Hermione**

**och Ron var här igår kväll. Att ja aldrig kan hålla**

**snattran! Åh, vid min mors skägg! Ja, just det. Kom**

**Ner till mig idag. Jag har lite allvar att diskutera me**

**dej.**

**Hagrid."**

Harry kunde se att Hagrid var arg på sigsjälv, och han suckade. Hagrid hade rätt. Han var faktiskt riktig dålig på att hålla mun, men detta skrev ju Harry inte i svaret, utan krafsade ner:

**"Hej, Hagrid.**

**Klandra inte dig själv nu. Det kan ju inte vara så lätt. Jag**

**menar Hermione och Ron är ju dina vänner lika mycket**

**som de är mina. Förresten, har du sett Ginny utomhus**

**det senaste? Jag ser henne bara inne i slottet förutom när hon**

**har lektioner. Det kan ju inte vara nyttigt. Och enligt alla**

**andra lärare har det börjat gå dåligt med hennes skol**

**arbete. Hur går det för henne i s.v.m.d? Annars hoppas jag**

**att du har det bra... Och försök att inte klandra dig själv.**

**Ron och Hermione är experter på att få ur folk vad de inte**

**vill berätta.**

**Harry."**

Harry rullade ihop sitt pergrament och tänkte hårt, och innan han visste ordet av hade brevet susat ut genom fönstret och ner mot Hagrids stuga. Harrys skuldkänslor var så stora nu att han höll på att tappa livskraften. Han hade sett sin aura bli allt mindre och mattare ju längre tiden fick.

Han skakade bara på huvudet, och gick ut från sitt kontor. Han gick ner till stora salen och såg sig omedelbart om efter Ginny. Ginny satt med händerna i knät längst bort från alla andra och stirrade dött rakt framåt. Harry greps av en väldig lust att bara sätta sig brevid henne och lägga en tröstande arm runt henne och viska någonting uppmuntrande i hennes öra, och kanske ge henne en liten kyss på kinden, och sedan... Harry skakade på huvudet för att avbryta tankekedjan. Han satte sig istället brevid Yoshua, och alla flyttade ifrån dem. Yoshua stirrade bara rakt fram igen. Men inte ut i tomheten som vanligt, utan på Cho som satt mitt imot på Ravenclaws bord. Harry log _inte_ för sigsjälv. Han kunde inte känna lycka längre. Den var utnött och borta. Kvar fanns bara bitterhet och illvilja, och han stod inte ut med det längre. Cho tittade på Yoshua med ett leende då och då, antagligen ett sådant leende som skulle fått Harry att smälta om det inte vore för att han aldrig haft känslor för henne egentligen, utan bara varit påverkad av en trolldryck.

Harry kunde inte äta någonting, för hans skuld känslor hängde över honom. Han ville bara få tillbaka sina vänner, men han kunde inte göra det än. Han var tvungen att hålla ut. Plötsligt såg han att Ginny reste sig upp och började gå mot entrehallen med tårar rullanded ner för hennes kinder. Harry försökte se hennes aura, men den existerade knappt, och var så matt att den var grå, och på flera ställen var den helt bruten. Och det som fick Harry att bli riktigt orolig var att den krympte. Lite i taget blev den mindre och mindre. Harry vågade inte tänka på vad som skulle hända om hennes aura försvann helt och hållet. Han skakade på huvudet och följde diskret efter.

Han älskade Ginny hade han för längesedan insett men aldrig vågat erkänna för sigsjälv. Hämnden åt upp honom innifrån, och för att inte tala om Ginny, som verkade vara helt förstörd. Han gick in i sitt kontor och funderade allvarligt på om det verkligen var värt att förstöra sitt liv och Ginnys bara för att få ut sin hämnd...

Det hade blivit kväll när Harry kom ut ut sitt kontor och gick upp längs trapporna. Han hade hört att Ginny var påväg mot astronomitornet för att studera extra, något som astronomiläraren varit väldigt glad över. Harry hoppades att hon kanske var påväg att återhämta sig, men det var inte därför han gav sig av mot Tornet. Han ville be henne om förlåtelse för hur dum han varit och berätta att han verkligen ångrade allt han gjort. Han skulle säga att han älskade henne, även om han verkligen inte trodde hon skulle uppskatta det. Det var idiotiskt av honom att tro att hennes tillstånd berodde på honom, men han tänkte att hon kanske skulle våga berätta för honom vad som verkligen tryckte henne, om han bara kunde få henne att lite på honom igen, något som han starkt misstrodde efter allt han gjort.

Det tog några minuter, men snart mottes han av nattkylan när han öppnade falluckan upp till astronomitornet. Han såg sig förvirrat omkring, men såg inte Ginny någonstans. På bröstvärnet stog en staty av en kvinna som Harry aldrig tidigare lagt märke till. Harry kunde först inte se i mörkret, men sedan sprakade vampyr synen igång. Det han såg fick nästan hans hjärta att stanna. Ginny stod där på muren som sluttade rakt ner mot den skoningslösa marken. Hennes ögon var alldeles blanka och uttryckslösa, och hon såg bara sorgset ner på Harry som var alldeles frusen. Med en sista suck slöt hon ögonen och lutade sig bakåt och föll över kanten ner mot den hårda marken.

Det kändes som om tiden stannade för Harry. Det var som i slowmotion. Han flög upp och sprang fram till kanten med bara en tanke i huvudet.

_Ginny_.

Han slängde sig efter henne och slöt ögonen och tänkte på den gången han räddat Vingfåle, och kände smärtan han alltid kände när han förvandlade sig till någonting omänskligt. Han lät vingarna vara infällda mot kroppen för att dyka snabbare neråt. Eftersom hans fjädrar och kropp var mycket mer aerodynamiskt formade, kunde han falla förbi Ginny, och när han var under henne bredde han ut sina vingar, och Ginny slog i hans rygg med en duns. Hon orkade tydligen inte mer, eller också var hon medvetslös, för hon försökte inte hoppa av och Harry flög in över den förbjudna skogen. Det kändes ovant att flyga, men av någon anledning visste han vad han skulle göra. Han cirklade runt och flög tillbaka mot astronomitornet. Han landade lätt på stengolvet, och gick ner på knä. Ginny gled av honom och låg på rygg och snyftade med slutna ögon. Harry kunde knappt se hennes aura längre. Han förvandlade sig tillbaka till mänsklig skepnad och lade armen runt henne. Hon verkade inte äns märka det. Hon snyftade fortfarande.

"Din dummer." sa han tröstande. "Ska du ta kål på mig, va? Hur tror du jag skulle känna mig om du dog? Om jag aldrig hann berätta för dig hur mycket jag älskar dig?" Han till hälften grät, till hälften skrattade, som man gör när man är upprörd och lättad på samma gång. Ginny slutade snyfta, men Harry såg att hennes aura var alarmerande nära att helt försvinna.

"Det hjälper inte att du försöker uppmuntra mig. Du avskyr mig, och jag förstår dig. Jag..."

Harry vände bara försiktigt hennes ansikte mot honom, och kände hennes varma andedräkt strömma mot sitt ansikte. Han visste vad han ville, nu mer än någonsin. Hon öppnade ögonen. Hennes vackra ögon såg rakt in i hans, men de var fortfarande så sorgsna att han nästan flämtade till. Harry närmade sig hennes läppar, och det kändes som om han skulle sprängas. Han slöt sina egna ögon när deras munnar möttes. Harry blev alldeles yr i huvudet när han märkte att hon inte bara lät sig bli kysst, utan kysste tillbaka också. Av någon outgrundlig anledning visste Harry att hon redan förlåtit honom.


	14. För Hogwarts!

**14. För Hogwarts**

Harry visste inte hur länge han legat där när han vaknade. Ginny skakade i honom.

"Harry... Harry..." sa hon. "Vakna din dummer. Vi har sovit här ute hela natten!"

Harry reste sig upp på armbågarna och såg upp på Ginny som tornade upp sig över honom. För vanliga människor skulle det vara svårt att se någonting i mörkret, men Harry var ju ingen människa. Han såg Ginnys vackra ansikte se ner på honom, för tillfället iklätt ett leende som fick Harry att smälta. Han log tillbaka. Det syntes att hon bara var människa, för hon kunde inte riktigt se honom i ögonen, utan verkade ha fixerat sin blick där hon trodde att ögonen satt på ett ungefär. Harry reste sig upp brevid henne och kramade om henne. Hon lutade huvudet mot hans axel och suckade djupt, men det kändes som om hon hade tankarna på annat håll. Harry kysste henne snabbt på kinden och sedan började de ta sig ner för traporna i tornet. Ginny sade ingenting, men Harry såg att hon hade något på hjärtat som hon inte vågade säga. "Vad är det, Ginny?" frågade Harry tillsist. "Jag ser på dig att det är något du vill."

Hon tvekade någon sekund. "Jag ville bara fråga om... Tja, det är klart, om du tror på det så kan _jag_ väl stå ut med det... Men tänk på mamma och pappa och alla andra. Och Hermione... Varför?" Allt detta sade hon i ett andetag utan att pausa en gång. Harry fattade noll.

"Va?" Frågade han, inte för sista gången i sitt liv.

"Jo, du vet..." Hon verkade söka efter ord. "Du vet dödsätarna."

Äntligen förstod Harry vad hon pratade om. Det hade inte funnits speciellt mycket tid för förklaringar kvällen innan. "Jaså det..." Nu var det hans tur att söka efter ord. "Det var bara en.. En dum hämndaktion."

"Hämndaktion?" frågade Ginny förvirrat .

Harry förklarade vad han sysslat med den senaste tiden, och hon lyssnade noga. Hon nickade då och då, och ibland rynkade hon pannan eller höjde på ögonbrynen. "Det är allt. Sedan klarade jag inte av att vara utan dig, och jag kände att jag var tvungen att avblåsa hämnden. Du mådde ju så dåligt, och jag visste att det var mitt fel. Jag var tvungen att ställa allt till rätta igen.

Ginny skakade på huvudet. "Jag mådde verkligen jättedåligt," erkände hon. "men hur kunde du rädda mig? Ena stunden slöt jag ögonen och började falla, och sedan dunsade jag ner i någonting, och trodde att det var marken och att jag hade... Vänta nu... Gjorde jag det? Är detta paradiset?"

Harry skrattade. Det var första gången han kunnat skratta på riktigt på väldigt länge. "Är jag och ett dammigt torn din uppfattning om paradiset?" frågade han. "Kanske det."

Ginny log mot honom. "Nej kanske inte... Eller jo, det är inget fel på dig, men tornet lämnar övrigt att önska och..." hon kom av sig och rodnade. Helt otroligt, tänkte Harry. Till och med rodnaden klädde henne. Han lutade fram och kysste henne på pannan. Ginny flämtade och drog ner hans ansikte och kysste honom. Han gjorde inget motstånd, utan lät henne utforska honom. Harry hade aldrig förr blivit kysst så djupt, och han återgäldade snart tjänsten. Deras ansikten och kroppar tryckte mot varandra, och Ginny höll honom nästan krampaktigt intill sig. Harry log brett inombords. Han skulle aldrig mer skulle kunna sluta le. Nu när det falska medvetandet var besegrat, kunde han vara sigsjälv igen. Ginny släppte taget och log mot honom. "Du har inte besvarat min fråga än. Hur kunde du rädda mig?"

Harry log lite mindre. "Så lätt kunde man inte avleda dina tankar?" frågade han skämtsamt, och Ginny skrattade och slog honom på bröstet. Han låtsades att det gjorde ont. "Det är inte så enkelt. Jag vill...får inte berätta för någon... Det är aldeles för mycket..."

"Du kan inte inleda ett förhållande med lögner från första början." envisades Ginny. "Litar du inte på mig?" Harry suckade och drog in henne i närmsta klassrum. "Nej, Harry. Det är ingen idé att försöka avleda mig igen..." Det var hennes tur att le busaktigt. Harry skrattade.

"Hur frestande det än låter, var det inte det jag tänkte..." Harry låtsades tänka efter. "Eller kanske lite, men det var inte anledningen till varför jag... Nej, strunt samma..." Ginny skrattade igen.

"Du har vrickad humor..." sa hon. "Hermione berättade aldrig..." Hon bokstavligt talat bet sig i tungan och vände bort blicken. Harry vände hennes ansikte mot hans och log lite blekt. Han hade haft fel. Han kunde göra mindre än att bara le.

"Det är okej, Ginny." försäkrade han. "Jag har kommit över det där nu, men försök att inte nämna det... Det jag nästan gjorde med någon jag egentligen inte älskade, även om det kändes så..." Han visste inte hur han skulle avsluta meningen. Ginny tittade bara tyst och fundersamt på honom.

"Du är otrolig." konstaterade hon. "Du lyckades få mig att tänka på annat igen. Men nu _måste_ du berätta för mig..."

Harry skrattade. "Ja, jag inser nu att det inte funkar att avleda dig... Kanske minnesförtrolling?" Ginny såg lite skrämd ut. "Nej, jag bara skojade. Det är bara Hermione som sysslar med sånt..." Harry insåg att situationen inte var allt för olik den gången då Ron försökt berätta någonting för Harry, trots att han visste att han inte fick. Harry grep tag om trollstaven och vände sig om mot dörren. "Jag måste vara beredd om någon skulle springa in och försöka ändra ditt minne." förklarade han när han såg hennes frågande ansikts uttryck.

"Paranoid?" kom det roat från Ginny. Harry bestämde sig för att jävlas lite med henne,

"När man får reda på att någon som man sett som en av ens bästa vänner matat en med olika trolldrycker, bland annat käleksdrycker, så att man blir kär i henne, och att en annan av ens bästa vän och hans lillasyster var med på det hela, kan man lätt bli lite paraniod, ja." Ginny hade inget svar på detta, utan tittade bara ner i sitt knä. Harry kunde se att hennes aura mattades knappt märkbart av skuldkänslor. Harry log, och började berätta att han var metamorphmagus, och så vidare. Hennes ansikte lystes upp av förståelse när han var klar med berättelsen.

"Det förklarar ju Dobby, Ravenclaw flickan, och säkert en massa annat också..." mumlade hon. "Men, jag förstår fortfarande inte profetian... En flammhårig... Det måste ju nästan vara en Weasley, eller hur?"

Harry ryckte på axlarna. "Nja, inte nödvändigtvis..." Han slöt ögonen och ändrade sin hårfärg från svart till röd. Det kliade på huvudet som alltid, men annars var det en bagatell jämnfört med att förvandla sig till en hippogriff. Det gjorde fruktansvärt ont när benen i kroppen förändrades. Men eftersom hundar och vargar är så nära människor gjorde det tydligen inte lika ont. Ginny såg förbluffad ut.

"Wow." sa hon efter en stund. "Harry Weasley... Eller kanske Ron Potter?" Harry tänkte efter. Det var ju trots allt Rons hår han lånade, men vad stämde mest? Harry Weasley eller Ron Potter? Harry bestämmde sig för Harry Weasley. "Snart kanske det blir en Ginny Potter?" fortsatte hon med ett skälmskt leende.

Harry skrattade. "Sakta i backarna, Ginny Potter. Vi har inte lämmnat skolan än..." Ginny log mot honom, men sa ingenting. De lämnade klassrummet och gick ner längs korridoren och njöt av varandras sällskap under tystnad. Harry kände sig fortfarande som om någon använt _Wingardium Leviosa_ besvärjelsen mot honom. De kom halvvägs till Gryffindor tornet när Ron kom springandes mot dem.

"Ginny! Bra att du hittade henne först Harry... När fick du ordern? Jag fick den nyss." Han viftade med ett grått kuvert, och när Harry såg sigillet och entligen kopplade började allt gunga för honom, och det kändes som om han skulle svimma.

"Ron! Vad har du gjort?" utbrast Ginny. Ron blev så överraskad över att höra henne prata igen så att han ryckte till som om han fått ett slag, och han tappade brevet. Harry insåg vad som fått henne att reagera. När han viftade med brevet hade hans tröjärm halkat ner och avslöjat en tatuering med en dödskalle med en orm som stack ut ur munnen. Ron skyndade sig att rätta till ärmen.

"Ährm... Har du inte berättat för henne?" frågade han Harry. Plötsligt verkade han få syn på Harrys förvirrade ansitkte. Han tittade misstroget på honom. "Du var väl med när jag fick märket?" Han talade som om Ginny inte var där, vilket kanske inte var så konstigt eftersom hon hade varit okontaktbar de senaste veckorna. Han tittade på Harry, och förståelse började sprida sig över hans ansikte, och plötsligt dök han mot brevet, men Harry var snabbare.

"Accio!" befallde han och sträckte ut handen, och brevet kom flygande mot honom genom luften. Ron sprang fram och försökte desperat slita det ur handen på Harry, men Harry metamorphade sig lika hög som Hagrid. Det tog en stund innan varken Harry eller Ron insåg var han gjort. Harry hade ändrat sig utan att bluda eller koncentrera sig särskilt mycket, och Ron blev väl antagligen väldigt förvirrad när Harry bara växte inför honom. Harry höll obesvärat brevet ovanför honom, men då tog Ron fram sin trollstav.

"Lamslå!" skrek han panikslaget, men Harry duckade och Ron som siktat mot Harrys överkropp, missade. Harry hade krymt igen.

"Expeliarmus!" ropade Harry, och Rons trollstav kom vinande genom luften, och han fångade den lätt i handen. Ron låg kvar på golvet och snyftade där han landat efter att ha slungats bakåt av besvärjelsen. Harry läste brevet. Det han läste fick hans hjärta att flyga upp i halsgropen. Ron reste sig upp.

"Du är alltså spion, trots allt?" frågade han. Det var inte illa menat, mer beundrande. "Jag önskar att jag hade mod till det... Att jag är en Gryffindor elev är oförståeligt... Jag ville bara visa att jag..."

Harry skakade på huvudet. "Dumbledore måste få veta... Han slöt ögonen, och försökte för första gången att tala med någon genom hjärnan istället för att bara lyssna. _Dumbledore! _ropade han i sina tankar. _Dumbledore!_ Han tänkte riktigt hårt på honom, så hårt att han nästan fick huvudvärk, och försökte sedan igen. _Dumble..._

_Jag hörde dig första gången Harry. Jag visste bara inte om jag kunde tro mina öron... Eller rättare sagt huvud... Hör du mig, Harry?_ Harry kände igen rösten som Dumbledores.

_Ja. Dödsätarna planerar en attack mot skolan. Samla alla lärare, _sa Harry.

_Dödsätarattack? Här? Hur vet du det, Harry?_

_Ron. Han är en dödsätare. Han har fått ett brev... _förklarade Harry.

Det blev tyst.

_Dumbledore?_ frågade Harry osäkert.

"Alla elever från femte årskurs och uppåt samlas med lärarna nere i stora salen. Yngre elever följer med Professor Flitwick ner i fängelse hålorna. Allt kommer förklaras när alla är samlade." sa en ekande röst. Det lät som om den spelades upp överallt i hela skolan, men Harry kunde inte se några högtalare. Plötsligt kom en massa silverpilar skjutandes ner mot dem i korridoren. Harry duckade och drog ner Ginny till marken, eftersom hon verkade vara allt för paralyzerad för att röra sig. Attacken hade redan börjat...

"Harry, vad sysslar du med?" frågade Ginny upprört. Harry tittade förvirrat på henne.

"Jag..." Han tittade osäkert efter silverpilarna. Var det bara han som såg dem? Sedan såg han en pil stå stilla i luften mitt framför ögonen på honom. Nu såg Harry att det i själva verkat inte alls var någon pil, utan ett pappers flyg. Han tog tag i det och läste samma meddelande som han hört nyss. Antagligen ifall någon nu kunde undgå att höra... tänkte Harry. Harry kände sig ganska generad. "Jag trodde att de var farliga..." Ron skrattade.

"Jag vet inte hur det är i mugglarvärlden, men här anfaller papper inte folk."

Harry kastade honom en isig blick, och han tystnade. Harry hade aldrig kännt sig så besviken på Ron. Det kändes som om han inte kände honom längre. "Kom med nu. Dumbledore behöver oss." Ron följde med, men Harry förstod att det inte var riktigt frivilligt. Harry undrade hur det kom sig att Ron kunde bli dödsätare. Men sen slog det honom. Det kanske var hans fel... Kanske var Ron så desperat att han trodde att Harry skulle förlåta honom om han låtsades ha samma åsikter? Harry skakade på huvudet. Det fick han ta reda på senare. Nu var det viktigaste att hjälpa Dumbledore. Harry hade ingen aning om hur stor anfallet skulle bli. Han visste att en del skulle skadas, kanske till och med dö, och det gjorde ont rakt in i själen att tänka på det. Han styrde stegen mot stora salen, och när de kom dit såg de att den var överbefolkad av elever som stod i en väldig röra. Harry kunde se att de yngre eleverna samlades vid professor Flitwick som stod på en mindre hylla för att kunna se ut över mängden. De flesta elever såg skrämda ut, andra bara milt förvirrade. Och några, mestadels från Slytherin, verkade vara förväntansfulla. Harry stängde ute sina hatkänslor gentimot de sistnämnda, och koncentrerade sig på Dumbledore som plötsligt uppenbarat sig. Han vinkade åt Flitwick som började leda de yngsta eleverna ner mot fängelsehålorna. Så fort de var utom hörhåll började Dumbledore tala.

"Mina kära elever. Jag har just fått reda på hemska nyheter." Det blev omedelbart tyst i hela salen. Alla visste, eller kände på sig, att någonting hemskt skulle hända. De hörde det på allvaret i Dumbledores röst. "Jag har nyss fått reda på att Hogwarts skall attackeras av dödsätare." Folk tittade skrämt på varandra. Harry kunde höra hur de viskade sinsemellan om varför folk de trodde var dödsätare (vilket innefattade Harry) stannade kvar på skolan när den skulle attackeras. De som stod i närheten av Harry kastade blickar fyllda med avsky mot Harry. Harry gav dem bara av deras egna medicin, men Ron tittade ner i golvet. Ingen verkade märka någonting, för Dumbledore hade höjt handen för att be om tystnad, och alla riktade sin uppmärksamhet mot honom istället. "Vi måste försvara oss. Alla elever som är här nu, skall ge sig ut och möta dem ansikte mot ansikte. Det kanske får dem att fly, men det kan hända att vi måste slåss. Isåfall kan jag inte förneka att en del av er kommer att skadas. Andra till och med dö." Vissa av eleverna såg misstroget på honom. De trodde helt enkelt inte sina öron. Andra såg vettskrämda ut, Andra dödsallvarliga. De visste vad som väntade dem. "Trots att det smärtar mig mycket, måste jag leda er alla ut i slag, ett slag som vi kanske kommer att förlora. Voldemort har vuxit i makt (nästan alla ryckte till när namnet uttalades) och han har även dementorerna på sin sida." Några av eleverna grät.

"Men vi ska visa honom att det finns de som gör allt för att slåss mot ondska!" ropade Dumbledore ut över den förbluffade elevskaran. "Att det finns de som aldrig böjer sig efter hans vilja. De som är beredda att offra sig själva för det de tror på. Modiga och starka hjärtan från Gryffindor. Loyala och trofasta hjärtan från Hufflepuff: Begåvade och kvicktänkta hjärnor från Ravenclaw. Till och med listiga och målmedveta hjärtan från Slytherin. Låt oss möta mörkrets herre! Låt oss marchera ut och visa honom att dessa människor finns! Visa honom att han aldrig kommer få makten över oss! Visa honom att Hogwarts står enat!" Det kanske inte lät speciellt, men Harry kunde se att han hade gjort intryck. En del av eleverna var tårögda, fast med ett beslutsamt leende på läpparna. Plötsligt höjde någon i Gryffindor delen sin trollstav i luften.

"För Hogwarts!" ropade en bekannt röst.

"För Dumbledore!" fyllde en snarlik röst in, och ännu en trollstav sköt i vädret. Det var Fred och George som börjat. Alla följde deras exempel. Snart var hela salen fylld med höjda armar och _'För Hogwarts!' _ekade igenom hela salen. Till och med en del av Slytherin eleverna höjde sina trollstavar. En del frivilligt, en del verkade bara följa med strömmen. Andra som Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle och Zabini hånlog bara och lämmnade stora salen. Dumbledore såg det inte, eller också ignorerade han det, för han började röra sig ner mot golvet. Alla bredde väg åt honom, och följde sedan efter. När han kom fram till Dörren stannade han. Harry, som följt precis bakom honom fick syn på hans stela ansikte. Harry uthärdade inte den blicken, och tittade bort och blev överraskad av att se Ginny där.

"Ginny, vad?.."

"Harry, jag är kanske inte en femteårs elev, men jag tänker slåss."

"Nej, Ginny. Lyssna på mig. Jag vill att du stannar här..." började han, men Ginny avbröt honom.

"Harry, jag bestämmer själv vad jag gör..."

"Ginny, snälla. Jag ber dig." Han tog hennes hand. "Stanna här. Ingen kommer klandra dig. Jag skulle inte stå ut med att... Det skulle ta kål på mig. Snälla, Ginny. Lova mig att du inte går ut." Han klämmde hennes hand. Det syntes att hon hade mer protester att komma med, och hon skakade irriterat på huvudet, men hon gick med på det.

"Okej Harry. Jag stannar här." Harry försökte le uppmuntrande mot henne, men det var en allt för allvarlig situation. Han kysste henne på kinden.

"Om jag inte kommer tillbaka..." började han.

"Du kommer tillbaka." sa hon direkt, och hennes övertygelse var så stor att Harry kände sig nästan säker på att han skulle det. "Lova mig att komma tillbaka." tillade hon sedan hastigt. Harry nickade och kysste henne. Hon var tydligen mer övertygad om att han skulle klara sig än vad han själv var. Hon kysste honom en sista gång på pannan innan hon vände sig om och gick upp för marmourtrappan. När hon kom upp till sista trappsteget vände hon sig mot honom. Han koncentrerade sig och såg hennes aura. Den var väldigt ostabil. Den verkade vara uppspelt och orolig på samma gång. Den röda glöden gick som i vågor. Harry tvingade sig att titta på Dumbledore igen. Han såg lite road ut. Ron såg ut som om han blivit träffad av blixten. Harry höjde rösten igen. "För Hogwarts! För Friheten!" Alla stämmde in och höjde sina trollstavar i luften igen. Dumbledore log mot Harry.

"Allt för lik din far..." viskade han så att bara Harry hörde. Harry nickade tacksamt. Att bli liknad efter sin far gjorde honom alltid stolt. Han slog upp dörren, och Hogwarts elevskara, ledd av sin rektor Albus Dumbledore, den mäkrigaste trollkarlen i världen, marscherade ut i det oranga gryningsljuset från solen som kämpade sig för att komma upp över trädtopparna. Det gröna gräset var täckt av morgondagg, och kanske två hundra meter bort började skogen som en stor skugga. Det var en vacker morgon.


	15. Enade skall vi stå

**15. Enade skall vi stå, eller delade skall vi falla**

Just som de ställt upp sig såg Harry rörelser i skogen. Det var mörka skuggor som kämpade sig fram. Flitwick hade kommit upp från fängelsehålorna och infunnit sig bland lärarna. Eleverna stod på en rad, så att deras förhäxningar och förbannelser inte skulle träffa någon av kamraterna i ryggen. Det var dödstyst i flera minuter. Sedan krossades tystnaden av ett skrik.

"Anfall!"

Det var dödsätarna som kom springandes över gräset. Att säga att de var många vore en underdrift. De var _otroligt_ många! Hela skogen verkade krylla av dödsätare. Hur hade detta hänt? Frågade sig Harry.

"Avada Kedavra!" skrek en av dem. Förbannelsen susade rakt mot Dumbledore. Harry trodde att den skulle träffa honom, men just som den skulle träffa försvann Dumbledore med ett litet _plopp_ och uppenbarande sig en liten bit till vänster om stället han stått. Förbannelsen träffade Hogwarts slotsmur, och stenen som träffats började vittra sönder... Dumbledore hade uttalat en besvärjelse så snabbt att Harry inte hann höra den, men när den lila strålen träffade dödsätaren föll han ihop och ryckte krampaktigt. Harry tittade skrämt på sin rektor.

"Han är inte död, Harry. Han plågas långsamt." Harry kunde höra att han var riktigt nöjd över sigsjälv. Harry visste nu mer än någonsin varför Voldemort fruktade Dumbledore. Harry tittade framåt precis i tid för att se en rödstråle träffa honom i magen. Harry väntade sig att bli medvetslös, men besvärjelsen hade bara studsat av honom. Han höjde sin egen trollstav. Det var dags. Luften fylldes av _'Lamslå!' _och dödsätare efter dödsätare föll till marken. Men även eleverna träffades. Harry såg en blå stråle träffa en Hufflepuff elev som skrek och höll händerna för ansiktet där strålen träffat. Harry kunde räkna att de hade fällt kanske tjugo dödsätare. Tjugo fem elever låg på marken. Det här gick inget bra, tänkte Harry. _Lamslå!_ En dödsätare slog i marken. _Lamslå, Lamslå, Lamså! _Tre mindre dödsätare. Madam Pomfrey sprang mellan de skadade eleverna och helade dem med olika trolldrycker. Några av dem kunde ställa sig upp igen och slåss, andra låg kvar på gräset. Vissa låg oroande still... Harry koncentrerade sig på striden istället. _Lamslå!_ Harry missade dödsätaren han siktat på, men träffade en annan istället. Dödsätarna kom närmare och närmare. Harry ändrade traktik. _Pertrificus Totalus! Locomotor Mortis Morta! Rigor Mortis! Inpedimenta! Lamslå! _Han testade olika trollformler varje gång, och Harry såg att det låg en del dödsätare där han siktat. Harry kunde inte längre räkna dödsätarna som låg på marken, men de som inte låg på marken närmade sig, trots att de hade svårt att ta sig fram mellan fallna dödsätarna. _Incendio!_ Harry ångrade sig, men försent. En dödsätare sprang omkring i lågor och skrek. De andra dödsätarna brydde sig inte om honom. "Bra Harry!" uppmuntrade Dumbledore. "Men döda dem helst inte. De ska inte kunna komma undan så lätt." Han släckte elden med _Aquatus_ besvärjelsen. Harry rös. Han brukade gilla Dumbledore, men när han slogs mot ondskefulla trollkarlar blev han riktigt läskig. Harry försökte sig på en andra trollformler som han läst i böcker.

"Electriscus!" skrek Harry. Hans trollstav och dödsätarens kropp bands ihop av en blixt. Dödsätaren skrek och rammlade omkull. Plötsligt fick Harry en ide. "Allihopa! Använd Incendio! skapa en eldmur som håller dem avledda en stund! Tre... Två... Ett..." Alla gjorde som han sade, och snart brann hela marken med blå flammor. "Bra! Skjut in slumpmässiga besvärjelser bland lågorna. De gjorde som han sade, och Harry hörde kvävda skrik från dödsätare från andra sidan den sprakande elden. En del av dödsätarna släckte elden och marscherade igenom, men de blev snart nergjorda. Andra utförde en eldfrysnings besvärjelse, men också de blev snart lamslagna. Ingenting hände på en stund. Sedan släcktes plötsligt alla eldar samtidigt. Tydligen hade någon organiserat dödsätarna att göra Aquatus besvärjelsen mot elden. De marscherade snart frammåt igen. _Lamslå!_ Eleverna och lärarna började backa baklänges. Dumbledore stod kvar där han stod. En del avada kedavra förbannelser susade mot honom, men varje gång spöktransfererade han sig undan. Harry kom ihåg att Hermione sagt att det var omöjligt att spöktransferera sig i närheten av Hogwarts... Antingen gällde dessa regler inte Dumbledore, eller också var det här inte spöktransferens... Plötsligt insåg Harry med en stöt att också Ron och Hermione var med i striden. Han tittade nervöst på marken omkring sig för att se om de fallit, men Harry såg dem nästan genast, där de stod sida vid sida och förhäxade dödsätare. Men då såg Harry någonting som gjorde så att hjärtat sjönk som en sten i bröstet. En av dödsätarna som hade hunnit fram till eleverna, men sedan blivit lamslagen, vaknade nu. Han rörde sig väldigt försiktigt, och riktade sin trollstav mot Hermione som inte lagt märke till honom. Nu såg det ut som om tiden saktade ner igen. Harry började springa.

_"Ava..."_

_Kom igen Harry, snabbare!_ Manade han sigsjälv.

_"Da..."_

_Du hinner aldrig i tid..._

_"Keda..."_

I sista ögonblicket var han framme och stampade på dödsätarens utsträckta arm. Dödsätaren avbröt förbannelsen med ett skrik av smärta, när hans arm krossades med ett ljudligt _kras_. Harry vred och tryckte med foten på dödsätarens arm på samma sätt han sett mugglar tonåringarna göra på sina cigaretter. Dödsätaren skrek ännu högre, och släppte sin trollstav.

_"Lamslå!"_ Dödsätaren svimmade, och Harry vände sig mot Hermione och Ron. "Var försiktiga, okej?" sa han och sprang tillbaks till Dumbledore som såg ut att behöva mer hjälp. Nästan alla dödsätare siktade in sig på honom, och han verkade först inte ha några problem med det, men nu var de allt för många. Harry var tvungen att springa i sidled, huka sig, till och med slänga sig ner på marken för att undgå att bli träffad av olika besvärjelser, samt en och annan oförlåtlig förbannelse. Han brydde sig inte längre om vad det var för några trollformler, men han visste att han inte ville bli träffad av dem. "Lamslå!" En dödsätare som närmat sig Dumbledore bakifrån föll ner till marken, men det gick för långsamt. Dumbledore var omringad, och nu sköt det förbannelser från alla håll mot honom. "Lamslå, Lamslå, Lamslå!" skrek Harry. "Alla riktar sina för..." Han avbröt sig. Ett vitt ljus steg ifrån ringen där dödsätarna stod. Ett så skarpt vitt ljussken att Harry måste vända bort blicken tillsammans med resten av eleverna, lärarna och dödsätarna. När Harry kunde se tillbaks igen, låg alla dödsätare som omringat Dumbledore orörliga på marken, och Dumbeldore fortsatte att förbanna alla dödsätare framför sig. Harry kände en svidande känsla i nacken. Han hade nästan blivit träffat av ännu en lamslagnings besvärjelse, och han hukade sig ner igen. Han var framme vid Dumbledore. "Vad var det där?" frågade han, men Dumbledore svarade inte, utan fortsatte sitt trollande. Harry följde hans exempel. Det låg så många dödsätare på marken nu att det var svårt att urskilja någonting annat, och det började bli allt svårare för dödsätarna att ta sig fram bland alla spridda kroppar. Men de var väldigt nära nu. Mindre än fem meter. Alla elever backade bakåt, men de flesta föll nu för dödsätarnas förbannelser.

"Crucio!" skrek en dödsätare som hade trollstaven riktad mot Neville. En sekund senare hördes det genomskärande, tortyrerade skriket, och Neville låg på marken och skakade. En ljusstråle band Neville med dödsätarens trollstav.

"Lamså!" skrek Harry omedelbart. Förbindelsen sprack när dödsätaren rammlade ihop. Han sprang fram till Neville. "Är du okej?" Nevill var alldeles svetting och blek, men han nickade tappert. Harry hjälpte honom på fötter och de började vandra bakåt, men fortsatte att förhäxa alla dödsätare de kunde se.

"Var är aurorerna?" frågade Neville. "Vi behöver hjälp! En sjundeårs elev från Hufflepuff träffades _den_ oförlåtliga..." Harry kände en kall hand gripa om hans hjärta. "Äh, Harry... Jag ville bara be om förlåtelse..."

"För vad?" frågade Harry medans han med en ellegant gest gjorde ännu en dödsätare medvetslös.

"För att jag trodde att du var en av _dem_." sa Neville och duckade undan en lamslagnings besvärjelse. De backade bakåt medans de pratade. "Jag borde vetat att du var spion för Dumbledore... Och jag känner mig stolt över att vara en Gryffindorare, när en av dem går ut på fältet trots att de riskerar sitt liv..."

"Menar du Ron? Visste du att han var dödsätare?" frågade Harry förvånat. Han tampades just med en dödsätare som gripit tag i hans fötter. Han sparkade dödsätaren hårt i ansiktet, och han blev omedelbart orörlig, och hans grepp slaknade. Det var mycket praktiskt med vampyr styrkan, hade Harry upptäckt. Åtminstone i strid. Neville såg frågande ut.

"Ron? Är Ron en dödsätare?"

Harry insåg att han försagt sig. "Ja. Men han var inte spion. Han vågade inte. Men han har återfått sin ära nu. Han är här ute och slåss, och han riskerar sitt och sin familjs liv genom att göra det, så jag kan säga att jag är stolt över att vara Gryffindorare när Ron är en." Neville skakade på huvudet.

"Jag menade dig, Harry." Harry snubblade nästan.

"Va?" utbrast han.

"Jag menade dig." upprepade Neville.

"Men... Jag riskerar ju inte livet mer än någon annan." sa Harry. Neville såg misstroget på honom.

"Kom igen Harry. Alla vet att du är dödsätare, och nu är det tydligt att du spionerar åt Dumbledore..."

"Nej, Neville. Jag har aldrig varit dödsätare, och kommer aldrig att bli en heller." sa Harry och böjde sig ner och hjälpte en tjej som Harry aldrig sett förr att resa sig upp. "Det var bara ett... Tja, vad ska man säga? Strunt samma. Det var inte på riktigt. Du får se snart nog. Det får alla." Neville frågade inte mer. De var cirka tjugometer från slotsmuren när Harry märkte att flödet av dödsätare upphört. Det kom inga mer. Harry informerade de andra, och de återfick modet. De kastade alla några sista välplacerade besvärjelser och förhäxningar. Nu när Harry stod brevid Neville insåg han att Neville verkligen inte var obegåvad när det verkligen gällde. Om han kastat såhär bra hela tiden, var det en hel del dödsätare som skulle vakna med några rejäla minnesbetor från Neville Longbottom. "Wow, Neville. Du kanske ska bli auror som dina föräldrar?" sa Harry utan att tänka sig för. Neville stannade.

"Vad sa du? Hur känner du till mina föräldrar? Hur..." Han kom av sig, och ändrade taktik och tittade bara upprört på Harry.

"Dumbledore berättade för mig, och jag svor att inte berätta för någon eller tala med dig om det förrän du var redo.."

Alla dödsätare låg nu på marken. Hela gräsmattan var uppfylld av dödsätare. Vissa gav ifrån sig svaga tecken på liv. Andra rörde sig inte alls. Några få andades inte äns. Harry såg att här och var fanns elever som låg på precis lika dant sätt. Den annars så gröna och väldoftande gräsmattan var nu täckt med svarta kroppar, och dammet och eldröken hängde i luften som en dimma, och det luktade bränt gräs från elden, och bränt kött från de av dödsätarna som fattat eld. Solen hade gått upp. De hade kämpat i minst två timmar. "Nej, det är okej, Harry. Tror du... Tror du de skulle vara stolta över mig?" frågade Neville. "Är de det?"

"Det är jag säker på, Neville. Det är jag säker på." Han lade en arm runt Nevilles axel, och han såg en tår rulla ner för hans kind. Harry sade ingenting. Han visste att Neville ville vara ensam med sina tankar. Alla elever sammlades vid porten. Vissa fick hjälpas dit. Harry kunde se madampomfrey trolla fram en bår och fick hjälp av en äldre elev att lyfta upp kroppen av en Hufflepuff elev som Harry sett i korridoren några gånger. Med hjälp av sin vampyr blick tittade han närmre på pannan. Det hade precis samma blixt ärr som han själv hade, och blod rann ner för ansiktet. Pojken såg lätt överraskad ut, och hans ögon stirrade tomt. De skulle aldrig mer se dagens ljus. Harry såg att en skara Hufflepuff elever stod vid hans sida och snyftade och en tjej lutade sig ner och kysste hans panna. Hennes sorg var tydligen djupare än tårar, som Mrs Diggory, när Cedric dött. Harry kände en klump i halsen när han såg tillbaka till Neville. Han märkte att även han grät. _Fan ta dig, Voldemort!_ tänkte han. _Om jag någonsin ser dig öga mot öga igen, ska jag slita dig i stycken med mina bara händer!_ Harry gick bort till Ron och Hermione som satt i gräset. Hermione snyftade lätt, och Ron såg ut i tomheten på ett sätt som fick Harry att tänka på Yoshua. Var var nu Yoshua förresten? Han såg sig omkring, och såg honom längst bort från honom med Cho snyftandes mot hans axel. Yoshua klappade henne bara på ryggen och viskade någonting i hennes öra. Harry tittade ner på Hermione och Ron. "Varför Ron?" var allt han kunde få fram. Ron tittade sorgset på honom.

"Harry, jag är ledsen. Jag trodde att du visste..."

"Nej, jag visste inte! Vill du veta varför? Därför att jag aldrig varit dödsätare din prakt skit!" vrålade Harry plötsligt. Han visste inte äns själv varför blodet kokade av ilska mot Ron. "Jag skulle aldrig gå med Voldemort. Min mamma och pappa dog för att skydda mig, och du tror att jag ska förolämpa deras minne genom att följa Voldemort? Du har ju för sjutton bröder som är tillfångnatagna av dödsätare, och så blir du en själv! Hur fan kan du?" Både Ron och Hermione hade ryggat tillbaka. Ron såg bara ännu mer sorgsen ut.

"Just det. Mina bröder. Du har aldrig haft familj. Du vet inte hur mycket man är beredd att offra för deras säkerhet. Om du visste vad..."

"Min mamma visste att hon skulle dö! Hon var redo att offra sitt liv för att skydda mig från att tvingas att bli dödsätare! Hon gav sitt liv för att visa att det alltid kommer finnas de som aldrig kommer ge upp i sin kamp mot ondska! Jag kanske aldrig har haft familj, men jag vet att den familj jag borde haft aldrig skulle låta mig bli dödsätare för att skydda dem. De skulle hällre dö, de skulle hellre ta med mig i döden med dem än att se mig tjäna ondska, och vet du vad? Jag skulle göra samma uppoffring om jag måste!" Harry var rasande. Harry hade haft den där drömmen igen, men Ginny hade väckt honom, så han fick aldrig höra någon profetia. Men han hade pratat med sin mamma om den Halloween kvällen han hade blivit föräldra lös, och hon hade berättat för honom att hon visste att Voldemort skulle försöka döda honom, men att de i såfall skulle vara tillsammans för evigt. Harry hade inte tyckt att det var något fel med det, uan bett henne fortsätta. Hon hade precis berättat klart när Ginny väckte honom, och han lämmnade drömmen. Ron skakade sorgset på huvudet.

"Alla är inte så modiga Harry." sa Ron. "De flesta är beredda att göra vad som helst för familjen, utom just _det_. Du ska vara stolt över dina föräldrar Harry. Jag har aldrig sagt någonting annat." Harry kände hur hans raseri ofrivilligt flöt bort och ersattes av medlidande. "I mitt rekryterings brev från Malfoy stog det att de skulle ha mig på prövo en tid, för att se om jag verkligen var loyal mot dem, och när tiden gått ut, skulle de släppa mina bröder fria. Men tiden var inte över än, så nu kommer jag väl aldrig återse mina bröder..." Hans röst bröts, och han begravde ansiktet i sina händer och snyftade. Han sade ingenting mer, och Harry satte sig ner brevid honom. Hermione hade varit tyst under hela samtalet. Hon tittade bara frågande på Harry, men Harry vände bort blicken. Hon var inte förlåten. Harry visste inte varför han hade svårast att förlåta just henne, men det kanske var det att hon faktiskt utnyttjat honom. Harry kände sig spyfärdig när han tänkte på vad han kanske skulle gjort mot Hermione om han inte vetat om det än, och om han aldrig bekämpat rösten i hans huvud... Han skakade på huvudet och tittade på Dumbledore som stod stilla som en stenstod och såg ut över dödsätarna som skräpade ner gräsmattan. Harry undrade varför han stod där, men just då sköljde en kyla över honom, en kyla som nådde långt in i själva själen, som om han aldrig kunde bli lycklig igen. Dumbledore verkade vara närmast oberörd medans alla andra darrade. Harry kände hur det blev mörkt, och han kunde höra skrik inne i sitt huvud.

_Nej, inte Harry! Inte Harry, nej, snälla! Ta mig istället! _det var hans mor som skrek.

_Undan med dig, dumma flicka! Undan med dig!_ Voldermort. Det var hans röst, det visste Harry.

_Nej, inte Harry! Ha förbarmande, inte Harry!_

_AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Harry kom plötsligt ihåg någonting. Någonting Sirius berättat. Han slöt ögonen, och han kände förvandlingen, och han kände hur han blev längre och kraftigare, hur hans knän böjdes innåt med ett kras och en skärande smärta. Efter en smärtsam förvandling stod han där på alla fyra. Harry, Gryffindor lejonet. Alla tittade skräckslaget på honom. Alla utom lärarna och Dumbledore. Harry kunde fortfarande känna hopplösheten, men i sin lejonkropp kände han sig bara eggad av det. "Så börjar den andra vågen." sa Dumbledore lungt. Harry rusade rakt mot Dementorerna som kom glidandes ut ur skogen. Dementorer gick nämligen inte. De svävade_, _liksom _gled_ fram över marken. Harry kunde se hur en varg följde honom. Den hade uppenbarat sig där Fred stått. George hade ersatts av en exat likadan varg som den första. Harry log för sigsjälv. Han misstänkte att de inte lärt sig lagligt, för McGonagall tittade förvånat, nästan argt på dem. Harry hoppades att de skulle förlåtas. Där Hermione stått stog nu en tiger. Harry tittade på McGonagall, och hon såg hans blick och nickade. Ytterligare några djur kom springandes från elevskaran och ställde sig bakom Harry, som om han var deras ledare. Harry kände sig rörd, och tittade på dem. En stor björn nickade åt honom. Det var björnen som överraskat Harry mest. Det var Neville. Det fanns allt ifrån giftiga ormar (en sjundeårs elev från Slytherin) till Örnar (Cho). Harry kunde se att det var fler än Fred och George som lärt sig att bli animagusar utan McGonagalls vetskap, men det här var en alldeles för allvarlig situation för att bry sig om sånna småsaker. Harry kände hur han blev varm i hjärtat av förtroendet. Han väntade inte längre, utan började springa rakt mot Dementorerna. De verkade inte kunna se dem, eftersom de var blinda varelser, som bara kunde se känslor. Men de låg inte i deras natur att bry sig om djuren, eftersom de knappt hade några onda minnen att livnära sig på, eftersom de knappt hade något minne _överhuvudtaget._ Harry slängde sig på bröstkorgen på en Dementor som omedelbart föll bakåt. Harry bet den i strupen, och väntade att känna blod smak, men istället försvann dementorn spårlöst. Den löstes upp i tusentals mörka fläckar som tunnades ut och försvann. Harry slängde sig mot nästa dementor. Snart var striden i full gång, och de fick hjälp av några silvriga patronusar från lärarna och Dumbledore. Harry kände svetten lacka på hans smäckra lejonkropp, men han fortsatte att kämpa. Dementorerna började först nu lägga märke till dem, och försökte kämpa imot dem, men det var ingen idé. De var alla för snabba och starka. Harry kunde känna att kylan blev gradvis svagare ju fler dementorer han dödade. Snart var hela fältet tomt, och han sprang in i skogen, men såfort han gjorde det träffade någonting honom hårt i huvudet...

När han vaknade låg han plötsligt bakom fiende linjer. Han var fortfarande i sin lejon form, och han såg sig försiktigt omkring. Det var kålsvart bland de täta träden, och han kunde höra att striderna fortsatte bakom honom, men de lät väldigt avlägsna. Han vände försiktigt på huvudet och såg att fler dödsätare anslutit sig till striden, och varenda Hogwarts elev var instängd mot väggen. Harry slöt ögonen igen, och tänkte tillbaka på siff första år. Han kände det inomsig igen. Hans lejonkropp sträcktes ut och växte. Hans skuldror växte ut till vingar, hans hals blev längre, hans hud stelnade och blev hård som kristall. Han hade föreställt sig till Norbert som han skulle se ut som vuxen, och nu hade han förvandlats till en fullvuxen norsk ryggdrake. Grön eld strömmade ut ur hans näsborrar. Han lyfte på sina vingar och flaxade med dem för att lyfta upp över trädtopparna. Eleverna pekade skräckslaget på honom, och dödsätarna vände sig om för att se vad de blev så rädda för. Han dök ner mot dem och lät sina flammor plöja fram över dödsätarna. Han hade strålande syn, så han eldade inte där han kunde se elever. Han gjorde dyk efter dyk, och allt fler dödsätare sprang omkrin som levande facklor. En efter en föll de ihop. Harry kunde se hur eleverna försökte att släcka så många som möjligt, och sedan lamslå dem. Harry kände hur flera lamslagnings besvärjelser träffade även honom, men hans drakskin reflekterade utanvidare dem. Men han fattade piken, för en del lamslagnings besvärjelser hade kommit från eleverna, så han bestämmde sig för att slåss med benen och vingarna istället. Han dök ner mot dödsätarna och han välde dem som en våg. Eleverna kastade sina lamslagnings besvärjelser allt snabbare mot dödsätarna Harry gjorde dykning efter dykning, och allt fler dödsätare föll, men för varje dödsätare som föll, verkade två eller tre nya dyka upp. Harry fortsatte att kämpa, och snart kunde han pressa tillbaka dödsätarna för en kort stund, så att eleverna kunde hjälpa andra elever upp, och hela de skadade. Att dömma av vad Harry kunde se hade inga fler elever dött. Men dödsätarna började snart anfalla igen, och de fick vackert kämpa vidare. Nästan alla elever var uttröttade och hesa efter alla trollformler, men madam Pomfrey delade ut trolldrycker till alla dem som inte kämpade för ögonblicket. Harry kände att det luktade brännt kött från de dödsätare som inte hunnit släckas. Plötsligt insåg Harry med en stöt att han sjunkit till deras nivå. Han hade dödat andra. Han var en mördare! Harry skakade sitt stora drakhuvud. Han fick inte tänka så, Han skulle göra allt för att beskydda Hogwarts. Harry såg att flödet av dödsätare började mattas av igen. Snart var det lungt igen, men det var redan skymning. Harry landade och förvandlade sig tillbaka till människa igen, och det var då han hörde det... Eller rättare sagt kände det.

_Harry! Harry hjälp!_ det var i hans huvud.

_Ginny, var är du?_ tänkte han tillbaka, för han kunde höra att det var hon som skrek.

_I skogen! De tog mig när jag gick ut för att hitta dig... Skynda dig! Aaaaj!_

Harry sprang rakt mot skogen. Han sprang så snabbt att alla andra verkade röra sig långsammare. Han sprang rätt in mellan träden och kom in i en glänta. Det han såg fick hans hjärta att stanna. Harry såg Ginny ligga på marken, och en dödsätare höjde sitt svärd. Harry visste vad det var för ett svärd. Yoshua hade lärt honom svärdsförbannelsen. Harry hade redan framme trollstaven, och tänkte hårt på orden _"Makenshi Cientus!"_ Han såg hur trollstaven förvandlades. Allt gick fortfarande långsamt, som den gången Harry och Ron slagits mot varandra på Fleurs lektion. Men slaget närmade sig fortfarande. Harry kastade sig fram i sista sekunden och avvärjde slaget från Ginny. Dödsätaren såg förvånad ut, men återhämtade sig snabbt och försökte slå Harry istället. Harry blockerade det första slaget, men Det andra träffade honom rakt i axeln. Han kände hur det magiska stålet skar in i hans axel, hur muskler delades, och senor gick av, och tillslut hur hans ben knäckte till. Harrys huvud genomsyrades av smärta, och han tappade plötsligt koncentrationen. Dödsätaren måttade ett slag mot Ginny, som försökte rulla undan, men för långsamt. Harry kunde se hur svärdet skar igenom hennes klädnader och tog i köttet, och Ginny skrek av smärta när svärdet sjönk in i hennes kropp. Harry brydde sig inte längre om sitt svärd. Hans arm läktes snabbt, och han kunde redan röra den som vanligt. Han sprang fram mot dödsätaren. Dödsätaren hade tydligen inte väntat sig att han skulle återhämta sig så snabbt, för han hade redan höjt svärdet för utdela det dödande slaget mot Ginny, och verkade ha glömt bort Harry. Harry tog tag i hans huvud och vred till så häftigt att han hörde en ljudlig smäll, och dödsätaren rammlade ihop på marken. Svärdet försvann i tomma intet. Harry satte sig på knä brevid Ginny.

"Ginny, Ginny är du ok?" frågade han, trots att han redan visste svaret.

"Nej, Harry. Jag är inte okej." svarade hon. Såret sträckte sig genom sidan på henne, som om dödsätaren försökt hugga av henne på mitten. Hon höll handen över det stora såret, och Harry lyfte undan den för att inspektera det. Svärdet hade gått rakt igenom henne, och sabbat en massa vitala organ på genom farten. Han kände hur hans hjärta slutade slå i några sekunder. Han visste att såret var dödligt. "Du vet, eller hur?" frågade Ginny. Hon var alldeles lugn. Hon visste vad som väntade henne, men hon verkade ändå helt lugn. "Jag önskar att jag kunde leva mitt liv med dig. Bli gammal vid din sida..." Hon skrattade lätt, men sedan knep hon ihop ögonen i smärta. "Inte för att _du_ skulle bli gammal... Kanske se våra barn växa upp... Men nej, ingen sån tur. Ingen tur alls."

Harry grät. Tår efter tår flödade ner för hans kind. Han kunde inte se någonting längre. Han visste att det var oundvikbart. Med ögonen slutna fattade han sitt beslut. Han tänkte inte ge upp, även om hon med all säkerhet skulle dö. "Nej. Du ska klara dig." sa han sammanbitet och bestämmt, men rösten var mycket ljusare än vanligt. Han tog fram sin trollstav och slog den mot Ginnys sår. Om det inte varit ett allvarligt sår skulle det omedelbart slutits, men detta _var_ ett allvarligt sår, så ingenting hände. Harry vägrade ge upp. Han försökte igen, men ingenting hände. Ginny lade sin hand på Harrys kind, trots att det måste ha gjort väldigt ont.

"Det är ingen idé." sa hon sorgset. "Jag älskar dig mer än... Vänta... Harry?"

"Ja?"

"Bit mig."

"Va?"

"Om du biter mig kan mina sår läkas."

"Men då blir du ju dömd till att leva som vampyr i all evighet..."

"Men det är just det. erechon vampyrer biter ingen, därför att de inte har någon törst. Men de kan fortfarande sprida sin sjukdom. Fattar du? _Sin_ sjukdom. Jag blir en erechon vampyr." Förklarade Ginny. Harry visste inte vad han skulle säga.

"Men Ginny..." började han säga. Han kände sig äcklad av bara tanken att bita någon, men just då slöt Ginny ögonen

"För mig, Harry..." Var det sista hon sade.

"Ginny? Ginny?" Hon svarade honom inte, och han greps av panik. Han slängde sig över henne och lät tänderna sjunka in i hennes nacke. Hennes blod flödade in i honom, och han drabbades av kväljnings känslor. Det var blod han drack. Det var sött, och mötbjudande på samma gång. Hans kropp brydde sig inte, men hans hjärna kände sig illamående. Men det var för Ginnys skull. Plötsligt kände han Ginnys händer bakom sitt huvud. Hon tryckte hans huvud mot sin nacke. Han hörde hur hon suckade. Harry sög lite mer bod för att vara säker på att hon verkligen smittats, sedan tvingade han tillbaka sina huggtänder, och lyfte sig upp och såg ner på Ginny. Hennes sår hade försvunnit, men hon såg väldigt blek ut.

"Tack Harry." lyckades hon få fram, men hennes ansikte var fortfarande blekt. Inte äns en vampyr överlever en allt för stor blodförlust, men eftersom de läker så snabbt är det nästan omöjligt för dem att dö av det. Men Ginny hade varit en sårad människa med stor blodförlust redan när hon blev biten, och nu hade dessutom Harry druckit lite av det, så hon behövde akut blod.

"Ginny, här. Bit mig." Han höll fram handleden mot henne. Hon slet girigt tag i den, vilket överraskade Harry, men innan hon skulle bita, kastade hon plötsligt undan handen.

"Nej!" sa hon till sigsjälv. "Jag tänker inte bita honom." Harry kom ihåg den gången han själv nästan bitit Hermione, och log.

"Ginny, du har min tillåtelse." sa han lungt.

"Men... Men jag..."

"Vill inte? Jag vet, men du måste om du ska överleva." envisade han. Ginny nickade och tog imot hans handled igen. Hon öppnade munnen, och Harry kunde se hur hennes huggtänder visades igen. Hon tvekade, men lät sedan sina tänder sjunka in i Harrys pulsåder. Harry kände smärtan när hennes tänder sjönk in i honom, och tröttheten man känner när man förlorar blod snabbt. Ginny tog upp sina händer och lade dem runt Harrys handled. Inte för att hindra honom från att rycka undan den, utan mer som ett tecken för att visa honom att hon bad om förlåtelse för det hon gjorde. Harry visste inte varför, men av någon anledning visste han bara detta. Snart släppte hon taget och Harry drog lättat undan sin arm. Han kände sig svag i hela kroppen, men det gjorde ingenting sålänge Ginny var okej. De skyndade sig så snabbt de kunde i riktning mot slottet. De kunde inte höra någon strid. När de kom ut på den krigshärjade gräsmattan såg de hur eleverna hjälpte till att leta reda på elever som behövde hjälp. Harry kunde se ännu en elev bäras bort på bår med en annan skara Hufflepuffare, Ravenclaware och även Gryffindorare sammlade runt omkring med tårar i ögonen. Harry kände inte personen. Han var något år äldre än han, och gick i Ravenclaw. Han kände bara igen honom som en slagman i Ravenclaws quiddich lag. Harry tittade bort. Han ville inte se förödelsen, men vart han än tittade fanns det dödsätare. Vissa rörde på sig, andra var medvetslösa. Harry kunde även se en del som såg mycket _döda_ ut. De som hade blivit trampade på av andra dödsätare. Harry såg även en dödsätare som skrek av smärta. Hans ben hade nästan brunnit bort, och han kämpade fortfarande med att släcka det. Harry var förvånad över att han överhuvudtaget var vid medvatande fortfarande. Han höjde sin trollstav och släckte elden och lamslog honom sedan, så att han skulle slippa smärtan. Det låg uppimot tvåhundra dödsätare på slätten. Det hade kanske varit hundra elever, tjugo lärare och Dumbledore som hållt ställningarna. Harry antog att det var Dumbledores förtjänst att de fortfarande var vid liv, men Dubledore stog bara och såg sorgset ut över slagfältet. Harry närmade sig honom, och hörde honom tala med McGonagall.

"Jag underrättar föräldrarna. Aurorerna skulle ha varit här för länge sedan. Det måste finnas en dödsätare inom ministeriet som såg till att meddelandet aldrig kom fram." sa han just. "Tänk att jag fick se en sådan här dag. Strid på Hogwarts marker. Jag undrar just hur det gått för Hogsmeade..." Han vände sig om och gick mot slottet. Harry och Ginny följde med strömmen av elever ledda av Dumbledore in i slottet. Harry tänkte tillbaka till Mugglar skolan, där de läst en citat bok en gång.

_"Enade skall vi stå, eller enade skall vi falla"_

När de kommit innanför dörrarna vände sig Dumbledore om och såg ut över eleverna.

"Kära elever. Jag vet att det jag säger här inte kan trösta er. Ni har lidit svåra förluster idag. Ravenclaw förlorade Eric McCain, en kär vän till många, även utanför det egna elevhemmet..." Harry kunde höra en del syftande från eleverna. "Hufflepuff har haft det extra svårt. Det här var den andra av Hufflepuff vänner som fallit för händerna på en dödsätare. Men Cristhopher Kettleburn var inte bara en Hufflepuff elev, utan även en naturligt född ledare. En annan naturligt född ledare är Harry Potter som visat större mod än till och med jag, om jag får säga det själv." Harry kände hur han rodnade. _Alltid ska han säga någonting om mig..._ Han väntade sig att någon skulle protestera, och säga _'Vänta nu! Jag var modigare! Det var vi alla!'_ men istället såg alla mot honom med ett leende. Harry kände sig väldigt liten där han stod med allas blickar vända mot honom. Då hörde han Freds röst.

"Harry Potter, ledde oss till slag, på denna förskräckliga dag." Harry kände hur han blev ännu rödare och sjönk ihop.

"Sluta nu! Jag var inte..." började han säga i det tysta rummet, men George överröstade honom.

"Anspråkslös och osjälvisk är han, vägrar säga att han någonting kan." sjöng han.

"Han ledde eleverna till strid och gjorde allt för att skydda dem, så nu kan Ni-Vet-Vem hälsa hem." Det var Neville den här gången.

Harry fattade inte vad de snackade om.

"Han var inte bättre än någon av de andra, så kan ni nu sluta att sladdra?" sa Harry.

De bara log mot honom. "Anspråkslös, som sagt." kom det från George. "Det är tydligt att vi inte kan hylla honom när han själv är närvarande."

"Men, jag gjorde ingenting mer än någon annan..."

"Jo, det gjorde du." sa Ron plötsligt. Harry kunde se hur hans ögon lös, och hans bröst bokstavligt talat växte av stolthet. "Du var den som gav oss mod. Du var den som hela tiden visste vad vi skulle göra, det var du som ledde animagusarna i strid mot Dementorerna, det var du som räddade oss när vi var uppklämmda mot väggen, det var du som skyndade dig till folks undsättning när de råkat illa ut, det var..."

"Det räcker! Skulle jag bara tänka på mig själv? Såklart att jag hjälpte dem som råkat illa ut. Och jag gav ingen några som helst order, ni gjorde bara som jag föreslog." envisades Harry.

"Just det Harry." Det var Dumbledore. "Det är det som gör dig till en sann ledare. Du är inte rädd för att offra digsjälv för att rädda någon, och trots att du inte ger ut order lyssnar folk på dig, för att de litar på dig. Du kan få folk som varit fiender att enas. Idag slogs Gryffindorare och Slytherinare sida vid sida. Du fattade beslut i pressade situationer, och det var det som räddade oss. Du är en sådan som Voldemort fruktar Harry. Jag skulle gissa att du nu är hans största fruktan. Åldern kryper in i mitt hjärta, och snart Harry, kommer jag inte längre finnas här, och det vet Voldemort. Den som han fruktar mest just nu, Harry, det är du. Du är en hjälte."

Harry visste inte vad han skulle säga. Han visste att ett _tack_ bara skulle låta patetiskt i en sånhär situation, så han tittade bara ner i golvet. Han kände sig djupt rörd, men han såg inte sigsjälv som någon ledare eller hjälte, och han kunde inte förstå varför Voldemort skulle frukta honom mer än Dumbeldore. Som i en dröm hörde han sina föräldrar.

_"Vi är stolta över dig."_

Harry kände en tår rulla ner för sin kind.


	16. Dumbledore och Mr Weasley

**16. Dumbledore och Mr Weasley.**

Harry och Ginny satt uppe i sällskapsrummet. Alla andra hade lagt sig att sova, eftersom de var trötta efter striden, och nertyngda av sorg för de elever som dött. Harry och Ginny var också trötta och sorgsna, men de stannade uppe ändå. De hade så mycket att prata om, även om det var svårt för Harry att koncentrera sig. Nu när Ginny blivit erechon vampyr hade hon blivit ännu vackrare om nu _det_ var möjligt, men Harry berättade ändå allt han visste om att vara erechon vampyr, men hon verkade redan veta nästan allt, så Harry hoppade direkt till sina egna frågor istället.

"Ginny... Varför lämnade du slottet när jag bad dig att inte göra det?" frågade han. Han var ganska arg på henne, för om hon stannat på slottet skulle han aldrig behövt bita henne. "Du kunde ha blivit dödad!"

"Är du arg?" undrade hon.

"Lite."

Ginny suckade tungt. "Jag vet att jag inte skulle gjort något, men när jag såg dig springa in i skogen utan att återväda kunde jag bara inte sitta här. Jag smög ut genom en hemlig gång, eftersom Filch inte var i närheten... Jag lånade din karta... Jag är ledsen..."

Harry skakade på huvudet. "Det gör inget."

"När jag kom ut i skogen fick jag smyga kanske en kilometer i skogsbrynet innan jag kom fram till den där gläntan och började leta..." Hon tystnade. "Och då kom dödsätaren. Jag var inte beredd, jag såg åt andra hållet och när han flög på mig visste jag omedelbart att jag var tvungen att anropa dig..."

"Anropa?" frågade Harry förvirrat.

"Mugglarna kallar det visst telepati..." Harry blev så förvånad att han inte kunde få fram ett ord. "Kom igen, hur tror du annars att du kunde höra? Jag ville ju inte att dödsätaren skulle tro att jag ropade på hjälp, så jag var tvungen att ropa tyst..."

"Nej, nej det är inte det. Jag kan också tala med mina tankar. Jag trodde att det bara var..."

"Du?" frågade Ginny och skakade på huvudet. "Nej, förmågan är ovanligt, men den finns. Den är inte ens lika ovanlig som förmågan att tala parsel, men det är först nu i puberten som den kommer."

"Som förmågan att se korta stunder in i framtiden ibland?" frågade han.

"Tja, nästan. Framtids syn är inte så ovanligt. Nästan alla har det, även mugglare, men det är väldigt okontrollerat. Det är bara framtidsdrömmar de ser, eller känner igen något som händer som om de sett det innan. De kalar det för deja vu. Bara några få trollkarlar och häxor kan faktiskt använda sig av synen, ännu mindre kan kontrollera den..." förklarade hon.

"Ginny?"

"Ja?"

"Är du bra i spådomskonst?"

Ginny skrattade. "Visste du inte det? Jag har högsta betyg i alla ämnen."

"Va?" utbrast Harry förvånat, men insåg sedan hur illa det lät. "Förlåt, det där lät väl inte riktigt rätt..."

Ginny skrattade bara. "Det är okej, Harry. Ditt intryck av mig är väl att jag är ungefär som Fred och George? Tja, jag är ungefär som dem när jag är i sällskap av folk jag känner eller inte är obesvarat kära i... Du anar inte hur frusterande det varit. Varje gång jag sett dig har jag alltid viljat säga någonting coolt eller roligt, men jag har liksom aldrig vågat... Jag trodde bara att du skulle se mig rakt in i ögonen och säga åt mig att dra..."

"Tror du verkligen det om mig?" utbrast Harry sårat.

"Nej, men jag vågade inte tro någonting annat. Jag intalade mig det, för jag ville inte få upp hoppet..." sa Ginny och log lite osäkert mot honom. Harry skakade på huvudet.

"Tja, jag skulle ändå inte vilja kalla det obesvarad kärlek..." sa Harry och smekte henne över kinden. "Jag antar att det alltid funnits någonting där, men jag har aldrig kunnat sätta fingret på det, och dessutom trodde jag att det inte skulle fungera, med tanke på Ron, alltså stängde jag ute alla mina känslor."

"Vad då _Ron_?" frågade Ginny.

"Tja, du är ju min bästa kompis lillasyster, eller hur? Jag vågade inte tänka på hur han skulle reagera..."

Ginny log mot honom. "Så du tror alltså att detta inte kommer funka?" frågade hon och låtsades att vara sårad, men Harry kunde höra någonting dolt i hennes röst. Han bara log mot henne.

"Dessutom trodde jag bara att din kärlek var någon typ av kändis beundran... Eller rättare sagt, _jag ville inte få upp hoppet_..." sa han med ett menande tonfall och log mot Ginny. Plötsligt var deras ansikten väldigt nära, och Harry kände hennes andedräkt mot sitt ansikte, och han kände hur hans hjärta började slå väldigt snabbt. Deras läppar möttes, och Harry lät försiktigt tungan utforska hennes. Hon slöt sina armar runt hans hals och drog honom mot sig. Hon drog _ner_ honom mot sig, och snart låg de sida vid sida i soffan. Harry såg in i hennes ögon, och det kändes som om han skulle försvinna in i dem. Ginny log mot honom på ett sätt som fick honom att tappa andan. Han ville kyssa henne igen, och hon mötte honom med stor entusiasm. Hon stönade mot hans mun och tryckte honom till sig igen. Harry ryckte till och avbröt kyssen och såg in i hennes ögon. De var halvt slutna, och hennes mun hände fortfarande lite lätt öppen. Harry hade gillat det där ljudet. Han ville höra mer av det, så han kysste henne igen. Men nu verkade Ginny vilja återgällda tjänsten. Hon kysste honom så djupt och hett att han själv måste stöna mot hennes mun. Hon reagerade bara genom att hårdna sitt grepp om honom. Det var som om de ville att de skulle bli en och samma person, så att de aldrig mer skulle kunna skiljas åt. Plötsligt insåg Harry att hans händer börjat vandra, men han märkte omedelbart att Ginny började bli spänd, så han lät händerna återvända upp till hennes rygg igen, och hon slappnade genast av. Harry antog att hon inte var redo än, vilket kanske inte var så konstigt. Harry började kyssa henne djupare istället. Hon stönade igen, men hon drog sig plötsligt ur. Harry trodde att det kanske var förstört eftersom han pressat henne, men hon log bara busaktigt mot honom, och kysste honom retsamt på kinden.

"Fortsättning följer," sa hon bara, och reste sig från soffan och började gå mot flickornas sovsalar. Han suckade lite lätt.

"Retsticka." sa han och låtsades vara purken. Ginny skrattade.

"God natt, Harry."

"Godnatt, Ginny."

En stund efter det att Ginny gått och lagt sig gick Harry upp till sin sovsal. Han kände sig fortfarande varm, och kände fortfarande hennes kropp mot sin. Alla andra snarkade redan, och Ron snarkade såklart värst, som vanligt. Men Harry hörde honom egentligen inte. Han tänkte på annat.

"Godmorgon, Harry." hälsade Ron honom när han kom ner till frukosten. "Sovit gott?" Harry hade inte förlåtit Ron helt än, så han svarade honom inte, utan satte sig bara ner och slängde upp en skiva rostat bröd på tallriken och började bre smör på den.

"Kanske ville läsa den här?" kom det hoppfullt från Hermione, och hon höll fram dagens kopia av the daily. Harry började ångra att han satt sig vid dem, men Yoshua satt inte längre vid Gryffindor bordet, utan satt och pratade med Cho vid Ravenclaw bordet, och Ginny hade satt sig vid Ron och Hermione i vad Harry trodde var ett försök att få Harry och de andra att bli vänner igen; men Harry ville inte förlåta dem än, så han slet bara tidningen ur handen på Hermione. Hon såg lite besviken ut, men sa inget. På första sidan möttes han av en bild på Hogwarts.

**"HOGWARTS ATTACKERAS AV DÖDSÄTARE**

**The daily prophet fick igår reda på att Hogwarts skola för häxkonst**

**och trolldom igår blev attackerat av Ni-Vet-Vems anhängare, även **

**kallade 'dödsätare', men besegrades av elever på skolan, ledda av**

**Albus Dumbledore, nuvarande rektor,"**

"Phuh... De nämnde ivarje fall inte mig som ledaren." sa Harry lättat. Ron och Hermione sken upp, men Harry fortsatte inte att prata med dem. Det var Ginny han talat till, intalade han sigsjälv, men han var inte säker nu längre.

"Läs vidare." manade Hermione som vanligt. Harry låtsades att han inte hört henne, men läste vidare.

**"samt Harry Potter, pojken som överlevde."**

"Sjutton också..." muttrade han.

**"Men det var till ett högt pris. Två elever dog under attacken,**

**mördade av dödsätare. Men det var desto fler dödsätare**

**som dog. Av två hundra dödsätare har hela tjugosju dött, dessa**

**av allvarliga brännskador, eller kvävning, efter att ha blivit **

**nertrampade av andra dödsätare. En del elever påstår att de inte **

**skulle klarat sig en sekund utan Harry Potter.**

**"Det var han som höll oss ihop." sa en Ravenclaw elev till vår**

**utsända reporter. "Det var han som sa vad vi skulle göra**

**för att klara oss, det var han som alltid stod i främsta leden. Han **

**räddade mitt liv när han drog upp mig från marken efter jag ramlat, **

**och han gjorde det som om det var det mest självklara han kunde **

**göra. Om jag varit i hans position skulle jag bara lagt benen på **

**ryggen och flytt istället för att stanna och hjälpa någon upp. Han **

**var fantastisk!"**

"Strålande, ännu en medlem till Harry Potter fan-club." muttrade Harry bittert.

**"Det rykte som spridits att Harry Potter är dödsätare har dessutom**

**kunnats kullkastas av en viss Yoshua Hinokko, en elev från Japan**

**som blivit tvungen att lämmna hemlandet för att fortsätta sin**

**utbildning efter det att hans skola förstörts av dödsätare. För**

**mer information om attacken och varför skolan inte fick någon **

**förstärkning, läs sidorna 5,6,7,8,9,10,11 och 12 samt sidan 18."**

Harry suckade och lade undan tidningen. Han visste redan allt ändå, och han brydde sig inte om ifall de fick fast dödsätaren som hindrat förstärkningarna. Han var bara orolig för vad som hänt med Hogsmeade, och de hade inte ha nämnt någonting om det, så antagligen var väl allt okej. Det var inte lika roligt med Hogsmeade besök längre, så han hade inte ens brytt sig om att gå på de senaste besöken. Dessutom hade han haft för mycket att tänka på. Prefektmöten som han bara sov igenom, och lektionerna han måste planera, sin hämnd aktion, Hermione, Ginny... Han hade planerat dagens lektion noga, och han tyckte att det skulle bli spännande att avslöja för eleverna att han aldrig varit dödsätare. Några var under intrycket att han var spion, andra att han helt enkelt bailat ur. Harry hade hört folk skämta om det. 'Harry Potter, den snälla dödsätaren' var tydligen han. Men inte mycket längre. Harry hade hört att Ron suttit och nynnat på en låt, men han hade bara mummlat sammtidigt som han slog på sin gitarr han tagit med sig hemifrån. Harry tyckte att han spelade väldigt bra, och Ginny förklarade för honom att Ron spelat sedan han var sju. Harry hade ingen aning om detta, och enligt Ginny var Hermione bra på synth, men hon kunde ju förstås inte använda sig av en här på Hogwarts, eftersom de magiska störningarna slog ut elektricitet. Det hade gett Harry en idé. Han hade snackat med Ginny om det, och de hade kommit överens om det. Harry hade inte gett dem några julklappar insåg han när han såg Ron sitta och spela på sin gitarr med Hermione brevid sig. De hade inte gett honom någon heller, men Harry tog inte illa upp. Han visste att han antagligen inte skulla tagit imot dem ändå. Han och Ginny hade bestämmt att de skulle göra det senare, efter lektionerna. De skulle få det att se ut som om de bara skulle smyga iväg till något tomt klassrum, men de skulle i själva verket ta sig till Hogsmeade genom den hemliga gång som Harry använt sig av under sitt tredje år.

Men nu var det dags för hans lektion, så Harry reste sig från bordet och gick upp för trapporna till sitt klassrum. När han kom in höjde han sin trollstav och i luften ovanför sig och sa "Morsmorde!" med befallande röst, och den gröna dödskallen svävade omkring upp i taket, och slängde sitt gröna ljus över klassrummet. Eleverna som kom först lade genast märke till den, men sade ingenting. Harry väntade tills hela klassen anlänt. Yoshua kom sist och såg väldigt generad ut, och hans kläder var inte direkt välordnade, trots att han försökte platta till dem, och Harry misstänkte att Cho kanske varit allt för våldsam mot honom... Harry slutade genast att tänka på det. Han var tvungen att se allvarlig ut, och han ville inte stå och flina mot folk. När eleverna letat upp sina platser och slagit sig ner klev Harry ut i mitten av golvet så att alla kunde se och höra honom. Han höjde trollstaven ovanför huvudet som dödsätarna på quiddich turneringen. Han hade ett dödsallvarligt ansikts uttryck, och han stirrade bara rakt fram. Eleverna började skruva på sig. Med ett litet leende började han tala.

"Tänk att såhär lång är jag om jag sträcker upp armen." sa han med den långsamma, efterblivna röst som Crabbe och Goyle använde. Klassen skrattade försmädligt. Inte för att det var direkt roligt, men det var ganska passande. Harry gjorde en grimas och sänkte handen. "Nu förstår ni vilka idioter som går och blir dödsätare. Ni kanske är under intrycket att jag är en av dem?" frågade han nu. Klassen tittade osäkert på varandra. Även Ron och Hermione utbytte blickar. Ginny hade inte berättat för dem än, eftersom Harry bett henne att inte göra det. Yoshua och Neville var de enda som visste vad Harry skulle säga. Plötsligt räckte Seamus upp handen. "Seamus?" sa Harry uppmuntrande. "Upplys oss."

"Ja, jag tror att du är en dödsätare... Men en spion." tillade han snabbt. Harry skakade på huvudet.

"Vad får dig att tro det?" undrade han.

Seamus ryckte på axlarna. "Tja, mörkrets märke på din arm."

Harry log mot honom. "Bra, Seamus. Du pekade just på vad denna lektionen ska handla om. Ondskan klär ibland ut sig. Men även godheten kan klä ut sig. Mörkrets märke?" han höll upp handen så att alla kunde se, och slöt sedan ögonen och lät märket försvinna. "Vilket mörkrets märke?" frågade han när han slog upp ögonen. Alla elever stirrade förbluffat på honom. "Allting är inte alltid som det ser ut. Jag har aldrig varit dödsätare. Allting har planerats i förväg av mig och Dumbledore, och jag har tydligen spelat min roll väl, eftersom nästan alla verkade tro att jag faktiskt var en dödsätare. Kan någon ge mig ett exempel på en ond trollkarl som klätt ut sig till en god?" Neville räckte upp armen.

"Crouch Jr." svarade han. Harry nickade.

"Just det. Som ni med all säkerhet redan vet, så var monsterögat Moody som undervisade här förra året, inte den riktiga monster ögat Moody, utan Crouch Jr, en dödsätare i förklädnad. Det är inte så ovanligt att dödsätare gör såhär." Harry var tyst en stund. "Men det finns även en del goda som gjort likadant. Kan någon nämna en god trollkarl som låtsats vara ond?" Hermione räckte upp handen. "Hermione?"

Hermione harklade sig. "Snape."

"_Professor_ Snape, ja. Han klär sig i de mörkas kläder... Bokstavligt talat..." tillade han mumlandes, men tillräckligt högt för att klassen skulle höra. De skrattade åt denna kommentar, men sedan fortsatte Harry. "Men är han ond? Tja, han kan vara en riktig pina i... Ja ni vet, men ond? Det ni måste förstå är att även elaka personer kan vara goda. De största skitstövlar kan dölja någonting ädelt. Likaväl som de trevligaste personerna kan kämpa för det onda. Men lägg märke till att jag säger _kämpa _inte _stödja_. Det är en viss skillnad. När man kämpar för någonting slåss man. När man stödjer någontin slåss man _för_ det, för ett mål. En god trollkarl jag känner har Kämpat för det onda. Men han hade en anledning. Han såg det som nödvändigt för att skydda sin familj. Jag säger inte att det är rätt, men det är okej. Jag visste först inte om det, men det är svårt att _inte_ lägga märke till det när personen i fråga springer omkring och viftar med ett brev med mörkrets märke som sigill och gapar om order..." Han var noga med att inte titta på Ron. "Men innan attacken ställde han sig ändå vid Dumbledores sida..."

"Nej, Harry." Ron hade ställt sig upp, och han kunde se att hans ögon lyste av stolthet. "Jag ställde mig inte vid Dumbledores sida. Jag ställde mig vid _din_ sida." Resten av klassen stirrade förvånat på Ron, men verkade inte arga, snarare imponerad över att han vågade säga det rakt ut. "Om det inte vore för dig skulle jag bara tagit Ginny och sprungit upp i astronomi tornet med... Jag ska nog inte nämna några namn..." Han hostade. "Nott, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle" Han hostade igen. Resten av eleverna såg fortfarande lika förvånade ut. Harry hade aldrig varit så stolt över Ron innan, men plötsligt slog det honom att Ron ursatte sin familj för ännu större fara.

"Tack, Ron." avbröt honom Harry. "Det räcker." Ron satte sig ner. Harry kunde se att han såg ganska sårad ut. _Ledsen, Ron. Kunde inte låta dig utsätta din familj för större risk, _tänkte han till Ron, som fick ett väldigt förvirrat ansiktsuttryck när han hörde orden i sitt huvud. Harry hade med hjälp av Ginny lärt sig hur han gjorde så att han bara kunde höra tankar som folk riktade mot honom. Han tyckte inte om att tjuvlyssna.

_Harry? _undrade Rons röst i huvudet på honom och Ron tittade rakt i Harrys ansikte. Harry vände bort huvudet.

_Titta inte på mig._ sa han kort. _Det ser misstänksammt ut._ Ron tittade omedelbart bort. "Jaha. Det var det hemlighetsmakeriet det." sa han och alla vände blicken mot honom istället. "Äh... Ja, i varje fall. Det finns de som kämpar, och de finns de som stödjer. En av dem som stödjer ondskan är Lucius Malfoy. En av ledarna inom dödsätarna. Men såklart finns det inga bevis, så han kan fortfarande gå omkring som en fri man, och fortsätta att arbete inom ministeriet. Jag är ganska säker på att han hade någonting att göra med att vi inte fick förstärkningar... Aaaah!" En enorm smärta skar genom hans ärr. Han kunde se vita fläckar dansa framför ögonen. Han kippade efter andan, och kände hur han domnade bort. Några av eleverna hade sprungit fram till honom. Han slöt ögonen. _Jaha, _tänkte han. _Nu fick han alltså reda på att hans angrepp misslyckats. Snacka om att vara i behov av att köpa tidningen._ Smärtan började försvinna, och snart fanns det bara en liten svidande känsla i ärret, och han ställde sig upp. Han badade i svett, och han darrade kraftigt. "Jaha. Nu fick Voldemort reda på sin förlust." Eleverna ryckte till, men Harry brydde sig inte om det. "Skriv en uppsats om skillnaden mellan folk som slåss för någonting och folk som kämpar för någonting. Ta gärna upp exempel. Lämna in uppsatsen nästa vecka. Ni kan gå." Harry började plocka ihop sina grejer och gick ner till madam Pomfrey för att få smärtstillande medicin så att han skulle orka med att gå till de andra lektionerna.

Harry höll ut en hand framför Ginny och pekade på kartan. Den visade att Filch var påväg mot dem. Det var på kvällen senare samma dag. De skulle ta sig ut till Hogsmeade, och det var verkligen inte Hogsmeade helg, och dessutom var klockan tio på kvällen. De skulle få mycket problem om de upptäcktes. Harry hade sin prefekt ställning att tänka på, och eftersom han inte var myndig gällde elevreglerna fortfarande honom, trots att han var delvis lärare. Filch närmade sig dem, men de hade någonting som inte han hade. Extremt bra hörsel, luktsinne, syn, styrka, osynlighetsmantel ... Tja, mycket mer än han helt enkelt. Harry nickade mot bjälkarna i taket. Ginny nickade instämmande, och de hoppade ljudlöst upp på bjälkarna och just som de lagt sig i ordning mellan två bjälkar kom Filch. Han gick långsamt, som om han visste att de fanns där, och efter honom kom Mrs Norris som jamade och såg upp mot dem. Filch stannade omedelbart och såg rakt upp mot dem. Harry höll andan. De hade lagt sig med osynlighetsmanteln under sig så att de inte skulle synas, och Filch skakade bara på huvudet och fortsatte att vandra ner längs korridoren i sin jakt på elever att plåga. Harry och Ginny hoppade ner från bjälkarna och landade ljudlöst. De försökte att se ut som om det var någonting alldagligt. De ville inte se ut som om de skröt om sina krafter, trots att de visste att det inte fanns någon som såg dem. De skyndade sig runt hörnet och fram till statyn av den puckelryggade häxan och Harry tog fram sin trollstav. Han var trött på all uppmärksammhet, så han hade bestämt sig för att hädanefter använda sig av sin trollstav och röst istället för hjärna och hand. Det var dessutom mycket coolare, och alla gjorde det, så varför skulle han skryta om att vara bättre? Han hade tyckt att det var kul när han hade sitt falska medvetande, men nu hade han återfått fattningen. Han slog med sin trollstav mot häxans puckel, och den öppnade sig. De kröp in i puckeln och stängde efter sig och påbörjade vandringen till Hogsmeade genom den leriga tunneln som ledde till Godis baronens källare.

Det tog dem ungefär en timma att nå fram till luckan och Ginny hade insisterat på att de skulle gå så sent. Harry hade försökt att få ur henne anledningen till detta hela dan, men då hade hon bara med ett brett leende sagt att det var en överraskning. Harry öppnade luckan ovanför deras huvuden. De var inne i godisbaronens källare, och Harry ville inte bli sedd och anklagad för inbrott, så han hade tagit med sig osynlighets kappan. Han kröp upp ur luckan. Det var smidigt att vara vampyr, för hans rörelser lät inte ett dugg. Trots att hon egentligen inte behövde hjälp, hjälpte han Ginny upp och stängde sedan luckan efter dem. Han hade inte tänkt på att den skulle ge ifrån sig ljud, så han blev ganska chockad när den slog igen med en ljudlig duns. Harry lyssnade skarpt. Inga ljud som visade att ägarna till butiken hört något. Han svepte kappan runt sig själv och Ginny och gick upp för trappan som ledde till själva butiken. De klev in i butiken och såg sig nervöst omkring. Harry undrade om det fanns någon typ av magiskt larm system, men i så fall hade det inte aktiverats än. Harry kunde inte se några rörelser, och hans vampyr syn såg lätt igenom mörkret. Han gick fram mot dörren som ledde ut till de kålsvarta tomma gatorna. Det enda ljuset kom ifrån trekvastars och vissa av bostäderna, och detta ljus lyste upp små områden av gatan. Det blåste lite grann, och långt borta hörde Harry någon typ av vindspel, och det luktade underbart av någonting Harry inte kunde identifiera. Harry ryste lite. Det var ganska kallt, och ljuset från trekvastars verkade varmt och välkommnande. Harry var ganska säker på att ingen musikaffär var öppen såhär sent, och han såg frågande på Ginny. Om Ginny varit människa skulle hon inte märkt detta på grund av mörkret, men så var hon ju inte människa längre, utan såg mycket väl Harrys ansikts uttryck. Hon höjde på ögonbrynen mot honom.

"Vad gör vi här ute mitt i natten? Jag tror inte att det finns någon musikaffär som är öppen vid den här tiden." sa Harry, men Ginny bara log det där okynneliga leendet igen.

"Kom." sa hon bara och drog iväg med honom mot trekvastars. Han protesterade inte, utan lät henne dra iväg med honom. De kom fram till dörren, och Harry såg att det fanns folk därinne, men det skrovliga glaset gjorde det omöjligt att känna igen någon. Ginny öppnade dörren och klev in. Han möttes först av tystnad, sedan bröt applåder och vrålande ut i hela krogen. Den var smockfull av elever och lärare, och längst in i baren satt Dumbledore och strålade mot honom. Hagrid verkade ha fått sig för mycket att dricka, för han satt och flirtade med McGonagall som han brukade när han var i det tillståndet. Harry fick klappar i ryggen av alla elever och en del skakade hans hand. Han kunde bara inte låta bli att le med hela ansiktet. Han föstes in över golvet, och efter många klappningar kom han fram till Ron och Hermione. Han krökte medvetet på underläppen, och stannade omedelbart när han såg dem. Det blev alldeles tyst i rummet. Harry klivade fram till Ron och lade armarna i kors framför honom och såg fortfarande lika bister ut. Ron trampade nervöst med fötterna, men Harry kände att ikväll var han redo att förlåta vad som helst, och han kokade av iver att visa sin glädje. Han tappade masken och började skratta och slängde ena armaren om Ron och klappade honom i ryggen, medans han rufsade honom i håret med den andra. Harry hade glömt sin vampyr styrka ett tag, så Ron rammlade nästan omkull mot honom av slagen, men Harry ställde snart in sin styrka igen.

"Din långröda jäkel, jag har saknat dig." utbrast Harry. Han drog sig undan och gav honom en lätt örfil. Rons ansikte sprack upp i ett leende. Harry hade aldrig sett honom så glad och lättad på samma gång.

"Har du saknat mig, din blodsugare?" gav Ron igen och han dunkade Harry i ryggen, på ett sätt som föste honom fram till Hermione.

Harry vände sig mot Hermione, som log lite osäkert. "Äh, vad tusan." sa Harry efter en stund. "Nu när jag förlåtit Ron och Ginny, kan jag ju lika gärna förlåta dig med, ditt stora rufs!" Han slog armarna lita försiktigt mot Hermione, men släppte henne snabbt igen och vände sig till Ginny. "Var det du som planerade det här?" frågade han henne. Hon nickade och även hennes ansikte var klätt i ett leende. Harry kände sig glad. Han hade fått tillbaka sina bästa vänner, och han var ihop med den mest underbara flickan i världen. Han var fri. Harry såg sig omkring i rummet och nu såg han någonting som otroligt nog undgått honom när han kommit in. Mitt i rummet fanns någonting som såg ut att vara någon typ av scen, och mitt på den fanns ett trumset, en synth, en bas, en elgitarr och en mic.

"Harry, kom med här. Vi vill prata med dig." Det var Ginny som falankerades av Ron, Hermione och Neville. Harry nickade och följde med dem. De andra eleverna hade börjat beställa honungs öl och pratade glatt med varandra. Ginny och de andra ledde in honom till en trång och illa upplyst korrridor. Den var så trång att de inte kunde stå mer än två personer i bredd därinne.

"Jag antar att ni ville någonting?" undrade han uppfodrande efter att de bara stått och tittat på honom en lång stund. Ginny harklade sig nervöst.

"Jag vet att du inte gillar uppmärksamhet, Harry..." började hon försiktigt.

"Alldeles riktigt." instämde Harry.

"Men vi behöver din hjälp." fortsatte hon. "Du förstår, vi fyra har bildat ett band. Ron är gitarrist, Nev trummis, Hermione synth och jag basist och co-vocalist..." Hon såg hopfullt på Harry, som inte visste vad hon talade om.

"Jaha, det låter väl bra. Får man höra?" frågade han efter ytterligare en stunds tystnad.

"Nej, du försår inte. Vi har ingen sångare..." började Ron.

"Men jag trodde Ginny..."

"Var co-vocalist, ja. Vi behöver en första vocalist." fyllde Hermione i. "Och du passar perfekt."

Harry börjde bli förvirrad igen. "Men jag kan ju inte ens sjunga..."

Ron skakade bara uppgivet på huvudet. "Harry, kan du sluta vara så jädra anspråkslös? Såklart du kan!"

"Och hur vet ni att jag har en bra sångröst?" frågade Harry. "Jag vill inte verka vara som någon som bara är ute efter berömmelse. Jag kan inte vara med i bandet, för när folk hör min röst är det precis vad de kommer att tro."

"Du har inte så höga tankar om dig själv, va?" kom det från Ginny. "Du är ju jätte bra på skolsången, och enligt Ron och Nev är du inte dålig på att sjunga i dushen heller..."

Harry skakade på huvudet. "Det är en viss skillad på att sjunga i duschen och sjunga på scen. Det är liksom mindre pressat i duschen."

Ron suckade. "Harry, det är ett skolband. Du behöver nog inte oroa dig för att du kommer se ut som någon spännis, för alla känner dig ändå."

Harry tänkte efter. "Men... Men om det nu visar sig att jag inte kan sjung..."

"Sluta, nu Harry!" vrålade Ron och slog händerna för öronen.

"Men..."

"Åh, Harry, Vad har du att förlora? Upp och sjung bara!" sa Hermione uppgivet.

"Upp och sjung? Jag vet ju inte äns vad jag ska sjunga!" Harry började nästan gripas av panik. Han ville inte sjunga, men nu var han ju tvungen att ställa upp för att bli vän med Ron och Hermione igen.

"Sjung det som står på pappret bara." sa Hermione. "Du klarar dig fint."

Harry började darra. En del av honom ville vända sig om och springa, en annan del ville gärna bli vän med Ron och Hermione igen, och en sång var ett väldigt litet pris för det. Han drog ett djupt andetag och bestämmde sig. "Okej." sa han bara. Ron och Hermione sken upp, men han höjde handen mot dem. "Men jag vill åtminstone läsa texten först, och så vill jag veta vart jag ska börja sjunga, och sånt. Jag är inget vidare på det här, men jag får väl ställa upp. Ni får skylla er själva när folk lämmnar värdshuset med fingrarna i öronen..." Hermione suckade.

"Det kommer de inte göra." svarade hon lungt. "Det här är tänkt att vara på skoj. Det är ingen konsert precis."

Harry nickade, och såg mot Ginny som nickade uppmuntrande där hon stod lite i skymundan och läste någonting som Harry redan visste vad det var. Tonårshäxan. Han skakade bara lite lätt på huvudet och vände tillbaks blicken till Ron och Hermione, som fortfarande log mot honom. "Okej, okej... Jag vet att jag inte borde göra det här... Det blir en engångsföretelse."

"Nej, jag har...Aj!" Ron hade börjat säga någonting, men Hermione hade armbågat honom i revbenen. "Vad gjorde du så för? Jaha... Äh, vad jag menade var att det är klart att det bara är en engångsföretelse..."

Harry skakade bara på huvudet, men sade inget mer. Han tänkte på vad i helsike det var han gått med på. Han ransakade sin hjärna efter en anledning förutom Ron och Hermione, men han kunde inte hitta någon. _Nåja, _tänkte han uppgivet. _Om ett par månader är detta glömt._

"När ska vi börja?" frågade han. "Jag har inte fått texten än." Just då kom Ginny fram och räckte honom ett papper. "Okej, så jag har fått texten. Men jag vill ändå veta hur lång tid jag har på mig."

"Åh, vi spelar inte än på länge. Klockan är ju bara elva. Någon timma till, sen kan vi börja." sa Ginny glatt. "Vi hinner ta några honungsöl, och prata om vad som hänt under julen... Inte för att jag kommer ihåg så mycket, men Ron kan säkert berätta min del också." De gick iväg mot baren och satte sig på varsin pall och beställde varsin honungsöl. Ginny försökte beställa eld whiskey och lyckades nästan, om det inte vore för Harry, som sade ifrån precis när hon skulle betala. Ginny blev lite sur, men sade ingenting. Harry tittade frågande på Ron och Hermione, som utbytte blickar. Tillslut vände de sig mot Harry.

"Förklarning?" undrade Ron och suckade. "När vi kom hem blev mamma jätte orolig för Ginny. Försökte med allt, uppmuntrings besvärjelser, trolldrycker... Ingenting fungerade, så hon antog att ett glas eld whiskey skulle få henne att klarna, så hon gav henne ett. Nog klarnade hon alltid, men bara för att ta ett till glas. Mamma blev så glad över att se henne ge ifrån sig livstecken, torts att hon inte talade, så hon lät henne hållas. Det dröjde inte länge innan hon hällt i sig hela flaskan, och började leta i hela huset efter mer. Det var hemskt... Jag blev så orolig för henne en kväll, så jag..." det kom en fnysning från Hermione, men hon sa inget. "Äh... I vilket fall... Jag lade mig i bakhåll för henne. Hon hade hittat flaskan pappa gömt undan från henne, så jag var tvungen att göra det... Jag vet Hermione, men du kan inte säga något! Du använder ju för tusan minnesförtrollningar på dina bästa vänner!" Hermione hade fnyst föraktfullt, vilket fått Ron att ilskna till lite. "Så, om jag kan få fortsätta _utan_ fler onödiga avbrott, så kanske jag hinner berätta tills vi ska upp på scen... Tackar... Jag lamslog henne, och låste in henne på sitt rum utan trollstav för att hindra henne från att dricka mer. Jag tror att det fungarade, men som du ser har hon redan utvecklat ett beroende för starka drycker... Jag tror aldrig hon kommer bli av med det om hon dricker mer. Du måste hjälpa mig att se till att hon inte gör det, Harry."

Plötsligt kom han ihåg någonting. "Så det var därför som madam Pomfrey snackade om..."

Ron ryckte på axlarna. "Kanske det." Harry suckade bara tungt och vände sig mot Ginny, som vägrade att möta hans blick. _Ja, ja..._ tänkte han. _Det blir väl jag som får fixa detta. Det är ju trots allt mitt fel_... Han klappade tröstande Ginnys axel.

"Det här är mitt fel." tröstade han. "Om det inte vore för mina hämndebegär, skulle du aldrig behövt någon whiskey..."

Ginny skakade på huvudet. "Nej, det är inte ditt fel. När jag drack kändes allt så... Så oviktigt. Jag hade inga bekymmer, eller rättare sagt, mindre bekymmer, när jag drack. Det var en tillflyckt. Det var bra att du hindrade mig förut, för jag har börjat förstå nu att det kanske inte är så bra. Jag mådde inte bra kroppsligt av det jag drack under jullovet, det är något som är säkert. Det var därför jag inte kom ihåg nåt. Och strax efter det förlorade jag minnet igen, men inte på grund av alkohol..."

"Nej," fyllde Hermione in. "Närings brist. Hon åt inget, trots Mrs Weasleys underbara julmat..." Harry höjde på ögonbrynen mot henne. Först såg det ut som om hon inte fattade varför han höjde ögonbrynen mot henne, men sedan såg han förståelsen sprida sig i hennes ansikte. Och med den en liten rodnad. "Äh... Jag var också där över julen..." Plötsligt började Ron gapskratta vilket fick Harry att helt tappa tråden. Rons gapskratt fick även Harry att skratta, trots att han inte visste varför. Han ramlade ner på golvet ungefär samtidigt som Ron, och de låg där på golvet och gapskrattade en stund. Sedan satte de sig upp.

"Ja.." Harry skrattade lite innan han fortsatte. "Det var ju kul... Nu vill jag bara veta vad det var som var så roligt." Det fick dem att skratta ännu mer. Det var så mycket enklare att umgås med Ron än med Yoshua. Yoshua var så allvarlig och tystlåten, och alldeles för tålmodig. Man kunde aldrig reta honom på skoj. Det ända man kunde gör för att reta honom var att anfalla honom i ryggen, men då blev han bara galen och började förhäxa allt han såg. Ron därimot var mycket lättare att umgås med. Det var någonting som bara fick en att känna sig lugn. Förutom när han var arg, eller spelade ondskefull. Fast å andra sidan så var Ron mycket lättretad, men det gick också lätt över med honom.

"Hermione var där, och vi..." började han, men avbröt sigsjälv med ett litet skratt. "Det måste ha varit det pinsamaste jag varit med om..." Harry tittade frågande på Hermione, men hon tittade bara ner i bardisken. Antagligen för att dölja en rodnad, så han tittade tillbaks på Ron. "Jag vet inte om Ginny har berättat..."

"Det har jag inte." kom det omedelbart från Ginny.

"Okej... Inte, då alltså... Harry, jag vet inte hur jag ska säga det." Ron tvekade.

"Säga vad då?" undrade Harry.

"Ja det är det jag inte vet."

"Va?"

"Ja. Jag sa ju att jag inte visste hur..."

"Fortsätt!" suckade Harry uppgivet.

"Äh, jag och Hermione, vi liksom..." började Ron, och Harry kände en stöt inombords. Noga med att inte se bort mot Hermione, fäste Harry blicken i Ron istället, men sa inget, utan väntade bara tålmodigt på att han skulle fortsätta. Rons ansikte var lika rött som hans hår just då. "Vi är--blev, kan man säga--ett par. Du vet... Vi behövde varandra, när du... Ja, du vet." Harry nickade, och Ron drog ett djupt andetag. "Vi var inne på mitt rum, och så... släckte vi ljuset, och så... Ja nu ska jag inte gå in på några detaljer, men jag kan säga att inte tänkte på ljudet vi gav ifrån oss..." Harry kände sig äcklad, men han lyckades hålla masken ganska bra. "Så mamma hade hört oss, och rusade in i rummet, och... Åh, herre gud, jag tror aldrig jag varit med om någonting så pinsamt..." Harry skrattade, halvt medlidande, halvt skadeglatt. Medlidandet var åt Ron, skadeglädjen åt Hermione. Han insåg att hon inte var helt förlåten än, och han visste att hon antagligen aldrig skulle bli det till fullo.

"Nu när ni börjat får ni ju säga resten..." sa han när han lugnat ner sig. Ron skakade på huvudet.

"Nej. Alldeles för privat." Harry förstod först inte vad han pratade om, sedan fattade han.

"Jaha..." var allt han kunde säga.

"Just precis." sa Ron i avslutande ton. Harry var inte säker på att han äns _ville_ hör det 'privata' Ron och Hermione gjort. Det som han störde sig mest över var att Hermione redan släppt honom. _Men å andra sidan_, resonerade han, _så har hon aldrig gillat mig... Inte på det viset i allafall._ Han skakade på huvudet för att bli av med dessa tankar. De var fortfarande alldeles för tunga för honom, och han ville inte förstöra den enda chans han hade att få tillbaka sina vänner. Han övervägde att själv beställa en eld wiskey för att tänka på annat, och hoppades att han aldrig menat det. Med ett huvud fullt med besvärade tankar såg han bort mot Dumbledore, och undrade smått varför han tillåtit eleverna att lämna slottet såpass kort tid efter attacken. Han bestämde sig för att fråga honom om detta, men orkade inte gå bort till honom.

_Dumbledore, kan du höra mig? _tänkte han.

_Jovisst, Harry, _hörde han Dumbledore tänka. Det fanns en hel del bakgrunds brus som alltid. Människor tänker nämligen minst 47 tankar samtidigt, men det är bara en tanke man egentligen märker av. Komplicerade grejer. Och när man läser någon annans tankar hör man även de andra tankarna, men de är väldigt låga och otydliga, som ett brus i en bandspelare. _Jag är glad att du ville tala med mig, men jag vill helst använda munnen. Det blir lite underligt annars._ Plötsligt kändes som om han lyftes från golvet med en sådan hastighet att det var obeskrivligt. Alla andra stod helt stilla, medans han snurrade kanske tio gånger snabbare än han snurrade med flammpulver. Han undrade om hans kropp skulle gå i bitar av kraften, men av någon anledning hölls armarna tätt klistrade vid hans sidor. Han hade stannat i luften några sekunder, sedan hade han börjat röra sig med en enorm hastighet mot Dumbledore. På vägen dit flög han rakt igenom flera personer och dessutom en hel del möbler utan att någonting hände. Hur detta hade gått till kunde Harry inte ens gissa. Plötsligt stannade han upp helt och trycktes ner på golvet. Plötsligt befann han sig brevid Dumbledore, och hann precis höra en liten smäll, som det låter när någon använder spöktransferens, och han landade hårt i golvet. Han hade inte varit berädd på det, så han skulle satt sig på ända på golvet om det inte vore för en man med stort burrig skägg och matta, blå, nästan gråa ögon, stödde upp honom. _Hur i hela friden..?_ tänkte Harry förvirrat. Med ett skratt åt Harrys ansiktsuttryck började Dumbledore förklara. "Det du nyss upplevde kallas påtvingadspöktransferens. Ungefär som flyttnycklar, fast mycket snabbare."

"Men... Det som du gjorde vid Hogwarts när vi stred. Var inte det spök transferens? och...Wow! Vilken åktur!" utbrast Harry när chocken hade lagt sig. Ron, som tydligen hade tänkt säga någonting till honom innan han försvann, såg förvirrad, nästan rädd ut när han såg sig omkring i rummet och verkade leta efter honom. Harry vinkade så att Ron fick syn på honom. När han väl sett Harry tittade han halvt frågande, halvt beundrande på honom. _Senare, Ron, _tänkte han till honom och vände sig om mot Dumbledore som log sitt leende som fick hans ögon att gnistra.

"Tja, så kan man ju också uttrycka det." sa han roat. "Och nej, det var inte spöktransferens jag använde vid striden, för man kan inte använda sig av spöktransferens på Hogwarts område. Det där var påtvingad spöktransferens."

"Men vem gjorde det då?" frågade Harry.

Dumbledore tittade forskande på honom. "Det var du... Tror jag. Det var känslomässig magi. Som när du blåste upp din faster... Harry, jag måste tala med dig. Jag har hört--vissa rykten."

_Åh, nej!_ tänkte Harry skräckslaget. _Han vet att jag bitit Ginny_. Ginny och han hade båda enats om att inte berätta för någon, torts att de visste att det skulle komma fram förr eller senare. Hon ville inte att han skulle få problem på grund av henne. Han tittade snabbt bort mot Ginny där hon satt vid baren och pratade livligt med flickan Harry kände igen som den flicka som gick förbi honom hela tiden under den där frukosten. Han tittade tillbaks på Dumbledore som höjde lätt på ögonbrynen åt hans skräckslagna ansikts uttryck.

"Du behöver inte oroa dig för det där, Harry." sa han bara lungt. "Jag vet ju trots allt allt som händer på skolan, och en ny erechon vampyr är inte småpotatis direkt. Det var inte det jag ville tala om. Eftersom det var du som bet henne kunde jag vara säker på att hon var en erechon vampyr, och inget annat. Det jag ville tala om handlar mer om dig. Om profetian som mina... _källor_ informerat mig om."

"Hur..." började Harry, men visste såklart redan svaret.

"Jag vet allt som sker på Hogwarts," suckade Dumbledore uppgivet. "Även om jag då och då skulle föredragit att inte veta, tro mig... Men det var inte själva profetian i sig som var det jag ville tala om. Eftersom du redan vet om att Ron är en dödsätare, och att han är flammhårig är det väl bara en sak som fattas; att fadern skulle vara dödsätare. Det var det jag ville berätta för dig. Arthur har varit dödsätare en gång i tiden..." Harry blev så chockad att han nästan trillade av stolen. "Helt på vår sida från första börja, kanske jag bör tillägga. Han kom till mig och erbjöd sig att bli dödsätare så att han kunde spionera åt vår sida. Jag ville först inte låta honom göra det, men han insisterade, så jag skickade pappren till auror högkvarteret så att de inte skulle döda honom eller föra honom inför rätta om han någon gång skulle gripas, om han nu inte skulle försöka använda sig av de oförlåtliga förbannelserna förstås, vilket jag är ganska säker på att han aldrig skulle göra."

"Verkligen inte." kom det från mannen med de gråa ögonen. Dumbledore därimot verkade vara helt obesvärad av den gamle mannen. "Hur är det, Harry?" frågade han. Hans röst var hårt och grov, men på samma gång faderlig.

"Äh..." Harry visste inte riktig vad han skulle säga. "Bra antar jag, men vem är du?" det kanske inte lät särskilt artigt, men han brydde sig inte så mycket.

"Hm?" mummlade mannen innan förståelse spred sig i hans ansikte. "Ja just det ja. Förklädnaden. Jag kunde inte gå hit som mitt vanliga jag när mina barn är här. Det är jag, Arthur. Jag har druckit Polyjuice elexir från en mugglare jag träffade i London här om dagen."

Harry förstod plötsligt och nickade åt honom.

"Nu har halva profetian infallit. Nu gäller det resten. Har du någon aning om resten av profetian?" frågade Dumbledore Harry. Harry berättade sin teori att det är en gravid kvinna som kommer dö, men att han inte visste vad resten betydde, vad det var som ingen någonsin gjort förut som han plötsligt skulle klara. Dumbledore och den okända mannen, som egentligen var Mr Weasley, såg mystifierade ut. "Vi ska försöka lista ut det. Under tiden måste tyvärr jag och Arthur lämna festen. Han har... _saker_ han måste göra," sa Dumbledore och blinkade. "Och det har jag med. Ha det så kul, och jag litar på att du som prefekt ser till att göra festen så tråkig som möjligt." Ett litet leende lekte i mungiporna på honom innan han reste sig upp och började arbeta sig fram igenom elevmassan till dörren med Mr Wesaley bakom sig.

Plötsligt insåg Harry någonting. "Vänta..." ropade han, och de vände sig om. "Om du har varit dödsätare... Varför har du inget märke?"

Arthur gick tillbaka till honom. "Du förstår, mitt uppdrag från dödsätarna var att infiltrera trolldomsministeriet, och eftersom att säkerheten var på högsta nivå, kollade de noga så att man inte hade något märke." Han tittade på Harry som om detta förklarade allting, men eftersom Harry inte verkade förstå riktigt än, fortsatte han. "Det fungerade inte att dölja märket med förtrollningar. De kollade såklart sånt, så därför slapp jag märket, och jag kunde ägna mig åt min passion, mugglare. Dessutom kunde jag ge dödsätarna felaktig information, och lura dem i fällor och sånt." Harry nickade, och Mr Weasley vände sig om och gick igen.

När de lämnat huset reste sig Harry upp och undrade smått varför Arthur inte ville att hans barn skulle få reda på att han varit där, men antog att han hade sina själ och att han inte borde säga nåonting till de andra. Han kämpade sig fram mellan eleverna för att ta sig fram till Ron, Hermione, Ginny och Neville. När han kom fram kämpade Ron med att hindra Ginny från att ta ett glas som innehöll någon typ av klar vätska, som Harry fick för sig att Ginny inte borde dricka. Tack vare hennes styrka kunde hon utan problem lyfta hela Ron om hon ville, men Harry antog att hon bara retades med honom. Han slog sig ner, och Ginny slutade omedelbart att bråka med sin storebror, och tittade istället facinerat på Harry.

"När lärde du dig spöktransferens?" undrade hon, och Harry hörde att hon hade en beundrande ton i rösten.

Harry skrattade. "Det där var inte jag, det var Dumbledore. På något sätt fick han mig att göra spöktransferens utan att ens veta vad jag gjorde."

"Jag har läst om det." kom det inte helt oväntat från Hermione. "Det kallas påtvingadspöktransferens och är mycket avancerad magi. Det är egentligen samma princip som..."

"Okej, okej." kom det från Ron som suckade och tittade upp i taket. "Vi behöver faktiskt inte veta precis allt om ämnet." Hermione slängde Ron ett surt ögonkast, men sa inget mer om påtvingad spöktransferens. "Nå, Harry." sa han och tittade på Harry istället för taket. "Vad sa han."

"Inget speciellt." sa Harry med en axelryckning. Samtalet hade varit väldigt underligt, som om det egentligen inte varit något rikigt samtal, utan bara informations utbyte. "Han ville bara fråga mig några saker."

De verkade godta den förklaringen, så Harry slapp att ljuga om Arthur. Han tittade för första gången ner i sitt sång häfte. Enligt det skulle de sjunga en låt som de själva skrivit. Harry tyckte att han kände igen låten, och när han frågade dem om detta, svarade de att de egentligen bara ändrat lite på en mugglarlåt. Efter att ha studerat texten noga och hört på orginal låten var han beredd, vilket han sa till de andra. De reste sig upp och gick mot scenen. Eleverna blev tystare, och alla vände sig mot scenen, även om de fortfarande pratade ganska mycket högre än samtalston, var det väldigt tyst jämnfört med sekunder tidigare. Ginny skulle stå sida vid sida om honom, så att hon kunde hjälpa honom att sjunga rätt vid rätt tilfälle. Ljuset släcktes och det växte ett upphetsat mummel från eleverna på golvet när en röd, en grön, en vit och en blå spotlight dansade över eleverna på sin väg mot scenen, där de landade på Harry och de andra.

"Hallå allihopa. Jag vet att ni vill att vi ska komma igång, men det är en del saker vi måste berätta först." sa Ron i Harrys mikrofon, som han snabbt varit framme och lånat. "Låten ni kommer att få höra är egentligen en mugglarlåt som vi har ändrat lite för att vara mer intressant för oss trollkarlar. Låten heter egentligen Afghan och spelas av det svenska 'skatepunk' bandet Millencolin. Dem av er som valt mugglarstudier vet att 'skatepunk' är precis samma sak som vår 'seeker punk'. Det var allt hoppas jag, nu kommer låten You-Know-Who med The VDPM, alltså The Vampires, The Deatheater, The Pureblood and The Muggleborn." Han gesterade mot ett plankat på väggen som Harry inte lagt märke till förut. Plankatet hade mörk grundfärg, och på den låg ett rött 'V', ett grönt 'D', ett vitt P och ett blått 'M'. Runt bokstäverna fanns ett par överdrivet stora blodiga huggtänder, ett dödsätarmärke, en trolstav, och ett el-uttag. Harry antog att det var Dean som målat bilderna, eftersom han var duktig på att teckna. Ron gick tillbaka över scenen till Harry och gav honom micken.

Det började med ett gitarr intro av Ron, sedan kom trummorna igång. Ron såg ut att vara i sitt rätta element där han stod och nästan _smekte_ strängarna, men samtidigt bytade han grepp snabbare än ögat hann uppfatta. Neville var minst lika hemma i sina trummor. Hans händer slog så fort och koordinerat att Harry nästan tappade hakan. Hermione och Ginny började spela, och rummet började också fyllas av elevernas uppskattande vrål. _Åh nej,_ tänkte Harry. _Det kommer bli annat ljud i skällan när jag börjar sjunga..._ Han rös åt tanken, men gjorde sig beredd. Hermione förde handen över sin synth med gudomlig nogrannhet, och Ginny fick in precis rätt toner på basen. Harry undrade hur han kunnat undgå att lägga märke till att hans bästa vänner var så bra på att spela instrument. Det var hans tur.

"Just like the childrens sandpit,

Just like the Forbidden Forest.

At family choose a target.

Lets get rid of the mudbloodpest."

Harry kunde se att en del av eleverna verkade smått förvirrade, men Harry visste att de skulle förstå senare i låten. Han kände rythmen i sig och började röra sig till musiken mer, och började vandra fram och tillbaks över scenen, stannade här och var, och gesterade på ett rythmiskt sätt mot publiken. Harry flinade för sig själv. Det var ju bara på skoj så då kunde han ju göra bort sig lite extra.

"So now you wanna fight them,

The muggleborns is always wrong.

Yeah, now you wanna fight them,

A real pureblood's gotta show the world he's strong."

Ron spelade som en gud, och trots att texten kanske var lite underlig för de flesta, eftersom en hel del av publiken faktiskt var mugglarfödda, så började eleverna vifta med nävarna över huvudet, och skaka med huvudet i takt med musiken. Harry antog att de förstod att de inte menade allvar, med tanke på att en av medlemmarna i bandet faktiskt var mugglarfödd.

"Stack up your cruciatus powers,

That's a part of a Deatheaters role.

"We deatheaters are fantastic duellers!"

"No, but you seem to lack self controll!"

Hate breeds more hate, please do understand.

To fight för Dumbledore, to take the right stance,

Goes hand in hand!"

"So now you wanna fight him,

Voldemort is always wrong,

Yeah now you wanna fight him,

That shows the world that you are really strong!"

"So show the world your strong, yeah,

The deatheaters are the ones at wrong, yeah-yeah

And i know it won't take long

Until they´re dead and gone!"

"So now you wanna fight him,

Voldemort is always wrong,

Yeah now you wanna fight him,

That shows the world that you are really strong!"

"Yeah now you wanna fight him,

Voldemort is always wrong,

Yeah now you wanna fight him,

That shows the world that you are really strong!"

"So show the world your strong!"

" You gotta show the world your... Show the world your strong!"

"You gotta show the world your strong!"

Ron drog slut spelet och folk hurrade skrek och applåderade, hoppade upp och ner, viftade med näven i luften och busvisslade, trots att 'Voldemort' nämnts fler än en gång. Harry kunde inte hjälpa det. Han log med hela ansiktet. Det var precis detta de hoppats på; att folk skulle sluta vara rädda för bara namnet.

"Du kanske inte låter så illa ändå?" mummlade Ginny i hans vänstra öra.

Harry log mot henne, men hon hade tydligen annat i tankarna. Hon slängde sina armar runt honom och drog honom till sig. Detta fick eleverna att hurra ännu mer, och en del busvisslade. Harry kysste henne lätt på pannan innan han gjorde sig fri från henne. Hon såg lätt sårad ut över hans ovilja att kela med henne. Egentligen hade Harry en sådan vilja att kela med henne att han var rädd för att han skulle gå för långt, vilket han helst inte ville göra framför alla elever, och ännu mindre hennes bröder. Han bestämde sig för att förklara senare.

"Du var fantastisk, Harry!" utbrast Ron bakom honom.

"Jag har aldrig hört maken till gitarr spel! Var lärde du dig det?" frågade Harry medans han vände sig om mot honom.

"Jag har spelat sen jag var sju." sa Ron med en axelryckning.

"Och anledningen till att du inte nämnt ordet 'gitarr' under hela vår skolgång?"

Ron rodnade. "Det... Jag... Jag vågade helt enkelt inte," erkände han. "Jag var för blyg... Förresten, jag har ju aldrig tackat dig för att du fick Ginny att prata igen. Hur gick det till?" Harry skruvade på sig och kastade en vädjande blick mot Ginny, men hon bara log ett busaktigt leende.

_Det där får du klara av själv,_ sa Ginny i hans huvud.

_Tack för den._

Ginny skrattade skadeglatt, vilket gav gjorde så att eleverna tittade frågande mot henne. Hon tystnade.

_Rätt åt dig, _tänkte Harry åt henne, men hon svarade med ett kärleksfyllt leende, och beställde en honungsöl.

"Äh... Jag tror inte du vill veta. Det är en sak mellan Ginny och mig." Han hade inte lust att berätta för honom att hans syster varit påväg att begå självmord.

Ron tittade misstänksamt på honom. "Av vilken anledning vill jag inte höra det?"

Harry suckade, men Hermione svarade åt honom. "Åh Ron, kan du sluta bete dig som en övergödd bäbis?" utbrast hon. "Din syster är gammal nog att göra sina val själv, du behöver inte beskydda henne. Vad är du rädd för, att hon ska bli lycklig? Hon behöver ingen livvakt--eller ska vi säga oskuldsvakt-- som går omkring och hindar henne från att vara med den person hon älskat sedan hon var tio!" Harry visste att detta inte var det smartaste at säga, och att det definetivt inte var det _han_ skulle säga. Ron såg ut som om han blivit slagen av blixten.

"Ähm, Hermione. Det var inte det jag syftade på över huvud taget." sa Harry och försökte att inte tänka på hur konstig hans röst lät.

Hermione svarade inte, utan såg bara nöjd ut, och hade blicken fäst på Ron, som om hon utmanade honom att säga imot henne. Harry visste att det inte var en bra idé att säga imot henne när hon såg ut sådär, men Ron fattade tydligen inte vinken.

"Jasså? Vet du någonting om Harry och Ginny som jag inte vet?" vrålade han ursinnigt, och reste sig halvt upp. "Om det är sånt som sker mellan dem två, så ska jag..." han avbröt sig och sjönk ner i stolen igen och skakade av vrede. Hermione log det vanliga Ha!-nu-klämde-jag-åt-Ron leendet, men nu märkte Harry någontin han aldrig lagt märke till förut i hennes ögon. Han kunde se att hon egentligen plågades av att se honom upprörd, men hon var en skicklig skådespelerska.

_Du kan se det, va?_ sa Ginny i hans huvud.

_Ja. Men jag har aldrig sett det tidigare,_ svarade han.

_Det har jag, men varje gång jag frågar henne om det så förnekar hon det._

Harry suckade tungt. _Tja, jag tänker då inte göra någonting åt det. Kärleken får ha sin gång, jag tänker inte lägga mig i andras privat liv. Jag tänker inte vara lika illa som Hermione... Men hade de inte redan..?_

_Jo, det har de,_ sade Ginny_ Men Ron kläckte ur sig något dumt dagen efter och Hermione sade att det de gjort bara var ett misstag... Du vet hur hon hatar att ha fel eller när saker inte följer hennes schema._

_Jo, jag vet det._ tänkte Harry.

Harry såg hur hon suckade där hon stod borta vid baren och drack sin femte honungs öl den kvällen. _Jag önskar bara vi kunde göra någonting för dem,_ sa hon till sist. Harry erkände det inte, men innerst inne höll han med henne.

Trekvastars började avfolkas, och snart var det bara Harry, Ron, Hermione och Ginny kvar. Ron och Hermione vägrade fortfarande att tala med varandra, och då och då sände Ron mördande blickar mot Harry. Harry antog att han hade trott Hermione, trots att hon egentligen inte sagt något rakt ut, bara gjort antydanden om saker han och Ginny faktiskt inte gjort. Harry anade att Ron just nu misstänkte att de hade gjort just det, men han visste att han inte skulle tro honom om han försökte förklara för honom. Harry vände bort blicken från Ron och tittade på Ginny istället. De hade alla gått och satt sig vid ett bord i mitten av golvet. Harry hade inte sett borden förut, så han antog att det fanns ett sätt att trolla bort dem när det skulle vara något band där. Scenen var också försvunnen. Det enda som fanns kvar var Rons gitarr, Ginnys bass och Hermiones synth. Neville hade redan gått med sitt trummset efter att ha bett en äldre man att krympa det så att det fick plats i fickan. Harry undrade hur i hela friden han skulle kunna förstora den igen, men antog sedan att han skulle be McGonagall om hjälp.

"Roar du dig, Harry?" hördes plötsligt en bekannt röst bakom honom. Han snurrade runt och stod öga mot öga med Sirius och Lupin. Det var Sirius som talat.

"Sirius! Vad gör du här?" utbrast han. "Madam Rosm..."

"Ssh! Vi vet!" viskade Sirius panik slaget. "Var tyst, annars kanske hon ser oss!"

"Har du tid Harry?" sa Lupin för att avbryta dem.

"Javisst, professorn." sa Harry utan att tänka sig för. Sirius började gapskratta, och Lupin såg besvärad ut.

"F-förlåt mig, Harry, det var inte dig jag skrattade åt." sa Sirius. "Det är bara det att--jag skulle aldrig trott att någon skulle kalla Måntand för professor!"

Harry höjde bara ögonbrynen åt dem båda. Lupin log lite osäkert. "Jag är inte professor längre." sa han bara kort. "Kan vi gå någonstans där vi kan tala privat? Om du nu vågar tala med en varulv, vill säga."

"Vem tror du att jag är? Nån jäkla Voldemort wannabe?" utbast han harmset. Ron blängde på honom, men Harry ignorerade det. "Det spelar väl ingen roll om du är varulv! Min pappa var ju varulv för..." han bet sig i tungan. Han borde inte sagt det där. Han hade inte berättat det för någon av sina vänner, inte äns Ginny. De såg fullständigt lamslagna ut, men Harry bestämde sig för att inte ta upp det med dem förrän han talat med Sirius och Lupin. Han tittade tillbaka mot dem för att se att de var precis lika chockade som hans vänner var. "Säg inte att ni inte visste!" utbrast han misstroget.

"Jo, men vi visste inte att du visste. Hur fick du reda på det?" frågade Sirius andlöst.

"Han berättade för mig." svarade Harry kort.

"Berättade _han_ för dig?" utbrast Lupin misstroget.

"Ja. De talar med mig i mina drömmar."

Sirius var inte fullt så förvånad som Lupin, för Harry hade ju berättat för honom om drömmarna, men han verkade ändå överraskad över att han visste om att hans pappa var varulv.

Lupin återhämtade sig och de gick och satte sig vid bordet längst bort i rummet. När de slagit sig ner började Lupin berätta. "Harry, vi har fått reda på att ett attentat har planerats på ditt och dina vänners liv, vi vet inte när, men, jag vill att ni fö..."

Han avbröts av en gigantisk explotion. Tiden verkade gå långsamt för Harry, och han kunde se hur Ginny, som också var vampyr, drog ner Ron och Hermione på golvet och lade sig skyddande över dem. Harry gjorde likadant och slängde sig över Sirius och Lupin, vars ansikten mycket långsamt blev shockade. Han låg över dem och ställde sig på alla fyra över dem som en skyddande ställning, och förberedde sig på att bli täckt av det ihoprasande taket. Det verkade inte vara någon vanlig bomb, för det fanns ingen eld någonstans. Det var bara som om en tryckvåg stängts in i en ask som någon öppnat, vilket kanske var fallet, eftersom det var trollkarlsvärlden han befann sig i, och inte mugglarvärlden. Han kände hur en bräda försökte borra sig igenom honom, men hans vampyrkropp hindrade den och började tränga tillbaka plankan, så att kroppen kunde helas. En tung bit av cement landade på hans huvud, men han var spänd i hela kroppen, så han fick bara ruskigt ont, men cementen låg kvar och balanserade på hans huvud. Sedan verkade hela taket rasa ner på honom, och han kände hur bjälkar och plankor försökte tränga igenom hans kropp, bara för att sekunde senade tryckas ut igen. Det gjorde ont i hela kroppen, men han vägrade ge vika för Sirius och Lupins skull.

Efter vad som verkade vara en evighet slutade det att rasa ner. Det första som slog Harry när han sett till att Sirius och Lupin var okej, var att Ginny kanske inte klarat sig lika bra. Kanske hade hon fått en bjälk eller en planka genom hjärtat!.. Det kändes som om hans hjärta hoppat över ett slag. Han sprang fram mellan det som engång varit trekvastars, men nu bara var en sophög. Det samlades folk från hela byn, och så plötsligt såg han en figur i mörk kappa som smög omkring, men han kunde inte sluta leta efter Ginny. Det var som ett bombnedslag. Det låg pålar och bjälkar överallt, blandade med cement, järn och glasskärvor. Han letade där han visste att baren en gång stått och började slänga undan alla bjälkar och bitar av cement som låg i vägen. Han slängde bort sten efter sten och välte undan bjälkar i vad som verkade vara en evighet innan någon i folkmassan vågade sig fram till honom. Det var en man i som Harry kände igen från sitt första år. Mannen hade gått sitt sjunde år som Gryffindorare och hade hjälpt Harry med läxorna en gång. Nu hade han hade stort burrigt skägg och klarblå ögon som lyste på samma sätt som hos någon Harry kände, men inte kunde komma ihåg just nu. Med uppkavlade ärmar klev han in bland bråten och hjälpte Harry, trots att han bara hade mänskliga krafter, och att varje cementblock måste vägt otroligt mycket.

"Så... Du... _Är_ alltså... Vampyr?" flåsade han.

Harry skakade på huvudet. "Erechon vampyr. Var tyst och hjälp..." Han hade just plockat bort ett stort block, och såg en arm sticka ut underifrån ett annat, ännu större block.

"Harry! Är det du?" skrek en röst. Harry kände igen rösten, och en lättnad spred sig inom honom, men sköljdes snabbt över av en ny oro.

"Ja. Hur är det med dem andra, Ginny?" frågade han oroligt.

"De mår bara fint," kom det från Ron någonstans under bråten. "Fast Hermiones arm sitter fast under ett cementblock. Jag tror den är bruten, men hon har svimmat av." Hans röst darrade lätt.

"Det är okej Ron, jag ser hennes arm. Jag ska lyfta bort blocket okej? Var beredda." Han tog tag i cementblocket och lyfte upp det med lätthet och slängde undan det. Det måste ha vägt över fyrahundra kilo, men för honom var det som ingenting. I en liten grop av bråte låg Ron, Hermione och Ginny. Hermione var medvetslös, men de andra verkade vara okej, om man inte tänkte på småsår och en del blåmärken. Ginny hade gjort sitt jobb väl, och hennes sår och blåmärken var redan påväg att försvinna. Först nu verkade folkmassan samlat sig tillräckligt för att börja gräva i rasmassorna. Ginny slängde lätt och ledigt upp Hermione över axeln och började vandra ut ur det raserade huset. Det var som om det jämnats med marken. Inte så mycket som en vägg stod fortfarande upp. Harry hjälpte Ron som haltade lite lätt att ta sig fram mellan bråten. När Harry satte ner Ron hördes plötsligt ett flertal små smällar runt omkring honom, och plötsligt var han omringad av trollkarlar i långa mörka mantlar och uppdragen huva som hängde ner över ansiktet och döljde det. De stod stilla, som om de väntade på att någonting skulle hända. Spänningen hängde i luften, och Harry kände med hjälp av sitt luktsinne att de nyanlända trollkarlarna var nevösa. Plötsligt upptäckte Harry att det faktiskt var honom de omringade, och plötsligt såg han också att alla hade sina trollstavar riktade mot honom ifrån höften. Harry ryckte till och undrade vilka de underliga personerna var för några.

Plötsligt trädde den längsta och mest bredaxlade mannen av trollkarlarna fram och ställde sig så nära Harry, så att han kände sig obekväm, och backade lite försiktigt bakåt.

"Låt mig introducera mig." sa trollkarlen med en överdrivet djup bugning. "Eric Patil, vampyrdödare." Han öppnade manteln i bugningen, så att Harry såg att han var beväpnad med mycket mer än bara trollstaven. I hans mantel fanns det pålar av olika längder och träslag, och en hel del vitlöksklasar hängde från hans hals. Harry ryggade tillbaks vid åsynen av dessa och höll armen för ansiktet.

"Är du inte klok, människa?" utbrast han. "Varför så in i helsikte viftar du omkring med vitlök mot mig? Om det nu skulle ungått dig, Eric Patil, så är vitlök även dödligt för erechon vampyrer." Harry visste såklart att det var avsiktligt av vampyrdödaren att bära vitlök kring halsen, men han tyckte inte om hans uppträdande.

"Harry Potter, du är arresterad för attentatet mot Trekvastars pub klockan 03:21 i morse." sade vampyrdödaren som om Harry inte sagt något. "Du kan följa med oss för ett förhör på avdelningen för avskaffandet av farliga djur, och därefter bli avrättad--oj, jag menar såklart dömd eller frigiven." Harry hade bestämt sig för att inte tycka om mannen. "Följ med oss frivilligt, eller gå din egen död tillmötes vid våra händer, vampyr!"

"På vilka grunder är pojken arresterad?" frågade en röst, som Harry kände igen som mannen som varit sjundeårs elev under Harrys första skolår på Hogwarts.

"Bry dig inte om det, du." sa vampyrdödaren utan att släppa blicken från Harry. Harry, därimot släppte gärna vampyrdödaren med blicken, och såg hur mannen tog upp sin trollstav och en liten läder ficka. I läderfickan fanns ett blått kort som var omgivet av någon sorts magisk aura.

"Jones McAllister, korpral i det tredje Auror förbandet, kräver att få reda på vem som sköter utredningen om pojken, av vilken anledning han är misstänkt, och vilken fullkomlig idiot som skickade ut vampyrdödare hit, när det så tydligt var dödsätare som gjorde dådet?" sa mannen som Harry nu faktiskt kunde komma ihåg hette Jones.

Eric vände blicken från Harry och tittade på Jones istället. Han tog läder fickan med det magiska kortet i och slog på det med sin trollstav. Harry kunde se hur vamyrdödaren snörpte på munnen. "Nåväl," började han motvilligt. "Han är misstänkt därför att han befann sig här på klockslaget attentatet inträffade..."

"Vilket också jag var." avbröt Jones.

"Och dessutom är känd vampyr inom ministeriet..." försökte vampyrdödaren.

"Jag har också läst filen, där det tydligt står att pojken är en erechon vampyr." avbröt Jones igen, men nu verkade vampyr mördaren komma att tänka på något, och ett hånleende som Harry inte gillade kröp över hans ansikte.

"Åh, Jones, det är just det att han alldeles nyss blivit omregristrerad som vampyr." sa vampyrdödaren triumferande. "Därför ligger det här på mitt bord."

"Varför har pojken blivit omregristrerad?"

"Han har bitit en elev." Jones verkade tappa haken, och Eric log förnöjt.

"M-Men... Stämmer detta, Harry?" undrade han och vände sig mot Harry, som inte visste vad han skulle säga. Då klev Ginny fram.

"Det är nog mitt fel, Mr McAllister." sa hon. "Det var jag som bad honom bita mig..."

Harry visste att hon ljög, men vägrade visa det.

"En till vampyr!" vrålade Eric, och höjde plötsligt sin trollstav mot Ginny, men hade tillfälligt tappat garden mot Harry, som snabbare än vampyrdödaren han blinka, hade tagit tag i hans arm, och klämt åt med sådan styrka, att honom tvingades släppa staven. De andra vampyrdödarna höjde sina trollstavar mot Harry, som motvilligt släppte armen. En rödglödad vrede hade plötsligt bara bubblat upp inom honom, men han insåg att han inte skulle kunna besegra alla. Eric gned sig om handleden. "Där ser du, Jones. Han är en farlig vampyr, jag..."

"Käft." avbröt Jones bestämt. "Fortsätt flicka lilla."

Ginny som blivit tillfälligt avledd av vampyrdödarna och Harry, vände sin uppmärksamhet mot Jones istället.

"Det var under dödsätarattacken mot Hogwarts." Hon svalde nervöst med en sidoblick på vampyrdödaren. "Jag hade kommit ut i skogen för att leta efter Harry när han hade försvunnit in i skogen... Bara så ni vet, så är jag fjärdeårs elev, och borde inte ha gått utanför slottet, men jag kunde bara inte sitta kvar och vänta, efter att ha sett min pojkvän gå in i skogen utan att återvända. När jag var i skogen blev jag överfallen av en dödsätare, men då kom Harry och... räddade mig. Men jag var allvarligt sårad. Dödsätaren hade använt någon form av förvandling så att hans trollstav hade blivit ett svärd, och det var med det svärdet han gick lös på mig. Jag hade fått ett dödligt sår i sidan, och jag bad honom bita mig... För att rädda mig. Han gillade det inte, men bet mig ändå, därför att han..."

"Så han bet dig för att han älskade dig? Det var inte dåligt..." sa Jones eftertänksamt.

"Hon ljuger!" skrek vampyrdödaren hysteriskt.

"Käft. Nå, flicka lilla, du ser ut som en Weasley. Ginny, eller? Jag känner din far." sa Jones, och kastade en snabb blick mot Harry. "När en erechon vampyr biter någon så är det bara den mest intensiva kärlek som driver den till det. Om pojken inte älskat dig, skulle han inte klara av det."

"De är vampyrer! De måste dö!" utbrast plötsligt vampyrdödaren. Hans ansikte var förvirdet i en galen grimas och hans ögon flackade mellan honom, Ginny och Jones. Han hade plockat upp trollstaven som nu var höjd mot Harry, och hade redan börjat uttala förbannelsen, och Harry visste att han aldrig skulle kunna ducka i tid.

_Avada Keda..._

Plötsligt släcktes bara livsljuset i vampyrdödarens ögon, och ett litet blixtärr uppenbarade sig i han panna. Han sjönk ihop i en hög på marken, och Jones sänkte sin trollstav med en allvarlig min. Han hade på något sätt lyckats höja trollstaven så snabbt och diskret att inte ens Harry hade märkt det. Harry förstod varför Jones var korpral för Aurorerna

"Jaha du, Eric. Det var ju inte så smart det där." Han sparkade upp armen, och när den långa klädnads ärmen föll ner uppenbarades en dödskalle på underarmen. "Det var väl det jag misstänkte." Han vände sig mot de andra vampyrdödarna, som var tillfälligt lamslagna av vad som hänt. "Ni kan återvända till ministeriet. Det här är till för aurorer. Det är tydligt att Harry Potter inte är till skuld för varken ha bitit någon eller attentatet mot trekvastars, och jag skall försäkra mig om att något sådant--misstag-- inte inträffar igen. Skicka hit hela aurorstyrkan när ni kommer tillbaka till ministeriet och se till att skaffa hit Alastor Moody. Han må vara paranoid, men han är en jäkel på att sniffa upp ledtrådar..."

Harry tittade bara chockat på vampyrdödaren. De för evigt oseende och blanka ögonen fick honom att tänka på Cedric, och en ny våg av skuldkänslor sköljde över honom. Han kunde inte släppa Eric med blicken, och han kände att han mådde illa, så han vände sig om och kröp ner på alla fyra och kräktes. Någon kom fram och dunkade honom i ryggen, och han tittade upp i Ginnys ögon.

"Det är inte ditt fel." sa hon tröstande, som om hon visste precis vad han tänkte på, vilket var mycket möjligt. Harry kände en stor klump i halsen, men han ville inte gråta inför allt folk. Han kämpade med att svälja klumpen samtidigt som han reste sig upp och började gå i riktning mot Godis baronen. Ingen stoppade honom, och han hörde hur Ginny joggade ikapp honom när han öppnade dörren och gick in. Ägaren var såklart vaken och tittade frågande mot dem.

"Ursäkta mig..." började butiksägaren, men Ginny hade höjt en hand för att tysta honom och nickade mot Harry, som var tydligt förtvivlad. Han kände hur klumpen i halsen började växa sig större, och hotade att sätta sig som en sten i hans hjärta. Det var konstigt att tänka på att han för bara någon timma sedan sjungit och varit glad. Nu var alla sådana känslor borta, och kvar fanns bara skuldkänslor och sorg. Ägaren nickade förstående. "Jag förstår. Någon anhörig som omkom i attentatet? Det finns choklad nere i lagret; det brukar få en på bättre humör." Han nickade möt dörren som ledde ner i källaren och till den hemliga gången som ledde till Hogwarts.

Klumpen i hans hals var så stor att han tyckte att varje andetag, varje hjärtslag, gjorde ont. Han märkte knappt hur Ginny drog igen luckan efer sig. Han visste bara att han var tvungen att få ut den där stenen, och han kände att han inte kunde inte hålla sig längre. Han hulkade och snyftade bara först, samtidigt som han såg sig omkring i den leriga tunneln efter någonting som kunde hjälpa honom, som kunde få klumpen att försvinna, men han kunde inte se något, så han satte sig ner i trappan och började gråta. Ginny satte sig ner brevid honom och lade armarna om honom, och han lutade ansiktet i hennes axlar och lät henne trösta honom. Han lade sina egna armar om henne och höll om henne för glatta livet. Han kände hur hon strök hans hår samtidigt som hon viskade: "Det är okej. Du kunde inte göra något." I hans öra. "Det är inte ditt fel. Du dödade inte Cedric."

"Men varför känns det då så?" snyftade han. "När--när jag såg vampyrdödaren dö--det var som att återuppleva allting... Allt som hände den kvällen. Om jag bara skulle låtit bli att vara så ädel, om jag bara sprungit och tagit pokalen kanske han varit vid liv idag."

"Jag förstår..."

"Nej, det gör du inte!" utbrast Harry plötsligt. "Du förstår inte hur det är att se en vän bara... Falla ihop. Du anar inte hur det är att se någon man bryr sig om bara stirra blankt med oseende ögon... Se dem ligga där alldeles orörliga och kalla--och jag hoppas verkligen att du aldrig _kommer_ förstå... För man kan inte förstå hur det känns innan man upplevt det på nära håll, och jag vill verkligen inte att du ska behöva se någon nära dig dö på det sättet--helt utan att kunna förhindra det." Ginny var tyst efter det uttalandet, och strök bara hans hår. Hennes värme och tröstan lugnade honom, och han kände hur klumpen i halsen blev gradvis mindre. Det var skönt att gråta i hennes axel. Hon var så lugn och tröstande. "Det var inte meningen att skrika åt dig." sa Harry när han slutat gråta. Ginny kysste honom ovanpå huvudet.

"Det gör inget," sa hon bara. "Du har rätt. Jag förstår inte, och jag hoppas att jag aldrig kommer att förstå, och att du inte behöver uppleva det mer heller." Harry snyftade i hennes axel en sista gång innan han reste sig upp, och hon följde hans exempel.

"Vi får nog börja gå hemåt innan... Sirius!" plötsligt insåg han att Sirius fortfarande var i Hogsmeade, och att aurorerna snart skulle strömma dit.

"Det är okej, Harry." lugnade Ginny honom. "Jag såg en svart hund springa in i en gränd innan vi gick in på godis baronen."

"Hur visste du..?"

"Ron berättade för mig... Efter att mamma fått reda på det förstås." tillade hon. "Jag vet inte varför han berättade. Han kanske antog att någonting i den här stilen skulle hända."

Harry nickade och de reste sig upp och började på vandringen tillbaka till slottet. När de klivit ut ur statyn och stängt puckeln efter sig slängde sig Ginny plötsligt i hans armar. Nu var det _hon_ som grät mot _honom_. Hon snyftade okontrollerbart, som om det var någonting hon hållt inne länge utan att på något sätt visa det, men som nu bara flödade ut.

"Vad är det, Ginny?" frågade han samtidigt som han strök hennes hår och vaggade henne. Hon försökte stamandes förklara, men han kunde inte förstå vad hon sa. Han fortsatte därför bara att vagga henne fram och tillbaka samtidigt som han då och då kysste henne på kinden. Efter ett tag verkade hon ha sammlat sig lite, och han frågade henne igen.

"Det är mina bröder..." snyftade hon. "Jag insåg plötsligt när du berättade om Cedric att... Att de kanske befinner sig i samma tillstånd nu, vart de än är. Om bara Ron följt order så kanske... så kanske de släppt dem."

Harry skakade på huvudet. "Nej, Ginny, de skulle inte släppt dem. De skulle använda dem till att få Ron att göra så mycket som möjligt, och när de inte längre behövde Ron, skulle de döda dem, och då skulle han redan ha gjort så mycket ont att han inte skulle kunna gå till ministeriet utan att hamna på Azkaban för gott. Då skulle han vara tvungen att vara dödsätare, för annars skulle de döda honom också, samt resten av hans familj. Tro mig Ginny, de skulle aldrig släppa dem. Ron gjorde rätt."

"Menar du att... att du tror de är döda?" undrade Ginny, och lät som om hon skulle börja gråta igen.

"Nej, de kanske försöker övertala honom igen," resonerade han "Eller också försöker de med andra Weasleys; men du måste lova mig att du aldrig blir dödsätare. Lova mig det."

Ginny nickade. "Jag lovar." sedan brast hon plötsligt i gråt igen. "Jag--jag fick ett brev idag." sa hon mellan snyftningarna. "Det stod att om jag inte blir dödsätare så... så dödar de dem. Jag vill inte ljuga för dig Harry. Jag hade faktiskt tänkt bli dödsätare för att..."

Harry visste inte vad han skulle tro, men plötsligt fick han en idé. "Ginny, jag tror du måste bryta ditt löfte! Låt oss gå upp till Dumbledore, och så berättar vi..." utbrast han entusiastiskt.

"Vad pratar du om, Harry?" avbröt hon. "Vad ska vi berätta?" Harry förklarade för henne. "Jaha." sa hon och nickade. "Och så kan vi berätta om attentatet samtidigt."

Harry skakade på huvudet. "Tro mig, han vet redan."

Och det gjorde han.

"Kom in Harry." ropade Dumbledore från andra sidan dörren. Han och Ginny hade nyss kommit upp för trapporna och skulle just knacka på dörren. "Ni behöver inte knacka." Harry öppnade dörren och gick in, tätt följd av Ginny. Det cirkelrunda rummet såg ut som vanligt med alla konstiga instrument och på väggarna hängde porträtt av Hogwarts föregående rektorer. Dumbledore satt bakom sitt skrivbord som vanligt, och hans blå ögon plirrade mot dem genom hans halvmånsformade bågar. "Slå er ner," sa han, och med en ellegant gest med handen fanns det plötsligt två stolar mitt imot honom. Harry och Ginny satte sig ner, och Harry undrade om Dumbledore skulle tillåta deras plan. "Jag antar att ni ville tala om attentatet?" undrade han.

"Tja, egentligen inte." svarade Harry. "Vi har kommit på ett sätt att få tillbaka, eller rättare sagt _försöka_ få tillbaka Bill och Charlie Weasley."

Dumbledore tittade intresserat på dem samtidigt som han lutade sig framåt och placerade armbågarna på sitt skrivbord och lade fingertopparna mot varandra så att han kom närmre. "Låt höra," sa han med ett konspiratoriskt leende.

"Ginny har få..." Han avbröt sig med en blick mot Ginny för att försäkra sig om att hon inte ångrat sig. Hon nickade manande, så Harry fortsatte. "Ginny har fått ett visst brev..." började han med ett menande tonfall. Dumbledore nickade för att visa att han förstod, och att han kunde fortsätta. "Och vi tänkte att vi kunde försöka lura Voldemort att hon ville bli dödsätare, men bara om hon fick se att hennes bröder var okej, och om hon blev förd till stället där de håller dem fånge, så kunde vi..."

"Vi?" frågade Dumbledore förbryllat.

"Åh, jag kommer till det senare," förklarade Harry. "Så när vi är där så kan vi på något sätt bryta ut dem och kanske till och med göra lite skada för dödsätarna. De kommer aldrig veta vad som träffade dem."

Dumbledore nickade. "Men jag förstår inte vad du menar med vi? Tror du Voldemort skulle vilja ha dig som dödsätare? Du är hans värsta fiende. Om du kommer med skulle han döda dig, förstår du inte det?"

"Inte om han inte _vet_ att jag är med." sa Harry och försökte få Dumbledore att fatta galoppen, men den gammle mannen bara skakade på huvudet.

"De har antagligen sensorer för osynlighets kappor." sa han eftertänksamt "Det går inte, och din karta fungerar inte utanför Hogwarts... Och sluta se så förvånad ut! Jag har ju sagt att jag vet allt... Eller rättare sagt, _det mesta_, så varför skulle jag inte känna till kartan som din far och hans vänner snickrade ihop under sitt femte år? I vilket fall så är inget av föremålen till din hjälp, så hur har du tänkt dig att följa med henne?"

Harry tittade honom bara rakt in i ögonen med ett litet leende, som om Dumbledore borde kunna lista ut det själv. "Jag tror inte någon bryr sig om ifall hon skulle ha ett litet kryp i håret." sa han sedan, och Dumbledore verkade förstå, för han nickade sakta, och såg mycket eftertänksam ut.

"Okej, men jag tror inte ni klarar er med bara det. Ge mig en vecka, så ska jag leta reda på en del saker som kan vara till hjälp." sa han, och viftade med handen igen. Plötsligt var han borta, och Harry såg sig förvirrat omkring. Det var inte spöktransferens, för då skulle han ha hört en smäll. Han tittade frågande på Ginny som såg ut att vara precis lika förvånad som han själv.

"Vad var det där?" undrade Harry. "Vart tog han vägen?"

"Hur skulle jag kunna veta det?" frågade hon.

"Tja, eftersom du vuxit upp i trollkorlsvärlden, så kanske du vet om saker som inte jag vet om." resonerade Harry.

"Ja, men det betyder inte att jag vet allt." sa hon och började se sig omkring i rummet, som om hon letade efter någonting som kunde ge dem en ledtråd om vart Dumbledore tagit vägen, och Harry följde hennes exempel. Efter ett tag insåg Harry att Ginny hade slutat att se sig omkring i rummet, och hade istället fäst sin blick på Harry. Harry såg ur ögonvrån att hon log för sig själv, och han tänkte att han skulle försöka läsa hennes tankar. Han koncentrerade sig hårt, men då var det som om han fick en elektrisk stöt i hela kroppen, som gjorde så ont att han inte kunde se längre, och han började svaja och rammlade av stolen och skrek av smärtan. Ginny satte sig ner vid hans sida.

"Vad är det? Är du okej? Vad hände?" frågade hon oroligt.

"Jag.." Harry flåsade. "Jag försökte läsa dina tankar."

Ginny såg medlidande ut. "Gör det verkligen så ont som Professor Trelawney påstår?"

Harry gned sit huvud, eftersom hans hår hade rest sig upp, och en hemsk huvudvärk började ta form. "Tja, jag har varit med om ondare, men det gjorde ändå ruskigt ont, ja." Han reste sig upp, "Men varför kan jag inte läsa _dina _tankar? Jag kan ju läsa alla andras."

Ginny höjde på ögonbrynen åt honom. "Varför har du inte berättat om din förmåga för professor Trelawney?" frågade hon. "I så fall skulle hon berättat att du inte kan läsa andra tankeläsares tankar utan att få en hemsk psykisk stöt som bara kan mätas med... Åh, herre gud. Du sa att du varit med om värre... Säg inte att han gjorde 'den' mot dig?" Harry kunde höra att hon lät orolig och medlidsam, och rös när hon sade 'den'. Harry tittade inte på henne. Han hade berättat ganska mycket för henne på vägen till Dumbledores kontor, men hade lyckats hålla sig ifrån bitarna med tortyren, för han var rädd att hon skulle reagera på det sätt hon just nu gjorde. "Varför berättade du inte?"

"Därför," sa Harry "Att jag inte vill ha folks medlidande. Det är inte synd om mig, inte om man jämnför med mina föräldrar, Nevilles föräldrar, Cedric eller alla andra som blivit mördade eller tortyrerade till galenskap. Jag var bara utsatt i några sekunder." Ginny tittade sorgset på honom, men han tittade bort, och fäste blicken rakt framför sig. Efter ett tag suckade Ginny och reste sig upp.

"Ska vi gå tillbaka till tornet?" undrade hon.

Han nickade tankfullt... Han planerade redan infiltreringen av dödsätarna.


	17. Avlyssnad

**17. Avlyssnad**

Harry drog ett djupt andetag och började berätta för Ron och Hermione om planen som han och Ginny kommit på. De satt tillsammans framför brasan i Gryffindors uppehållsrum som de alltid brukat göra innan Harry blev ihop mer Hermione. Det hade gått nästan en vecka, och Gryffindor hade på söndagen åkt på stor stryk i sin quidditchmatch mot Slytherin. Ginny, i egenskap av lagets nya vaktare, hade skött sig utmärkt, men det hade dessvärre Slytherins vaktare också gjort. Gryffindor hade bara lyckats göra två mål när Malfoy dök, och sekunder senare höll den kämpande kvicken i handen. Ron hade inte haft en suck, och hade tillbringat resten av dagen i ensamhet någonstans på slottet. Harry hade bara lyckats få ur han att han skämdes för att ha svikit Gryffindor, och att han tagit Harrys plats i laget. Harry hade försökt förklara för honom att ingen tyckte att han var en svikare, men han hade inte lyssnat, utan gått iväg för att tjura någonstans. Nu var det måndag, och nästa morgon skulle Harry och Ginny gå upp till Dumbledores kontor för att se vad Dumbledore hade hittat som kunde hjälpa dem, eller vad det nu var som han skulle fixa när de hade pratat i hans kontor.

Harry berättade hela planen för Ron och Hermione, för de hade bestämt sig för att aldrig mer ha hemligheter för varandra, och trots att Ron var dödsätare så litade Harry på honom. Dessutom var han nog inte allt för populär bland dödsätarna längre, eftersom han visat öppet stöd för Dumbledore. När han berättat allt satt Ron bara alldeles stilla och såg ut att minnas någonting hemskt, och svalde hårt. "Harry... Du vet man får utstå när man initieras som dödsätare, va?" frågade han, och Harry märkte att hans röst darrade. När Harry skakade på huvudet slöt han ögonen och svalde hårt igen. "Ginny... Var modig." hans röst var fyllt av tårar.

Harry greps av hemska föraningar. "Ron, exact vad får man... Nej, säg inte att de fortfarande..." Ron nickade. "Åh, herre gud! Ginny, vi får strunta i det här. Vi går till Dumbledore imorgon och säger att vi ångrat oss..."

Ginny skakade på huvudet. "Vad pratar ni två om?" frågade hon. "Varför ska vi backa ur nu?"

Harry drog ett djupt andetag. "Ginny, de kommer..." Han svalde. "De kommer att utsätta dig för... för..."

Ginny bleknade. "Cruciatus?" Harry nickade, och hoppades att hon skulle gå med på att backa ur, men såg till sitt stora förtret hur hennes ansikte hårdnade i en beslutsam min. "Jag kan klara det." sa hon bara. "Det är ingen fara."

"Nej, Ginny." envisades han, även om han visste att när en tjej satte den sidan till så skulle man aldrig kunna ändra hennes beslut. "Jag är beredd att själv utsättas för tortyren, men jag skulle inte stå ut med att se dig..."

Ginny skakade på huvudet. "Du besämmer inte över mig. Det är jag som får utstå tortyren, inte du, och jag kommer stå ut med det om det kan hjälpa min familj."

Harry suckade. "Är du säker?"

"Aldrig varit säkrare."

Harry suckade igen och såg sig omkring. Plötsligt såg han att Hermione verkade vara djupt försjunken i tankar. "Vad tänker du på, Hermione?" frågade han henne.

Hon fäste blicken på honom och tittade på honom som om hon just upptäckte att han var där. "Jag undrar bara vad det är för föremål Dumbledore kommer att ge er..." förklarade hon. "Det måste vara riktigt kraftiga saker om det tar _honom_ en vecka att få fram dem."

Harry hade tänkt på det många gånger; det, och det faktum att han på något sätt blivit regristrerad som erechon vampyr på ministeriet. Antagligen hade någon på skolan regristrerat honom utan hans vetskap. Det spelade ändå ingen roll nu när Voldemort antagligen redan visste. När det gällde föremålen visste han lika lite som Hermione.

"Kanske det bara är vanliga antivampyr vapen?" föreslog Ron.

"Kanske, kanske inte." sa Harry. "Det kanske inte ens är vapen, och varför just antivampyr vapen i så fall? Dumbledore tycker ju inte om att man dödar folk. Kanske det bara är saker som magiska ögon eller något?" föreslog Harry.

"Jag tänker inte skära ut mitt öga, det är ett som är säkert." sa Ginny och rös vid bara tanken. "Speciellt inte om det ersätts med ett sånt som monsterögat hade..."

"Kanske det är mugglar vapen?" föreslog Hermione fundersamt. "Kanske mugglar verktyg? Det är klart att det tar tid att få fram sånt, med tanke på att han måste få fram papper och sånt. Det andra ni räknat upp skulle Dumbledore kunna få fram med en enkel viftning på handen."

"Tja, jag hoppas mer på magiska vapen." kom det från Ron. "Mugglar grejer kan man inte lita på, och de är inte lika avancerade och farliga som magiska vapen."

"Inte det?" frågade Hermione i en utmanande ton. "Har du någonsin läst om andra världskriget?"

"Nej, men mamma och pappa har berättat att farfar slogs i kriget, och att han var på någon Herkules sida eller nått..." började Ron.

"Är du säker på att det inte var Hitler?" frågade Ginny sarkastiskt. "Ron, jag förstår inte hur du kan glömma sånt! Släktens skam, och du känner inte äns till den!"

"Ja, men jag har aldrig varit speciellt intresserad av det där. Han slogs för den här Hitler, och?"

Hermione skakade på huvudet. "Jag sa ju att du skulle läsa mugglar studier." sa hon förebrående. "Hitler dödade över sexmiljoner oskyldiga människor i läger, bara för att de var judar, homosexuella, politiska motståndare eller zigenare. Och inte bara mugglare, utan ynkar, mugglarfödda och fullblods trollkarlar. De gasades ihjäl i stora kammare utan någon chans att fly. Ännu mer dog i själva kriget. 20 000 brittiska, amerikanska och canadensiska soldater, och ungefär lika många tyskar, dog vid invasionen av normandie, dagen-d. Antalet ryska soldater är oräkneliga. Minst 20 miljoner. Dessutom får man lägga till alla tyskar som blev dödade för att de misstänktes vara förrädare. Och alla dessa döda tack vare dessa mugglar vapen, som enligt dig är så oavancerade. Och nu får man inte glömma Amerika som byggde bomber som har makt att spränga bort halva England, om de skulle få för sig att använda dem som de gjorde mot japanerna under andra världskriget. Då dog minst fem miljoner till, och marken där bomben exploderat kan inte användas på över hundra år på grund av strålning. Dessa atombomber som de kallas, dödade inte heller bara mugglare, utan förintade den för sin tids största dolda staden enbart för trollkarlar, Juzeki. Dessa _oavancerade _mugglarvapen som kan utplåna önskat land på mindre än en dag."

Ron satt och gapade dumt. Han var helt chockad. "Men--men... Varför gjorde inte trollkarlarna något åt det?" frågade han.

"Därför att det fanns trollkarlar bland de tyska soldaterna också," suckade Ginny. "Eller hade du glömt farfar? En av Hitlers högsta män, Himmler, var ju trollkarl för sjutton."

Ron svalde. "Wow. Det visste jag inte."

Hermione himmlade med ögonen. "Nej, det är tydligt. Och antalet människor som dött i alla trollkarlskrig sammanlagt överstiger inte fem tusen."

De satt tysta en stund och tänkte på de stackars människorna som dött i lägren under andra världs kriget, och hoppades att inget liknande skulle hända igen. Just då insåg han att det var just det som skulle hända om Voldemort fick sin vilja igenom. Men det skulle inte vara homosexuella, judar och zigenare. Det skulle vara mugglare, mugglarfödda och halv-blod. Dessutom kanske Voldemort skulle göra värre saker än att gasa ihjäl dem. Harry rös vid bara tanken.

Klockan var nio, och Harry stod och väntade utanför Dumbledores kontor, medans Ginny väntade vid den puckelryggade häxan. Dumbledore verkade inte ha återvänt än, för Harry hade knackat i en kvart, och snart skulle det vara dags för avfärd. Ginny hade som väntat fått anvisningar om hur hon skulle ta sig till mötet efter att hon svarat på rekryterings brevet. Dödsätarnas och Dumbledores ugglor hade nästan krockat med varandra när de dök in igenom fönstret i Gryffindor tornet. Det hade bara skillt ett fåtal sekunder mellan dem. Harry knackade en gång till, men inget svar. Om en kvart skulle flyttnyckeln aktiveras, och om de inte höll i den då skulle planen gå om intet, och Weasley bröderna kanske skulle bli avrättade eller tortyrerade, och Harry tänkte inte låta det hända. Fem minuter till, och om Dumbledore inte kommit då, så tänkte han gå ner till Ginny och genomföra planen utan Dumbledores föremål, vad de än må vara. Harry började bli otålig och dunkade en sista gång på dörren, men tänkte inte på sina krafter, utan råkade slå in dörren. Harry hann knappt bli överraskad innan Dumbledore uppenbarade sig vid hans sida med ett litet leende på läpparna.

"Otålig?" frågade han roat. "Här är jag. Vi måste skynda oss, annars går planen om intet. Jag hade väntat mig att ni gått redan."

Harry lade märke till en liten papperspåse i Dumbledores hand, ungefär lika stor som en doggie-bag. Harry skulle just fråga vad den innehöll, men helt plötsligt lystes hela rummet upp av ett sjukligt grönt ljus. Dumbledore stelnade till och försvann. Bara sådär, utan gest, inkantion eller förvarning, han var bara borta! Harry såg sig förvirrat omkring, men det fanns ingen i närheten. Harry kände hur paniken grep tag om honom. Vad skulle han göra nu? Vart hade Dumbledore tagit vägen, och varför hade Harry en känsla av att Dumbledore inte gett sig av frivilligt? Han tittade på sitt armandsur och insåg förfärat att han bara hade tio minuter på sig att nå ut till Hogsmeade, där flyttnyckeln skulle finnas. Han bestämde sig för att strunta i Dumbeldore och genomföra planen utan honom. Han började springa så snabbt han kunde, vilket inte var lite, ens för en vampyr. Han och Ginny hade tillsammans med Ron och Hermione gjort ett litet vampyr OS, och det hade visat sig att Harry var snabbast, men Ginny starkast, på alla andra grenar var de lika bra. Harry hade bara sprungit i någon minut när han kom fram till Ginny som stod och väntade otåligt vid statyn.

"Där är du! Varför tog du sån tid?" frågade hon. "Jag hade nästan tänkt gå iförvä... Var är Dumbledore?"

Harry såg in i hennes allvarliga ögon, och förundrades ännu en gång över hennes sätt att vara vacker i alla lägen. "Jag vet inte. Han bara försvann i tomma intet." sa han. "Det var som när han bara försvan ur sitt kontor förra gången, men jag tror inte det var frivilligt den här gången."

"Påtvingad spöktransferens?" föreslog hon orolig.

"Nej," lugnade Harry. "Jag har läst lite om det. Den som utför påtvingad spöktransferens måste se personen han förtrollar, eller veta exact vart han befinner sig. Två meter fel, och trollformeln gör ingen nytta. Dessutom hörs det en liten smäll, som med vanlig spöktransferens... Om inte..." Harry greps av en hemsk tanke. "Det stod att en tillräckligt kraftfull trollkarl kan genomföra besvärjelsen ljudlöst, och behöver inte veta vart personen befinner sig..."

Ginny blev blek i ansiktet. "Menar du att... Voldemort?"

Harry behövde inte svara. Det fanns inte tid till det. De var tvugna att skynda sig, så han slog med trollstaven på puckeln och klev in, tätt följd av Ginny. Om Voldemort hade något med saken att göra så skulle de snart få reda på det. Såfort de kommit in började de springa. Harry höll Ginnys takt, för han kunde ändå inte göra någonting utan henne. De slängde snabbt upp falluckan utan att tänka på oväsendet de förde, och slängde lika hårt igen den innan de började springa upp för trapporna. Längst upp i trappan stod Godisbaronens ägare och såg förvånad ut.

"Vad i..?" började han, men Harry flyttade försiktigt honom åt sidan, så att han inte skulle få några allvarliga skador.

"Ursäkta. Förklarar sen." ropade han över axeln medans han sprang imot dörren, och flängde upp den. Glasrutan skallarade så häftigt att den gick i sönder. Harry brydde sig inte om det, utan fortsatte springa mot ruinerna av trekvastars, och började leta efter ett ölglas utan handtag som skulle ligga i det sydvästra hörnet. Han hittade det under ett stenblock, och ropade till sig Ginny. Hon kom springandes från den plätt hon letat på, och de sprang tillsammans in i gränden mellan två hus som stod i närheten. De kröp ihop bakom en tunna, och Harry kollade klockan. Bara en minut kvar. Han gav Ginny glaset och började förvandla sig till en skalbagge. Han hade fått idén från Rita Skeeter, och skulle antagligen tackat henne, om det inte vore för artiklarna hon skrivit om Hagrid för några månader sedan. Han kände den smärtsamma processen när hans skelett förvandlades till vätska, och kände hur han började krympa, samtidigt som nya ben sköt ut ur hans bröst, och hans skinn blev hårdare och hårdare. Efter ett par sekunder var han en fullfjädrad skalbagge, och Ginny satte ner glaset på marken, så att Harry kunde lägga sina känselspröt mot den. Den grusiga marken såg väldigt konstig ut ur en skalbagges vinkel. Det var som en öken med stora stenblock här och var, som antagligen var knappt mer än ett gruskorn för en människa. Det gick några sekunder, och sedan kände Harry det där suget i magen, och hans många fötter lyftes från marken... De var påväg, och Dumbledore var inte med dem. De fick klara sig själva, och hoppas att Dumbledore var okej, vart han än fanns.

De slog ner i marken, men Harry ramlade inte som han brukade göra annars. Kanske berodde det på att han hade ett antal ben mer än de andra gångerna. Ginny ramlade inte heller, vilket Harry var tacksam för, eftersom hon lätt skulle mosa honom om hon gjorde det. Plötsligt kände han en varm massa slutas omkring sig, men han visste att det bara var Ginny som blockade upp honom från marken. Han kände samma sug i magen som han känt när han rest med flyttnyckeln, men snart befann han sig bland en skog av lena röda stammar, vilket Harry antog var Ginnys hår. Av det lilla Harry kunde se, befann de sig i en granskog, men han kunde inte se några detaljer överhuvudtaget.

_"Är du okej, Harry?"_ frågade hon i hans huvud.

_"Bara bra,"_ rapporterade han lungt.

Harry skulle nog aldrig vänja sig riktigt vid att tala tankespråk, men det var värkligen användbart eftersom han för tillfället inte hade något mänskligt stämband så att han kunde tala med munnen, om han ens haft en sådan.

_"De kommer nu."_ berättade hon, och försökte låta lugn, men Harry kunde höra att hon darrade, även om det bara var tankespråk. Harry önskade att det fanns ett sätt att lugna henne inför det hemska som hon snart skulle få uppleva, och ångrade nu mer än någonsin att han kommit på idén. Hur kunde han vara så dum? Om han bara hållit tyst, skulle hon kanske aldrig behövt uppleva det hon snart skulle uppleva.

"Kom med oss, flicka!" hördes en brysk röst, som Harry inte kände igen. "Mästaren väntar, och han blir lätt... _otålig_." Rösten darrade lätt. "Skynda dig!"

Harry kände hur hela världen började röra sig, och insåg att Ginny börjat gå mot dödsätaren eller dödsätarna, Harry visste inte säkert, för hans synfält var begränsat till några hårstrån, tjocka som stockar.

Efter en stunds gumpande stannade världen igen, och Harry kunde återigen koncentrera sig på att lyssna på vad som hände.

_"Vad händer Ginny?"_ undrade han. _"Vad gör de?"_

Hon svarade inte först, men efter en stund hörde han hennes tvekande röst i huvudet. Det lät som om hon var lättad, men inte trodde sina ögon. "_Bill... Charlie... De lever!"_

Harry skulle dragit en lättnadens suck, om skalbaggar vore kappabla till det. _"Det var väl det jag sa?"_ sa han, men kunde inte dölja att även han var lättad.

"Ginny! Inte du också! Har du ingen skam i kroppen?" det var Bill som talade. "Vad har hänt med familjen Weasley?!" Han lät bestört besviken och utmattad på samma gång. "Det fanns en tid då jag var stolt över att vara en Weasley..."

Harry kunde inte låta bli att försvara henne. _"Du ska fortfarande vara stolt över att vara en Weasley, Bill. Ni har aldrig gjort någonting fel."_

_"Vad i..." _Hördes Bills förvirrade tankar. _"Det där var inte jag som tänkte. Eller var det det? Håller jag på att bli galen?"_

_"Säg inget, och se inte förvirrad ut!" _uppmanade Harry. _"Nej, Bill. Du är fullständigt frisk. Om man inte tänker på håret, det vill säga."_

_"Harry?"_ frågade Bill och lät ännu mer förvirrad.

_"Japp. Men det får du inte berätta för någon."_

_"Din hemlighet är säker hos mig. Min hjärna är förseglad," _tänkte Bill sarkastiskt. _"Men vad gör du här? Säg inte att du också..."_

_"Nej,_ _jag är här tillsammans med Ginny på uppdrag av Dumbledore." _sa Harry lugnande._ "Och om du menade Ron som den andra dödsätaren från din familj, så har han gått över på rätt sida igen." _

_"Men..." _började Bill, men just då hördes dödsätarens röst igen.

"Följ mig, flicka!" kommenderade den och Harry kände hur världen började guppa igen, och klammrade sig fast vid Ginnys hårstrå.

_"Vad händer, Ginny?"_ frågade Harry frustrerat. _"Jag ser inget med de här förbaskade skalbaggsögonen!"_

_"De för mig ut ur gläntan, och längre in i skogen," _förklarade Ginny. _"Nu kommer vi ut i en annan glänta, och... Herre gud!"_

_"Vad? Vad är det?" _ frågade Harry förbryllat.

_"De... De har... Dumbledore?"_ Ginny lät misstrogen. _"Hur har de lyckats med det? Vänta lite, jag ska tala med honom." _Det blev tyst en stund, och plötsligt tvärstannade Ginny.

"Vad gör du, flicka? Kom med här!" beodrade dödsätaren, sedan verkade det som om han upptäckt något, för han avbröt sig just i början på ett nytt ord. _Åh, nej! _tänkte Harry för sig själv. _Jag är upptäckt._

"Jaha, du har fått syn på smutsskallen där borta? Jo, det var ingen dålig fångst." skröt dödsätaren. "Men ingen smutsskalle som Dumbledore kan hålla stånd mot Lord Voldemorts makt. Ingen annan heller för den delen. Kom med här nu, så ska du själv stå inför hans makt." Men Ginny började inte gå igen.

_"Kom igen nu, Ginny!" _bedjade Harry. _"Följ med honom innan han gör någonting hemskt mot dig!"_

_"Harry... Jag kan inte tro att det är sant! De har fångat Dumbledore!"_

_"Jag vet." _ tänkte Harry lugnande. "_Men skynda dig nu!"_

Ginny började motvilligt gå, och rapportera vad som hände igen. _"Vi lämnar denna gläntan också, och går ut på en stig. Det är väldigt kallt här." _Ginny lät väldigt nervös nu. _"Åh, varför gjorde jag detta? Och hur kunde Voldemort fånga Dumbledore?"_

Harry ville trösta henne, men det var ju lite svårt när man var en skalbagge. _"Om jag kunnat hade jag gärna kramat om dig och tröstat dig. Bara så du vet." _sa han på skämt för att lätta upp spänningen lite, och till hans stora lättnad skrattade Ginny lite för sig själv.

"Vad skrattar du åt, flicka?" frågade dödsätaren nyfiket. Ginny svarade inte.

_"Tack för den, Harry."_ sa hon roat. _"Men du kan vara säker på att jag tänker hålla kvar vid det löftet tills det här är över, så att du kan hålla om mig på riktigt."_

Plötsligt kom Harry att tänka på något. _"Ginny, hur såg Dumbledores och de andras bur ut?"_ frågade han.

_"Som vanligt antar jag. Järngallrer. Varför undrar du?"_

_"Jag tänkte på om vi behövde någonting mer än vampyrstyrka för att bryta ut dem. Jag tänkte att de kanske hade några magiska burar som vi inte kan röra vid."_ förklarade Harry.

Det var tyst en liten stund. _"Mycket möjligt."_ sa Ginny tillslut, och lät väldigt eftertänksam. _"Vi får se. Men hur ska vi få tillfälle att bryta ut dem? Jag eskorteras av sju dödsätare, och alla håller blicken fäst på mig. Dessutom stirrar nästan alla dödsätare som inte eskorterar mig också."_

Harry tänkte efter en stund. _"Om vi överraskar dem, kan vi få tid nog att bryta ut dem, och kanske starta tillräckligt stor oreda att hindra dem från att organisera sig."_ Harry visste inte vart planen kom ifrån, men den lät bra. _"Men vänta nu... Hur många dödsätare talar vi om egentligen?"_

Det var en tveksam tystnad. _"Är du säker på att du vill veta?"_ frågade hon tillslut.

_"Ja."_

Harry hörde hur Ginny drog en djup suck. _"Kanske två eller trehundra." _sa hon sedan. _"Det är smockfullt av dödsätare här." _ Harry kunde knappt tro sina öron... Eller hjärna.

_"Va? Hur har de blivit så många?"_ utbrast han förbluffat och misstroende. _"Det var minst två hundra vid Hogwarts, och nu tre hundra här? Och detta är inte ens något stort möte, bara ett rekryterings möte!"_

_"Fråga mig inte." _suckade Ginny uppgivet.

"Vad suckar du för, flicka?" frågade dödsätarens sträva röst igen.

"Inget." ljög Ginny snabbt. Lite för snabbt.

Det var tyst en stund, och Harry märkte att de hade stannat igen. "Det är något skumt med dig flicka." fortsatte dödsätaren misstänksammt. "Du går och skrattar och suckar för digsjälv hela tiden. Som om du talar med någon vi andra inte kan se. Jag varnar dig för att göra någonting flicka, för jag har en mycket passande förbannelse för uppläxning."

"Vaddå, är du rädd för en liten flicka som jag?" gav Ginny igen. _Aj, det där svedde hennes stolthet,_ tänkte Harry, för han visste att Ginny var långt ifrån "liten" när det gällde mod, och hon tyckte nog inte om att kalla sigsjälv "liten" heller, men nöden har ingen lag; men samtidigt lade han märke till att det var ett utmanande tonfall i rösten, men dödsätaren antingen hörde den inte, eller ignorerade den, för han sade ingenting, och sekunderna senare började de röra på sig igen.

_"Vi får vara försiktigare." _sa Ginny. _"Han börjar misstänka något. Nu svängde vi av in i skogen, och det finns inte ens en stig, men det står dödsätare vid sidorna av oss. Nukommer vi in i en glänta, och..." _Hon avbröt sig och stannade tvärt.

_"Vad är det?"_ frågade Harry oroligt.

_"Herre gud! Det... Det är han!" _Hon lät äcklad och rädd på samma gång, och Harry kunde ana vem det var som fick henne att känna sig så. _"Det är Du-Vet... Jag menar Voldemort."_ Harry kände våldsamma viberationer, och antog att hon rös. Harry visste rädslan hon upplevde, och ville mer än någonting annat trösta henne, hålla henne till sig och säga att allting skulle bli bra, men det kunde han inte.

"Välkommen, Virginia Weasley." sade den röst som Harry avskydde och fruktade över allt annat. Den ondskefulla, isande, rösten som fick hans blod att frysa till is. "Det gläder mig att se ännu en fullblodstrollkarl..."

"Häxa." Avbröt Ginny, och Harry skulle flämtat, om skalbaggar kunde det. Han hörde att också dödsätarna flämtade, och några mummlade förstulet. "Jag är ganska hård på det." sa Ginny urskuldrande.

"Nåväl," fortsatte Voldemort. "Fullblods..._ häxa_. Vad får dig att tro att du har rätt att avbryta mig?" Hans röst var så hotfull och ondskefull att Harry började darra, som om rösten vore riktad mot honom, men Ginny lät sig inte rubbas, och darrade inte ens. Harry önskade att han kunde se hennes ansikts uttryck.

_"Nog för att du är modig, Ginny, men det är nog inte det smartaste att..." _börade Harry.

"_CRUCIO!!_"

Ett skrik skar genom natten, och Harry var för en gångs skull tacksam för att han knappt kunde se någonting. Han hade väntat sig att Ginny skulle ramla omkull, men det gjorde hon inte, utan vek sig bara dubbel och fortsatte att skrika och darra. Harry kände hur hon stapplade, och hoppades att hon inte skulle ramla och av misstag krossa honom, men just då insåg han vad Ginny faktiskt utstod. Han kom ihåg smärtan, som om tio tusen knivar försökte tränga sig in genom vare kvadrat centimeter av hans kropp, blodet som förvandlades till eld och syra, som om varje ben i kroppen maldes sönder, och nu växte plötsligt ett hat upp inom honom igen. Ett hat mot Voldemort, starkare nu än någonsin. Han fick uppoffra all sin viljestyrka för att hindra sigsjälv från att bli männsika och hoppa på den långe jäkeln, och vrida nacken av honom med sina bara händer. Plötsligt slutade Ginny att darra, och skriket upphörde.

"Så där? Var inte det trevligt?" hördes Voldemorts iskalla, hånfulla, röst. "Säg att du inte vill känna den smärtan igen, och jag skall skona dig från den."

_"Ginny, säg inget dumt nu. Gör som han säger, snälla!"_ bad Harry panikartat. _"Om du inte gör det kommer han döda dig!"_

_"Det är det värt."_ svarade Ginny kallt.

_"Nej, det är det inte!"_ utbrast Harry._ "Du kanse tycker att det är okej att offra ditt liv för att trotsa honom... Men så många andra skulle bli lidande om du gjorde det! Dessutom finns det tid för trots andra gånger. Snälla, gör allt han säger. Snälla. För min skull."_

Ginny svarade honom inte. "Mästare, utsätt mig inte för den smärtan igen." svarade hon istället Voldemort, och Harry suckade lättat inombords, trots att han hörde att hon egentligen skulle viljat säga någonting annat.

"Det är bra. Lydnad är en dygd som jag värdesätter högt," sa Voldemort. "Det vet alla. Till och med Harry Potter." Harry mådde illa när han hörde sitt egna namn uttalas av den vidrigaste varelse på jorden. "Gissar jag rätt om du kom hit för dina bröders skull?" frågade han.

"Nej mästare, jag kom för att tjäna dig..."

"_CRUCIO!!_" Ännu en gång fylldes natten av skrik, men den här gången vacklade hon inte ens, för Voldemort utsatte henne inte för mer än någon sekunds smärta innan han avbröt förbannelsen. "Försök aldrig ljuga för Lord Voldemort, flicka." fräste han. "De flesta som försöker dör; men eftersom du är ny, så har jag överseende. För den här gången."

"Förlåt, mästare." sa Ginny.

Våldemort hånskrattade strävt. "Vad gör din far nu för tiden?" frågade han. "Springer han omkring som en springpojke för ministeriet som vanligt?"

"Vad vet du om pappa?" frågade Ginny, en smula för upproriskt, men Voldemort verkade inte lägga märke till det.

"Aha, han har alltså inte berättat vad han är?" frågade han hånande. "Då kan jag berätta det åt honom. Han är en simpel förrädare. En äcklig smutskalleälskare och mugglarälskare. Dumbledores lilla spion. Som om jag inte visste om det hela tiden."

_"Att du gjorde."_ sa Ginny till Harry. _"Som om pappa skulle vara dödsätare dessutom. Befängt."_

Harry drog ett djupt andetag inombords. _"Ginny, det är något jag måste berätta. Något jag egentligen inte borde berätta."_

_"Vad Harry?"_ frågade Ginny nästan befallande.

"Din bror var lika dan." fortsatte Voldemort, omedveten om konversationen som pågick mellan hans senaste nyförvärv och en av hans största fiender. "Också en förrädare som svängde kappan efter vinden och gick över på Dumbledores sida såfort han blev avslöjad..."

_"Din pappa..." _Harry tvekade. _"Har varit dödsätare."_

Det var tyst en stund, Harry hörde bara hur Voldemort fortsatte att leta efter en öm punkt inom henne för att få henne att skrika åt honom så att han kunde bestraffa henne igen. _"Det är inte sant."_ sa hon till sist.

_"Du måste förstå..."_ försökte Harry.

_"Nej. Han har aldrig varit dödsätare. Jag vägrar tro det!"_

_"Ginny, lyssna. Din pappa talade med Dumbledore innan han rekryterades. Han insisterade på att få spionera på Voldemort. Lyssna inte på vad Voldemort säger, han försöker bara få dig att säga någonting som ger honom en anledning att bestraffa dig igen." _Harry visste att det han just sagt hade lugnat henne. I varje fall lite grand.

"...Och dina bröder, de..." mässade Voldemort vidare, men varken Harry eller Ginny lade större vikt vid vad han sa. Harry misstänkte att han ville bestraffa henne minst en gång till innan han lät henne gå.

_"Harry, vi måste göra upp våra planer. När ska vi börja?"_ frågade Ginny.

_"Tja, vi måste hålla oss undan från Voldemort, men vi kan inte överraska dem vid burarna, för jag tror att det finns en liten risk att de inte blir överraskade där. De väntar sig att du skall göra något." _Harry tänkte efter en stund. _"Dessutom måste vi tänka på att dödsätarna med all säkerhet kommer använda sig av lamslagningsbesvärjelser..."_

_"Harry, vad är vi för nåt?"_ frågade Ginny plötsligt. Frågan var retorisk.

_"Vad menar du, 'Vad är vi för nåt'?"_ frågade Harry förvirrat.

_"Vi är erechon vampyrer." _suckade Ginny. _"Lamslagningsbesvärjelser och andra lätta besvärjelser har ingen verkan på oss, om vi inte blir träffade på känsliga ställen. Det enda vi behöver vara rädda för är dissecto, avada kedavra, cruciatus och imperio och kanske att någon trollar fram vitlök eller pålar eller nåt."_

_"Men det kan inte stämma."_ sa Harry. _"Malfoy lamslog mig i fängelsehålorna. Du var ju där!"_

Ginny var tyst en stund, som om hon försökte minnas. _"Jo, det gjorde han..." _sa hon fundersamt._ "Men... Den träffade dig i nacken! Nacken och ögonen är de mest känsliga zonerna. Fast du har rätt angående Du-Ve--jag menar Voldemort--och ju mindre dödsätare dess bättre. Det var minst bevakning i gläntan där vi kom. Om de leder oss tillbaka dit så kan vi anfalla dem när de tar fram flyttnyckeln. På så vis vet vi också hur vi ska ta oss tillbaka."_

_"Bra, då har vi en plan."_ fastställde Harry.

"Då så." avslutade Voldemort sina försök att hitta ännu en öm punkt, och Harry kunde nästan höra besvikelsen över att inte fått straffa Ginny en gång till i hans röst. "Jag antar att det är dags för dig att få märket. Kom fram hit." Harry kände hur Ginny började röra på sig. "Bra. Räck fram handleden." Ännu en rörelse. "_MORSMORDE!!_" Ginny skrek plågat igen, men smärtan var tydligen inte så intensiv. Harry kände hur det luktade fränt av brännt kött. "Då var det klart. För bort henne från min åsyn!" befallde han en dödsätare.

"Ska ske, min mästare." hördes en röst som Harry kände igen. Det var Lucious Malfoy. "Följ mig nu, flicka! Och inga tricks!" Harry log åt tanken på att överlämna Lucious Malfoy till trolldomsministeriet och torka bort det överlägsna leendet från Draco Malfoys ansikte. Ginny började röra på sig, och efter kanske hundra meter av tystnad talade hon igen.

_"Hörde jag rätt, Harry? Är det där Mr. Malfoy?"_ frågade hon. _"Jag skulle verkligen inte bli förvånad om det var det."_

_"Ja, du hörde rätt."_ försäkrade Harry._ "Tänk minen på Malfoys ansikte om hans pappa sätts i fängelse..."_

_"Det skulle du gilla, va?"_ frågade Ginny, halvt förebrående, halvt roat. _"Tja, det skulle vara minnesvärt, men ingen förtjänar att ha sina föräldrar instängda, men om någon gör det, så är det väl Malfoy antar jag." _Harry betänkte detta medans marschen fortsatte. _"Nu är vi vid fångområdet igen."_ sa Ginny plötsligt. _"Gör dig berädd."_ Harry slöt ögonen och tömde sin hjärna på allt onödigt, beredd att omedelbart förvandla sig till människa igen. Ginny fortsatte att gå i oförändrad hastighet. _"Vi gör det om fem... fyra... tre... två... NU!"_ Harry koncentrerade sig på sin egen blid, och kände hur han började förvandlas.


	18. Erechonerna och Vampyren

**18. Erechon Vampyrerna och Vampyren**

Plötsligt stog han med sina egna fötter på marken igen, hans mänskliga fötter. Skogen reste sig som en mörk mur på båda sidor om honom, och ovanför dem, mellan trädkronorna, sken månen och stjärnorna mot dem. Ginny stog bara och stirrade förvånat på dödsätarna som stod i en cirkel omkring dem. Ingen av dödsätarna verkade reagera på honom än. Några få, de som inte hade mask, verkade inte ens ha lagt märke till honom än, och Harry visste att det berodde på att allting verkat sakta ner tack vare sina vampyrsinnen. Ginny, som antagligen aldrig varit med om någotliknande, såg väldigt förvånad ut, men rörde sig lika snabbt som Harry. Han höll ut sin hand vid midjan och fick sin trollstav att flyga ut ur fickan och in i hans hand med hjälp av Accio.

Anledningen till att han använde trollstaven istället för sina händer var att han upptäckt att de besvärjelser han uttalade blev mycket svagare utan den, och att det inte ens var lönt att försöka de mer avancerade besvärjelsena som de lärt sig på sista tiden. I samma stund som träet nuddade hans hand började dödsätarna, väldigt långsamt, röra sig efter sina trollastavar, men Harry hade redan sin i strids ställning med spetsen riktad mot dem innan de ens hunnit nudda vid dem. "_Lamslå!_ " vrålade han, och en röd stråle susade ut ifrån änden av hans trollstav, lite långsammare än vanligt, men träffade en av dödsätarna som omedelbart föll i marken. Han siktade redan på nästa dödsätare. Några av dem hade redan hunnit få ett grepp om sina trollstavar, så Harry siktade på dem som varit snabbast. Ju fler han kunde få ner innan de började göra motstånd, dess bättre. Plötlsigt kom Ginny igång, men hon var inte fullt lika snabb som honom, men ändå väldigt mycket snabbare än dödsätarna. Harry var ju som sagt den snabbare, medans hon var den starkare.

"_Lamslå!_" sa hon med befallande röst, och en röd stråle flög ut från änden på hennes trollstav och träffade en dödsätare som föll ihop i en hög på marken. Plötsligt såg Harry att fler än en av dödsätarna rörde sig mot honom. Oroväckande snabbt.

"Så, nu börjas det." sa Harry lugnt medans de snabba dödsätarna, som antagligen var vampyrer eller varulvar, sprang fram mot honom Trots att han visste att de i dödsätarnas ögon rörde sig blixtsnabbt så rörde de sig inte snabbare än vanliga människor. Ginny vände sig om för att se vad som stod på, och hon blev så blek i ansiktet att till och med hennes fräknar bleknade, men hennes ansikte var fortfarande hårt när hon nickade och stoppade in trollstaven i en ficka. Vampyrerna kom fram mot dem, men stannade några meter framför dem. Deras blickar var fulla av hat och avsmak.

"Erechon!" fräste en av dem, och Harry antog att det uttalades på vampyrernas egna språk. Vampyren stod längst fram och var flintskallig, och hade bleka ögon.

"Elá Ertun Lahim Macholín Vethon!" sluddrade Harry ur sig, men när han sade det lät det mycket vackrare och lugnare, trots att han inte visste vad han sade, men det var som med ormspråket. Det översattes automatiskt till engelska så han kunde förstå. "Så nu är ni här, hatets barn." hade han sagt. Vad tusan hade han fått det ifrån?

"Din snuskiga ras vet ingenting om vampyrheder. Ni beblandar er med dessa undervärdiga varelser som om det vore era fränder, era allierade, och ni delar deras smutsiga och patetiska illusioner som moral och rättvisa. Förädare!." fräste vampyren på vampyrspråk, men Harry förstod honom. Vampyren som talat stod längst fram och var antagligen vampyrernas ledare. Hans språk var gammaldags, och Harry misstänkte att han måste ha levt väldigt länge. "Och jag kan känna en äckligt söt doft sväva från er två... Doften av..."

"Och själv vågar jag inte ens andas med näsan för risken att ens KÄNNA din doft." avbröt Harry lungt, och Ginny skrattade försmädligt.

"Åh, så sött." hånade vampyren. "Som jag skulle säga. Kärlek. Ännu en av dessa patetiska illusioner. Hat kan rasa murar, förinta städer, döda, vad kan man göra med kärleken?"

"Vad sägs om att reparera raserade murar, återuppbygga städer som en gång blivit förhintade, och skapa nytt liv?" gav Ginny igen, med oförändrat lugn röst.

Harry vände sig om och log mot henne. Hon lyckades alltid vara modig, och alltid så vacker, men sammtidigt hoppades Harry att han aldrig skulle få den avsmaksfyllda blicken riktad mot sigsjälv. Han nickade uppmuntrande mot henne. "Vad gör man efter man har rasat alla murar, förhintat alla städer och dödat allt liv? Svara på det vampyr. Kärlek lever kvar och sprider sig, medans hat förgör sigsjälvt. Vad låter starkast? Vad låter mest användbart och värdefullt?"

Vampyren gav ifrån sig något som närmast kunde mäta sig med ett morrande. "Du får tro på dina illusioner. De hjälper dig ändå inte. Kärlek kan inte motstå hatets makt. Du kommer dö vid hatets händer, liksom alla andra som tror på dessa illusioner." Ginny ställde sig vid sidan om Harry. "Låt oss mäta hatets makt mot kärlekens."

Plötsligt kom fler vampyrer fram. De var övermannade med minst femtio mot en, och Harry visste att de inte hade en chans att överleva striden, men hans erechonblod sade honom att det var värt att dö i kamp mot hatet. Han gick fram mot ledarvampyren och såg denna djupt in i ögonen. De andra vampyrerna slöt sig bakom ledaren i en stor svart massa med bleka ansikten och hatfyllda blickar. Ginny ställde sig åter vid Harrys sida. Plötsligt hördes ljud bakom dem, och Harry snörrade runt för att se ytterligare tio vampyrer svärma in i gläntan, och han ställde sig rygg mot rygg mot Ginny, för att hålla det sista försvaret i en meningslös kamp.

Plötlsigt lade han märke till att de nyanländas blickar inte speglade hat, utan samma lugn som Harry kände inom sig. "Ja, låt oss mäta kärlekens makt mot hatets." sade en av dem, en gammal man med grått hår och krivita ögon som han fäste i Harrys. Han var klädd i en vit rock som släpade i marken, så ren att Harry nästan blev bländad. Inte ens fållen var på rocken var smutsig. Innanför denna rock hade han en vit brynja och, överraskande nog, kamoflagebyxor. "Elayha Arthane, den sista från sagornas ålder, hälsar dig." Harry höjde oförstående på ögonbrynen, men vampyren struntade i det. "Jag är erechon vampyrernas ledare, och jag är här för att strida vid din sida. Du är en ofrälse, så du behöver inte bry dig om artighets fraser eller liknande, om sådant skulle falla dig in." Hans sätt att tala verkade uråldrigt. "Jag förklarar efter striden."

"Du kommer inte kunna förklara efter striden är över, för då ligger du död på marken!" vrålade vampyren som Harry talat med.

Erechon vampyren höjde blicken mot honom istället. "Tror du det?" frågade han, och Harry såg någonting som liknade medlidande i hans ögon. "Vi får väl se, Lá'han Lebanné, Hopets död."

Plötsligt var striden igång. Elayha Arthane drog ett svärd som han innan haft över ryggen. Svärdet var lika kritvitt som resten av mannens utrustning (exclusive byxorna), men såg inte speciellt effektivt ut, då det var fullt av prål som rubiner och guldrunor, men Elayha fick det att se dödligare ut än en AvadaKedavra förbannelse... Mer än så han Harry inte beundra svärdet, för en av vampyrerna flög på honom, och han föll bakåt av kraften. Vampyren var precis lika gråblek som alla vampyrer, och hans helsvarta ögon lyste av hat, och hans huggtänder var blottade. Det här var ingen människa Harry slogs mot. Det var en vampyr, och han verkade vara starkare än honom också. Han kämpade länge på marken, och försökte få undan honom, men varje gång han lyckades slå till honom lyckades vampyren slå honom två, och varje slag knäckte flera ben och skadade många organ, men han läktes igen nästan omedelbart, men smärtan var övervälmigande, och han började förlora kraften att slåss. Plötsligt tog vampyren fram någonting långt ur sin ficka, och Harry trodde först att det var en trollstav, tills han såg att det egentligen var en spetsad påle av metall. Han tog panikartat tag med båda händer runt handlederna för att hindra vampyren från att hugga honom i hjärtat, men vampyren var fortfarande starkare än honom. Staven närmade sig stadigt hans hjärta, och hur mycket han än kämpade fick han inte stopp på handen. Han kände pålen mot bröstkorgen, hur den långsamt tog sig igenom skinnet. Plötsligt slutade Vampyren kämpa, och Harry såg en vit svärdsklinga sticka ut i en konstig vinkel där vampyrens öga borde finnas. Vampyren skrek förfärat och slog händerna för ögat och kände svärdseggen. Elayha slet ur klingan och i en enda blixtsnabb rörelse, även för att vara vampyr, hade han stuckit vampyren i hjärtat, och den fattade omedelbart eld. Han hjälpte smidigt Harry på fötter och de såg sig omkring. En annan erechon vampyr gav sig just på en vampyr, och snart såg han hur vampyren fattade eld, men just då flög två vampyrer på erechon vampyren och efter några sekunders kämpande var det erechonvampyren som började brinna, men tillskillnad från vampyrernas röda eld, brann erechon vampyren med en ljusblå och vit flamma. Överallt om kring Harry brann vita och röda eldar, och Harry insåg att de kämpade en förlorande strid trots förstärkningen de fått. Ginny stod brevid Harry med en påle i ett krampaktigt grepp i handen. Harry skakade, men erechon vampyren verkade inte bry sig om det. Istället tittade han lungt på Harry.

"Harry och Ginny. Ni måste fly." sade han lungt medans ännu en vit eld flammade upp. Dödsätarna var påväg att lämna gläntan, och Harry insåg att de var tvugna att skynda sig om de skulle hinna rädda Dumbledore och Weasley bröderna. Voldemort var säkerligen intresserad av vad som försigick här borta.

"Men, ni kommer ju att..." började Harry.

"Dö, ja. Om jag ska vara ärlig är det dags nu. Jag har levt ända sedan sagornas ålder... Och se inte så förvånad ut." Harry stängde munnen. "Den har funnits. Den tid då alver var mäktigare än människor på alla sätt, då drakar talade och samlade skatter och roade sig med att terrorisera mugglare, då trollkarlar och mugglare levde tillsammans. Innan världen förändrades. Men som sagt är jag den enda som lever att minnas dessa dagar, och jag kommer äntligen få vila inom kort. Jag har upplevt många strider, och någon måste man förlora." Harry kunde inte förstå varför folk som levt länge inte längre var rädda för döden. "Men den striden är inte här för dig. Du och Ginny måste föra erechon rasen vidare. Mycket snart är det bara ni kvar. Gå nu, och befria Dumbledore och de andra." I det ögonblicket flammade en sista vit eld upp, och Harry såg hur vampyrerna närmade sig dem. "Gå. Nu!" Elayha Arthane, den sista från sagornas ålder, vände sig mot sin egen död, för att kämpa en sista gång. Erechon ledarens sista strid. Harry ville inte se på, utan tog tag i Ginnys hand och drog iväg med henne. Han behövde egentligen inte dra så mycket i henne, för hon sprang frivilligt. När de kommit ut i skogen nickade Ginny åt höger, och de sprang allt vad de kunde. Efter ett tag tog Harry upp Ginny i famnen så att de kunde springa snabbare. Ginny protesterade till en början, men lät sig bäras eftersom Harry sprang mycket snabbare än henne även när han bar henne. Efter ett tag kom de till en glänta liknande den förra, men något större. Vid en liten klipputskjutning stod två stora metallburar. Dumbledores hade ingen öppning, och tydligen var den beskyddad mot ett antal besvärjelser, men knappast styrka. Dumbledore själv var omgiven av ett sorts blått kraftfällt, och hans ögon var slutna och huvudet slängt bakåt i en grimas av smärta. I gläntan stod ungefär femtio dödsätare med blickarna vända mot slagfältet en bit bort. Harry såg hur röda flammor lyste upp träden från gläntan, vilket betydde att Elayha fortfarande var vid liv. Harry tog fram sin trollstav, och efter något som kändes som ett fåtal minuter, men i själva verket bara var några sekunder av kämpande, låg alla dödsätare orörligt på marken. Ginny sprang fram och bände upp gallret på sina bröders bur med bara händerna. Weasley bröderna stirrade misstroget på henne, men deras blick rörde sig fortfarande lite efter henne, eftersom hon rörde sig för snabbt för att de skulle kunna fixera henne helt med blicken. Harry sprang fram till Dumbledores bur och bände upp den, men visste inte om han vågade röra vid Dumbledore när han befann sig i kraftfälltet. Han visste inte om det funkade, men han kunde försöka. Han riktade trollstaven mot Dumbledore.

"_Finite Incantatem!_" Dumbledore slappnade av i hela kroppen, och kraftfälltet försvann. Han ramlade nästan ihop, men Harry fångade honom, och Dumbledore tittade förvirrat upp på honom. Plötsligt återvände allt till normal hastighet.

"Harry?" frågade han misstroget. Harry nickade och slängde en blick mot Ginny, och satte nästan hjärtat i halsen. En vampyr smög sig upp bakom henne med en påle höjd över huvudet, men hon var för upptagen med att bända upp buren för att lägga märke till honom. Allting gick långsammare igen, och Harry visste vad han skulle göra.

"_Makenshi Cientus!_" Hans trollstav förvandlades till ett svärd, och inte vilket svärd som helst upptäckte han, utan av någon underlig anledning till en exakt kopia av det svärd Elayha bar. Han antog att det berodde på att han hade just det svärdet i färskt minne. Han slängde sig mot vampyren, som inte räknat med att Harry skulle få syn på honom. Harry körde in svärdet i vampyrens bröst med ett metalliskt läte, och vampyren grep krampaktigt tag om svärdsklingan innan han började brinna. Hastigheten blev normal igen, och Harry sprang fram till Dumbeldore som han varit tvungen att släppa för att slåss mot vampyren. Dumbledore stod lutad mot den trasiga buren, och i vänstra handen höll han en papperspåse. Det tog en stund innan Harry kände igen den.

"Kom hit allihopa, vi måste gå. Jag har ofärdiga flyttnycklar här som tar oss till Hogwarts. Jag har en förädare att ta hand om." sade Dumbledore. Harry behövde inte tänka länge för fatta misstankar om vem förädaren var. Snape! Han hade betett sig konstigt hela året, Harry borde ha förstått att det var någonting konstigt på gång när han inte ens försökt förolämpa honom eller hans föräldrar en enda gång. Harry hade trott att det berodde på att han var lärare, men han borde vetat att han egentligen inte skulle bry sig om sådant._ Idiot!_ skällde han på sig själv. _Det är klart! Han ville inte att jag skulle börja snoka._ _Tyvärr lyckades han också_. "Skynda er!" Harry slängde en blick bakåt mot Ginny och hennes bröder, och såg att de snart redan var framme hos dem. När de andra kom fram, höll Dumbledore ut ett gamalt fickur i silver, som han slog på tre gånger med sin trollstav. Harry, Ginny och hennes bröder lade sina händer på den. Harry slängde en sista blick mot gläntan, och såg hur den lös upp av vit eld, och han kände hur det stack till i hjärtat. Han kände knappt hur han drogs iväg av flyttnyckeln.

Harrys fötter slog i marken, och han höll sig stadigt på fötter. När han öppnade ögonen, som han slutit någon gång under färden, och såg sig omkring insåg han att det bara var han, Ginny och Dumbledore som gjorde det. Weasley bröderna låg på marken. Harry räckte ut en hand till Charlie som tacksamt tog imot hjälpen. Annat var det med Bill som bara tittade skräckslaget på handen Ginny erbjöd honom. Harry rynkade pannan åt honom, men han var allt för upptagen med att hålla koll på Ginnys hand, som om det vore en huggorm.

"Håll dig undan!" kved han ynkligt och ålade sig bakåt, bort från handen. Ginny såg väldigt sårad ut när hon sänkte handen.

"Han är bara chockad." sade Dumbledore till henne. "Låt honom bara återhämta sig." Ginny nickade, men såg fortfarande lika sorgsen ut. Charlie som stod på egna fötter stirrade misstroget och gapande mot alla andra. Dumbledore tecknade mot Harry att följa med honom, samtidigt som han började gå upp mot slottet.

"Miss Weasley, vill du vara så vänlig att ta dina bröder till sjukhusflygeln? Jag har saker jag måste uppklara." ropade Dumbledore över axeln till Ginny. "Jag måste omedelbart anhålla miss Chang." Harry, som just kommit ikapp Dumbledore, tvärstannade.

"Cho?" frågade han förvirrat. "Vad har hon med det här att göra? Jag trodde..." Plötsligt föll allt på plats. Cho hade sagt att hon var Erechon Vampyr, men Harry kom ihåg någonting annorlunda med henne. Hon verkade inte varit sig själv den dagen i korridoren... Om hon hade blivit biten under sommaren, som hon påstod, borde väl Dumbledore vetat om det? Varför hade han inte berättat det för Harry i så fall? Och Elayha hade sagt att Harry och Ginny var de _sista_ Erechon vampyrerna, varför hade han inte räknat med Cho? _Därför,_ tänkte Harry, _att hon inte är _Erechon_ vampyr. Hon är halvampyr..._ Harry svalde. _Yoshua._ Han sprang allt vad han kunde upp mot slottet, och det dröjde inte många sekunde innan han var innanför portarna. Entréhallen var tom, sånär som på Peeves, som roade sig med att ställa en spann med vatten på en dörr som han ställt på glänt, så att nästa person som gick ut genom dörren skulle få vattnet över hela sig. Harry hade inte ens tid att bry sig om de fula orden osh hånsångerna som Peeves slängde efter honom. Han sprang så snabbt han kunde upp för trapporna, och struntade i alla porträtt som frågade vad som stod på. Harry hade ingen aning om hur länge de hade varit borta vid dödsätarna, men mörkret hade redan sjunkit. Han sprang ner längs den sista korridoren och fram till proträttet av den tjocka damen. Han gav lösen ordet, och porträttet öppnades. Harry kastade sig in genom porträtt hålet. De flesta eleverna var fortfarande upp, bland dem Ron och Hermione, som kom fram skyndandes.

"Vad har hänt?" frågade Ron.

"Jag har inte tid!" sa Harry brådskande. Han önskade att han var snabbare. "Har du sätt Yoshua?"

"Han var här för en stund sedan." sade Ron och såg orolig ut. "Han skulle träffa Cho i biblioteket. Vad är det som har hänt?..Vänta, Harry!" det sista var ett rop som följde Harry när han lämnade rummet och styrde stegen mot biblioteket. Han hörde att någon sprang efter honom, antagligen Ron, men han kunde inte bry sig om det. Efter någon minut var han framme vid biblioteket. _Bara en korridor kvar,_ tänkte han och önskade att han kunde springa snabbare. Han rundade hörnet, och...

_Pang!_

Han sprang rakt in i någonting med ansiktet först, och vad det än var, så var han inte beredd, utan föll baklänges och slog huvudet i golvet. "Vad i..?" frågade han samtidigt som han kände blodet strömma ut från hans krossade näsa. Han hade för bråttom för att känna smärta. Yoshua var i fara.

"Lugn nu, Potter." sade en röst som bröt kraftigt på japanska. "Du vill inte att jag ska använda den här, eller hur?" Harry tittade upp, men trodde inte på det han såg. I korridoren stod Yoshua och tittade ner på honom med ett hånleende på läpparna. I handen höll han en påle av silver, en påle som skulle döda vilken vampyr som helst om den träfade rätt. "Varför ser du så förvånad ut, smutsskalleälskare? Trodde du att Cho skulle kunna klara allt sjäääääääää..." Han vrålade mot taket och klöste sig i ansiktet. Han kämpade och slog mot en fiende som Harry inte kunde se. Han stapplade omkring i korridoren och höll för ögonen. Harry kunde inte tro sina ögon. "...F-Fly, Harry!!" vrålade han. "Fly medans..." Han stönade av ansträngning. "Medans jag kan kontrollera mig..." Han vrålade högt igen. Harry visste att styrkan och snabbheten var på Yoshuas sida. Om det skulle bli slagsmål skulle Yoshua utan tvekan vinna, och silverpålen i hans hand var ingen leksak. Harry ställde sig upp och började backa undan från den underliga scenen. Plötsligt förstod Harry varför han såg ut att vråla av smärta. Han var varulv och höll i silver med sina bara händer, men såg ut att försöka göra allt för att släppa den. "Det är Cho... Hon..." Plötsligt slöt Yoshua ögonen, och han verkade slappna av. Innan Harry visste ordet av låg han på rygg på marken med Yoshua över sig. Han hade pålen höjd, och Harry såg hur den började röra sig ner mot hans hjärta, allt snabbare. Harry gjorde sig beredd. Det fanns ingenting han kunde göra. Men då plötsligt verkade Yoshua återfå kontrollen över sigsjälv igen och kastade sig bort från Harry och backade upp imot en vägg. Harry visste att det var ytterst få som kunde slänga av sig en imperius förbannelse, men Yoshua skulle inte ge sig utan en kamp. "Neeeeeeeeej!!" vrålade han. "Du ska inte vinna, Cho! Jag tänker inte göra det! Hara kiri!" Harry visste vad det betydde. Yoshua hade berättat för honom. I den gamla samuraj kulturen fanns det bara ett sätt att återvinna sin ära och heder när man misslyckats med någonting, eller snart skulle misslyckas. Det var att ta sitt egna liv. Yoshua grep tag om pålen med båda händerna och försökte hugga sigsjälv, men den ena handen stretade hela tiden imot. Harry var tvungen att stoppa det här. Han höjde handen.

"Lamslå!" vrålade han, och Yoshua föll ihop mot väggen bakom sig. I samma ögonblick kom Ron springandes.

"Vad är det som händer?" frågade han Harry med en snabb blick mot Yoshua.

"Cho..." flämtade Harry. "Hon är förädare! Jag trodde hon var erechon vampyr, men hon hon blev aldrig biten, och..."

"Vänta lite," avbröt Ron. "Lugna dig. Vad pratar du om?"

"Jag hinner inte förklara!" utbrast Harry och reste sig häftigt upp. "Jag måste göra något." sa han snabbt till Ron och fortsatte sedan mot Biblioteket. Salen såg ut som vanligt när han klev in genom dörrarna, men Harry visste att det någonstans fanns en halvampyr. Mörkret gjorde det nästan omöjligt att se någonting om det inte rörde sig, och vampyrers förmåga att sitta blixtstilla hjälpte honom inte.

Det skulle ta en stund innan hans syn vänjde sig vid mörkret, sedan kunde han se lika bra som om det vore solljus, men Cho hade varit där längre, och så vitt Harry visste kunde hon sitta var som helst i rummet, kanske hade hon till och med uppsikt över honom nu. Han smög sig in mellan två hyllor och började ljudlöst smyga ner för gången genom att trycka sig upp mot hyllan med "Magiska problemlösningar". När han kom ner till andra änden av bokhyllan kikade han ut och ner längs raden mellan nästa rad med hyllor. Vid bordet han själv suttit och snickrat ihop sitt falska dödsätarbrev såg han Chos skuggiga konturer.

Det såg ut som om hon inte märkt honom, men hon satt väldigt stilla, eftersom hon visste att det skulle vara svårare för honom att se henne om hon satt helt stilla. Men hon hade tydligen helt glömt bort månljuset som fick konturen av hennes rygg att lysas upp.

Han smög sig försiktigt närmare, men han visste inte hur han skulle kunna övermanna henne; hon var ju trots allt också vampyr, och lika stark som han, om inte starkare, dessutom fungerade inte enkla trollformler på henne.

Då kom han ihåg vad Ginny hade sagt. Man kunde lamslå vampyrer om man träffar dem i ögonen eller i nacken, men Harry visste inte om han kunde träffa henne från den plats han nu stod mellan två bokhyllor fyllda med trollkarls och mugglartidsskrifter, så därför närmade han sig henne försiktigt i ett försök att inte dra åt sig hennes uppmärksamhet.

Nu var han ungefär fem meter ifrån henne, men nu började han bli misstänksam. Hon borde ha rört sig vid det här laget. Till och med vampyrer måste röra sig lite även om mänskliga ögon inte märker när de gör det, men Harry ville inte ta några risker. Han tog upp sin trollstav och siktade på den plats Chos nacke borde finnas.

"_Pertrificus Totalus_!" sade han, och den röda strålen sköt iväg och träffade henne i nacken. Just då valde hans vampyr syn att göra entré. På golvet där Cho borde ligga fanns en docka som var otroligt lik Cho. "Vad i..?" var det enda han hann säga, sedan hörde en annan röst.

"_Pertrificus Totalus_!"

Han kände hur hela hans kropp stelnade, och han föll raklång baklänges mot golvet, och visste hur ont det skulle göra om inte Cho hindrade fallet, vilket han betvivlade mycket.

Mycket riktigt slog han i marken utan att Cho hade försökt hindra fallet, och han kände en dunkande smärta i bakhuvudet, som försvann lika snabbt som den kommit. Cho tornade upp sig över honom.

"Ser man på, den store Harry Potter." sade hon med ett hånleende på läpparna. Hennes röst var silkeslen, men fylld av undertryckt hat och illvilja. "Du kanske är mäktig och allt sånt, Harry, men _klyftig_ är du då rakt inte. Pojken som överlistade mörkrets herre, pojken som blev överlistad av en tonårs flicka, pojken som blev förådd av sina närmsta vänner, pojken som blev kär i en äcklig smutsskalleälskare." Hon log försmädligt. "Inte för att jag egentligen bryr mig om folks blod, bara det är drickbart. För mig spelar det ingen roll om det är mugglarblod, smutskalleblod, halvblod eller fullblod, men jag måste ju hålla skenet uppe för Du-Vet-Vem. Han tror att vi vampyrer tjänar honom, men jag skulle inte lyfta ett finger för att beskydda honom om jag inte vinner någonting på det. Du kunde återtagit din mänskliga skepnad på mindre än två sekunder och kämpa mot mannen som dödade dina föräldrar, men gjorde du det?" hon skakade på huvudet och hånskrattade. "Nej, det gjorde du inte. Det visar bara vilken ynkrygg du är. Dina föräldrar måsta ha varit likdana, jag slår vad om att de skrek om nåd, och kröp ihop på marken och bönade när Du-Vet-Vem kom."

Harry kokade av ilska. Han försökte öppna munnen och skrika åt henne, han ville sluta händerna kring hennes hals och strypa henne, han ville mörda henne, men han kunde inte röra sig en centimeter. Han stirrade bara rakt upp.

"Det är synd och skam egentligen, Harry." sa Cho efter att ha betraktat honom en stund med ett förnöjt leende. "Du anar inte hur förälskad jag var i dig när jag var människa, och jag kunde se, eller trodde mig se, att du hade samma känslor för mig..." Plötsligt hade hon ett sorgset ansiktsuttryck, och det kändes som om en del av ondskan rann av henne, och Harry såg den mänskliga Cho igen, men bara för en kort stund. Snart var hånleendet där igen och vanprydde hennes ansikte. "Allt jag ville var att vara nära dig..." Plötsligt lyfte hon upp honom och lade honom på bordet, varpå hon satte sig på honom. Harry ville spy, men kunde inte. "Att få kyssa dina läppar..." Hon böjde sig ner mot honom och snart kände han hennes varma läppar mot sina, hur hennes tunga bröt sig igenom hans läppar, men det var inte alls samma sak som med Ginny. Han ville bara kräkas, han ville kasta av henne, men han kunde fortfarande inte röra sig. "Att få ligga brevid dig efter att vi älskat..." Harry ville mer än någonsin därifrån. Han ville ivarje fall ge igen, håna henne, men han var så arg att han inte kunde sammla sina tankar eller koncentrera sig, så han kunde inte tanketala till henne. Hon slängde sig av honom. "Men det var då det. Det var på den tiden jag led av människors illusioner. Det finns ingen kärlek..." Hon hade vänt ryggen mot honom, och månljuset lyste upp hennes hår. "Men hur ska jag göra med dig?" utbrast hon plötsligt. "Jag skulle kunna döda dig med Avada Kedavra, men det är alldeles för snabbt. Du ska lida först. Vitlök är omöjligt, för det tål inte jag heller, och pålen gav jag till min trogne tjänare... Jag skulle ju kunna tortyrera dig innan jag dödar dig, men jag vet att du har en talang för att utstå smärta... Kanske skulle jag använda mig psykisk tortyr istället för magisk eller fysisk?.." Hennes ögon glödde plötsligt av ondska. "Jag skulle kunna göra någonting som du absolut inte vill att jag skall göra. Jag vet att du hatar mig, att du avskyr mig, det ser jag i dina ögon... Så därför..." Plötsligt hade hon placerat sig ovanför honom igen. "Så skall jag göra någonting som jag kommer att finna mycket nöje i, men du kommer att avsky. Du kommer att se ner på dig själv i resten av ditt liv och tänka 'Varför kunde jag inte göra motstånd?'" Hennes leende blev plötsligt sadistiskt. "Men problemet är att du inte tycker om mig, och då blir det svårare... Men en nyttig sak har Du-Vet-Vem lärt mig. Att få någons kropp att göra saker utan att använda Imperius..." Harry tänkte tillbaka på den dagen på gravplatsen, när Voldemort fick hans rygg att böja sig i en bugning. Tänk om det fungerade på alla kroppsdelar? Harry kunde svära på att han nästan spydde den här gången. Kanske håller effekten på att avta? Han kunde hoppas, men någonting sade honom att det kanske var det som Cho antytt som var så motbjudande att han nästan besegrat trollformeln. Plötsligt hade Cho frame sin trollstav, och hon siktade den mot Harrys ädla delar.

_Herre gud, _tänkte Harry desperat. _Låt henne ha ångrat sig. Låt henne använda en tortyrförbannelse istället, även om det så skulle vara crucio_.

Hon mummlade någonting som Harry visste inte var crucio, men heller aldrig hade hört, och plötsligt kände han hur hans ädla delar började röra sig mot hans vilja. Cho skrattade sadistiskt, och Harry antog att avsmaken och paniken sken i hans ögon. Cho kröp upp mot hans ansikte, och nä hon kysste honom den här gången, fick hon honom att öppna munnen, och hans tunga att möta hennes. Harry hade aldrig varit med om någonting så mot bjudande, och försökte koppla bort hjärnan från kroppen, försökte att inte vara medveten om det Cho gjorde. Hennes händer och läppar hade letat sig neråt, och Harry kunde höra att hennes andhämtning blev tyngre, medans hans egen blev långsammare, men samtidigt korta andetag eftersom han hela tiden kämpade för att röra sig. Han kände hennes händer i hans privata område, men just då fick han syn på någonting som fick hans hjärta att sucka av lättnad. Cho hade just fått upp hans byxknapp, och verkade inte ha lagt märke till det som hotade henne. Uppe på en hylla, precis utanför månljuset, satt Ginny, och hennes ansiktsuttryck var allt annat än vänligt.

"_Ginny, skynda dig!_" ropade Harry till henne. Entligen kunde han koncentrera sig. "_Bort med dig, din jäkla..!_" tänkte han sedan åt Cho, men hon fnissade bara, och fortsatte med det hon höll på med. Då höjde Ginny trollstaven mot henne.

"_Lamslå_!" vrålade hon, och en röd stråle sköt ut ifrån hennes trollstav och träffade Cho i nacken, vilket fick Cho att falla ihop ovanpå honom.

"_Ginny, tack och lov att du kom!_ utbrast Harry. "_Hon skulle just göra någonting fruktansvärt!_"

Ginny tittade på honom, och plötsligt såg Harry att det fanns någonting förebrående och sårat i hennes blick.

"_Ja, du verkar inte ha haft så mycket imot det._" svarade hon kyligt, och det tog en stund innan Harry förstod vad hon menade, när hon gjorde det kände han samma skam som Cho lovat att han skulle.

"_Du förstår inte,_" protesterade Harry. "_Hon använde samma sak som Voldemort, hon fick min kropp att göra saker jag inte ville. Det är inte mitt fel!_" Men sammtidigt som han sade det, tänkte han för sig själv. _Eller var det?_ Gjorde han verkligen allt han kunde för att stoppa det? Han skulle bitit ihop tänderna om han kunde. _Nej, jag gjorde allt jag kunde gjort._

"_Ursäkten godtas._" sa Ginny, men lät misstrogen. "_Finite Incantatem!_" sa hon sedan högt med trollstaven riktad mot Harry. Han återfick förmågan att röra sig, och rullade av bordet utan att bry sig om att få undan Cho, vilket resulterade i att hon föll ner på golvet med en ljudlig smäll då hennes ansikte slog i stengolvet. När han låg nere på marken kräktes han. Han spottade i ett fåfängt försök att bli av med minnet av Chos tunga i hans mun, varpå han ställde sig upp men fick stödja sig mot sina knän. Ginny stod tyst och betraktade honom. "Du menar väl inte att du tyckte så illa om det?" frågade hon, och nu lät hon lite mer medlidande.

Harry kände hur han började koka av ilska, men han lugnade ner sig så mycket han kunde. Han fick ju tänka på att en del tjejer bara trodde att killar var några känslolösa sexgalningar, vilket det säkert var rätt i vissa fall, men Harry var inte en av dem. "Det är inte bara kvinnor som har något imot att bli våldtagna." fräste han. "Så klart jag inte tyckte om det! Skulle du göra det va?"

"Men jag trodde..." började Ginny tvekande.

"Att jag bara var någon sexgalning, som 'killar brukar vara?'" fortsatte han. "Och ni tjejer påstår att _vi_ har fördommar. Vilket vi säkert har, men ingen vetting människa tror att någon, varken tjej eller kille, tycker det är kul att bli våldt..!"

"...Jag trodde att killar måste gilla det för att... För att... Ja du vet." avslutade hon generat. Harry avbröt sig tvärt och rodnade. Han skämdes för utbrottet han just fått.

"Ginny, jag är tacksam för att du räddade mig, det är inte det, men..." han skakade bara på huvudet. "Hon använde samma sak som Voldemort. Hon fick min kropp att göra saker jag inte ville. Det är inte som med imperius. Det här är någonting annat. Imperius får offret att _vilja_ göra det de blir tillsagda. Du har aldrig varit med om den, men det är som om ingenting spelar någon roll. Det är en röst som säger vad man ska göra, och man bestämmer sig "frivilligt" för att vara medgörlig. Crouch sa till mig att hoppa upp på en bänk, och jag ville verkligen göra det, men precis i tid ifrågasatte jag ordern, men då blev det ännu svårare att inte lyda. På något sätt kunde jag slänga av den. Kanske är jag envis... Det som Cho och Voldemort använde är någonting annat. Den _tvingar_ offret att göra som trollkarlen säger åt dem. Det sker antagligen i det undermedvetna, för man kan inte säga imot. Det finns inget att säga imot." Det blev tyst.

"Förlåt, Harry." sa Ginny skamset. "Jag visste inte."

Harry skakade på huvudet med en suck. "Det gör inget, Ginny. Du kunde inte veta." sa han lungt. "Det är jag som borde be om ursäkt för mitt sätt att reagera... Det är bara det att jag just varit med om det värsta jag varit med om i hela mitt liv... Förutom möjligtvis den dagen mina föräldrar mördades, men det kommer jag inte ihåg."

Ginny, som ställt sig brevid Harry när han kommit på fötter, tittade på honom med någonting underligt i blicken. Något liknande hade Harry aldrig sett. Men hon vände snabbt bort blicken och tittade ner på Cho vid hennes fötter. "Jag hör fotsteg. Dumbledore och Ron kommer." sade hon lungt utan att ta blicken ifrån Cho. Harry lyssnade, och mycket riktigt hörde också han fotstegen. Dumbledore och Ron kom ut från gången mellan två bokhyllor och såg överraskade ut. Dumbledore hade sin trollstav ute, och scenen badade i ljus. Dockan som låg på golvet glödde i nacken och en frän doft av plast stack i Harrys näsborrar. Han hade varit för upptagen för att lägga märke till den innan. Inte konstigt att Ginny hittade oss så snabbt, tänkte Harry. Brevid dockan, i en pöl av hennes egna blod, låg Cho. Harry antog att hennes näsa måste krossats när hon föll i golvet, men visste att även om den blivit det, så bar det läkt för länge sedan. Ginny hade vänt sig bort ifrån honom, tydligen inte säker på om hon kunde lita på honom. Harry själv bara stod där utan att riktigt veta vad han skulle ta sig till.

"Vad har hänt, Harry?" frågade Ron och såg sig omkring i röran. Harry slängde en blick mot Ginnys håll..

"Vi får ta det senare Ron." sa han lungt, men bestämt. Ron verkade ha förevändningar, men Dumbledore klappade honom på axeln och nickade mot Ginny. Ron verkade förstå, och lät ämnet falla. Harry vände sig och gick bort till Ginny som börjat röra sig mot ett fönster genom vilket månljuset antog olika färger när den passerade genom dett mångfärgade mosaikglaset. Bilden på glaset föreställde Hogwarts vapensköld med dess Gryffindorlejon, Hufflepuffgrävling, Rawenclawfågel och Slytherinorm. Harry lade en arm på hennes axel och ledde in henne mellan två bokhyllor. "Hur är det, Ginny?" frågade han ömt.

Hon drog ett djupt darrigt andetag. "Det är bara det att när jag såg det som hände... När jag hörde dig berätta om hur hemskt det var... Jag kom att tänka på att det var nästan samma sak som jag och Hermione gjorde mot dig... När jag såg hur sårad du var den kvällen..." Hon snyftade och vände sig mot honom. Han såg ner i hennes tårfyllda ögon innan han tryckte henne till sig. "Jag är inget bättre än den där... Den där..."

"Så ja, Ginny." tröstade Harry. "Det ni gjorde var i varje fall väl menat... Även om ni kanske valde fel sätt att göra det." Han kramade om henne lite hårdare. "Den där... Förrädaren, var ute efter att tortyrera mig, och sedan döda mig. Det är en viss skillnad, eller hur?" sade han i ett försök att lätta upp spänningen. Han lyckades. Hon skrattade, ett litet men ändå hjärtligt skratt.

"Ja, det kanske det är..." sade hon sedan tyst. De hade släppt taget om varandra litegrann så att de kunde se varandra i ögonen. Det kändes plötsligt som om de var ensamma i världen igen. De påbörjade kyssen samtidigt, och Harry kände hur hennes värme och beröring jagade ut kylan efter Cho. Han kände hur hans kropp hettade till. Plötsligt fnissade Ginny mot hans mun. "Jag hoppas verkligen inte att du påstår att det _där_ beror på någon trollformel..." Han log mot henne.

"Jo då, nog är det en trollformel alltid. Jag är förtrollad. Och förtrollningen heter Virginia Weasley." Hennes leende blev bredare, men dog samtidigt bort för att ersättas med en het, passionerad blick. Han flämtade när han såg det där dolda i hennes blick, och för en gångs skull visste han vad den betydde. Han kysste henne igen, och aldrig hade hon kysst honom så djupt tillbaka. Harry återgäldade tjänsten, och la händerna halka ner en bit längs ryggen mot ryggslutet där han lät dem stanna. Hon flämtade mot hans mun och försökte fånga hans läppar igen när han drog sig ifrån henne. Han kysste hennes nacke och hon gav ifrån sig ett slag tillbakahållet stönande, och tog tag i hans huvud och höll honom nästan krampaktigt till sig. Han fortsatte neråt nill hennes axlar. Han strök undan hennes mantel och kysste henne på axeln vilket fick henne att slänga huvudet bakåt med ett gurglande läte. Han kysste henne på halsen och fortsatte sedan ner längs hennes V-ringade tröja. Hon tog plöstligt tag i hans hand. Han såg upp i hennes ögon och visste förstås redan att han gått för långt. Det visade sig att han "visste" fel. Hon placerade handen på sitt högra bröst och slängde huvudet bakåt igen och fnissade, uppenbarligen förvånad över sin egetn djärvhet. Hennes bror och skolans rektor fanns i korridoren brevid, och det skulle inte vara roligt att bli upptäckta av just dem. Harry började försiktigt röra handen, smekte hennes bröst genom kläderna. Hon gnydde till, men bet ihop. Han undrade om han skulle avancera, och tyckte att det inte verkade troligt att hon skulle ha något imot det. Han lät sin vänstra hand vandra ner till kanten av hennes röda Weasleytröja, och letade sig in under den och under linnet och smekte hennes rygg. Hon gav ifrån sig ett förvånande högt stön som fick Harry att rycka till.

"Vad gör ni?" hörde Rons oroliga röst. "Vad hände?" De hörde hans fotsteg närma sig, och de började panikartat göra sig fria från varandra. Ginny hann inte rätta till sin tröja innan Ron kikade in mellan hyllorna. Harry var tacksam över att Ron inte var vampyr, för han hade ingen trollstav med sig. "Vad hände?" frågade han igen.

"Inget." sa Ginny men hennes väldigt hög. Harry väntade på Rons reaktion.

"Men det var nån som stönade till..." började Ron försiktigt.

"Det var jag," sa Ginny snabbt, och nu hade hon lyckats få kontroll över rösten igen. "Jag slog i foten."

Ron såg misstrogen ut. "Ja-ha." sa han långsamt och höjde på ögonbrynen. "Det lät inte... Äh, strunt samma." Han gick igen. "Förresten," ropade han över axeln, det fanns någonting okynneligt i hans röst. "Hyr ett rum eller nåt nästa gång. Andra kan se er." Harry och Ginny utbytte generade blickar, sedan började de skratta. "Ja just det, Aurorerna har kommit och har arresterat Cho. Jag går nu, och Dumbeldore har redan gått, han följde med aurorerna. Ni blir nog inte störda här inatt, om ni skulle få för er att stanna."

Han fick det att låta som om det var det mest naturliga och oklanderliga man kunde göra, att stanna kvar över natten på ett bibliotek. Harry och Ginny skrattade ännu mer, innan de bestämde sig för att återvända till Gryffindortornet. De antog att Ron bara skämtade, och skulle bli högst upprörd om de _hade_ stannat i biblioteket över natten. Ändå, tyckte Harry, tog han det rätt bra. Annars brukar ju storebrorsor vara överbeskyddande och försöka skrämma livet ur eller jaga bort vem det nu var som skulle fatta tycke för deras lillasyster.

När de kom tillbaka till Gryffindortornet fanns inte Ron där. Harry antog att han redan gått och lagt sig. Hermione fanns inte heller i rummet, vilket fick Harry att känna sig lättad. Harry pussade Ginny snabbt på pannan, sade godnatt, och skulle just börja gå mot sin sovsal, men då grep Ginny plötsligt tag i hans arm.

"Harry, jag vill hälsa på Bill och Charlie." sade hon. Harry förstod inte varför hon darrade lite när hon sade det. Han höjde på ögonbrynen, men hon hade redan dragit iväg med honom mot porträtthålet. "Jag har ju inte sett dem på evigheter." Harry nickade, men han förstod inte varför han gjorde det; Ginny tittade ju bara rakt framför sig. Tillslut, efter att nästan blivit släpad hela vägen dit, stod han och Ginny framför sjukhusflygelns dörr. Harry väntade på att Ginny skulle gå in, men såg sedan att hon svettades, och hennes ögon var alldeles blanka.

"Hur mår du, Ginny?" frågade han oroligt.

"Bra." svarade Ginny, men det lät mekaniskt, som om hon inte ens visste vad hon sade, som om hon inte var riktigt där. Hon skakade på huvudet och verkade återvända till verkligheten. "Jag vet inte, det är Bill... Han betedde sig så konstigt..."

Harry visste vad hon menade, och lade en hand på hennes axel, och hon lade sin hand över hans och lät huvudet vila på deras händer. "Jag är säker på att han bara var chockad." försäkrade Harry, men förstod genast att det lät tomt. Ginny höll bara i honom hårdare.

"Jag hoppas du har rätt, Harry." sade hon tyst, nästan för sig själv. "Jag hoppas du har rätt." Hon släppte Harrys hand och ställde sig rak i ryggen och öppnade dörren. Rummet var mörkt och skumt, den enda ljuskällan var ett par stearinljus som satt uppradade på väggarna i små ljusstakar. De enda sängarna som var occuperade var de som stod längst bort i rummet vid Pomfreys kontor. Harry och Ginny började gå mot dem, men när de var kanske två meter bort, fick Bill syn på dem. Han satte sig upp och riktade trollstaven mot dem. Skräcken lyste i hans ansikte.

"Stanna där ni är!" vrålade han panikslaget. Harry och Ginny tvärstannade. Vad skulle detta betyda, frågade sig Harry. "Jag vet vad ni är för något!" väste han när han lugnat sig något.

"Bill, vad sysslar du med?" skrek Charlie från den andra sängen. "Det är bara Harry och Ginny!"

"Det är just det. Det är Harry och Ginny." sa Bill långsamt. "Men ändå inte. Såg du inte hur de bände upp våran bur? De är antingen vampyrer eller varulvar."

"Just det." suckade Charlie "De bände upp våra burar. Det spelar ingen roll att de är halvmänniskor. De räddade oss, och det skall vi vara tacksamma för."

"Ursäkta mig," avbröt Ginny. "Både jag och Harry befinner oss här i rummet. Sluta tala om oss som om vi inte var här."

"Konstigt," muttrade Bill syrligt. "Vampyrkvinnan låter som min lillasyster."

"Bill!" utropade Charlie förbluffat.

Bill lade sig ner igen, vände sig om på sidan och vände ryggen mot dem. "Tala du med vampyren om du vill." sa han.

Harry tittade medlidande på Ginny. Hon stod och tittade misstroget på Bills rygg, och Harry kunde nästan känna smärtan i henne. Harry såg att hon var tårögd, och lade en hand runt hennes axlar, och skulle just viska någonting tröstande när Ginny inte kunde hålla sig längre, utan snyftade till och dolde ansitket i sina händer och sprang ut ur salen. Harry lät hjälplöst sina händer falla. Han skulle kunna komma ifatt henne, men han antog att hon behövde tid för sig själv.

"Låt henne gå, Harry." sa Charlie som ställt sig upp brevid Harry. "Det kan ta tid för henne att smälta att hennes bror är en liten dödsätarwannabe."

"Ta tillbaka det!!" morrade Bill ifrån sin säng. Charlie tittade bara ömkande på honom, men sade ingenting.

Plötsligt och utan förvarning slog Charlie till Harry i ansiktet. Harry, som inte var beredd, stapplade bakåt. Harry visste inte vad han skulle göra, men just som han stod där och gapade av förvåning, körde Charlie in sin handled i hans öppna mun och tryckte sin pulsåder mot Harrys tänder. Harry kände hur kroppen ville bita, men erechon magin och Harrys moraliska kompass hindrade honom, så istället tog han ut handen ur munnen och spottade och fräste, mest av förvåning. "Vad pysslar du med?"

"Där ser du," utbrast Charlie, "Han är inte mer blodtöstig än du och jag."

Bill ryckte till men höll tyst. Harry slängde en längtansfull blick mot dörren. Han ville trösta Ginny, även om hon egentligen inte behövde bli tröstad. Hon var stark, de visste han, men hon behövde inte gå igenom sorg ensam bara för att hon kunde det.

Charlie följde hans blick.

"Ja, ja. Gå och trösta henne. Hon skulle nog inte ha något imot det." sade han lungt, men suckade han och vände blicken mot Bill igen. "Jag måste ta ett allvarligt snack med storebrorsan."

Harry nickade och skyndade iväg ut ur rummet och ut i korridoren. Han behövde inte leta länge. Han hade precis rundat hörnet av korridoren utanför sjukhusflygeln, när han hittade henne där hon sjunkit ner mot väggen. Hon tittade stint in in väggen framför henne, men Harry kunde inte se några tårar. Det såg snarare ut som hom hon var djupt försjunken i tankar.

"Vad tänker du på?" frågade han när han satte sig ner brevid henne.

"Bill. Charlie. Ron. Dödsätarna. Voldemort. Vem jag är. Allt." svarade hon tungt. "Jag vet inte vad jag ska tro."

"Man vänjer sig." sade Harry. "Vid fördommarna, vid tvivlet, vid förvirringen. Tillslut så känner man sig bara lugn. Man inser att en hel del saker här i världen är obegripliga. Tjejers humörsvängningar, till exempel."

Ginny skrattade åt detta. "Ja, det har du nog rätt i." sade hon med en hemlig underton. Vanligtvis brukade Harry aldrig kunna förstå sig på tjejer, men just nu klarade han sig ganska bra. Det här var ingen tjej som helst, det var Ginny Weasley, hans sjärsfrände...


	19. Det

**19. Det.**

Några dagar senare vaknade Harry i sin säng i Gryffindor tornet. Sedan allt hade ordnat sig och alla visste var hans lojalitet låg, vågade han än en gång sova i tornet. Neville påstod bestämt att ingen skulle ha skadat honom även om han sov där som "dödsätare", men Harry var inte så säker på det efter vitlöks insidenten.

Harry hade frågat Ron om han hade något med saken att göra, men han påstod att han visste lika lite om saken som Harry själv visste. Det faktum att Harry inte kunde känna lukten av adrenalin från honom visade att han inte ljög. Det hade varit bättre om Ron ljugit, för då skulle Harry veta att det var Ron som gjort det men helt enkelt skämdes för det. Nu hade han ännu en fråga att söka svar på.

Yoshua hade återvänt från sjukhusflygeln med händerna i stora bandage, och hade upprepade gånger bett Harry om ursäkt för att han försökt mörda honom, och Harry hade varje gång viftat undan ursäkten. Det var ju inte hans fel att han var under Imperiusförbannelsen. Yoshua hade dock vidhållit att det var hans eget fel att han hamnat i en position där han kunde bli utsatt för förbannelsen, att det var hans fel för att han blivit kär i en förädare.

Harry hade bara skrattat åt honom, och han hade inte fattat ett dyft innan han tillslut kom ihåg vad Hermione gjort mot Harry. Men istället för att skratta så blev han istället ännu mer förtegen, för att han gått i samma fälla som Harry.

Efter ett tag hade Harry gett upp och accepterat den onödiga ursäkten, och då hade Yoshua nöjt sig.

Harry klev upp ur sängen och klädde på sig sina skolkläder och gick ner för trapporna till uppehållsrummet som var tomt, sånär som på Ginny som satt i en fotölj framför brasan. Vart var alla, undrade Harry. SÅ länge hade han inte sovit. En titt på klockan motbevisade honom, och han svor för sig själv. Det var visserligen helg, men det gav honom ingen ursäkt att sova till klockan tolv.

"God morgon, sömntuta." retades Ginny när han slog sig ner i den gryffindorröda fotöljen brevid hennes. Tanken på vitlöksmarodören försvann omedelbart, som om den aldrig funnits. "Sovit gott?"

"Ja, man kan inte klaga." sa Harry och flinade mot henne. "Vem skulle kunna hålla sig vaken efter din 'Godnattkyss'..." Hon slog honom på armen, och vampyr som hon var, behövde han inte låtsas att han fick ont för en gång skull.

"Du ska nog passa dig om du vill ha några fler 'Godnattkyssar' från mig..." hotade hon halvhjärtat.

"Jag passar mig, jag passar mig!" sade Harry snabbt med retsamt falsk panik i rösten. "På ett vilkor."

Plötslit var Ginnys ansikte var väldigt nära hans. Väldigt nära. "Och hur lyder det villkoret?" frågade hon tyst.

"Att jag får en 'godmorgonkyss'" sade Harry och skulle just le mot henne igen, men han hann inte börja innan hon hade accepterat hans villkor och gav honom den mest fantastiska godmorgonkyss han någonsin fått. Det slog honom att det var den enda godmorgonkyss han någonsin fått, men den tanken gled av honom. Det var svårt att hålla någon tanke i huvudet när hans tunga mötte Ginnys i den eldiga dans som kallades en kyss. Han lade sina händer bakom hennes huvud för att hålla henne kvar, han ville aldrig skiljas från henne, men hon drog sig bestämt undan, och Harry fann sig i att nästan ramla ur sin fotölj nu när han berövades stödet från Ginny.

Han tittade frågade på henne, men hon bara flinade elakt och rufsade till hans hår.

"Såja, såja, det var ju en godmorgonkyss avtalet handlade om, inte något grovhångel." Ginnys djärvhet upphörde alldrig att förvåna honom. Sedan de blivit tillsammans hade han upptäckt en helt ny sida av Ginny, en sida som tydligt visade att hon var syskon med Fred och George, och den sidan fick honom att älska henne ännu mer.

Harry försökte få rätsida i om han skulle skratta åt hennes retfulla sätt eller känna sig besviken över att hon hade dragit sig undan. Han valde att skratta.

"Du är ond, min lilla dödsätare." retades han.

Hon såg helt förbluffad ut, men återhämtade sig snart. "Om jag haft en trollstav skulle jag kidnappa dig och stänga in dig i ett oanvänt klassrum där jag kunde ha dig helt för mig själv." sade hon med ett skälmst leende.

"Hmm..." sade Harry och låtsades tänka efter. "Vet du, jag råkar ha en trollstav med mig här..."

"Åh nej du, så kul ska vi inte ha." skrattade Ginny och reste sig ur fotöljen och backade undan från honom. "Det enda vi ska göra nu är att gå ner och äta frukost. Jag tror säkert att Dobby kan skaffa fram oss nåt."

Harry nickade och de gick ner till stora salen och vidare ner till köket och porträttet av en fruktskål som blockerade ingången.

"Åh, Harry Potter sir!" pep en röst och Harry flög runt och tittade ner mot golvet. Där stod en husalf som Harry aldrig talat med förut, men som verkade väldigt bekannt. "Harry Potter sir, det är en stor ära! Pappa har berättat så mycket om er!"

Plötsligt kunde Harry placera ansiktet. Det var en konstig blandning mellan Dobby och Vinky, men inte kunde väl deras barn växt upp så fort? Senaste gången Harry sett honom var han liten som en knuten näve. "Retch?" frågade han osäkert.

"Åh, han vet mitt namn!" utbrast Retch så häftigt med sin pipiga röst att Harry ofrivilligt ryggade tillbaka. "Pappa, han vet vad jag heter!"

"Självklart." sade Dobby, som just kommit springande mellan alla diskbänkar där andra husalfer var upptagna med att diska. "Åh, Harry Potter sir, jag är så glad att se dig.

Harry kände hur han rodnade och påminde sig själv att sluta rädda folk så att han slapp bli prisad och avgudad vart han än gick... Men så brukade ju husalfer å andra sidan avguda folk... Speciellt sina ägare. De kallpratade en stund, och Dobby berättade att han och Winky bett Dumbledore att befria Retch, så att deras familj skulle vara fria för evigt. Dumbledore hade självklart gått med på saken, och snart skulle Dobby och hans familj flytta från Hogwarts och bosätta sig någonstans i england och leva som fria husalfer... Vilket de inte visst hur man gjorde då det nästan aldrig funnits några friahusalfer som varit arbetslösa länge nog att skaffa ett hem åt sig eller sin familj.

Harry blev lite ledsen för att Dobby skulle flytta, men samtidigt glad för hans skull. Det hela slutade med att han lämnade köket med en klump i halsen och några rostade bröd med smör i på ett fat i handen.

Ginny verkade se att han var ledsen för hon smög in sin hand i hans och lyckades med bara den lilla gesten trösta honom. Han log mot henne. "Du är otrolig, vet du det?"

"Självklart." sade Ginny som om det vore det mest självklara i världen.

Harry skrattade.

Efter dagens lektioner, som flöt förbi utan större händelser förutom att Malfoy försökt sticka en påle i honom och som straff blivit sänd till Dumbledore, satt Harry och Co. samt Neville i sina vanliga fotöljer framför brasan. Det var kolsvart ute, och regnet piskade rutorna. Harry huttrade och gosade in sig i fotöljen och njöt utav värmen från elden.

"...Så jag tycker vi tar den låten näst gång vi spelar, eller?" sade Ron just och väntade sig att alla skulle hålla med. De satt just och pratade om vilken låt de skulle köra nästa gång de spelade på Tre Kvastars, och Harry hade inte lyssnat.

"Va?" frågade Harry, inte för sista gången.

"Harry, kan du försöka lyssna istället för att sitta och stirra på min stackars lillastyster?" med en stöt insåg Harry att det var det enda han gjort sedan de satte sig ner. Han vände bort blicken och tittade på Ron istället.

"Ledsen Ron, jag e bara lite borta." ursäktade han sig.

"Jag märker det." fnös Ron. "Som jag sa, vi kan ju alltid köra dödsätarvisan, den som jag lärt mig på... Ja, ni vet."

Harry kunde förstå varför han inte gärna talade om sin korta tid som dödsätare, och han kände en stöt av skuldkänslor bubbla upp inom honom, för hans fel att Ron ens hade blivit dödsätare från början.

"Jag håller med." sade Hermione som suttit klistrad vid Rons ord. "Det tycker jag med." Allas ögon vändes mot henne. "Vadå?" frågade hon förvirrat.

Harry skrockade, men sade inget. En Hermione som helt enkelt håller med utan att komma med förslag om förbättringar? Harry skrockade igen.

"Om jag får göra ett inlägg..." avbröt Neville som tydligen vädrade fara när Hermione svällde upp som hon brukade inför ett utskällning. "... Så vill jag höra låten innan jag går med på att spela den... Jag är inte jätteförtjust i idén att spela dödsätarlåtar... Ron?"

Ron, som hade stirrat drömmande på Hermione ryckte till. "Va?"

"Jag vill höra låten." upprepade Neville lungt.

"Jaha, ja kom så går vi till musikrummet och övar." Dumbledore hade försett dem med ett gammalt oanvänt klassrum där de kunde spela i fred. Klassrummet låg på andra sidan av Hogwarts, dit man bara kunde komma genom fängelsehålorna. De andra ingångarna hade blivit igenmurade, då det inte fanns lika många trollkarlar och häxor som behövdes utbildas längre. Klassrummen hade därför stått närmast orörda, om man bortsåg från husalfernas städning, i nästan tvåhundra år.

Några minuter senare stängde Harry dörren bakom dem och satte sig till rätta vid bordet som de släpat dit från ett annat klassrum vars ämne antagligen inte undervisades på Hogwarts längre. Klassrummet hade varit fullt av de mest förskräckliga saker, som missformade uppstoppade djur, bilder på människor som skrek i vånda, andra bilder där de försöte hålla kvar sina inälvor i kroppen. Det fanns till och med en bildserie på väggen som visade exakt hur man skulle binda fast någon som blev biten av en vampyr. Harry misstänkte att det en gång använts för undervisning i svartkonst.

Det klassrum de använde som musikrum hade, passande nog, använts för undervisning i magisk högsång.

"Så, här är låttexten." sade Ron och delade ut några pergramentbitar med några rader text på. Han hade skrivit och kopierat dem på vägen hit, för det var ganska långt. Inte för att Harry hade brytt sig så mycket om vad Ron sysslat med, han hade varit upptagen med att prata och skämta med Ginny. Han tittade ner på pappret och precis som han väntat sig så var det ingen vänlig text till låten.

"Vi har fått mörkrets märke, vi är ibland de bästa få,

Vi har duschat oss i smutsskalleblod och mugglares lika så.

Vi ska göra oss av med trollkarlsvärldens stora skam,

Fullblodstrollkarlen marscherar fram!"

Ron var den enda som inte verkade upprörd över texten, antagligen för att han redan hört den.

"Men Ron, det här kan vi inte spela, det låter ju som..." började Hermione samtidigt som Neville sa "Aldrig. Aldrig att jag spelar någon hatmusik annat än MOT dödsätare!"

"Kan ni vara tysta, så ska jag förklara." suckade Ron uppgivet som om han hade med idioter att göra. "Vi ska göra det till någon typ av parodi... Vi ska få folk att inse hur dumt det är genom att det är vi som sjunger det... Det enda som skulle kunna vara problematiskt är att vi måste skaffa fram dödsätardräkter till er andra. Jag har ju redan en, men ni andra har ingen."

"Varför ska vi ha på oss dödsätarkläder?" undrade Harry nyfiket.

"För att vi ska göra entré på dödsätarvis... Nävar i luften, grön dödskalle, allt." sade han glatt. "På så vis blir det mer äkta, som ännu en parodi på dödsätare."

Hermione skakade misstroget på huvudet. "Jag tror inte alla skulle fatta budskapet."

"Vänta, låt mig tala till punkt." sade Ron snabbt. "De vet ju vilka det är bakom maskerna, de vet att vi inte menar det vi sjunger, utan att vi bara vill göra narr av hur dödsätarna är."

"Hmm... Tveksamt." mummlade Ginny nästan för sig själv. "Om vi skulle dansa lite löjligt och sjunga med löjlig röst så skulle det nog funka. Och några textändringar... Ge mig ditt papper Harry."

Harry räckte henne sitt papper, och de andra tittade intresserat på när hon krafsade ner några rader, men hon vägrade visa Ron vad hon skrivit när han gjorde en ansats att kika.

"Nej, Ron, ni får se när jag är klar!" Utbrast hon irriterat och knuffade försiktigt undan honom.

"Jösses, lugna ner dig!" Utbrast Ron som hade ramlat omkull av kraften i Ginnys 'försiktiga' knuff. Hon hade fortfarande svårt att kontrollera sin vamptrstyrka. Ginny svarade inte, och bad inte om ursäkt, och Neville skrattade åt Ron när han tog sig upp och höll sig om baken som han landat på.

Ron frågade Harry hur i allsin dar Han kunde gilla henne om hon alltid var på det sättet, vilket ledde till att Hermione började bråka med honom, vilket ledde till att Harry och Neville förgäves försökte avstyra det medans Ginny satt i sitt hörn för sigsjälv och skrev med en fundersam min i ansiktet.

"Hår går det?" tanketalade Harry med henne.

"Bara bra." svarade hon honom och skickade honom inte bara en utan två lappar. Den ena var sångtexten som hon ändrat.

"Vi har fått mörkretsmärke, vi är osäkra på vår identitet,

vi ökar vårt självförtroende genom mord och laglöshet!

Vi är modiga i stort antal, men om vi fångas kvider vi,

'Uppge en kompis, så blir jag fri!'"

Harry skrattade åt texten och skickade den vidare till de andra, och läste sedan den andra lappen.

"Jag skulle kunna säga detta till dig personligen, men jag tyckte det var mer

romantiskt med en lapp.

Jag älskar dig."

Under texten hade hon målat en bild där de kysste varandra och ett litet hjärta svävade ovanför dem. Hon var riktigt bra på att måla.

Harry log och tittade på henne. Det var helt otroligt hur glad hon kunde göra honom med bara några få ord eller en enkel lite gest. Hon log tillbaks och kom och satte sig brevid honom. Harry kunde inte sluta le inombords, och han misstänkte att han log i ansiktet också även om han fösökte att inte sitta och flina mot henne. De gosade sig närmare varandra och Harry pussade hennes lena hår och strök henne över axeln. Hon luktade så underbart...

"Hörrni, kan ni lägga av med det där?" Utbrast en förskräckt Ron. "Det finns en tid och plats för sånt, och den tiden och platsen är INTE framför mig!"

Hermione tittade ömkande på honom, men Ginny bara skrattade "Jag tror att Mamma tyckte samma sak när hon kom på sig och Hermione i ditt rum."

Ron blev alldeles illröd i ansiktet och undvek mycket noga att inte titta på Hermione, som svarade med att uppföra sig precis likadant. Neville tittade bara på dem båda, suckade och skakade på huvudet. Harry och Ginny fnissade lite innan de fortsatte att mysa.

"Nej," sade Neville plötsligt, antagligen för han kände sig ensam där han satt för sig själv. "Antingen sätter vi igång att spela eller så går vi och käkar."

Det blev väldigt rörigt när alla reste sig upp, letade upp sina notor och kappor som de slängt över sina stolar. Trots att salarna på den här sidan av skolan inte längre användes så eldade husalferna fortfarande här, och det var riktigt varmt eftersom det var ett så dåligt ventilerat rum. Dock var det inte lika illa som hos Professor Trelawney.

Snart hade de ställt sig vid sina instrument och övat igenom låten några gånger. Ginny verkade ha svårigheter att hänga med i musiken och de fick ofta avbryta för hennes skull. Harry frågade vad hon tänkte på, men hon bara log och tittade ner i marken "Inget." svarade hon med en ton som tydligt berättade att hon egentligen tänkte på någonting men inte ville säga det. Harry ryckte bara på axlarna och de försökte igen.

Efter ytterliggare några försök med sjabbel från Ginnys sida gav de upp. Ron var irriterad på Ginny, Hermione var irriterad på Ron för att han var irriterad på Ginny, Neville var irriterad på att alla var irriterade och Harry och Ginny brydde sig inte om någon av dem. De hade fastnat i varandras blickar, och det var omöjligt för Harry att titta bort, och Ginny verkade inte vilja släppa honom med blicken heller. Hennes ögon var... Magnetiska på något sätt, som om även om han försökte titta bort så skulle han ändå förr eller senare finna sigsjälv i att titta i dem igen.

Dessutom hade han ingenting imot att titta på henne, speciellt inte ögonen. Det var det som han gillade mest hos henne.

Det hela slutade med att de bestämde sig för att öva mer nästa morgon, och Ginny sade att hon skulle stanna och öva sig basspelande, och Harry mummlade lite frånvarande att hon skulle hålla henne sällskap. Han kunde fortfarande inte släppa henne med blicken.

Ginny log mot honom och försökte än en gång spela på base, och Ron, Hermione och Neville samlade ihop sina grejer och gick. Ron och Hermione bråkade som vanligt, och Harry såg hur Neville himmlade med ögonen när han stängde den tjocka ekdörren bakom dem.

Harry satte sig ner på sin stol, och lyssnade när Ginny tappade bort sig igen och fick börja om. Plötsligt slutade hon spela och lyssnade uppmärksamt.

"Vad är det?" frågade Harry oroligt och satte sig rakare upp i stolen. Var någon påväg dit? Ingen kom hit längre. Det kunde vara någon av de andra som glömt nåt, men tänk om det inte var det, tänk om...

"Kan de höra oss nu tror du?" frågade Ginny och fotsatte lyssna.

Harry skrattade åt sin paranoia, men undrade samtidigt varför hon inte ville att de skulle höra dem. "Varför undrar du?" frågade han förvirrat.

Ginny svarade inte, utan rättade bara till bassen, och spelade igenom hela låten felfritt. Inte bara felfritt, utan helt perfekt, som om hon alltid vetat hur hon skulle spela. När hon var klar fann Harry sig i att stirra häpet på henne.

"Du vet, ditt ansikte är nog den gulligaste fågelholk jag sett..." retades Ginny och gick fram till honom. Hon log ett skälmskt leende. "Fattar du inte att jag bara spelade dåligt för att de skulle sticka och lämna oss ensama en stund?"

Omedelbart började massa olämpliga bilder bubbla upp i hans medvetande. De var ensamma, det fanns en bekväm soffa, det fanns... Han tvingade sig att sluta i den banan. Inget mer än pussar och kramar, hon är inte femton! påminde han sigsjälv och önskade samtidigt att hon vore femton... Han drog i huvudet fram en gigantisk slägga och krossade den tanken och önskade att den aldrig funnits, då den började manifistera sigsjälv i vissa av hans kroppsdelar.

Ginny verkade inte märka något dock, utan ställde sig framför honom och drog upp honom på fötter och gav honom en kram. Det kändes så fint att bara stå där och krama varandra, känna hennes doft och hennes kropp mot sin... Han slog snabbt som attan bort den tanken innan den han utveckla sig till bilder som var helt andra än oskyldiga kramar, men för sent. Han kunde inte stoppa sig själv längre, utan lät fantasin skena iväg. Det spelade ingen roll, han hade självkontroll ändå, och så länge de fortfarande stod och kramades skulle inte Ginny känna att han tänkte olämpliga tankar om henne. Han misstänkte att hon inte skulle känna sig särskilt smickrad om hon gjorde det.

Ginnys grepp om honom blev allt hårdare, och snart tittade hon upp i hans ansikte. Försiktigt, som om Harry aldrig gjort det förut, kysste han henne. Allting kändes så annorlnda nu, så speciellt. Hennes andedräkt luktade lite mintaktigt, och han kunde känna smaken av mint på hennes tunga, som letat sig in till hans.

Försiktigt lät han sina händer, som han lagt om hennes rygg, röra sig uppåt längs tyget på hennes vita t-shirt och upp till hennes axlar som han smekte försiktigt. Det var som om varje liten centimeter av hans kropp var uppfylld av lycka, som om varje droppe blod blivit ersatt av essansen av lycka. Det fanns bara en sak i hans huvud, och det var Ginny... Han kunde inte tänka på något annat, det var bara Ginny som var viktigt för honom. Allt annat kunde kvitta.

Han ryckte till när han insåg att Ginny hade fört honom bort till soffan, och dragit ner honom i den också, men så försiktigt att han inte märkt någonting själv. Det som fick honom att rycka till var egentligen inte det faktum att han låg under henne, och han visste att hon borde känna att vissa delar av honom tryckte upp mot henne.

Hon verkade fortfarande inte märka något, utan fortsatte bara kyssen, men Harry kände sig plötsligt lite osäker. Tänk när hon tillslut märker det? Tänk om hon blir arg? Tänk om hon får för sig att göra något hon inte vill? Tänk om...

"Varför är du så stel?" frågade hon plötsligt oroligt.

Stel? Tänkte Harry skräckslaget men förstod sedan att hon inte menade den delen av hans kropp, utan han i sig. "Jag... Jag... Du vet, jag..." Harry visste inte vad han skulle säga, men Ginny bara skrattade.

"Harry, jag känner att du tycker detta är väldigt trevligt, så om det är det du oroar dig för så är det redan försent"Hon skrattade hjärtligt. "Jag är ingen oskyldig liten flicka längre, jag vet hur killar fungerar... Dessutom är ju halva vittsen med det här att man ska ha det skönt eller hur?" Hon fnittrade och lät för en stund som den lilla flicka hon sade att hon inte var. "Slappna av, ok?"

Harry kunde allt annat än att slappna av. Inte nog med att han just fått reda på att hon kände honom mot sig, utan att hon inte var besvärad av det.

Så fort deras läppar möttes igen blåste alla tankar på detta bort och ersattes istället av det välbekannta varma lyckorus som pumpade genom hans ådror och fyllde hela hans kropp till bristningsgränsen.

Han kände hur hennes händer förflyttade sig över hans kropp, och hon höll honom hårt intill sig, som om hon var rädd att han skulle lämna henne. De rullade över på sida och Harry lät sina händer vandra upp och ner längs hennes rygg, och sedan lät han försiktigt handen ta sig in under hennes t-shirt och började smeka hennes rygg. Till att börja med bara mitt på ryggen och sedan allt längre ner mot kanten på hennes blåjeans. Till hans förvåning gav hon plötsligt ifrån sig ett litet värbehagligt kvidande, och han stannade förfärat upp.

"Fortsätt!" mummlade Ginny mot hans mun. "Jag är bara lite känslig där..."

Hans händer började röra sig över hennes rygg igen, och varje gång han rörde vid hennes känsliga ställe rös hon av välbehag och höll honom hårdare intill sig.

Harry lät händerna fortsätta i den stilen medans han förflyttade munnen till hennes hals och nacke, och omedelbart lämnade hennes händer hans rygg och lade sig på baksidan av hans huvud. Han fortsatte neråt och pussade varje liten bit av hennes nakna hud han kunde komma åt, samtidigt som han lade ena handen fram på hennes mage och lät den fara runt i cirklar och lät fingrarna dansa över hennes navel. Hon log mot hans mun och släppte ett kort ögonblick hans huvud och tog bort hans händer. Harry tittade frågande på henne, men hon mötte bara hans blick med sina mörka ögon som brann med en mystisk glöd.

Hon drog t-shirten över huvudet, och Harry stirrade förbluffat på henne. Hennes kropp var det vackraste Harry någonsin sett. Om det fanns en gud så tänkte denna på Ginny när han skapade kvinnan. Hon var så helt perfekt. Hennes hud var alldeles jämn och fin, förutom ett födelsemärke på sidan, men det fick henne på något sätt att se ännu vackrare ut. Hon lade armarna bakom hans huvud igen och drog honom till sig och kysste honom, och han återvände snabbt till att kyssa all naken hud han kunde komma åt, vilket nu var mycket mer än innan. Han kysste hennes axlar, hennes hals, mellan hennes bröst, hennes nacke... Hans händer var tillbaka och smekte hennes mage igen, och hennes suckar och kvävda stön blev allt mer och snabbare.

Då släppte hon taget om honom igen, och förde snabbt in händerna bakom ryggen och Harry hörde hur något knäpte till, och sedan tog hon av sig sin vita bh.

Harry skulle antagligen fortsätta stirra förbluffat på henne hela kvällen, om det inte vore för att Ginny plötsligt började dra hans tröja över huvudet och han själv snart hade lika bar överkropp som hon.

De tittade varandra djupt in i ögonen, samtidigt som de lät sina händer försiktigt smeka varandras rygg samtidigt som de makade sig närmare varandra och lade sig tätt tillsammans. Att känna Ginnys kropp tätt emot sin fick honom att känna sig alldeles yr och vimmelkantig, och fjärilarna i magen flaxade allt snabbare medan deras kyss blev allt intimare.

Försiktigt lät han sin vänstra hand lämna ryggen och istället utforska framsidan av hennes kropp, och när han närmade sig hennes bröst märkte han hur hon blev allt mer spänd, och han saktade ner och avbröt försiktigt med abrubt kyssen, så att hon inte skulle missuppfatta honom och tro att han ville sluta.

"Vill du det verkligen det här?" frågade han, och hon skrattade och himmlade tillgjort med ögonen.

"Nej såklart inte!" sade hon ironsikt och flinade när hon såg hans förskräckta min. "Såklart att jag vill! Varför tror du annars jag tog av mig den, för att fläkta dem kanske? Visa dem hur det såg ut i rummet?"

Harry skulle aldrig upphöra att förvåna sig över hur Ginny var egentligen, under den där blyga tjejen som hon hittills varit... Som tur var gillade han den nya Ginny ännu bättre än den gammla. Han flinade tillbaks och kysste henne på pannan. "Då så." sade han kort innan han fortsatte kyssen där de slutat, och lät handen förflytta sig de sista centimeterna på sin resa från ryggen.

Effekten hans fingrar hade mot hennes hud var förbluffande. Hon kramade om honom så hårt att han var tvungen att ta bort handen för att inte göra sigsjälv eller henne illa, och hennes tunga rörde sig så snabbt mot hans att han inte kunde hänga med i längre, utan lät hennes tunga röra sig obehindrat och mötte de bara ibland, som för att retas. Hon lugnade ner sig tillräckligt för att rulla över på rygg, utan att låta deras läppar skiljas, och Harry fick finna sig i att trycka sig upp mot ryggstödet och lämna plats åt henne. Hans händer fortsatte där de var innan avbrottet och Ginny spände sig i hela kroppen igen, men den här gången fortsatte Harry att röra sin hand över hennes nakna hud och känna hur hans händer påverkade henne. Vid mer än ett tillfälle släppte hon hans läppar bara för att ge ifrån sig en liten flämtning, men avbrotten var så korta att han knappt märkte dem.

Efter att ha legat så en bra stund kände han plötsligt hur Ginnys armar lämnade hans rygg där de vid det här laget antagligen lämnat röda märken, och började istället knäppa upp Harrys byxor.

Harry hoppade undan som en fjäder, så mycket det nu gick att hoppa undan när han låt upptryckt mot ryggstödet på den beige soffan.

"Vad är det?" frågade Ginny oroligt, och rullade runt ansikte mot ansikte med honom. "Gjorde jag något fel?"

Harry svalde hårt. "Ginny..." Hans röst lät väldigt konstig, så han svalde och försökte igen. "Ginny, om vi tar nästa steg så... Du inser vad det kommer leda va?"

Ginny såg ut att vara påväg att flina igen, men insåg sedan att det kanske inte var rätt tillfälle för ironi och skämt.

"Ja, Harry. Det vet jag." Sa hon uppriktigt och enkelt, som om det vore det mest självklara i världen. "Jag älskar dig Harry. Jag vill vara med dig."

"Men..." han avbröt sig när Ginny kysste honom på pannan och skrattade igen.

"Min gentleman..." retades hon och kysste honom djupt igen. "Var nu tyst och oroa dig inte för mig."

Det dröjde inte länge innan hennes kyss hade fått honom att inse att det verkligen var sant den här gången, att hon till skillnad från Hermione älskade honom, även om han inte kunde förstå varför.

Knappt hade hans händer återvänt till hennes rygg innan hennes händer började fummla med hans byxknapp och drog ner blixtlåset. Att ha hennes händer så nära hans känsliga ställe, men utan att hon vidrörde den var en mycket värre tortyr än Cruciatus någonsin skulle bli, och det var hanns tur att tappa kontrollen över sin tunga, och hans sinne blev alldeles dimmigt.

Ginny avbröt snabbt kyssen och drog av honom skorna och jeansen som hängde vid fötterna. Hon återvände snart till hans ansikte och kysste honom ömt samtidigt som hon lade handen på hans mage och sakta sakta lät den vandra neråt och försiktigt lät figrarna följa kanten på hans svarta boxershorts och lät ett finger glida in någon centimeter innanför kanten, för att reta honom när hela hans kropp skrek efter att få känna hennes hand direkt mot sitt skinn. Han hade sedan länge gett upp alla försök att kyssa henne på något anständigt sätt och pussade henne bara tafatt på munnen då och då.

Hennes hand fortsatte neråt till hans knän och sedan vidare upp längs insidan av låren, tills hon åter igen rörde vid hans boxers och sände elektriska stötar genom hela hans kropp. Han kände hur han ofrivilligt darrade till.

"Du behöver inte vara rädd..." retades Ginny omedelbart, samtidigt som hon lät handen glida in under hans boxerkalsonger, och slöt handen kring honom. "Det här kommer inte göra ont alls..." sade hon skälmskt och började försiktigt röra handen uppåt och neråt, hela tiden med sin blick fäst i hans ögon. Han kände hur han nästan svimmade där han låg, och försökte kämpa emot alla intryck som hans kropp skickade till honom. Värmen från Ginny, hennes lena hy, hennes smekande rörelser...

Hon släppte honom snabbt och drog ner hans boxershorts till knäna, längre än så nådde hon inte, sedan skyndade hon sig upp till honom igen, men Harry lade handen på hennes och hon tittade förvånat upp.

Han log dels åt hur otroligt mycket självkontroll han hade, dels hur vacker hon såg ut när hon var förvånad (och bar om överkroppen därtill). "Rätt skall vara rätt sade han, och innan hon han säga någonting lät han ena handen vandra ner till hennes byxkant, och hon nästan slängde sig tillbaka i liggande läge, och Harry knäppte försiktigt upp hennes bycknapp och drog ner hennes blixtlås, varpå hon bet sig själv i underläppen och slöt ögonen.

Ännu långsammare än hon drog han ner hennes jeans, men när han dragit ner dem till knäna krände hon av dem själv och sparkade ner dem på golvet där de andra kläderna låg.

Harry kysste henne ömt och hon svarade med att lägga sina händer bakom hans huvud och dra honom över sig. Han följde glatt hennes initiativ, och lade sig över henne, men önskade snabbt att han inte gjort det. Positionen fick honom att tänka på alldeles för trevliga tankar, och han var inte säker på riktigt hur långt Ginny var villig att gå. Själv hade han för länge sedan glömt allt vad självkontroll hette, och var redo att gå hur långt som helst så länge Ginny ville det.

Ginny verkade inte ha någonting imot hur han låg, utan höll honom bara hårdare intill sig samtidigt som hennes ögon blev allt mer dimmiga men samtidigt mer glödande.

Försiktigt avbröt han kyssen, kysste henne på hakan, ner på halsen, hela vägen ner mot naveln och sedan kom han till kanten på det sista klädesplagg hon hade på sig. Han lät sina fingrar vandra utåt längs kanten och sedan neråt längs hennes lår, sedan upp över knät och uppåt igen längs insidan av låret tills han stötte på fuktigt tyg.

Hon drog ett djupt andetag och stönade bak i halsen, och Harry kände för att ge igen.

"Du behöver inte bli förskräckt" sade han skälmst. "Det här kommer inte göra ont alls..." Samtidigt som han sade detta drog han ner trosorna och pussade henne på den nyblottade nakna huden.

Hon vred på sig under honom och kved vällustigt medans han lät händer och läppar utforska den nyfunna delen av henne kropp.

Det tog inte lång tid innan hon stönade högljutt rakt ut i luften och lyfte sig mot hans ansikte. Han lämnade henne med munnen men lät fingrarna fortsätta, men långsammare och långsammare tills han slutligen slutade helt och hasade sig upp ansikte mot ansikte med henne igen.

Hon flämtade fortfarande, och Harry pussade henne ömt på kinden några gånger samtidigt som han smekte hennes mage. Hon flämtade en sista gång, och log mot honom.

"Åh nej du, så lätt kommer du inte undan." sade hon lungt, och Harry hann inte ens reflektera över vad hon sagt innan hon dragit honom över sig. "Vi är inte klara än på länge."

Med de orden slöt hon handen kring honom och styrde med hjälp av benen in honom i sig.

Harry hade aldrig varit med om någonting liknande. Han hade fantiserat om det, det förnekade han inte, men han hade aldrig kunnat föreställa sig känslan... Så beskyddad, så omsluten och älskad... Han insåg plötsligt att någonting fattades. Ginny verkade inte ha ont av det, vilket i och för sig var tur, men samtidigt underligt. Han mindes vad han läst i boken de fick av McGonagall när de gick där under tredje året. McGonagall verkade inte gilla att dela ut dem, och alla rodnade och pratade aldrig om boken, men Harry var säker på att alla läst den mer än en gång.

Han visste att Ginny borde ha ont, om det var hennes första gång, men hon såg ut att vara i samma tillstånd som han, och hennes ansikte visade inga tecken på smärta.

Om det inte vore för att han hade det så skönt skulle han fråga henne hur det kom sig, och så länge hon inte hade ont var ju allt underbart.

Han slog undan tankarna och koncentrerade sig istället på nuet och kramade Ginny hårdare närmare sig.

Det dröjde inte länge innan han kände hur en kittling spred sig inom honom, hela vägen från tårna ut i minsta hårstrå. Känslan gick inte att beskriva, det var som om han plötsligt hade dränkts i en störtflod av njutning, en störtflod som man inte kunde styra eller kämpa emot, bara låta sig föras vidare av den.

Han rykte till några gånger innan hela kroppen, och han sjönk flåsande ihop. Ginny sjönk ihop ovanpå honom och flämtade hon också. Han hade aldrig kännt sig så lugn, och alla hans sinnen var på helspänn, men ändå avlägsna. Han höll henne fortfarande tätt intill sig, ville inte släppa henne, ville hålla henne kvar i sina armar för evigt och andas in hennes ljuvliga doft.

Det var vad han önskade, men dessvärre blir saker sällan som man önskar, speciellt när det är en orealistisk önskning. Ginny rullade av honom och vände sig på sida och tittade honom i ögonen.

"Där ser du." sade hon och flinade. "Det var väl ändå inte så farligt?"

"Så farligt?" utbrast Harry exalterat. "Farligt? Ginny, du var helt..." Harry kunde inte ens finna ord för det.

Ginny skrattade lite åt hans mållöshet och log sedan vart. "Jag älskar dig, Harry."

"Jag älskar dig också Ginny." Han smekte hennes kind, och log ännu varmare mot henne. "Över allt annat."

Det var Det och VHS


	20. Finalen

**20. Finalen.**

Det hade gått en vecka sedan Harry och Ginnys lilla äventyr, och de hade tagit varje tillfälle i akt att upprepa det, och de hade lärt sig mcket mer om varandra sedan sist, eller snarare varandras kroppar. Det fanns inte så mycket mer att lära sig om varandra förutom att de älskade varandra. Det var allt de behövde veta.

Det var måndag kväll, och de låg just och pustade ut i soffan i instrument rummet, där de valt att ha det trevligt den här gången, och efter att de kramats lite, pratat om precis hur löjligt mycket de älskade varandra och slutligen klätt på sig började de ställa i ordning instrumenten under mycket prat och flams. Ginny fick plötsligt för sig att det var jättekul att nita kuddarna i soffan på honom. Av någon konstig anledning verkade Harry också tycka att det var väldigt kul, och skrattade.

"Nu du," sade han och plockade upp kudden hon kastat på honom. "Nu ska jag..." Han kastade kudden rakt mot henne, men hon var mycket mer erfaren i kuddkrig än han, så hon flyttade sig smidigt ur vägen.

Harry blev träfad med varje kudde, förutom två, och han träffade Ginny ungefär lika många gånger som hon missade. Det hela var mycket roligt, tills Ginny kastade en kudde allt vad hon kunde mot Harry, som duckade av ren reflex. Kudden susade över hans huvud, och rakt på bastrumman på Nevilles trumset med ett ljudligt "BOOM!".

Frustande av skratt satte de sig i den ny kuddlösa soffan. Deras blickar möttes, och skrattet dog långsamt ut och byttes mot leenden. Leendet gjorde hennes ansikte ännu vackrare och oemotståndligt än vanligt, och Harry kände hur det kittlade i magen på honom. Försiktigt lutade han sig framåt, och kände hennes varma andning mot honom, kände hur hennes läppar rörde vid hans, kände hur en kudde träfade honom hårt i ansiktet. Han skakade förvånat på huvudet, och upptäckte att Ginny plötsligt befann sig vid dörren med ett busaktigt leende och en kudde i ena handen.

"Där fick jag dig." sade hon glatt och kastade kudden till honom. Han stirrade förbluffat på henne när hon vände sig om och gick ut genom dörren och började springa. Han hörde hennes skratt, antagligen riktat åt hans förvånade ansikte, klinga i korridoren. Han log lite för sig själv och lade tillbaka kudden i soffan. Självklart ville hon inte stanna här och hjälpa till att städa upp på slagfältet.

Han skyndade sig att lägga tillbaka alla kuddar, resa omkullvälta stolar och rätta till Nevilles trumma. Sedan sprang han också iväg längs korridoren, men stängde såklart dörren nogrannt efter sig. Den hade skyddats med ett lösenord så att ingen annan än bandmedlemmar kunde komma in. Det hade nämligen varit fullt upp med att jaga bort förstaårselever från de andras instrument innan de bett Dumbledore att skydda rummet med ett lösenord.

Efter en stund kom han äntligen tillbaka till den använda delen av Hogwarts och sprang omedelbart upp till Gryffindortornet där han trodde att Ron, Hermione men framför allt Ginny skulle vara. Han tänkte tillbaka på vad som hänt mellan honom och Ginny i musikrummet, och han kände hur han rodnade. Då hade han minsann inte rodnat, när han gjorde allt det han gjort, men nu gjorde han det. Inte för att han gjort vissa saker med henne, utan för att han såg så mycket fram imot att få göra det igen.

Han var så inne i sina tankar på hur mycket han älskade Ginny att han inte såg sig för och gick rakt in i Adrian Snape, som kom springades runt ett hörn.

Harry var inte beredd på hans plötsliga uppdykande, utan rammlade pladask bakåt av krocken, och tappade andan. Han kom snabbt på fötter igen och försökte återfå andningsrytmen, samtidigt som han hjälpte Adrian på fötter igen.

"Förlåt, professor Potter sir, för låt mig så mycket. Det var inte meningen att..." började Adrian pipigt och Harry ryggade till.

"Adrian, du låter som en husalf. Skärp dig." sade han på barskt lärarvis. "Jag heter Harry, inte 'professor Potter sir.'"

Adrian flinade åt honom. "Just det ja... Är bara så van vid lärare som pappa."

Harry höjde förvånat på ögonbrynen "Måste du kalla Snape för professor Snape?"

Adrians flin försvann. "Ja... Han gillar inte att jag..." han tystnade och tittade ner i golvet. "Han gillar inte att jag hamnade i Gryffindor."

"Va?" utbrast Harry förskräckt. "Du menar väl inte att han säger till dig att han önskade du hamnat någon annanstans?"

Adrian log matt mot honom. "Det är klart han inte gör, men jag hör hur han muttrar ibland när han tror att jag inte hör, och jag märker att han försöker behandla mig som han behandlar alla Gryffindor elever. Som skit med andra ord." han blev plötsligt väldigt intresserad av en målning föreställande en sovande åsna, och vände sig bort från Harry. "Han hade stora förhoppningar om att jag skulle hamna i Slytherin, trots min mamma." Han vände sig om och flinade plötsligt igen. "Mamma och pappa slog nämligen vad i vilket elevhem jag skulle hamna i, och det som verkar störa honom mest var att han förlorade."

Harry log åt tanken på en stor likblek Mrs. Weasley liknande kvinna som skäller på Snape när han kommer hem för sent eller när han gjort något fel, men slog snabbt bort tanken. "I vilket elevhem gick din mamma då?" frågade han för att byta ämne.

"Åh, hon gick i Ravenclaw." sade Adrian snabbt. "Så det är väl inte så konstigt att hon hade rätt, smart som hon är." Plötsligt såg det ut som om adrian mindes någonting. "Just det ja! Ron Weasley ville prata med dig i gryffindortornet, han bad mig leta upp dig! Hur kunde jag glömma bort det?"

"Åh, han kan gott vänta lite till." skrattade Harry. Han misstänkte att det hade någonting med Ginny eller bandet att göra. Kanske den kommande quidditchfinalen, även om han inte förstod varför. Gryffindor hade redan åkt ut ur turneringen, men nu verkade alla sätta sitt hopp till att Ravenclaw besegrade Slytherin i finalen, och Ron kunde inte sluta snacka om i vilken bra form Ravenclaws spelare var, och vilken lagupsättning de hade. Om han fick höra någonting mer om Ravenclaws jägare Edward, Eric och Christina, eller någonting om lagets nya sökare Maria (ersättare för Cho) skulle han börja blöda i öronen.

Ron var dock inte ensam om att hoppas på seger för Ravenclaw, alla talade om det förutom Slytherin och vissa Hufflepuffelever som ställde sig på Slytherins sida mest för att de inte skulle känna att det var alla mot en. Det var i alla fall vad som sades.

Adrian skakade på huvudet. "Nej, det var viktigt, och jag måste ändå iväg nu... Även om du har en massa fritid så har inte jag det." Med de orden sprang han vidare längs korridoren, och Harry tänkte just ge honom en uppmaning om att springande i korridoren var förbjudet när det slog honom hur Percy-likt det skulle vara.

Han skyndade på stegen och befann sig snart utanför porträttet av den tjocka damen, som fnittrade när Sir Cadogan sträckte sig ner ifrån ryggen på sin ponny, som av någon anledning var medgörlig idag, och gav henne en ros.

"Nej, men Cardy lille, inte ska du väl..?" fnittrade hon, men Harry avbröt henne.

"Ingen Rembrant." sade han kort.

"Nej, inte du heller." svarade den tjocka damen fortfarande med fnitter i rösten och svängde åt sidan så att han kunde krypa in genom porträtthålet. Han klättrade in genom porträtthålet och såg sig omkring i rummet efter Ron, som han fann framför brasan i en fotölj och med Hermione i knät. De verkade vara väldigt upptagna av varandra, och Harry tittade en lång stund på när de satt och smekte varandras kinder och viskade gulliga ord mellanvarandra. Värst vad de blivit vänskapliga? Tänkte Harry med ett leende.

Då lade Ron märke till honom, och flög upp ifrån fotöljen som skulle vällt omkull om hon inte grabbat tag i ryggen på fotöljen.

"Vad i..?" började Hermione förvånat, men tystnade när hon såg Harry. Både Hermione och Ron blev illröda i ansiktet, och tittade ner i marken som om de blivit ertappade med någonting strängt förbjudet.

Harry tittade misstroget på sina kompisar. Varför ville de inte att han skulle få reda på att de älskade varandra? Det visste han ju redan, det hade de ju berättat, även om de försökt låtsas som om det aldrig hänt.

"Vad sysslar ni med?" frågade Harry förvånat

"Harry, det är så att vi...Äh..." började Ron, men slutade tvärt när han fick en skarp blick på Hermione.

"Vi bara... Äh..." försökte Hermione istället, och blev farligt röd i ansiktet när hon såg att Ron nästan flinade åt henne. Ingen av dem sade någonting, bara utbytte blickar. Hermione stirrade argt på Ron medans Ron försökte att stirra argt tillbaka. Det hela slutade med att Ron gav ifrån sig en uppgiven suck.

"Det är lika bra att bi säger det, Hermy." sade Ron med en ursäktande blick mot Hermione, som verkade vara på vippen att protestera, men stängde munnen igen efter blicken han gav henne. "Han måste ändå få reda på det någon gång. Harry, Hermione och jag är tillsammans." sade han som om det vore ett storslaget uttalande.

Harry fortsatte flina åt dem, någonting som de inte märkt än. "Och det har jag absolut inte lagt märketill tror ni?" skrattade han. "Även om ni fortfarande bråkar och försöker att få mig att tro något annat så har jag kännt det på mig. Och varför inte berätta det för mig, jag är ju eran bästa vän!"

Båda två såg helt förbluffade ut. "Men..." började Hermione "Men... Är du inte arg då?"

Harry trodde inte sina öron. "Arg? För vadå, att mina bästa kompisar blivit tillsammans? Nej, faktiskt inte. Jag är därimot riktigt glad, konstigt nog." Han skrattade åt deras förvirrade ansiktsuttryck.

"Men, vi trodde att du skulle vara arg för att... Tja, för att du och Hermy varit ihop innan." avslutade Ron tvekande, som om han trodde att Harry inte tänkt på det och att Harry skulle få ett raseriutbrott när han sade det.

"Och?" frågade Harry misstroget. "Det var ju aldrig någon riktig kärlek ändå, dessutom så har jag Ginny nu." Han skrattade åt deras lättnad. Hade de verkligen trott att han skulle bli arg på dem för att de följer sina hjärtan?

Plötsligt var lättnaden försvunnen ur Rons ansikte, och istället fanns det bara brådska. "Harry, nu när du är här, så måste vi visa dig någonting. Vi vet att du inte läser tidningen, så vi sparade ett exemplar åt dig..." Han tog upp kvällens utgåva av The Daily Prophet. "Kolla på sidan sex..."

Harry slog upp tidningen med en hemsk föraning. När de inte sade direkt vad som stod i tidningen var det alltid någonting hemskt, och mycket riktigt.

**Dödsätare flyr från fångtransport**

_Kl 17.00 igår slog dödsätare till mot en fångtransport mellan de två nygrundade fängelserna Raymonds Institute for Magical Prisoners, RIMP, och Azkaban II. Målet var att frita en fånge påväg till Azkaban II, som vaktas av tama boggarts, en fånge som nyligen blivit ertappad som spion och sabbotör på Hogwarts Skola för Häxkonst och Trolldom. Några fler detaljer än så och att fritagningsförsöket var lyckat ville talesmannen för Azkaban II inte ge._

Harry suckade inombords. Han visste redan vem det var, och han gillade det verkligen inte. "Cho." Konstaterade han.

Hermione nickade med eftertryck. "Ja, troligen."

Harry suckade och sjönk ner i en annan fotälj, men flög upp igen när Erechon pep till och sprattlade under honom, och när Erechon väl kommit loss sprang han snabbt över golvet och klättrade upp längs väggarna och satte sig på en bjälke uppe i taket varifrån han stirrade harmset på Harry.

Harry brydde sig inte om honom just nu, utan satte sig bara ner igen.

Cho.

Han hade pratat med Dumbledore om det dagarna efter deras räd mot Dödsätarna och Chos tillfångatagande. Han hade frågar hur Dumbledore vetat om det, och Dumbledore hade sett ångerfull ut, någonting som Harry inte gillade att se hos honom.

"Harry, minns du när du berättade för mig att du var vampyr?" Harry hade nickat och undrat vad det hade med saken att göra. "Minns du då att jag sade till dig att jag inte kunde ha en vampyr koloni på skolan? Jo, du förstår, jag visste att Cho var vampyr. Hon skrev ett brev till mig innan skolstarten och frågade om hon fortarande kunde gå kvar här, och dum och naiv som jag är svarade jag 'ja'. Jag tänkte att jag kunde göra som jag gjorde med Remus, vidta extra åtgärder och liknande, bara så att hon skulle kunna gå kvar.

Jag ordnade till och med blodleveranser åt henne, blod från mugglarnas blodbanker. Allt gick jättebra, tills jag insåg att det gick för bra. Jag började höra rykten om att någon på hogwarts rekryterade Slytherinelever till dödsätarna, och att folk kännt sig iaktagna utan att se någon där.

Jag visste sedan länge att Cho fått en osynlighetsmantel av sin morfar som är en pensionerad auror, och jag förstod att det var hon. Hon bet till och med någon en gång i början av första terminen, men jag har lagt skyddsbesvärjelser här på skolan och området som förhindrar vampyrer från att bitas... Ja det är klart, erechon vampyrer kan ju fortfarande bitas, men det är för att jag inte väntat mig att en erechon vampyr skulle bita någon i vilket fall.

Hon lyckades dock övertyga mig att det aldrig skulle hända igen, så jag valde att blunda för den gången. Vilket misstag det skulle visa sig vara. När jag fick reda på att det var hon som var dödsätaren var jag för upptagen med dig för att kunna gripa henne direkt..."

Han hade inte ens tvekat, när han visste att hon var dödsätare så var det slut med nåden.

"...För jag trodde att hon var ute efter dig, inte mig, att jag var för mäktig för henne. Hennes attack fick mig av mina höga hästar. Jag märkte för sent att hon lurpassade på mig i korridoren, gömd under sin osynlighetsmatel. Jag han inte ens reagera. Uppenbarligen visste hon inte till er plan, utan hade bara sina misstankar, vilket var tur för er, annars skulle Voldemort utan tvekan gjort slut på er..."

Harry vaknade ifrån sina tankar av att Ginny kom ner ifrån tjejernas sovsalar med ett leende på läpparna. När hon fick syn på honom bokstavligt talat flög hon på honom, som om de inte träffats på år och dagar. "Där är du ju!" utbrast hon och pussade honom mjuk på kinden. "Jag har ju längtat efter dig."

"Va?" utbrats Harry, inte för sista gången. "Vi har ju inte varit ifrån varandra längre än.."

"Var nu inte en sån dummer." flinade Ginny. "Det är tänkt att du ska svara att du saknat mig med."

"Det är klart att jag saknat dig med..." sade han harmset. Det hade han, även om han inte tänkt på det. Ginny bara flinade åt honom

"Det vet jag väl att du har. Vem skulle inte sakna mig?" Harry skrattade, och när han gjorde det tog hon tillfället i akt att kyssa honom. Skrattet dog ut, även om glädjen fortfarande rusade inom honom, starkare än förut och fick honom att känna sig alldeles yr i huvudet. Han had knappt börjat njuta innan hon avslutade kyssen med ett busaktigt leende. "Där ser du, jag visste att du saknat mig."

"Jag sa ju det!" sade Harry och låtsades harmsen. Ginny bara flinade åt honom och rufsade honom i håret, på ett elakt med ömt sätt.

Porträthålet öppnade sig och en likblek förstaårselev med korpsvart axellångt hår ramlade in genom porträtthålet och fick allas ögon vända mot sig. Hon reste sig ragglande upp ifrån golvet och såg sig omkring med vitt upspärrade ögon som lyste av panik. Hon öppnade och stängde munnen i ett försök att säga någonting, men det enda som hände var att det började rinna tårar längs hennes kinder.

Plötsligt var en av hennes vänner, en flicka med rosiga kinder och brunt hår framme hos henne och gav henne en tröstande kram viskade "Såja, såja, vad är det som har hänt?" på ett moderligt vis. Harry funderade på att stänga av vampyrhörseln, han ville inte höra vad hon fick för svar om den andra flickan ville hålla det hemligt.

Att han stängde av vampyrhörseln spelade egentligen ingen större roll, för flickan började strax stortjuta.

"De tog honom!" skrek hon, och det smärtade i Harry när han hörde hennes sorg. "De tog honom!"

"Såja, ta det lungt." sade en annan av flickans vänner som kom fram genom trängseln. Nej, det måste vara en äldre syster, hon var en exakt kopia av den gråtande tjejen förutom att hon var längre och inte grät. "Ta det lungt och ta det från början."

"De..." hon snyftade lite grann och såg alla som sammlats omkring henne. Harry hade inte märkt det själv, men insåg att han och de andra också ställt sig i ringen runt flickan. "De tog Adrian!"

"Vem tog blekfisen?" skämtade någon en tredjeårs elev som Harry gärna smällt till. Ingen skrattade åt skämtet.

"De... Några sjundeårselever från Slytherin, de släpade ner honom i fängelsehålorna och sade åt mig att hålla tyst om det.." hon snyftade och hämtade andan medans Harry började ta sig fram genom trängseln i ett försök att komma fram till flickan. "De bara lamslog honom! Han såg... Han såg död ut!"

Harry skyndade på stegen tills han var framme hos flickan. "Vilka tog honom? Vet du deras namn?" frågade han uppfodrande och ignorerade Ginny som tittade förebrående på honom. Det fanns ingen tid för medkänsla, för Harry misstänte att slytherineleverna var dödsätare. Hon skakade bara på huvudet och började snyfta igen.

Harry tog sig ut genom porträtthålet följt av Ginny, men Ron och Hermione stannade kvar för att ta hand om flickan och antagligen kalla på lärare. Men Harry hade inte tid att vänta på någon lärare, han var tvungen att leta upp Adrian.

"Lite medkänsla kunde du visat!" fnös Ginny plötsligt "Hon var ju ledsen!"

Harry stannade inte utan sade bara "Jag hade inte tid" med ett ursäktande tonfall. "Jag tror att Adrian blivit bortförd av dödsätare."

Till Harrys förvåning fnös Ginny. "Varför det? Så vitt vi vet kan det lika gärna vara en uppvisning av Slytherinhumor."

Harry stannade och vände sig mot henne. "Därför att jag tror att dödsätarna vill ha tillbaka Snape så att de kan spionera på Dumbledore." sade Harry otåligt och började gå igen "och de tänker göra det genom att ta tillfånga Adrian och ha honom som hållhake."

"Det är ju bara en teori." sade Ginny avfärdande. "Vad har du för bevis?"

Harry blev nästan arg, inte för att hon trodde att han hade fel, utan för att han själv inte var säker heller. "Men även om det bara är några Slytherinare spom jävlas så kan han behöva vår hjälp eller hur?" resonerade han. "Dessutom tror jag ingen vettig slytherinare skulle våga bråka med Snapes son, och det även om Snape tvingar honom att kalla honom professor Snape."

"Va?" utbrast Ginny förvånat. "Gör han det."

"Ja, men vi hinner inte snacka om det nu, vi måste få tag i honom innan dödsätarna tar honom härifrån... eller slytherinarna hinner jävlas för mycket med honom." tillade han blidkande.

Snart nog var de nere i fängelsehåorna och ropade på Adrian och försökte känna doften av dem. Harry fick upp små duster av Adrian och två okända dofter som han misstänkte tillhörde Slytherineleverna, men Ginny kände av dem bättre osh så snart Hary berättat för henne vilken av dofterna som var Adrians så hon fick leda honom länga alla mörka och fuktdrypande korridorer. De passerade en hel del slytherinelever och försökte att se ut som om de inte gjorde något särskilt, de passerade en cell varifrån det hördes en del mystiska vrål och tjut som Harry inte ville inspektera vidare, och förbi otaliga mögliga tavlor vars motiv sedan länge lämnat för att bosätta sig i någon annan tavla.

Ju längre ner i marken fängelsehålorna gick ner i marken, desto kallare och fuktigare blev det och Harry huttrade rentav när Ginny stannade framför en dörr som såg ut att vara lika gammal som Hogwarts och med rostiga galler i dörren samt en skjutlucka för utfodring av fångar. Ovanför dörren hängde en rostig skylt med texten "Cell 13" och genom gallret hördes ingenting.

"Är du säker på att de är här?" viskade Harry till Ginny. "Det hörs ingenting."

"Jag är säker, jag känner hans doft." Hon kikade in genomgallret, men drog efter en stund bort huvudet och skakade det. "Jag kan inte se honom härifrån, och om de är dödsätare så kanske vi borde kalla på hjälp..."

Harry skakade på huvudet. "Det är försent för det nu, dessutom tror jag att Ron och Hermione fixar det åt oss." han tittade själv in igenom gallren och såg ingenting förutom ett tak vars stenar höll på att falla ner och var täckt med långa hängrankor av alger. "Vi måste ta oss in och kolla vad de gjort med honom."

Sagt och gjort, Harry lade fingret på låset och muttrade "Alohomara!" och dörren öppnade sig långamt och med ett dovtknarrande. Han och Ginny klev rakt in i rummet, och fick samtidigt syn på Adrian, som satt upphängd på motsatt vägg. Han var naken och hans händer var fastspikade i väggen som i en pervers parodi på Jesus.

Adrians ansikte var vitt som papper, och han andandes inte. Harey och Ginny sprang fram för att hjälpa honom, även om det verkade som om det inte fanns mycket de kunde göra.

Harry kände det först, hur någonting höggtag i honom strax bakom naveln och drog iväg honom och Ginny genom ett rusande mörker och vinande vind... Harry insåg försent att han gått rakt in i en fälla.


	21. Början till slutet

**21. Början till slutet.**

Bara några ögonvlick senare landade han mjut i gräset och såg sig omkring. Han befann sig i en glänta, samma glänta som han och Ginny kommit till när Ginny skulle initieras. Skogen stod mörk och hotande på alla sidor och ovanför dem lyste redan stjärnorna. Det luktade starkt av barrskog och adrenalin från både han själv, Ginny och de femtiotal dödsätare och vampyrer som omriungade dem med sina trollstavar dragna och riktade mot dem.

Harry kände hur skräcken och paniken grep om hans hjärta och han letade förtvivlat efter en utväg, men som han redan visste så hade dödsätarna väntat honom och hade uppsikt åt alla håll. Även om han skulle kunna komma undan genom ett av mellanrummen mellan dödsätarna och vampyrerna skulle de hinna lamslå honom tjugo gånger om innan han ens hunnit komma fram till skogsbrynet. Ginny såg inte ett dugg orolig ut, utan flinade bara farligt mot dödsätarna och vampyrerna. Harry misstänkte att hon inte ens funderat på att fly, utan bara att strida. Hon hade verkligen en krigares själ, tänkte Harry och undrade vart den tanken kom ifrån.

Vampyrerna log hånfullt mot dem med sina glödande röda ögon som skulle fått et dementor att pipa till och springa och gömma sig under täcket.

Harry svalde och tittade på dödsätarna istället. Han gillade inte att ligga i underläge. Det hade varit en annan sak när han själv stod för överraskningen.Dödsätarna såg kanske hotfulla ut med sina döda masker som stirrade tomt, men när han såg på dem kände han åtminstone stridslusten återvända. Det räckte med att han tänkte på dödsätare för att han skulle gripas av lungt raseri.

Han förde långsamt ner handen mot sin trollstav, som han hade i bältet, men knappt hade han rört sitt lillfinger innan lamslagningsbesvärjelserna haglade över honom och Ginny, som förgäves försökte värja sig.

Harry kände hur en lamslagningsbesvärjelse träffade honom i benet och fick det att domna av, hur han träffades av en i ryggen och nästan ramlade omkull, hur han träffades i trollstavsarmen så att han tappade trollstaven av den tillfälliga förlamning som gjorde armen slapp och oanvändbar. Han dök ner på marken och tog tag i trollstaven igen och skulle just sända iväg en lamslagningsbesvärjelse på dödsätarna, när han kände hur det sved till i nacken, och världen blev till mörker...

"Hur klarade han av alla lamslagninsbesvärjelser..?"

"Hur rörde han sig så snabbt..?"

"Rörde sig som en av vampyrerna, och flickan också..."

Harry försökte öppna ögonen, men det gjorde alldeles för ont. Rösterna lät grumliga och avlägsna, som om han låg under vattnet, och det var svårt att begripa alls vad de sade.

"Vi dödar honom nu!" morrade någon. "Jag avskyr vampyrer!"

"Javisst, halvblod, om du tror att Lord Voldemort upskattar ett brott mot en direkt order, så varsågod..." fnissade en kvinna hysteriskt. "Så kan vi se om han skulle bry sig om..."

"Jag är inget halvblod! Jag är fullblodstrollkarl!" vrålade rösten tillbaks. "Jag..."

"Du, är en varulv." konstaterade en tredje röst, och Harry skulle ryckt till om det inte vore för att han inte kunde röra en muskel i kroppen. Kunde det verkligen?..

Ginny! ropade han med tankekraft och väntade på ett svar som han inte fick. Hon kanske fortfarande var ordentligt lamslagen... Varför är inte jag det? tänkte han förundrat. Kanske var det någon svag trollkarl som lamslog mig, eller var det den tredje rösten som gjorde det? Harry kände igen den, men den lät konstig i hans tillstånd, och han kunde inte ge rösten ett ansikte eller namn.

Känslan i kroppen började återvända, och han kunde nästan öppna ögonen igen, och när känseln gradvis återvände kunde han känna att han låg på en barliknande konstruktion och bars framåt antingen med hjälp av magi eller av dödsätare.

Raseriet flödade inom honom när han tänkte på vad de gjort mot Adrian i fängelsehålan och han hoppades innerligt att Ron och Hermione hittade honom och tog honom till sjukhusflygeln. Raserietslågor brann så starkt inom honom att han av ren viljekraft lyckades röra på lillfingret, men raseriet ersattes snabbt av hopplöshet. Hur skulle han någonsin lyckas ta sig ur det här när han inte ens kunde röra sig? Skulle Voldemort ens bry sig om att väcka honom till liv eller skulle han bara döda honom direkt? Och vad skulle hända med Ginny? Om han bad Voldemort att skona henne, skulle han göra det då?

Han hörde ett annalkade surr som av hundratals viskande människor, och insåg att han antagligen skulle avrättas så att varenda dödsätare i hela världen skulle kunna se det. Underligt nog brydde han sig inte så mycket om ifall han dog så länge Ginny skonades. Han visste att när han dog skulle han få träffa sina föräldrar igen, träffa Cedric och alla andra av Voldemorts offer, och de skulle säga "Välkommna till klubben Harry, vi var också dåraktiga nog att tro att vi kunde stå upp imot Voldemort."

Han suckade djupt inombords när han fördes närmare surrandet från alla församlade dödsätare, som han antog att det var. Han lyckades öppna ögonen ytterst lit och såg framför sig ett gav av grå masker, och han insåg att slutet var nära. Slutet för 'Pojken som Överlevde', slutet för Harry Potter, kanske även slutet för erechon vampyrerna om dödsätarna skulle döda Ginny.

Han kände hur han ställdes upp, och hans armar dinglade slappt och hans huvud flängde som en dockas även om han försökte att förhindra det. Skulle han dö skulle han dö med värdighet.

Han kände hur hölls på plats mot någonting srovligt och ojämt, antagligen någon typ av sten. Kanske en gravsten för att visa på att han borde dött den dagen han flydde från kyrkogården.

"Ensnarum!" hörde han den mystiska rösten säga och kände hur rep slög sig runt honom så hårt att det var nätt och jämt att han kunde andas. Till sin enorma lättnad hörde han besvärjelsen uttalas en bit framför honom. Ginny levde fortfarande.

Pötsligt tystnade surret från dödsätarna, och skogen själv blev tyst. Vinden avstannade som om naturen höll andan inför det hemska som skulle utspela sig här.

"Väck fångarna!" hårdes en hånfull röst, knappt mer än en viskning men ändå fullthörbar, en röst som för evigt var fastetsad på Harrys minne, rösten som tillhörde hans föräldrars mördare. "Väck dem och så skall jag låta dem erfara straffet för att sätta sig upp mot mig."

"Enervate!" utropade två röster exakt samtidigt, och Harry kände hur han blev normal igen, hur han återfick kontrollen över sin kropp och han slog upp ögonen.

Han befann sig i en ny glänta, tio gånger större än den förra, och runt omkring honom stod hundratals dödsätare med sina masker vända mot Voldemort som stod mitt i gläntan. Själv var harry fastsurrad vid en stenpelare vid skogsbrynet och Ginny vid en annan som stod mitt emot honom kanske tjugo meter bort. Hon såg sig lungt omkring och mötte hans blick.

"Vi verkar ha hamnat i Dödsätarnas uppfattning om en fest..." Skämtade hon med tanketal. "Var har de drinkarna?"

Harry kunde inte hjälpa sig, utan log brett. Hur kunde hon vara så modig när han oroade ihjäl sig för hennes skull?

"Ja, och när börjar dansen?" Sade han och hängde på. "Jag tror Voldemort får lyfta sina kjolar om han skall kunna dansa..." Hon log mot honom med helasitt vackra ögon, med de fylliga läparna och de varma bruna ögonen, och Harry insåg att det kanske var en av de sista gångerna i livet han såg dem.

Så länge hon skonades och kunde fortsätta le mot folk skulle Harry dö lycklig, och han insåg att han hade en plikt att infria.

"Ginny..." började han, men hon avbröt honom.

"Tänk inte ens tanken, Harry... Bokstavligt talat..." sade hon varnande, och leendet ersattes med ett varnande ansiktsuttryck.

"Ginny, jag måste."

"Nej, du..."

"Jo, Ginny. Det här kommer antagligen sluta illa, och jag vill att om jag dör och du klarar dig... Då vill jag att du inte hänger upp dig på mig, utan letar upp någon annan att ge di kärlek till." Harry kunde inte begripa varför det var så svårt att säga, trots att ha menade det av hela sitt hjärta.

"Det lovar jag," sade hon lungt till Harrys förvåning.

"Bra..." tänkte ha tafatt. "Då så..." Han visste inte vad han skulle säga, han hade väntat sig att hon skulle säga emot.

"Jag skall ge mitt hjärta till James." sade hon tvekande, och Harry kände en kall hand runt sitt hjärta? Älskade hon någon annan? "Jag lovar att ge min och din kärlek till vår son."

Harry ryckte till. "Vår son?"

Ginnys leende dök upp igen. "Harry, läste du aldrig det gula häftet? Vi har inte använt skydd, och vad händer då?"

Andan stockade sig i halsen på honom "Använde du inte skydd?" utbrast han utan att veta om han var arg, förvånad eller glad.

"Det är din plikt lika mycket som din." sade Ginny och hennes leende försvann igen och hon såg vaksam ut. "Jag tänkte att eftersom vi ändå inte skulle åldras särskilt mycket kroppsligt så kunde vi lika gärna skaffa barn nu istället för att vänta i hundra år och ändå vara för unga... Jag vet att jag borde sagt någonting, men..."

"Harry Potter..." sade Voldemort plötsligt högt, och Harry ryckte till och stirrade trotsigt på honom. Han ställde sig mellan honom och Ginny, så Harry kunde inte se hennes ansikte längre "Det här verkar ju bekannt... Var det inte såhär vi sågs senast? Då menar jag ju senaste gången du inte var ett kryp... Eller du har visst alltid varit ett kryp va?"

Dödsätarna skrattade hånfullt, och alla tittade på dem.

"Ja, var det inte såhär det var när alla dina offer gav sig på dig?" gav Harry igen. "Var det inte såhär det var när du darrade och svettades när mina föräldrar dök upp ifrån enden av din trollstav? Var det inte en liknande situation som denna då jag låste in dig i en bur av ljus och vann vår due..."

Han hade inte ens avslutat meningen innan tusentals knivar penetrerade varje centimeter av hans kropp, hans blod blev till brinnande syra, hans skelett maldes sönder och hans skinn slets av honom. Det kändes som om förbannelsen varade i en evighet, men han var säker på att det bara var några sekunder. Han flämtade efter luft, och såg sig omkring. Han var alldeles yr efter smärtan, och han kräktes ner på sin klädnad.

Voldemort bara hånlog och talade igen. "Det är sannt, du har varit en värdig fiende." sade han lungt "Och värdiga fiender förtjänar ett värdigt slut. Du kommer bli omnämnd i böcker för ditt tragiska, smärtsamma och utdragna slut. Jag lovar dig, att innan kvällen är slut har du ångrat den första blick din mugglarfödda hora till mamma gav din far."

"Om du anser att min mamma var en hora, vad var då inte din?" sade han hånfullt. "Ingen äkta trollkarlsstolthet va? Horar runt med mugglare?"

Smärtan som puslerade inom honom på nytt var på något sätt tillfredstälande. Det var ett litet pris att betala för att få håna Voldemort.

"Lögner..." sade Voldemort och vände sig mot sina dödsätare. "Han försöker rättfärdiga sin mors slampighet med..."

Harry hånlog mot hans rygg. Voldemort hade plötsligt börjat låta väldigt osäker. "Ego sum Lord Voldemort, var det inte så du kallades när du gick i skolan?"

Voldemort stelnade, men vände sig inte mot honom, utan mummlade bara "Tyst." med ett hotande tonfall.

"Det är ett otroligt bra sätt att dölja ditt sanna namn, Tom." fortsatte Harry och lade en hånfull betoning bakom namnet Tom.

"Jag sa åt dig att vara tyst." om Harry inte vetat bättre skulle han tro att Voldemort var rädd.

"Ego sum Lord Voldemort... Om man kastar runt bokstäverna blir det Tom Gus Mervolo Dolder, inte sannt? Vilket mugglarnman på min ära..."

"Det var droppen..." utbrast Voldemort. "Harry Potter, vill du dö?"

Harry bevarade utan svårighet lugnet när Voldemort klev fram mot honom. En ilsken Voldemort med högrött ansikte och pumpade ådror i pannan var inte lika skräckinjagande som den lugna och hånfulla modellen.

"Kom igen värre än så kan du, Tommy ponken." retades Harry. "Jag är inte rädd för döden eller smärtan."

Voldemorts ansikte förlorade med ens all färg. Det var tydligt att han inte var van vid att man fortfarande sa emot honom efter en cruciatus förannelse, än mindre efter två. "Då så, då ska du dö nu, Harry Potter."

Voldemort tog ett par steg bort ifrån honom, vände sig sedan om och riktade trollstaven mot honom. "Avada Kedavra!" vrålade han och en grön stråle

"Finite incantatem!" sade plötsligt den mystiska rösten brevid honom, och han kunde plötsligt röra sig igen. Repen hade försvunnit och han var fri. Dödsätarna som stod utplacerade runt omkring honom flämtade till och backade undan när Harry slänge sig på marken precis i tid för att se förbannelsen träffa stenen, där hans huvud skulle suttit innan, och smulade söner den. "Harry, fly, alldeles för mycket hänger på dig!" vrålade trollkarlen.

"Vad i..?" utbrast Voldemort förvånat, men gjorde inget annat än att stirra vantroget på dem.

"Varför..?" började Harry, men Trollkarlen avbröt honom.

"För att du räddade mig en gång." sade han och drog av sig masken. Harry tittade vantroget in i Peters svarta råttögon, men nu när de inte var fyllda av rädsla och underdånighet utan istället tacksamhet och beslutsamhet, var det som att se någon helt annan. Han så faktiskt rätt så trevlig ut, med ett leende som passade så mycket bättre på hans ansikte än det skräckslagna och jagade ansiktet han sett inan. Håret som varit ovårdat var plötsligt bakbundet i en hästsvans och det insjunkna ansiktet hade fått tillbaka rätt färg och såg åter friskt ut.

"Avada Kedavra!" hördes Voldemorts röst igen, och istället för att slänga sig åt sidan vände sig Peter om och tog imot förbannelsen i bröstet.

Peter föll slappt ihop till marken och Harry visste att han var död. Harry kände sig inte ledsen, bara lite besviken på att han inte kunnat lära känna honom som den person han blivit.

Harry hade inte tid att ligga och titta på marken, för nu hade äntligen vampyrsinnena knastrat igång, och han såg hur Voldemort öppnade munnen och började uttala en ny besvärjelse.

"Bidding!" uttalade han i vad som för harr lät som normal samtalston men i själva verket var en väldigt snabbt framviskad besvärjelse, och Harry väntade sig att han skulle se en ny strålen, men ingen kom, så han forsatte sringa mor Voldemort, men just som han kom fram stelade han till och vampyrsinnena försvann och tiden flöt normalt igen.

Harry hörde hur Ginny skrek ilsket och han tittade bort mot henne. Hon slet förtvivlat i repen som band fast henne vid stenen, men de gav inte vika eftersom de var magiska rep som inte existerade i verkligheten. Därför funkade inte vampyrstyrkan mot dem.

"Kom fram till mig Harry." sade Voldemort lungt, och Harry kände hur hans ben förde honom närmare Voldemort, trots att han helst skulle vilja vända sig om och springa sin väg, fast inte utan Ginny såklart... Nej, det han ville göra var att slita strupen av Voldemort och ta med sig Ginny där ifrån.

Det måste sett väldigt komiskt ut när benen bara fortsatte att gå mot Voldemort medans Harry försökte stoppa dem, för Dödsätarna skrattade så mycket att de nästa grät när han kämpade för att få stopp på benen.

När han väl kommit jämsides med Voldemort skrattade han åt honom och hans ansikte var så hånfullt och skadeglatt att Harry faktiskt lyckade ta ett steg bakåt trots besvärjelsen. "Sedär, du verkar vara rädd för mig ändå Harry Potter." sade han segervisst.

"Nej, tyvärr, jag tycker bara du luktar så förjävligt." hånade Harry honom, men han bara log.

"Du sade innan att du inte fruktade att dö Harry, och inte heller smärta. Jag var arg då och tänkte inte klart, självklart skulle jag inte döda dig om du inte var rädd för det." Han log som om han försökt trösta honom. "Så jag ska inte döda dig. Men jag kom just på att det finns någon annan här som jag kan döda istället..."

Harry visste omedelbart vem han pratade om. "Nej..." var allt han kunde säga. "Nej, du får inte!"

Voldemort log. "Det får jag inte?" han fnissade hyseriskt. "Jasså, det får jag inte? Harry Potter, bara för att Dumbledore alltid gjort som du vill så betyder inte det att jag kommer vara lika svag. Han kanske tror att du är en hjälte, men jag vet bättre. Du är bara en pojke med förskräckligt mycket tur. Säg farväl till din söta Ginny..."

Harry öppnade munnen i protest, och såg hur Ginnys ögon fylldes av skräck och ångest, och hon skrek, skrek av rädsla för det som skulle komma.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Den gröna strålen for ut ur Voldemorts trollstav och träffade Ginny i pannan. Skriket upphörde omedelbart, och hennes ögon blev glasartade och tomma. Hennes huvud föll slappt ner i bröstet.

"Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeej!!!!" Vrålade Harry utan att ens märka det själv. En blodsdroppe rann ner längs Ginnys näsa och droppade ner från nästippen. Voldemorts skratt ringde i öronen på honom.


	22. Det som ingen annan gjort förut

**22. Det som ingen annan gjort förut...**

"Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeej!!!!" Vrålade Harry utan att ens märka det själv. En blodsdroppe rann ner längs Ginnys näsa och droppade ner från nästippen. Voldemorts skratt ringde i öronen på honom.

Förtvivlat kämpade han sig fram mot henne, där hon hängde livlöst mot repen som band henne mot stenen. Han mindes inte hur det gått till, plötsligt låg han bara på marken och kravlade sig fram mot henne, hela tiden utan att tänka, utan att våga tänka för rädslan att få ont. Hennes hår och klädnad blåste i vinden, och hennes ögon stirrade tomt ner i gräset.

Smärtan som rev i honom bestod inte av knivar och kokande syra den här gången, utan bara ren och pur sorg. Den slet i hans inälvor, fick hans hjärtslag att göra ont, fick hans andning att sakta avta mellan alla hulkande snyftningar.

"Neeeeej!!" snyftade han när han kom fram till hennes fötter, och grep tag i klädnaden, i ett idiotiskt försök att få henne tillbaka till sig. Han tänkte inte, utan kysste bara klädnaden och skrek ut i natten, försökte vråla ut sin sorg för att slippa känna den inom sig. Han rev och slet i repen, han måste ta henne härifrån. Det skulle ordna sig, Dumbledore skulle kunna rädda henne...

Repen vägrade ge vika, och han skrek i vanmakt. Voldemort skrattade och sparkade till honom i sidan så att han välte omkull. Han brydde sig inte, utan kröp snabbt fram till Ginny igen, vägrade inse att det redan var för sent, att hon var försvunnen för alltid.

Aldrig skulle han se hennes leende igen, aldrig skulle han höra hennes skratt, aldrig känna doften av hennes hår, aldrig känna glädje igen. Aldrig skulle han få skratta med henne, bråka med henne, hålla henne hårt intill sig och glida in i paradiset. Han kunde inte föreställa sig ett liv utan henne vid sin sida, han ville inte föreställa sig det.

Nej, han skulle ta Ginny till Dumbledore, Dumbledore... Dumbledore skulle inte kunna hjälpa honom. Man kan inte få tillbaka folk från det döda. Han sjönk ihop mot stenen och snyftade. "Nej... Nej..."

Plötsligt var det som om hela han fylldes av en hemsk förnimmelse... I hans hjärta växte någonting svart... Svartare än skuggan. Det svarta växte sig större och starkade, jagade ut smärtan ur honom, och för en gångs skull välkommnade han det. Han lät det svarta hatet svepa över honom, för att han skulle slippa smärtan, komma undan den för en stund.

Plötsligt var det som om hela världen blev ett grått inferno... Han såg så mycket tydligare, tydligare än han någonsin gjort som vampyr... Han kunde se myrorna på marken långt in bland träden, han kunde se porerna i sina egna händer, han kunde se själva luften... Eller snarare förnamm han allting, han bara visste att det fanns där.

I bakhuvudet växte sig en ny sorts förnimmelse... Voldemort...

Voldemort...

Voldemort...

"VOLDEMORT!!!!" Vrålade Harry, och utan att han riktigt förstod vad som hände, reste han sig upp och skrattade hysteriskt. "Voldemort!!!"

Voldemort som stått med ryggen vänd mot honom och skrattatt vände sig nu om och stirrade på honom. Plötsligt försvan hånet ur hans ansikte, och han blev ännu blekare än vanligt. Harry visste varför. Han tittade ner på sina händer, och märkte att de glödde... Det var som om Harry själv brann med en svart eld, så svart att den sög till sig skuggorna från skogen och fick honom att växa sig större.

"VOLDEMORT!" vrålade han så att hela gläntan skakade. Dödsätarna bara stirrade vantroget på dem, och Voldemort började backa undan och höjde trollstaven.

"Av... Avada Kedavra!" pep Voldemort, och ett grön regn av gnistror flög ut ur hans trollstav. "A-a-avada Ke-kedavra!" försökte han igen, men den här gången kom det inte ens några gnistror.

Harry log. Han njöt av att se Voldemorts skräckslagna ansiktsuttryck... Han njöt av smärtan han skulle tvinga honom att uppleva, det var som om han genom en mystisk kraft fått reda på allting om tortyr, han visste precis vilka nerver han skulle reta för att få Voldemort att uppleva en smärta som skulle få Crucio att framstå som enn skämtsamt nyp i jämförelse, men ändå skulle hålla honom vid liv och låta honom ha sitt förstånd i behåll.

Voldemort backade fortfarande, men verkade återfått sitt mod när Harry faktisk inte gjort honom någonting än.

"Avada Kedavra!" vrålade han och en grön stråle sköt ut mot Harry. Harry visste inte hur, men med hjälp av att böja magin i luften fick han förbannelsen att flyga in i skogsgläntan. Det var inte trollstavslös magi, det var inte någon magi alls så vitt Harry visste. Han kände magin överallt omkring sig, och han kunde... Kontrollera den. Han kunde rikta den, böja den, skapa den och förinta den, och han visste hur.

Voldemort pep till och försökte spöktransferera sig bort, men Harry såg att den osynliga tuben av magi närmade sig honom, så han stoppade den utan svårighet.

Voldemort bara stirrade vantroget på honom. Plötsligt märkte Harry att han tagit hjälp av sin metamorph förmåga, och att han plötsligt var dubbelt så lång och bred som Voldemort.

Dödsätarna hade sett nog, men ingen vågade lämna Voldemort av rädsla för vad han skulle göra med dem om de flydde. Så därför sprang de mot Harry med höjda trollstavar, men Harry stannade dem genom att med hjälp av tankekraft plocka upp en av dödsätarna och kasta in honom i ledet som kom bakom så att alla välte.

"Avada Kedavra!" vrålade en dödsätare, och en grön stråle sköt iväg mot Harry, men han slog lätt bort den, och återvände till Voldemort, som kurade ihop sig på marken.

"Sn-Snälla?" kved han. "Snälla, döda mig inte."

Harry log åt tanken på att skona den värdelösa krypet. Vilken ömklig och dum tanke. Han lät magin sluta sig kring Voldemorts hjärna, och spelade på de nervtrådar han tänkt på innan, och Voldemort skrek så hjärtskärande att dödsätarna stannade omedelbart. Han skrek och vred sig i spasmer, försökte be om nåd men kunde inte för smärtan som pulserade genom honom.

Harry kände att Voldemort önskade att han vore död. Han kände hur Voldemort hoppades att Harry skulle döda honom, men Harry bara hånlog och fortsatte förnöjsamt att plåga honom. Han skulle inte dö. Han skulle tillbringa hela sitt liv i smärta, precis som Harry skulle tvingas leva sitt liv i smärta, även om Harrys själv var mycket värre. Harry kunde inte finna några trådar till själen, så han kunde aldrig återskapa den smärta som slet i han själv och överföra den till Voldemort. Om han gjort det skulle han kanske tycka synd om Voldemort som ålade framför honom.

Plötsligt flög någon på honom, och Harry tappade koncentrationen på Voldemort och rammlade omkull på sidan med sin attackerare över sig.

Voldemort tog tillfället i akt att smita, och med ett ljudligt plopp var han försvunnen, och Harry blev rasande. Med en enkel spänning av magin i luften omkring vampyren som flugit på honom, lyfte han den högt upp i luften och reste sig upp.

"Idiot!!" vrålade han åt den. "Inser du vad du har gjort? Inser du vilka följder det här kommer att ha för dig?"

Vampyren såg runt omkring sig med flackande blick för att leta efter någonting som kunde hjälpa honom, men alla hans vampyrfränder backade undan, och de dödsätare som fortfarande var kvar verkade vara allt för skräckslagna för att ens röra sig så mycket.

Vampyren hade ingen hjälp att få, och Harry kände hopplösheten inom den... Men han kände samtidigt någonting annat, någonting han aldrig väntat sig från en vampyr, någonting som försvunnit ur Harry när han lät det svarta svepa över honom.

Han kände kärlek, en kärlek så stark att den brännde i hans hjärta, en kärlek så omöjlig att Harry inte skulle trott det om han inte visste det. Vampyren älskade en kvinna. En mänsklig kvinna. Så patetiskt. Kärlek, den svagaste och...

"..Harry, nej gör det inte!"

Rösten... Rösten som ropade på honom, det var som om den var fylld av sorg, plåga och medlidande. Det var Ginny, men hon lät avlägsen, och hennes kropp var död, det kände Harry.

"Harry, det är inte rätt, se på dig!" snyftade Ginny. Det lät som om hon talat till honom från andra sidan en vägg. "Harry, gör det inte..."

Plötsligt vaknade Harry till iv igen, och insåg att han var en fånge i sin egen kropp. Det svarta, vad det nu var för någonting, hade tagit över honom. Vad sysslade han med egentligen? Han hade svikit sig själv, han hade svikit Ginny, han hade svikit Dumbledore, han hade svikit kärleken. Han hade förkastat allt han stått för, han hade sjunkit lägre än Voldemort, han hade blivit hatet. Han hade blivit hat i sin renaste form.

Han försökte kämpa imot, men det svarta styrde honom, det slet ut inälvorna på vampyren, som skrek i förtvivlan och försökte hålla dem kvar innuti sig. Harry kände hans förtvivlan, hans rädsla för att Harry skulle skada Victoria, hans rädsla för att han på något sätt skulle få reda på att han var kär i en dödlig kvinna. Det var samma rädsla, samma ångest, som Harry kännt när Voldemort uttalade dödsförbannelsen över Ginny.

Hatet, svärtan, hade fortfarande kontrollen, även om Harry försökte allt han kunde för att överta kontrollen igen. Kroppen bra vägrade, till och med hjärna verkade ha lämnat honom.

"Ginny!" snyftade han. "Ginny, förlåt mig, hjälp mig!"

Han fick inget svar, kanske hade hon lämnat honom, kanske hade hon sett nog och get sig av. Förtvivlat fortsatte han kämpa imot när hans svärtan fick marken att skaka och rämna omkring honom, fick dödsätarna att skrika och försöka fly undan, hur svärtan fick eldpelare att resa sig mot himmlen för att spärra vägen för dödsätarna, hur han fick vinden att kasta dödsätarna högt upp i luften och spetsa dem mot vassa grenar på träden.

Överallt omkring honom anns död och förintelse, och det var han som orsakade det, hur mycket han än kämpade.

Ginny...

Plötsligt gungade världen till, det grå infernot mattades lite och vinden och skakandet började avta, men bara för en kort stund innan det återvände med full kraft.

Ginny, förlåt mig.

Sorgen över att ha förlorat Ginny växte sig allt starkare inom Harry, och med sorgen mindes han kärleken han känt för Ginny.

Världen gungade till igen, kraftigare den här gången, men Harry brydde sig inte. Han hade förlorat sig själv i hat, och glömt kärleken för Ginny... Han hade glömt bort den, han hade sett ner på den...

Ginny, kan du någonsin förlåta mig?

Plötsligt satt han på knä, och han kände hur han började återfå kontrollen över sina handlingar ingen.. Det grå infernot blev allt svagare och svagare, och Harry kämpade vidare, tryckte undan hatet, genom att påminna sig om kärleken han kände för Ginny, och sorgen som kommit med hennes död.

"Ginny!" vrålade han förtvivlat, och insåg att det grå infernot försvunit helt, och att någonting annat bärjat ta dess plats. "Ginny, förlåt mig..." snyftade han ömkligt.

Han tittade på sina händer, och såg hur de svarta flammorna drog sig bakåt, in i honom igen, och svärtan försvann helt ifrån hans hjärta. Kvar fanns bara smärtan, smärtan som hatet jagat bort, men som nu kom tillbaka i dubbel styrka.

Han slet förtvivlat i bröstet, försökte slita ut hjärtat för att slippa smärtan, bli fri från den... Det var då han hörde den välbekannta överjordiska sången, en sång som han hört för nästan ett år sedan.

Sången svepte mellan skogen, och dödsätarna som fortfarande levde spöktransfererade sig därifrån samtidigt som Harry önskade att han var en av dem, som förmodligen skulle skratta åt hans sorg när de återhämtat sig från chocken.

"Förlåt mig Ginny..." snyftade han. "Jag älskar dig, mer än livet, mer än mig själv, mer än allt som är gott här i världen. Jag skulle bränna världen och använda mig själv som bränsle för att få vara med dig igen..."

Sången närmade sig, en sorgsen och ödslig sång. Skogen var tyst, som om också den sörjde över det som hänt. Inga ljud hördes förutom sången och den lätta vinden. Månen lyste upp gläntan, och Harry såg vad som fanns kvar av den.

Marken var söndersliten, träden var förkolnade, och på några av träden hängde dödsätare spetsade på grenar, på marken låg de dödsätare som befunnit sig för högt upp i luften när Harry återfick kontrollen. De var döda, och allt var hans fel. Han skämdes mer än han gjort i hela sitt liv, han skämdes för att han låtit mörket vinna.

Han gick fram mot Ginny, där hon hängde livlöst mot repen, lika fridfull som om inget av det Harry gjort verkligen inträffat. Detta fick sorgen att bli ännuvärre, men det spelade egentligen ingen roll. Han kunde inte känna någon skillnad, den befann sig redan i hela hans själ och hjärta, det fanns ingenstans den kunde fästa sig eller göra saken värre.

Han tog handen under Ginny haka. Den var kall nu, och färgen som vanligtvis lyst upp hennes ansikte hade blivit grå som stenen bakom henne.

Han lyfte upp hennes ansikte, så att hennes döda ögon tittade på honom istället. Blicken utrotade det sista hopp han hade, men han tvingade sig ändå att kyssa henne en sista gång i pannan.

Sen bröt han ihop, han orkade inte mera. Han lade sig vid hennes fötter och önskade att han var död. Sorgen var för djup för tårar, tårar skulle inte hjälpa honom, de skulle inte göra saken bättre.

Plötsligt kände Harry en hand på axeln, och vände sig om. Han brydde sig inte om vem det var, om det så vore hans föräldrar som stod där livs levande. Han skulle inge bli gladare för det.

Förvåningen över vem det var sköljde därför bara över honom.

"Jag kan inte ens börja att förstå smärtan du måste känna." sade vampyren som han tidigare slitit inälvorna ur. Nu var han helad igen, och iklädd ett ansiktsuttryck som inte klädde hans onda drag. Det var fyllt utav medlidande. "Hon är så lik min... Jag hoppas verkligen att jag aldrig kommer få se henne dö på det här viset."

"Ge dig av." sade Harry lågt. "Ge dig av hem och umgås med din Victoria."

Vampyren ryggade tillbaka, tydligen förvånad över att han visste hennes namn.

Vampyren synade honom noga innan han nickade och försvann med ett "plopp", och Harry reste sig upp för att plocka ner Ginny och föra henne bort. Bort från platsen där hon mördats, utan minsta möjlighet att försvara sig. Bort från stenen som stod där likt en gravsten, ett evigt märke över hatet som finns inom oss alla.

Just som han lagt ner Ginny på rygg så att han kunde låta henne se stjärnorna en sista gång innan han slöt hennes ögon, kom Fawkes flygande och satte sig på hans axel samtidigt som sången försvann.

Harry log glädjelöst mot fågeln som pep lite ömkligt. Harry såg att det snart var dags för honom att brinna upp, men ändå hade han flugit hit, utan någon vettig anledning. Harry strök den över ryggen, och såg en tår bilda sig i fenixens öga, en tår vars helande krafter hade läkt Harrys sår när han räddat Ginny under sitt andra år på Hogwarts. Den här gången hade han inte lyckats rädda Ginny, han hade inte kunnat. Och alla fenixtårar i världen kunde inte liva upp folk från det döda.

Harry hajade till. Infernot var påväg tillbaka, men istället för att göra världen grå blev den ljusare, så ljus att Harry nästa fick ont i ögonen. Sorgen över att slutligen förlorat allt hopp pulserade genom honom, och med den kärleken som gav upphov till sorgen. Allting kändes så overkligt, allting var som i den sorts dröm som man aldrig förstod efteråt, som om ingenting egentligen hände en samtidigt som allting hände på en gång.

Han visste.

"Fenix ovittaljen." sade han till Fawkes, som tittade misstroget på honom. "Jejtzi meivonensi rejgan vitt vi."

Vad var det han sade? Det spelade ingen större roll, för Fawkes verkade förstå.

Han böjde ner sitt huvud med den vassa näbben riktad mot sig själv, och gjorde sedan en svepande snabb rörelse som fick Harry att hoppa till.

Fawkes hade slitit upp en bit utav sitt bröst, och u såret flödade någonting guldigt, någonting som gnistrade med magi, och som i en dröm höll Harry fram sin hand som han kupade och lät blodet droppa ner i,

Fenix broder. Gjut ditt blod för mig. Det var så han hade sagt, och Fawkes hade lytt honom. Vad var det för språk? Hary visste inte och han brydde sig inte heller. Han var inte ens säker på att han levde längre. Med den sorgen som rev i honom önskade han att han inte gjorde det.

Han visste.

Han tittade ner i den lila pölen av guldigt blod som han hade i handen, och Fawkes flög sin väg och satte sig på stenen. Han visste vad han skulle göra med det, han visste precis som han visste hur man andades, att man måste äta för att leva, att solen går upp på morgonen, att en Fenix blod gav oväntade krafter.

Han förde sakta upp handen till munnen och drack blodet.

Effekten var inte vad han väntat sig. Det vita infernot försvann blixtsnabbt. Alla känslor flydde honom. Sorgen var borta, kärleken var borta, hatet var borta, glädjen var borta... Käsnlor existerade inte längre. Han visste bara allting som fanns att veta. Han visste precis vad han var tvungen att göra.

Han sträckte försiktigt ut handen och lade den mot Ginnys panna. Hon låg med ansiktet vänt upp mot himmlen och ögonen hade han redan slutit. Hennes ansikte såg så fridfullt ut nu. Men inga känslor nådde honom, han visste vad som måste göras.

Han slöt ögonen och koncentrerade sig på Ginnys kropp och själ, och han kände allting inom henne, han kände att hennes hjärta inte slog, att hennes hjärna inte arbetade längre, och att hennes lungor inte andades. Han kände djupare in i hennes hjärta, förbi alla lager av kött, och plötsligt kom han till den nivå att han kände något... Han koncentrerade sig hårdare, och kände igen det. Han visste inte vad han gjorde, men på något sätt lyckades han han greppa tag om det, och började dra det ur henne, vred tiden omkring henne för att göra detta, och snart kände han hur vad det nu var lossnade och vandrade baklänges från hjärtat och upp till pannan där det slutligen mötte hans hand, men han var inte färdig än.

Han kände efter med en annan spänning av magin och fann snart ett andra hjärta, mycket mindre än Ginnys och knappt påbörjat i sin utveckling, men inte desto mindre ett hjärta. Han ransakade det och fann snart samma perversion som han hittat i Ginnys hjärta, och började med hjälp av tiden dra ut också denna ur hjärtat på James.

När han kände båda magierna mot sin handflata, började han långsamt dra tillbaka handen, och Harry såg omedelbart vad han höll i handen, och föråningen och glädjen fick honom att tappa koncentrationen.

Förbannelserna återgick till närmsta kropp, hans egen, och döden grep honom, och med den blev allting ljusare och klarare, inte alls som han trodde det skulle vara att dö.

Han svävade långsamt uppåt tills han fick översyn över vad som pågick där nere under honom. Han hade aldrig kännt sig så levande, alla kroppsliga hinder försvann. Han såg allt, kände alla dofter, hörde alla ljud.

Under honom, nere på marken låg Ginny med hans kropp över sig. Hon rörde lite på sig, men öppnade inte ögonen förrän Fawkes gav ifrån sig ett sorgset tjut och fattade eld. Då såg hon sig förvirrat omkring och märkte snart att Harry låg ovanför henne.

"Harry?" frågade hon oroligt. "Harry!"

Harry såg lungt på, han var glad igen. Ginny kunde fortsätta leva, hon kunde föra James och få ett lyckligt liv, kanske till och med finna kärleken igen. "Farväl, Ginny." sade han, och Ginny ryckte till.

"H-Harry?" snyftade hon och välte snabbt bort Harrys kropp så att han tittade uppåt mot stjärnorna. Hans ansikte var prytt med ett lättat leende, men ögonen var lika tomma som Ginnys varit. "Harry, vad menar du?"

"Ginny, lova att älska James från mig. Han kommer att behöva dubbel kärlek nu när jag inte kan vara hos honom." Harry kände sig så välsignat lättad, Ginny skulle få leva! "Jag går nu, och jag önskar dig ett lyckligt liv utan mig. Snälla sakna mig inte."

"Harry, nej du får inte!" snyftade Ginny. "Inte nu, inte sedan jag varit död och kommit tillbaka, snälla du får inte dö!"

"Jag älskar dig Ginny."

Med det gjorde han sig beredd på att lämna jordelivet för gott.

...Och blev otroligt förvånad när det inte gick. Plötsligt så kände han någon annans närvaro.

"Harry, din tid är inte kommen ännu." sade en röst brevid honom. Eller var det framför? Eller underifrån? Rösten verkade komma ifrån alla håll. "Harry, Voldemort kommer inte att ge upp. Någon måste ta upp kampen och leda godheten till seger. Någon måste ta upp hoppets fackla i denna mörka stund, och du är den enda som kan göra det!"

Med det blev allting ljust, så ljust att det gjorde ont, så ljust att Harry trodde att ljuset skulle bränna honom.

Mörker, kyla... Avlägsna ljud, ett slag... två slag... tre slag... Det fanns någonting han måste göra, någonting livsavgörande. Vad skulle han göra? Kylan. Åh, han frös in i märgen. Vem var han? Vad var det som hände?

Med ett djupt andetag följt av hostande satte sig Harry upp, och Ginny flög skräckslaget undan.

"Harry!" pep hon lyckligt och kramade om honom "Harry, du får inte skämta så! Jag trodde du dött!"

Harry såg sig förvirrat omkring. De befann sig fortfarande i gläntan, det verkade som om ingen tid alls passerat sedan han dött.

"Jag... Jag skämtade inte, jag dog." Minnet kändes luddigt, han kunde inte få något grepp om det. Vad hade hänt efter han dött? Hade han dött? "Jag... Jag tror i alla fall att jag dog."

Nåja, strunt i det, det kanske är bäst om vi ger oss av här ifrån." hon reste sig snabbt upp och drog honom på fötter. "Jag vågar inte ens tänka på vad som hände här efter jag dött, eller på vad du gjorde."

"Ginny..." började Harry, men hon avbröt honom.

"Sch, tänk inte på det nu." sade hon med ett leende. "Hälften av de som är döda här förtjänade det, och resten förtjänade det ännu mer."

Harry började gråta igen, av lyckan att få se hennes leende igen, att känna hennes näret när hon kramade honom och mummlade tröstande i örat på honom. Han närmast stormtjöt när Dumbledore följd av hundratals aurorer strömmade in i gläntan och säkrade området.

Han skulle få leva med Ginny trots allt. Allt skulle bli bra.


	23. Epilogue

**23. Epilogue**

Harry knackade förhoppningsfull på Dumbledores dörr. Det hade gått några dagar sedan han blivit ortrövad, och Dumbledore hade varit alldeles för upptagen för att kunna prata med honom förrän nu.

Han hade inte sett Adrian sedan han kommit tillbaka och det enda han hört om honom var rykten, som t.ex. att han skulle blivit religerad, inlåst i en skrubb av Slytherinare, ihjälbiten av en varulv eller en vampyr, mördad av Voldemort eller flytt från sin farsa.

"Kom in Harry." hördes Dumbledores dämpade röst genom dörren. Harry förundrades över hur Dumbledore kunde veta att det var han hela tiden, men han antog att det var någon typ av magi. Han öppnade den stora ekdörren och klev in i det cirkelrunfa rummet.

Från väggarna tittade alla Hogwarts gamla rektorer ner på honom från sina porträtt och viskade hemlighetsfullt sinsemellan. Dumbledore satt bakom sitt skrivbord och trolalde fram en stol ur tomma luften och tecknade åt honom att slå sig ner på den. "Kom och sätt dig Harry."

Harry gick fram och satte sig på stolen, men leendet han hade på läpparna dog bort. Dumbledore såg allvarlig ut, och det innebar alltid tråkigheter.

"Vad är det?" frågade Harry, och en hemsk föraning grep honom. Tänk om Adrian...

"Du kan vara lugn Harry, Adrian mår bra, han ligger på st. Mungos för tillfället på grund av blodsförlusten, men han mår bra och kommer tillbaka till avslutningsfesten." sade Dumbledore som om han läst hans tankar. Harry suckade lättat. "Det..." han tvekade "Det är någonting jag måste berätta för dig. Kom med här." Dumbledore reste sig upp och började gå upp för trapprona till sitt kontor. Harry följde efter och undrade vad som höll på att hända.

Kontoret bestod av samma cirkelrunda form som våningen nedanför, men istället för den enorma mängden porträtt som fanns där nera hade Dumbledores kontor bara fyra, resten av väggen var klädd i bonader med alla elevhemmen broderade, alla förutom en, den som hängde ovanför Dumbledores säng, som istället föreställde Hogwarts vapensköld.

Sängens bas var gjord av mörk ask som liknade bron, medans kudde och täckte var gula.

Dumbledore ställde sig framför de fyra tavlorna, som alla verkade vara tomma. "En gång i tiden fanns det porträtt av Hogwarts grundare här Harry... Jag antar att du känner till hur Hogwarts grundades?" Harry nickade som svar. "Bra, då känner du till grundarnas namn och historien bakom varje elevhem?" Ännu en nick. "Bra. Vet du någonting som var gemensamt mellan alla grundarna Harry? Alla var Fenixar."

Harry ryckte förvånat till. "Fenixar?" Han kunde knappt tro sina öron.

"Inte fenixar som djuret fenix. Fenixar är ett namn som kommer från Fenixarnas extrema magiska krafter och förmåga att återfödas, för det är det en mänsklig Fenix gör, förutom att de inte återföds ur sin aska. Fenixar återföds när ödet behöver dem. Fenixar är människor som kan kontrollera tid och magi." Harrys hjärta höll på att slå en frivollt. Tänk om han?.. Nej, det var en befängd tanke... Men tänk om han faktiskt var en av grundarnas återfödda jag? Tänk om ha var Slytherin? Nej, han var Harry. Det spelade ingen roll om han var en Fenix, han var Harry. "Jag ser på dig att du redan förstått vad det är jag vill ha sagt och inte blir förvånad av att höra att Godric Gryffindors porträtt försvann från tavlan kl 00.45 31 juli?"

Harry vinglade till och rammlade nästan... 31 juli var hans födelsedag, han hade återupplivat Ginny från det döda, han hade kännt magin, han hade kunna böja den, han hade kunnat böja tiden... Han hade t.o.m. talat med Fawkes. Han ville inte tro det, allt händer bara honom... Sedan kom han på att de andra porträtten också var borta.

"De andra...?" började, men Dumbledore bara skrockade.

"Jag ser på dig att du inte gillar allt detta... Ja, de andra är också återföda." sade han sedan som svar på hans fråga. "Jag har redan listat ut vilka det är genom att kika på folks födelsepapper och anteckningar från förra rektorn. Få se här... Hufflepuff återföddes bara ett par månader innan dig, och jag tror att det är Ron.. Du måste förstå att de inte är bundna till sitt gammla elevhem bara för att de tillhört det en gång. För som jag sagt Harry, det är ju våra val som visar vilka vi egentligen är, mycket mer än vad vi föds till... Ja, just det ja, de andra... Ravenclaw föddes bara någon månad innan dig, och så vitt jag vet så måste det vara Hermione. Ravenclaw brukade vara borta hos sina vänner i långa perioder, så man vet inte exakt vilken dag och tid hon försvann, därför är jag inte helt säker. Slytherin föddes 13.30 16 maj 1982... Jag antar att du känner igen det datumet?"

Harry fick plötsligt svårt att andas. "Ginny?" Dumbledore nickade med ett leende. "Men, det är ju omöjligt, om jag är Godric Gryffindor så..."

"Nej, Harry, du är inte Godric Gryffindor." avbröt Dumbledore honom allvarligt. "Du är Harry Potter. Precis på samma sätt som Virginia Weasley inte är Salazar Slytherin. Jag kan knappt tro att du redan glömt bort det jag sade nyss. Dessutom så skulle det inte vara omöjligt om så ni var Godric och Salazar."

"Varför?" undrade Harry förvånat. "De var ju bittra fiender!"

"Nej," sade Dumbledore lungt. "De var bästa vänner på samma sätt som du och Ron är det, även om de inte var det livet ut."

Harry sade inget, utan tänkte efter. Han kände att han någonstans borde tycka illa om att Ginny var den hon var, men han upptäckte snart att han älskade henne lika mycket trots det. För hon visste ju trots allt ingenting om det, hon hade alltid bara varit sig själv. Nej, det spelade ingen roll om hon så vore en tio meter lång eldsprutande drake, han skulle ändå älska henne.

Han log åt tanken på James skulle set ut om Ginny verkligen varit en drake, men slog snabbt undan den, då det var en ganska pervers tanke.

"Wow Harry, hur lyckades du få tillstånd att gå hit när det inte är Hogsmeade helg?" sade Ron för hundrade gången när de vandrade upp längs gatan som ledde till Tre Kvastars. Harry skrattade kort, för han var otroligt nervös. Han, Ginny, Ron och Hermione hade gått till Hogsmeade gemensamt, men sedan skilt sig åt, vilket Harry och Ginny bestämt i förväg. Ginny skulle berätta om James för Hermione och Harry för Ron. Han önskade att det varit tvärt om.

"Jag snackade med Dumbledore och han tyckte det var bäst såhär." Det var första gången han svarat på den frågan, och Ron höjde förvånat på ögonbrynen.

"Vad menar du med att det blir bäst så här?" frågade han oroligt.

Harry skakade på huvudet och satte sig på en bänk utanför Zonko's. Ron satte sig intill och såg orolig ut. "Ron, du vet väl att jag och Ginny... Tja, att vi... Ja du vet..?"

Ron var tyst en stund som kändes som en evighet, sedan började han gapskratta. "Ja det är klart att jag visste! Ginny och Hermione har inge hemligheter för varandra och Hermione och jag har inga heller." Hans skratt dog ut när Harry inte skrattade med honom. "Vadå har det hänt nåt?"

Harry drog ett djupt andetag och stålsatte sig för vad som skunde bli det värsta bråk han och Ron haft. "Ron, Ginny och jag ska bli föräldrar." Det lät mycket bättre än 'Ron, jag har gjort din lillasyster gravid' som han tänkt säga från början.

Ännu en tystnad, längre den här gången.

"Vänta nu..." började Ron.. "Du säger alltså att jag kommer bli en morbror?"

Tja, det var ju också ett sätt att uttrycka saken. "Ja."

Tystnad.

Harry vågade inte titta på Ron, utan fokuserade istället blicken på en myra som klättrade upp för väggen på ett hus hundra meter bort.

Tystnaden kändes som om den höll i sig i en evighet, sedan reste sig Ron upp så snabbt att Harry knappt han reagera innan han Han befann sig i Rons armar. "Nej men Harry, det är ju skitkul! Jag kommer ha en liten klutt som kallar mig 'fajbjoj Jon' innan jag ens fyllt 18!" Plötsligt verkade han sammla sig. "När fick du reda på det? Är det en pojke eller flicka? Vad ska han eller hon heta?" Nja, han var inte riktigt samlad ändå.

Harry drog en lättnadens suck och skrattade. "Jag som trodde du skulle bli arg..."

Ron flinade mot honom "Åh nej, då skulle jag få med Hermy att göra." sade han med ett skratt. "Hon tolererar inte såna barnsligheter från mig..."

Harry skrattade och klappade honom vänskapligt på ryggen "Bra, då kan du släppa mig nu din best, innan jag kvävs till döds..."

GET proven... Hur kunde Harry glömt bort dem? Han hade tillbringat de senaste tre dagarna efter Hogsmeade besöket med att läsa sina anteckningar förutom när han åt och sov (även om det var minimal sömn och endast mackor till mat).

Ron ansåg att han var bäst och inte behövde studera, bara för att reta Hermione som blev allt argare. Ginny hjälpte Harry så bra hon kunde, och retade honom genom att avleda hans uppmärksamhet från pluggandet med en och annan puss och en av 'misstag' olämpligt placerad hand... Nåja, Ginnys sätt att retas var i alla fall bättre än Rons sätt att reta Hermione.

Harry hade redan berättat för Ginny om Fenixarna, och då hade hon bara skrattat. "Ja, det föklarar ju varför jag är så elak." hade hon skämtat.

Harry var förundrad över hur bra hon tog saker omkring. Så fort hon stötte på ett hinder eller problem välte hon omkull dem med ett skämt eller drypande Ironi.

"Vilket år anstiftades lagarna mot de oförlåtliga förbannelserna och vilka är dessa?" sade Ginny när hon för en gångs skull istället för att retas med honom hjälpte honom.

"1632 klubbade trollkarlsministeriet igenom en ny lag som förbjöd förbannelserna Cruciatus och Avada Kedavra för att användas mot människor om man inte använde dem i självförsvar. År 1722 ändrades lagen så att även Imperio var en av de oförlåtliga förbannelserna, men de var fortfarande inte helt oförlåtliga. Det var först efter 1786 som man tog bort alla förmildrande omständigheter och gjorde förbanelserna helt förbjudna för alla utom dem som fick tillstånd att använda dem, personer som t.ex trollkarlsministern och Aurorerna." svarade han på ett sätt som skulle gjort Hermione stolt, vilket hon också blev, men Harry belönades av en bok i huvudet av Ron som skrattade åt hans förvånade uppsyn.

Ginnys ögon blixtrade till, sedan tjöt Ron till och flög upp ifrån fotöljen där han suttit med Hermione i knät.

"Aj, Hermione! Ta inte i så hårt om du nödvändigtvis måste nypa mig i hä... ja, du vet!" sade han med ansiktet ihopknipen i en grimas av smärta. Några av de andra i rummet skrattade lite åt detta, och Hermione blev alldeles röd i ansiktet av ilska.

"Ronald Weasley, hur vågar du påstå att..." började hon, men Rons öron var också de röda.

"Kalla mig inte Ronald, du låter som min mamma." fräste han tyst.

"Jag kallar dig vad jag vill, jag..."

Ginny höll på att skratta ihjäl sig när Ron för att få tyst på Hermione helt enkelt tog henne i sin famn och kysste henne. Hon verkade kämpa emot först, men slutade snart och lade sina armar rund hans midja ochh höll honom hårdare intill sig.

Harry tog tag i en kudde som låg i en av fåtöljerna och kastade den i huvudet på Ron, som förvånat avbröt kyssen med ett ljudligt 'smack.' "Skaffa er ett rum!" sade Harry och skrattade han också. Ginny skrattade ännu mer och välte omkull Harry på golvet där de satt och kysste honom.

"Du är så elak..." sade hon när hon tog en paus i pussandet. Harry skrattade och undrade om livet skulle varit värt att leva om han inte livat upp henne från det döda.

"Lova att hälsa på." sade Ginny och kysste honom igen. De stod på perrong 9 och tre kvart på Kings Cross station, och Harry kände redan ett sting av saknad när han tänkte på att han och Ginny inte skulle ses på ett tag. Han älskade henne så mycket att varje sekund utan henne kändes meningslös och trist. Det skulle inte bli en lätt sommar.

"Självklart, jag kommer så snabbt jag någonsin kan, det kan du vara säker på." sade han och kysste henne på pannan. "Nu måste jag tyvärr åka hem... Hej då..." sade han sorgset och lösgjorde sig från henne. De höll varandra fortfarande i handen.

"Hej då..." sade hon lika sorgset, och de släppta varandras händer.

"Hej då..." retades Fred och George och låtsades torka bort några tårar. "Vi älskaaar dig Harry!" De klängde sig på honom så att han nästan ramlade trots sin vampyrbalans.

"Fred, George!" fräste Mrs. Weasley och de ställde sig omedelbart i givakt. Så snart Harry var fri från dem kramade hon Harry "Sköt om dig nu, och låt inte mugglarna ställa till med besvär för dig..." Harry hade väntat sig att hon skulle hata honom för att han gjort hennes dotter till vampyr, men hon verkade inte bry sig... Ginnys graviditet visste hon inte om än, vilket han var tacksam för.

"Syns snart då, din blodsugare." skämtade Ron och slog honom vänskapligt på axeln. "Men jag hoppas verkligen inte att du tänkt krama mig..."

Harry skrattade, och då flög Hermione på honom. "Men mig ska du minsann krama." sade hon bestämt. Harry kände sig lite obekväm när hon kramade honom, men det gick över. Han kunde inte vara arg i all evighet, det var bara löjligt. "Till mig får du skriva... Jag kommer nog inte att hälsa på allt för snart, jag måste umgås med mamma och pappa."

Harry nickade när hon släppte honom. "Nåja, jag får nog gå nu..." sade han med ännu en sorgsen blick mot Ginny, vilket resulterade i att han fick ännu en kram och en kyss från henne innan han gick upp mot trapporna upp till gatan och familjen Dursley som väntade på honom vid sin bil med de vanliga bistra minerna.

"Harry, öppna dörren och se vem det är!" Ropade Morbror Vernon åt honom trots att han satt högst en meter ifrån honom vid matbordet. Hary suckade och reste sig upp. Han avskydde att vara här igen att bli hunsad och behandlad som skit.

Han gick ut i den kalla hallen och öppnade dörren.

"Vad vill d..?" frågade han men kom av sig när han såg vem det var. "Nej, inte du, inte här, inte nu!"

"Jag ska avsluta det jag en gång påbörjade," sa mannen och höjde sin trollstav. "Obliviate!"

--Fortsättning Följer--

Tack till alla mina kompisar som stöttat mig i detta, tack till mina läsare, både de som gillat det jag skrev och de som haft något att klaga på... Jag måste säga att jag aldrig i mitt liv hade väntat mig att folk faktiskt skulle gilla den här berättelsen, men så fel man kan ha...

Ha det bra nu... Vem det är som gett sig på Harry och vilken effekt den enkla minnesförtrollningen har på världen får ni reda på i Harry Potter och Glömskans Tid...

Det var det och VHS


End file.
